To Save and Protect
by DarcyFan1
Summary: The story begins from the morning Darcy delivers his letter to Elizabeth. Darcy finds out that Elizabeth may be in danger. Being a gentleman in love, he sets out to rescue Elizabeth despite the fact that he knows she hates him. Our hero and heroine get to experience fear, pain, and passion together. Their adventures help them understand themselves and each other better.
1. Chapter 1

Dear readers,

This is a Pride and Prejudice variation story. Most characters belong to Miss Austen. However, I have also introduced some new characters of my own and I will be taking these characters on a different journey from the original. This story is already complete and I am now in the process of editing it chapter by chapter.

Read, enjoy and comment.

Love,

P.

**Chapter One:**

It was done. He had done what he had to do. He had written to her. He had shared his side of the story, had enclosed his dealings with Mr. Wickham and what that scoundrel had done to his most beloved sister. Would she believe him? Would she change her opinion of him? Would she change her opinion of Wickham? Did she love Wickham?

As if in perfect accord, his legs and his heart stopped at the same time. He stood in one of the lanes leading to his aunt's grand estate, tired and broken, unable to move forward. He looked down at his shaking hands.

_"I shall conquer this,"_ he reminded himself for the hundredth time since she had refused his hand and his heart the previous evening. He willed his body to move again. He had stayed up all night, wiring to her all the things he was not able to say in their last meeting. He was not the master of his emotions last night. He was overcome by anger, jealousy and passion. Had he stayed in her presence any longer, he knew, he would have done something not befitting a gentleman of his breeding.

He wanted to kiss her. From the moment he had walked in to that small room at the parsonage, he had wanted to capture her lips. He had controlled his urges with the hope of soon being rewarded with her kisses upon her accepted his proposal. What a fool he had been!

She did not accept his proposal. She had laughed at him. Had Rejected his suit, his feelings, and all that he offered. She had called him arrogant, conceited and selfish. She had blamed him for keeping his friend from her sister. And then she blamed him for Wickham's situation. Wickham! She believed that blackguard's lies.

And yet, even amidst all her accusations, he still wanted to kiss her. If only to silence her, to show her the passion he felt for her, to ruin her reputation and force her into marrying him. He would take her away to Pemberley, shower her with love and kindness, until she stopped hating him, and dare he hope, return his love one day.

He had almost kissed her. But then, her words held him back. She had accused him of behaving in an ungentleman-like manner! Never in his entire life had his conduct been characterized as ungentlemanly. To be called so, by the woman he desired, loved and respected more than anyone in his life, the woman he had dreamed of every night, the woman he had imagined as the mother to his future children. It was a punishment beyond repair. And just when he had thought she could not hurt him more, she had dealt him the final blow.

_"You are the last man in the world I can ever be prevailed upon to marry,"_ she had said, her gaze never wandering from his. She had meant every word of it. The finality of her words broke his spirit.

Darcy stopped again. Unable to stand, he sat on the grass dropping his head into his still shaking hands.

_"Elizabeth."_

How long he sat there, he did not know. Nor did he care if he was observed by servants from the manor or by the stable hands walking by. He was a broken man. Last evening, in all his rage, he had not felt the depth of his misery. He had put all his emotion, all his unrequited passion toward writing the letter. He had written all that had to be written. He had explained as honestly as he could.

Early this morning, he had gone out in search of her. He had found her, had delivered the letter and had walked away as fast as his dignity allowed.

It was done. But he didn't feel better for it. Last night, he had thought that writing the letter would give him the opportunity to defend himself against the charges she laid against him. But now, after delivering the letter to her, he was just as uneasy. If possible, he felt even worse. The letter signified the last of their connection. He shall never see her again. Whether she believe him or not, he shall never know. He shall never see her beautiful face, shall never get lost in her magical eyes and shall never hear her melodic laugh. She was out of his life forever, and what made it unbearably painful was the knowledge that their separation brought as much joy to her as it did him agony. His only consolation was that the letter would open her eyes to Wickham's true character. He knew her to be an intelligent woman, and no matter how charming Wickham was, she was now in possession of the facts. Darcy would make sure that Colonel Fitzwilliam would be available for her this morning, should she have any questions. Knowing that she would be safe from Wickham made his pain a little more bearable.

"Darcy… Darcy..."

Mr. Darcy's head shot up at hearing his cousin's voice. Colonel Fitzwilliam was running towards him from the direction of the house. Mr. Darcy stood up quickly shaking the grass from his pants. As his cousin grew closer, Mr. Darcy could see signs of agitation and concern on the Colonel's usually jovial face. Being a man of the military, Colonel Fitzwilliam was trained to manage dire conditions. Mr. Darcy knew immediately that whatever was bothering his cousin must be serious nature. He walked the remaining distance to him.

"What is it Fitzwilliam?" Mr. Darcy asked. "What is the problem?"

"Where have you been Darcy?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked, panting as he finally reached Mr. Darcy. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I was walking in the park," Mr. Darcy replied. "What has happened? Is it our aunt? Is it Anne?"

"No, calm yourself," The Colonel assured. "The ladies are fine. But something has happened that needs our immediate attention. Let us walk toward the house and I shall tell you everything."

The gentlemen began walking at a fast pace toward the house. Colonel Fitzwilliam began talking in hushed tones.

"About half an hour ago," He said, handing Mr. Darcy a letter. "our aunt received this urgent missive from Sandry Hall."

"Sandry Hall?" Mr. Darcy asked with no little surprise. "What would Admiral Sandry have to say to our aunt? I did not think they were on speaking terms."

Mr. Darcy opened the letter and began to read.

Sandry Hall, Kent

Dear Madame,

Unfortunate circumstances have arisen and I feel it my duty to warn you, and to urge you and all the people who live on your estate to be on your guard. Two fugitives, escaped from Bow Street Runners, have entered our county. Unfortunately, they are both armed and dangerous and have already killed a few farmers and hurt some females in ways I dare not divulge. The fugitives have been traced as far as Sandry Hall, but not beyond. Needless to say, my men are doing everything in their power to capture these fugitives and to bring them to justice. We ask that you stay in you manor and place as many guards as you can throughout the park. I shall send armed men to help patrol the surrounding area.

Yours etc.,

Admiral D. Sandry

Mr. Darcy folded the letter and turned to his cousin.

"Sandry has contacted our aunt," Mr. Darcy began. "He is sending armed men to Rosings. This means he thinks the fugitives are moving this way rather than in the opposite direction."

"Which means whoever this fugitives are may already be on Rosing's grounds or in the woods around," The coronel said with a grave face.

Darcy grew pale with apprehension.

"The parsonage is located between Rosings' Park and Sandry Hall. Has anyone warned the parson and his family?"

"Yes," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "Lady Catherine felt that she needed the parson's assurances at this time. She sent a carriage to fetch him. I asked the rider to insist that his family should accompany him. Well, it was unwise to leave three young ladies at the parsonage."

"You did the right thing," Mr. Darcy said, relieved that Elizabeth was safe.

"Unfortunately, " Col. Fitzwilliam continued. "only two of the ladies were at home. Mrs. Collins and her sister are now with our aunt and cousin. Miss Elizabeth was not at the parsonage. A message was left for her to stay indoors until the family gets back."

Mr. Darcy felt his blood freeze.

"What?" He yelled.

"There was nothing to do Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam shrugged. "I'm sure she is back at the parsonage by now."

Mr. Darcy began running in the direction of the stables.

"Where are you going, Darcy?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked apprehensively. "Our aunt has been asking for you since the letter arrived."

"I have to find her," Mr. Darcy yelled over his shoulder. "I have to make sure she is alright."

"Darcy!" Col. Fitzwilliam asked with confusion. "She is at the house, sitting on her usual chair, ordering people around. Where are you going?"

Darcy stopped briefly, turned around and stared at his cousin.

"I am not speaking of our aunt," Mr. Darcy said. "I am going to find Eliz…. Miss Elizabeth. She was walking in the park this morning. I saw her. She is alone. I have to find her."

Somewhere between his earlier confusion and his cousin's agitated state, understanding dawned on the Colonel. Miss Elizabeth meant a lot to Darcy. His aloof cousin was in love.

"Very well," Col. Fitzwilliam said with an amused smile. "I will take care of our aunt and the house. Go and find your fair maiden. We will deal with Lady Catherine's wrath later."

Mr. Darcy nodded silently. He couldn't tell his cousin that Elizabeth was not _his_ fair maiden. That she was never going to be his. At that moment all he cared about was her safety.

He turned to run toward the stables again.

"Darcy," his cousin called again.

Mr. Darcy turned towards him impatiently.

"Take my pistol with you. You may need it."

"Thank you," Mr. Darcy said, taking his cousin's pistol. He ran to the stable and ordered his stallion to be readied as fast as possible. He hid the pistol in his long coat and prayed that Elizabeth was safe within the confines of the parsonage and that the fugitives were as far away from her as possible. Within minutes, Mr. Darcy was atop his black stallion riding toward the parsonage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again,**

**Thank you for your amazing reviews. This Chapter is now edited.**

**Read, enjoy and comment.**

**Love,**

**P. **

**Chapter 2:**

_"The gall of that man!"_ Elizabeth huffed as she walked with a pace too quick even for an avid walker as she.

_"First he finds me 'tolerable' and 'not handsome enough' to tempt him."_ Elizabeth thought to herself. _"Then he stares at me as if I am the strangest creature he has ever beheld. Then, he offers his hand in marriage, while listing everything that is wrong with me. _

_"And now this,"_ Elizabeth examined the sealed envelop in her hand for the hundredth time since he had handed it to her this morning. She had not yet opened it.

_"This … this goes beyond everything. How dare he? How dare he write me a love letter? If indeed it is a love letter. For it is more likely that he has written more insults, which he neglected to hurl at me yesterday."_ She laughed bitterly.

_"Maybe he has thought of even more reasons why he should not have offered for me and felt that I needed to know about them."_ She shook her head as she put the envelope in the pocket of her sundress.

_"Arrogant man!" _Elizabeth thought angrily_. "Arrogant, conceited, proud oaf! How dare he think I would accept such an improper behavior? That I would accept a letter from a man so wholly unconnected to me." _

She stopped with the shocking realization that she _had_ _indeed_ accepted his letter! She should have refused the letter. She should have told him to go away and never impose on her again. But she had not done that. She had accepted the letter as if it was the most natural thing to do. She had shown that she was as improper in her behavior as her mother and younger sisters were.

Some of her anger toward the infuriating gentleman transformed to self-censure. Why had she done that? She thought back on the moment he had come upon her earlier this morning. From afar, he looked as impeccable and as proud as ever. But upon closer scrutiny, she could see that he had not had a restful night. He looked tired and shockingly shaken. She remembered the sadness in his eyes. He had looked the same the night before, when she had told him, in no uncertain terms, that she would never marry him. It wasn't anger she saw in his eyes at that moment. It was hopelessness. It was pain. He looked as if he had been slapped across the face. His eyes were the same this morning when he handed her the letter. Had she inflicted such deep pain on him? How was that possible? He was the proud Mr. Darcy of Pemberley and she was a country nobody, albeit a gentlewoman. He could have had his pick of any beautiful young lady of the ton, but he had chosen her. Elizabeth was too intelligent not to recognize the honor of being singled out by such a man. She would not have welcomed his suit in any case, but she could not help regretting her harsh words of refusal. He had fueled her anger by his insults. But her words must have been a great blow to the ego and dignity of a gentleman of his station.

_"Had he behaved in a more gentlemanlike manner,"_ she thought.

Suddenly, she realized that she had given voice to that very thought the previous evening. She had called him ungentlemanly. She closed her eyes in mortification. How could she have said that to him? No matter how mad he had made her, she was a woman of gentle breeding and should not have insulted a man of his stature in that way. She realized, with great humiliation, that she, herself, should have behaved in a gentler manner.

_"What must he think of me?"_ She wondered as she bent to slide under a wooden fence. Absently, she noted that she had never come across this fence in her previous walks at Rosings. However, her thoughts were too engaged at that moment to care where she was going. She shrugged, deciding Rosings was a very large estate and it was quite normal that she had not come across this route before.

Her thoughts were swiftly back on the gentleman and his mysterious letter.

_"Perhaps, he hoped for someone to find out about the letter, which would force me into marrying him in order to save my reputation,"_ she thought.

However, she quickly discarded the idea and felt ashamed for having thought of it. In all his dealings with her, Mr. Darcy was always a very proper gentleman. He was rude and presumptuous in his proposal, but he never went beyond the bounds of what was proper. His only improper conduct was delivering that letter to her. Elizabeth knew enough of the man's pride to know that he would never lower himself by attempting tricks to pressure her into marrying him.

_"Then what can this letter contain?"_ she asked herself again.

She was by this time beyond tempted to read it. She would know its contents once and for all. She had accepted the letter already. What harm was there in reading it? Looking around, she realized, much to her surprise and concern, that she had no idea where she was. None of the lanes looked familiar. Even the woods on both sides of the lanes seemed different.

_"Goodness! What have I done? How am I going to find my way back to the parsonage before Charlotte becomes concerned?"_

At that precise moment, as if in answer to her prayers, she heard the hooves of an approaching horse. She was relived. The rider, whoever they may be, will surely show her the way back to the parsonage. She stepped to the side of the lane and turned toward the direction of the approaching rider only to be shocked by the identity of the said rider.

_"Dear Lord!"_ she exclaimed, her eyes growing wide, _"It seems even Rosings Park is not large enough to keep this man away from me."_

Her little observation failed to amuse even her as she saw the look on Mr. Darcy's face. If possible, he looked even more imposing than usual, and his mood seemed to match the color of his large stallion. He was riding at a breakneck speed, but much to Elizabeth's surprise and disappointment, he brought his horse to a stop a few feet away from her. With an ease of an expert rider, he jumped down his horse, and almost ran the remaining distance to her.

_"Well,"_ Elizabeth thought with fury building inside her. _"What does he want now? If he thinks he can intimidate me by these foolish actions, he has quite mistaken the matter." _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:**

**Hello everyone. Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and constructive comments. I am so glad that you guys like the plot so far and I hope you stick with me to the end. I know that many of you prefer longer chapters than the first two I posted. I cannot disagree. However, I want to make sure that I do not sacrifice quality for quantity or speed. So, I've decided to honor your wish with posting longer chapters. However, I will only be able to post two chapters per week. So, from now on, I will post on Sundays and Thursdays. **

**I have the story figured out in my head but I am still deciding on minor details. I am very excited to share it with you as I think you will enjoy the twists and turns of the plot. **

***The usual disclaimer applies.**

**Btw, I am hopeless when it comes to spelling. Kindly, remind me of my spelling mistakes. Thanks.**

Chapter 3

He had been looking for her for the better part of the morning. He had gone straight to the parsonage only to find it completely devoid of residents. Not only was the family gone, it seemed the maids, the gardener and the cook had fled as well. Darcy found the note addressed to Elizabeth on a table by the window. There was no sign of Elizabeth. He decided to ride from the parsonage to where he had seen Elizabeth that morning.

_"She must be on her way back to the parsonage by now,"_ he thought as he pressed his horse to ride faster. Soon, he had exhausted every possible route leading to the parsonage. But it was to no avail. She was nowhere to be found. Finally, he had reached the farthermost lane on Rosings' grounds, which connected to one of the lanes from Sandry Hall. Darcy brought his horse to a stop and surveyed the area. With every passing minute he could not find Elizabeth, he became more apprehensive

_"Where are you, Elizabeth?"_ Darcy felt crippled with anxiety.

_"What if something has happened to her?"_ he thought.

Darcy decided to ride farther away from Rosings and towards Sandry Hall. If Elizabeth was captured, chances were that she was somewhere between the parsonage and Sandry Hall. Darcy rode harder and faster, schooling his thoughts to stay positive and alert.

_"I have to find her,"_ he repeated to himself. The thought of her captured and hurt unsettled him. His jaw was set in a hard line and his knuckles had grown white.

_"If they lay a hand on her, I will kill them with my bare hands."_ He promised himself.

It was at that moment that he saw her. She was standing in the middle of the lane, her beautiful light form turned away from him. He couldn't see her face, but he knew that form too well to doubt her identity.

Darcy released the breath he had been holding for so long.

_"She is alright,"_ he though with relief as he rode the remaining distance to her, dismounted, and ran towards her. All he wanted to do at that moment was to wrap her in his embrace. Still hazed by his worries and the urge to touch her, unconsciously, he raised a hand to caress her face, but one look at her eyes brought him back to consciousness. Promptly, he dropped his hand.

"Miss Elizabeth," He bowed.

"Mr. Darcy," she curtseyed.

She had not failed to notice his reaction to her. She knew he was about to touch her face. She was glad that he had stopped himself. It would not do at all for him to touch her so. She was a gentleman's daughter and as such deserved the respect that was due to her. Mr. Darcy certainly presumed too much, if he thought she would welcome his advances after having refused his suit. Her eyes were flashing with anger and her face was flush. She stared at him, demanding he speak first.

"Are you alright?" he asked, that being foremost on his mind.

"Tolerably so. I thank you sir," she responded, her voice cold and flat.

Darcy stared at her beautiful face. How was he to approach this? Should he tell her about the contents of the letter? Surely, there was no reason to stress her. But if he didn't tell her about the letter, would she go with him? Would she trust him?

"Have you come across anybody this morning, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy asked, knowing how foolish he must sound to her.

Her eyebrow rose slightly and there was a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Do you mean other than yourself, sir?"

She was having fun at his expense. She obviously understood his meaning, but refused to make things easy for him.

_"Has she read the letter?"_ Darcy wondered nervously.

"Except for yourself, Mr. Darcy, I have not come across anyone else. It was my desire to be left alone this morning, sir," she stated. "Solitude is an illusive luxury these days. Do you not agree, Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy winced.

_"She has not read the letter,"_ he inferred. _"She hates me still and wants nothing to do with me."_

"I apologize for trespassing on your privacy, Madam," Darcy stated.

Elizabeth noted, with surprise, that his tone was more humbled than haughty. She looked up at him. He avoided her gaze. Elizabeth was confused. She decided that Mr. Darcy and his unpredictable moods were too much for her equanimity. The sooner she put some distance between herself and this man, the sooner she would find some peace. She shrugged.

"I'm sure it was not intentional sir. I am sure you have more pressing matters to occupy yourself with. If you will excuse me, I have to return to the parsonage."

Before Elizabeth could curtsey and walk away, Darcy said:

"Miss Elizabeth. There is a matter of great importance that I need to talk to you about."

Elizabeth looked very uncomfortable now.

"Mr. Darcy, sir, if you mean to further discuss last evening's …"

"I do not," Darcy interrupted her indignantly.

Elizabeth's head shot up at his abrupt words.

"I do not mean to discuss last evening's events. I will never do so. You clearly have not read my letter yet. Had you done so, you'd be comfortable in knowing that I do not intent to harass you with unwelcome sentiments."

Darcy stopped and breathed deeply to calm himself. It seemed that even uttering those words were painful to him. Elizabeth felt a pang of guilt at the rashness of her words.

"I am sorry sir," she said, surprising herself and the gentleman. "It has been a trying day for both of us, and I believe we both need time for reflection.

"Unfortunately, the situation dictates otherwise, Madam."

Elizabeth looked at him with confusion. Darcy took another deep breath and handed her the letter he had placed in his pocket earlier. Elizabeth stared at the letter in his hand.

"Another letter, sir?" She said with no little surprise.

Had the situation been different, Darcy would have laughed at the irony of the events. Nevertheless, he was too concerned for their safety at that moment.

"Please, Miss Elizabeth. This letter was not written by me, and as you can see, it is not addressed to you. However, if you'll read it, I'm sure you will concede that at this moment it very much concerns both of us."

Elizabeth took the letter from him, apprehensive and confused, she read it once quickly, and once again as if she had not understood the words the first time. Then, as if to ascertain the legitimacy of the content, she looked up at Mr. Darcy.

His grim expression and the hard set of his jaw left Elizabeth in no doubt of the severity of the situation. She folded the letter and returned it to Mr. Darcy who took it from her wordlessly.

"Is that why you asked me if I had met anyone during my walk?" she finally asked.

Darcy nodded.

"I am very glad that I was the only one who trespassed on your solitude this morning. We do not know these men. But judging from Admiral Sandry's letter, we certainly do not want to meet them on the grounds."

Elizabeth nodded her understanding. Then she looked up at him.

"I thank you for warning me, sir. I will go back to the parsonage directly. "

"There is no one at the parsonage. Lady Catherine requested the presence of your cousin at Rosings. Mr. Collins, Mrs. Collins and Miss Lucas have removed to Rosings until this matter is resolved. Mrs. Collins had left a note for you to stay indoors."

"Oh," Elizabeth said. "Then I will do just that. I will go back to the parsonage and stay indoors until they return."

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy interrupted impatiently. "I have just come from the parsonage. There is no one there. Even the maids have fled from the house. I presume they have family nearby and have gone to stay with them. Surely you do not mean to stay at the parsonage without help or protection."

Elizabeth was upset. She could see the reason in what he said. But she was too angry and tired to readily agree with him.

"Then I believe the only course of action for me would be to join them at Rosings." she finally decided.

Darcy breathed a sigh of relief. She had finally agreed to go to Rosings and he wanted to take her to safety as soon as possible.

"I will escort you to Rosings myself."

"There is no need, sir. I am very capable of walking to Rosings. You must have a lot to do at a time like this. You need not worry about me."

_"Why is this woman so frustratingly stubborn?"_ Darcy thought. He closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself.

"Unfortunately, I will have to disagree with you Miss Elizabeth. Although you are an excellent walker, I doubt that even you can undertake walking all the way back to Rosings after all the walking you have done today."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by Mr. Darcy as he continued.

"As for myself, at the present moment there is no matter more pressing and important than to return you safely to your friend, Mrs. Collins."

Elizabeth was still upset at the manner in which he was making all the decisions and was expecting her to accept his wishes. Her more rational side understood that Mr. Darcy was trying to protect her, but after all that had happened between them, she was in no mood to be rational. Still, she decided to go along with his request and allow him to escort her back to Rosings. After all, she would be safer with him than alone, and more importantly, she did not know her way back to Rosings from her present location.

"Very well, sir. I'd appreciate your escort," she said dryly.

Darcy let out another breath and managed a smile.

"Thank you. It will only take me a minute to unsaddle the horse. Then we will be able to ride back."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide with apprehension.

"I beg your pardon, sir?" she said indignantly. "Do you mean that you intent for us to ride your horse back to Rosings? Together?"

Darcy blushed.

"I am sorry, Miss Elizabeth. I know that this may seem a little unconventional …"

"Unconventional?" Elizabeth interjected, her voice high with anger. "No, sir. What you are suggesting is not just a little unconventional. It is utterly scandalous. Have you given any thought to what this will do to my reputation?"

"Your reputation will be the least of your worries if we do not make it back to Rosings before we are ambushed by these fugitives." Darcy snapped.

Elizabeth gasped and blushed crimson at the implication of his words. Noticing her discomfort, Darcy took a step toward her and addressed her gently.

"Elizabeth, we need to leave, now."

Elizabeth took a step back from him. She lifted her head and squared her shoulders, her eyes throwing daggers at him. Her posture reminded Darcy of the previous evening when she had torn his dreams apart. Instinctively, Darcy knew that another onslaught of Elizabeth's hurtful words were imminent. He braced himself.

"Mr. Darcy," she began, "I do not remember granting you permission to address me by my Christian name. Moreover, although my reputation does not seem so very important to you, I value it above all else. I will not ride on the same horse as you or indeed any other gentleman. You may not see any harm in it. Indeed, you may even see it as a sure way to force me to accept your wishes."

Darcy was now beyond angry. Elizabeth felt his rage and saw it in his eyes. He took a step toward her, his face pale and his jaw hard.

"I do not have the pleasure of understanding you, Madam," he said in hushed tones. "I know you hold me in the lowest esteem and that in your eyes I am not a gentleman. Pray tell me, what do you think I mean to do now? How am I forcing you to accept my wishes?"

Elizabeth would be a fool to deny that she was intimidated. His voice was hoarse with anger and his words dripped with bitterness. He was surely not a man to have as one's enemy. However, she was nothing if not stubborn. Her courage rose, and she too took a step towards her antagonist. They were standing so close she could feel his breath on her.

"If we are observed riding one horse together, my reputation will be ruined. We will be forced to enter a marriage. That is what _you_ desire, but_ I_ do not."

Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, Elizabeth regretted having uttered them. She had done it again. She had let her anger, fear and indignation take over her reason and she had said things she should not have. Had she not censured herself earlier for hurting Mr. Darcy with her harsh words? Well, she had done it again, and his face was the picture of pain.

"Forgive me, Miss Bennet," he said, with a voice barely above whisper, "for overstepping my bounds. I will not burden you with my presence."

He then took a few steps back, bowed deeply, and stood gazing at his boots. Elizabeth was beyond embarrassed. What was she to do now? Should she apologize to him? Should she run as fast as she could? Yes, she decided to flee from the man who unsettled her so. She curtseyed and began walking at a fast pace.

"Miss Bennet," Darcy called after her. She turned around and looked at him enquiringly. Darcy would not meet her gaze.

"You are going the wrong way. The path you have chosen takes you to Sandry Hall. We are in fact on Sandry Hall's grounds. The path to Rosings is in the opposite direction."

"Thank you, sir," she said, mortified at her mistake. She walked back in the direction he had indicated. As she reached him, she paused and looked up at his face.

"Will you not walk back with me?" she asked offering an olive branch. He looked at her briefly and looked down again.

"If you permit me, I will follow you a few paces behind to ensure your safety. Once we reach the manor, I will allow you to go in from the main entrance by yourself. I will enter from the servants' entrance. No one need know we were together. This way, you will be safe and your reputation as well as your solitude will be intact.

Elizabeth wished for the grounds to open and swallow her whole. How was she to respond? She was exhausted. This man was too complicated for her to understand. Last night, he was so arrogant and conceited, had insulted her and her family, had made her so angry and resentful toward him. And now, here he stood, humbling himself, asking her permission to walk behind her, much like a man-servant, just to keep her safe. How can this be? How can two such different men be one and the same? What was she to do?

"Mr. Darcy," she said tentatively. "I would much rather you walked beside me, sir."

He looked up at her words. His eyes met hers and he held her gaze, wordlessly searching her soul for answers she did not have. She felt breathless.

_"Were his eyes always this dark?"_ she wondered, feeling hot and cold in equal parts. Not feeling equal to holding his penetrating gaze any longer, she looked down at her hands.

"Are you certain?" he asked, making her look up at him again. Elizabeth managed a small smile.

"I am quite certain, sir." She said.

"Then let us walk back together, Miss Elizabeth."

Darcy offered his arm tentatively, not sure of its reception. He was rewarded by the pleasure of feeling her small hand circling around his arm. They began walking, Darcy pulling his horse's rein to walk on his other side.

They walked on in silence, both lost in deep contemplation. Darcy was assessing their surrounding carefully while enjoying their momentary truce. He knew that it was a temporary arrangement, if their previous interactions were any indication. Nevertheless, he was grateful that he had managed to convince her to walk back with him. He would have preferred for them to ride back, but he understood Elizabeth's hesitation and decided not to argue the point any longer. They had a long way back to the manor and he hoped they would not come across the fugitives.

Elizabeth's thoughts were still focused on the gentleman walking beside her. She could not work him out. Worse yet, she felt unsettled by the effect he had on her. She admitted to herself, quite unwillingly, that Mr. Darcy had the uncanny capability to draw out very raw emotions in her. Whether it was anger, indignation, or passion. She stopped abruptly at her last thought. Mr. Darcy stopped and looked at her enquiringly.

"Are you alright, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Yes, sir. I am sorry. I was lost in my thoughts," she said, blushing. They began walking again. Not wanting to dwell on why she had associated the word passion with her sentiments towards Mr. Darcy, she decided to start a conversation with the gentleman.

"I would have imagined that at a stressful time as this, Lady Catherine would be in need of your counsel and protection, sir. Why are you not at Rosings? Surely you are not in pursuit of these fugitives by yourself?" Elizabeth asked archly.

Darcy smiled at her remark.

"Miss Bennet, surely you must know that my aunt is never in need of anyone's counsel. As for protection, Col. Fitzwilliam is a much more capable man in those quarters than I am. And, no, I am not in pursuit of the fugitives either."

"Then I fail to understand why you are not at Rosings at this minute sir."

"Do you, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy said nonchalantly, "I would have thought the reason to be quite obvious."

Elizabeth blushed at his words.

"_He had come for her_!" She thought with no little discomfort.

She was spared her response as they heard a screeching cry not too far from where they stood. Before they had time for conjecture as to the source of the cry, they heard hooves of several horses coming toward them. Darcy took hold of Elizabeth's hand and began running off the lane toward the woods. Within seconds, Elizabeth found herself pressed firmly between a row of tall hedges and Mr. Darcy's unnervingly warm body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all,**

**As promised, this is a much longer chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading it. I certainly enjoyed writing it. I know many of you wanted some Darcy/Elizabeth intimacy. But that cannot happen until they get to know one another better. Don't worry though. There are lots of Darcy/Elizabeth action in this chapter and the ones that follow. Please R&amp;R. Your reviews bring smile to my face and make me want to write more. I want to know what you guys think about all the characters, the jokes, and the adventure.**

**Next Chapter will be up on Sunday.**

***The usual disclaimer applies.**

Chapter 4

Col. Fitzwilliam was a man of the world. By virtue of his military training, he was experienced in the art of strategizing. He knew how to anticipate his enemies' movements and how to plan the perfect counter attack. When in London, as the son of the Earl of Matlock, he was welcomed to the best of gatherings and met with a variety of people. Though not as rich as his older brother, nor as handsome as his cousin, he was charming and sociable, and knew how to flirt with ladies of the ton. As a result, he was always well versed in the games people played both on battlefields and amidst London's haughtiest families.

Alas, all his battlefield training and all his personable charm was of no use when dealing with his aunt, Lady Catherine, once she was informed that her other nephew, Mr. Darcy was not at Rosings to attend her.

"What do you mean he is not here, Fitzwilliam? Where is He?" she had asked glaring at the colonel.

"Do you mean at this particular moment, Madam?" Fitzwilliam asked cheekily. "I'm afraid I do not know where Darcy is at this particular minute."

"Do not be impertinent, Fitzwilliam. I do not care for impertinence," her ladyship said.

Mr. Collins, who had been quiet for a total of five minutes, felt the need to interject in support of his patroness.

"Yes indeed," he began, "I have often noted that impertinence is most undignified." Collins ended with a deep bow.

"Indeed, Mr. Collins," Col. Fitzwilliam returned, "Almost as undignified as speaking when not spoken to. Wouldn't you agree, Lady Catherine?"

"Quite," said her ladyship. "But that is nothing to the point. I demand to know where my nephew is."

"Well, I am right here at your disposal, Madam." Col. Fitzwilliam replied, with his most charming smile.

"Do not try to be diverting, Fitzwilliam. I do not care for levity either." Her ladyship glared.

"Well, now. That's a quandary!" Col. Fitzwilliam said with a twinkle in his eyes. "What do you say, Mr. Collins. Which of the two is the greater evil? Impertinence or levity?"

The parson's eyes darted toward Lady Catherine in order to ascertain the answer most pleasing to her ladyship.

"Well, … I think," he began, but was unceremoniously interrupted by Lady Catherine.

"Do not attempt to think Mr. Collins. It does not become you."

"Indeed," said the colonel, barely able to hide his mirth. "Quite a waste of effort."

Mr. Collins bowed again, not entirely sure what he was to say or do. His wife, however, understood, too painfully the meaning in Col. Fitzwilliam's words. She blushed and looked down at her hands. Col. Fitzwilliam did not fail to notice her discomfort. Feeling mortified that his words had caused the young woman embarrassment he walked towards her and sat beside her on the sofa.

"I believe you must be worried for your friend, Mrs. Collins."

She looked up at his words and nodded.

"Indeed. Eliza is very intelligent and quite independent. But, under the present circumstances, I cannot help but be concerned."

"Well, let me put your mind at ease then," he whispered. "Unless I am very much mistaken, your friend is in the company of my cousin at this minute."

Mrs. Collins looked at him with no little surprise.

"How is it that she is with Mr. Darcy, sir?"

"You see, when I last saw my cousin this morning, he was on his way to find Miss Elizabeth."

"I'm glad to hear that," Mrs. Collins remarked. "But should they not be back at Rosings by now, sir?"

Col. Fitzwilliam thought for a moment before he responded.

"I wouldn't worry if I were you, Madam. Darcy is an excellent fellow with great sense. He will keep her safe." He hesitated before he continued, "Furthermore, I believe having some private time together will bring them both great deal of pleasure."

Mrs. Collins stared at the captain indignantly.

"I beg your pardon, sir?"

The colonel smiled reassuringly.

"I believe my cousin greatly admires your friend,"

Mrs. Collins considered the information for a few seconds before she said, "Col. Fitzwilliam, Eliza is a guest in my house. Her comfort, safety, and reputation are of paramount importance to me."

Understanding her discomfort, the colonel stated, "My cousin is the best of men, Mrs. Collins. He is the most honorable man I know. He will never do anything to harm or compromise your friend."

Mrs. Collins did not reply. The Colonel felt the need to explain further.

"I know I speak out of bounds and I know my cousin will be very upset with me for discussing his private affairs. He has not confided in me, but I believe he is in a sure way to offer for your friend."

"You astonish me, sir."

"Had you no idea then?"

"Oh, as for that, I have always perceived an attraction on Mr. Darcy's side towards Eliza. But I never thought he would act on it."

"Well, I don't know that he has. But Darcy is a devoted brother and a devoted friend. It is only natural that when he falls in love with a lady, he will be devoted to her and want to marry her. And, Darcy is a man who always gets what he desires."

"Well, I am happy to hear that. Although, I do believe that Mr. Darcy will have to work very hard to convince Eliza to marry him."

"I beg your pardon," Col. Fitzwilliam said with indignation, "do you mean to tell me that she may not have him? Need I remind you that Darcy is a _very_ eligible man?"

Mrs. Collins smiled confidently.

"I am well aware of Mr. Darcy's eligibility. However, I know my friend very well. She is a true romantic and will not marry for anything but the deepest love and respect."

Col. Fitzwilliam reflected on her words for a moment, and smiled.

"Well, it appears that my cousin is in luck."

"What do you mean, sir?

"Consider, Mrs. Collins, What can be more romantic than a charming bachelor rescuing and protecting his damsel in distress?"

Mrs. Collins laughed merrily.

"You paint a beautiful and romantic picture, except that Eliza will never admit to being a damsel in distress, and Mr. Darcy does not take the trouble to be charming.

Col. Fitzwilliam laughed too.

"Oh, dear. Now _you_ are painting a rather grim picture."

"Well, let us hope that yours is closer to reality than mine. I dearly love my friend, and I truly believe that what she needs is a strong partner who can appreciate her vivacity and intellect."

Col. Fitzwilliam nodded understandingly.

"Yes, and what my cousin needs is a woman of strong mettle who can put up with his demanding nature and bring joy to his life."

"What is it you are saying to Mrs. Collins?" Lady Catherine interrupted, "I must have my share in the conversation. Fitzwilliam, I demand to know where Darcy is."

Col. Fitzwilliam smiled at Mrs. Collins and walked away to calm Lady Catherine's nerves and redirect her thoughts for what seemed to be the hundredth time that morning.

_"Darcy, old man, you owe me a great deal for this,"_ he thought to himself. _"I hope at least you are enjoying your time with your lady." _

Col. Fitzwilliam smiled mischievously as he pictured Darcy, somewhere in the woods, enjoying an intimate embrace with his beloved.

Col. Fitzwilliam's picture was in fact not far from the truth. Mr. Darcy was indeed quite intimate with Miss Elizabeth at that very moment. But their experience was not exactly a romantic one. He had Elizabeth pinned against the hedgerows, his body blocking her from view. He had one hand firmly placed on her shoulder, while his other hand held Poseidon's rein. Elizabeth stood in Mr. Darcy's embrace, anxiously hoping that the horsemen, whoever they were, would pass by them without noticing them. Much to her discomfort and mortification, her entire body was alive to where his large hand rested on her shoulder possessively.

Within seconds, a group of horsemen passed by. Darcy realized that they could not have been the fugitives, as they looked like stable hands and farmers. As soon as the fading sounds of hooves indicated the horsemen where far enough, Darcy whispered, "All is well, Miss Elizabeth. I'm sorry if I scared you. It seems they were stable hands and farmers. There was no way for me to tell from afar so I saw no choice but for us to leave the path and hide."

And then he removed his hand from her shoulder leaving Elizabeth confused and embarrassed for her disheveled feelings. She took a deep breath to compose herself before she turned around to face him.

"I understand, sir. I appreciate your swiftness."

_"Was that a compliment?"_ Darcy wondered with surprise.

He had not moved back yet and Elizabeth had to crane her neck up to look at him. They were both quite aware of their closeness. Elizabeth suddenly found it very hard to breathe. He was staring at her in his unique unnerving way. Until yesterday, she thought he was finding fault with her, but she knew better now. His eyes were so demanding, and yet so gentle. She could not hold his gaze, and yet she was unable to look away. Noting her discomfort, Mr. Darcy stepped back and looked away toward the lane.

"Should we go back to the lane, sir?" Elizabeth said, trying hard to sound normal.

Mr. Darcy's gaze was back on her again.

"I believe we should make our way to Rosings in the woods. It is easier for us to hide here than on the lane, and I know my way around these woods very well."

"Do you believe we are in grave danger, sir?"

Mr. Darcy shifted his weight from one foot to another uncomfortably.

"Those horsemen we saw were all armed," he said.

Elizabeth waited for him to explain his meaning. He did not. He was staring ahead of him seemingly forgetting all about her presence.

"Admiral Sandry's letter indicated that he would send armed men to Rosings for protection," she suggested, "Perhaps these were the men he had mentioned"

"Perhaps," Darcy said, not sounding convinced at all. Absently, he rubbed his chin. Elizabeth found his action endearing.

_"Why am I noting the gentleman's habits?"_ Elizabeth admonished herself and frowned. Darcy turned at that moment and noticed her frown. Interpreting her frown as a sign of her concern and fear, he moved to reassure her.

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy called gently.

"Yes?"

"Please do not be afraid. I will protect you."

He had misread her frown, and Elizabeth was thankful for that. It will not do for him to know that she had been thinking about him. However, his concern for her touched her heart.

Even after being so harshly rejected by her only hours ago, he was still civil. No, he was more than civil. He was gentle and kind. He had come to her rescue, although she was not in an immediate danger. Yet, he had come for her, had swallowed his pride, had put aside his humiliation, and offered his escort and his protection to her. How could she not respond to his generous and selfless act? No matter what her opinion of him, she was determined to be fair, respectful, and above all, kind to the man who had humbled himself for her. Elizabeth's face transformed as she awarded him with a genuine smile.

"Thank you, sir."

She had never smiled at him in that way. He knew her smiles and had taken great pleasure in observing and identifying the meaning behind each. She had a cheeky smile, which appeared when she said something impertinent. He had been at the receiving end of that smile many times. She had a loving smile, which was reserved only for her sister, Jane. She also had a smile, which signified her pleasure when walking out in nature, reading an interesting passage in a book, or singing a song.

This smile, however, was a different one, and it filled Darcy with so much joy, and something akin to hope. Perhaps they could start anew.

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy began hesitantly. "It is going to be a long and winding path back to Rosings from here. You should ride Poseidon, and I will walk beside you."

Elizabeth paled in apprehension.

"Oh, there is no need for that, Mr. Darcy. I can walk back." She said, hoping he would not press her.

"I know you are capable to walk back, but surely it is more comfortable to ride." Darcy countered, preparing for yet another argument.

"Not really, walking is much more comfortable." Elizabeth was going to be polite, but she simply could not agree to ride.

"Nevertheless," Darcy said, holding her elbow and moving her toward Poseidon. "I insist that you ride back."

Elizabeth was uncharacteristically quiet, although her eyes were full of emotions Darcy could not comprehend. Mr. Darcy's voice softened a little as he continued.

"There is nothing untoward in what I am suggesting. You are an intelligent woman, surely you can see reason in what I suggest. Shall we try to put aside our disagreements until we are safely back at Rosings?"

How was she to argue with him when she knew he was in the right? She had no other course of action but to agree. She took a calming breath and waited for him to prepare the tall intimidating horse.

"_The man and the horse are so alike_," she thought begrudgingly.

Mr. Darcy brought the horse close to Elizabeth. He then stood directly in front of her and placed his hands on both sides of her waist to lift her up. However, as soon as he touched her, he felt her body tremble. He looked down at her, only to find her face pale and her eyes closed. He was confused as to the source of her reaction.

"Miss Elizabeth, are you unwell?" he asked, still holding her.

"No, sir. I am quite alright." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Mr. Darcy was not convinced, but decided not to press her. Perhaps she was upset because of their latest argument. He gently lifted her off the ground. Her hands gripped his sleeves forcefully and a small gasp escaped her as Darcy placed her on the saddle. Suddenly, comprehension downed on Darcy. He stared at her in disbelief. Her eyes were closed shut, and her body was shaking violently. She still hadn't let go of his coat sleeves. Darcy's heart broke for her.

_"My poor little darling,"_ he thought. _"You are afraid of horses. And you are too proud to tell me."_

"Miss Elizabeth," he said, determined to help her out of her discomfort.

Elizabeth opened her eyes hesitantly, looking down at him.

"Yes, sir?"

"I have a better idea. Sandry Hall is much closer than Rosings. Why don't we go there instead? I am sure that Admiral Sandry will lend us one of his carriages to take us back to Rosings after we have rested there and partaken of some refreshment."

Elizabeth stared at him, still not able to breathe comfortably.

"There is only one problem, though," Darcy continued. "We cannot ride to Sandry Hall. In fact, it is much easier to walk. I'm sorry for asking, but do you think you can walk to the manor instead of riding?"

"Yes," Elizabeth almost yelled. "Yes, I believe that is a great idea."

Darcy smiled.

"Then allow me to help you down," he said.

Elizabeth, realizing she had been holding on to his sleeves all this time, let go of them immediately and blushed. Darcy wrapped his hands around her small waist and lifted her off the horse. Her hands rested on his shoulders as he lifted her and gently placed her on the ground. Darcy looked at her to ensure she was feeling better. Color had returned to her face, and her breathing was more regulated.

They began walking once again. Elizabeth holding on to Darcy's arm and Darcy pulling his horse behind them as they made their way through the forest in the opposite direction and toward Sandry Hall.

Finally being able to breathe comfortably, Elizabeth wondered how lucky it was that Mr. Darcy should think of another path for them where they could walk instead of riding that monstrous beast. Just then, Elizabeth realized that it was not a matter of luck at all. He knew! He knew of her fear of horses! He had understood her reaction. She was embarrassed. He knew she was afraid. A gentleman such as Mr. Darcy, who found great pleasure in riding, would surely find her fear of horses pitiful and disgusting. But he had not laughed at her. He had not even made mention of it. Instead, he had offered an alternative plan, had pretended, to ease her out of riding the horse in the most dignified way.

_"How can this man, who offended me and my family just a day ago, be so thoughtful? So wonderfully caring?" _She wondered.

She looked up at him, preparing to thank him for his caring gesture. But before she could formulate her words, Darcy looked down at her, and smiled reassuringly. He did not say anything. He did not need to. All he had to say was in his eyes. He had read her appreciation in her eyes, and that was enough. He did not require any words. He turned his gaze back on the road again. Elizabeth was speechless. She was only beginning to understand the depth of the man walking beside her. The thought of having misjudged him was too mortifying for her to bear. But she was no longer ignorant of that possibility. She decided that as soon as she was safely back at the parsonage, she will read his letter with all the fairness he deserved. For the time being, she decided to distract herself by talking with the gentleman.

"I cannot stop thinking about the cry we heard earlier," Elizabeth began. "Who do you suppose it was, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth asked.

"I do not know. It came from the other side of the lanes."

"I hope that no one was hu….", Elizabeth was silenced as Mr. Darcy came to an abrupt stop. Elizabeth looked up at him enquiringly. He raised his finger to his mouth indicating for her to be silent. Elizabeth looked around nervously. At first, she did not know why Mr. Darcy had stopped. But then, she heard it too. It was the unmistakable sound of footsteps on broken branches of the forest floor.

Mr. Darcy quickly positioned Elizabeth behind a tree and whispered, "Stay here. Do not move unless I call you. If something happens to me, run in that direction as fast as your feet take you." He pointed in the direction of a group of trees located north of where they stood.

"But," Elizabeth began to protest.

"Elizabeth! You will do as I bid." He interrupted her, his demanding words only slightly softened by the way he said her name."

Had it been any other circumstance, Elizabeth would have told the gentleman what she thought of his demanding words and his dominating attitude. But, she understood the seriousness of their situation. So, for the first time in their acquaintance, Elizabeth did as Mr. Darcy bid, without making a fuss.

Mr. Darcy walked a few paces away from where she stood, reached into the pocket of his riding coat and brought out a pistol. Elizabeth gasped, her heart beating fast with anticipation.

"Who goes there?" Mr. Darcy called out, "Come out. I am armed and I will shoot if you don't identify yourself."

"Darcy?" came a voice from behind the trees, and out came a gentleman walking directly toward Darcy. Upon recognizing the approaching man, Darcy dropped his arm holding the gun.

"Robert?" he asked, with no little surprise.

"Bloody hell, Darcy. Is that really you?

"What are you doing here?" Darcy asked, placing the gun back in his pocket.

"Well, we are on Sandry Hall's grounds, and last I checked, I am a Sandry. So, the question is, what are you doing here?"

"I'm staying at Rosings," Darcy replied. He then walked back to where Elizabeth hid behind the tree. She looked pale.

"It is alright. Come." He said, holding her elbow. She allowed him to take her to where the young man stood. Sandry was still holding a gun.

Upon seeing her, the gentleman moved forward, his impression changing from shock to interest.

"And who is this beautiful creature? Darcy, I insist that you introduce us directly."

"Put away your gun, Robert. You are scaring the lady." Darcy admonished.

The young man did as he was bid. He put away his gun and took his hat off and took a step toward Elizabeth. He was a handsome young man, with sandy blond her and laughing blue eyes. He was a tall man, though not as tall as Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy performed the introductions.

"Miss Bennet, this is Captain Robert Sandry of Sandry Hall. This is Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn, Heartforshire." he introduced in his most impassive voice.

"It is a pleasure to meet you captain," Elizabeth curtseyed.

"The pleasure is all mine," Captain Sandry said, taking hold of Elizabeth' hand and kissing it boldly. Elizabeth flushed. Darcy cleared his voice and addressed Captain Sandry.

"Robert, forgive me, but I had heard that you were…"

"Killed in a battle?" Sandry finished Darcy's sentence, "I know. It seems that news of my untimely demise has been grossly exaggerated and wide spread."

"Well," Darcy said thoughtfully, "I'm glad it was just a rumor then. When did you return to England?"

"Last week," he returned. "Although. Had I known such a beauty resided nearby, I would have been here much sooner." He said, smiling at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled back. He was flirting with her. But she was immune to his charms.

"Are you aiding the admiral in capturing the criminals then?" She asked.

"Criminals?" asked Captain Sandry and laughed bitterly. "Yes, I am definitely catching some criminals."

The sarcasm in Sandry's voice did not scape Darcy's notice.

"I say, Darcy. Does this magnificent horse belong to your stables?" Sandry asked, walking toward Poseidon.

Darcy nodded.

"Well, you were always a lucky man. Best horses, best land, and now it seems, the most beautiful ladies too." Sandry said staring at Elizabeth meaningfully.

Darcy stepped forward.

"Mind your words and you manner, Robert. Miss Bennet is a gentlewoman. She is staying with her friend, the parson's wife. I was escorting her to Rosings where her friend is staying at the moment."

Sandry smiled.

"Always the impeccable gentleman. Eh, Darcy?"

Darcy winced at his words, remembering Elizabeth's admonishments from the night before. He felt rather than saw her gaze on himself.

"You do realize that you are going the wrong way, Darcy. This way leads to Sandry Hall." The Captain said, oblivious of their discomfort.

"Yes. We decided it was safer and faster to go to Sandry Hall instead of Rosings."

"Well, it is definitely faster. As for safer, I am not so sure. As you know, there are criminals out there." Sundry said, looking at Darcy. Darcy held his gaze wondering at his words.

"If you are walking to Sandry Hall, may I borrow your horse, Darcy?"

"Are you not walking back with us to the manor?"

"No, not just yet. I have to see someone." He said cryptically.

"Of course, you can take Poseidon."

"Thanks old man, I will return him to you soon," he said as he mounted the horse.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Bennet. I look forward to seeing you again very soon." He then turned and addressed Darcy.

"Take care, Darcy and do not trust anyone. Give my regards to my sister and the Admiral. Tell them I will pay them an overdue visit soon."

And he was off. Mr. Darcy frowned as he watched the captain ride away in the opposite direction. Darcy stared after him until he was out of sight. He then turned to Elizabeth, his jaw set and his mien dark.

"Miss Elizabeth, I believe we should walk faster and reach the manor as soon as possible. I cannot feel easy until we are safety indoors."

Agreeing wholeheartedly, Elizabeth fell into step with him and they made their way cautiously but quickly toward Sandry Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elizabeth stole a glance at the quiet gentleman walking beside her. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts. He was never a great conversationalist, but now, there was a certain unease in his mien that made Elizabeth quite uncomfortable. He was worried about something, and Elizabeth could see it in his deep frown and the hard line of his mouth.

"Mr. Darcy," she said, unable to contain herself. "I believe we must have some conversation."

He looked down at her, embarrassed for his poor manners.

"Forgive me, Miss Elizabeth. I did not mean to neglect you."

"You did not neglect me, sir. Moreover, I believe I am well acquainted with you to know of your lack of interest in engaging in mundane conversation."

Perceiving her twinkling eyes, he understood that he was once again at the receiving end of her wit. He smiled. She was certainly not one to let an uncomfortable circumstance dampen her spirits.

"I assure you, Miss Elizabeth, anyone who's had the pleasure of conversing with you will find it anything but mundane."

"How gallant of you, Mr. Darcy!" Elizabeth countered. "I never took you for a flatterer."

"I am not a flatterer, and even had I been one, I would not dare to flatter you. you are certainly not the kind of woman to be impressed by flattery." He stated.

Elizabeth smiled. He may be proud and disagreeable, but he was certainly an intelligent man.

"I have often noted your reluctance to speak, sir. Or perhaps, it is only me you refuse to converse with."

Darcy looked at her with no little surprise.

"Surely, you do not believe that."

"I certainly do. We once spent almost half an hour together in the library at Netherfield without exchanging a single word with each other. It seemed you were intent on ignoring me."

Darcy remembered that day in the library so clearly. Being alone with her in that library for half an hour was equal ecstasy and agony for him. He had decided to ignore her, but every minute was a struggle. He had a book open in his hands, pretending to read the same page the entire time. But all he could see was her, and all he could feel was her. The room smelled like her, a mixture of lavender and peach. Her curls looked lighter as the sun shown on her through the library window. Indeed, she looked like an angel sitting a few agonizing feet away from him, smiling as she read her book. In his mind, he had gone to her, had kissed her beautiful lips, had lifted her small frame and placed her on his lap. In his mind, she had responded to his kisses and had welcomed his possessive hands eagerly caressing her curves. In his mind, she had become his. How could he talk to her? She overwhelmed him. Her laughter, her eyes, her words. Everything about her overwhelmed him.

"Did it occur to you, Miss Elizabeth," Darcy stated still dazed by his thoughts of that day, "that it may not be my lack of interest in you that hinders our conversations?

Elizabeth looked up at him, confused by his words.

"It is not?" she asked.

"No. Indeed, it is quite the opposite. I very much desire your company and your conversation. But your presence, your wit and your beauty overpower me so as to render me speechless."

Elizabeth blushed crimson. But he did not look away. His eyes held hers and demanded for her to see the truth of his words. She did and the depth of what she saw terrified her. She looked away toward the road. She could not return his intense gaze because she could not return the feelings behind his gaze. What he felt for her was so plainly written in his eyes, not only she saw it, she felt it. But she did not love him. She did not even like him. Circumstances had thrown them together, and she had to admit that he had been everything a gentleman aught to be. But that still did not mean she could forgive him for what he had done to her sister, and to Mr. Wickham. Nor did it ease the sting of his insulting words from the previous night. She could not deny that she too may have been harsh in her reprimands of him, but she was still of the mind that Mr. Darcy was a proud and selfish man. She kept her gaze on the road, avoiding Mr. Darcy's.

He understood her meaning. She had seen what he held in his eyes, and she was not interested. Of course she was not interested. Had she not told him so last night? He was ashamed of his feelings now. Why could he not accept her refusal as a gentleman should?

_"Because I am not a gentleman. Had she not told me that, also?" _He told himself.

He had proposed to her and she had refused him. That had to be the end of their affair. But he was too selfish to respect her wishes. He had written to her, defending himself. To what purpose? And now, in the midst of the danger they were in, he was embarrassing her and himself by professing feelings she did not welcome. She was courteous and even kind to him today because of their circumstances. But it was clear that she wanted nothing more than to be free of him. She was never going to love him.

Darcy's heart wrenched at that thought. It was a reality he had to accept. If he truly loved her, which he knew he did, he should respect her wishes. He should protect her and keep her safe until she was back at the parsonage. And then, he should leave. He should go far away from her, and everything that would remind him of her. His love for her consumed him. She had become all he was, all he felt, and all he thought. How was he to run away from himself?

After what seemed to Elizabeth a very long time, she looked at him again. He was looking straight ahead. His face was even grimmer than before. He looked tired. Elizabeth looked down at where her hand rested on his arm. She was suddenly struck by the thought that as dramatic and uncomfortable as their situation was, there was something very natural and comforting in the way her hand rested in the crook of his arm. For two people who had such differing feelings towards each other, they walked with such ease. She remembered their dance at the Netherfield ball. Even amidst her verbal combat with the infuriating gentleman, she had felt great satisfaction in dancing with him. Their minds fought while their bodies danced in perfect accord.

_"How odd," _she thought_, "that for two opposite persons, our bodies are in such great harmony."_

She blushed at her own thoughts. Intent on changing their mood, she decided to once again start a conversation with him.

"Will you tell me about the Sandrys, sir?" She asked.

Lost in his dark thoughts, Darcy suddenly started at her question. He took a deep breath to calm his unsettled emotions. If she can be civil, so can I.

"Certainly. What would you like to know?"

Pleased that he was willing to cooperate, she asked, "How long have you known the captain?"

"Captain Sandry and I attended Cambridge together. Being a neighbor of my aunt's, naturally, I knew of the family. But I have never met the other members of the family."

"Being a neighbor of Lady Catherine's, I would have thought that the families would visit often! For, who wouldn't want the attention and benevolence of Lady Catherine's?"

"Who, indeed?" He said sardonically, smiling at her. She was happy to see the smile return to his face.

_"He is quite handsome when he smiles," _She thought.

"The Sandrys and the De Bourghs have never been on friendly terms." Darcy explained.

"Why is that, sir?" Elizabeth asked, genuinely interested.

"Lady Catherine strongly believes in preserving the ranks."

"Are not the Sandrys landed gentry?"

"The old Mr. Sandry was a mill owner from the North of England. He married a gentleman's daughter and bought this place, which used to be called the Radcliff Manor. He changed the name to Sandry Hall, renovated the house and settled down with his wife and children. From what I hear, many of their neighbors welcomed them to the neighborhood."

"Did Lady Catherine believe them to be below her notice?" Elizabeth asked mischievously.

"No," Darcy replied. "She thought them below her station, but sadly, not below her notice."

Elizabeth laughed. Darcy's heart beat faster at her beautiful laugh and his smile grew deeper.

"Poor Mr. Sandry," Elizabeth said.

"Oh, don't feel too badly for him." Darcy said still smiling. "Mr. Sandry was not to be intimidated by Lady Catherine. He severed the connection with the De Bourghs within a year of moving into the neighborhood."

"You are not in earnest, sir," Elizabeth said unbelievingly. "He did not do that."

"Oh, but he did, Miss Elizabeth." Darcy responded. "And he did it in a manner my aunt is likely to never recover from."

"Tell me." Elizabeth said, her eyes twinkling with interest.

"Are you sure you are equal to hearing it? I would not want to hurt your sensibilities." Darcy said gravely. His eyes, however, were full of mirth.

"I am quite sure, sir." Elizabeth was charmed by his playful manner.

"Well then, prepare yourself for something dreadful," He said, mischievously. And continued, "at a gathering at Rosings, my aunt had the presumption to instruct Mrs. Sandry on how to raise her daughter as a lady."

"Oh, no!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Yes, well, you know how my aunt is." Darcy responded, seemingly embarrassed.

"Yes, I assume Mr. Sandry did not like your aunt's suggestions."

"I doubt you could call her words suggestions. But, you are right. Mr. Sandry told Lady Catherine that Mrs. Sandry was more than capable of raising her daughter as a lady, as she herself was a lady. My aunt retaliated by saying that regardless of her breeding and beauty, Miss Sandry's chances of making an advantages marriage amongst the ton was greatly damaged by the fact that she was not a gentleman's daughter."

Elizabeth gasped. Unable to continue walking, she stopped and turned to face Mr. Darcy.

"What a terrible thing to say. Although, I can perfectly believe Lady Catherine capable of saying these words."

"Yes, and very eloquently too." Darcy said sardonically.

"What did Mr. Sandry say?"

"I believe his exact words were 'better to be a mill owner's daughter than a blabbering hussy.' "

Elizabeth stared at him in disbelief. Her hands flew to her mouth, her eyes wide in shock. Her shoulders began to shake and then the mirth in her eyes transferred to her lips in what Darcy thought was the most beautiful music in the world. She laughed. Darcy took in a deep breath and smiled at her.

_"What a joy it is to make this woman laugh,"_ he thought.

Darcy shook his head to clear his thoughts. He once again offered his arm to Elizabeth, which she took with a smile still lingering on her lips. They walked on for a few more minutes before Elizabeth began speaking again.

"Is the admiral old Mr. Sandry's son, then?"

"Yes. Mr. Sandry had four children. His oldest son, Thomas Sandry, came into inheritance three years ago, when Mr. Sandry passed away. Admiral Sandry is the second son. Then there is Robert Sandry, and finally Miss Sandry."

"Why is the admiral at Sandry Hall? Does Mr. Sandry reside in London?"

"Unfortunately, about a year ago, Mr. Sandry and his mother were both killed when their carriage turned on the road. The admiral was stationed in Spain at that time. He was called back to England to take over the estate in his brother's place."

"How tragic for them to lose both their mother and brother so!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Yes. Well, from what I hear, both the admiral and his sister are quite recluse and live a very quiet life at Sandry Hall."

"Is Miss Sandry very young?"

"She is older than you by at least three or four years. I have heard that she is very accomplished and quite a beauty."

"Have you never seen her in London during the season, sir?"

"No. I have not had that pleasure."

"I take it they don't travel in the same circles as you do."

Darcy looked down at her sharply.

"You disapprove of my circle of acquaintances, Miss Elizabeth?" He asked with an edge to his words.

"Quite the contrary, sir. I believe _you_ disapprove of those outsideof _your_ circle." She replied. The meaning behind her words were not lost on Darcy.

"I do not presume to know anything about those outside of my acquaintance." Darcy said impassively.

"Clearly."

Darcy stopped and turned towards her.

"What is it you are accusing me of now?"

"Nothing sir. We both agree that you care nothing about those who are unrelated to you." Elizabeth shrugged and turned to walk again, only to be stopped by Mr. Darcy's hand holding her arm and turning her back to face him once more.

"We agree on no such thing, and you will kindly refrain from attributing me with thoughts and feelings that are not mine."

Although he spoke softly, there was an edge to his words that intimidated Elizabeth. But she was more than happy to retaliate and respond in kind.

"Come, Mr. Darcy. I have seen how you behave amongst people of lower standing than your own. You may not be as blunt in expressing yourself as Lady Catherine, but one can clearly see the resemblance in the turn of your minds. You both like to preserve the ranks."

Now he was offended. To be called arrogant and conceited was one thing, but to be placed in the same category as his aunt, whose behavior had always filled him with shame and anger, was quite another.

_"Can her opinion of me become any worse?"_ Darcy wondered.

"I am nothing like my aunt." Darcy said taking a step toward her, his tall frame towering over her. "While I have great affection for her as the sister of my most beloved mother, I have never thought as she does and I have never behaved as she has. As for my circle of acquaintances, need I remind you that Mr. Bingley, whose wealth comes entirely from trade, is among my closest friends?"

Elizabeth was mollified by his words. It was true that he had chosen to be friends with Mr. Bingley who was clearly below Mr. Darcy's rank in society. If nothing else, that showed that when it came to his friends, he cared little about the dictates of society. Furthermore, he had offered for her. Although a gentleman's daughter, she was not wealthy or well connected. He had ignored the dictates of society when it came to his heart as well.

Still she felt the need to press her point.

"You thought everyone in Hertfordshire was beneath your notice." Elizabeth said stepping closer, their faces inches apart. "You barely spoke to anybody but to give them a set down. Indeed, you hardly noticed anyone."

"I noticed you." He said with a raised voice.

Elizabeth blushed and looked down.

"Yes, only to find fault in me."

"What? What lunacy is this?" Darcy said, part confusion, part fury.

Elizabeth did not respond. Her eyes were fixed on the ground. Darcy gripped her arms, frustration surging through him.

"Look at me," he demanded. She did not.

"Elizabeth," he said, his voice noticeably softer, "Please."

_Why did he have to say her name that way? Why did he have to be gentle? When he was impassive and proud, she could easily look at him, reprimand him, even hate him. But when he looked at her with those demanding eyes, when he called her in that caressing manner, she was defenseless._

She looked up at him and saw the plea in his eyes.

"What have I said or done to make you think I have been finding fault in you?"

She had to be honest. His eyes demanded that of her. And she was unable to refuse.

"You called me 'tolerable'," Elizabeth said. "You said I was 'not handsome enough to tempt you.'"

Darcy stared at her dumbfounded. He looked as if he did not understand what she had said. She must be mistaken. Maybe she misheard him. And then, understanding downed on him. His mind went from confusion to understanding, to mortification, anger, and then pain.

"I… I ….", unable to speak, he let go of her shoulders. His hand went to his mouth, raked through his hair, and then dropped to his side. How could he be so stupid? So, hurtful! Why had he said those words? How she must have felt when she had heard his words. He turned to her, embarrassed and unsure.

"I did not mean it," he began. "I did not mean a word of what I said that night at the assembly."

Elizabeth looked up at his words.

"I did not know anyone could hear me. Indeed, I should not have said those words at all. I did not even look at you before I formulated an answer to Bingley. I just wanted him to leave me alone." Darcy explained.

"It is quite alright, sir. I do not need your assurances or your apology."

"You may not need it, Miss Elizabeth. But I have to offer it. Please allow me to explain."

Elizabeth nodded her acquiescence.

"Last autumn, when we first came to Hertfordshire, I was not myself. Something…something terrible had happened to my family, and I was still recovering from the effects of it. That night at the assembly, I was in a dark mood, and hearing people talk about my wealth not more than minutes since I had walked in the room, made me even more miserable. I know there is no excuse for my thoughtless words. But I humbly apologize to you."

Elizabeth did not respond. Darcy moved closer and took hold of her hand and held it between his large ones.

"Had I been in the right state of mind to truly look at you that night, I would not have uttered those words. I did look at you, days later, at Lucas Lodge. I had the pleasure to look at you, and see you for the first time. It wasn't long since I considered you one of the handsomest women of my acquaintance. Surely, you must see that."

She did see it. The admiration is his eyes, and the openness of his expression left little doubt in her mind that Mr. Darcy indeed found her beautiful. Although, Elizabeth never sought his admiration, his compliments brought her great pleasure.

"Can you forgive me?" Mr. Darcy asked, suddenly looking and sounding much younger.

She realized then, that even from the beginning of their acquaintance, she cared about his opinion of her. She was deeply affected by his words at the assembly. She had told herself that it was because he had wounded her vanity. But now, she knew it was more than that. Her feelings were hurt, because somehow, his opinion of her mattered, greatly. And now, knowing that he found her handsome meant more than a balm to a wounded vanity. She felt the distinct pleasure of attracting his attention. It seemed that all these months, she had wanted him to want her. She smiled, despite herself, and then blushed becomingly at her own reaction to him.

"Yes, sir. And I thank you for your compliments." She finally responded.

Mr. Darcy bowed over the hand he was holding and bestowed a kiss on her knuckles. He then placed her hand on his arm and began walking with her again. They did not talk any more as they were both lost in their thoughts. Elizabeth had to reflect on how dramatically her thoughts and feeling were changing. Mr. Darcy was glad that he had apologized to her for his thoughtless words. He hoped that could be a beginning to a new understanding between the two. With a smile, he wondered how many more explanations and apologies were in store for him.

Within minutes, the house was in full view. It was a smaller house than Rosings, but it appeared to be well taken care of. As the two approached the house, the doors of the front entrance opened and an old man wearing a livery stepped out, bowing to them both.

"Good afternoon, Madam, Sir."

Mr. Darcy brought out his card and handed it to the old man.

"Present my card to the admiral."

"If you please wait in the parlor, I shall deliver your card directly."

The old butler showed them to a large room off the main hall and disappeared with Mr. Darcy's card. Elizabeth surveyed the room curiously and then turned to Mr. Darcy, only to find him staring at her in his usual unnerving manner.

"You must be feeling relieved, sir."

"I will be relived once you are safely restored to your friend at the parsonage."

"Well, if the admiral lends us his carriage, that will happen soon. You will be happy to be rid of me," she said with a smile.

"I assure you, Miss Elizabeth. It is quite the contrary."

Before Elizabeth could formulate an answer, the door opened, and in walked a tall man with a handsome face and a rather self-assured air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all,**

**Thank you so much for all your comments and reviews. I love your reactions to the different characters. It is so great to see how some of you can already guess where I am going with the story, and how some of you are so wrong :P**

**This is such an amazing ride. Please stay with me and keep me going with your reviews. **

Chapter 6

The tall man had an attractive face and an impressive physique. He was fashionably dressed and had an air of elegance about him that impressed Elizabeth as soon as he walked in the room. His long strides took him across the room to where Mr. Darcy stood.

"Mr. Darcy?" he asked, and bowed. "I am Admiral Sandry, at your service."

Darcy returned his bow with one of his own.

"Thank you admiral. I apologize for our unexpected arrival."

"Not a bit of it. I'm honored by your presence." He said and then turned his attention to Elizabeth. Darcy walked toward Elizabeth and stood beside her to perform the introductions.

"May I present Miss Bennet of Longbourn, Hertfordshire?"

The Admiral walked toward her and bowed.

"Welcome to Sandry Hall, Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth curtseyed.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, admiral."

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you," he said, offering his arm to Elizabeth.

"Please allow me to show you to the drawing room. I believe my sister is awaiting me there. Shall we have tea together and discuss how I may be of service to you?"

His charming smile and friendly manners put Elizabeth at ease immediately. She had been agitated all morning, and finally feeling safe inside a house with a welcoming owner was very much appreciated. She smiled a brilliant smile at him and took his arm.

"With pleasure, sir."

"Wonderful," he said leading them out of the room. Darcy followed the Admiral and Elizabeth, not completely at ease at being in a strange house. Hopefully, he thought, the Admiral will lend them his carriage soon.

They walked down the hallway and entered a larger room with a wonderful view of the gardens. In the center of the room, a young lady of five and twenty stood from her seat on the sofa.

"Oh, but how wonderful! I did not know we were to have company, David." she said and walked toward them. She was a very beautiful lady with golden hair and blue eyes that greatly resembled those of Captain Sandry's. The Admiral performed the introductions.

"Isabel, this is Miss Bennet of Hertfordshire. And this is Mr. Darcy of Pemberley, Derbyshire. This is my sister, Miss Isabel Sandry."

Isabel curtseyed prettily and smiled.

"It is a pleasure, Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth curtseyed.

"How do you do, Miss Sandry?"

Miss Sandry curtseyed to Mr. Darcy and addressed him with a brilliant smile.

"How do you do, Mr. Darcy?" She held out her hand for him.

Mr. Darcy took her proffered hand and bowed over it, but did not kiss it.

"It is a pleasure, Miss Sandry," he said formally.

Elizabeth thought she saw disappointment in Miss Sandry's eyes for a brief moment before the young lady smiled again and invited everyone to sit down. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Mr. Darcy's obtuseness when it came to women.

_"This man is utterly incapable of being charming."_ She thought.

The Admiral sat on the sofa beside Elizabeth, a little too close for Darcy's comfort. Miss Sandry sat on a chair near her brother and Mr. Darcy positioned himself on a chair across from the sofa. Miss Sandry began pouring tea for them.

"What brings you to Kent, Mr. Darcy?" asked the Admiral.

"I am staying at Rosings." Darcy explained. "Lady Catherine is my aunt. I come here once a year to visit my aunt and to look at the estate books with her steward."

"Are you staying at Rosings as well, Miss Bennet?" Miss Sandry asked, while offering her a cup of tea.

"No, Miss Sandry. I am staying with my cousin, Mr. Collins, and his wife at the parsonage."

"Lady Catherine received your missive this morning, Admiral." Mr. Darcy explained, "My cousin, Col. Fitzwilliam, is guarding the house and its inhabitants. The parson and his family were invited to stay at Rosings until this matter is resolved. Unfortunately, when they left the parsonage for Rosings, Miss Bennet was touring the Park and wandered too far from the parsonage. I … er…"

Darcy looked at Elizabeth hesitantly, not entirely sure how to finish his sentence. Amused by his awkwardness, she lifted her eyebrows feigning ignorance of the reason for his discomfort. He glared at her, not appreciating her humor. She hid her smile behind her teacup.

"I …. happened upon her as I was riding," Darcy finally continued, "and since we were closer to Sandry Hall, we decided to come here instead of Rosings. We are hoping that you will lend us one of your carriages and possibly the escort of some of your men back to Rosings."

Admiral Sandry looked at Darcy thoughtfully.

"But of course. You may have one of the carriages anytime you desire it. But you must be exhausted from all that walk. I suggest that you rest here for a while."

"I'm afraid we cannot delay our departure. I am sure our friends and family are already worried. They do not know where we are and under the present circumstances, I believe we should return to Rosings as soon as possible." Darcy replied.

"Well, that can be easily remedied. Why don't you write a note to Rosings. I will have one of my men deliver it in person right away. That way they will know where you and Miss Bennet are staying." The admiral suggested.

"I wouldn't want to endanger your man for delivering a note." Darcy stated.

"Oh, my men are all armed, and they ride in groups. They are quite safe." The Admiral said proudly.

"I thank you for your generous offer, Admiral. However, I …"

"To be quite candid with you, Mr. Darcy," the Admiral interrupted. "Although my men are armed and can take care of themselves, I'd feel much better if you and Miss Bennet were safely inside Sandry Hall tonight. I am confident that we will capture the criminals before the night is out. I promise that you and Miss Bennet will be safely returned to Rosings tomorrow morning."

"Oh, please do not refuse, Mr. Darcy," Miss Sandry said, "We are so glad to have you here. Sandry Hall is a quiet place and we do not dine with many families in the neighborhood. I often feel so very lonely here."

Miss Sandry ended her speech with a pretty pout. Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth to ascertain her opinion. She understood his unspoken request and smiled reassuringly at him. Understanding her answer, he turned to Miss Sandry.

"I thank you for your warm hospitality, Madam. I believe Miss Bennet and I can greatly benefit from some rest. And of course, we look forward to getting to know you better. Since the Admiral believes this to be the safer course of action, we will stay at Sandry Hall tonight and return to Rosings on the morrow."

Miss Sandry's pleasure at his answer was evident in her eyes.

"Wonderful. I am going to ask the housekeeper to prepare two rooms for you." She said and rang the bell for the housekeeper who appeared almost immediately, and promised to have the rooms ready and baths drawn up directly.

"Well," the admiral spoke jovially. "Now, you have Miss Bennet to keep you company, Isabel."

Elizabeth smiled at Miss Sandry. The Admiral then bent his head close to Elizabeth and said.

"Although, I hope you will not forget about me, Miss Bennet. I have been quite lonely, too."

Elizabeth felt uncomfortable under his suggestive gaze. She looked up at Mr. Darcy. He lifted his eyebrows mimicking her earlier action. He wore a crooked smile, thoroughly enjoying her discomfort.

_"Hateful man!"_ She thought and glared at Mr. Darcy's self-satisfied smirk. His smile deepened and that is when, for the first time in their acquaintance, Elizabeth became aware that Mr. Darcy had dimples. Much to Elizabeth's consternation and embarrassment, she felt her heart race and her face grow warm at seeing the dimples on the gentleman's handsome face. Elizabeth looked away. Miss Sandry, amused by her brother's words and noting Elizabeth's flushed face, laughed merrily.

"Oh, fie, David. You are making my new friend uncomfortable by your words. Do not start flirting so soon, as you may frighten her. You do not want her to run away now, do you?" She said.

"No indeed," Admiral Sandry replied. "Now that I have had the pleasure of your acquaintance, Miss Bennet, I insist on enjoying your company for as long as possible. Mind, I will not take no for an answer. You will find me a very persistent man."

Elizabeth blushed deeper. Mr. Darcy, deciding that the Admiral was overstepping the bounds with Elizabeth, cleared his throat uncomfortably and said.

"I believe I should send a letter to Rosings directly, Admiral. Would you be so kind at to supply me with some stationary?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Darcy. I will have it brought up to your room. I have to see to some things around the estate. I shall be back for dinner. We keep country hours for dinner here. Dinner will be served at 5."

The Admiral stood and bid them adieu and left the drawing room with a few long strides. Elizabeth noted that as impressive and handsome as the Admiral was, she felt no regret at seeing him leave. In fact, she felt relieved to be rid of his attentions. She turned to find Mr. Darcy studying her intensely. Desperately desiring solitude, Elizabeth prayed for her room to be readies soon. She needed to rest and to think, away from Mr. Darcy's scrutinizing gaze.

Her prayers were soon answered as the housekeeper came in and offered to show her and Mr. Darcy to their respective rooms. They respectfully excused themselves from their hostess and followed the housekeeper up the grand staircase.

"I should have insisted that we return to Rosings today." Darcy stated with a voice soft enough only Elizabeth could hear.

She looked up at him, surprised by his words.

"Why, sir? Are you apprehensive about something?"

Darcy breathed deeply and shook his head.

"Not particularly. I just … perhaps it is nothing."

Elizabeth placed her hand on his arm as they walked down the hall.

"What is troubling you, Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy looked down at her and smiled reassuringly.

"Nothing, really. It is just that I do not know the Admiral very well."

"You know the Captain." She reminded him.

"That is true," he said, still not convinced.

"And Miss Sandry is very charming" She added.

"That is also true."

"And she seems to be quite impressed by you." She said, mischievously.

"As is Admiral Sandry by you." Darcy countered.

"I think the Admiral is charming" she said, not truly honest with him or herself.

Darcy looked at her, no longer smiling. Elizabeth regretted her words immediately.

"Yes, well, it seems you have a habit of equating a handsome face with a charming personality." Darcy stated, his face hard as stone.

"If that was the case Mr. Darcy, you would have been the most charming man I know. But as you clearly are not, your observation is incorrect." Elizabeth snapped.

However, upon realizing what she had uttered, her eyes grew wide and her face turned crimson. Unwittingly, she had told the gentleman that she considered him a very handsome man. Mr. Darcy's eyes showed so many emotions, Elizabeth was not able to read his thoughts.

"I thank you, Madame," Darcy said. "both for your compliment and for your insult."

They had reached Elizabeth's room by this point and the housekeeper was standing a few feet away, waiting to show Mr. Darcy to his room. Mr. Darcy bowed to Elizabeth, and keeping his face unnervingly close to her face, he whispered.

"A word of advice, Miss Elizabeth. The Admiral, may be a charming man, but he is also a man of the world, who is used to having his way with everything and everyone. I beseech you to act cautiously and be on your guard."

He did not wait for a response and walked away, leaving Elizabeth breathless, embarrassed, and confused. She walked in to her room and closed the door firmly behind her.

_"That man," _she huffed. _"That infuriating, self-important, …."_ She sat on the four-poster bed and tried to calm her nerves.

_"How dare he tell me to be cautious. He is not related to me in any way. The presumption!"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door. Upon being bid to enter, a young maid walked in and curtseyed.

"If you please, Miss. Miss Sandry sent this dress for you to change into for dinner."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you. That is very kind of Miss Sandry."

"She also sent me to help you bathe and dress, Miss."

"Thank you. I would like a bath. You may place the dress on the chair and ready the water."

"Yes, Miss."

The maid did as she was told and soon the bath was ready. Elizabeth removed her dress and submerged into the tub, allowing the warm water sooth her aching feet and her disarrayed thoughts. Feeling relaxed after the bath, she slept for an hour and by half past four, she was dressed in Miss Sandry's beautiful dress, her hair done by the young maid, and her spirits much restored. She had even managed to forgive Mr. Darcy for being … well … Mr. Darcy. Almost!

Elizabeth left her room and retracing her steps from earlier, found her way back through the winding hallway to the top of the staircase. As she walked down the steps, she noticed Mr. Darcy standing at the foot of the stairs, staring up at her. He was dressed, as always, quite meticulously for dinner. He smiled as she reached the bottom.

"You look beautiful, Miss Elizabeth." He said, so softly, she could barely hear him.

"Thank you, sir. Miss Sandry lent me one of her dresses for dinner." She smiled. "You look as impeccable as ever, Mr. Darcy. Has the Admiral lent you his clothes as well?"

"Er… no." He said sheepishly.

"Well, then. I do not understand. Where did you come by these clothes?" Elizabeth asked, curiously. Mr. Darcy avoided her eyes, shifting his weight from one foot to another. Understanding dawned on Elizabeth.

"Mr. Darcy! Am I to understand that you had these clothes delivered from Rosings?" She asked incredulously.

"My valet takes prodigious care of my attire." He said, flushed and embarrassed.

Unable to contain her mirth, Elizabeth laughed. Instead of being offended by her laugh, Mr. Darcy smiled, deeply enough for the dimples to appear again.

"Apparently," He said. "My valet took it upon himself to give some of my clothes to the men who delivered my letter to bring back to Sandry Hall."

"He must be a great source of comfort to you." She said, her eyes still full of laughter.

"As well as a great source of embarrassment." Darcy countered.

"How so?"

"He is a very creative man and always likes to explore new knots on my cravat."

"I take it you don't particularly enjoy his explorations."

"I do not want to be mistaken with a dandy, Miss Elizabeth."

"Trust me, sir. No one will ever dare mistake you for a dandy."

His eyes danced with amusement.

"Another compliment, Miss Elizabeth? You astonish me!"

"Not as much as I astonish myself, sir. I am not used to complimenting you."

"I know that only too well, having been the recipient of your reproves so many times in the past. But I find I can happily become accustomed to your compliments."

Elizabeth laughed.

"I thought you said my presence rendered you speechless, Mr. Darcy. You certainly have no problem conversing now!"

"You told me to practice, Miss Elizabeth. Did you not?" Mr. Darcy returned.

Before Elizabeth could think of a punishing response, they were interrupted by the entrance of Admiral and Miss Sandry.

"There you are," Admiral Sandry said, walking toward Elizabeth. "How lovely you look, Miss Bennet."

"Thank you, sir." Elizabeth replied, taking his proffered arm. Mr. Darcy smiled to Miss Sandry and offered his arm to take her to the dining room.

"We have chosen to dine in the smaller dining room tonight. It is cozy and informal." Miss Sandry Explained.

"And it allows for easy conversation." Admiral remarked as they entered the dining room.

"Oh, that is what Mr. Darcy desires above all else." Elizabeth said cheekily. "He is a great conversationalist."

Elizabeth sat down and looked up at him triumphantly.

_"minx",_ he thought as he sat across from her. The first course was served, and Elizabeth found the food quite delicious.

"I am surprised we have not met before in London, sir." Miss Sandry began. "I go to London every year for the season."

"I do not attend many London parties, Miss Sandry." Darcy explained. "I spend most of time in Derbyshire and when I am in London, I am often with my close family and friends."

"Running your estate must be a great responsibility for you, Mr. Darcy" Miss Sandry said, drinking from her wine. "I suppose Pemberley must be a very large estate to require so must of your time and attention," she observed.

Elizabeth was reminded of Miss Bingley's remarks about Mr. Darcy's state. She smiled to herself.

Mr. Darcy considered Miss Sandry's words for a few seconds. He looked down at his plate before answering.

"Pemberley is a large enough estate to need my constant attention." He responded.

"Does Mrs. Darcy reside at Pemberley or is she in London?" Miss Sandry asked.

Darcy grew uncomfortable with her line of questions.

"I am not married, Miss Sandry." He said flatly, hoping she would change the topic. She did not. Miss Sandry's smile was one of joy and relief.

"I am sure when you do marry, Mr. Darcy, your wife will be a great help in running your grand estate."

Darcy's eyes found Elizabeth's. She blushed and looked down at her food, suddenly losing her appetite.

"Perhaps Mr. Darcy does not like to share the running of his estate with his wife." The admiral remarked. "Masters of such great estates prefer to be in full control of things. Their wives' duties only extend to the running of the household."

"If I am ever fortunate enough to marry," Darcy began slowly. "I would be more than happy to share the responsibilities of running _all_ of Pemberley with its mistress."

Elizabeth looked up at that, surprised by his words.

"You would?" Miss Sandry asked the question on Elizabeth's mind.

"I would." He replied, answering Miss Sandry, but holding Elizabeth's gaze.

"But women are usually not so good at estate matters. They find it boring." Miss Sandry commented ignorant of Mr. Darcy's and Elizabeth's wordless communication.

"The woman I marry will surely be a lady of great intellect and understanding. She will be my partner in everything." Darcy said, still staring at Elizabeth.

"I'm sure Mrs. Darcy will have her hands full with running Pemberley house, as well as the London house. She will surely have many calls to make and places to visit. Mrs. Darcy will be a fortunate woman. Do you not agree, Miss Bennet?" Miss Sandry asked.

Darcy looked down at his plate. His face showed his discomfort and his pain. To ask a woman who had refused his proposal about the merits of being married to him was simply too much. Surprisingly, Elizabeth did not find it hard to respond.

"Yes, Miss Sandry. Mrs. Darcy will be a fortunate woman to be sure."

Darcy looked up at her words.

"Certainly," Miss Sandry said. "As she will live in grand houses, socialize with the best families of England, and have the respect of the society." Miss Sandry commented, smiling at Mr. Darcy meaningfully.

Darcy looked down again, reflecting that none of these reasons were enough for Elizabeth to accept his proposal.

"Those are great incentives indeed." Elizabeth spoke, "But I believe her fortune lies in being married to a man who respects her mind."

Darcy's eyes darted back at her.

"Well, to be sure, Darcy's views seem to be quite progressive." Admiral Sandry commented.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Mr. Darcy is an enlightened gentleman."

It was Darcy's turn to be surprised by her words. Her eyes did not have the mischievousness they usually held. She was not being impertinent. She was complimenting him again, and this one meant more to Darcy than anything else. She respected him. Was it possible that her poor opinion of him was changing?

_"She has read the letter." _He concluded.

He smiled and she smiled back at him.

"I say, Darcy." Admiral Sandry said suddenly. "I forgot to ask earlier. You said you were riding when you came across Miss Bennet, this morning. Well, where is your horse now?"

Reluctantly, Mr. Darcy pulled his eyes away from Elizabeth to face the Admiral.

"I gave it to Robert," He answered.

The admiral's mien grew pale as he gaped at Mr. Darcy.

"Robert?" the Admiral asked, with a voice barely above a whisper.

"Captain Robert Sandry." Darcy said. "We saw him in the woods on our way to Sandry Hall. He borrowed my horse. He said he was going to call at Sandry Hall soon. I was hoping to see him at dinner tonight."

Whatever the Admiral was about to say was interrupted by Miss Sandry's gasp as she spilled her wine all over her dress.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone,**

**I am, as usual, so grateful for your reviews and comments, as well as follows and favourites. Every time I read a review, I feel so amazing. To know that so many people are engaged with the story and characters is the best feelings for an author. Please keep the reviews coming. Also, thank you so much to those who point out my spelling errors (which are plenty :)**

**I really like this chapter. It has a lot going on both about Darcy and Lizzy and about the adventure. I think many of you will be surprised by the twists in this chapter. Anyway, read, enjoy, and tell me what you think. Please!**

Chapter 7

Mr. Darcy was the first of the two gentlemen to stand up from his seat and offer his services to Miss Sandry. Admiral Sandry was only a few seconds behind him.

"Isabel, my dear, are you alright?" the Admiral asked as he walked to where his sister sat, her face pale and her hands trembling. He put a hand on her shoulder, which seemed to catch her attention. She looked up at him briefly and then turned her face toward her guests and addressed them with a forced smile.

"Oh, how clumsy of me! I am so embarrassed." She said, smiling at Elizabeth and then at Mr. Darcy. " You must think me so ill-mannered!"

Mr. Darcy did not respond. Elizabeth noticed that he was not even paying attention to Miss Sandry. His attention seemed to be focused on Admiral Sandry. So, Elizabeth smiled at Miss Sandry reassuringly.

"Not at all, Miss Sandry. But you must go and change, so your maid can clean the dress for you as soon as may be. Otherwise I am afraid the wine stain will be hard to remove."

"You are quite right, Miss Bennet." The Admiral agreed. "Go ahead and change, Isabel. We will await your return."

"Oh, No. I will go and change, but please go on with your dinner. I am not very hungry in any case." She said. She then stood up from her seat, curtseyed and walked out of the dining room.

The Admiral walked back to his seat and smiled at Elizabeth.

"Is the food to your liking, Miss Bennet?" He was charming once again.

Elizabeth was surprised at his sudden change of mood and conversation. However, she saw no reason to be unpleasant.

"Yes," she replied with a smile. "I thank you, Admiral."

"Forgive me, Admiral." Darcy's voice caught their attention. "I did not mean to make you and Miss Sandry uncomfortable by mentioning Robert."

The Admiral drank a healthy mouthful of his wine before he responded.

"Mr. Darcy, I'm not quite sure whom you saw in the woods today, but my brother died about six months ago. He was killed in the battle." He stated with a low voice.

"You are mistaken, Admiral. Although I had heard the same rumor about Robert's death, he is alive and well. As I mentioned earlier, I saw him today myself, and so did Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. Admiral Sandry looked at Darcy thoughtfully.

"You must be mistaken. I know for a fact that he is dead. This man that you saw must have pretended to be Robert. Maybe he just wanted to steal your horse. He might have even been one of the fugitives."

Darcy shook his head in disagreement.

"I am not mistaken, Admiral. The man we saw was indeed Captain Robert Sandry. We both recognized each other." Darcy explained.

The Admiral stared at Mr. Darcy in apprehension.

"Do you mean you are acquainted with Robert personally?"

"Yes, Captain Sandry and I attended the same university." Darcy replied.

Admiral Sandry nodded in understanding.

"Forgive me. I was not aware. You see, I had already left Oxford before Robert began his studies there, and so I do not know anyone of his university friends."

Elizabeth's eyes darted toward Mr. Darcy with no little confusion. She knew, from their conversation earlier that morning, that both Mr. Darcy and Captain Sandry attended Cambridge, and not Oxford. Elizabeth was about to voice her thoughts but stopped upon seeing Mr. Darcy's warning look. He shook his head, ever so slightly, that Elizabeth was not quite sure if he had indeed done so. She knew for certain that he was communicating something to her. She nodded and took a sip of her wine.

"My cousin, Henry Fitzwilliam, is four years my senior. He also attended Oxford. Perhaps you happen to know him from your university years?" Darcy addressed the Admiral.

The Admiral thought briefly and replied, "Of course. Henry. Great fellow." He took another healthy gulp of his drink.

Elizabeth did not understand the meaning behind Mr. Darcy's question, but she could see the significance of the Admiral's reply in Mr. Darcy's subtle reactions. His jaw hardened and he began rubbing his chin absently. She knew enough of the gentleman's reactions and habits by now to know that he was indeed concerned.

A footman stepped in and delivered a note for the Admiral. He perused the note briefly and stood.

"Please excuse me," the Admiral said. "There is an urgent matter that requires my immediate attention. I have to attend to it directly. However, I doubt that I will be long. Shall we meet in the drawing room in an hour? I am sure my sister will be ready to join us by then."

"That is a wonderful idea, Admiral." Elizabeth said sweetly, perceiving that Mr. Darcy was lost in contemplation.

"Please enjoy you dinner and take as much time as you may need. My staff will be at your service." The Admiral said. He then took Elizabeth's hand and lifted it to his mouth and bestowed a lingering kiss upon it.

"I will see you soon, Miss Bennet. And I hope you will honor us with a song."

Elizabeth smiled.

"If you wish it, sir."

Admiral smiled in reply. He then bowed to Mr. Darcy, who had stood up from his chair, and left the room.

Mr. Darcy stared at the closed door for a minute, his face impassive and his thoughts impossible to read.

"Miss Elizabeth. If you are no longer hungry, what do you say to walking to the library with me? I know of your great love for books and I am confident we can find treasures amongst the books in Sandry Hall library." He stated, his eyes begging her to agree.

"Of course, sir," she replied as she stood. "I would love to see the library."

Mr. Darcy offered his arm to Elizabeth who took it with a smile. As they walked down the halls toward the library, Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy hesitantly. He was looking straight ahead, his lips set in a hard line.

"Do you know where the library is, sir?" she asked, wishing he would talk to her.

Darcy nodded.

"I have never been to Sandry Hall. However, this house is designed quite similar to a house that belongs to one of my old friends. I noticed when we entered this morning that the parlor and the drawing room of this house are exactly where they are in my friend's house. The hallways are almost identical as well. Unless I am very much mistaken, the library is right… here." He said, and opened a set of doors, which revealed a relatively large library. It was cold and dark as the candles were not lit yet, and neither was the fireplace. The only source of light was the dimming light of the setting sun shining through the large windows.

Mr. Darcy closed the doors firmly behind them.

"Shall we not ask a footman to bring in some candles, sir?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly conscious of being alone in a dark room with the gentleman.

"I know this must be uncomfortable for you, being alone with me." Darcy said solemnly. "But I needed to talk to you, privately."

"It is not uncomfortable," she said. He looked at her in surprise. She suddenly felt shy and decided to change the subject.

"Something is wrong, sir. Isn't it?" She asked.

Darcy breathed deeply and walked toward the window.

"Yes. Although I am not quite sure what it is yet."

"Is it Admiral's mistake about Cambridge and Oxford?"

Darcy nodded.

"I know you noticed it too." he stated.

"It could have been an honest mistake, sir. He was distressed at the time due to the news about his brother." Elizabeth suggested.

"I doubt that very much." Darcy replied. "Furthermore, he said that he knew my cousin Henry Fitzwilliam from Oxford."

"What is so strange about that? Could they not have met there?"

Darcy shook his head.

"No, since my cousin attended Cambridge, not Oxford."

"Could they not have met at a social gathering, rather than in university? He may remember Mr. Henry Fitzwilliam from any other place." Elizabeth said, still hoping for a reasonable explanation.

"Perhaps," Darcy said and then looked at her with a sheepish grin, "except that my cousin's name is George, not Henry."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide in surprise and amusement.

"Mr. Darcy! Are you telling me that you lied to the Admiral to bait him?"

"I am sorry. I simply had to know if he was being honest. And yes, I am well aware of the irony of my own dishonesty." Mr. Darcy shrugged.

"Well, I cannot say that I am too upset. But what does this all mean? So the Admiral lied about his university and being friends with your cousin. What is that to us, sir?"

"Nothing, except…." He stopped and shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"Except what?" Elizabeth said, walking closer to Darcy.

Darcy looked at her for a short while, measuring his words.

"Well, if he lies about his friends and university years, I cannot help wonder what else he may be lying about."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Mr. Darcy, do you not think you may be a little too hard on the poor Admiral?"

"I do not think so." He said resolutely. "And what of Miss Sandry's reaction to my mention of Robert."

"She was shocked." She reasoned. "She thought her brother was dead."

"You are too trusting, Elizabeth. It is no wonder you believed in whatever lies Wickham told you."

As soon as he uttered the words, he was sorry for it. Even in the dim light of the room he could see the anger in her eyes and the heightened tone of her skin.

"I beg your pardon? You do not know anything about what Mr. Wickham and I have talked about. He has done nothing to make me doubt his words. Moreover, I have asked you before to refrain from addressing me with my Christian name."

_"She has not read the god forsaken letter."_ He thought angrily.

"You are right," he hissed as he stepped closer to her. "I do not know, nor do I care, what you two have talked about. But I know one thing very well and that is that Wickham does not possess an honest bone in his body. So, whatever it is that he has said to you about me, which has clearly cemented your hatred for me, is nothing but shameless lies."

Elizabeth closed the distance between them, turning her face upward toward him and said, "The only person responsible for my feelings towards you is yourself, sir."

Mr. Darcy's eyes closed for a brief moment as if to restrain his emotional turmoil. When he finally opened his eyes, Elizabeth saw it again. It was the same pain she had seen in his eyes the night before, the same hopelessness, the same sense of loss. The room was completely dark now, but Elizabeth could see all his unspoken feelings in his eyes. He lifted his right hand and gently removed a loose strand of hair from her face tucking it behind her ear. His hand held the side of her face. Elizabeth shivered at his touch.

"_How dare he!"_ she thought, but said nothing. She was so tangled in the webs of emotions dancing in his eyes, she was completely speechless.

He lowered his face toward hers.

"If only that was true." He whispered, his breath caressing her face.

Unconsciously, she leaned closer, their faces mere breaths apart. His eyes travelled to her lips briefly before they held her eyes again. She surrendered. This man, this infuriating, proud, conceited man, who had been the reason for the unhappiness of Jane and Mr. Wickham, this man who made her so angry she wanted to scream, was the only man who could strip her of all her power with the strength of the emotions he held behind his demanding eyes.

Her wretched body could not deny him anything. She was about to be kissed by the man she could not stand, but could not resist either. She closed her eyes in anticipation of something she knew was completely wrong, and yet, undeniably right. But it did not happen.

Mr. Darcy's head jolted up toward the door. His free hand grabbed Elizabeth's arm. She opened her eyes, still dazed by the moment they shared.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"Shhh…" Darcy said quietly, his eyes still on the door. "someone is approaching. Quick. We have to hide."

"What? There is no need for that, surely." She said, as she was unceremoniously pushed behind a bookshelf and backed against the wall. She turned around only to come face to face with Mr. Darcy's chest.

"Mr. Darcy. You are pressing me against the wall." She complained.

Mr. Darcy's reply was interrupted by the sound of the doors opening and foot steps entering the library. Whoever came in had brought in candleholders with them, which shed some light into the darkened library. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy instinctively moved closer to the wall as to hide their shadows.

"You had one responsibility. Only one. And you were not even capable of doing that." Came the angry voice of Miss Sandry.

"One responsibility? That's rich coming from you. What have you had to do in all of this? What have you had to give up?" Thundered Admiral Sandry.

"Give up?" Miss Sandry asked, incredulously. "Are you insinuating that you have given up anything of import? Need I remind you that before you were elevated to your present position, you were nothing but a poor sea captain, with no family or connection?"

Elizabeth looked up at Mr. Darcy. His face mirrored her confusion and discomfort.

"Oh, I had a family." The Admiral replied venomously. "They may have been poor, but at least they did not wish each other harm, which is more than I can say about yours."

"You have no right to complain. Thanks to this family, you have now become a rich man, part of the landed gentry. You no longer have to work. Alas, if I were a man, I would never have let you take David's place."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide in horror. Mr. Darcy's reaction was not much different.

"Well, you needed me as much as I needed you, if not more. Remember that this was all your idea. You were the one who hushed up the Admiral's death and introduced me in his place to everyone. And it was your idea to get rid of Robert."

Mr. Darcy's head whirled with anger and disgust. It appeared that the man they knew as Admiral Sandry was indeed not the real Admiral, but an impostor. What made the situation even more grim was the fact that Miss Sandry not only knew of the situation, but was apparently the one who engineered it. She had even gone as far as having her younger brother murdered.

"Which you failed to do so miserably." Miss Sandry countered bitterly. "What are we to do now? Robert has been seen and identified. He will send us both to prison. We cannot allow that to happen."

"Do not worry your pretty little head. My men are looking for him all over Sandry Hall and Rosings. He will not see the light of day."

"See to it that he does not." Miss Sandry said.

"What about our guests?" the Admiral asked. "Do you expect me to get rid of them too?"

Elizabeth's heart skipped a bit at that. She looked at Mr. Darcy, terrified by their words. Mr. Darcy placed a reassuring hand on her arm, willing her to be strong.

"There is no need for that. We will simply tell them that Robert was murdered by the fugitives. They still think there are actual fugitives on the run. They will never question our word." Miss Sandry said, and laughed.

Elizabeth was disgusted.

_How can this woman be so cruel! _

"I don't know, Isabel." The man said, "Darcy is too intelligent. I think he already suspects something. I do not like him."

"Well, it is fortunate that you do not have to like him. I , however, like him very well indeed. He is exactly the kind of man I want to have for a husband."

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy briefly to find a look of disgust on his face.

"Too bad that he only has eyes for the beautiful Miss Bennet." The man said, his tone a disturbing mixture of sarcasm and cruelty.

Elizabeth looked down embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"That is nonsense," Miss Sandry responded confidently. She is a little country miss. She does not know how to please a man of his stature."

"You are forgetting my dear, that you too are nothing but a country miss." The man said.

"I know how to keep a man happy." She stated.

"Well, I still think that that gentleman's interests are already captured by the little country miss. And I cannot say that I blame him. I find the woman bewitching. I wouldn't mind having her myself."

If Elizabeth was embarrassed before, she was utterly mortified now. She could feel Mr. Darcy's anger build up at the man's words. His grip on her arm had become harder and his breathing had become more pronounced. She looked up at him. He looked terrifyingly angry.

"Well, why don't you? Have her if you want. You can even marry her." Miss Sandry stated as if that was the most commonplace topic for conversation.

"What a brilliant idea. I will go to her tonight."

Elizabeth gasped and, if possible, moved closer to Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy took both her cold hands in his large warm ones, desperately trying to comfort her.

"You are very sure of yourself! What makes you think she will welcome you to her bed?" Miss Sandry asked.

"Oh, I know a thing or two about pleasing women too."

"And if she is not pleased?"

"I do not take no for an answer." The Admiral said, and laughed savagely.

Elizabeth's body trembled with horror and disgust. Instinctively, Mr. Darcy's hold on her hands became tighter.

"Do as you wish, but get rid of Robert first." Miss Sandry reminded him.

"I will. Now let us go to the drawing room. Our guests should be there by now."

They left the room, taking the candles with them, and closed the doors leaving Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy in the darkness with terrifying thoughts and disconcerted emotions. Fading sounds of footsteps indicated that they were far away from the library.

"I believe it is safe for us to step out now." Darcy whispered in Elizabeth's ear. She did not seem to hear him.

"Miss Elizabeth?" he murmured her name.

"That man." She finally said, her voice muffled by anger. "That horrible, contemptible man is going to …" she was unable to finish her sentence. Her body shaking uncontrollably.

"He will not." Darcy said resolutely.

Elizabeth moved away from him, suddenly remembering the impropriety of being so close to him. Mr. Darcy felt the loss of her hands in his acutely.

"He said he will. You heard him yourself."

"He will not." He repeated.

She was not paying attention. Lost in her horrifying thoughts, she wrapped her arms around her own body.

"How am I to stop him?" she asked no one in particular. "Even if I lock the door to my room, what is going to stop him from breaking the door, if indeed he does not already have a spare key. This is horrible."

Darcy stepped forward and grabbed both her arms.

"Look at me, Elizabeth", he commanded, and she complied.

"As long as I am alive, that man will never hurt you. I will not allow it. Do you understand?"

Elizabeth stared at him for a few seconds and then smiled nervously.

"You must think I am being a silly goose. Indeed, I do not know what has come over me to behave so ridiculously."

"You are not ridiculous, and you are certainly not a silly goose. You have every right to be afraid and on your guard." Darcy said gently.

"You were right about him. I did not take your warning seriously. But I see now, that you were right to warn me." Elizabeth admitted.

"I had no proof then, nothing but my instincts."

"Your instincts were right. The Admiral, or rather, this man who is pretending to be the admiral is not an honorable man."

"No. And neither is Miss Sandry a lady." Darcy added.

"What is to become of us?" Elizabeth asked.

"I will protect you." He said, his eyes begging her to believe him.

"I know you will, Mr. Darcy, and I thank you for your protection." She said with a sad smile.

"You will always have it."

"That is more than I deserve after treating you so horribly."

"I have my fair share of the blame in that regard. When we are out of this tangle, we will talk about our…disagreements."

Elizabeth smiled genuinely.

"I would like that very much, sir."

Darcy was pleased to see the smile back on her face.

"We should go back to the drawing room before they become suspicious. We will be civil and even pleasant. They should not suspect we know anything. We will return to Rosings tomorrow morning." He said.

Elizabeth nodded, but did not move.

"Mr. Darcy," she said shyly. "About tonight… he said…that he will come to my room."

Mr. Darcy took in a deep breath and nodded in understanding.

"Will you allow me to stay in your room tonight?" he asked, embarrassed at the impropriety of his own words.

She blushed crimson in mortification.

"I know," Darcy continued, "that what I am suggesting is highly improper. I would never suggest it if I didn't think it absolutely necessary. I cannot guard you by standing outside your room. This is the only way I can ensure you are safe tonight."

"I trust you, Mr. Darcy. I trust you with my life as well as with my honor. I appreciate your protection tonight."

His heart swelled with pride and joy. He took one of her hands and kissed it gently.

"I will guard both your life and your honor with my life."

Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth left the library and walked toward the drawing room, privately contemplating upon the night they had ahead of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear all**

**I am humbled by the outpour of love and encouragement I have received since I have posted this story. You have planted a permanent smile on my face with your amazing reviews and comments. I have not been able to stop thinking about this story since the last update. So, although I usually post on Thursdays and Sundays, I am giving this chapter to you as a gift and my gratitude for your love. I know everybody is anticipating the bedroom scene. However, I have to take care of some loose ends first. As much as I love Lizzy and Darcy interactions, this story would be boring and mushy if it was always about them. But do not worry, there are still lots of Lizzy/Darcy interactions in this chapter, and the bedroom chapter will be next.**

**A dear reviewer commented that my Lizzy is out of character because she is rude and mean to Darcy. The real Lizzy, as Austen portrayed, is level headed and polite and has a good deal of common sense. I do not disagree that Lizzy of Pride and Prejudice was polite and level headed. However, Lizzy of Pride and Prejudice never had to face danger in the company of the man she hated so passionately. I believe that my Lizzy's meanness and rudeness is her defence mechanism. She is faced with a difficult situation, she is in turmoil over her feelings for Mr. Darcy, and her entire perception is challenged. Remember that Austen's Lizzy said that until she read the letter, she never knew herself. This Lizzy has not had the opportunity to read the letter yet. So, all her inner struggle and turmoil is happening as she is in the company of her antagonist (or so she thinks) while their lives are in danger. So, lets cut poor Lizzy some slack :) She will become her level headed self as she gets to know herself and Darcy better. **

**Enjoy reading and please keep the reviews and comment coming. They are my fuel.**

Chapter 8

Col. Fitzwilliam was restless. He had spent the entire day inside the house attending to the demands of Lady Catherine. She had complained relentlessly, refusing to accept that Mr. Darcy would not return until the following morning. She had called it a degradation that the grandson of an Earl should be forced to stay at the house of a nobody, amongst people who are so decidedly below his station.

"He should be here, at Rosings, attending to his aunt and his intended." She protested.

"You must see, Ma'am, that Darcy has to stay there tonight." Col. Fitzwilliam argued.

"No, I do not see that at all. Why should he stay? Why could he not come back right away?"

"Because it is not safe to travel at night until these fugitives are apprehended. Admiral Sandry would not advise it. He asked them to stay."

"Why should we care what the Admiral advises? How dare the Admiral give advice to my nephew? My nephew is of higher social standing, and as such, is more capable of making such decisions on his own."

"Sadly, I fail to see the relationship you perceive between social standing and the soundness of one's judgment. But, even if such relationship were to exist, it would mean that Darcy, by virtue of his social standing, would possess great judgment."

"Certainly he does." She said firmly. "There is not a man of better understanding than Darcy." She said, addressing everyone in the room.

Mr. Collins bowed deeply.

"Indeed there is not, ma'am." He said automatically.

"Then perhaps, we ought to trust his judgment in this case and respect his decision." Col. Fitzwilliam said, and was rewarded with a smile from Mrs. Collins.

Not able to argue with the Colonel's point, Lady Catherine attempted another avenue.

"I do not see why Miss Elizabeth should stay there."

"Probably for the same reasons Darcy is staying Ma'am. You can hardly expect Darcy to stay at Sandry Hall and send Miss Bennet by herself."

"Well, I do not like this at all. A young woman in the company of two bachelors, one of them being my own nephew. What if she does something to compromise herself and my nephew, and demand a marriage?"

"You are doing Miss Bennet a great disservice. She is a gentleman's daughter." Col. Fitzwilliam reminded Lady Catherine.

"A poor gentleman's daughter, mind. With her father's state being entailed away, and no marriage prospects, she is facing a lifetime of poverty. She is not a simpleton. She will do all she can to force a rich man to marry her."

"Once again ma'am, I must insist that we trust my cousin's ability to make his own decisions."

"Why should I? He obviously cannot see clearly."

"But my dear aunt, Darcy is the grandson of an Earl. He is one of the richest men in the country. With such high social standing, he _must_ be able to see quite clearly." The Colonel said sardonically.

Mrs. Collins was barely able to contain her mirth.

"You are being impertinent, Fitzwilliam."

"Let me put your mind at ease Lady Catherine." Col. Fitzwilliam said, "Miss Elizabeth is not the only female at Sandry Hall at the moment. Miss Sandry, Admiral Sandry's younger sister is also there. So you see, nothing untoward will happen."

"That lanky hussy?" Lady Catherine thundered, causing Mr. Collins to fall off his chair. "I had forgotten about her. She is even worse. She is just like that father of hers, always manipulating and worming their way amongst respectable families."

"In all fairness, ma'am, Miss Sandry has not wormed her way into anybody's society. It is my cousin and Miss Bennet that have invited themselves to Sandry Hall. We should be grateful that they are being taken care of." Col. Fitzwilliam reasoned.

"I am not grateful at all. Why shouldn't they be hospitable to my nephew? He is the…"

"Yes, ma'am, I know. He is the grandson of an Earl. Now, if you will allow me, I have to go over some security measures with the stable hands. I will attend to you as soon as I return."

He walked out as soon as he uttered the words, before Lady Catherine could respond.

"This is all so vexing." Came Lady Catherine's screeching voice as the Colonel closed the drawing room doors behind him. He took a breath of relief and walked toward the library.

_"No one will look for me there."_ He thought mischievously.

He entered the library quickly, but came to a halt as he perceived a young man standing with his back turned toward him, viewing the park through the large windows. Col. Fitzwilliam cleared his throat loudly enough for the young man to become aware of his entrance and turn around.

He was a handsome young man, not yet thirty. His broad set of shoulders and his strong, upright posture convinced Col. Fitzwilliam that he was an officer.

"Good evening," the Colonel said. "I am Col. Richard Fitzwilliam. May I be of service?"

The young man saluted the Colonel and then bowed.

"My name is Captain Robert Sandry, Colonel. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Col. Fitzwilliam returned the Captain's bow and smiled.

"How do you do, Captain?"

"Forgive my intrusion, sir. I am here to see Mr. Darcy. Your man told me to wait in here."

"Darcy?" Col. Fitzwilliam exclaimed.

Just then, Lady Catherine's old butler entered the library.

"Forgive me, Colonel. Captain Sandry requested an audience with Mr. Darcy. As he is not here, I presumed you would want to see him…er….privately. I asked him to wait in here instead of the drawing room, and came to look for you."

"You did the right thing, Johnson. I infinitely prefer to speak to the Captain … er … privately, and I would appreciate it if you would not bother Lady Catherine with this intelligence." He said and winked.

"I would not dream of it, sir." The butler responded, without a crack in his impassive visage.

"You are a treasure, Johnson."

The butler bowed to the gentlemen and exited the room, closing the door firmly behind him. Col. Fitzwilliam smiled at the Captain.

"Well, Captain Sandry. Please have a seat. I am going to pour us a strong drink, and you can tell me how I can be of service?"

"I don't want to be any trouble, sir."

"No trouble at all, young man. I can use a stiff drink myself. It has been a long eventful day." He said as he handed him a drink.

"Thank you," Sandry said with a smile.

Col. Fitzwilliam sat on the sofa across from Captain Sandry and waited for him to begin. Understanding the message, Captain Sandry took a healthy sip of his drink and placing it on the table, addressed the Colonel.

"I had hoped to see Darcy."

"Oh?" The Colonel asked, amused at the young man's maneuver. "Are you acquainted with Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes, sir. We attended Cambridge together."

"I see."

"If you do not mind me asking, sir, how are you related to Darcy?"

"I do not mind at all. Darcy is my cousin. My father and his mother were siblings."

"I see." He nodded, and then continued. "Do you expect him to return to Rosings tonight?"

"I do not." Col. Fitzwilliam replied, thoroughly enjoying the game.

"Oh," he said disappointedly. "I came to return his horse."

"Poseidon? How did you come in to possession of Darcy's horse?"

"I came upon Darcy and Miss Bennet in the woods earlier. Darcy was kind to lend me his horse?"

"That is very kind indeed. I wonder why he didn't ask Miss Bennet to ride."

Captain Sandry shrugged.

"As to that, I am not quite sure. They told me they were walking to Sandry Hall since it was closer, and then they would ride back to Rosings in a carriage."

"They did go to Sandry Hall, and they are to stay there for the night. We expect them back in the morning."

"Oh," Captain Sandry said, and drank the remainder of his drink in one large gulp.

Always the observant gentleman, Col. Fitzwilliam could easily perceive the younger man's unease at the intelligence he had just received.

"Tell me, Captain Sandry? Are you helping the Admiral in apprehending these fugitives?"

"Fugitives?" the Captain repeated surprised by the Colonel's change of topic.

Col. Fitzwilliam raised an eyebrow at the Captain's reaction.

"Is it possible that you are ignorant of the present situation, Captain?"

"Oh, no. I am aware that the Admiral is looking for a couple of fugitives in the area. Or so Darcy informed me today."

"Darcy informed you? You mean you were not aware?"

"I have just retuned from the continent, sir." The Captain explained and stood. "I have taken quite a lot of your time, Colonel. I shall take my leave of you now."

"You shall do no such thing, young man. Not until I know everything." The Colonel said, still sitting on the sofa.

"I beg your pardon, sir?" Captain Sandry asked. "There is nothing for me to tell you."

"Oh, but I believe there is. For instance, why are you not at Sandry Hall? And why does my cousin's stay at Sandry Hall make you uncomfortable?

"It does not make me uncomfortable. I am honored that he is staying there. In fact, I am on my way there now and look forward to seeing him there." Captain Sandry said, with a charming smile.

"Now, that's doing it much too brown, my boy. You are too green to try to bamboozle me."

"Indeed, Colonel, I have no such intention." He said nervously.

Col. Fitzwilliam stood up and walked up to Captain Sandry.

"Now, you listen to me, young man. I was not born yesterday. I can feel that something is terribly wrong. You are not leaving here until I know all there is to know about this whole affair. So I suggest you sit back down and start talking."

Elizabeth took a deep breath to calm her nerves before they entered the drawing room.

"We were beginning to wonder where the two of you had disappeared to." The Admiral addressed them jovially as soon as they entered.

Elizabeth forced a smile and sat on the sofa beside Miss Sandry. Mr. Darcy sat beside her almost immediately not willing to let the admiral anywhere near Elizabeth. If the Admiral noticed Mr. Darcy's purpose, his face did not show it.

"Isabel, my darling, I have persuaded Miss Bennet to sing for us." The Admiral said.

"Oh, how lovely." Miss Sandry exclaimed and turned to Elizabeth. "I would love to hear you play and sing."

"I'm afraid, Miss Sandry, I do not play very well. But I will play one song."

"You promised me you would sing a song, Miss Bennet." The Admiral reminded her.

"Very well, sir. I will sing if Miss Sandry plays."

"Excellent. Why don't you play first. Isabel will join you for the second song."

"Very well." Elizabeth said with her usual ease of manner. Mr. Darcy was amazed by her ability to smile and talk so easily to these people after overhearing their conversation in the library.

"Allow me to turn the pages for you, Miss Bennet." Mr. Darcy said, offering his arm to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled both at his chivalry and his refusal to call her Miss Elizabeth in front of the Admiral. She realized that Mr. Darcy introduced her to the Admiral as Miss Bennet and not Miss Elizabeth. Was it his possessive nature? Did he not want the Admiral to know her name? Much to her surprise, she found that quite endearing.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy," she said as they reached the pianoforte and then whispered,

"Mr. Darcy, take care, you will give away our secret. You look quite terrifying, sir. "

He sat down beside her on the bench and pretending to go through different sheet music, whispered back.

"What would you have me do, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Try to be charming." She responded under her breath and began playing a tune she knew by heart.

"Sadly, I have it on good authority, that despite my good looks, I am not charming at all." He said, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

Elizabeth laughed at his jab.

"Luckily for you, there is still hope."

"Enlighten me, Miss Elizabeth." He said.

"You see, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth began, her fingers moving effortlessly over the instrument, "some people are born with great amount of charm. Others, acquire it through hard work."

"And how does one acquire charm, Miss Elizabeth?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Well, one can smile more, complement the ladies, or even flirt." Elizabeth responded, scandalized by her own impertinence.

Mr. Darcy smiled. Really smiled.

"Instruct me then, Elizabeth." He whispered. "For I do not know a more charming teacher than yourself."

Elizabeth's fingers shook and she missed a note. She looked at him briefly and the intensity of his eyes sent a shiver down her spine. She felt cold and hot at the same time. Luckily for her, the song came to an end at that point. The occupants of the room applauded her. She smiled nervously at him and whispered.

"Well done, Mr. Darcy. You just did all three things I suggested. You smiled at me, complimented me, and flirted with me. Now, I suggest you practice those skills with the other lady in the room."

His handsome face transformed as his smile disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. Elizabeth laughed. His honest expression was so endearing that she almost reached out to smoothen the crease on his brow. Much to her relief, She did not actually do that.

Miss Sandry walked to the piano and Mr. Darcy politely stood up and offered his seat.

"Will you not turn the pages for me, Mr. Darcy?" Miss Sandry said demurely.

"It will be my pleasure, Miss Sandry." Darcy said politely. "But if you'll permit me, I would like to sit across the room and watch you as you play. I find that it affords me great pleasure to watch two beautiful ladies sing and play."

Elizabeth, shocked by his flirtatious words, looked up at him. He gave her a self-satisfied smile. Miss Sandry, quite charmed by his words, giggled.

"How charming of you, Mr. Darcy. Do you no agree, Miss Bennet?"

"I am quite speechless, Miss Sandry." Elizabeth responded.

Mr. Darcy walked to the other side of the room and sat on the sofa. Miss Sandry began playing, her fingers moving masterfully over the difficult passages of the music. Elizabeth began to sing. Mr. Darcy was reminded of the first time he had heard her sing. It seemed like a long time ago. Even from that first time, he was mesmerized by the sweetness of her voice. Since that night, he had repeatedly imagined her at Pemberley, playing for him, singing for him, smiling at him. She was looking at him now. And god help him, she was smiling at him. This was not a fantasy. He smiled back. How could a single smile from this woman fill him with so much joy, and yet, keep him hungry for so much more? He wanted her to smile at him like that for the rest of their lives.

The music ended and the gentlemen applauded the ladies. The tea tray was brought in, and Miss Sandry began pouring tea for everyone. Elizabeth was exhausted, both mentally and physically. She wanted to go to her room and stay there until it was time to leave for Rosings. But the thought of spending all night with Mr. Darcy in her room filled her with trepidation. He was a gentleman. Of that, she had no doubt. After everything they had been through that day, and despite their horrible disagreement and the underlying reasons behind her resentment of him, she trusted him. She could not explain it even to herself. His arrogance irritated her to the point of being impolite and even cruel to him. She found him too proud and too full of his own consequence. But he was nothing but kind to her. He took care of her, made her feel comfortable and protected. He even tried to be charming. But how could this be? The man who had separated her sister from the man she loved, the man who disregarded his own father's wishes, could not possibly be an honorable man. And yet, she trusted him with her honor so utterly, so unconditionally. How was she to reconcile her opposing feelings and views regarding the gentleman?

When there was finally a lull in the conversation, Elizabeth stood and curtseyed.

"Forgive me, Miss Sandry, Admiral Sandry, Mr. Darcy. I find I am very tired this evening. I must beg to be excused and retire to my room." She said, smiling at Miss Sandry.

"Of course. You must be exhausted after all that walk. I believe I shall retire soon as well. Goodnight, Miss Bennet."

"I will escort you upstairs, Miss Bennet." Mr. Darcy said, standing up.

"I was hoping to persuade you to come to my study for a night cap and a game of chess, Mr. Darcy." The Admiral said.

"Of course, Admiral. I will meet you there in a few minutes." Darcy said and offered his arm to Elizabeth.

They exited the drawing room and as soon as they were far enough, Elizabeth addressed Mr. Darcy.

"Why do you suppose he invited you for a night cap, Mr. Darcy?"

"That is generally what gentlemen do when they have other gentlemen staying at their house." Darcy said, smiling at her.

Elizabeth frowned.

"He is not a gentleman, sir. And I believe you know why I am concerned."

They began climbing the stairs.

"_Are_ you concerned, Elizabeth? For me?" He asked mischievously. "I am touched."

Elizabeth was not amused.

"You seem to be quite diverted by my discomfort, sir. You also seem to forget to address me properly, yet again."

They were now standing outside Elizabeth's room. Mr. Darcy took Elizabeth's hand in his.

"I apologize for upsetting you. There is nothing for you to worry about. I suppose, he may try to make me drink a lot, so as to impair my alertness tonight."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide in apprehension.

"I will not drink, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said, reading her thoughts.

Elizabeth smiled in relief, despite noting his informal address. Again!

"Go inside and lock the door. Do not open the door except for me. I will knock twice and identify myself with my given name. This way you'll know for certain it is me."

"What _is_ your given name, sir?" she asked and blushed at the intimacy of her question.

He felt it too. She could feel it in the tightening of his hold on her hand.

"It is Fitzwilliam." He finally said.

"Please take care, sir." She said.

He raised her hand to his lips and much to her shock, kissed the inside of her wrist. No longer able to stand on her feet, Elizabeth opened the door, stepped in, and closed the door. She threw herself on the bed, shivering with a feeling she could not quite name.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello All**

**Here's the much anticipated chapter. I hope it does not disappoint. I personally liked it. I wanted to make sure that it is tasteful and believable. Tell me what you think, please.**

Chapter 9

Mr. Darcy walked toward Admiral Sandry's study with mixed emotions. He had no doubt that the Admiral had more than a game of chess and a glass of port in mind. He was not a man to be trusted. But he also knew that he could not refuse his offer. Regardless of how low his regard was for the man, it would be rude and suspicious to refuse him at this point. Moreover, the longer he could keep the Admiral engaged, the less his chances of pursuing Elizabeth.

_Elizabeth!_ He breathed her precious name, and smiled inwardly.

He had not failed to notice her reaction to his compliments and his attentions. He was a grown man, and though he was not a rake like his cousins, he had his share of experience with women. He knew, from their latest interactions, that Elizabeth was not indifferent to him. However, what he desired above all was for her to love and respect him.

_"Will I ever have her affection?"_ he wondered.

He entered the study to find the admiral sitting on a large chair already indulging in a glass of port.

"Oh, come in Mr. Darcy." The Admiral said as soon as he noticed Darcy. "Forgive me, I was lost in thought."

"You must have a lot on your mind, Admiral." Darcy said as he sat across from him and took his proffered drink. "I would too, if I had so much to worry about."

"I beg your pardon?" The Admiral asked hesitantly.

"Well, knowing that you have two dangerous fugitives on the loose in your woods must be a great concern." Mr. Darcy shrugged.

"Oh! Yes. Quite." The Admiral said in relief.

"After all," Darcy continued, not quite done unsettling the man. "These criminals could be anywhere. They could even be inside this house for all we know."

"Rest assured, Mr. Darcy. No one moves around this house without my knowledge." Admiral responded smugly and stared at Mr. Darcy.

"I am very glad to hear that. That is what any rightful owner of a house should do."

Mr. Darcy stared back at him. The Admiral looked away uncomfortably. He quickly set up the chessboard and the two gentleman began to play.

"You know, Mr. Darcy. I believe every man has a knack for something. Something they are better at than everybody else." Admiral said, moving his pawn.

"I have never thought about it." Darcy said dismissively.

"I can tell you what you are really good at." The Admiral persisted, "You are a leader. I could tell that from the minute I saw you. You know how to take control of any situation and you are very comfortable in telling others what to do."

"I thank you for the compliment, Admiral," Darcy bowed his head. "I am also impressed by your acuteness in assessing people's strengths. It must be a great advantage when you are amongst strange company."

"It is. I like to know who my opponents are." The Admiral commented.

Darcy did not reply. He moved his rook forward and captured the Admiral's knight.

"Are you going to tell me what you think about me?" The Admiral asked.

"I do not believe that is appropriate, Admiral." Mr. Darcy replied.

"Why not?" The Admiral asked as he made a move on the board.

"I do not know you long enough. And I certainly do not possess your ability in assessing people's characters so soon after meeting them."

"Come now, Mr. Darcy. You are an intelligent man. Surely you have formed some opinion about me by now. I promise you that I do not take offence at your candidness."

"Very well," Darcy conceded. "I believe you are a man with a large appetite."

"Is that a compliment or censure?" The Admiral asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Neither. It is merely my observation." Darcy responded moving his pawn.

"Well, as it happens, I do have a great appetite. I love to have everything and anything that pleases me." The Admiral said with a hint of challenge in his tone.

"I was raised to do things in moderation." Darcy stated.

"moderation is a luxury I cannot afford."

Darcy did not reply. The Admiral made the next move and captured one of Darcy's knights.

"Being a sea man for so many years, I got to be around different men all the time. I made a habit of studying them, their habits, their strengths and weaknesses. In fact I have become such an expert at reading people's expressions that I can tell what makes them mad, what makes them nervous, what makes them worried."

Darcy smiled and moved his bishop.

"You are a lucky man to have so many great talents, Admiral."

"Yes, I believe I am." He replied and moved another pawn. I have to admit, you are a hard man to read, Mr. Darcy. "

"I will take that as a compliment."

"Of course it is a compliment. You are a great man, Mr. Darcy. It is not everyday that Mr. Darcy of Pemberley graces us by staying at Sandry Hall. In fact, where it not for the present circumstances, I doubt we would ever have met."

"It is futile to conjecture about such things, Admiral."

"I suppose you are right. I have however been able, through studying your reactions and expressions, to find something, or maybe I should say someone, who seems to have consumed a lot of your attention."

Mr. Darcy did not respond. Instead, he moved his pawn on the board.

"I do not blame you." The Admiral said, with a crooked smile. "She is enchanting. In fact the object of your attention has also become the object of mine."

Mr. Darcy stared at the Admiral, his gaze ablaze with something like warning. The Admiral made a move and captured Darcy's bishop and smirked.

"As I said, Admiral. You do have a large appetite." Darcy stated, capturing Admiral's other knight.

"I like to indulge. Who wouldn't when so much beauty is before them?" Admiral countered, and moved his bishop forward.

"A word of warning, Admiral. Those who overindulge, find themselves terribly disillusioned in the end." Darcy said and captured Admiral's bishop.

"Oh, I do not worry about that very much. I don't have much to loose. You see, Mr. Darcy, I know what it feels to have nothing. Where as you, I am sure, have a lot to lose."

Admiral took Darcy's pawn.

"Yes, but I also know how to take care of what is mine."

Darcy took Admiral's rook.

"That is precisely the point of divergence in our perceptions, is it not? What is yours, and what is not. For instance, everyone knows Pemberley belongs to you as it has your name on it, in the same way Sandry Hall belongs to me. But there are things or people that are not officially claimed by us. That is when matters become ambiguous."

Mr. Darcy stared at the Admiral. The challenge was clear in his words as well as in his eyes. He was after Elizabeth. And he was not willing to back down.

"Then let me clear the ambiguity, Admiral." Darcy said measuring his words carefully. "_All _I brought with me to this house belongs to me, and will leave with me when I leave in the morning."

The Admiral smiled. He seemed to be truly enjoying himself. He moved his queen and took Darcy's queen.

"My queen takes your queen, sir." He smiled and added, "Can we not come to some sort of a bargain, where I give you something that belongs to me, in return for something that you _claim_ belongs to you?"

"I am not a bargaining man, Admiral. I was raised with higher standards." Darcy said, beginning to lose his composure at the man's audacity.

"Yes. Sadly, that is another luxury I did not have." The Admiral said sardonically.

Darcy moved his rook and locked the Admiral in a checkmate. He stood from his chair.

"I am tired and must retire. I appreciate the port and the game, as well as the enlightening conversation. I do hope that it was equally enlightening for you, Admiral."

He bowed and walked out of the study. His body rigid with fury and his face the picture of displeasure. Having overheard Admiral's conversation with Miss Sandry, he had no doubt that he was not an honorable man. But what he had suggested during their game of chess was beyond contempt. He will pay for his disrespect. Darcy will make sure of that.

He breathed deeply several times as he walked up the staircase. He did not want to distress Elizabeth more than she already was. He went to his room first to obtain his cousin's pistol, which he had hidden under his bed earlier that evening. He gently walked back to Elizabeth's room, knocked twice and said his name softly not to wake the other occupants of the house. The door was opened hesitantly. He walked in quickly and closed the door, locking it firmly behind. She was standing behind the door. He turned around to look at her and his heart missed a beat at her sight. She had taken out her hairpins, letting her magnificent curls fall loosely around her. She was wearing her sundress again. He thought she looked like a goddess. Elizabeth blushed at the intensity of his gaze.

"You have taken your hairpins out." Mr. Darcy said, and was immediately embarrassed. He was acting like a stupid schoolboy.

Elizabeth nodded, not knowing what to say. He continued to stare.

"Miss Sandry had sent a nightgown for me." She said. He looked at her, confused by her words. She was not wearing the said nightgown!

"Was it not the right fit?" he said, and was again embarrassed by the inappropriateness of his question.

"The fit was fine." She said, avoiding his eyes. "I found the style to be too immodest for a maiden."

He understood her meaning and her discomfort.

"I think your own dress looks lovely." He said, smiling reassuringly at her.

"Thank you," she smiled in return. She gestured for him to sit down on the sofa across from the fireplace. He sat down.

"Did you get any rest while I was gone?" he asked.

"No. To be honest, all I could think about was what was happening in Admiral's study." She said, sitting beside him.

Mr. Darcy's face was the picture of turmoil once again. Elizabeth watched him tentatively.

"Was it too terrible?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy looked at her and tried to smile.

"Do not worry, Miss Elizabeth."

"Please do not pretend with me, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth said with a sever tone.

"Sorry?" He asked, confused by her tone.

"I know you want to protect me, but I would much rather you were honest with me. I am stronger than you think."

"Are you?" he asked with an amused tone.

"You'd be interested to know that I have never required the smelling salts." Elizabeth replied, her eyes twinkling with laughter.

Mr. Darcy smiled.

"I readily believe that. You have too much sense for that."

"And you are too honest to hide things from me." She responded, smiling encouragingly at him.

Mr. Darcy stood and walked toward the window. Elizabeth could sense his unease by the hard set of his jaw and his rigid stance. She stood and walked to stand beside him.

"What happened?" She probed gently.

"That man, whoever he is, is not an honorable man." He said with repressed anger.

"What happened?" she repeated.

He did not reply. Elizabeth placed a hand on his arm.

"Mr. Darcy?"

"He wants _you_, Elizabeth." He said painfully.

Elizabeth was frozen in place. The implication of his words left her petrified and paralyzed.

"What did he say?"

"He…he asked me, indirectly, what the nature of our relationship was."

"What did you tell him?" Elizabeth asked, not entirely sure she was ready for the answer.

"I… I made it clear that … you are …. under my protection." He said.

Elizabeth blushed crimson. Mr. Darcy had told the Admiral that she was his mistress.

"Forgive me." He apologized, "I had no other way to dissuade him from pursuing you."

"I understand." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Did your claim help dissuade him?"

Darcy shook his head in exasperation.

"I fear not. He had the audacity to suggest …" he stopped, unable to finish his sentence.

"What did he suggest?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy refused to answer.

"Tell me." She insisted.

"Do not press me, Elizabeth. What the man suggested is not fit for the ears of a maiden."

"Why not?"

"For the same reason you refused to wear the night gown Miss Sandry sent you." He replied firmly and walked away from her.

Elizabeth stood there for a long while, taking in his words and making sense of their implications. It was plainly clear that the Admiral was going to act on his dishonorable intentions. Mr. Darcy seemed very concerned. She concluded that they were in dire circumstances.

"Mr. Darcy," she finally addressed him. He was standing beside the fireplace staring at the fire. He looked up at her call.

"What if we were to escape from Sandry Hall tonight?"

"I beg your pardon?" Darcy asked in disbelief.

"We can run now, as they are asleep. You said yourself that you know the woods well. I can run fast. I promise I will not complain or slow us down." She said.

"Do you expect us to walk out the front door without anyone noticing?"

Elizabeth thought about it for a minute before she responded.

"No, we can climb down my balcony. I know how to tie sheets together to make a long rope."

Mr. Darcy smiled with amusement.

"What is so amusing, sir?" Elizabeth asked offended by his reaction.

"You have been indulging in too many novels, Elizabeth."

She looked offended.

"You have no imagination, Mr. Darcy." She countered.

"I beg to differ. I can easily imagine you falling down the balcony and hurting yourself. I can also imagine us being stopped in the woods by his men who, I would remind you, are on horseback. I can imagine us being murdered, and our bodies disposed of in the woods or in the river. Is that enough imagination for you?"

Elizabeth had grown pale at his speech. He felt terrible for upsetting her. He walked up to her and held her hands in his reassuringly.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to frighten you so."

"What should we do?"

"We will stay in this room until tomorrow morning. We will leave for Rosings as soon as a carriage is provided."

"What if he does not give us a carriage?"

"As long as we feign ignorance of their secrets, they have no reason to stop us from leaving."

"What if the Admiral comes to my room tonight?" She asked and shivered at the thought.

"We will have no choice but to pretend that we are what I claimed we are." He said, uncomfortably. "Once he sees me in your room, in such intimate circumstances, he will leave you alone, at least for tonight."

As if on cue, there was a gentle knock on the door. Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. She was suddenly devoid of speech, thought, and movement. Mr. Darcy took control of the situation. He pushed Elizabeth toward the bed, threw the counterpane off the bed, and pushed her under the sheets. He then pulled on the sleeves of her dress, making her shoulders bare. She gasped, confused and terrified by his actions.

"Do not be frightened. I do not mean you any harm." He whispered.

There was another knock on the door. Mr. Darcy took off his coat and threw it on the sofa. He undid his tie. The doorknob moved indicating that the person on the other side was trying to open it. It was locked. Elizabeth's mouth had gone completely dry. She was unable to speak. She watched as Mr. Darcy removed his tie and dropped it on his coat.

Then there was was the unmistakable sound of a key being inserted in the keyhole. Elizabeth could barely hear the sound of the key over the pounding of her heart. She turned her face toward Mr. Darcy and received another shock as he removed his shirt quickly and dropped it on the floor and walked toward the door.

The doorknob turned and the door creaked open just as Mr. Darcy reached it. Elizabeth's heart stopped in horror as she saw Admiral Sandry try to step inside. The Admiral came to a halt as he saw Mr. Darcy, half dressed, standing in front of him, blocking his view of the bed.

"Mr. Darcy! What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing, Admiral." Darcy responded, crossing his arms.

"I … I …." The Admiral stumbled over his words.

"You seem to have found yourself in the wrong wing. It was my understanding that the family's bed chambers are on the other side of the house." Mr. Darcy stated with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes. But this is not your room either. I do not understand what you may be doing here, in Miss Bennet's room, in this state of undress!"

"Can you not?!" said Darcy nonchalantly. "I would have thought that me being in Miss Bennet's room, in this state of undress is explanation enough in itself, especially after our talk downstairs. What I find confusing is that you have chosen to disregard the information I provided you with earlier."

"Oh, I … I thought…" The Admiral was not able to speak.

"You were clearly mistaken, Admiral. I believe you over indulged in your fantastic port this evening and obviously got your facts all wrong. I advise you to go to your room and rest, sir." Darcy's tone had become alarmingly austere by the end of his speech.

The Admiral looked at Elizabeth, his face white with fury. Elizabeth looked down, too embarrassed by the whole affair. The Admiral mumbled an apology and left the room. Mr. Darcy closed the door, but stood there until he could no longer hear the Admiral's footsteps.

He then picked up his shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. Elizabeth had never seen a man without his shirt on. She had no experience in such matters. But she knew one thing for certain. Mr. Darcy had a fine physique. He was tall and lean, with a muscular form and a strong torso. Elizabeth blushed.

_How was she ever to look at him again? _

"I am sorry for making you uncomfortable." His voice came from across the room. She started at his voice.

She forced a smile and pulled her sleeves up. Too embarrassed to look at him, she wrung her fingers together nervously.

"I did not mean to frighten you, Elizabeth." He said, still standing there, keeping a respectable distance from her. Feeling Uncomfortable lying in bed in front of him, she left the bed and sat on the sofa.

"I have never been in a situation like this." She admitted.

"I know." He said, taking a tentative step toward her.

"Do you think he will come back?" She asked, not able to look at him yet.

"No. He is not a stupid man. I believe you are safe tonight." He said and then added. "I will leave whenever you want me to."

Elizabeth looked up at him nervously.

"Will you … would you … stay? Please?" she whispered uncomfortably.

"I will do whatever you wish me to do." He said gently.

"I would feel so much more comfortable if you stayed." She said, demurely.

"Then I will stay."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Then I suggest you sit down, sir. You are so very tall and my neck will surely hurt if I have to look up at you all night."

Relieved that the initial discomfort and embarrassment had passed, Mr. Darcy sat beside her on the sofa. He had tucked in his shirt and although he did not put his coat and tie back on, he looked more put together.

"Are you not going to sleep?" he asked her.

"Not yet." She replied, "I cannot sleep until I am more calm."

"What can I do for your present relief?" He asked.

"Talk to me."

"What would you like for me to say?"

She considered his question and then smiled. "Tell me about Pemberley."

He was surprised by her interest in Pemberley. But he was not displeased. He thought for a moment and began speaking.

"Pemberley is many things to many people. It is one of the oldest and grandest estates in the north of England. It is a magnificent house with lovely gardens. It is also a source of living for hundreds of people."

"What is it to you?" she asked.

"To me, it is home. It is where I feel comfortable, and understood, and needed and loved." He said and smiled.

Elizabeth smiled in response.

"Do you and Miss Darcy spend a lot of time together there?"

"As much as I can manage, but never enough."

"She must be very dear to you."

"She is the only family I have. Our mother passed away when she was an infant, and our father passed away five years ago. She is more tan ten years my junior. In many ways, I am like a father to her."

"Is she like you?"

"Not at all." He said, smiling fondly. "She is very beautiful, just like my mother. She is shy and unsure of herself. But she is very sweet and loving."

"She reminds me of my sister, Jane. She is also sweet and loving, but painfully shy."

Mr. Darcy's face turned grim at her words.

"Do you…. Was she… did I really misunderstand Miss Bennet's feelings for Mr. Bimgley? Did she care for him deeply?" he asked.

"My sister is a very reserved person, Mr. Darcy. She hardly shows her feelings to me. But I know her better than anyone else in this world. I know she cared, and continues to care, deeply for Mr. Bingley."

"I am deeply sorry for the pain I have caused. I thought I was protecting my friend." He stated. The honesty of his words evident in his eyes.

"What were you protecting him from?" Elizabeth asked, trying to understand his perspective.

"It was made very clear that your mother expected her to make an advantageous marriage. I thought she was only trying to please your mother." Darcy explained.

"My mother's greatest wish in life is to see her daughters well-settled. I will concede that she can be overzealous with her efforts and create embarrassing circumstances for us all. But sir, I would also argue that my mother is not the only overbearing mother in the country who likes to see her daughter making a good match." Elizabeth stated.

Mr. Darcy nodded, understanding her meaning.

"You speak of my aunt, I gather."

"Can you deny it, sir?"

"No. You are absolutely correct." He conceded.

She smiled. He was actually a reasonable man. He had listened to her arguments, had seen the error of his actions, and had apologized.

"When this mess is over, Elizabeth, I promise I will set things right between Mr. Bingley and Miss Bennet."

"You will?" Elizabeth asked with no little astonishment.

"It was not my place to judge her so. I did what I did in the service of my friend. But if you believe your sister's attachment to be real, then I have separated them unnecessarily and caused them both pain. I knew of your sister's being in town, but I withheld that information from my friend. I will do whatever I have to in order to mend what I have broken"

"Thank you." She said, her heart filled with happiness both for her sister and for her newfound understanding with Mr. Darcy.

"I can see now that I was wrong." He said, encouraged by her smiles. "I can only hope that it is not too late. And that both Bingley and your sister will forgive me."

"Oh, I am sure they will. Mr. Bingley values your friendship greatly. And my sister is the soul of generosity and forgiveness. She is the best of the Bennet girls."

"With all due respect to Miss Bennet, I will have to disagree."

"What do you mean sir? She is gentle and serene and always well-behaved."

"I am sure she is all that and more. But you see, I have a decided partiality to impertinent young ladies who are excellent walkers and prefer reading to cards."

Elizabeth laughed.

"But, sir, my sister possesses the classic beauty all gentlemen prefer."

He leaned over and gently touched her hair.

"This gentleman finds dark velvety curls infinitely more enchanting. He likes nothing better than to lose himself in the beauty of hazel eyes that shine with intelligence and mischief.

Elizabeth blushed and looked down at his compliment. His hand moved up and cupped her face. She shivered.

"Elizabeth" he murmured her name.

"hmmmm" she breathed, unable to speak.

His face was so close, he could hear her quickened breaths. She was nervous. But she was not upset. He knew that at that moment, if he wanted to kiss her, she would allow him. But he could not do that. He was there to protect her honor. He would not take advantage of her trust.

"Go to bed, Elizabeth." He said, his voice caressing her name.

She looked up at him with surprise.

"Please," he said, his eyes conveying the message his lips dared not.

She understood him. She felt his struggle and appreciated his self-control. He could see it in her eyes. He was grateful that she did not misunderstand him. She stood and walked toward her bed, but suddenly, as if changing her mind, she turned around and came towards him. She took out what seemed to be a piece of paper from the pocket of her dress and held it out to him. He stood and looked down at her hand. It was his letter, still sealed.

"Are you returning my letter?" Mr. Darcy asked incredulously. "Why?"

"I do not want it." She replied.

He looked down, tired and defeated.

"I thought…" he said, "I had hoped…" he stopped and looked at her, his eyes filled with anguish. "I see." He finally said.

Realizing his misunderstanding, she rushed to correct him.

"I do not think that you do, Mr. Darcy"

He looked up at her.

"Perhaps, I misspoke. I did not mean to say that I did not want the letter. Rather, that I did not need the letter."

Mr. Darcy still looked confused.

"Why did you write this letter, Mr. Darcy?" she asked.

"If you had read it you would …" Darcy began, agitated and upset.

"I would understand." She interrupted, "I know. Earlier today, you said, if I had read your letter I would have known your intentions better. That tells me that your letter contains explanations about our disagreements last night."

"You accused me of two offences. I needed to address them." Darcy said.

"But, you see." Elizabeth said gently, "You already have."

Mr. Darcy's uncertain eyes found Elizabeth's reassuring ones.

"I do not understand." He said.

Elizabeth smiled and gestured for him to sit down again. She sat beside him, took a deep breath and began explaining herself.

"I was upset with you last night, and I said things that I should not have."

"Your reproofs were well deserved." He said sadly.

"Not all of them." Elizabeth countered. "I was mad at you for the things you said about my family, for your insult at the night of the assembly, and for what you did to Jane."

He looked down at his hands, embarrassed and hopeless. Elizabeth placed a hand on his, which made him look up at her again.

"But, "she began, "You have apologized for most of those things already. Furthermore, you have promised to help reunite Jane and Mr. Bingley. I cannot in all fairness be upset with you about that anymore."

Mr. Darcy looked at her with astonishment.

"And what about Wickham?" he said, his voice raw with renewed anger."

Elizabeth looked toward the fire for a minute and then returned his gaze.

"I was wrong to address that issue with you and to demand an explanation. It was not my place to question you in that regard. Indeed, when I think about it, I wonder why Mr. Wickham shared with me such intimate details of his life so early in our acquaintance. It didn't seem odd at the time, because I had already taken a dislike of you. My vanity was hurt by your words, so I readily believed his accounts of your history with him. Now, I cannot believe them any more. I have to say, he has never done anything to make me doubt his words."

Darcy's face grew white with fury and jealousy. He looked down.

"But, neither have you." Elizabeth added, making him look up at her again.

"You have been rude and dismissive, but you have always been so honest." Elizabeth said.

He released the breath he was not even aware he was holding.

"Today has been a very uncomfortable day for us," Elizabeth continued, "After my rather harsh refusal of your proposal, it must have been very difficult for you to face me and to endure my company. But you did so, as only a truly honorable gentleman does. You protected me, and put up with my irrational outbursts."

"You were under a lot of stress, Elizabeth. It was natural for you to feel uncomfortable to be with me. I know I can be demanding, and that I tend to take control over situations without asking for others' consent or opinion." He admitted.

"It has been due to your ability to take control that I am safe from the Admiral tonight, Mr. Darcy. I am forever indebted to you for your protection."

"Do you truly not want to know about Mr. Wickham's history with me?" Darcy asked, unsure of how to take her new stance.

"I cannot lie to you, Mr. Darcy. I am a very curious creature and I would love to know your side of the story. But not with the intention of improving my opinion of you. Our experiences today have already convinced me of the truth of your words and the honor of your character. Through your own actions, you have gained my deepest respect, sir."

Mr. Darcy's breath caught in his throat. Her words shook him so deeply, he felt he was not in full possession of his faculties.

"Are you in earnest, Elizabeth?" he asked, his expression so timid, so not like him.

Elizabeth smiled sweetly.

"Have I not always been completely honest with you?"

Mr. Darcy took her hand in his, kissed it gently, and held it against his heart.

"Elizabeth, I…"

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by loud raps on the door, which made them both jump up from the sofa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, Let me start by saying that you guys are absolutely amazing. When I started writing and posting this story, I had no idea it was going to become such a great experience for me. Your reviews, comments, follows, and favourites have been the best part of this experience. I love this story, not just because it is mine, or that it is a love story about my most favourite fictional couple, but that it has become so much more to more than just myself. When you guys write about your feelings about the story and the characters, I feel so connected to you. **

**Now, I have to address the cliffhanger issue. I know that is a big complain. But honestly, I do not do it on purpose. This is an adventure/mystery narrative and we are now in the midst of the adventure. No matter what I do and where I stop, there will be a cliffhanger until our characters are somewhat safe. I really do not do it to make you guys nervous. I humbly apologize, because there will be more cliffhangers for a while until the adventure/mystery ride slows down.**

**Enjoy and please do not forget to review. They are what keeps me writing.**

Chapter 10

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy with great apprehension.

"Do you think he has come back?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy shook his head.

"I doubt it. Why would he knock? He has the keys to these rooms."

"Miss, please, open the door. Please, miss." Came a female voice they had never heard before.

"Who is it?" Elizabeth asked loudly.

"My name is Hanna, miss. I am a chambermaid. Please let me in, miss."

"What do you want, Hanna?"

"I have come to warn you, miss. But you have to let me in. We do not have time."

Elizabeth walked toward the door. Mr. Darcy placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her progress.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"I am opening the door. She sounds terrified." Elizabeth explained.

"We do not know who she is or what she is after. She may be helping the Admiral in some way." Mr. Darcy said.

"But, Mr. Darcy, surely we cannot send her away without hearing her out. You are here with me, so she can not possibly force me into going anywhere without my consent." Elizabeth argued.

"Please miss, they will be here shortly." Hanna pleaded from behind the door.

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy, her eyes imploring him to allow her to open the door.

"Very well," said Mr. Darcy, not entirely comfortable with it. "Open the door and allow her to come inside. But close the door as soon as she enters." He instructed.

Elizabeth nodded and walked to the door. She turned and waited for Mr. Darcy's signal. Mr. Darcy reached for his gun and positioned himself directly in front of the door. He then nodded to Elizabeth to open the door. As soon as Elizabeth opened the door, a young slender girl threw herself inside her room and coming face to face with Mr. Darcy, she gasped and fell on the ground. Elizabeth closed and locked the door swiftly. Hanna's face was quite pale and her breathing labored. She was barely above sixteen but her body was fully-grown and womanly. She was staring at Mr. Darcy who had not moved from his initial position.

"Mr. Darcy, I believe you should put away your gun, sir. You are scaring her." Elizabeth admonished.

Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth for a moment, and reluctantly, placed the gun on the mantle.

Elizabeth helped Hanna stand up and let her to the sofa and gently pushed her down on it.

"Why are you here? What is it that has scared you so?" Elizabeth asked.

Finally in command of her speech, she looked up at Elizabeth and began talking.

"He is coming for you. For both of you. He is very dangerous. You must leave Sandry Hall, immediately."

"What and who are you talking of?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Admiral Sandry, of course. He was in his room. Miss Sandry came in. She was very upset, sir. She kept telling the Admiral that they were overheard. The Admiral did not understand. He kept telling her that she had finally gone crazy. Then she said that she had just found out from the butler, that you and Miss Bennet had left the dining room immediately after the Admiral, and that you had gone to the library. Miss Sandry then said that she had asked the housekeeper, Mrs. Potter where the two of you had been before coming to the drawing room. Mrs. Potter told her that she had seen you coming out of the library after the Admiral and Miss Sandry. Mrs. Potter had thought nothing of it, because she had assumed that all four of you were in the library together."

"Oh, no!" Elizabeth said as she sat on the bed, placing a hand on her forehead. "Then they must know that we have heard their conversation."

Mr. Darcy addressed Hanna again.

"How come you were able to hear all of this?"

"I was in the Admiral's bedchamber, sir." She said and blushed.

"What were you doing there at this time of night?" Elizabeth asked, not noticing Mr. Darcy's dark look and Hanna's discomfort.

"The Admiral … he … takes girls to his room. Specially when he is in his cups. He is very … cruel. He saw me as I was walking passed him tonight. He grabbed by hand and pulled me to his bed. He was so angry. He said I was a poor substitute for what he really desired tonight." Hanna said uncomfortably.

Elizabeth blushed and Mr. Darcy swore under his breath.

"Did Miss Sandry see you?" He asked.

"No, sir." She replied. "She was talking to the Admiral in his sitting room. I was in the bedroom. She did not know I was listening."

"What happened next?"

"Miss Sandry said that you and Miss Bennet knew too much now and you were going to ruin everything. I do not know what she was talking about. The Admiral was very mad. He kept swearing. That is when he said he was going to deal with you and Miss Bennet."

Hanna shivered uncontrollably.

"He is going to hurt you sir. He said he was going to go fetch some of his men. They both left his room together. I ran up here as soon as I knew they were gone. I have come to warn you. You have to leave."

Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth. She was staring at him, pale and horrified.

"Thank you, Hanna. Your service will not go unrewarded." Mr. Darcy said.

"Oh I did not do it for rewards, sir. Admiral Sandry is a bad man. He hurts us all."

"Tell me Hanna, if I write a note to my cousin, Col. Fitzwilliam, do you know if anyone can be trusted to deliver it to Rosings for me?"

"Yes, sir. My brother, Jimmy, will take it for you. He is one of the footmen, sir. You can trust him."

"Very well, I have some paper and ink in my room. I shall write the note. I will return shortly." Mr. Darcy said and left the room quickly.

Elizabeth, finding her spirits again, looked around her for something to do while they waited for Mr. Darcy's return.

"Would you like me to help you with your hair, miss?" asked Hanna.

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Hanna. Please make it quick and simple." Elizabeth replied and allowed the maid to brush her hair for her. Hanna gathered her hair into a simple bun and fastened it with a large pin.

"This should hold, miss." She said.

"Thank you."

The door opened and Mr. Darcy walked into the room with a sealed note in hand.

"Please have this delivered to Rosings Park with great haste. Tell your brother that he should deliver it only to my cousin Col. Fitzwilliam and no one else. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. Are you and the miss going to leave?"

Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth's face for a minute and shook his head.

"No. We will not be able to go far. They will find us easily."

"What are we going to do?" Elizabeth asked.

"We have to stall them as long as we can, until Fitzwilliam arrives." Mr. Darcy replied and then addressed Hanna.

"Tell me, do you know of a safe place in the house where you can hide Miss Bennet?"

Elizabeth's eyes shot up at him with worry.

"Yes, sir. She can hide in my room. No one will think to look there."

"Wait a minute …." Elizabeth began but was interrupted by Mr. Darcy.

"That will have to do. You will hide Miss Bennet there until I or Col. Fitzwilliam come for her."

"Mr. Darcy …" Elizabeth tried to interject, but Mr. Darcy would not listen.

"We have no time. You should go. Now." He said as he gently took Elizabeth's hand to take her to the door. Hanna walked out of the room to ensure no one was in the hall.

Elizabeth stood firmly in place and glared at him.

"What do you think you are doing, sir? I am not leaving without you." Elizabeth stated.

"Elizabeth, there is no time for us to argue about this. You must see that this is the best course of action." Mr. Darcy reasoned.

"I do not see that at all, sir. You must have a very low opinion of me to think I would abandon you and save myself." Elizabeth said, her voice shaking with emotion.

"You know how high my opinion of you is, Elizabeth." Mr. Darcy said with a sad smile.

"Then how do you expect me to leave you in danger?"

"I expect you to listen to reason, Elizabeth. The Admiral and his men have no honor. They will do whatever it takes to protect themselves. I have to stall them until my cousin arrives."

"We can do that together." She said and moved closer to him.

"No." he replied firmly.

"But he will surely hurt you." She stated, her body mere inches away from his.

"It will not matter as long as I know he cannot hurt you." He said, as he lifted his hand and caressed her face.

"It matters to me." Elizabeth said, placing her hands on his chest. His joy at hearing her words was evident in his eyes.

"Miss, we have to leave. Now." Hanna said from outside the room.

"Promise me that you will be alright, and that _you_ will come for me personally." Elizabeth whispered to Darcy, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Unable to control himself any longer, Mr. Darcy pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I promise you, my darling." He whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him, touched by his love, his words, and his protective nature. Her heart swelled with something amazingly overpowering. It was a new sensation, and yet she knew she had felt it for quite some time. Whatever she felt must have been evident in her eyes, because she knew that he saw it too. His eyes grew darker and his hold on her body became firmer as he bent his head toward hers and captured her lips in a kiss so wholly unexpected and yet so amazingly welcome. It was an all-encompassing kiss, tender and demanding all at once. Her lips were caressed and tasted by his, and she savored every tantalizing second of it. It did not last long, but its impact stretched beyond the realms of time and space. He pulled back first, gently and reluctantly.

"Miss. They are here. I can hear their footsteps. You must come, now." Hanna pleaded. Elizabeth could not pull her eyes away from his. She did not want to. She wanted to be with him. Forever!

"Go." He ordered, as he stepped away from her, leaving her disoriented and confused.

Realizing her reluctance, he grabbed her hand and pushed her out of the room. Hanna grabbed Elizabeth's hand and ran toward the servants' staircase. Mr. Darcy watched them disappear down the hallway, committing everything about her to his memory. He put on his coat and hid his gun under his coat. He walked to his room and listening to the approaching footsteps, he prepared to face the inevitable.

Col. Fitzwilliam was beyond astonished. In fact, he was quite speechless. He sat on his chair staring at Captain Sandry for a long time before he was able to articulate his disheveled thoughts.

"What you have shared with me, Captain, is so bizarre, it is almost fantastical." He stated, pouring himself another drink.

"I know, Colonel. But I have evidence and proof to support everything I have related to you."

"I am glad to hear that. And you will certainly be given the opportunity to make your case. But my immediate concern is the safety and wellbeing of my cousin and Miss Bennet. I know you do not want this matter to be widely spread as to avoid scandal. However, I have to insist that you share the information you related to me with one other person here. We will need her support in this matter." Col. Fitzwilliam said as he rang the bell for Mr. Johnson.

"Are you referring to Lady Catherine, sir?" Captain Sandry asked with hesitation.

"Not at all, Captain." Replied the Colonel. "I am thinking of someone entirely different. Someone who I believe possesses great deal of common sense and can be a great support when needed."

Mr. Johnson walked in the library and bowed.

"You called, sir?"

"Yes. Johnson. We have a delicate matter to deal with and we require the help of Mrs. Collins. But I would not want to trouble my aunt with this at all. Do you think you can bring Mrs. Collins here without anyone noticing? As I said, the matter is delicate and of great importance." Col. Fitzwilliam explained.

"Of course, sir. I shall bring the lady personally." Mr. Johnson bowed and exited the library.

"That man is a treasure." The Colonel said and offered the Captain another drink.

Within minutes Mrs. Collins and Mr. Johnson entered the library. Both gentlemen stood and bowed.

"Mrs. Collins, may I present Captain Sandry of Sandry Hall. Captain, this is Mrs. Collins. She is married to Lady Catherin's parson, Mr. William Collins. Miss Bennet is a dear friend of Mrs. Collins as well as a distant cousin of Mr. Collins. She is staying with them at the parsonage." The Colonel explained.

Mrs. Collins curtseyed and took a seat at Col. Fitzwilliam's invitation.

"Is this about Eliza, Colonel?" Charlotte addressed the Colonel.

Col. Fitzwilliam smiled appreciatively.

"I admire your powers of observation, Mrs. Collins. Although this matter does not directly involve Miss Bennet, I am afraid we have to make certain decisions that may directly or indirectly affect both my cousin and your friend."

Charlotte nodded in understanding and turned her attention to Captain Sandry.

"I believe you must tell your story one more time, Captain." Said the Colonel.

Captain Sandry took a deep breath and began.

"I am the third son of Samuel Sandry, the previous owner of Sandry Hall. My oldest brother, Thomas came to inheritance when my father passed away. Unfortunately, both he and my mother came to an untimely death in an accident not too long after becoming the new master of Sandry Hall. My second brother, David, was called home to take over the inheritance. At the time, he was serving in Spain. My younger sister, Isabel, was also in Spain with her companion. I was serving in the West Indies at the time. I received a letter from Isabel, informing me that she was returning to England with my brother to take care of the estate. I was glad that David, whom I have always loved and esteemed could take over the estate and also take care of Isabel." The Captain stopped for a moment, as if considering how much he should share.

Both Charlotte and Col. Fitzwilliam waited patiently and allowed him to continue at his own pace. After a few minutes, Captain Sandry cleared his throat uncomfortably and continued.

"My sister, Isabel, is of a very … untamed nature, very much like my late brother, Thomas. I am aware that it is not right to speak ill of the dead, but so it was. He was always in trouble, always in debt, and always in his cups. When my father passed, both David and I were very concerned. We knew that Thomas would gamble all of his inheritance away within a year. I am sorry that he and my mother died in such a horrid accident, but I was glad that David, who was by far a more responsible fellow would take over the reins. Isabel needed someone to watch over her. She too, like David was always very wild. I did not hear much from them for a few months. But one day, I received a letter from one of David's officers who served with him in Spain. He had written to convey his regrets and offer his condolences for David's death. Imagine my shock! I wrote back to him directly, asking for further clarification. His reply came with details of David's sudden death while he was still in Spain. He explained that my sister was aware, that she had arranged David's funeral and burial in Spain, that she had refused to take his body back to England with him. She had returned to England within a fortnight. I left my station and travelled to Spain. I visited my brother's old friend, visited with the doctor who had seen his body, and finally visited his grave. My dear brother had died months ago, and I did not even know about it."

He stopped again. He walked to the window and stood there for a while, staring at the garden and calming his emotions.

"I am so very sorry for your loss, Captain." Charlotte addressed the Captain. "But, if your brother has indeed passed, who is the man who calls himself Admiral Sandry and resides in Sandry Hall?"

Captain Sandry turned to Charlotte and smiled sadly.

"Who indeed," he said. "I do not know much about him. I did hire a private detective to follow their steps from Spain to England. From what he could gather, the man who is pretending to be my late brother is a sea captain serving under my own brother. From all accounts he was a war hero, had a spotless record of service, and was well loved by his fellow officers. He left his service just after my brother died, telling everyone that he had come to some inheritance and was going back to England to claim it."

"The inheritance being yours?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes." Confirmed the Captain. "Whether it was his plan or my sister's, I do not know. But he had her full cooperation. They came back to Sandry Hall, fired all the old staff and hired new ones, who had not met my brother before."

"That is so awful, sir!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"It becomes worse, ma'am. When I wrote to my sister, telling her that I was on my way back to England, she sent hired men to kill me."

Charlotte gasped in horror.

"That is too much, sir. It is hard enough to believe that she introduced another man in her brother's stead, but to think that she intentionally attempted to harm her other brother is beyond my comprehension."

"Yes, but it is true. Obviously, the hired men did not succeed. I was able to foil their plan and to force a confession from them. I have come to Sandry Hall to take over what is rightfully mine as the only remaining son and to bring this imposter to justice."

"And your sister?" Charlotte asked.

He breathed deeply.

"She is my sister. I cannot do to her what she did to me. I also do not want to create a scandal. I will deal with it when the time comes."

"I wish you success, sir. But how does this relate to Eliza and Mr. Darcy."

"They are staying at Sandry Hall, Mrs. Collins." The Captain explained.

"I am aware of that fact, Captain. But they are staying there for only one night. Surely, you do not mean to address this whole affair tonight." Charlotte countered.

"No. My sister and her accomplice are aware that I am nearby. I had sent them a letter a couple of days ago, telling them that I would be coming for a visit."

"Why would you do that? That would certainly put your life at risk, sir." Charlotte said.

"In hind sight, it was not a brilliant plan. I believe I just took pleasure in knowing that I was making them nervous."

"You definitely did make them nervous." Remarked Col. Fitzwilliam, "They actually came up with a convoluted tale about two dangerous fugitives in the neighborhood to stir enough unease and fear for everyone to stay indoors while they send their men out to capture you."

Charlotte stared at Col. Fitzwilliam, her eyes wide with horror.

"My goodness, sir. Is that what is really happening?"

"I believe so, Mrs. Collins. They do not want anyone in the neighborhood to know Captain Sandry is alive."

"Unfortunately," said Captain Sandry, "I came upon Mr. Darcy and Miss Bennet in the woods as they were on their way to Sandry Hall today. So, they are aware of me being alive. I have no doubt that Darcy will mention seeing me in the woods to them."

Charlotte looked at the Captain nervously.

"Was Mr. Darcy acquainted with the real Admiral Sandry?"

"No. He never met my brother. But he is very well acquainted with me from our college years."

"What exactly is troubling you, Captain?" Charlotte asked apprehensively.

"Darcy is an intelligent man, too intelligent in fact. He will be able to see through the man's lies. If he finds out that the man is an imposter, his life as well as Miss Bennet's will be in danger." Captain Sandry said gravely.

Charlotte looked at Col. Fitzwilliam with alarm.

"What is to be done, sir? Are you going to go to Sandry Hall?"

"It is a very sensitive and delicate matter, Mrs. Collins. I am indeed at crossroads. If Darcy and Miss Bennet are aware of the secrets in Sandry Hall, then they are, as Captain Sandry says, in great danger. But if we show up, unannounced and unexpected, and confront the imposter and Miss Sandry, we may put our friends' lives in even more jeopardy. We need to weigh our options carefully." Col. Fitzwilliam said.

Charlotte nodded in understanding.

"What can I do to help?" she asked both gentlemen.

Col. Fitzwilliam's reply was interrupted by the abrupt entrance of Mr. Johnson.

"Forgive my interruption, Colonel. This note was just delivered from Sandry Hall. The messenger insisted that you should see it right away. He says it is a matter of life and death, sir."

Col. Fitzwilliam ran from his seat to where Johnson stood and tore open the missive. He perused the letter quickly and addressed the butler.

"Mr. Johnson. Prepare three of the fastest horses in the stables. No one is to be told about this letter, or our departure. Send the messenger in here directly.

Understanding the urgency of the situation, Johnson ran out of the room to carry out Col. Fitzwilliam's orders. Col. Fitzwilliam turned to the other occupants of the room.

"It appears our worst fears have come true. Captain, we should leave for Sandry Hall immediately. We do not have an instant to loose. Mrs. Collins, please keep my aunt ignorant of this matter for as long as possible."

"You will bring them back to us safely, Colonel. Will you not?" Charlotte asked desperately.

"I will certainly do my very best."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone**

**Once again, thank you for your amazing reviews. I love that you have connected with this story so much. I promise I will continue to post until it is done. **

**I would like to address a couple of things. **

**1\. A lovely reviewer was concerned that I had been insensitive to the fact that Hanna was raped by the Admiral. I want to make it clear that Hanna was not raped. The Admiral never had a chance to do what he had in mind. I have tried to make that very clear in this chapter. Although during that time, it was unfortunately common for chamber maids to be mistreated by their masters, I would never treat such a sensitive matter so casually. So, I apologize for not making things clear in the last chapter. **

**2\. Another lovely reviewer had problems with the plot. He/she thinks that the story does not make sense and it is not believable. All I have to say to is that you have to be patient and give the plot some time to develop. I cannot say more without giving it away. I hope the reviewer continues to read and hopefully will be happy with it as things become more clear. If not, that is still okay. Not everyone likes the same type of stories.**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter 11 and do not forget to review.**

Chapter 11

Confused and terrified, Elizabeth allowed Hanna to pull her down two flights of stairs toward the servants' quarters. They entered a long, dark hallway at the end of which, Hanna opened one of the doors and pushed Elizabeth inside, quickly locking the door behind them.

The room was small, dark and musty. Two small beds were at the opposite sides of the room, separated by a an old table.

"You stay here, miss. I will go and give the letter to Jimmy. I will be right back." Hanna said to Elizabeth and left the room before Elizabeth could articulate a response.

No longer able to stand up, Elizabeth sat on the bed. Her heart was beating fast, her breathing was labored, and her hands shook with worry and fear. It was not herself she was concerned about. It was him. All she could think about was what was happening to him at that moment. What would the Admiral do to him? Would they hurt him badly? Would they kill him?

Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hands. What was she to do? She wanted to run back upstairs and face his fate with him. If anything happened to him, she knew, it was all because of her. It was because of her that he was not at that very moment, at Rosings, safely among his family. It was because of her stupid fear of horses that they had come to Sandry Hall instead of going to Rosings. His life was in peril because he loved her. This man, whom she had hated, disrespected, and cruelly rejected, had done everything in his power to save and protect her. Elizabeth's tears ran down her face. If only she had trusted him, had listened to him, had read his letter when he had given it to her in the morning. Instead, she had been rude and stubborn. She had acted like an unreasonable child, and had put both of their lives in danger.

And yet, he loved her still! He had told her so with every look, every smile, and every time he had addressed her by her Christian name as if it was a term of endearment. He had showed his love and devotion in so many ways, but never directly since his disastrous proposal. But tonight, he had been everything a loving husband should be. Elizabeth's eyes grew wide at her thoughts. Never had she imagined any man as her husband. Never, except for now. No one except for Mr. Darcy. Last night, he had been the last man in the world she could ever be prevailed upon to marry. And tonight, he was the only one she could ever imagine being married to. Only Mr. Darcy would do. When had this transformation taken place? Had she not always said that she would only marry for the deepest love? Surely, she could not love Mr. Darcy so deeply in such a short time. And yet, he consumed her. His touch, his words, his kiss consumed her. He had caressed her face, had called her his darling, and had kissed her with so much passion, even the memory of it took her breath away. Never did she imagine that such a quiet and composed gentleman was capable of so much passion. Elizabeth blushed, remembering their final moments together.

And now, just as she had begun to realize how dear and how righteous he was, how incredibly trustworthy, and how pivotal to her happiness, his life was in danger. Her heart wrenched with the realization that she may never see him again. Elizabeth stood from the bed, and unable to control her agitation, began to pace around the small room.

Within minutes, Hanna returned to the room panting and exhausted.

"Jimmy is on his way to Rosings, miss. Help should be on the way soon." She said, trying to calm Elizabeth.

"Hanna, I need to find out what is happening upstairs. I need to know where they have taken Mr. Darcy."

"I know where they are, miss. I saw them. They were taking Mr. Darcy to the master's study." Hanna explained.

"Was he hurt?" Elizabeth asked with apprehension.

"Not from what I could see, miss. He looked very upset, but he did not seem hurt."

"How many were they?"

"Four men, including the Admiral."

"Did they see you?"

Hanna shook her head.

"No, miss. They did not. I did not want the Admiral to remember me."

"I know you said you were in his bedroom tonight. Am I correct in assuming that he did not have the chance to hurt you?" Elizabeth asked, not sure how to address her concern for the young maid.

Hanna shook her head again.

"He did not have the chance to hurt me, miss. He took me to his room and … told me to wait in his bed. He went to his sitting room to pour himself a drink. He drinks a lot, you see. And when he drinks, he becomes very cruel. I was so afraid. He had never taken me to his room before. He favors girls with dark hair. But tonight, he was like a mad man. I do not think he even knew who I was. Luckily, Miss Sandry came in before he had a chance to come to bed."

"I am very glad, for your sake." Elizabeth said with relief.

"As am I, miss." Hanna smiled.

"I am also very thankful for your assistance, Hanna. If you had not come to warn us, I do not know what would have happened to us. At least now we can hope that Col. Fitzwilliam will arrive to save us. I just hope that Mr. Darcy will be alright until his cousin arrives." Elizabeth said, her face once again pale with worry.

"Do not worry. Jimmy rides very fast, miss. He is halfway to Rosings already." Hanna said, reassuringly.

"Hanna, Please go and find out what they are doing to him. I cannot rest here knowing he may be hurt."

"But, miss, I need to make sure you are alright."

"I am safe in your chambers. I need to know what is happening to Mr. Darcy. Also, when he manages to get away from that horrible man, he will not know how to find me for he does not know where your room is. Please go."

"As you wish, miss."

Mr. Darcy stood in the middle of the study wearing his haughtiest mask. Admiral Sandry sat on a chair across from where Mr. Darcy stood, staring at him with a self-satisfied sneer. Three armed men were standing behind him.

"I do hate confrontations, Mr. Darcy. Can we not sit down and discuss this amiably. We are, after all, two rational worldly men." Admiral began.

"You have the advantage of me, sir. I do not know your real name." Darcy said.

"Of course." He laughed and stood from his seat. "How rude of me! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jonathan Worthing." He said and made an exaggerated bow. Mr. Darcy looked down at him, his eyes full of disgust. Not receiving any form of acknowledgement from Mr. Darcy, Capt. Worthing continued.

"I was a captain in his majesty's navy before my elevation to Admiralty and my name change, which I am sure you agree, was a minor detail. Because after all, what is in a name?"

"You did not just assume a name. You assumed another man's identity. And _that_ is not a minor detail." Mr. Darcy stated.

"You know, Darcy. You and I are not that different when you think about it."

"You will address me as Mr. Darcy, Capt. Worthing. If that is indeed your name."

"I beg your pardon, _Mr. Darcy_." He said, his words laced with sarcasm. "As I was saying, you and I have a lot in common."

"I doubt that very much."

"I am determined to convince you, sir."

"A futile effort." Darcy said, dismissively.

"Come now. We are both leaders. We both know how to take charge. And evidently, we both have the same taste in women." He said.

His words made Darcy's blood boil with fury.

"We are nothing alike." Darcy thundered. "I am Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley. That is who I have always been and who I shall always be. You, sir, are nothing but an impostor. No one will ever remember who you used to be, and no one will ever accept who you claim to be. You are a nobody."

Unable to control his anger, Capt. Worthing walked toward Mr. Darcy and punched him in the face with so much force, Darcy nearly lost his footing.

"When I am done with you, _Mr. Darcy of Pemberley_, no one will be able to recognize you either. For you see, I have an unforgiving left hook." Captain Worthing said, rubbing his knuckles.

Mr. Darcy pressed his hand to his bleeding mouth. Still reeling with pain, he looked at Capt. Worthing squarely in the eye.

"Your threats may have worked on your soldiers, but they will not sway me, sir. I am not afraid of you."

"We will see about that, Mr. Darcy." Capt. Worthing countered smugly. "Now, let us see if we can reach an understanding that is beneficial to us both."

"You have nothing I may be interested in." Mr. Darcy returned, standing tall once again.

"Do you know what I hate about men like you?" Capt. Worthing asked.

"That we have honor and you do not?" Darcy asked sardonically.

"Your sense of entitlement. You think you own everything and everyone. You have lived your entire life in comfort and leisure. You have always had everything you desired. Houses, membership to the best clubs in London, regard and envy of the ton, you seem to have it all."

"I will not apologize for my position in society, nor will I be made to feel guilty for my _rightful_ possessions."

"How about those possessions that are not rightfully yours?" He said venomously.

Mr. Darcy did not reply.

"Do you think I do not know what you did tonight? You seduced her. Can you deny it?" He said, his voice full of anger.

"You will not discuss her. She is not your concern." Mr. Darcy roared.

"I know women, Mr. Darcy. I am a worldly man and I have had my share of women. I can tell a wanton woman from an innocent maiden. Miss Bennet blushed uncomfortably every time I hinted at a flirtation today. She would not welcome my attentions, no matter what I did. She is not a wanton"

"I warned you to curb your appetite." Darcy reminded him.

"Yes, but you also insinuated that she was your mistress. But she was not, was she?"

"That is hardly your concern."

"You seduced her tonight, because you knew of my intentions. You wanted to have her first. You did not want me to have her."

"You have an overgrown ego, Capt. Worthing. Your intentions and wishes are entirely insignificant and irrelevant where my relationship with the lady is concerned. You will leave her out of this discussion."

"Where is she?" He said with a dangerous voice.

Darcy stared at him.

"I asked you a question, Mr. Darcy. Where is Miss Bennet?"

Frustrated by Mr. Darcy's silence and his calm exterior, Capt. Worthing swore with anger.

"I see you refuse to be reasonable." He said and gestured to his men.

Two of the men grabbed Mr. Darcy's arms and held him as the third one punched him in his abdomen repeatedly.

Miss Sandry walked in at that particular moment. Seeing Mr. Darcy's appearance, she addressed Capt. Worthing.

"What is the meaning of this? What are you doing to him? Call off your dogs. Now!"

"I know what I am doing, Isabel. I suggest you go back to your rooms and leave these matters to me." Capt. Worthing replied.

"I would be happy to do so, if I knew I could trust you to do things right. Alas, your judgments are always flawed. What do you think you are doing? Do you want the entire staff to find out that Mr. Darcy of Pemberley, nephew of Lady Catherine De Bourgh is being tortured in our study?" She chastised him.

"He has hidden the girl somewhere," Capt. Worthing explained. "He refuses to tell us where she is."

"Well, this is certainly not the way to get facts out of a man like Mr. Darcy. Do you not know anything about how important honor is to men like him? He will not talk no matter what you do to him." She admonished.

Capt. Worthing nodded to his men and they let go of Mr. Darcy, who stumbled in pain, bent down and placed both his hands on his knees as he coughed and tried to catch his breath.

"If he has hidden her somewhere, that means they were warned." Miss Sandry whispered to Capt. Worthing. "Now, think. Who could have known about our conversation in your room tonight?"

Suddenly she glared at the Captain. "Did you have another chamber maid in your bed? How could you be so careless? Tonight, of all nights? Why did you not warn me that there was a girl in your bed when I came to your rooms tonight?" She admonished in a low voice only he could hear.

"I was already in my cups by the time you arrived. And when you left, I was so upset, I forgot all about her." Capt. Worthing explained.

"Well, who is she? She must have heard us and gone to them directly. What is her name?"

"How am I supposed to know her name? I did not take her in there to converse with her. She was a small little thing with fair hair and blue eyes."

"You disgust me." Miss Sandry said.

She turned to the armed men.

"Go and search all the servants' quarters. Miss Bennet is in one of those rooms. Find her and bring her here. Go. Now!" She ordered.

All three men left the room in haste, leaving the door ajar. Mr. Darcy grew anxious. They were on their way to Elizabeth. It would not be long until they find her. He had to think of a plan, fast. He was glad that he still had his cousin's gun under his jacket. Captain Worthing's men had not bothered to search him when they had gone to his room. They obviously did not expect Mr. Darcy to carry a gun on him. Suddenly a small shadow drew his attention toward the study door. He was sure he saw someone. He tried to look again without drawing Miss Sandry and Capt. Worthing's attention. This time he saw her. It was Hanna, picking into the study from behind the door. Mr. Darcy was now very concerned. What was Hanna doing there? Why was she not with Elizabeth? Elizabeth was alone! His disturbed thoughts were interrupted as Miss Sandry walked over to him and offered him a glass of water.

"Here, drink some water, Mr. Darcy. I apologize for the situation. I am sure it must be very uncomfortable." She said and smiled so sweetly, as if they were old acquaintances having tea together.

Mr. Darcy stepped away from her, refusing the water.

"Kindly stay away from me, Miss Sandry. I hold you equally in disdain, if not more. These men are not related to your family. They did what they did for money. What is your excuse?"

"You judge us too harshly, sir. We had the best of intentions when we began our plan. But things did not go quite as we had hoped."

"Did you think you could just get this man to pretend to be your brother? Did you not think that the truth would come out? That people would soon find out?"

"Not really. You see, he really does look a lot like David and we got rid of all the old servants who knew David well. It is just that Capt. Worthing is quite stupid and cannot remember facts. Sadly, he can not seem to learn how to be a gentleman."

"You cannot make him a gentleman by simply dressing him as one." Mr. Darcy said indignantly.

"Alas, I have learned that too late." Miss Sandry returned.

"And what about Robert? Good god, you actually planned to kill your own brother!"

"Yes, well. Robert was an obstacle that needed to be removed." She said, nonchalantly. "It is rather unfortunate, since he was the least tiresome of all my brothers. But, alas, he became a nuisance and had to be eliminated. Unfortunately, Capt. Worthing here, could not even manage to do a simple job as hiring a capable man to kill Robert. And now Robert has returned to England and I will have to deal with him myself."

"You are despicable!" Darcy observed, chilled by her words.

"Not really. I am simply resilient and refuse to let what is rightfully mine be taken away from me. Do not feel too badly for Robert. After all, this whole affair was his own idea."

"I do not understand!" Mr. Darcy stated, confused and disturbed by Miss Sandry's words.

She smiled.

"You are an intelligent man, Mr. Darcy. I will leave that piece of information for you to work out."

Mr. Darcy's response was interrupted by the sound of the door opening wide. The armed men entered pushing Elizabeth inside the study. She looked tired and scared, but she did not appear to have been harmed. Elizabeth's eyes found Mr. Darcy's immediately and grew wide in fright and concern at his bruised and battered sight. As soon as the men let go of her arm, she ran towards Mr. Darcy.

"Are you alright?" he asked holding one of her trembling hands. "Did they hurt you?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"No. I am not harmed. But I can see that you are." She said as she raised her other hand and gently touched Mr. Darcy's bruised face. He winced. She withdrew her hand.

"What have they done to you?" She cried.

"Nothing that will not heal." He said and gently pressed her hand.

"We hate to break this lovely sight," Captain Worthing stated sarcastically. "But you see, we have more important things to do, and I am afraid, you are in the way."

Captain Worthing walked toward them and stood in front of Elizabeth. Mr. Darcy moved closer to Elizabeth instinctively. Capt. Worthing laughed.

"Protecting your _possessions_, Darcy?" he asked savagely.

Mr. Darcy did not reply.

"It is a pity we did not have the chance to become better acquainted Miss Bennet. I am sure we would have enjoyed each other's company immensely. I know I would have loved to get to know you better, and you I am sure would have found great delight in my company." Capt. Worthing said to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth could feel Mr. Darcy's indignation and fury as his hold on her hand became tighter. She squared her shoulders and raised her chin.

"Of some delights, sir, I believe a little goes a long way. You delude yourself if you think my poor opinion of you would have improved upon closer acquaintance."

Capt. Worthing's face turned white with anger. Miss Sandry laughed.

"Bravo, Miss Bennet. I congratulate you. Capt. Worthing believes himself to be irresistible to the female sex. You have just proved him wrong."

She then turned to Mr. Darcy and smiled seductively.

"It is a pity you and I could not spend more time together, Mr. Darcy. It would have been a pleasure to know you more intimately."

Elizabeth blushed at her implication. This woman had no shame.

"It is a pleasure I will forgo most willingly." Mr. Darcy replied acidly.

It was Capt. Worthing's turn to laugh.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Miss Sandry asked the Captain, angry and humiliated.

"Yes, ma'am." He said sarcastically, and bowed to her.

"Well, then I shall go back to my rooms. Make it clean and quick." She ordered as she walked out of the study and closed the door behind her.

Capt. Worthing addressed his men.

"Take them deep into the woods and make sure it is done right." He ordered.

"What about their bodies?" one of the men asked.

"I do not care what you do with them. Just do it right and come back quickly."

Elizabeth's blood froze with fear. They were going to be murdered, their bodies disposed of in the woods. They were going to die and no one would ever be able to find them. She did not even have a chance to say goodbye to her family. Poor papa! Poor Jane!

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt the pressure of Mr. Darcy's left hand firmly holding hers. She looked up at him. His handsome face was bruised and stained with blood. He returned her gaze, his eyes trying to convey a message to her. Even now, he was trying to reassure her. She smiled. Despite their dire circumstances, she felt comforted by his mere presence. She moved her hand in his, lacing her fingers with his. He looked down at their interwoven fingers and smiled.

The man who spoke to the Captain earlier addressed Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth.

"Move." He ordered.

They had no choice but to obey. They began to move toward the door. Just then, they heard a very loud sound coming from behind the study door. Everybody's head turned toward the door. Recognizing that moment as their only chance for survival, Mr. Darcy followed his instinct and acted quickly. In one fluid motion, he blocked Elizabeth with his body, and pulling out his gun from under his coat with his right hand, he pointed it directly at Captain Worthing's head. The said gentleman only realized Mr. Darcy's attempt when he found himself at the opposite end of Mr. Darcy's pistol. Instinctively, his hand moved to obtain his own gun, but Mr. Darcy's words paralyzed his hands mid air.

"I would not do that if I were you, Captain." Mr. Darcy warned.

The other three men were now pointing their guns at Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth tried to move from behind Mr. Darcy, but was once again blocked by his tall frame as he held her back with his left arm.

"Tell your men to put down their guns, Captain." Mr. Darcy commanded.

"Why would they do such a stupid thing? There are three of them against only you, Mr. Darcy. Surely you can see how slim your chances are." Captain Worthing stated.

"That is true. But I only need one shot to kill you. Surely you can see that as slim as my chances for survival are, yours are nonexistent if I decide to end your miserable life." Mr. Darcy countered.

Captain Worthing's face grew pale with anxiety and anger.

"I see we understand each other." Mr. Darcy said, observing his reaction. "Now, you tell your men to put their guns down or I will shoot you right here and now, so help me god."

"Do as he says." Capt. Worthing ordered.

"But Captain …" One of the men said.

"Do as he says." Capt. Worthing interrupted him.

The men put their guns on the floor.

"Now, step away from your guns." Darcy ordered and the men obeyed.

"You too, Captain. Slowly take your gun out and place it on the floor." Darcy ordered the Captain.

Capt. Worthing swore under his breath and placed his gun on the floor. Relinquishing his firm hold on Elizabeth's arm, Mr. Darcy addressed her gently.

"Miss Bennet, please gather all their guns and bring them here."

Elizabeth followed his orders quickly and wordlessly.

"You may come in now, Hanna" Mr. Darcy said loudly. Elizabeth, Capt. Worthing, and the men turned in shock as the study door opened and Hanna walked in.

"Hanna!" Elizabeth gasped in surprise.

"You?!" Capt. Worthing said, his face the picture of shock and anger.

Hanna flinched in fear and took a step back from him.

"Where you the source of that loud crash?" Elizabeth asked.

Hanna nodded.

"Yes, Miss. It was so clumsy of me. In my haste to hide, I bumped into the large vase in the hallway and broke it."

"That crash provided us with the perfect distraction, Hanna. So, I thank you." Mr. Darcy said.

Hanna curtseyed to Mr. Darcy.

"Hanna, am I correct to presume that the cellar in Sandry Hall has a lock?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Yes, sir. The Admiral and Miss Sandry have the keys." Hanna replied, excitedly.

"Very good. Please hand over your keys Captain." Darcy said to the Captain.

Not able to refuse, Capt. Worthing handed the keys over to Mr. Darcy most unwillingly. Mr. Darcy placed the keys in his pocket and addressed Hanna again.

"Come and take one of these guns, Hanna. Do you know how to use a gun?"

"Yes, sir. I have seen my father and my brothers using guns many times." She said as she picked up one of the guns.

Mr. Darcy handed another gun to Elizabeth.

"Do you know how to use a gun?" He asked with a much gentler tone.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, sir. I have had no occasion to learn. I have no brothers to teach me, and my father rarely shoots."

"I understand. Nevertheless, I would appreciate it if you would carry the gun on your person."

Mr. Darcy collected the remaining guns and hid them behind several books on the shelf.

"Please lead the way to the cellar, Hanna." He said and addressed the men, "Gentlemen, follow quickly and quietly. If you make a sound, or try to get the attention of other staff in the house, I will have no choice but to shoot. So, I recommend that you do as you are told if you value your lives." Mr. Darcy said, not leaving any room for argument.

At Mr. Darcy's nod, Hanna walked out of the room, followed by the men. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy followed them closely. Hanna led the group down the stairs, making sure to avoid the servants' staircases. They reached the cellar without encountering any of the servants. Mr. Darcy told Elizabeth and Hanna to wait for him outside the cellar and followed the men inside to inspect the place. Making sure that there was no other door leading to or from the cellar, and that the lock would not open from the inside, he turned to Capt. Worthing.

"I would say it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance Captain, but disguise of any sort is my abhorrence. You are a disgrace to his majesty's navy and I will do all in my power to see to it that you are held accountable for your crimes." Mr. Darcy said as he was about to walk out of the cellar.

"You will regret this, Darcy. I shall see to it. You have the word of a gentleman on it." Capt. Worthing said venomously.

Mr. Darcy laughed.

"No, Worthing. I do not have the word of a gentleman, since you are not a gentleman and you shall never be one." He said and walked out of the cellar, closing the door and locking it firmly behind him.

He took Elizabeth's hand and began walking up the stairs. Hanna followed them, keeping a respectable distance. Once they reached the main hall, Mr. Darcy addressed Hanna.

"We have to leave this house as soon as possible. We need a horse, Hanna. Do you think you can manage to secure us one?"

The main doors opened at that very minute and a young man appeared, panting and perspiring heavily.

"Jimmy!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Is this your brother?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, miss." Hanna replied walking toward him.

"Were you able to deliver my note to Col. Fitzwilliam?"

"Yes sir," Jimmy said with a bow. "The Colonel and Captain Sandry are on their way to Sandry Hall as we speak. The Colonel said he was going to gather reinforcements and sent me ahead to deliver your horse for you."

"You have brought Poseidon?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Yes, sir. What a mighty horse you have Mr. Darcy. He is a strong one, but I had him well in hand, sir." Jimmy said proudly.

"I am sure you did, young man. We have to leave before they find a way out of the cellar. Miss Bennet and I will ride Poseidon back to Rosings. You should take your sister away from this house. They know she has helped us. She will not be safe here anymore." Mr. Darcy said as he led Elizabeth toward the main door.

"I will, sir." Jimmy promised.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you leave." Came the angry voice of Miss Sandry.

Everyone in the room turned toward the voice and saw Miss Sandry pointing a gun in Elizabeth's direction. Before Mr. Darcy was able to draw out his gun, Miss Sandry had pulled the trigger. There was only one thing for him to do. It was all over within seconds. As if in a nightmare, Elizabeth saw Mr. Darcy's body move in front of her, get struck with the bullet, and fall at her feet. Hanna screamed. Jimmy ran toward Miss Sandry, and Elizabeth collapsed on the floor beside his body.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Lovely readers. **

**Thanks a million for your reviews. I love the 'ding' sound on my phone every time I receive an email notifying me of a new review. I love your amazing reviews. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is all Darcy and Lizzy. I thought we all needed a little love and fluff before we have to deal with criminals again. **

**Enjoy and review. **

Chapter 12

Fitzwilliam Darcy was by no means a frail man. In fact, he was known as a very strong and athletic man amongst his friends and an active member of a variety of athletic clubs in London. However, this was beyond anything he had ever experienced. He knew from the immense pain he was feeling in his shoulder that the bullet had not grazed his skin and was in fact inside his body. He felt as if his body had been crushed by a team of horses. His chest was compressed with so much pain, he could hardly breathe. He could hear sounds and voices in the background, but he could not make them out. He tried to focus his eyes. And then he saw her. He saw his beloved's petrified eyes and her pale face, and that was harder for him to bear than the ever-growing pain in his shoulder. He must be strong. He turned his head to take in his surrounding. Miss Sandry was sitting on the floor not too far from him, with a look of complete and utter shock on her face. Jimmy stood beside her, holding her gun. Hanna stood behind Elizabeth, staring at him with concern.

"Mr. Darcy?" Came Elizabeth's faint voice.

His eyes were back on her again. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"I am alright." He said. He tried to smile but failed miserably.

He moved to reassure her, but came to a halt at the sharp pain shooting through the left side of his body. An involuntary cry of pain escaped him.

"Oh no. Do not move, sir. You are badly hurt." Elizabeth said, gently pushing him down, resting his head on something soft.

"_Great God! Is my head on her lap?"_ He wondered. Her hands were on his shoulder as if trying to stop the bleeding with her small fragile fingers.

Mr. Darcy closed his eyes momentarily and took a few painful breaths. He opened his eyes with concern when he heard footsteps. Seconds later, the housekeeper entered the great hall followed by two footmen.

"What has happened?" the housekeeper asked in alarm.

"Miss Sandry is not feeling well." Mr. Darcy responded with difficulty. "She must be taken to her room. She must not leave her room tonight." Mr. Darcy said, his voice though low, was authoritative enough for the staff to take notice.

It took the old housekeeper but a few seconds to surmise that her mistress was in some way responsible for the gentleman's injury and that the said gentleman was trying to stop a great scandal by not accusing Miss Sandry for his rather serious injury.

"Yes, sir. I will take her to her room at once." The housekeeper said. As soon as the housekeeper approached Miss Sandry, the young woman began weeping rather uncontrollably. The housekeeper, with the help of one of the footmen, managed to take Miss Sandry out of the great hall and toward the staircase.

"Mr. Darcy has been injured. Send for a doctor immediately." Elizabeth said to the other footman, finally finding her voice and her wit.

Mr. Darcy looked up at her.

"No, Elizabeth, we cannot stay here. We have to leave before those men find a way out of the cellar." He whispered to her with great difficulty.

"You cannot move, sir. You are badly injured." Elizabeth said, her voice stern and unrelenting.

"I am quite fine." He said and tried to sit up.

"Please, Mr. Darcy. Your coat is drenched in blood. You cannot possibly mean to travel like this." Elizabeth pleaded.

He was sitting now, his face close to hers. His heart swelled at her concern for him.

"It is nothing but a mere graze." He lied. "We cannot stay here. I shall rest when we are safely arrived at Rosings."

"No," Elizabeth said, unconsciously grabbing his sleeve. "You cannot ride to Rosings in your condition. You will bleed to death. I will not allow it."

Despite his agonizing pain, Mr. Darcy smiled with amusement.

"You will not _allow_ it?" he asked. "And am I expected to obey you?"

Elizabeth stared at him, not at all amused. Noting her unyielding attitude, he breathed out painfully.

"Very well, Elizabeth. I will obey you. We will not ride to Rosings."

Elizabeth smiled.

"But we cannot stay here either." He continued. "We simply do not know when Col. Fitzwilliam may arrive and we cannot risk waiting here. We will ride to the parsonage and await my cousin there."

"But, sir, you have to be examined by a doctor." She argued.

"You can send for the doctor to meet us at the parsonage." He responded.

"But sir,"

"No buts, Elizabeth. I listened to your demands. Now you will listen to mine." He said, and tried to stand up. The footman helped Mr. Darcy find his balance.

"Bring me something to wrap around my shoulder. I need to stop the bleeding." He ordered the footman, but Hanna ran to follow his order personally.

"Where is my horse, Jimmy?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Just outside, sir. I will fetch it for you. Would Miss Bennet be riding my horse?" Jimmy asked.

Mr. Darcy turned to Elizabeth to ascertain her feelings. She looked down, unable to meet his enquiring gaze.

"No," he said softly. "Miss Bennet will ride Poseidon with me."

Elizabeth looked up at his words, her face flushed and her heart pounding fast.

"My shoulder does hurt a lot and I will need your help to hold the reins." Mr. Darcy said.

Elizabeth forced a smile.

"Of course."

Hanna returned with a long sheet, which she tore into long narrow pieces. With Jimmy's assistance, Mr. Darcy removed his coat. Elizabeth gasped. His shirtsleeve was completely soaked in blood. Mr. Darcy smiled at her reassuringly, as Jimmy wrapped the fabric around his shoulder. Mr. Darcy put his coat back on to keep the fabric tightly on the wound. Jimmy ran outside to bring Poseidon closer to the entrance.

As they walked out of the manor and Jimmy approached with Poseidon, Elizabeth could feel her heart pounding so hard and so loud, she was afraid it may actually come out of her chest. Jimmy removed the saddle and brought the horse to stop in front of them. With Jimmy's assistance, Mr. Darcy sat atop Poseidon first and adjusted his body to allow room for Elizabeth.

"Will you help Miss Bennet, Jimmy?" Asked Mr. Darcy, feeling the agonizing pain becoming worse with every passing minute.

Jimmy followed his order wordlessly, lifting Elizabeth up on the horse. Despite berating herself earlier for her fear of horses and despite promising herself to be dignified and brave, when she found herself atop the horse, she was once again feeling sick and paralyzed with fear. However, those extreme emotions soon gave way to an entirely different set of emotions, as she felt Mr. Darcy's arm wrap around her waist, holding her tightly against his chest. She was sitting sidesaddle, and her face was so close to his, she could feel the warmth of his breath on her forehead.

"Do not be afraid," He whispered. "I will not let you fall."

The stirring feelings and sensations that surged through her at his words and his touch were at once frightening and exhilarating. She could not look at him for the fear of him seeing everything in her eyes. Mr. Darcy looked down at Jimmy.

"I need you to stay until Col. Fitzwilliam arrives. Let him know that we are staying at the parsonage until he arrives or until I am able to ride to Rosings."

"Yes, sir." Jimmy said.

"Can someone go and fetch the doctor?" Elizabeth asked.

"I will go, miss" came Hanna's voice from the entrance.

"No, Hanna." Mr. Darcy said. "You have done enough tonight. It is not safe for you to go out. Stay with your brother."

"I will not go alone, sir. I will go with my other brother. Dr. Jones' house is close. I will not have to walk far." Hanna reasoned.

"Very well. I thank you both for your help this evening. When this matter is settled, come and see me at Rosings." Darcy said with difficulty. Elizabeth noticed that his breathing was becoming labored.

Pressing his calves to the sides of the horse, Mr. Darcy got Poseidon to move forward very gently. Elizabeth was aware that he was slowing their movements in order to keep her comfortable. She was also cognizant of the fact that the slower they moved, the longer it would take them to arrive at the parsonage. Time was not a luxury Mr. Darcy had. Despite tying the fabric on his wound, he was still bleeding and Elizabeth knew he was in a lot of pain.

"Do you need me to hold the reins?" she asked with concern. He was holding the reins with his right hand, while his left hand rested around Elizabeth's waist.

"No, thank you. I think I can still manage." He replied.

"Did you not say you needed me to hold the rein for you, sir?" She said archly.

"Did I?" he returned. "I do not remember."

Elizabeth smiled.

"I know that you know, Mr. Darcy."

"And what is it that you think I know?" he asked, with the hint of a smile in his voice.

"You know about my fear of horses. You knew from my reaction this morning. You were kind not to mention it and embarrass me." Elizabeth said and turned her head towards him.

"Thank you." She said. "I know you asked me to ride with you now to make me more comfortable."

"Are you … more comfortable?" he asked.

Elizabeth blushed. She understood his meaning. She was practically in his arms. It was terribly scandalous. In fact, she had refused to do the same thing only a few hours ago when he had first suggested it.

"Yes," she whispered and if it wasn't for the tightening of his hold around her waist, she would have sworn he did not hear her. But he did. They were on Rosings' grounds now. Elizabeth recognized the lanes leading to the parsonage. She took a breath of relief.

"Will you tell me why?" he asked hesitantly.

"Why, sir?" Elizabeth asked, not understanding his meaning.

"Why _are_ you afraid of horses?"

"Oh!" Elizabeth said, "I wasn't always afraid of horses. In fact I used to love to ride horses. You know how much I enjoy being outdoors. When I was twelve years old, my father purchased a new pair of greys. They were so beautiful. I wanted so much to ride them, but my father insisted that I was not ready for them. Well, I did not heed his words."

"Of course not." Mr. Darcy said, with a smile. "Why would you?"

"Well, I can be a little stubborn at times." Elizabeth admitted.

"Really?" He asked. "I had not noticed."

Elizabeth could hear the humor in his tone.

"If you are determined to be sarcastic, sir, I refuse to continue." She said clearly offended.

He laughed a low throaty laugh that made Elizabeth shiver. She had never heard his laughter and never knew she could respond to a laugh in that unsettling way. But his laughter did not last long. Either because he was too tired or it was too painful. She was sorry for it. She wanted to hear him laugh again.

_"What a pleasure it would be to make this man laugh." _She thought and blushed at her own thoughts.

"I am sorry. Please continue." He said, noticing her silence.

"One day, when my father had gone to visit with some of the farmers, I saddled one of the horses and took it for a ride. She was very strong. I felt exhilarated and free. But I pushed her too much and too far. I felt like I could do anything. So I decided to jump over the fences separating Longbourn and Lucas Lodge."

"Oh, no."

"I nearly made it too. But unfortunately, the horse got scared the last minute and came to a complete halt and … and … well, I was thrown into the fences."

"Where you badly hurt?" He asked with concern.

"Yes, I broke my leg, and my arm, and most importantly, my father's trust in me."

Elizabeth said, reliving the humiliation all over again. "My father did not speak to me for two full months. My mother, unfortunately, would not stop speaking the entire time I was bedridden."

Mr. Darcy laughed again and Elizabeth felt that amazing sensation inside her all over again.

"I am very sorry, Elizabeth. But that was a long time ago. Have you never ridden a horse since then?"

"No." said Elizabeth. "I have instead become an excellent walker."

"Yes," he said with a labored voice, "so I have noticed."

Elizabeth grew anxious. She looked up at him. His face was so pale, she noticed it even in the darkness of the woods. His eyes were still open, but she knew he was barely holding his head up.

"Mr. Darcy, are you alright?" she asked.

He looked at her briefly and then turned his gaze back on the road.

"I believe you should take over the reins, Elizabeth." He said slurring his words.

Elizabeth quickly took the reins from him, noticing that his right hand was very cold. She pushed the horse to go faster, completely forgetting about her fear.

"We are almost there, Mr. Darcy." She said, trying to reassure him and herself. Not getting a response from him, she turned to look at him. His eyes were closed and his face was damp with perspiration. She touched his face to find it as cold as his hands. His body was swaying and Elizabeth was worried that he may fall off the horse. She wrapped his other hand around her waist and held onto his hands with one hand, while holding on to Poseidon's reins with another.

When they finally arrived at the parsonage, she brought the horse to stop in front of the house. She turned to Mr. Darcy and gently whispered his name.

"Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy. Please, sir. We have arrived at the parsonage."

He opened his eyes with great difficulty and looked around him in confusion.

"I apologize. Did I … could I have possibly fallen asleep?" He asked with mortification.

"No, sir. I believe you lost consciousness. You have lost a lot of blood. It is only natural. We should go in so you can lie down until the doctor arrives."

Mr. Darcy dismounted the horse very slowly. Elizabeth could judge from his facial expressions that he was experiencing a great deal of pain. He stood for a minute and took a few deep breaths. He then looked up toward Elizabeth and held his right hand up to assist her in dismounting. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, Mr. Darcy. I will manage on my own. You are in too much pain." She said.

He did not move from his position.

"There is nothing wrong with my right arm. I can lift you down if you help me, Elizabeth. Place your arms around my neck."

Noticing his pallor, Elizabeth decided not to argue with him. She did as he asked. She placed her arms around his neck and slowly came off the horse. He moved his right arm to support her weight.

"Thank you." She said as soon as her feet touched the ground. She moved away taking Poseidon's reins and fastening it to a nearby fence.

They walked inside. The house was quiet, cold, and dark. Elizabeth lit a few candles and asked Mr. Darcy to follow her. They began climbing the stairs towards the bedrooms.

"Where are we going?" He asked hesitantly.

"You have to change out of those clothes and lie down, sir. I know that the room Mrs. Collins prepared for Sir. William Lucas during his stay here, is equipped with a large bed. I will fetch a shirt from Mr. Collins' room for you." Elizabeth explained as she opened one of the bedroom doors. Tired and weak, Mr. Darcy followed her instructions wordlessly. He entered the room and no longer able to stand, sat on the edge of the bed.

"Will you help me take my coat off, please?" he asked, his speech once again slurry.

Elizabeth rushed to his side and helped him take his arms out of the coat. He winced in pain as she gently pulled the coat off his left shoulder. Blood had seeped through the bandages and his shirt was wet with fresh blood.

"You have to take off the shirt as well, sir." She said.

He looked at her, no longer able to formulate words. He did not need to. She understood. She stood directly in front of him and began by unwrapping the fabrics they had placed on his shirt when they were at Sandry Hall. When those items were removed and disposed of, Elizabeth gently pulled his right sleeve off. She then pulled the shirt over his head. His chest was once again exposed. The intimacy of their situation did not escape either of them.

_Elizabeth was undressing Mr. Darcy. _

Elizabeth blushed continuously and found it hard to regulate her breathing under his intense gaze. Mr. Darcy stared at her the entire time, mesmerized by her beauty, touched by her care. He couldn't help noticing her heightened color or the quickness of her breathing upon seeing his exposed body. Wounded and exhausted he may be, but he was still a man, violently in love.

"Elizabeth." He breathed her name.

She stopped, her hands resting gently on his shoulders. The intensity of his eyes rendered her speechless. He raised his right hand and held Elizabeth's waist and pulled her toward him. She did not object. She stood pressed against his chest, incased between his legs. And at that moment she knew there was nowhere else she would rather be. Despite their frightening experiences, despite his serious injury, and despite their compromising situation, at that moment, she felt happy and safe. She looked in his eyes and shivered at the raw passion he held there. Unable and unwilling to refuse this man anything, she lowered her face towards his and allowed his hungry lips to envelope hers.

Mr. Darcy felt as if he was in a trance, at once experiencing immense pain and unimaginable pleasure. The kiss was short lived as they were once again interrupted by the sound of an approaching carriage. Elizabeth jumped and ran toward the window.

"I believe it is the doctor, Mr. Darcy." She said and continued to watch from the window, too embarrassed to look at him.

Mr. Darcy did not respond. He lay down on the bed, and tried to subdue his passion. Elizabeth was too innocent to notice, but Mr. Darcy was certain that there was enough evidence of his arousal that would leave the doctor in no doubt of what was transpiring in that room. He needed to master his emotions, fast.

"It _is_ the doctor," she confirmed. "And Hanna has accompanied him. What a wonderful girl!"

She turned towards him. He looked exhausted.

"I shall return with the doctor at once." She said and ran out of the room and down the stairs to greet the doctor.

Doctor Jones was a kind man with a confident mien. He walked in and upon introducing himself asked to see the patient. It was evident that Hanna had already acquainted the doctor with what had happened that night. Elizabeth showed him to Mr. Darcy's room and stood outside to allow the doctor to examine him. Hanna, in the meantime had started the fire in the kitchen as well as the parlor.

After a quarter hour, Doctor Jones emerged from Mr. Darcy's room quite distressed. Elizabeth's heart sank as she approached the doctor.

"Doctor Jones? How is he?"

"He is badly injured, miss. The bullet is lodged inside his shoulder and he has lost a great deal of blood." He said gravely.

"Surely you can do something, doctor." Elizabeth pleaded.

"Of course," he said, noticing her concern. "I will try to remove the bullet and close the wound to stop the bleeding. He is young and strong, but I have to be candid with you, it does not look promising."

Elizabeth felt defeated and broken. How can this be? The man who, just minutes ago, kissed her with so much passion cannot possibly be so close to death. No, she refused to accept it. He was going to fight for his life and she was going to be with him every step of the way.

"What do you need doctor?" She asked, having made up her mind.

"I need alcohol, boiling water, and as many clean sheets as you can find in the house."

Hanna, who was listening to their conversation from the corner of the room ran to the kitchen to boil water. Elizabeth secured the sheets and alcohol and took them to Mr. Darcy's room.

He was lying in bed, his eyes closed. The doctor had removed his left sleeve and his wound was now exposed. Elizabeth started at the sight.

"Miss Bennet," Doctor Jones addressed her. "Will you be alright?"

"Of course, Doctor. I am here to help." She said.

"I am going to need your help as well as Hanna's. But are you quite sure you can handle the sight of blood? It is going to be difficult to bear, especially for a lady." He warned.

"I shall be alright, Doctor." She said resolutely.

"Very well. Then I shall go and prepare my tools. I will be back within minutes. I have tried to give him some brandy to help with the pain. He refuses to have more. See if you can persuade him." The doctor said and left the room.

Elizabeth sat beside him on the bed. He looked so different, so much younger.

Elizabeth took a washcloth and gently cleaned his face. He opened his eyes and upon seeing her face smiled.

"Why are you here, Elizabeth? Doctor Jones in about to operate on my shoulder." He said with a low voice.

"I know. I am here to help the doctor." Elizabeth said with a faint smile.

Mr. Darcy shook his head.

"No. I will not allow it. It is too much for you. You may rest in your room and I am sure the doctor will keep you abreast of the results."

"I am not going anywhere, Mr. Darcy. And you had better save your energy for the operation and stop arguing with me, because your arguments will be quite fruitless."

Mr. Darcy stared at her for a moment and then sighed.

"I do not want you to see me like this."

"Would you have left my room if I was the injured one about to be operated on?" She asked, surprising Darcy.

"Of course not." He replied.

"Good. I am glad we understand each other." Elizabeth said triumphantly. "Now, Doctor Jones tells me you should drink more brandy."

"No. I refuse to drink that fowl stuff." He said and made a face. Elizabeth thought he was simply adorable.

"It is brandy, sir." She said, trying really hard not to caress his face.

"I beg to differ. I have had brandy, and that" he said pointing at the decanter, "is definitely _not_ brandy."

Elizabeth laughed again. Mr. Darcy smiled.

He held out his right hand toward her. She placed her hand in it.

"Elizabeth," he began, his tone serious once again. "If I do not survive the surgery…"

"Do not talk like that sir." Elizabeth interrupted. "You will be just fine."

"That is my intention also. But if I do not, I want to know that my wishes are respected."

Elizabeth was finding it hard to breathe again. The thought of losing him was frightening enough, but for him to leave her with his dying wishes was too much to bear. However, she could not deny him anything, not even that.

"I will do whatever you wish, sir." She said, trying very hard to control her tears.

"Thank you." He pressed her hand. "My sister, Georgiana, is very young and very dependent on me. She will be devastated at the news. Please be a friend to her. She needs a confidant and you, I am sure, are the best person to guide her." Mr. Darcy said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I will do whatever I can in my power to help Miss Darcy. But, sir, you forget that we have not been introduced to one another, nor do I think we will ever be. We move in very different circles." Elizabeth said.

Mr. Darcy let out a deep breath.

"It was my dearest wish for you two to become sisters." He said.

Elizabeth blushed at his words.

"Elizabeth," he called her name. She looked up at his handsome face.

"Col. Fitzwilliam is a very good man. In fact, he is one of the best men I have ever known. If rumors circulate that jeopardize your reputation, he will do the honorable thing."

Elizabeth stared at him, confused by the direction of his words.

"The honorable thing?" She asked.

"He will be an honorable and kind husband to you. He is not rich, but I know you do not care about such things."

Elizabeth was angry. She pulled her hand out of his and stood from the bed.

"How dare you?" She said with fury.

Mr. Darcy stared at her with confusion.

"How can you be so presumptuous to arrange my marriage for me?"

"Elizabeth… I am only trying to do what is best for you." Mr. Darcy said, trying to sit up on the bed.

"Who do you think you are to know what is best for me?" She said, her entire body shaking with anger.

"Who am I?" he said, now just as angry as she was. "I am the man who loves you more than life." He said.

Elizabeth froze in place.

"Do you think it is not heart-wrenchingly hard for me to even think about you marrying another man?" He asked, his voice so low, Elizabeth could barely hear him.

Her heart broke for him, for his love, and for his integrity. What had she ever done to deserve his love? She walked back to the bed and sat beside him. He was no longer looking at her. She took his hand to her lips and kissed it. He looked at her in shock.

"Col. Fitzwilliam is a good man." She said. "But I do not love him, and I will only marry for the deepest love."

"What am I to do, Elizabeth?" he asked her dejectedly.

"I suggest you concentrate all your energy on getting well." She said archly.

Mr. Darcy took her hand to his lips and mimicked her earlier action. Dr. Jones walked in and if he thought their actions improper, he did not comment on it. Hanna walked in as well and stood beside the doctor to help with the operation.

"Are you ready, Mr. Darcy?" he asked as he set his tools on the bedside table.

Mr. Darcy lay down on the bed again, keeping his gaze steadily on Elizabeth's face, and holding her hand tightly in his, he took a deep breath.

"I am ready."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my lovely friends**

**Here's another chapter. I just want to take this opportunity and say a few words in response to your amazing reviews.**

**1\. I love you guys. Thank you so much for your comments. I cannot tell you how amazing it is to know that my story is so near and dear to so many of you. I love all the characters in this story, from the ones I've borrowed from Miss Austen to the ones that emerge from my own imagination. To know that you guys are so open and interested in the new characters as well as the old beloved ones is so gratifying. **

**2\. Many of you have asked how long this story is going to be. To be honest, I do not know. I thought I knew when I first began writing, but the story has gotten a life of its own now and it is no longer in my hands. As you will see in this chapter, new characters are introduced. I had not planned them originally, but as I kept writing, they crept in unannounced and kept bugging my dreams until I had to give in and let them in. So, at this point, I think we are half way done with the story. But I am not making any promises. New twists and turns may come that I am not even aware of yet.**

**3\. I know many of you ask me to update more frequently. I want to. But I honestly cannot. I work full time. I have two young children. And if that is not enough, I am also a PhD student. I write this story because I have come to love it so much and also because its characters will not leave my dreams. But if I update faster than this, I am afraid it will jeopardize the quality of the story, not do mention my own health and sanity :P**

**So hang in there with me my dear friends and I promise I will update as frequently as I possibly can. **

**I hope you like this chapter. I personally really enjoyed it. Tell me what you think about the new characters and also about Lizzy's thoughts and feelings.**

**Cheers.**

Chapter 13

Durham Place was Sandry Hall's neighboring estate from the east. Known for its old and beautiful architecture, it was home to the Farley family. The latest heir, Mr. Trevor Farley, was a young man, beloved by his tenants and respected amongst his London friends. Presently, he was having a brandy with his oldest friend, Lord Julian Paisley, who had joined him at Durham Place for a week of shooting.

"Do you know Trevor, I truly believe people take advantage of my generosity and forbearance." Lord Paisley said, as he removed a piece of lint from his coat.

"What do you mean, Julian?" asked Mr. Farley.

"Well, take this coat for instance." Lord Paisley said, gesturing to his coat.

"It is a fine coat Julian. It fits you like a glove. But then, your well-cut coats have always been the envy of every gentleman in London."

Lord Paisley bowed.

"Thank you, my dear Trevor. Your compliments are very well appreciated. But, I ask you, what color would you say this coat is?"

"It is blue, of course." Mr. Farley said simply.

"Yes, I know that it is blue," said Lord Paisley impatiently. "But what shade of blue would you say it is?"

"I suppose it is dark blue." Mr. Farley shrugged.

"You disappoint me, Trevor." Lord Paisley said, walking closer to him. "This coat is navy."

Mr. Farley raised his eyebrows, waiting for more clarification.

"I had specifically asked for a royal blue fabric, you see?" Lord Paisley explained, exasperated at his friend's lack of understanding.

Mr. Farley stared at his old friend.

"What difference does it make? It is a fabulous coat." He stated, hoping to change the subject.

"That is exactly what I thought you would say, Trevor. And this is precisely why the ton does not look to you for fashion advice." Lord Paisley said, taking his snuffbox out of his pocket and helping himself to some snuff.

Mr. Farley, quite accustomed to his friend's eccentricity, smiled genuinely and replied, "My dear Julian, you look rather well in everything you wear. I wager you would even look great wearing nothing but rags."

Lord Paisley made a disgusted face.

"That is a horrifying notion, Trevor."

Mr. Farley's reply was interrupted as his butler entered the study.

"Col. Fitzwilliam and Captain Sandry, sir." He announced.

Col. Fitzwilliam and Captain Sandry entered and bowed to Mr. Farley and his friend.

"Richard!" Exclaimed Mr. Farley, jovially. "What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing in Kent?"

"Hello Trevor. I am staying at Rosings." Col. Fitzwilliam stated.

"You know Lord Paisley, I am sure." Mr. Farley said.

"Of course." Col. Fitzwilliam responded. "Lord Paisley and I have a mutual friend. May I introduce Captain Sandry to you gentlemen?"

"How do you do Captain? I know your older brother, David, from university years." Mr. Farley stated.

"How do you do, Mr. Farley? Your servant Lord Paisley." Captain Sandry said.

"Oh, what great timing you have, Colonel. Trevor and I are in great need of help." Lord Paisley stated amiably.

"I would be happy to be of assistance, Lord Paisley." Col. Fitzwilliam said, confused by his words. "Although I had hoped to obtain your assistance on a rather important matter."

"Oh, ours is quite an emergency as well, Colonel. I assure you." Lord Paisley said.

"How may I be of service?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"Tell me, Colonel, what color would you say my coat is?" Lord Paisley asked.

Mr. Farley smiled and shook his head in amusement. Colonel Fitzwilliam stared at Lord Paisley in confusion.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"My coat, Colonel. What color would you say it is?" Lord paisley repeated.

"It is blue of course."

"Yes, yes. But what shade of blue?" he asked impatiently.

"What shade of blue?" Captain Sandry asked, confused.

"Yes, what shade of blue? Navy blue? Royal blue? Indigo?" Lord Paisley explained.

"What does it signify what color it is?" Cap. Sandry asked restlessly.

Lord Paisley looked at him through his quizzing glass.

"Well, so much for the precision of military men!" He exclaimed.

Col. Fitzwilliam knew Lord Paisley for quite a number of years, and he still could not make him out. He was one of London's most sought-after bachelors. Being equipped with an impressive lineage and a grand estate near London, he was every mother's dream son in-law. However, he was a difficult character to decipher. He was a member of the dandy set, always setting the latest fashion for his avid followers. And yet, Col. Fitzwilliam knew him to be an intelligent man. He was one of Darcy's good friends after all, and Darcy would not befriend a simpleton. Col. Fitzwilliam always found their friendship to be a most peculiar one. Darcy was a quiet and private man, who avoided social gatherings like the plague. Lord Paisley was quite the reverse. He was sociable and charming and the center of attention wherever he went. Although Mr. Darcy and Lord Paisley rarely attended the same parties, they were often seen in each other's company at White's or at their fencing club.

"We have a more important matter that needs our immediate attention, Lord Paisley." Col. Fitzwilliam said, his tone quite serious.

"You astonish me, Colonel. What can possibly be more important than the color of this detestable coat?" Lord Paisley asked with a smile.

"It is rather a sensitive issue, Lord Paisley." Capt. Sandry said, clearly offended by Lord Paisley's attitude.

'Well, then maybe I should leave you gentlemen to discuss it with Mr. Farley in private. I really should go and change this coat before its heinous color ruins my appetite." Lord Paisley said and bowed.

"The matter involves our mutual friend." Col. Fitzwilliam said.

The effect was immediate. Lord Paisley's cold gray eyes found Col. Fitzwilliam's. No words were exchanged, but both gentlemen understood each other perfectly.

"Then I suggest you tell us how we can be of service." Lord Paisley said, his voice no longer bearing his usual languor.

Half an hour later, Col. Fitzwilliam and Captain Sandry had shared the day's event with the other two gentlemen, horses were ordered, guns were chosen, and all four gentlemen were riding toward Sandry Hall. Mr. Farley and Captain Sandry were riding ahead, while Lord Paisley seemingly displeased with his riding gear moved at a slower pace, which conveniently, allowed him more privacy to speak with the Colonel who was riding beside him.

"Is it me, Colonel, or is Captain Sandry's story a little, shall we say, underhanded?" Lord, Paisley asked.

"Underhanded is an apt description of this whole affair." Col. Fitzwilliam said with a troubled voice.

"But Darcy's note to you seems to reaffirm some of what Capt. Sandry says."

"Yes. However, I cannot believe this imposter and Miss Sandry would be able to carry out such an elaborate plan on their own and without the Captain's knowledge and assistance. How were they able to hide the death of the real admiral? I find it too fantastical."

"As do I." said Lord Paisley.

They rode in silence and contemplation for a few minutes, before Lord Paisley addressed Col. Fitzwilliam again.

"Tell me, Colonel. How beautiful is Miss Bennet?"

Taken aback by his rather odd question, Col. Fitzwilliam did not know what to say.

"I do not understand!" he finally said.

"Come, now. You understand me very well. I am an avid reader, Colonel. Darcy would attest to that. I read anything and everything. But what I am mostly known for, is reading between the lines."

"And what are you reading between the lines of today's events?"

"That Darcy must be in love with this young lady to throw himself in the midst of this scandalous affair."

"Darcy is an honorable man." Col. Fitzwilliam said with a haughty tone.

"No one knows that better than me, Colonel. Darcy is one of my closest friends."

"I have always found your friendship rather odd, and well, hard to understand."

"I am well aware. Darcy and I could not be more different as far as appearances go. But in essentials, we are very similar. I know him very well. He would not allow himself to become tangled in this affair unless he was urged by a stronger reason. And I am inclined to think that Miss Bennet _is_ the stronger reason."

"Darcy is involved in this affair quite by accident." Col. Fitzwilliam reminded him.

"Not _quite_ by accident. You told us that you showed Admiral Sandry's letter while you were both at Rosings. Why would he then leave Rosings and end up at Sandry Hall in the company of this lovely lady?" Lord Paisley asked mischievously.

"Darcy set out to warn Miss Bennet." Col. Fitzwilliam explained with an exasperated tone.

"And remind me again, why would Darcy set out personally to warn Miss Bennet? Was there no one else to be sent to do the job?"

Col. Fitzwilliam opened his mouth to respond, but unable to refute Lord Paisley's arguments, he changed his mind and stayed quiet.

"I must conclude that our dear friend is attached to the lady, which brings us back to my original question: how beautiful is Miss Bennet?"

"She is a special young lady." Col. Fitzwilliam answered.

"She must be, if she has captured Darcy's interest. But is she beautiful?" Lord Paisley insisted.

"Not in the classic sense. But there is an intelligence about her that is very captivating. She is quite out of the common way." Col. Fitzwilliam admitted.

Lord Paisley smiled triumphantly.

"Then I look forward to making her acquaintance." He said, and pushed his horse harder to catch up with the other two gentlemen. Minutes later, they reached Sandry Hall and were greeted by an excited Jimmy.

"You have finally arrived, sir. You are needed immediately. The whole house is in uproar. She has shot him. He is dead." Jimmy said, panting.

"Who has shot whom? Who is dead?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked as he dismounted his horse.

"Miss Sandry, sir. She shot the Admiral. He is dead."

All five men entered the great hall. Loud voices could be heard from the second floor.

"Where is my cousin?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked Jimmy.

"Oh, he was shot too, sir." Jimmy responded.

"What?" Colonel came to a halt.

"When was he shot? Who shot him?" Lord Paisley asked, anticipating the Colonel.

"Miss Sandry shot him, sir. Well, she actually meant to shoot the young lady who was with Mr. Darcy. But Mr. Darcy jumped in front of her and was hit in the shoulder."

"Saved the girl, did he?" Lord Paisley asked and smiled at Col. Fitzwilliam meaningfully.

"Where is Mr. Darcy now?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked disregarding Lord Paisley's smile.

"He rode to the parsonage with the young lady, sir." Jimmy replied.

"I thought you said he was shot! Why would he ride to the parsonage. He will bleed to death before the night is out." Col. Fitzwilliam said, clearly upset with the situation.

"That is what the young lady said too, sir. He would not listen though. He said to tell you that he will wait for you there. The young lady was very concerned. She sent my sister to fetch the doctor."

"How very thoughtful of her." Lord Paisley commented.

"I have to go to him." Col. Fitzwilliam said to no one in particular.

"Of course. You go ahead and we will join you later." Mr. Farley said.

Col. Fitzwilliam turned his questioning gaze to Lord Paisley. He seemed to understand his concern immediately.

"Yes, Colonel. You go on ahead of us and we will join you when this matter is straightened out. Please give my best to Darcy and tell Miss Bennet that I most particularly look forward to meeting her." Lord Paisley said.

Col. Fitzwilliam bowed and ran out of the house.

"Gentlemen," Captain Sandry addressed the men. "I have to go and find out what has happened here tonight. I thank you for your company, but it seems that the danger has passed and I should be able to deal with this affair on my own since the imposter is dead."

"Oh no, Captain. We would not dream of leaving you alone in this mess. I am sure Mr. Farley and I will be more than pleased to stay here and help in any way we can until the authorities arrive." Lord Paisley said with a smile.

"No!" Captain Sandry said nervously.

"No?" Lord Paisley repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"What I meant is that I could not possibly ask you to spend the night here. It is already quite late." Captain Sandry stated with a forced smile.

"But you are not asking us. We are offering our company quite voluntarily." Lord Paisley returned.

"I shall be quite alright. I will manage." Capt. Sandry tried to reason.

"That may be." Lord Paisley said as he brought his snuffbox out. "but you see Captain, my good friend was shot in this house tonight and I could not … would not … leave until I know those responsible for his injury are held accountable."

"Yes," Mr. Farley said, "I suggest we begin by taking a look at the body."

"Wonderful idea, Trevor. But you know my detestable dislike of ... well … corpse. I suggest that you and the Captain go and see the body, while I go and make the acquaintance of Miss Sandry." Lord Paisley said.

"Do you think that is wise, Lore Paisley? Perhaps we should give her some time to calm her nerves." Capt. Sandry said, trying to dissuade him from speaking to Miss Sandry.

"Oh, no, my dear Captain Sandry. Miss Sandry has already managed to shoot two men. I shiver with terror to think what she may do given more time. I shall keep her company in the drawing room." He said and addressed Jimmy.

"Take me to Miss Sandry, young man."

It had taken an entire hour for Dr. Jones to perform his operation. One hour of pain and agony. Dr. Jones had begun by making a deep incision in Mr. Darcy's shoulder, which was in itself a torturous affair. He then attempted, repeatedly, before he finally succeeded, to remove the bullet, which had lodged itself in such a difficult location as to render it almost impossible to remove. It was removed, however. But Mr. Darcy had to endure so much pain with every attempt. He did endure it, most steadily. But Elizabeth knew how much he suffered and she could not stop her heart from breaking and her tears from falling. She wanted to make him comfortable, to protect him as he had protected her all day. His face was wet with perspiration, and his eyes glistened with unshed tears of pain. At times, a single drop of tear had escaped his eyes and Elizabeth had quickly used a cloth and pretending to dry his forehead, she had gently dried his tear so that no one else would know. No one but her. When the doctor was finally able to remove the bullet, the pain was too much to bear and Mr. Darcy had lost consciousness. Finally, Dr. Jones closed and dressed Mr. Darcy's wound. He had then left the room followed by Elizabeth and Hanna.

"Well, Doctor?" Elizabeth had asked as soon as they were outside of the room.

"The operation was a success. Although I am certain it was quite torturous for Mr. Darcy." Dr. Jones stated.

Elizabeth released a sigh of relief.

"I must warn you, Miss Bennet. He is not quite out of danger yet." Dr. Jones continued.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, once again anxious.

"I predict that he will develop a fever soon, which is normal in his condition. Not every man is strong enough to survive the fever. He has lost quite a lot of blood."

"But you said yourself that Mr. Darcy is young and strong." Elizabeth said, her voice trembling.

"Yes, I must say that I am very impressed with that young man's strength. He showed a great deal of restraint and endurance during the operation. If he makes it through the night, his chances of survival will greatly improve."

"What can I do doctor?" Elizabeth asked.

"Keep him comfortable. Keep his temperature down. And when he regains consciousness, he must be nourished." Dr. Jones Advised.

"I can make broth for him, Doctor." Hanna spoke excitedly. "I am an excellent cook."

"Excellent." Dr. Jones said, smiling kindly at the young maid. "I will leave you for a few hours, Miss Bennet. I need to check on another patient of mine, whom I left unattended tonight to come here. I will also fetch more medicine for Mr. Darcy. He will be in a great deal of pain tomorrow. I shall return at down." He said.

Elizabeth was upset that Doctor Jones was leaving but she could not stop him either. He had other patients after all. Hanna showed the doctor downstairs and went to the kitchen to start preparing the broth for Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth returned to his room and closed the door behind her.

She sat down on the bed beside him and took his hand in hers. How different he looked from the haughty Mr. Darcy she had met in Hertfortshire. He was no longer intimidating, no longer severe. He lay there, his face exhausted and pale. The lines on his forehead and the dark circles around his eyes were reminders of how much he had suffered tonight. The lines would eventually fade, and the dark circles would disappear, and no one would ever know what he had endured. No one except for those present in the room that night. And no one was more affected by it than Elizabeth. In the face of such agonizing pain, he had been heroically brave. No cries of pain escaped his mouth. He had endured the pain quietly and patiently. But she had seen the pain in his face, and the unspoken fear in his eyes. She had felt his pain with every sharp in-take of breath, every time he forced his eyes shot, every time he pressed his mouth into a thin line. She had seen it all, had felt it all, and she was forever changed because of it.

She was no longer the Elizabeth Bennet of Hertfordshire, no longer the Elizabeth Bennet who had rejected his proposal less than two days ago. So much had happened in such a short time, so much fear and unpleasantness, so much pain and insecurity. Everything had been unpredictable. Everything but him. He had been the only constant, the only person to trust, the only man to rely on. He had become the center of her universe. In the course of one day, Mr. Darcy had become everything to Elizabeth. And tonight, watching him go through such agonizing pain with so much restraint made her realize how much she truly admired this man. Tonight, as she shed tears for his pain, she also shed all her prejudices and all her presumptions. He had become her confidant, her protector, and her savior. He had become a part of her in a way that she would never be whole without him again. Elizabeth Bennet had fallen deeply and irrevocably in love with Fitzwilliam Darcy.

The realization took her breath away. She leaned closer to him and touched his face. His stubble tickled her skin. Even bruised and tired, he was a handsome man. She looked at him as if for the first time. His noble face reminded her of Roman sculptures. Indeed, his entire body reminded Elizabeth of Roman sculptures. His shoulders were broad and his upper torso firm and masculine.

"He is so… so manly." She thought and blushed.

Earlier, Doctor Jones had asked Mr. Darcy about the bruises on his chest and abdomen. Mr. Darcy had dismissed it as nothing important. Elizabeth knew that was for her benefit. He did not want her to worry, but he must have suffered greatly at the hands of Admiral's men.

She gently moved his hair from his forehead and tried to smooth the lines on his forehead with her fingers. She blushed at her own actions. What was she doing in his room? On his bed? Touching him, caressing him? What if someone were to walk in on them?

She did not care. She wanted to be with him, _needed_ to be with him. If her reputation was ruined, she did not care. In her heart, she was already his.

"My darling Fitzwilliam" she whispered as she leaned closer and kissed his temple.

It was at that precise moment that Col. Fitzwilliam entered the room and came to a halt at the scene in front of him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone**

**Here is Ch. 14. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Also, those who recognized Lord Paisley as one of Heyer's characters or Sir Percy, good job :) I confess that is what I had in mind when I introduced Lord Paisley. Although my character is not as devilish as Duke of Avon, nor is he as exaggerated as Sir Percy. **

**We will see a lot more of Lord Paisley in the next chapter. And definitely more of Darcy/Lizzy interaction. **

**Happy reading, everyone :P**

**Please do not forget to review. I need to hear the "ding" on my phone.**

Chapter 14

Elizabeth started and stood up, her face ablaze with mortification and her eyes unable to meet Col. Fitzwilliam's shocked ones.

_"So they are engaged."_ He concluded as he attempted to appear nonchalant. He was too much of a gentleman to say anything, regardless of how improper the scene was.

"How is he?" he said, finally finding his senses.

"He is unconscious." She replied, grateful for his thoughtfulness. He could have censured her for her action, and rightfully so. He could have asked her to leave Mr. Darcy's room. She did not know what she would do if he asked her to leave.

Col. Fitzwilliam walked up to the bed and leaned over Mr. Darcy's body. He took in an angry breath upon seeing Mr. Darcy's bruised face and body. His usually affable mien was darkened with fury.

"Doctor Jones was able to remove his bullet." Elizabeth explained. "But I am afraid Mr. Darcy suffered greatly. He has lost a great deal of blood."

"Where is the doctor now?"

"He had to see to another patient. He promised to return by dawn with more medicine for Mr. Darcy. Dr. Jones is concerned for his recovery. He fears that a high fever is eminent."

Col. Fitzwilliam nodded.

"Yes. I have seen many such cases on the battlefield."

"Do these cases … " Elizabeth hesitated, not certain if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Do these men … recover?" she finally asked, her eyes meeting the Colonel's for the first time. He stared at her, unsure of what to say. He had to be honest with her. Her eyes demanded that of him.

"Some do." He said. "Most do not."

Elizabeth shivered with horror at his words and her face grew pale. Col. Fitzwilliam saw her reaction and walked around the bed to comfort her.

"Miss Bennet. Please sit down. You look very ill." He said, as he gently guided Elizabeth to a chair near the fireplace.

"I am sorry to have been so thoughtlessly blunt. I have hurt your sensibilities." Col. Fitzwilliam said apologetically.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, sir. I appreciate your honesty. But Mr. Darcy is strong. If only you had been here earlier, you would have seen how brave he was in the face of so much pain. Dr. Jones himself admitted that he has rarely seen anyone so strong. I know that he will be able to come through the fever. He will be alright." Elizabeth said with so much conviction. Colonel Fitzwilliam smiled.

"Your are absolutely right. Darcy _is_ very strong and _very _stubborn. He will be alright."

Elizabeth smiled too.

"Can you tell me what happened, from the beginning?" Col. Fitzwilliam said as he sat across from her.

Elizabeth nodded.

"I was out walking yesterday morning. I … I needed some time to myself to contemplate on certain matters. I wandered too far from the parsonage and I'm ashamed to admit it, but I lost my way. In fact, I later found out that I had exited Rosings' grounds and was on Sandry Hall's lanes. That is when Mr. Darcy came upon me. He showed me the letter Lady Catherine had received that morning and told me that he had already been to the parsonage and had found it empty. He offered to escort me to Rosings."

Elizabeth paused and watched Mr. Darcy's steady breathing for a few seconds.

"We began walking toward Rosings." She continued. "But upon hearing the approach of horsemen, we were forced to leave the lane and enter the woods."

"Did you recognize the horsemen?"

"No." Elizabeth shook her head. "Mr. Darcy believed them to be farmers and stable hands. Mr. Darcy suggested that we go to Sandry Hall instead of Rosings since it was a shorter distance to walk."

"Forgive me." Col. Fitzwilliam interrupted. "Why did you not ride Poseidon back to Rosings? Although it was not entirely proper, but under your circumstances, that was surely the safest course of action. I am surprised that Darcy did not think of that."

"He did." Elizabeth admitted. "You see … I am afraid of horses."

Not knowing what to say, Col. Fitzwilliam stared at her in disbelief.

"Mr. Darcy understood about my fear. He was so kind, so understanding. Not wanting to embarrass me, he suggested we walk to Sandry Hall instead."

She paused and turned her face toward Mr. Darcy again. Col. Fitzwilliam could see the look of fondness and admiration in her eyes.

_"You are a fortunate man, Darcy."_ He thought with a smile.

"I understand." He said, gaining Elizabeth's attention again.

"We were on our way to Sandry Hall when we came upon Captain Robert Sandry who was acquainted with Mr. Darcy from university years. Mr. Darcy was surprised to see the Captain since he believed him to have been killed in battle. Captain Sandry claimed that to be nothing but a rumor. When Mr. Darcy told him about our plan to walk to Sandry Hall, he borrowed Mr. Darcy's horse and promised to call on the Admiral and Miss Sandry soon."

"Where did he go?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"I do not know. He said he had to meet someone."

"Pray continue."

"We walked to Sandry Hall and were received by Admiral and Miss Sandry. They were so kind and hospitable at first. Admiral insisted that we stay at Sandry Hall for the night and return to Rosings the following morning. Everything seemed fine. Although, Mr. Darcy seemed a little uneasy."

"Well, that is not so very strange. Darcy is always uneasy in strange company." Col. Fitzwilliam said with a smile.

Elizabeth laughed.

"That is true. But, he seemed particularly concerned about the Admiral."

"Tell me about Admiral Sandry."

"He is young and handsome. He was quite charming at first."

"Was he particularly charming toward you?"

Elizabeth blushed. Col. Fitzwilliam interpreted her silence as confirmation.

"That would explain Darcy's unease and concern." He said with a cheeky smile.

Elizabeth looked down at her hands with embarrassment.

"Darcy is the best of men. But he does have _some_ flaws." Col. Fitzwilliam stated.

Elizabeth looked up at his words.

"He can be very possessive when it comes to those he loves. I fear I must warn you Miss Bennet, Darcy is a very jealous man." Col. Fitzwilliam explained.

Elizabeth understood his meaning and blushed deeper. Noting her discomfort Col. Fitzwilliam did not press further.

"I believe we digressed Miss Bennet. Please continue."

"Mr. Darcy mentioned Captain Sandry at dinner, which caused a great deal of anxiety for our hosts." Elizabeth continued. " Miss Sandry, having spilled her wine on her dress at the mention of her brother's name, left us to change. Admiral Sandry was not easy either. He insisted at first that Mr. Darcy must have been mistaken about having met Captain Sandry in the woods. He told us that his brother had indeed been killed in battle. Mr. Darcy refused to accept it and explained that he knew the Captain personally from university years."

"What was Admiral's explanation?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked, now fully engrossed in the events of the day.

"He did not have an explanation. He was greatly shaken. Then he made a blunder. He seemed to believe that Captain Sandry had attended Oxford."

"Which he did not, if he was Darcy's university peer."

"Precisely. He also seemed to recognize your brother, Mr. Henry Fitzwilliam from Oxford."

"But my brother's name is George, and he too attended Cambridge."

"Exactly so." Elizabeth said with a mischievous smile. "Mr. Darcy…. er … suggested otherwise to test the Admiral's knowledge and sincerity."

Col. Fitzwilliam laughed softly.

"I must say, I am quite impressed with my cousin's ingenuity."

Elizabeth nodded merrily.

"Yes, as am I."

"What happened next?"

"Admiral Sandry was called away on an estate matter, or so he said. Mr. Darcy and I went into the library under the pretense of perusing Sandry Hall's book collection."

"What _was_ your real intention?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Mr. Darcy wanted to talk to me, privately." Elizabeth said, and blushed at her own words.

"He was concerned about what he had learned about the Admiral and wanted to put me on my guard." She explained quickly.

Col. Fitzwilliam smiled.

"Well? Did he … put you on your guard?" He asked, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"It was not necessary." Elizabeth replied, not at all amused by his implications. "We were soon interrupted as Admiral and Miss Sandry walked in, and being ignorant of our presence, they divulged all their secrets. That is when we found out that that man was not the real Admiral Sandry and that they had somehow concocted a plan for him to take Admiral Sandry's place. They had also planned to murder Captain Sandry. There are no fugitives on the run. It was all their sham so they could be rid of Captain Sandry and blame it on these imaginary fugitives."

"Yes. I know."

"You do?"

"Captain Sandry paid us a visit at Rosings in the evening after I received Darcy's first note. He had come to see Darcy and return his horse. Upon hearing that you were to stay at Sandry Hall for the night, he became nervous. I persuaded him to tell me everything. His story appears very similar to what you have heard."

"I am still not entirely clear as to what the facts are, sir. You see we did not have much time to digest what we had heard."

"Do not tell me that Darcy confronted the Admiral. Is that how he was shot?"

"Oh no." she said. "We decided to feign ignorance and indeed we did. We pretended to be happy and comfortable. We joined them for tea and music afterwards. But… there were other matters that concerned us greatly…" Elizabeth stopped, not knowing how to continue. She did not know how much she should share.

"Miss Bennet. Please tell me everything there is to know." He said as if reading her thoughts. "I will do everything in my power to protect you and my cousin."

"I know that, Col. Fitzwilliam. I appreciate that very much. I know that Mr. Darcy trusts you implicitly, and since I trust his judgment, I will trust you as well."

Col. Fitzwilliam bowed his thanks and waited patiently for her to continue. He could see that whatever she was about to share was an uncomfortable topic for her.

"You were right in thinking that Admiral Sandry was particularly charming toward me." Elizabeth began nervously. "At first I thought he was merely flirting. However, as the evening progressed, he made it very clear that he had a keen interest in me."

"Am I to understand that his attentions and intentions were less than honorable?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked cautiously.

Elizabeth looked away not able to meet his gaze.

"When we were in the library, we overheard him say to Miss Sandry that he intended to … to visit … my room during the night."

"I see." Col. Fitzwilliam interrupted. He stood from his seat and paced the room angrily. His behavior reminded Elizabeth of his cousin. She turned toward Mr. Darcy again.

_"Please wake up. I need you."_ She pleaded silently.

"What did Darcy do?" Col. Fitzwilliam finally asked.

Elizabeth turned to face him again.

"He stayed in my room to protect me." She said proudly, never breaking eye contact with the Colonel.

Colonel's mouth was agape.

"I beg your pardon? Did I hear you correctly? My cousin, Fitzwilliam Darcy, the most proper gentleman I have ever known in my life, stayed in the room of a gentleman's daughter?"

Elizabeth smiled.

"Quite shocking, is it not Colonel?" She said, her eyes dancing with mirth.

"Well, I do not know which is more shocking. That he stayed in your room, or that you find humor in it." Col. Fitzwilliam said, still recovering from the shock of what he had just heard.

Elizabeth stood from her chair and walked toward Mr. Darcy's bed. She stood there for a long time, watching him and remembering their night together.

"I do not find humor in that, sir. There was nothing humorous about our situation. It was uncomfortable for both of us. But we did what we had to." Elizabeth said. She turned toward Col. Fitzwilliam and lifted her chin.

"Mr. Darcy did what he had to do to protect my honor. I am forever grateful for his actions. I will never regret his decision, regardless of what the society dictates." She said, her eyes shining with so much emotion.

Col. Fitzwilliam stared at her with a mixture of astonishment and admiration.

_"No wonder Darcy is so besotted with this woman."_ He thought.

"Did Darcy's stay in your room prove useful?"

"Indeed, it did." She said, still holding her rigid stance. "The Admiral stayed true to his word. He came to my room and upon finding the door locked, he used his own keys to open the door."

"Oh, my god!" Col. Fitzwilliam said and sat down again. "Did they have a confrontation?"

"Not in the way you imagine. Mr. Darcy … Mr. Darcy made it seem as if … as if … I had welcomed him to my room willingly." Elizabeth blushed again, but continued. "The Admiral was taken aback and angry. But he had no other choice but to leave."

"Dear Lord. You know what this means, do you not? Darcy has ruined your reputation."

"There was nothing else to do, Colonel. Surely, you must see that."

Col. Fitzwilliam covered his face with his hands.

"What a tangle!"

Elizabeth sat down on the bed. Her hand found Mr. Darcy's and she held on to his warm hand as if her entire livelihood depended on it. Col. Fitzwilliam saw her actions, but did not object. Why would he? They were to be married soon in any case. That is if Darcy survived his injury.

"How was Darcy shot?"

"Not long after the Admiral left my room. We were warned by a chambermaid named Hanna that our hosts had found out about us being in the library earlier that night. They knew we had heard their conversation and had learned about their secret."

"What did you do?"

"Mr. Darcy wrote the second note to you and sent it along with Jimmy, Hanna's brother. I hid in Hanna's bedchamber. Mr. Darcy remained in his room to face the Admiral and his men. He was captured and … tortured. They came for me and found me and took me to the study where he was being held. His face was bruised and stained with blood." Elizabeth chocked, no longer able to hold back her emotions, she began to cry.

Col. Fitzwilliam walked to where she sat and kneeled down in front of her.

"Do not cry, Miss Bennet. I am sorry that you and Darcy had to endure so much. I wish I could be there sooner. I wish I had accompanied Darcy when he set out to find you in the morning." Colonel said and handed her his handkerchief.

"You knew he was coming for me?" She asked as she dried her eyes.

"Yes, I was looking for him in the morning. He was nowhere to be found. He had gone out for a walk, I believe. When I finally found him, I showed him the letter from Sandry Hall. He asked whether we had warned Mr. Collins and his family. I told him that they were all staying at Rosings. Well, all except for yourself. He was beside himself with worry. He immediately set off to find you. He told me he had seen you taking a walk earlier in the morning and that you were all alone."

Elizabeth nodded. Yes, he had seen her earlier in the morning when he had delivered the letter. He had been heartbroken and humiliated and dejected and she had been the cause of it all. And yet, he had returned for her, to save her and keep her from harm. All morning, she had been walking in the woods, upset with him, accusing him of all sorts of offences while he had been riding his horse in search of her. Elizabeth grew pale with guilt and sorrow.

"You did not tell me how he was shot." Col. Fitzwilliam reminded her. He was once again pacing the room.

Elizabeth breathed deeply and calmed her nerves.

"Before I was captured, I had asked Hanna to go upstairs and find out what was happening to Mr. Darcy. When they found me and brought me to the study, Hanna was outside the study, hiding behind a wall. I did not see her, but somehow, Mr. Darcy knew she was there. The Admiral told his men to take us to the woods, murder us and dispose of our bodies. Just then a sound came from outside the study, which we later found out was the sound of Hanna breaking a vase. Mr. Darcy used that opportunity and brought out his gun and pointed it at the Admiral. His men had to surrender their guns. Mr. Darcy took them all to the cellar and locked them inside. We then proceeded to flee from the house. It was then that Miss Sandry surprised us with a gun, which she held directly toward me. Mr. Darcy …" Elizabeth burst into tears again.

"I know the rest, Miss Bennet. Jimmy told us what happened." Col. Fitzwilliam said.

"Were you at Sandry Hall? Did you see the Admiral?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"No. As you know, I sent Jimmy ahead with Poseidon. I wanted to have someone other than Captain Sandry with me at Sandry Hall."

"Why?" She asked.

"I did not trust Capt. Sandry's story completely. I thought it was important to have another witness."

"I see." She said. "Whom did you bring with you?"

"Not too far from Rosings, there is a state called Durham Place. Its owner, Mr. Trevor Farley is an old friend of mine. Luckily, not only he was at home, he had a guest, who is a good friend of Darcy's. Upon hearing the story, they both lent me their help and rode with us to Sandry Hall. When we arrived, Jimmy told us that Miss Sandry had not only shot Darcy, but that she had also managed to shoot and kill Admiral Sandry, whose name is actually Captain Worthing."

Elizabeth gasped.

"He is dead?" she asked as if not understanding his words.

"If Jimmy is to be believed. I did not see the body myself. I had to come here as soon as possible."

"I am very glad that you did. I would not know what to do if … if Mr. Darcy's condition becomes worse." Elizabeth said, her voice trembling with desperation.

She looked so tired, so lost.

"Miss Bennet, you must go and rest. I am here now and I will take care of him." Col. Fitzwilliam said.

"No." She said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I will not leave. I … cannot leave." She said resolutely.

"But it is most improper for you to be here, in a bachelor's bedroom."

"He is here because of me. He is hurt because of me. He threw himself in front of the bullet that was meant for me. Do you not see, Colonel? I cannot leave until I know he is well."

"I understand your sentiments, Miss Bennet." He began, but was interrupted by her.

"Then please do not send me away. At least until he regains consciousness." She pleaded.

"Very well." He gave in. "But you must go and refresh yourself and change your clothes. I am afraid your dress is stained with his blood."

Elizabeth looked at her dress and nodded.

"I shall not be too long, sir."

True to her words, fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth reentered the bedroom. She had changed her gown and had washed her hands and face. Hanna was in the room as well. She had brought in the tea tray with some sandwiches.

"Is there any change, Colonel?" Elizabeth asked as soon as she entered the room.

"I'm afraid his temperature is beginning to rise. We need to keep his body cool."

"Yes, Hanna, please fetch some cold water." Elizabeth ordered and walked toward the bed.

Hanna left the room quickly and returned within minutes with cold water and towels. Elizabeth and Col. Fitzwilliam began soaking the towels in the cold water and washing Mr. Darcy's face, neck and arms. Col. Fitzwilliam removed his cousin's boots and socks as well.

Mr. Darcy's fever rose quite quickly and within an hour, his calm breathing had become heavy and labored and he began thrashing his head and hands. Elizabeth instructed Hanna to hold on to his injured arm stopping him from thrashing it and reopening the wound. Elizabeth and Col. Fitzwilliam continued to apply cold water to his skin in an attempt to bring down his fever. He was perspiring heavily and mumbling nonsense. But suddenly, he opened his eyes and looked directly at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth gasped.

"Elizabeth." he said.

She smiled reassuringly at him.

"I am here." She said, her tears streaming down her face. "So is Col. Fitzwilliam."

Col. Fitzwilliam stood behind Elizabeth and smiled at Darcy.

"Richard…" he said, and closed his eyes.

"Darcy. Wake up. Darcy, do you hear me?" Col. Fitzwilliam shouted.

He was once again unconscious. Wiping her tears, Elizabeth began administering cold towels again.

"That must be a good sign. Do you not agree Colonel?" She asked.

"I certainly hope so, Miss Bennet." Col. Fitzwilliam replied.

It was nearly dawn when they finally managed to bring his fever down. His body was still warm and he never opened his eyes again, but he had stopped thrashing about and his body seemed more calm and comfortable.

At Col. Fitzwilliam's insistence, Elizabeth sat on her chair beside the fireplace and Hanna forced her to eat a sandwich and drink a cup of tea. Col. Fitzwilliam sat across from her and closed his eyes for a few minutes. Elizabeth asked Hanna to go and rest until Dr. Jones' arrival.

"I believe he will be alright now. He seems to have conquered the fever." Col. Fitzwilliam said, looking at Elizabeth with a smile.

"I am very glad you think so, Colonel. I was very afraid for him. His fever was quite high."

Colonel Fitzwilliam looked at Mr. Darcy and then back toward Elizabeth.

"This must be the most ill-chosen time, but may I offer you my sincerest congratulations, Miss Bennet. Darcy is indeed a most fortunate man to have secured your hand."

Elizabeth was beyond shocked. She stared at Col. Fitzwilliam for what seemed like a long time.

"I beg your pardon, Col. Fitzwilliam." She finally began. "But there is no understanding between Mr. Darcy and myself. At least not the kind of understanding you are referring to."

"Surely you jest, Miss Bennet." Col. Fitzwilliam said, bewildered by her words.

"Indeed I do not, sir."

"Are you saying that you and Darcy are not engaged to be married?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked incredulously.

"That is precisely what I am saying, sir." Elizabeth returned.

"But … but …" he stopped, unable to formulate his thoughts into words. He stared at her for a minute and then stood pacing the room, again.

"Forgive me. Miss Bennet." He began. "I did not mean to be presumptuous. But when I first entered this room, I …well, I saw …"

"I am aware of what you saw, Col. Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth interrupted. "And I offer you my apologies for my behavior. I should not have done what I did. I was overwhelmed by so many emotions that I did not know I possessed."

Col. Fitzwilliam cleared his throat and sat down again.

"When Darcy left Rosings this morning, I was convinced he held very deep feelings for you."

"Did Mr. Darcy tell you of his feeling for me?" She asked in shock.

"No, Of course not. Darcy is the most private man I know." He assured her. "But you see, I know my cousin well. He would not have left everyone and everything behind simply to warn you. He could have easily sent a footman to come in search of you. His concerned attitude, the urgency of his movements and the way he felt personally responsible for your safety left me in no doubt that he was a man in love. He did not even deny it when I hinted at his being in love. Was I mistaken in my assumptions?"

"No, sir." She said honestly. "You were correct in your assumptions."

"Then Darcy is indeed in love with you?" He asked excitedly.

Elizabeth was too modest to answer. But he could see the answer in her blushes.

"So, he has not had the chance to speak to you yet. Oh dear, I see I have anticipated my cousin and gave away his secret. You will not tell him, will you?" he asked jovially.

Elizabeth was not able to think as lightly as he did.

"He did ask, sir." She said with a low voice.

Col. Fitzwilliam stared at her in confusion.

"I do not understand. If he has already asked you to marry him, then why do you say that you are not engaged? Are you waiting until he speaks to your father?"

Elizabeth shook her head wordlessly. She was amazed that Col. Fitzwilliam had not even considered that she may have refused his cousin.

Suddenly understanding dawned on the poor Colonel. He stared at her incredulously. He opened his mouth, but closed it again, unable to speak. Elizabeth smiled at Col. Fitzwilliam.

"He was just as shocked by my refusal as you are Colonel. Although, he was not quite as speechless as you."

Col. Fitzwilliam cleared his throat again.

"I do not know what to say. I am astonished." He admitted.

"It is so natural for men to assume that women will readily accept their proposal if and when they choose to offer it." Elizabeth said archly.

"That is not true Miss Bennet, and you know it. Many men have been turned down by the woman they desired. However, I honestly never thought I see the day Darcy would be refused."

"I understand. Your love and respect for your cousin is admirable." Elizabeth commented.

"It is not merely my familial sentiments that form my opinions in this matter. Darcy is one of the best men I have ever had the privilege to know. He is rich and comes from a noble family, but those are not the attributes I admire in him. Darcy is honorable and just. He is loving and loyal to those he loves, and ferociously merciless towards those who threaten his loved ones."

"I know, Colonel." She said, simply. "Your description of your cousin's character is very fitting."

He watched her with no little confusion. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind.

"Forgive my directness, Miss Bennet. Do you have an understanding with some other gentleman?"

Elizabeth smiled again. The poor Colonel couldn't fathom why any woman would refuse Mr. Darcy's proposal.

"I do not have an understanding with any other gentleman, Colonel."

He looked away, embarrassed and confused. Elizabeth knew that she had to explain certain things to him. It was only fair after the way he had been so understanding of her improper behavior.

"Col. Fitzwilliam," she addressed him. "Mr. Darcy did me the honor of offering his hand two nights ago."

"Two nights ago?" he asked.

"Yes. The Collins' were dining at Rosings. If you recall, I did not accompany them due to a headache, which began during our walk that morning."

"Yes. I remember."

"Mr. Darcy came to the parsonage that evening and proposed to me."

"Which you refused?" he asked, still shocked by it.

"Which I refused." Elizabeth confirmed.

"I remember seeing Darcy that evening after he came from his walk. Dear God! No wonder he looked so …" Col. Fitzwilliam stopped. Elizabeth looked miserable.

"May I ask why?" He asked, not able to contain himself.

"At the time I did not have a very high opinion of Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth explained.

"But why?" he asked again.

"There were many reasons. Some were negligible and some were not. Two particular reasons formed my dislike of him. Do you remember our conversation on that morning, when you informed me of Mr. Darcy recently saving his friend, Mr. Bingley, from an imprudent marriage with a young lady?"

"Yes, I remember you were not very impressed by that. But surely, that could not have been a strong enough reason for you to refuse him." Col. Fitzwilliam argued.

"It is a very strong reason if the young lady in question is my own beloved sister." Elizabeth returned.

Col. Fitzwilliam's mouth dropped open once again. His eyes were wide with shock and his color heightened. Once he got over his astonishment, he felt mortified, remembering his own words on that day.

"I am truly sorry for my thoughtless words. I had no idea that I was hurting your feelings as well as Darcy's chances of happiness with you. He will never forgive me." He said, utterly shaken.

"Col. Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth addressed him softly. "Please do not be so hard on yourself. It is true that your words were hard to take in and deepened my dislike of Mr. Darcy. But you see, Mr. Darcy and I have had a chance to talk about this matter in detail. He understands his mistake and has apologized for it. So, you see. It is all forgotten." She said with a reassuring smile.

Col. Fitzwilliam released a sigh of relief.

"I am very glad to hear that. But you said there were many reasons for your dislike and some were not negligible. Did you and Darcy have a chance to talk about those issues as well?"

"All except one." She replied. "Mr. Darcy intended to explain about this other matter, but I no longer needed to know."

"How come?"

"Well, the matter concerns Mr. Darcy's dealing with another gentleman. That gentleman related certain facts about his past with Mr. Darcy and that he was mistreated by him."

"Mistreated?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked harshly. "Could this gentleman you refer to have possibly been Mr. Wickham?"

"Yes, sir. How did you know?"

"Because he is the only scoundrel I can think of who has the nerve to share his tales of woe with everyone he meets."

He said as he once again stood from his seat. He walked to Mr. Darcy's bed and watched him for a few minutes. He then walked back and took his seat again.

"I know not what he has told you, although I can hazard a guess that it was about the leaving the late Mr. Darcy had left him."

Elizabeth nodded.

"I believed him, sir. Until recently, I did not know Mr. Darcy's true nature. What I saw of Mr. Darcy in Hertfordshire convinced me that he was unfeeling to the needs of others. I trusted in what Mr. Wickham related to me. But since the events of yesterday, I have come to realize that Mr. Darcy is too principled and too honourable to ever disregard his father's wishes. So I concluded that there may indeed have been a misunderstanding."

"There is no misunderstanding, Miss Bennet. I was involved in all matters related to Mr. Wickham. I know exactly what happened." Col. Fitzwilliam said bitterly.

"You do not need to share them with me Colonel. As I told Mr. Darcy, I no longer need proof of his character." Elizabeth said cautiously.

"That may be Miss Bennet, but I would like to share my information with you, if you will hear it. I have ruined my cousin's chances of happiness by my thoughtless words. The least I can do is clear his name of any wrongdoing regarding George Wickham." He said resolutely.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello all**

**Here is a rather long chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I may be a little late in updating in the next couple of weeks as I have a few important assignments and papers that I have to finish and submit. If I manage to update, they will probably not be long chapters. But do not worry, I am as addicted to writing this story as you are to reading it. I will continue and finish it for sure.**

**I want to thank all those who continue to leave me reviews every time I update. It is so heartwarming and encouraging. I thank you all for your support. Please keep the reviews coming. **

**As some of my lovely reviewers have told me their countries, I feel I should do so also.**

**So, without further ado,**

**Here's chapter 15,**

**Read, enjoy, and review,**

**With love, from Canada.**

Chapter 15

Lord Paisley was a tall gentleman and although he was rather flamboyant, he still cut an imposing figure. He was also endowed with a sharp wit and a sardonic tongue, which made many amongst his acquaintance uncomfortable and self-conscious. He followed Jimmy into the drawing room to find Miss Sandry reclined on the sofa. Her eyes were closed but she was awake. At Lord Paisley's gesture, Jimmy left the room and closed the door. Miss Sandry opened her eyes and upon seeing Lord Paisley, sat up with a gasp. Lord Paisley made a deep bow.

"Do not be alarmed, Madam. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lord Paisley. I am at your service." He said charmingly.

Miss Sandry surveyed the man dubiously and attempted a meek smile.

"I am honored to make your acquaintance, my lord. How is it that you have come to Sandry Hall?"

"Oh, I came at your brother's request." He replied with a smile.

"My brother?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes, Madam. Captain Sandry, of course."

"Cap …" she was unable to speak as her face lost all her color and her hands began to shake.

"Now, do not be alarmed, Miss Sandry. All will be well." Lord Paisley said as he leaned against the fireplace mantle.

"But, you do not understand." She said. "My brother, Captain Sandry is … is …"

"dead?" He asked. "You are mistaken, madam. Your brother is very much alive, despite the attempts made against his life. In fact he is here in this house, as we speak."

Lord Paisley smiled affably and watched, in fascination, as Miss Sandry's eyes darted toward the door and back at him, Terrified and restless, she resembled a wild animal captured in a trap. Finally resolved, she stood from her seat and walked toward the door, only to be halted by Lord Paisley's voice.

"I would not do that if I were you, Miss Sandry."

"Do what, my lord?" She asked, feigning ignorance.

"Run. I would not attempt to run if I were you. It is rather ill advised." He said nonchalantly as he sat down on the chair across from the fireplace.

"What makes you think I was going to run?" She laughed nervously. "Why would I run, pray? I was simply on my way to welcome my brother back to Sandry Hall."

Lord Paisley adjusted his sleeves, stretched out his legs in front of the fire and then stared at Miss Sandry squarely.

"Let us try to respect each other's intellect, Miss Sandry. Shall we?" He said with a sneer.

"I do not know what you are talking of, my lord." She said, raising her chin defiantly.

"I believe you should stay here. No doubt, you brother will be here to meet you shortly. I am certain he is as eager to see you as you are him."

"Would you try to stop me if I were to leave?"

"Stop you? What an undignified notion! Why should I stop you? But I really do not believe you will be able to go far."

"Why is that, sir?" she asked nervously.

"Well, on account of these two dangerous fugitives who are on the loose, of course."

"The fugitives!" She repeated.

"Yes. I understand they are _quite_ wild." Lord Paisley said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh!" She said, unsure of what to say.

"Quite so." Lord Paisley returned with a knowing look.

"I _am_ aware of these fugitives, Lord Paisley." Miss Sandry said excitedly.

"I had a feeling you were, Miss Sandry." Lord Paisley said, his eyes glowing with amusement.

"Yes, in fact, I shot them tonight."

"No!" He said, his face the picture of shock.

"Yes. You see, they attacked my brother and myself. Poor David!

"You astonish me, Madam." He uttered. "They attacked Admiral Sandry?"

"Yes." She said, and then faced Lord Paisley apprehensively. "Are you familiar with the Admiral?"

"Sadly, no." He said. She breathed with relief.

"Oh, well. He was the best of brothers."

"Was?"

"Yes. They shot him."

"Who shot him, Miss Sandry?"

"The fugitives, of course. They shot him in the chest."

"How terrifying. Were you witness to this dreadful crime?"

"Yes." She began to cry.

"When and where did this happen?"

"Tonight, at the library. I knew they were coming after me. So, I shot them. I simply had no choice."

"I can well understand that." Lord Paisley returned. "Were you able to … er… kill them?

"Yes. All three of them."

"Please accept my congratulations on your success, Miss Sandry. You must be quite proficient with the gun to be able to shoot three armed men!"

Miss Sandry looked agitated, but she still managed to smile sweetly.

"Oh, with three brothers, your lordship should not expect any less."

"I would not dare to, ma'am. Indeed I am quite in raptures. Tell me, who was the third man?"

"The third man, my lord?" She asked, confused by his question.

"Yes, the third man." Lord Paisley repeated. "I understood there were only two fugitives on the loose. Who, then, was the third man?"

"Oh!" she uttered.

"Yes, quite so." He said sarcastically. "Perhaps they brought along a friend." He suggested.

"Yes." She said. "I believe you must be right. I am sure he was a friend as he was just as wild as the other two."

Lord Paisley brought out his snuffbox and took some snuff. He then stared at Miss Sandry, his gaze no longer holding any sympathy or mirth.

"Was Mr. Darcy also shot by these fugitives?"

"Mr. Darcy?" she asked, her face loosing color again. "How do you know Mr. Darcy?"

"Darcy and I are old friends. I understand that he was also shot in this house tonight."

"Yes." She whispered.

"Was it at the hands of the same fugitives, Miss Sandry?"

"Yes. They were such cruel men. I do hope Mr. Darcy is alright."

Lord Paisley smiled. But his smile was neither kind nor amused. Miss Sandry shuddered at the sight and looked away. The door opened and they were joined by Mr. Farley and Captain Sandry. Miss Sandry stared at her brother for a minute and then stood and walked toward him.

"Oh, Robert. You have finally returned." She said as she threw herself in his arms and wept.

Captain Sandry's face was pale and his eyes were ablaze with anger.

"Gentlemen," he finally said with a hoarse voice. "I need to speak to my sister in private, if you do not mind."

"Normally, my dear Captain Sandry," Lord Paisley began, "I would not mind. In fact, there is nothing I detest more than listening to other people's private conversation. But you see, these are special circumstances. Five people were shot in this house tonight, four of which, I understand are dead. Is that not so, Trevor?"

"Yes. Quite dead, I'm afraid." Mr. Farley said.

"And we do not know how Darcy is fairing either. For all we know he may be dead by now also."

"What are you insinuating, Lord Paisley?" Captain Sandry asked angrily.

"Insinuating?" asked Lord Paisley with a raised eyebrow. "I beg your pardon, my dear Captain Sandry. I am sorry if I did not make my meaning more clear. I did not mean to _insinuate_. I meant to _accuse_."

His voice was calm but his meaning was quite clear to all the occupants of the room.

"Now, those who know me well, will tell you that I deeply resent confrontations. I also dislike big scandalous messes such as this. In fact, were it not for my friendship with Darcy, I would never have entangled myself with this affair. But, alas, here I am. Now, I suggest that both of you take a seat and start telling us everything. And I mean everything." Lord Paisley said with a tone that told the others he was not to be refused.

Elizabeth nodded in understanding and smiled encouragingly at the Colonel.

"I understand, sir. I appreciate that you want to share your information with me. And I confess I am rather curious to hear it."

Colonel Fitzwilliam took a deep fortifying breath and began his tale.

"My cousin was always a quiet man. However, as a boy, he was energetic and adventurous. I have many fond memories of us running around Pemberley grounds, creating all sorts of mischief. We were often in trouble."

Colonel Fitzwilliam paused and turned his face toward his cousin's who lay unconsciously on the bed.

"Darcy was only 12 years old when his mother, my aunt, passed away. She was never of a strong constitution. She had been sick during the last two years of her life. But giving birth to Georgiana, I believe, was simply too much for her frail body. She never left her bed after giving birth to her, and she was gone within weeks of her birth. My aunt's death was a tragedy for my uncle, the late Mr. Darcy. He was quite devoted to her, you see. Their marriage, unlike many marriages of their class, was born out of love. When Mrs. Darcy passed away, her husband became a recluse. The house was closed up. No more parties, no more hunting, no more joy. My aunt's death was also a heartbreak for my cousin. He too was quite devoted to her. He spent many hours in her room, reading to her, or simply keeping her company, when his father was tending to estate matters. When she passed, my cousin devoted all his love and attention to his sister, Georgiana. Their father was too broken to attend to them. Fitzwilliam, that is Mr. Darcy's Christian name, became a loving parent to Georgiana."

Colonel stopped, noticing Elizabeth's tears. He offered her his handkerchief.

"George Wickham was the son of Henry Wickham, my uncle's old steward. The old Mr. Wickham was an honest and hardworking man. He worked for Mr. Darcy for many years. Unfortunately, he died rather suddenly, never recovering from a bad case of cold and fever. My uncle, who always had a fondness for George, paid for his schooling. He sent him to Cambridge with Fitzwilliam, hoping that he would enter the church. He even promised him a living as a clergyman when that living became vacant."

Col. Fitzwilliam paused for a moment. His face was pale.

"George Wickham was, is, a snake. He used my uncle's pain and sorrow to grow close to him. He was naturally a more sociable man than Fitzwilliam and he used that to make Fitzwilliam look bad in front of his father, and even at times, his university friends. However, that did not last long. As charming as he was, he could not hold on to any of his acquaintances for long. He used everyone for his own personal gains. Fitzwilliam knew it. On more than one occasion, he had to step in and pay off Wickham's debts. He never told his father though. My uncle was sick and frail by then, and Fitzwilliam's only concern was to keep him in relative peace during what was left of his life."

"My uncle passed away five years ago. Darcy took over the enormous responsibility of running Pemberley as well as raising Georgiana. He was only three and twenty at the time. A young man his age and from his standing would have been on his grand tour of the continent instead of worrying about running a grand estate such as Pemberley. But he stepped into his father's shoes so handsomely. He made the family so proud. For three years, Darcy stayed at Pemberley, going over books with his steward and learning all there was to know. He became a magnificent master of Pemberley.

"It must have been very hard for such a young man to lose so much at such a young age and to have to take over so much responsibility." Elizabeth commented.

"Yes. And I believe no one could have done it more justice than Darcy."

"I readily believe that. Mr. Darcy is nothing if not meticulous."

"But it was not just his sense of order and discipline. It was his sense of justice and fairness. He has been an amazing master and landlord. There is not a family on his land that does not love and respect him as a master. He has been able to gain and maintain his people's love and respect. That is not an easy task, Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"When my uncle passed away, Mr. Wickham refused to accept the living that was left for him. He said that he had no intention of becoming a parson. Knowing what we knew of his character, Darcy and I were more than pleased that he had decided not to join the church. Instead, he asked a sum of three thousand pounds, which was paid to him in full. He said that he intended to study the law. Unfortunately, not long after that, he applied to Darcy for more money. He explained that he had lost the three thousand pounds in a series of bad luck at the cards. Darcy refused to pay him any more money, which made Wickham very angry and resentful. He told everyone he met about his unfair treatment at Darcy's hands. Of course, he only told people his version of the events. Those who knew him and Darcy did not heed his words. However, many did not know the gentlemen well enough to form a just opinion."

Elizabeth's face was a mixture of shock and anger. Colonel's meaning was not lost on her. She was one of those people who had believed in Wickham's lies. She too had been taken in by this man! He had lied to her, to all the people in Hertfordshire. He had besmirched the name and reputation of a good and honorable man.

"I am at a loss for words. How dared he impose himself of Mr. Darcy? How dared he impose himself on us? Telling us such lies? It is terrible!" She said with great feeling.

"Unfortunately, this is not the end of Mr. Wickham's villainy. Miss Bennet, what I am about to share with you is a very private family matter. Indeed, I would never dream of sharing it with anyone had the circumstances been different."

"Please, Colonel. You have told me enough for me to know Mr. Wickham's true character. Do not feel obliged to share more."

"As I said, I would never have shared this, if I did not believe it important. Last week, when you were playing on the pianoforte at Rosings, you made mention of Darcy's reticence. You talked of your first impression of him during his visit to Hertfordshire last autumn. I knew the reason for his behavior. But as the matter was private, and since I did not know of my cousin's feelings for you, I did not say anything about it. I see now that had you known the reason behind his seemingly rude behavior, you may have formed a better opinion of him. What I have to say is difficult to share, but it may, in some way, explain Darcy's aloofness."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled at the Colonel, inviting him to speak. He released a long breath and began.

"As I explained earlier, for three years, Darcy invested all his time and energy on running Pemberley and taking care of Georgiana. About a year and a half ago, my brother and I, along with some of Darcy's close friends decided to convince him to join the London society and to begin socializing again. He did not agree at first, refusing to leave Pemberley and Georgiana. But after several attempts, we were finally able to convince him that as the master of Pemberley it was his duty to join the ton, meet people, and eventually choose a mistress for his estate. He was reluctant and shy, but like everything else he does, he entered the society in dignity and style and in no time he was invited to the best ton parties. Darcy comes from an impressive lineage, has one of the most beautiful estates in all of England, and is by all accounts, a good-looking young man. Not surprisingly, he was soon sought after my all the young ladies of the ton."

Elizabeth's face grew red and she looked down at her hands.

"_Is the Colonel being cruel on purpose? What does he mean by reminding me how handsome and eligible Mr. Darcy is?"_ Elizabeth wondered.

Col. Fitzwilliam smiled at her reaction, not feeling guilty at all for his words.

"_I do not care how especial she is and how deeply Darcy cares for her. This young lady needs to know the worth of the man she has refused_." Col. Fitzwilliam thought mischievously.

"Ironically, Darcy never desired all the attention he was receiving." He said, finally taking pity on her.

Elizabeth looked up at his words.

"He was never interested in any of those young ladies who fanned and fawned and agreed with everything he said. I believe he was rather bored with them."

Much to her shock and mortification, Elizabeth felt relief at his words. Somehow, knowing that he did not desire any of those fashionable women gratified her.

"Darcy is a man of great sense." Col. Fitzwilliam continued. "He would choose a woman who could challenge him and match him in sense and reason. He would want a woman who would not readily give in. I believe he rather enjoys the chase."

Elizabeth looked down, too embarrassed by the implication of his words.

_"And I know you, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, have given him the chase of his life."_ He thought with a smile.

"But I seem to have digressed again." He continued, noticing Elizabeth's unease. "I neglected to mention that Darcy and I share the guardianship of Georgiana. Last summer, we decided to send Georgiana to enjoy the seaside with her companion, Mrs. Young. While they were there, they were joined by George Wickham. We later found out that Mrs. Young and George Wickham were old acquaintances and that Wickham's presence there was not an accident at all. Wickham can be charming when he chooses to be and my young cousin was a fifteen-year-old girl who did not know anything about men. She imagined herself in love with him and he convinced her that he returned her love. He went on to convince her to an elopement. She refused at first, not wanting to upset and disappoint Darcy. But with Wickham's insistence and Mrs. Young's persuasion, she finally agreed to the elopement."

"Good Lord." Elizabeth interjected. "I cannot believe it."

"The elopement never took place. By providence, Darcy paid his sister a surprise visit, and no longer able to lie to her beloved brother, she divulged the whole plan."

Elizabeth's hand flew to her mouth.

"Mr. Darcy must have been so angry. So… so betrayed." She said.

"Yes. He was angry, all right. I am inclined to believe that were it not for Georgiana's sake, he would have strangled Wickham with his own hands."

Elizabeth trembled. She could feel his anger and hurt at the hands of that detestable man. How would she have felt if a grown man tried to seduce and elope with her youngest sister, Lydia?

"Once Mr. Darcy explained to Mr. Wickham that upon elopement, he would have no access to Georgiana's dowry of thirty thousands pounds, the scoundrel left the place immediately without a backward glance at the innocent young heart he had broken.

"Poor Miss Darcy!" Elizabeth exclaimed, wiping her tears. "She must have felt so terrible, so heartbroken. And she had no mother or sister to comfort her."

"Mrs. Young was obviously dismissed immediately. Darcy did not leave Georgiana for months. Both Darcy siblings were broken. Georgiana felt guilty and ashamed, and Darcy felt responsible for everything. My mother, Lady Matlock is the only family member other than the Darcy siblings and myself, who knows about what had happened. In fall, she invited Georgiana to stay with her in London to take advantage of some music lessons. The main purpose was for Georgiana to have a change of scenery and society. I convinced Darcy to travel as well, preferably away from Georgiana, to give both of them some time to recover. That is when he was invited to join his friend, Bingley at Netherfield Park. So, you see, Miss Bennet, the Darcy you met in Hertfordshire, was a man in pain. I do not mean to make excuses for his behavior. Darcy is at best shy and at worst haughty, but he is a good man. I cannot help to think that had he not been in so much pain over what had happened to his only sister, he may have made a better impression."

"I do not know what to say, Colonel. Only that I am mortified to know how wrong I have been in my judgment of both these men. As I said before, my opinion of Mr. Darcy has undergone a great transformation in the last two days. But I am grateful that you shared this history with me."

"Do not feel too badly, Miss Bennet. You are not the first unsuspecting person who has been taken in by that scoundrel."

"Yes. He certainly misled all of us in Hertfordshire. We misjudged both gentlemen. One masterfully wore a mask of charm and gallantry over his black heart, while the other …" Elizabeth paused.

"The other?" he probed.

"The other wore a mask of indifference and haughtiness over his weary and injured heart."

Col. Fitzwilliam smiled triumphantly.

_"At last! She understands him."_ He thought.

Their conversation came to a halt as Hanna walked in the room and announced Dr. Jones. Col. Fitzwilliam walked toward the doctor and introduced himself. He then provided the doctor with a summary of Mr. Darcy's progress since he had left. Elizabeth stole a brief glance at Mr. Darcy before she followed Hanna out of the room to allow the doctor to examine his patient. She went to her room. She need time alone to reflect on all that Col. Fitzwilliam had shared with her.

She closed the door and sat on her bed. It was less than two nights ago that she had sat on the same bed after refusing Mr. Darcy's proposal, angry and resentful, thinking the worst of the gentleman. She had misjudged him. He had been arrogant and proud, but she too had been blinded by her prejudice against him from his first insult. She had allowed Mr. Wickham to feed her vanity, to play with her judgment, and to poison her beliefs about Mr. Darcy. She was to blame. Her father, in his usual irony had warned her that Mr. Wickham's tales of woe were too fantastical and that Mr. Darcy may not be as bad as he was portrayed. Dear Jane, too, had reminded her that they should not be too quick to judge the gentleman. That he was too honorable to disregard his father's wishes. But she had refused to accept it. In her usual stubbornness, she had refused to see beyond her hurt vanity and pride and had instead accused him of having too much vanity and pride. In her anger and prejudice, she had accused him of misdeeds and had not even allowed him to explain. She had refused the man that she now was convinced was the only man who could ever make her happy, the only man she could ever love.

Hanna's entrance to her room broke her reverie.

"Excuse me, Miss. I thought you would want to know right away." Hanna said from her position at the door.

Elizabeth looked up at her enquiringly, not quite understanding the young girl.

"He is awake." Hanna said.

Elizabeth's heart pounded so hard, she could not breath. She jumped from her position on the bed so quickly, she thought she may actually faint.

_"He is awake."_

"Doctor Jones asked me to bring some broth for him. But I thought you would want to know that he is awake." She finished with a mischievous grin.

Elizabeth saw her impertinent smile, but was too overjoyed to care.

_"He is awake."_ That was as all she could think of.

"Yes, Hanna. Thank you for letting me know. Please bring the broth to Mr. Darcy's room.

Hanna left her room quickly to follow the orders. Elizabeth was at a loss for what to do. All she wanted to do was to go to his room, but her feet were numb. She was suddenly shy, suddenly unsure. What was she to do? How was she to act? What was she to say? She decided to let his actions be her guide. He would know what was best. He always did. She took a few deep breaths to compose herself and calm her nerves.

_"My poor nerves."_ She thought and giggled as she noticed how much she resembled her mother at that moment.

When she entered his room, she was the picture of calm and serenity. No one could see how nervous she was. No one except for him! He knew her too well. She felt, rather than saw, his eyes on her from the moment she entered. Not yet able to meet his gaze, she smiled at the doctor who addressed her right away.

"Oh, Here you are, Miss Bennet. As you can see, our patient has survived and is on his way to recovery."

"That is indeed a relief, doctor." Elizabeth said softly.

She looked at Mr. Darcy and looked down embarrassed.

_"What is wrong with me?"_ She wondered.

His eyes were tired, but the intensity in them was as strong as ever and demanded her attention. She looked at him again, and this time, did not look away.

"You know, Col. Fitzwilliam." Dr. Jones continued. "We owe Mr. Darcy's recovery to this young lady. She would not leave his side during the operation. Being a military man, I am sure I do not have to tell you how unsuitable and uncomfortable such situations can be for a woman of gentle breeding."

"Yes, sir. Miss Bennet is quite remarkable." Col. Fitzwilliam remarked.

Darcy's eyes wandered from Elizabeth to his cousins. He did not speak, but there seemed to be a question in his eyes, which only his cousin understood. Col. Fitzwilliam held Mr. Darcy's gaze and smiled.

"But I have always observed that my cousin is a very fortunate man." Col. Fitzwilliam said.

Mr. Darcy's eyes returned to Elizabeth's. But she was no longer looking at him. Her gaze was once again downcast and her face was flushed.

_"How much does Richard know?"_ Mr. Darcy wondered.

"What do we need to speed our patient's recovery, Dr. Jones?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"As I said, Mr. Darcy is out of danger now. However, the recovery will take some time and I am afraid the next few days, you will feel a great deal of pain Mr. Darcy. I will leave some medicine for you to help ease your pain. You need to eat and rest. No unexpected movements as we do not want the wound to reopen and bleed." He said.

"I thank you for all your have done, Doctor." Mr. Darcy said.

Elizabeth's eyes darted back towards him with concern. He sounded so different, so weak. His voice was barely above a whisper.

Doctor Jones took his leave of them and Col. Fitzwilliam offered to walk the doctor to his carriage. Elizabeth blushed to think that he had left them alone on purpose.

Mr. Darcy was staring at her again. She smiled at him.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She trembled at his words. He had just narrowly escaped death, and yet his first thought was for her. He wanted to know if she was all right! She wanted to run to him and cry in his arms. She wanted him to hold her tight and tell her that everything would be all right. That _he_ would be all right. She looked at him, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"Come here." He whispered.

She walked to him and sat beside him on the bed.

"I was so worried." She said, and her tears streamed down her face. "When you lost consciousness and developed that frightening fever, I was afraid you …" she was unable to finish, her thoughts too much for her to put to words.

"shhhhhh" he said. "I am awake now."

He reached out and gently caressed her face. She leaned into his touch, and he wiped her tears with his fingers.

There was a gentle knock on the door. Elizabeth jolted from her seat embarrassed that the Colonel would walk in on yet another compromising scene.

"Come in," she called, her voice still shaking.

It was not the Colonel. It was Hanna.

"I have brought the broth, Miss." Hanna said from the door.

"Very good, Hanna." Elizabeth said with a forced smile. "Come in."

Hanna handed the tray of food to Elizabeth.

"I am very glad you are better, sir." Hanna curtseyed to Mr. Darcy.

"Thank you, Hanna. I certainly owe you and your brother a great deal of gratitude. You both came to our rescue last night." Mr. Darcy spoke slowly.

"It has been an honor serving you and Miss Bennet, sir." Hanna said.

"Hanna is a great cook as well, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth said, finally feeling a little more comfortable. "She has made you this broth."

Mr. Darcy smiled at Hanna, but he was visibly too tired to speak. Hanna curtseyed again and left the room quietly.

"Do you think you can sit up, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly. "I will place a pillow behind you to support your back."

Mr. Darcy began to sit, but winced at the sharp pain in his shoulder and his bruised ribs. Elizabeth placed the tray down and rushed to his help. She placed one hand around his neck and help him move forward, while she adjusted the pillows behind him. Their faces were so close and Mr. Darcy was once again lost in her scent. His fingers itched with the desire to undo her hair and comb through her rich curls. His eyes were full of desire. She could feel his need for her.

"Is this better, sir?" She asked as she gently moved away.

His feelings were too strong for words, but his eyes communicated his sentiments perfectly. Elizabeth understood.

"You must drink this broth and rest, sir." Elizabeth said as she sat down and brought a spoonful close to his mouth.

"Are you going to feed me?" Mr. Darcy asked with astonishment.

"Only until you are strong enough to do it yourself, sir." She replied, not wanting to injure the man's pride.

Mr. Darcy opened his mouth with difficulty and allowed Elizabeth to feed him slowly. His eyes never wandered from her. He was bewitched by her eyes, her beautiful fingers holding the spoon, her enticing lips blowing on the broth to ensure it was not too hot. Elizabeth was only too aware of his gaze, but she too was enjoying this intimate moment. The good Colonel had conveniently left them alone and Elizabeth had no cause to complain. Mr. Darcy was alive and on his way to full recovery. They were safe from the Sandrys, and … and she was nursing the man she loved.

"You are spoiling me, Elizabeth." Mr. Darcy whispered.

"What do you have against being taken care of, sir?" Elizabeth asked archly.

"By you? Nothing. Never a thing, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth blushed crimson, but her eyes did not wander from his and her smile did not fade. She managed to feed him all of the broth. Just as she stood to take away the dishes, Col. Fitzwilliam entered the room.

"I have written a note to Mr. Johnson, My aunt's butler. He can be trusted with our information and will be quite helpful. I suggest that you write a note to Mrs. Collins, Miss Bennet, and acquaint her with our situation. It is imperative that she returns home as soon as possible. Although, you have a maid here, it is not seemly for you to be alone at the parsonage with two gentlemen."

"I understand. I will write to her directly." Elizabeth said.

"Miss Bennet. Please remind Mrs. Collins to keep this information to herself. I do not want Lady Catherine to hear about this until I speak to her." Col. Fitzwilliam said.

Elizabeth nodded and left the room to write her letter.

"What happened at Sandry Hall, Richard?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"You do not need to concern yourself with that at the moment, Darcy. I was able to acquire some support on my way to Sandry Hall last night. In fact they are guarding the house and its occupants as we speak."

"Whose support did you acquire?" Mr. Darcy asked curiously.

"Farley's. You are acquainted, are you not?"

"Of course. His late father was a close friend of Sir Louis De Bourgh's."

"The very one. I rode to Durham place last night and share my information with him. He also had a house guest, who upon hearing the story, was more than eager to lend his support." Col. Fitzwilliam said with a smile.

"Dare I ask who you are referring to?" Mr. Darcy asked apprehensively.

"You will never be able to guess, Darcy."

Mr. Darcy did not have the opportunity to guess, as the door opened and Hanna walked in to announce a visitor.

"Lord Paisley, sir." She said and stepped aside for the gentleman to walk in with his usual languor.

"Julian?" Mr. Darcy asked in shock.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm Backkkkkkkk!**

**Hello everyone. I'm so glad to be back. My summer course is done, assignments completed, and projects submitted. It was a crazy couple of weeks, but it is over now and I am back to my beloved story. I missed you guys. I missed the comments and reviews. I missed the 'ding' sound on my phone :) **

**Although, I must say, some of you guys were so amazing you still sent me messages even though I was not updating. I appreciated it so much and it made me want to update the story as soon as possible. This chapter is not super long, but it has a lot going on in it. I hope you enjoy it and now that my classes are over, I'm going to try to update faster to make up for the two weeks I missed. **

**Read and review pls.**

**Love from Toronto, Canada**

Chapter 16

"Darcy, old man, it is good to see you. Although, I would have preferred to have seen you under much better circumstances," Lord Paisley said with an amiable smile.

"What are you doing in Kent, Julian?" Mr. Darcy asked, incredulously.

"Oh, a bit of this, and a bit of that, my friend," Lord Paisley replied. He then walked toward Mr. Darcy and examined his bruised face and chest.

"These bruises look nasty, Darcy. Ambushed you, did they?"

"Am I to understand that you are the friend who accompanied Richard and Trevor Farley to Sandry Hall?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"You certainly are correct to conclude that, Darcy. I couldn't possibly pass on the opportunity. How often would one have the chance to save the great Mr. Darcy?"

"Very amusing, Julian," Mr. Darcy said with a hint of a smile. "You are a _great_ friend."

"Indeed. I shudder to think what might have happened, had I not joined the rescue effort."

"Speaking of rescue effort, Lord Paisley," Col. Fitzwilliam addressed him, "what happened at Sandry Hall after I left? Why are you here? Were my doubts about Capt. Sandry correct?"

"Capt. Sandry?" Mr. Darcy asked, "Was he at Sandry Hall when you arrived there last night?"

"Captain Sandry paid me a visit at Rosings last evening. Actually, he had come to see you, and was visibly upset upon hearing that you and Miss Bennet were to stay at Sandry Hall for the night. I …er … persuaded him to explain."

"Pray, Col. Fitzwilliam, what methods of persuasion did you have to use to convince the good Captain to speak?" Lord Paisley asked with an amused smile.

"Julian!" Mr. Darcy glared at Lord Paisley.

"What?" he shrugged. "I am simply curious."

"What did Robert Sandry have to say?" Mr. Darcy asked Col. Fitzwilliam.

"Well, he told me a very interesting story. He said that his brother, Admiral Sandry, had passed away not long after their older brother's untimely demise. His death, however, was kept a secret from Captain Sandry. His sister, Miss Sandry, had brought a Captain Worthing with her to Sandry Hall in her late brother's stead. They had settled in Sandry Hall, had sent away all the old staff who had known the read Admiral and had hired new staff. They had also stayed away from society, under the pretense of grieving the deaths of their mother and eldest brother."

"Yes. Robert's story rings true. Capt. Worthing and Miss Sandry admitted as much to us last night." Mr. Darcy said. "But, why did you say that you had doubts about Robert, Richard?"

"Well, his story seemed far fetched at the time. How could they keep Admiral Sandry's death a secret for so long? What did they do with his body?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

Mr. Darcy stared at his cousin thoughtfully.

"Miss Sandry said the most peculiar thing last night," Mr. Darcy said with a lowered voice.

"Well?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked impatiently.

"She said I should not feel too badly for Robert. She said that this was all his idea to begin with."

"What do you suppose she meant by that?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"She meant what you suspected yourself, Colonel," Lord Paisley said lazily. "Captain Sandry is also involved in this scheme."

Mr. Darcy's eyes darted toward Lord Paisley.

"What are you accusing him of, Julian?"

"Oh, nothing that he has not already admitted to himself. I assure you," Lord Paisley said.

"Robert admitted to being an accomplice in this scheme?" Mr. Darcy asked incredulously.

"I'm afraid so." Lord Paisley replied.

There was a gentle knock on the door. Col. Fitzwilliam walked toward the door and opened it. Elizabeth entered and came to a halt upon seeing Lord Paisley. Being found in Mr. Darcy's room by yet another gentleman, one she did not even know, was too much to bear. She looked down at the envelope in her hands, too embarrassed to look at any of the occupants of the room.

"I have written the letter you had requested, Colonel." Elizabeth managed to say.

"Thank you, Miss Bennet," Col. Fitzwilliam said as he took the envelope from her with a comforting smile that managed to put her at ease immediately. She looked up at Mr. Darcy and found his eyes on her as always. However, there was a sense of unease and discomfort in his eyes that worried Elizabeth.

_"Is he in pain?"_ she wondered.

Her eyes travelled to the other gentleman in the room.

"Allow me to introduce you to Lord Paisley of Paisley Court. Lord Paisley, this is Miss Bennet of Hertfordshire." Col. Fitzwilliam said. "Lord Paisley is an old friend of Darcy's. He was kind to lend his support and accompanied me to Sandry Hall last night."

Elizabeth performed a very proper curtsey.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Paisley," She said with a smile.

Lord Paisley bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you, Miss Bennet."

He was a tall man with lavish clothing and a distinctively noble mien. He was not particularly handsome, not in the way Mr. Darcy was. But Elizabeth thought that he was striking. He was watching her through his quizzing glass and was wearing the most peculiar smile. Not at all intimidated by his stare, Elizabeth raised one of her delicate eyebrows and stared back at the gentleman's scrutiny.

"Perhaps you had better take a seat, Miss Bennet," Mr. Darcy said, his voice coarse and hard. Elizabeth turned to face him and was taken aback by his eyes. Gone was the gentleness she had come to love in his gaze. He was once again the impassive Mr. Darcy she knew when they had first met.

_"Is he angry with me?"_ she wondered.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy," she managed to say. "I do not think I should stay."

"Oh but you must, Miss Bennet," Lord Paisley said. "We were just discussing last night's events. I am sure you would want to know the mystery of the Sandry family."

Elizabeth was undoubtedly curious, but she was still undecided. Mr. Darcy did not seem at all pleased by her presence. She looked at him again in order to ascertain his feelings. He understood her unspoken question and gestured toward the chair closest to his bed.

"Please have a seat, Miss Bennet"

His formal address of her name, although proper and appropriate, felt unfamiliar and distant to her. She had grown attached to him addressing her by her Christian name. She managed a small smile and sat on the proffered chair.

"Are you in pain, sir? Shall I fetch you something to ease the pain?" Elizabeth asked him gently.

His impassive visage melted at her words. He stared at her with the intensity, that she now knew, was exclusively reserved for her. For she knew that he never looked at anyone else in that way.

"It is nothing I cannot endure. Do not worry." Mr. Darcy replied.

"Oh, indeed, Miss Bennet, you aught not to worry too much for Darcy. He is made of stronger mettle than you would think." Lord Paisley remarked, interrupting their conversation.

Elizabeth smiled at Lord Paisley.

"I am sure you are right, my lord." Elizabeth replied archly. "But you must concede that even the strongest of men experience moments of pain, and may be in need of help, assurance, or mere companionship."

"Oh, indeed, madam. And I would venture to add that some companions are entirely more preferable to others. Lucky is the man that finds pleasure in the company he keeps." Lord Paisley remarked mischievously.

Elizabeth's heightened color was clear indication that she understood his meaning. From the corner of her eye, she could see Mr. Darcy's glares towards Lord Paisley. She was not sure about the nature of the relationship between the two gentlemen. But she was not one to be intimidated by a repartee.

"Companionship is a two-sided affair, my lord. Our pleasure of the company we keep is often dictated by our openness to pleasure. Lucky is the man who has the ability to give pleasure to his company as much as he receives pleasure from them."

Lord Paisley stared at her, his gaze a mixture of mirth and admiration.

_"So that is why Darcy is besotted, is it? The lady has a sharp mind that matches her sharp tongue."_ He thought with amusement.

"You are quite right, Miss Bennet," Lord Paisley said as he bowed to Elizabeth. "And I am quite willing and open to both giving and receiving pleasure in your company."

Elizabeth would have dismissed his bold remarks as mere flirtation had it not been for the gleam in his eyes. He did not look sinister in any way, but there was a look of challenge that made her uncomfortable. Luckily, she was spared her response as Mr. Darcy's hard voice was heard again.

"Perhaps you can be kind as to share your information with us, Julian. As you can see, I am in no position to entertain you for long."

Elizabeth turned to look at Mr. Darcy's face. He was looking directly at Lord Paisley. He was not mad, but there was an undercurrent of tension, a sense of challenge that permeated the two gentlemen.

"You are quite right, Darcy," Lord Paisley said amiably. "I digressed. I will tell you everything Captain and Miss Sandry told me. His original tale was not entirely truthful. Captain Sandry conveniently forgot to mention his own involvement in this scheme." Lord Paisley said as he positioned himself against the fireplace mantle.

"When Thomas Sandry came to inheritance, his gambling habits proved to be too much and he soon gambled away a large portion of his inheritance. He was a poor manager also and Sandry Hall was in a state of disarray in no time. Fortunately, for the other siblings, Thomas Sandry died before he managed to gamble away everything they possessed. When Admiral Sandry came to inheritance, he was faced with all the debts his older brother had left him in addition to an estate that was mismanaged for too long. However, Admiral Sandry was also expecting a small inheritance from his great uncle, which although not substantial, could solve many of their financial problems. His great uncle was old and sick and they had every expectation of him dying soon. Unfortunately, Admiral Sandry himself had been suffering from a disease for quite some time. He had been told by his doctor that he should not have long to live."

"How dreadful!" Elizabeth said.

"Am I to understand that Admiral Sandry passed away before his great uncle?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"You are right, as always, Darcy," Lord Paisley replied.

"And the inheritance was not transferable to the younger Sandry?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"No. In the event of Admiral Sandry passing before his great uncle, the inheritance was to go to another distant cousin of theirs. Of course, that was the siblings' greatest fear. Admiral Sandry, unlike his older sibling, was a loving and responsible older brother. He had told Captain and Miss Sandry about his illness. Together, the three of them came up with a plan. The plan was for Admiral Sandry to retire from his service under the pretense of coming home and residing in Sandry Hall. They left Spain, but did not return to England directly. Instead, they stayed in Italy, where the Admiral died and was buried under a different identity. His death was kept a secret and when, shortly after, his great uncle also passed away, Captain Worthing, who was an old friend of both the Admiral and Captain Sandry, collected his great uncle's inheritance."

"That was a risky affair. How come no one suspected Worthing?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"Apparently, Worthing greatly resembles the late Admiral Sandry. Also, having the support of both his younger siblings, why would the uncle's attorneys suspect him?" Mr. Darcy reasoned.

"Indeed," Lord Paisley concurred. "Both Captain and Miss Sandry were present when the attorneys arrived to present the will."

"If Captain Sandry knew about the scheme, why were they trying to have him killed?" Elizabeth asked.

"Greed, Miss Bennet, is a very powerful motive." Lord Paisley replied. "The late Admiral's intention when he planned this scheme was for his siblings to use his inheritance to bring Sandry Hall to its previous glory. He wanted them to invest the money in useful ways to make up for some of the losses Thomas Sandry had brought about. You see, Captain Worthing was supposed to take Admiral Sandry's place only until after receiving the inheritance. He was then supposed to receive a share of the money for his services and disappear. Admiral Sandry would then be announced dead and buried in the family home. Captain Sandry would inherit the estate and the money and would spend the money in restoring the estate. However, Miss Sandry, who I am persuaded to think is very similar to Thomas Sandry in tastes and inclinations, wanted to use the money in more enjoyable ways. She managed to convince Captain Worthing to support her pursuits."

"I presume Captain Sandry did not approve." Elizabeth observed.

"You presume correctly, Miss Bennet," Lord Paisley said. "Not only he did not approve, he wrote to his sister demanding an explanation. Instead of an explanation, Miss Sandry and Captain Worthing, who by then had become accustomed to his position as the master of the estate, hired men to have Robert Sandry murdered. Fortunately, Robert was able to stay alive. He travelled back to England in order to fight for his inheritance and establish himself as the rightful master of Sandry Hall."

"Captain Worthing and Miss Sandry found out about his arrival to the neighborhood and started the rumor about the dangerous fugitives," Col. Fitzwilliam stated.

"Yes, it was a good plan. They could kill Robert in the woods and no one would know about it. People were all staying indoors in fear of their own lives," Lord Paisley said.

"But we heard cries of pain in the woods," Elizabeth said, suddenly remembering the noises they heard the previous day. "Do you remember, Mr. Darcy?" She asked him.

He nodded.

"Yes, we heard someone crying in pain. It was minutes before we came upon Robert in the woods. We assumed someone was hurt at the hands of the fugitives." Mr. Darcy told the other two men.

"Robert Sandry was on his way to meet his steward yesterday when he came upon you and Miss Bennet in the woods. His name was Mr. Andrew Ross. Mr. Ross was in charge of overseeing all the family and estate finances. Indeed, he was the one who notified Robert Sandry that the inheritance money was not being spent for estate repairs as requested by Robert. Captain Sandry had come to speak to Mr. Ross yesterday. They had arranged to meet in the woods to speak privately. Neither of them was aware of the rumor about the fugitives. Mr. Ross was murdered minutes before Robert Sandry reached him. In fact, when Captain Sandry came upon you, he had just left Mr. Ross' death scene."

"That is why he borrowed my horse!" Mr. Darcy said, his face white with anger.

"Darcy, are you alright?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked as he walked toward his cousin.

Mr. Darcy's anger was evident in his eyes, his rigid body, his rapid breathing, and his white knuckles.

"That coward, that … selfish coward … took my horse and left us, knowing what he knew about his family." Darcy said, his voice shaking with furry.

"That is not important anymore, Darcy," Lord Paisley remarked.

"Not important?" Mr. Darcy roared. "He put Elizab ... Miss Bennet's life in jeopardy, all because of his cowardice. Had he told us about his family, we would not have gone to Sandry Hall. We would have gone straight to Rosings. Do you know what Miss Bennet has had to endure since yesterday?"

Elizabeth was at his side immediately. She placed a gentle hand on his fisted hand.

"I am safe now, Mr. Darcy," She said, demanding his attention. "We are both safe, thanks to your quickness of thought and your courage to act. You saved us both. Please do not be angry. Surely, this cannot be good for your recovery." She said gently.

"Miss Bennet is right, Darcy. Calm down. You are recovering from a difficult surgery." Col. Fitzwilliam said, coming to Elizabeth's aid.

Mr. Darcy leaned back in his pillow and closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Slowly, he opened the fist that was resting under her hand and took her delicate hand in his large one. He opened his eyes and looked directly at her.

"I apologize for my outburst. Robert Sandry was a friend. I expected more from him," He explained.

"I understand, sir," Elizabeth said with a smile. "But you cannot expect everyone to have the same high moral values as you do. Otherwise, I am afraid, you are doomed to disappointment," She added archly.

Much to Lord Paisley's surprise, Mr. Darcy smiled a deep and contented smile. He had not failed to notice Darcy's gaffe when he almost called Miss Bennet by her Christian name. Neither did he fail to see his hand holding hers so possessively.

_"So her name is Elizabeth. Such a befitting name for the queen of a man's heart! She managed not only to calm him down but to make him smile as well. She is remarkable! Well worth competing for."_ Lord Paisley thought.

Elizabeth returned to her seat once more.

"What happened when you arrived at Sandry Hall, Col. Fitzwilliam?" She asked gently.

"When we arrived, Tommy informed us that Miss Sandry had shot and killed Captain Worthing, who is still known to the household staff as Admiral Sandry." Col. Fitzwilliam said.

"And the other armed men?" Mr. Darcy asked, apprehensively.

"All dead, thanks to Miss Sandry's expertise with the gun," Lord Paisley said sarcastically.

Elizabeth gasped.

"She killed them all? How?"

"Well, she was a little hazy with the details at first. But after being reunited with her brother, which I assure you was quite touching, she became more eloquent." Lord Paisley said, with a smile.

"What did she have to say?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"She blamed Captain Worthing for everything."

"Of course, she would. How convenient for her that he is dead," Mr. Darcy said with sarcasm.

"Yes, that is precisely what I thought too, Darcy," Lord Paisley agreed. "She told us that once Captain Worthing came to power, he took control of the estate affairs, the inheritance, and everything else. He hired gunmen and kept them at Sandry Hall. He threatened Miss Sandry that if she did not comply with his plans, she would meet with an untimely accident as well."

"But this tale does not ring true, my lord," Elizabeth stated.

"How so, Miss Bennet?" Lord Paisley asked curiously.

"Well, from what we overheard at the library, Miss Sandry did not seem at all to be threatened by Captain Worthing. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Miss Bennet is absolutely correct. Miss Sandry was in fact the one who steered this operation. She was intent on having Robert Sandry killed. That woman was by no means in Captain Worthing's control."

"Well, what is to be done, now?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"That is precisely why I have come here, Col. Fitzwilliam." Lord Paisley stated as he took some snuff. "For the time being, both Captain and Miss Sandry are staying at Sandry Hall under the watchful eyes of my dear friend Trevor Farley. But I needed to see Darcy, first to ensure that he has survived the injury, and secondly to know what he wants to do about this situation."

"I do not want a scandal, Julian," Mr. Darcy said.

Lord Paisley looked at his friend as he considered his words. His gaze then travelled toward Miss Bennet.

"I am afraid, a little bit of scandal is inevitable." Lord Paisley responded, his eyes still on Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stood uncomfortably.

"If you will excuse me, I think I will rest while you discuss this matter in more detail," She said as she curtseyed and walked out of the room without a backward glance.

All three gentlemen stared at the door for a few seconds.

"What a remarkably singular young woman!" Lord Paisley said.

His words had an immediate affect, as Mr. Darcy's eyes darted towards him with something akin to warning in them.

"Would you not agree, Darcy?" He asked with a mischievous smile.

"Sit down, Julian," Mr. Darcy demanded. "We need to talk."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello all**

**Thank you for your warm messages, welcoming me back. Thanks for sticking with the story. And most of all thanks for the reviews and 'dings' on the phone. So this chapter is a lot of talk amongst the gentlemen. I wanted to give a glimpse of what is happening in Darcy's mind. He knows he has to propose to save her reputation, but he is still feeling insecure about Elizabeth's true feelings. This chapter sets the stage for what is coming up in the next chapter, which is going to be "big" hint hint, wink wink :P**

**So enjoy and comment. Tell me what you think will happen. I am always interested to hear your points of view and your predictions. **

Chapter 17

"Well, Darcy?" Lord Paisley said as he positioned himself by the mantle once again.

"We need to resolve this issue as soon as possible." Mr. Darcy said. "As I said before, I do not want any scandal."

"Oh! Are you talking about the Sandrys?" Lord Paisley asked.

"Well, of course I am talking about the Sandrys. What else would I be talking about at this time?" Mr. Darcy replied impatiently.

"Why, about the lovely Miss Bennet, of course. I thought you wanted to talk about her." Lord Paisley replied with a self-satisfied smile.

"I know you take great pleasure in riling me, Julian. But I am tired and in great pain, so I advise you to stop being difficult and stay focused on the matter at hand." Mr. Darcy warned.

Lord Paisley was by no means a simpleton. Any doubts he had in Darcy's regard for the lady was long forgotten the minute she walked into the room and he saw Darcy's reaction to her. Darcy had tried to hide his emotions under his usual impassive mask. However, it was to no avail. Julian knew him well enough. Darcy's gaze was never fixed on a woman the way it was on her. She had to be a special woman to attract Darcy in that way. Darcy had an exquisite taste in everything he chose, in the books he acquired for his personal library, in the horses he purchased for his stables, and now, in the woman he had chosen.

Julian's relationship with Darcy was a peculiar one. Both men respected one another's intellect immensely, but there was always an element of competition and rivalry between them. Julian would out bit Darcy in acquiring a horse Darcy had his eye on, and Darcy would purchase the only volume of a book Julian wanted to acquire for some time. Thus far, due to their mutual respect and affection, both gentlemen handled their rivalry in a friendly manner. However, their competition never extended to matters of the heart. This was a different matter altogether. Julian could sense it. He decided to leave the lovely Miss Bennet out of their conversation for the time being.

"Forgive me, Darcy. Am I being difficult? I certainly did not mean to. I'm afraid it comes naturally." Lord Paisley apologized jovially.

"I can well believe that," Darcy said. "Now, Julian, we need to come up with a plan to stop the spread of rumors and scandals."

"I hate to say it Darcy," Lord Paisley began, "but the fact is that unless we go along with Miss Sandry's story about the fugitives, a scandal is inevitable."

"Go along with it? You cannot mean that!" Col. Fitzwilliam said incredulously and began pacing the room in agitation.

"That woman has killed four people, and she nearly killed my cousin." He said.

"I am aware, Colonel. She is a dangerous woman to say the least. But consider the alternative. If we hand them over to the authorities, there will be a great scandal."

"The scandal will be about the Sandry family and Captain Worthing." Col. Fitzwilliam said, still angry.

"Yes, but it will certainly involve Darcy and Miss Bennet as well." Lord Paisley said.

Col. Fitzwilliam stopped pacing and stared at Lord Paisley.

"Had it been Darcy alone, I would not have been concerned about it. But Miss Bennet is also involved. A single woman spending an entire night in the company of a bachelor is bound to raise more than an a few eyebrows."

"Miss Bennet was not alone here last night." Col. Fitzwilliam said. "Doctor Jones and Hanna were here and I joined them as well."

"What about before the good doctor arrived? Were they not alone for a period of time?"

"Good god, Darcy was injured badly. Do you actually believe that he was in any position to seduce a young maiden?" Col. Fitzwilliam said, clearly offended by Lord Paisley's insinuation.

Neither gentleman noticed Mr. Darcy's heightened color as he remembered those few minutes he had spent with Elizabeth in the room before Dr. jones arrived. He had kissed her, most passionately. How could he help it? He was bewitched by her, her soft skin, her mesmerizing eyes, her …

"Darcy… I say Darcy… Are you listening?" Col. Fitzwilliam's voice jarred his passionate daydreams of her.

Darcy shook his head and breathed deeply.

"I am sorry, Richard. I seem to have been lost in my thoughts." Mr. Darcy said apologetically.

"One can only wonder what you were thinking about, Darcy," Lord Paisley said with a smirk.

"I was considering your words, Julian," he lied. "And I believe we have no choice but to support Miss Sandry's story."

"Darcy, are you certain?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"I am not comfortable with it, Richard. That woman is dangerous and deserves to be punished. But I will not let this affair ruin Miss Bennet's reputation."

"But how are you going to support Miss Sandry's claims? How are you going to explain the fact that she shot you?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"That can be easily explained," Lord Paisley spoke. "After all, Miss Sandry has been telling everyone that the fugitives shot you, as they did Admiral Sandry."

"Were there no witnesses when she shot you?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked Mr. Darcy.

"Other than Miss Bennet, Hanna, and Tommy, there was no one else in the great hall. The housekeeper and two footmen entered the hall after they heard the shot. I did not tell them who shot me. I believe the housekeeper suspected her mistress, although, she did not say anything." Mr. Darcy explained.

"How did Captain Worthing and his hired gunmen escape from the cellar?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"Apparently, one of the maids heard Captain Worthing yelling from the cellar and went to Miss Sandry's room to ask for her key. Miss Sandry dismissed the maid and went down to let them out herself. They all went to the study to discuss the matter and to come up with a plan. Miss Sandry claims that the gunmen turned on them and killed the Captain and she had to kill them in self-defense." Lord Paisley explained.

"That does not make any sense," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "Why would the gunmen turn on them?"

"I agree," Lord Paisley said. "I believe she killed all four of them to put the blame on them for everything."

"We have no choice but to do the same." Mr. Darcy said, thoughtfully.

"How are we to convince the neighbors? I am sure there will be an investigation and an inquisition." Col. Fitzwilliam said.

"Fortunately for us, Admiral Sandry, or I should say Captain Worthing, was himself the magistrate." Lord Paisley said. "And in the event of his death, the neighboring gentry can immediately choose another temporary man as the magistrate."

"And whom do you propose we choose as the new magistrate?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"My dear friend, Mr. Trevor Farley, of course. Who else?" Lord Paisley stated amiably.

"That is an excellent notion, Julian," Mr. Darcy said.

"Thank you my dear Darcy. It warms my heart to know that you approve." He said sarcastically.

"Well, you usually prove to be useful, despite your futile effort to be the exact opposite." Mr. Darcy said with a mischievous smile.

Lord Paisley smiled also.

"It is good to see your dry sense of humor has not been dampened by your injuries, Darcy." He said.

"What do we have to do to establish Mr. Farley as the new magistrate?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"Well, to start, we need to send a petition around the county and get as many signatures as possible. I will send Farley's steward to do the job. From what I have seen, he is a very capable man." Lord Paisley said.

"With Farley as the new magistrate, we can clean up this mess quietly." Mr. Darcy said.

"I am still not comfortable with this, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "I mean, four men were murdered last night."

"Five men were murdered, Col. Fitzwilliam. You forget poor Mr. Ross," Lord Paisley reminded.

"More reason for us to ensure that the guilty party is punished," Col. Fitzwilliam argued.

"Yes, Colonel. But you see if this scandal comes out, it will not only be the Sandrys that will be punished. Our beautiful Miss Bennet will also be tainted by the circumstances of this scandal," Lord Paisley reasoned.

"Darcy will marry Miss Bennet, and in doing so, he will save her reputation." Col. Fitzwilliam stated.

"I am quite convinced that Darcy would be more than happy to marry the lady to save her reputation, amongst other reasons," Lord Paisley said with a smirk toward Mr. Darcy, "but you see, Darcy himself is involved in this mess."

"What are you saying, Lord Paisley?" Col. Fitzwilliam.

"What if the Sandrys accuse Darcy?" Lord Paisley asked.

"What? That is absolutely absurd," Col. Fitzwilliam said indignantly.

"Absurd it may be Colonel, but impossible it is not," Lord Paisley replied. "Miss Sandry is a very talented actress. In fact, had I not already known that she shot Darcy, I may have believed her lies about killing those men in self-defense last night. She is young and beautiful. She can easily convince a jury of her innocence and steer the blame, or at least some of it, toward Darcy."

The room was silent as the other two men contemplated on what Lord Paisley said.

"If Darcy is thrown behind bars, what will happen to the lovely Miss Bennet?" Lord Paisley said. "Of course, I will do my duty as a gentleman and save her reputation myself." He added mischievously.

"Do not over exert yourself, Julian," Mr. Darcy finally spoke. "chivalry is not your strongest suit."

"You pain me, Darcy," Lord Paisley said, with a chuckle. "And here I thought we were good friends."

"We are good friends if you can manage to stop being ridiculous," Darcy replied. "Now, listen. I am not comfortable with concealing the truth. However, four of the criminals are already dead and punished. Miss Sandry will be punished, discretely, after this matter is settled quietly. I will see to it that she is sent away from England, to live the rest of her days away from polite society."

"And Captain Sandry?" Lord Paisley asked.

Darcy's jaw hardened in anger. He closed his eyes for a moment and drew in a deep breath.

"I will deal with Robert after I have spoken to him." He finally said.

"Very well, my friend," Lord Paisley said as he walked toward the door. "I will return to Sandry Hall to set the wheels in motion. I will personally draft a petition to send with Farley's steward to establish him as the magistrate as soon as may be. I will also send Tommy here. I can see that you are short on staff here. He may prove helpful. I will return in a few hours to see how you fair."

"Bring Robert Sandry with you, Julian," Mr. Darcy said.

"Do you think that is wise, Darcy?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked hesitantly. "You are still in the early stages of your recovery."

"Bring him with you, Julian," Mr. Darcy commanded.

Lord Paisley bowed to both gentlemen and left the room.

"I believe I should go to Rosings myself, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "I was hoping to keep this affair from our aunt as long as possible. But with Farley's steward going around the neighborhood, I know that it will not be long before she hears the news."

"I do not envy your task, Richard," Mr. Darcy said with a smile, "But I am glad you are here to do it. Indeed, I do not know what I would have done had you not been here. I am sure you were a great support for Miss Bennet when you arrived last night, and for that I am eternally grateful to you."

"I only did my duty, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam returned. "You have done much more for me. I am only glad to have found you alive and on your way to recovery. You have a lot of people who care for you and depend on you. And I believe there has been a significant addition to that list." He added with a genuine smile.

Mr. Darcy looked up at his cousin.

"I do not know what you are suggesting, Richard," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh, I believe you do, Darcy. My dear fellow, you are so obvious in your admiration of the young lady, anyone with eyes can see it."

"Do you… disapprove?" Mr. Darcy asked defiantly.

"Disapprove?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked astonished. "Why would I disapprove? She is the most remarkable woman I have had the pleasure to meet."

"Do you have feelings for her, Richard?" Mr. Darcy asked hesitantly, not quite sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I will not lie to you, Darcy. I was enchanted by her when I first met her at Rosings. How could I help it? She is charming, unaffected, and witty. But you know my prospects as a second son. I must marry well. A match between us could never be. But now, even if my circumstances were different, I still would not pursue her."

"Why is that?"

"Because she belongs with you, Darcy."

"Do you mean because of the scandal?" Mr. Darcy asked, his jaw hardened.

"No, Darcy, I mean because her heart belongs to you."

Mr. Darcy's eyes darted toward his cousin's with a question he dared not verbalize.

"_She loves_ _you_, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said, stressing every word as if speaking to a child. "Do not tell me you do not know that."

"You do not know everything, Richard," Mr. Darcy said with a lowered voice.

"I am sure I do not. But I know enough my dear cousin," Col. Fitzwilliam responded. "Miss Bennet and I had a lengthy conversation while you were unconscious.

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me of your proposal, and of her rejection of the proposal," Col. Fitzwilliam said.

Mr. Darcy looked away embarrassed.

"Do not be angry with her, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "She trusted me to divulge what had happened."

"I am not angry with her, Richard. I can never be angry with her for that. She was right to refuse me. I am only embarrassed by my own actions. I was so foolish, so arrogant. What kind of man proposes to a woman while disrespecting all that is dear to her?" Mr. Darcy said.

"Surely, you did not do that!" Col. Fitzwilliam said.

"Oh, yes. I certainly did," Mr. Darcy said bitterly. "She did not tell you that. Did she? No, she would not. She is too good to do that. But I offended her by numerating all the reasons she was beneath my notice."

"Oh my god, Darcy! What possessed you to act so foolishly?"

"My sense of honesty." He said and then laughed bitterly. "I thought by telling her of my struggles, she would know how much I love her."

"You could have just told her that you loved her," Col. Fitzwilliam said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Thank you, Richard. You are very helpful." Mr. Darcy said sarcastically.

Col. Fitzwilliam laughed.

"I am sorry, Darcy. But thankfully, all is not lost. You can try again. And this time, for god's sake, just tell her how you feel. Although, I'm sure she already knows."

"She will not accept me, Richard."

"You cannot mean that, Darcy. She is as much in love with you as you are with her. Any fool can see that. You saved her life, for heaven's sake."

Mr. Darcy shook his head.

"I saved her life, and for that she is grateful. Of course, she feels affinity toward me after the ordeal we went through together. But that is not love. She cannot love me, if she does not respect me, Richard."

"And you think she does not respect you?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked unbelievingly.

"She believes me responsible for two grave misdeeds. Although I apologized for one, and she gracefully forgave me, I believe she has not absolved me of the other."

"I gather you are talking of Wickham?"

"How do you know about that?" Mr. Darcy asked with astonishment.

"I told you. Miss Bennet and I had a lot to talk about while you were unconscious. She told me about the matter involving her sister and Mr. Bingley, for which I am afraid I owe you an apology, Darcy. You see, two days ago, during my walk in the woods, I came upon Miss Bennet. During our conversation, Mr. Bingley's name came up and I told Miss Bennet about the role you played in separating him from an inconvenient marriage."

"Thank you, Richard!" Mr. Darcy said, sarcastically.

"I'm afraid I may have inadvertently left her with a poor opinion of you." Col. Fitzwilliam admitted, sheepishly.

"Do not flatter yourself, old man. When it comes to forming her poor opinion of me, I take full credit. She hated me long before you shared your information with her." Mr. Darcy said with a sad smile.

"Yes. But I think I added to the flame."

"And what a flame that was! God, Richard, no woman has ever given me a set down like she did. With just a few words, she stripped me of all my illusions of my worth. She humbled me. And for that, I will always be grateful to her."

Col. Fitzwilliam smiled.

"It takes a great woman to give Mr. Darcy of Pemberley a set down. And it takes a great man to admit to his mistakes. You, my dear cousin, will have your hands full with her for the rest of your days. And you will be envied by many men, I assure you."

"What did she say about Wickham?" Mr. Darcy asked in an attempt to change the conversation.

"Oh, he had told her the usual tales of woe. He had accused you of not honoring your father's wishes. As much as I hate the scoundrel, I have to admit that he has a charm about him. He has apparently convinced the residents of Hertfordshire of your guilt."

"I'm afraid my poor behavior while I stayed in that neighborhood did not do much to refute his allegations either."

"I'm afraid not. However, I shared my information about Mr. Wickham with Miss Bennet. I figured that was the least I could do after damaging your chances with her."

"And what was her reaction?"

"She was shocked. She cried in sympathy for our dear Georgiana, and was quite upset by Mr. Wickham's treachery." Col. Fitzwilliam said.

Mr. Darcy looked down in contemplation.

"So, she believed you." He concluded.

"Of course she did. She felt embarrassed for her wrong judgment of you and her subsequent harsh refusal of your proposal. But, Darcy, even before I shared my information with her, she told me that her opinion of you had undergone great transformation." Col. Fitzwilliam said hopefully.

"Do you really believe I have reason to hope, Richard?" Mr. Darcy said.

"I think you have reason to do more than just hope, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam replied, taken aback by his cousin's insecurity.

"Richard, I want nothing more than to believe that she may have developed tender feelings for me, but I dare not. I do not believe I can take it if she refuses me again."

"My dear cousin, if she values her reputation, she will not refuse your proposal."

"But that is not what I want. It is not how I want things to be. Do you not see, Richard? I am doing everything I can to stop the scandal, because I do not want her to marry me out of fear or obligation. I want her to marry me for love. She deserves to he happy."

"So do you, Darcy. You deserve to be happy too," Col. Fitzwilliam insisted.

"I can never be entirely happy unless I have her by my side," Mr. Darcy said, almost to himself.

"Then I suggest you take a great leap of faith, Darcy. It is only fair, after her act of love for you."

Mr. Darcy looked up at his cousin. Noting the question in his eyes, Col. Fitzwilliam smiled. He picked up his hat and gloves and walked toward the door.

"I understand Miss Bennet is petrified of horses," Col. Fitzwilliam said before he opened the door.

Mr. Darcy nodded in confusion.

"Isn't it remarkable then, that she should ride your monstrously large stallion with you in the middle of the night, while supporting the weight of your half-unconscious body?" Col. Fitzwilliam said as he opened the door and left the room, leaving Darcy amidst a turmoil of hope and uncertainty.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone,**

I know! I'm early with this update. What can I say, I could not leave it alone, or I should say, it would not leave me alone. This was a difficult chapter to write. In fact, it has been the most difficult chapter for me so far. There has been so much anticipation for it that I was nervous. I wanted to do it justice. I wanted to do Darcy and Elizabeth justice. I wrote and rewrote this chapter many times. And this is finally what I am happy with, at least for now

One thing I wanted to share is that all the while I thought about this chapter and all the while I was typing this chapter, I have been listening to "Beneath a moonless sky", a song from Love Never Dies. You should look it up on youtube. Make sure you watch the version sung by Ramin Karimloo and Sierra Boggess. There is something about the song, their passion and love for each other, that spoke to me while I wrote Darcy and Lizzy in this chapter.

As I said, I have been writing and rewriting non-stop for the last two days. So, I am quite sure there are mistakes all over the chapter. Please let me know so I can correct them

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. I NEED to know what you think, how you felt, did it stir your feelings? Was it true to their characters?

Chapter 18

Elizabeth had left the gentlemen to be alone. She needed to sort through her disordered thoughts. It was still quite early in the morning. She went to her room and sat on her bed. Knowing what she knew about the Sandry family secret, she knew, a scandal of great proportions was imminent. Her reputation was in great danger, and she knew that Mr. Darcy would do the honorable thing. He would offer her his hand in marriage. But how did she feel about that?

She lay down on the bed to rest her tired body. She had no doubt that she was in love with him. He was all she could think about. Under different circumstances, she would have been thrilled to be marrying him. However, having refused the man only two days before put a different perplexity on the matter.

How could she expect the man, whom she had refused so venomously, to offer her his hand again. He would, of course, do so as any gentleman of his breeding would. But how unfair was it for him to have to ask again! She felt wretched for putting him in that situation.

Elizabeth knew Mr. Darcy loved her. He had proved his love for her again and again. It was up to her to heal his pride and his hurt feelings with her love. If they were to be married, she decided, she would do everything in her power to make him proud of his choice.

She would be a good wife, a loving wife. She would take care of him, be his companion, and grow old with him. She would share in his pain and his joy. She would share his bed … and bear his children. She blushed at her thoughts and then giggled at her silliness. It was not too long though that all thoughts became hazy as she slowly drifted into a deep and restful sleep.

She awoke hours later, momentarily confused about where she was and what had happened the previous day. After a few minutes, realizing she had slept for so long, she left her bed and quickly washed her face, changed her dress and left her room. Elizabeth walked downstairs to find Hanna sleeping on a chair in the drawing room. She walked to the kitchen partook of some fruit. She then quietly prepared a tray of cold meat and fruit for Mr. Darcy. She then tiptoed upstairs to his room and knocked gently. The door was opened by a short man who stared at Elizabeth in confusion.

"May I help you, Madam?" he said as he bowed politely.

"Oh," Elizabeth said nervously, "I beg your pardon, I did not know …" she did not know how to finish her sentence.

"Please come in, Miss Bennet," Came Mr. Darcy's voice from inside the room. "Step back and invite Miss Bennet inside, Rogers." He ordered.

Mr. Rogers did as he was told and stepped back and held the door open for Elizabeth to enter.

Elizabeth stepped inside shyly and was surprised to find Mr. Darcy sitting on the sofa by the fireplace. He was clean-shaven and dressed in a long robe over clean shirt and pants. From his damp hair Elizabeth realized that he had also just had a bath. Mr. Rogers, Elizabeth concluded, was his valet.

"Take the tray from Miss Bennet, Rogers," Mr. Darcy said.

Mr. Rogers started at his voice, as he was still staring at the young lady in question.

"Yes, sir. I am sorry," he apologized as he took the tray from Elizabeth and placed it on the table near where Mr. Darcy sat.

"Were you able to sleep, Miss Bennet?" Mr. Darcy asked with a smile.

"Yes," Elizabeth answered. "I drifted to sleep quite fast, and I did not stir until a few minutes ago."

"I am glad to hear that," he remarked, "You had a very trying day yesterday. You must have been exhausted."

"Did you sleep, sir?" she asked nervously, feeling uneasy being in Mr. Darcy's room, while his valet stared at her with disapproving eyes.

"I am afraid I have not had a chance to sleep yet. Col. Fitzwilliam left a few hours ago to speak with Lady Catherine about my situation. Fortunately, he sent Rogers ahead of others to help me bathe and dress."

"Have you had anything to eat yet?" Elizabeth asked.

Mr. Darcy nodded.

"Rogers made me coffee and some toast."

"But you need more than coffee and toast if you are to recover, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth argued. "You have lost a lot of blood."

"So Rogers keeps telling me," Mr. Darcy said restlessly.

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Rogers whose face had softened as he listened to their conversation from across the room.

"Well, I believe you aught to listen to Mr. Rogers, sir," Elizabeth said as she moved toward the tray she had brought with her. "I have brought some cold meat, sir. I will make you a sandwich." She said as she did just that.

"Will you join me for a few minutes, Miss Bennet?" Mr. Darcy said, refusing her offer for food. "We need to talk."

Elizabeth's heart pounded loudly at his words.

"leave us, Rogers," Mr. Darcy dismissed his valet. "And see to it that we are not disturbed."

Elizabeth blushed crimson.

"Very well, sir," Mr. Rogers bowed and left the room.

"I am sorry," Mr. Darcy said, noting Elizabeth's discomfort. "But what I have to say requires complete privacy and I am afraid that as soon as Richard shares the news with my aunt, we will no longer have any privacy."

"I understand, sir, but your valet …"

"Do not concern yourself with that, Miss Bennet. Rogers is very discrete."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Please have a seat, Miss Bennet," Mr. Darcy said.

Elizabeth sat on a chair across from him nervously, keeping her gaze on her hands.

"After you left this morning, Lord Paisley, Richard, and I spoke in great length about what we needed to do about the situation in Sandry Hall. As I stated before, I do not desire any scandal. I especially do not want your name to be tainted by any of this tangle we found ourselves in."

"I appreciate your efforts, sir. I am sure this must be yet another burden for you."

"Nothing I do in your service is a burden," Mr. Darcy said. "However, I have had to agree to do something that goes against everything I stand for."

Elizabeth looked up at him apprehensively.

"I have decided to support Miss Sandry's story about the fugitives," Mr. Darcy explained.

Elizabeth gasped.

"But, Mr. Darcy, she almost killed you."

"I know. She really meant to kill you and when I think about letting the woman who purposely tried to hurt you go free, I am filled with frustration and anger. But, consider, if she is apprehended, and the truth of what happened last night comes out, there will be talk. And we can no longer stop the gossip from spreading. What if she knows about me staying in your room last night? We do not know what Captain Worthing told her before he was killed. If we hand her over to the authorities, she will do everything she can to hurt us."

"I see your reasoning, sir."

"If we are able to end this matter quietly, there will be no reason for you to fear any talk. Your reputation will be in tact and you will not be obliged to marry me."

"I am grateful to you for saving my reputation the way you have sir."

"As I said before, I would do whatever it takes to protect you. That also includes protecting you from an unwanted marriage."

Elizabeth looked up at him. Her eyes seemed to want to convey a message her lips were not yet able to. Darcy stared at her, silently begging her to speak.

"It must be a relief for you as well, sir." She finally said.

"How so?" Mr. Darcy asked, confused by her words.

"I imagine it would have been awkward for you to have to propose marriage to me after … well, after my refusal the other day. Your pride and dignity would not allow it, I am sure. And I certainly do not blame you for feeling that way."

_"Is that what you think of me?"_ He thought.

"I perceive no indignity in asking for your hand." Mr. Darcy said with feeling.

"Surely your pride would not allow that," Elizabeth suggested, her voice shaking with emotion.

"My pride has no say when it comes to my feelings for you," Mr. Darcy said. "My feelings and wishes have not changed. Indeed, if possible, they have become even stronger over the last few days. It is neither my pride nor my dignity which prohibit me from fulfilling my dearest wish," Mr. Darcy said.

Elizabeth stared down at her hands, unable to return his gaze.

"It is only in consideration of _your_ feelings that I will not press my suit," He said softly.

Elizabeth looked up at his words. His gaze was so sincere, so gentle, as he continued.

"I would get down on my knees a thousand times, if I knew you would accept me in the end and that you would be happy in your acceptance."

"Do you see any other predicament to the renewal of your proposal other than your belief in my indifference?" She asked, finding the courage to speak.

"There are several predicaments," Mr. Darcy replied. "I have not had a chance to speak to your father, nor will I be able to in my present condition. There will definitely be much gossip about us if we were to marry so soon after this matter with the Sandry family. And my aunt will not take the news quietly or kindly. But all these will be nothing, if you truly had feelings for me."

"I do." Elizabeth uttered, surprising them both.

Mr. Darcy froze in place.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, his heart racing.

"I do have feelings for you. My feelings … have changed so rapidly, and so drastically … I can hardly understand them myself." Elizabeth replied honestly.

_"Just as I had thought,"_ he thought with disappointment and despair. _"She is overwhelmed by feelings of gratitude."_

"What you are feeling is gratitude and affinity," he said with a sad smile. "And those are very natural feelings after all we have experienced together."

"Do not presume to tell me how I feel, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said with so much emotion.

Mr. Darcy stared at her in astonishment.

"Do not presume to define my feelings, or to measure the depth of my affection." She continued. Her face had gone pale and her hands were shaking with emotion.

"Your affection? Elizabeth, not more than two days ago, you hated me. You told me I was the last man in the world you would ever marry." Mr. Darcy spat.

"I see what you mean. You do not trust my feelings." Elizabeth said, as she stood from her chair.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Darcy asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"I will leave you to rest, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth replied.

"Rest?" he asked angrily, "I will not rest until we finish this conversation."

"There is no reason for us to continue this conversation," Elizabeth said stubbornly.

"Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy warned, his anger growing rapidly.

"I see I have to remind you once again to address me properly, Mr. Darcy," she said as she turned to walk toward the door.

Before she knew it, he had caught up with her. He whipped her around to face him again, his right arm wrapped around her waist.

"Do you love me, Elizabeth?" He asked, his face mere inches from hers.

"You have deemed it to be impossible." Elizabeth shrugged, finding it difficult to stay calm in his near presence. "Kindly, release me, sir."

He did not release her. His right arm travelled up her back and pulled her even closer to him.

"I want the truth, Elizabeth," his voice was firm, his face stern and commanding. Elizabeth trembled in his arms.

"Do you love me?" He repeated.

"No," she lied avoiding his eyes. "I only feel gratitude and affinity for you." She added sarcastically. "Which I am told are natural …"

Much to her astonishment, he pulled her closer and kissed her with so much force, it took her breath away. Rage rose inside her. With all the strength left in her, she pulled her face away.

"How dare…," she began to protest but was once again silenced by his demanding lips.

His kiss was so different from the previous ones. There was no gentleness. It was full of raw emotions, full of urgent need for something Elizabeth could feel but could not define. She was resistant at first, but he was so persistent, his lips so possessive over hers, she soon succumbed and responded to his need for her, which only made him more hungry, more demanding, more obsessed. His tongue probed her lips until she allowed it to explore her mouth in ways she had never imagined possible.

When he finally pulled away and looked down at her, her eyes were closed, her lips were swollen and the rapid rise and fall of her breasts spoke of the passion she had experienced in his arms. Mr. Darcy smiled with pleasure.

"Look at me, Elizabeth," he whispered.

Elizabeth obeyed and opened her eyes. Her eyes were glazed over. She looked at him with a mixture of surrender and tenderness. He no longer needed to ask the question, but he wanted to hear it from her all the same.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"With all my heart," She whispered.

His pleasure at hearing her words was evident in his eyes. He suddenly looked years younger. His smile grew deep enough for his dimples to appear and Elizabeth was once again taken aback by how handsome he was. He lowered his face and kissed her again, making her body shiver with another wave of passion. She was amazed by the pleasure she was experiencing by his mouth and his tongue. She knew instinctively that there was so much more pleasure to look forward to and that thought filled her with equal parts trepidation and joy. She wanted to be his in every way, even though she did not quite know what that entailed.

When their lips finally pulled apart, he held her in his arms and showered her hair with light kisses.

"I love you, Elizabeth," he whispered in her ear.

Elizabeth looked up at him and rewarded him with a loving smile.

"Come and sit down with me, my love," he said as he pulled Elizabeth toward the bed. They sat together, Mr. Darcy holing Elizabeth's hands in his. He stared adoringly at her for a while and finally began to speak.

"Two days ago, when I proposed to you, all I cared about was to make you mine, because I loved you and I knew that you would add greatly to my happiness. I thought you retuned my feelings too. In my own selfishness, I assumed that my happiness would also be your happiness. You were right. I was arrogant. I never considered how you felt about marrying me. Your refusal was a blow to my vanity, but it was also an awakening for me. You humbled me. For the first time, I had to consider how you felt about me, and what your expectations were. My anger did not last long. When I thought you were in danger, all I wanted to do was to be by your side. It no longer mattered that you did not return my love. I just wanted to be of service to you, to protect you, and to keep you safe. When I was looking for you, and before I found you in the lanes of Sandry Hall, I promised myself that I would keep you safe from harm in any way I can."

"You did. You risked your own life to save and protect mine. But, what are you protecting me from, now?"

"From regret, Elizabeth."

"I do not understand!"

"Nothing would give me greater joy than to hear that you have changed your opinion of me and that you may have developed tender feelings toward me. But, my darling, if we marry now, and you find out later that you misunderstood gratitude for love, if you regret your promise to me, if you regret becoming my wife, I can never forgive myself for not having protected you from that. How can I contemn you to a life of misery with a partner you do not love?"

"Mr. Darcy, I have allowed you to kiss me, on more than one occasion, I might add. Does that not say anything of my feelings for you? You must have a low opinion of me if you believe I would allow you to take such liberties with me if I did not have feelings for you."

"No my darling. I have the highest respect for you. I just … I am afraid …"

"I will not hurt you," Elizabeth interrupted. "You are afraid that my feelings may change and that I may one day stop loving you."

"Elizabeth, I cannot take that. I may be a strong man in many ways, but I know I will not survive the heartache of having your love and losing it." He said, caressing her hands.

"Do you believe you will ever stop loving me?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy looked up at her tenderly.

"I can sooner stop breathing than stop loving you, Elizabeth. Your love is forever engraved in my soul."

Elizabeth's eyes glistened with tears.

"I misunderstood you. I thought you were selfish, arrogant, and vain. I was wrong. You proved me wrong. You showed me who you truly are. You are courageous, righteous, and passionate. Of course I am grateful to you, you saved my life. But gratitude is not all I feel for you. I feel so much more."

He looked at her, his eyes begging for her honesty. Her hand rose to caress his face.

"I love you, so dearly, so ardently, so deeply. I did not always love you, because I did not see you for who you truly are. I now know how it feels to love, and to be loved in return. I may not have loved you as long as you have loved me, but my darling, my feelings are just as genuine and I know they will not change. My heart belongs to you forever."

Mr. Darcy turned his face into her hand and kissed her palm reverently as a single teardrop rolled down his face. Elizabeth leaned closer and kissed his tear-stricken face tenderly. He wrapped her in a loving embrace, resting her head on his heart.

"Thank you," he murmured in her ear. "For giving me a chance, and for changing your mind about me."

"My feelings and sentiments towards you were the result of many misunderstandings," Elizabeth explained.

"For which, I take full responsibility." He said.

"No, sir," She argued as she moved back to look at him. "I am greatly to blame as well. I allowed my initial impression of you to cloud my judgment. You were to blame because of the role you played in regards to my sister and your friend. But, I am completely to blame for believing Mr. Wickham. We were both wrong."

"Richard told me of his conversation with you. I am sorry if the information regarding Wickham upset you."

"It did upset me, but I am not sorry that I know. In fact, I am grateful to Col. Fitzwilliam for sharing his information. It further solidified my new opinion of you."

"And what is your new opinion of me?" he asked with a smile.

"Are you fishing for compliments, sir?" Elizabeth asked archly.

"I have taken much of your censure, my love. Am I not due for some compliment?" He asked mischievously.

"I do not think I should share my new opinion of you, sir. It may prove to be too much and may make you forget all about your newly-acquired humility," Elizabeth said and laughed merrily.

"Be careful, Elizabeth, for I have discovered a sure way to silence your beautiful mouth and to get you to obey me."

"Obey you?" Elizabeth asked indignantly. "What a strange notion." She said with a hint of a smile.

"Strange or not, my love, you will learn to accept it. For when we are married, you will have to obey me always." He answered, his eyes shining with amusement.

"You are quite a tyrant, sir! Are you to lock me up in the attic if I do not comply?"

"No, I will lock you up in _our_ room, where I will personally persuade you to comply."

Elizabeth blushed crimson at his words. Although she did not know a lot, she knew enough about relations between a man and a woman to be embarrassed by his words. Sensing her unease he gently pressed a kiss to her hand.

"Elizabeth, I would never say or do anything that you do not desire," he said.

"I know you would not," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Furthermore, I am quite safe from your tyranny since we are not married."

"We are not married, _yet_," He corrected, "And _that_ is something I mean to remedy immediately."

Elizabeth's eyes darted toward him in disbelief. Mr. Darcy smiled knowingly as he kneeled down at her feet, holding her now trembling hands in his warm ones.

"My Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy began as he gazed into the hazel eyes he had come to admire so much. "I love you. Allow me to be your husband, your lover, and your friend. Allow me to worship your body as I love your soul and respect your mind. Allow me to try to be worthy of you. For that is what I shall endeavor to do for the rest of my life. Please marry me, my sweet darling."

Elizabeth released a broken breath before she moved down from the bed and kneeled in front of him.

"My Fitzwilliam," she said his beloved name caressingly, "I love you. I will be your wife, your lover, and your friend. I trust you with my body, my mind, and my soul. There is no one more worthy, no one more perfect, and it is my dearest wish to join my life with yours forever."

Mr. Darcy stood joyfully, pulling Elizabeth up with him. Their lips joined in yet another passionate kiss. He wrapped her in his possessive embrace and Elizabeth knew that that was where she belonged forever. They stood there for a long time, enjoying each other's embrace.

"Mr. Darcy," She said after a few blissful minutes.

Mr. Darcy pulled back and looked at her.

"Oh, no, my love, you are not reverting back to calling me so formally. Not after calling me Fitzwilliam so beautifully."

"Very well," she smiled. "Fitzwilliam."

"Yes, my love," he replied with a charming smile of his own.

"I am very worried about you. You have not slept since you gained consciousness and I can see in your eyes how tired you are. You must rest," Elizabeth said as she led him toward the bed.

"I will have plenty of time to rest soon. Do not leave me yet. When Mr. and Mrs. Collins return to the parsonage, I will not be able to see you in private. I want to enjoy your company as long as possible." Mr. Darcy said.

"I will not leave you yet, but perhaps you can lie down and rest your arm," she offered.

"Very well," he said, as he lay in the bed and allowed her to cover his body with a blanket.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said, but was interrupted with her beloved's warning glare.

She giggled.

"Fitzwilliam," she began anew.

"Yes, my love," he answered with a satisfied smile.

"I believe we should keep our understanding a secret for now," Elizabeth said.

Mr. Darcy looked at her apprehensively.

"Why?" he said, his voice laced with panic.

Elizabeth smiled at him reassuringly.

"For all the reasons you mentioned earlier, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth explained. "I do not want my father to hear about us through rumors or by reading our announcement in the papers. I also want to avoid unnecessary gossip as much as possible. After all the length you, Col. Fitzwilliam, and Lord Paisley are going through to control the scandal, I do not want our happy news to be tainted by that."

Mr. Darcy considered her words for a moment.

"I see reason in what you ask. Although, I want nothing more than to announce our happy news to the world, I believe under the current circumstances and in my present condition, it is better to keep our engagement a secret." He said.

"I am sure Lady Catherine will not take the news very well," Elizabeth said with concern.

Mr. Darcy took her hand in his and pressed it gently.

"Do not be concerned about my aunt. I will not allow her to hurt you in any way, Elizabeth." He tried to reassure her.

Elizabeth smiled.

"I am not afraid of her, Fitzwilliam."

"Oh, I am quite certain that you are not, my love. I know enough of your courage to know my aunt does not intimidate you." He said with amusement. "What _is_ it that concerns you though?"

"I am concerned for you," she said. "She will make things very difficult for you. And I know you, Fitzwilliam. You will not allow her to say or do things to disparage me. You will stand up for me, and in your present condition, you should not be angry or anxious. I will not allow it."

Darcy smiled.

"Who is protecting whom now?" He said as he kissed her hand lovingly.

"Promise me, Fitzwilliam, that you will not allow her to rile you. Promise me that you will ignore her comments about me, if she happens to say anything." Elizabeth insisted.

"My love, how do you expect me to be quiet? I was barely able to contain my indignation at her comments about you in the last few weeks. I had no right to voice my displeasure then. But you are my fiancé now. You are going to be my wife. I cannot allow anyone, no matter what their relationship with me may be, to disrespect you."

"I know that," Elizabeth tried to reason. "But if we are to keep our engagement a secret, you will have to control yourself, Fitzwilliam. If she finds out about us, she will make Mr. Collins send me away. And I do not want to go anywhere before I know you have recovered enough to leave Kent."

Mr. Darcy did not seem pleased, but he could see reason in her argument. He released a deep breath and managed a reluctant smile.

"Very well, Elizabeth. I will do as you say." He gave in.

"Thank you," she said with a smile that reached her beautiful eyes. "Now how about that sandwich?"

Elizabeth fetched the sandwich she had made earlier and sat beside him again.

"Good god, woman, we have been engaged for less than an hour, and you already have me wrapped around your beautiful little finger." Mr. Darcy said with amusement.

"Are you complaining, sir?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow and holding the sandwich to his mouth.

"No, my little minx. I have no complaints as long as I have you," He said, as he took a bite of the sandwich.

She laughed merrily.

"I am merely taking care of you, sir." Elizabeth said, her eyes shining with mischief.

"You can do all your little heart desires, my love. My turn shall come to _take care_ of you," he said as he took another bite of the sandwich.

Elizabeth blushed at his words. He smiled adoringly at her, thoroughly enjoying her blushes.

"Will you tell Col. Fitzwilliam about us?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I do not know if I will even have to tell him," he said ironically. "He seems to know everything about us, even before we do."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, as she offered him a drink.

"After Julian left this morning, Richard and I had a chance to talk. He knew about my feelings for you. He advised me to take a great leap of faith," Darcy explained.

"Col. Fitzwilliam is an excellent man. I admire him greatly," Elizabeth said.

Darcy was not too pleased with her words.

"You are to admire _me_, Elizabeth," He reminded her.

"No, sir," Elizabeth responded as she stood. "I am to _love_ you. Which is an entirely different matter."

Darcy laughed a deep throaty laugh.

"Are you to always have an answer for everything I say?" He asked.

"I will certainly try," she replied. "Now, I will leave you to sleep." She said, as she placed a gentle kiss on his hand.

He held on to her hand, refusing to let her go. She looked down at him and at once saw the passion in his smolderingly dark eyes.

"Come here," he ordered softly.

She submitted. She sat on the bed once again and leaned closer to him, allowing him to wrap his arm around her frame. He pulled her close and kissed her. It was a different kiss than the urgent ones they shared earlier. It was a slow and intimate one this time, allowing them both to enjoying each other, knowing they were to be united soon.

Elizabeth stood and smiled at him.

"I have to go downstairs, before Mr. and Mrs. Collins return."

He smiled and nodded. She walked toward the door.

"Elizabeth," he called.

"Yes?" Elizabeth said, as she turned to face him again.

"You never told me what your new opinion of me is," Mr. Darcy reminded her.

Elizabeth smiled lovingly.

"I think you are truly the best man I have ever known,"

He smiled and rested his head in his pillow again.

"I love you, Elizabeth," he said as he closed his eyes.

"I love you, Fitzwilliam," she whispered, loud enough for him to hear, and left the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everybody,**

**Thank you for your amazing responses to the previous chapter. I was overwhelmed by all your loving comments. I also thank some of your constructive suggestions to make minor changes in some of the wording in order to make it even better. Now, some of you were asking whether I am wrapping up the story or not. I cannot say much, but all I can say is that I am not done yet. I am not a big fan of angst, but I believe there is still much to be done with this story and our dear characters. So I hope you stick with me to the end.**

**In the meantime, enjoy this chapter. It is the beginning of many chapters of all of the characters interacting with ODC and one another. **

**Do not forget to leave your responses. **

**Love from Toronto, Canada**

Chapter 19

Elizabeth left her beloved's room in a myriad of emotions she did not know she could ever experience. As if floating on air, she felt weightless and free. She blushed profusely as she remembered his attentions. He had kissed her so passionately, with so much need, so much urgency. For such a proper gentleman, he was certainly taking many liberties with her. She blushed again, realizing that she had willingly allowed him those liberties. Furthermore, she had enjoyed his attentions and had secretly wished for more. When he kissed her, she felt stirrings inside her, sensations she could not name, tremors from deep within. She was too inexperienced to understand her body's reaction to him, but she knew for certain that when he looked at her with his demanding gaze, she was completely helpless, entirely at his mercy and willing to succumb to his will. Elizabeth was certain that Mr. Darcy was aware of the power he had over her, and that he greatly enjoyed it too. She could see it in his satisfied smile after every kiss. What would he do her next? She wondered with trepidation.

And then she smiled, remembering his words of love. Never in her wildest dreams had she believed Mr. Darcy to deliver such beautiful declaration of love. In his first proposal, he had asked her to marry him to end his agony. He had not considered her feelings at all. His first proposal was centered on him and his feelings, thoughts and decisions. It was about what she could do for his happiness. His second proposal was entirely different. He had proposed only after he was certain of her love for him. He had asked her permission, had humbled himself, and had given her the authority to decide, to allow him to prove himself. His proposal was more than mere words of love. It was a testimony to his respect for her. He had pledged his heart and his life to her happiness. This proposal was all about her. In his first proposal, he wanted to add her to his life to make it better. In his second proposal, he had asked to be a part of her life. Elizabeth's heart swelled at the love he felt for her. She was truly a most fortunate woman.

How long she sat there, she did not know. Neither did she care. She was lost in dreams of Mr. Darcy, his handsome face, and his tall, strong stature. Elizabeth's beautiful daydreams were interrupted by the noisy entrance of Mr. and Mrs. Collins, followed by Miss Lucas.

"My dear Eliza," Mrs. Collins exclaimed as she embraced Elizabeth. "I was so worried about you. Tell me that you are all right."

"Dear Charlotte," Elizabeth laughed merrily. "I am very well. There is nothing for you to be concerned about. I confess, it was a frightening experience, but I am happy to report that I am as healthy and happy as I could ever be."

"But what of Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Collins interrupted. "I have to go to him at once, and to offer my services."

"Oh, no, Mr. Collins," Elizabeth said apprehensively. "You really must not. Mr. Darcy is resting and I believe we should allow him his privacy."

"My fair cousin," Mr. Collins said condescendingly as he held a hand up to silence Elizabeth, "Your feelings do you credit. However, Mr. Darcy is the nephew of my patroness Lady Catherine De Bourgh. Surely, you do not expect me to neglect the gentleman. While he honors us with staying in our humble abode, we must do all we can to be of service to him."

"I agree with you Mr. Collins," Elizabeth said with a forced smile. "But I believe we are best able to serve him by leaving him in peace to recover from his injuries."

"My dear, I am inclined to agree with Elizabeth," Mrs. Collins said, lending Elizabeth her support.

Mr. Collins looked at the two women indecisively.

"But what if Mr. Darcy is in need of something, and I am not aware of it?" He argued. "How will I ever be able to apologize to Lady Catherine for neglecting his nephew?"

"Mr. Darcy's valet, Mr. Rogers, is here with him, Mr. Collins," Elizabeth said hurriedly. "I am confident that he will notify you of Mr. Darcy's needs."

"Consider, my dear, that Mr. Darcy is a very private, quiet gentleman," Mrs. Collins added to Elizabeth's argument. "He will not appreciate his privacy being imposed upon."

"Yes, and I am sure neither will Lady Catherine," Elizabeth said with a mischievous smile.

"Do you really think so?" Mr. Collins asked.

"Oh, absolutely," Elizabeth replied. "She may even become so upset as to have Mr. Darcy removed from the parsonage directly."

Mr. Collins looked horrified at that prospect.

"Rest assured, cousin Elizabeth," he said, wiping his perspiration from his forehead. "I will not displease her ladyship for the world. If you and my dear Charlotte believe I should leave Mr. Darcy alone to heal, I will certainly do so."

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that Mr. Collins' overt attentions would be the last thing Mr. Darcy needed.

"Where is everybody?" Charlotte asked. "I did not see Betsy when we came in!"

"I am sorry to report, Charlotte," Elizabeth spoke, "But unfortunately, no one was at the parsonage when we arrived last night."

"But, where are they? Where is the cook?" Mrs. Collins asked with apprehension.

"I am not quite sure. However, Mr. Darcy told me that they were gone from the house after you had removed to Rosings. I believe they must have heard about the dangerous criminals and must have gone to stay with their family." Elizabeth replied.

"Do you mean to tell me that you have been all alone in this house with Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Collins asked, his face suddenly pale.

"No, Mr. Collins," Elizabeth lied. "Hanna, a maid from Sandry Hall accompanied us here. She has been staying with me since last night. Dr. Jones, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and Lord Paisley were also here."

"I am glad to hear that," Mr. Collins uttered. "It would have been highly improper for you to have been alone with Mr. Darcy all night. Only think of the scandal that might have ensued."

"My dear!" Mrs. Collins admonished her husband. "That is hardly necessary."

"You forget Mrs. Collins," Mr. Collins replied completely unperturbed by his wife's admonishment. "We are discussing Mr. Darcy. I am sure you understand that any scandal involving that gentleman and my cousin will only lead to her ruination."

Elizabeth blushed at his words.

"Mr. Collins!" Mrs. Collins said, attempting to stop her husband from speaking.

"That is quite alright, Charlotte," Elizabeth said, forcing a smile. "I understand Mr. Collins' meaning."

"I knew you would understand, cousin Elizabeth," Mr. Collins said with satisfaction.

"I have done nothing to be ashamed of, Mr. Collins. Neither has Mr. Darcy. _He_ is a gentleman." Elizabeth said meaningfully.

"Mr. Darcy comes from a noble and privileged lineage," Mr. Collins said, not understanding Elizabeth's sarcastic tone. "He is soon to be married to Miss De Bourgh. He will never wish to connect himself with an unsuitable woman, no matter how charming she may appear."

"My dear," Mrs. Collins said, utterly embarrassed by her husband's words.

"Well, I believe someone has to say the truth," Mr. Collins said. "My cousin may be a vivacious and beautiful young woman. Indeed that is what attracted my attention first. But upon further reflection, I realized that she would not suit at all. I am grateful that she refused my proposal. I would not have had the felicity I have with you, my dear Charlotte, had I married my cousin Elizabeth. After all, vivacity and beauty can only go so far."

"That is quite enough, Mr. Collins," Came a loud, angry voice.

All occupants of the room turned to find Mr. Darcy standing at the doorway, looking exceedingly furious. Maria Lucas and Mrs. Collins gasped in shock, both at the gentleman's bruised face, and at his intimidating demeanor. Mr. Collins started at Mr. Darcy's voice, and upon seeing his angry face, lost all power of speech. Elizabeth, however, stood there staring at her fiancé, feeling equal admiration for his protectiveness, and concern for his health.

"_What is he doing out of his bed, and out of his room? Was he not supposed to rest? How much of Mr. Collins' conversation has he heard?"_ Elizabeth wondered.

"Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Collins finally said. "I am sorry if we disturbed your rest, sir. Please, do return to your room. I will have the maid prepare you a meal."

"Thank you, Mrs. Collins," Mr. Darcy replied, still staring at Mr. Collins. "I do not desire a meal. I only need a minute alone with Mr. Collins."

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy apprehensively.

"Should you not rest, Mr. Darcy," she asked him, her eyes pleading with him to heed her words. "I am sure there will be time for you and Mr. Collins to speak at a later time."

Mr. Darcy's angry gaze left Mr. Collins' pale face and rested on Elizabeth's concerned eyes. His eyes softened upon seeing her worried countenance.

"This will not take long, Miss Bennet," Mr. Darcy said.

"You must be tired, sir. Is this absolutely necessary?" She tried to reason.

"It is imperative, Miss Bennet," He said, his gaze once again back on Mr. Collins. "Kindly, leave us."

There was nothing else to be done about it. All three ladies left the room, feeling quite uncomfortable. As soon as the doors closed behind them, Mr. Collins looked up at Mr. Darcy with an uncomfortable smile.

"I must say, Mr. Darcy, how pleased I am to see you in good health. When Col. Fitzwilliam informed us of your accident, we were all so very concerned."

"Is that so, Mr. Collins? Pray, what were you concerned about?" Mr. Darcy asked, controlling his anger.

"Well, about your health, sir, of course," Mr. Collins replied.

"Oh? And what of Miss Bennet?"

"Miss Bennet, sir?" Mr. Collins asked, not quite understanding the intimidating gentleman.

"Yes," Mr. Darcy replied, as he took a step toward the shorter man. "Were you also as concerned about Miss Bennet's well being as you were about mine?"

"Well, sir …" Mr. Collins began, but was interrupted.

"She is after all _your_ _cousin_," Mr. Darcy reminded him. "Is she not, Mr. Collins?"

"Well, of course she is," Mr. Collins replied, wiping his perspiration again.

"And she has been entrusted into _your_ care while she is staying here at Hunsford. Is she not?" He asked, taking another step toward Mr. Collins.

"Yes, sir." Mr. Collins said, unconsciously taking a step back.

"Then, please explain to me why I find you reprimanding her, questioning her morals, and disrespecting her upon your return to your home?" Mr. Darcy asked, his voice louder, and his face even more stern.

"sir, I …" Mr. Collins quivered like a trapped animal.

"I would be very careful in my answers, if I were you, Mr. Collins," Mr. Darcy advised. "I am, after all, the nephew of your esteemed patroness."

"Mr. Darcy, I believe you misunderstood my intentions," Mr. Collins pleaded.

"Oh?" Mr. Darcy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was not my intention to reprimand my cousin," the parson explained.

"No?"

"No, sir. No, indeed," the parson continued with more hope. "I was merely trying to remind her of her station and not to set her cap at someone so much higher than she is."

"I do not have the pleasure of understanding you, sir."

"You know how young females are, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Collins said, with what he thought to be a clever smile.

"It seems you know them much better," Mr. Darcy said sardonically. "Please enlighten me, Mr. Collins."

"Well, sir. Young females, who do not have great chances of marrying well, are always on the hunt for eligible bachelors. I, myself, have been at the receiving end of many such attentions from young females. Of course, that was before my marriage to Mrs. Collins."

Mr. Darcy looked at him with disgust.

"And you believe that Miss Bennet is one of those young females who are on the hunt for eligible bachelors?"

"Well, yes sir. She is one of five unmarried daughters, whose father's estate in entailed away. You must see how hopeless her prospects must be."

Mr. Darcy stared at the man, wondering at his stupidity and audacity.

"Although, I do not understand why she rejected me," the parson continued, taking Mr. Darcy's pause as a positive sign. "I can only conjecture that she was hoping for an even higher prize."

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Collins," Mr. Darcy said, barely able to breath. "Do you mean to tell me that you actually proposed marriage to Miss Elizabeth?"

"Yes, sir. Before I married the current Mrs. Collins. When I first arrived in Hertfordshire, I offered my hand to Miss Elizabeth. I am sure you cannot blame me or fault my initial choice. She is bewitching, and well, a man cannot be ignorant of all her charms, if you know what I mean, sir."

If Mr. Collins knew Mr. Darcy's thoughts at that moment, he would have stopped talking a long time ago. Mr. Darcy was beyond angry, beyond disgusted. He was positively murderous. His fingers twitched as he considered choking Mr. Collins with his bare hands. In his mind, he walked up to him and broke his neck, wiping his disgusting smile off his clammy face.

_"How dare he mention my Elizabeth's name? How dared he propose to her? How dare he mention her charms?"_ he thought.

Fortunately, he was proficient in controlling his emotions and he also remembered his promise to Elizabeth. He would not tell anyone about their engagement.

"Mr. Collins," he finally managed to say. "I am a guest in your house, and for your hospitality, I must be obliged to you. However, I strongly advise you to be mindful of your behavior, your words, and your actions."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"It is not proper for you to talk about a maiden in such a manner. It is not proper for you to mention a proposal that was offered and rejected. It is not proper to talk about a young lady's charms. She is a gentleman's daughter, not to mention your cousin as well as your wife's close friend. You disrespect your wife as well as Miss Elizabeth."

Mr. Collins did not expect Mr. Darcy's reprimand. He looked quite indignant.

"With all due respect sir, I do not see why you should be offended. You do not have a claim where either female are concerned. Mrs. Collins is _my_ wife, and Miss Elizabeth is _my_ cousin. You are so wholly unconnected to both of them."

_"Why did I promise Elizabeth to keep our engagement a secret?" _Mr. Darcy wondered with frustration.

"I may not be connected with these ladies," he said as he took a step toward the man, towering over him. "But I am _very_ connected to Lady Catherine De Bourgh, whose parish you preside over. As my aunt's clergyman, you are expected to behave in a way that befits a man of god. If I deem you do not behave in that manner, I will have no scruples in conveying my displeasure to my aunt."

Mr. Collins' mouth gaped open and his entire body shook in horror of Mr. Darcy's words.

"I meant no disrespect to my cousin Elizabeth. She is a very respectable young lady. I have the highest regard for my wife. I do not believe that Miss Elizabeth and I would have suited, in any case. She is too independent and too intelligent for a man like me, sir."

_"You are bloody right she is, you small stupid man,"_ Mr. Darcy thought as he stared at the quivering man.

"I am glad we had this conversation, Mr. Collins. I think we understand each other very well now."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, I suggest that you go and find your house staff and return them to the parsonage. I am sure Mrs. Collins is in need of her staff."

"Of course, sir, Mr. Darcy. Right away," he said as he almost ran out of the room.

Mr. Darcy stood by the window and watched the plump parson walk in the direction of the village. He was still angry, but he could not help smiling at the ridiculous man's self-importance and conceit.

_"Good God! Was I as conceited as he was when I first proposed to Elizabeth?"_ he suddenly thought, completely disturbed by the notion.

"Mr. Darcy," came Elizabeth's voice from the doorway.

He turned around and looked at her. She walked in, her face pale, and her eyes downcast. He was suddenly reminded of the last time the two of them were alone in that very room. It was the night he had proposed to her. She had looked just as pale on that night. He had thought it was due to her headache. Little did he know that she was angry with him! Little did he know that his proposal would be rejected so painfully!

"Where is Mrs. Collins?" he asked her.

"Mrs. Collins is in the kitchen, directing Hanna to run the household duties until the staff return," she explained.

"And Miss Lucas?"

"She has gone to her room, sir," she said with a hint of archness. "And I believe she will be staying there for quite some time."

"Oh?" he asked, adoring her shining eyes. "Why is that?"

"I believe she is afraid of you, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said with a mischievous smile.

"Afraid of me?" Mr. Darcy asked with surprise. "What have I done to cause her to fear me?"

"You are quite an imposing figure, Mr. Darcy," she said, her eyes shining with laughter.

"And yet, you are not afraid of me at all," he said with amusement.

"I was afraid," Elizabeth admitted, her eyes no longer mischievous. "When you walked in the drawing room earlier. You looked so upset, so furious."

Mr. Darcy walked toward her, reached out and held her hand in his.

"I am sorry if I upset you, my love," he said.

"You were supposed be in bed, sir. You promised me that you would rest," Elizabeth reminded him, her heart beating faster at his closeness and his term of endearment.

"I_ was_ resting," Mr. Darcy said. "This is a small house, however, and I was awoken by their entrance to the house. Rogers had just returned to my room and had inadvertently left the door ajar. That is how I heard Mr. Collins' words. I could not stay in my room while the ridiculous man berated you like that."

"Please do not upset yourself over him," Elizabeth said. "He is, as you said, rather ridiculous. But I do not believe him to be vicious."

"He had the audacity to mention his proposal of your hand before marrying Mrs. Collins!" Mr. Darcy uttered, once again angry.

"A proposal I rejected, sir," Elizabeth reminded him gently.

"Of course you did, you could never be happy with a fool like him," he said firmly. "But what of your friend? From what I have seen of her, she seems to be a woman of sense."

"Even people of sense can make mistakes, sir."

"Yes, I am well aware of that," he said, staring at her with feeling. "Fortunately, in my case, I was given a second chance." He kissed her hand.

"I am sorry for my friend," Elizabeth said. "Although I believe she never loved Mr. Collins, I cannot believe she knew of all his faults before she married him."

"I will never want you to experience such disappointment in your life's partner," Mr. Darcy said sincerely.

"That is impossible, sir," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, I already know all of your faults," Elizabeth said, her eyes bright with mischief once again.

"Not all of them, my dear," He said, pulling her toward him. "I am reserving some of my dark secrets for after we are married."

Elizabeth blushed. He leaned closer and gently kissed her temple.

"You are incorrigible, sir," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Now, will you please go to your bed and rest?"

The sound of the doorbell prevented Mr. Darcy from responding. The two separated, as Elizabeth sat on a sofa, a proper distance away from where he stood. Mrs. Collins joined them and prepared to receive the visitors.

"Lord Paisley and Captain Sandry," Hanna announced with a curtsey.

Elizabeth's head darted toward Mr. Darcy anxiously. She was right to be concerned. Mr. Darcy's face was furious once again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello all,**

**I am sorry for the delay! I was sick for a while. But I am much better now and hopefully back on schedule. This is a lighter chapter and I hope you will enjoy it. Lady C is coming up next :)**

**Please review. I miss the 'ding'**

**Love**

Chapter 20

Elizabeth and Mrs. Collins stood as the gentlemen entered.

"Thank you Hanna," Mrs. Collins said. "Please bring some tea."

Hanna curtseyed and left the drawing room.

"Darcy!" Lord Paisley exclaimed. "I am glad to see that you are on your feet so quickly. Are you feeling better?"

"Tolerably so, I thank you," Mr. Darcy replied, his gaze focused on Captain Sandry's ashen face.

Captain Sandry, however, was unable to meet Mr. Darcy's gaze. His eyes travelled to the other occupants in the room. Recognizing Mrs. Collins, he bowed.

"Mrs. Collins," He said solemnly.

"Captain Sandry," Mrs. Collins curtseyed.

Captain Sandry faced Elizabeth, and his color rose slightly.

"We meet again, Miss Bennet," he said, attempting to smile.

"Indeed," Elizabeth smiled back. However, her smile did not reach her eyes.

"Darcy," Captain Sandry said, his voice low and timid, finally attempting to look at the formidable gentleman.

"Robert," Mr. Darcy responded frostily.

"Mrs. Collins, may I present Lord Paisley?" Mr. Darcy said, with his most impassive voice, dismissing Captain Sandry. "Julian, this is Mrs. Collins."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lord," Mrs. Collins said and curtseyed politely.

"How do you do, ma'am?" Lord Paisley said with a bow.

"Miss Elizabeth," Lord Paisley bowed to Elizabeth with a charming smile.

"Lord Paisley," Elizabeth returned with a curtsey.

It did not escape Elizabeth's notice that Lord Paisley had addressed her as Miss Elizabeth and not Miss Bennet.

"Will you not sit down, gentlemen?" Mrs. Collins asked and sat down on the sofa. Elizabeth sat beside her friend and stole a hesitant glance at Mr. Darcy, but his face was difficult to read. All three gentlemen sat down on chairs facing the ladies.

"May I congratulate you on your charming home?" Lord Paisley said to Mrs. Collins, breaking the silence.

"I thank you for your complement, sir. You honor us with your visit," Mrs. Collins replied with a genuine smile.

"You are too kind, ma'am. I am honored to be here," Lord Paisley returned with a charming smile.

"Oh?" Mrs. Collins said with surprise. "Hunsford is my home, sir. As such, I am naturally attached to it. But to those who have no particular attachment to it, it must be nothing but a quaint house of no consequence."

"I believe, Mrs. Collins, that the consequence of a house is measured by the consequence of its inhabitants," Lord Paisley said with his smooth voice.

He turned his face to look directly at Elizabeth. "I find I simply could not stay away from Hunsford," he murmured.

Mrs. Collins smiled knowingly.

_"Well, this is going to be entertaining," _she thought to herself. _"Two such impressive men, fighting for Elizabeth's attention!" _

Elizabeth blushed at Lord Paisley's words. She did not dare look in Mr. Darcy's direction. But she could only imagine what he must be feeling. Col. Fitzwilliam had already warned her about Mr. Darcy's possessive and jealous nature.

"I can well understand your sentiments, sir," Elizabeth said with a sweet smile.

Mrs. Collins turned to her friend with curiosity. She knew Elizabeth well enough to know her friend was up to mischief.

"Can you, Miss Elizabeth?" Lord Paisley with a triumphant smile.

"Of course," Elizabeth returned. "I feel quite the same."

Mr. Darcy's eyes widened and his jaw muscles tightened. Elizabeth's sparkling eyes caught his for a brief moment, and he was struck by the sweet sense of reassurance in them. She raised a delicate brow and smiled at Lord Paisley, and Darcy knew immediately that she was about to make sport of his friend.

"I can see how close your friendship with Mr. Darcy is. You offered your services to Col. Fitzwilliam last night in an effort to help Mr. Darcy. You came here early this morning to ascertain his wellbeing. Your actions speak to your true sentiments toward your friend, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said, her eyes full of mirth. "And I know that Mr. Darcy feels the same way, as he has trusted you implicitly in handling this affair. It speaks of his high regard for you. Such a bond, I am inclined to think, can never be lessened by meager disagreements, idle remarks or futile competitions."

Elizabeth smiled sweetly at Lord Paisley, who blushed unknowingly at her words. He was too intelligent to not understand the underlying reprimand and meaning in her words.

"I said I understand your sentiments because I feel the same," Elizabeth continued, "Mrs. Collins and I are also good friends. As different as we may be in our tastes and inclinations, we enjoy a special bond and friendship that has stood the test of time and even occasional disagreements."

Mrs. Collins smiled at her friend.

"I would be a simpleton indeed to lose your friendship, Eliza," She said, gently tapping Elizabeth's hand.

"I concur with Mrs. Collins," Lord Paisley said with a resigned smile. "I would be honored to have your friendship."

_"However, I envy the man who can have the honor of being your husband,"_ Lord Paisley thought disappointedly.

Elizabeth turned her gaze to Mr. Darcy and was struck by the emotions clearly written in his eyes. He was smiling at her, his eyes full of pride. What a magnificent feeling to know she had impressed him with her wit! Elizabeth basked in the knowledge that she had made Mr. Darcy proud.

Mrs. Collins smiled too.

_"So, it is Mr. Darcy who is to be the victor!"_ she thought, watching the wordless exchange between her friend and the quiet gentleman.

Hanna entered with the tea tray and Mrs. Collins began serving tea to the gentlemen.

"I heard about your injury, Darcy," Captain Sandry spoke tentatively, "I am glad to see it was not a major injury."

The atmosphere in the room suddenly became heavier as the occupants were once again weary with thoughts of what had happened the night before.

"Are you?" Mr. Darcy asked venomously. "You astonish me."

"What do you mean?" Captain Sandry asked.

"Well, I dare say you would rather I never survived to be able to tell anyone about your family's dishonorable deception."

"Good God, Darcy! You cannot possibly think I meant you any harm," Captain Sandry uttered, seemingly offended by Mr. Darcy's words.

"You let me, and Miss Bennet, go to Sandry Hall, knowing full well we were in danger. What am I supposed to think, Robert?" Mr. Darcy reminded him.

"I did not know you were going to stay there, Darcy. I assumed you were going to return to Rosings." Captain Sandry argued.

"That is a very convenient excuse!" Mr. Darcy shrugged.

"It is not an excuse. It is the truth. A few hours after leaving you, I went to Rosings to speak to you, to confide in you, to ask you for your help. When I found out that you and Miss Bennet had decided to stay at Sandry Hall, I was genuinely concerned. I knew that if you spent time with Captain Worthing, you would know he was lying. Had I known that you were to stay there for the night, I would never have let you go. Mrs. Collins here knows how concerned I was for your and Miss Bennet's safety," Captain Sandry said, looking to Mrs. Collins for her support.

Mrs. Collins, quite uncomfortable with being asked for her support, nodded reservedly.

"It is true that Captain Sandry offered his information to Col. Fitzwilliam and myself," she said softly. "It is also true that he seemed genuinely concerned. I do wish, however, that you had not left Mr. Darcy and Miss Elizabeth in the woods. I would have hoped that you had warned them against going to Sandry Hall."

Mr. Darcy looked at Mrs. Collins appreciatively.

_"I see why Elizabeth considers her a close friend. She does not lack in sense."_ He thought.

"You are right, Mrs. Collins, and I am very sorry for it." Captain Sandry said with a sad impression.

"_Why_ did you do it, sir? Elizabeth spoke, surprising everyone in the room. Mr. Darcy's gaze rested on Elizabeth as he considered her curiosity.

"I beg your pardon, Miss Bennet?" Captain Sandry asked.

"When we met you in the woods, you seemed to be in a rush," Elizabeth said. "You tried to hide it by using humor, but you were nervous and upset. And then you left us, taking Mr. Darcy's horse. _Why _did you do that?"

"I… well," Captain Sandry mumbled.

"I think we would be far more able to forgive if we were able to understand your actions better," Elizabeth said with a gentle smile.

Mr. Darcy drew in a deep breath, touched by Elizabeth's willingness to communicate and understand Captain Sandry's point of view.

"It may be hard for you to believe me, Miss Bennet," Captain Sandry said with a sad smile. "But I was trying to keep you and Darcy safe."

Mr. Darcy raised his eyebrows suspiciously and Lord Paisley snorted at Captain Sandry's words.

"Pray continue, Captain Sandry," Elizabeth said, glaring at the other two gentlemen.

"I was there to meet with Mr. Ross, our old steward. He was late and I was becoming concerned. I wandered around for a while and that is when I heard cries of pain. I ran toward the voice, but by the time I arrived, it was too late. Mr. Ross was brutally murdered."

Mrs. Collins gasped in horror. Elizabeth's face grew pale as she remembered that they had heard those cries of pain too when they were on the road. Her eyes wandered to Mr. Darcy's and found him watching her with concern.

"Miss Bennet and I heard the cries too," he said turning to Captain Sandry.

"Poor man," Captain Sandry said, his face the picture of anguish as he remembered the scene. "Minutes later, I came upon you. Still shaken by what I had seen, I did not have the presence of mind to speak to you. All I could think of was that whoever did that to Mr. Ross, would not hesitate doing it to you and Miss Bennet."

"Captain Sandry, you are upsetting the ladies," Lord Paisley said admonishing Captain Sandry.

Mr. Darcy's eyes darted back to Elizabeth. She had lost all the color in her face and her hands that were resting on Mrs. Collins' were shaking. He stood from his chair and walked to the sofa kneeling in front of Elizabeth.

"You need not be here," he whispered. "Please go and rest. This must be too much after what you went through yesterday."

Had Mrs. Collins any doubts of Mr. Darcy's feelings for Elizabeth, those doubts were now non-existent. It was not the gentleman's words that spoke to his love for the lady. Rather, it was in the way he looked at her as he said those words. It was in the feelings portrayed as he kneeled in front of her. It was in the protectiveness of his gaze, and in the love and adoration he had for her. For the first time, Mrs. Collins had a glimpse of what it meant for a woman to be so utterly and so deeply loved by such a great man, and in that moment, she felt a pang of jealousy and despair. She was never going to experience what Elizabeth had.

"I am fine," Elizabeth said, shaking her head. "It is only the knowledge that we were so close to … that …we,"

"I know," he said, his voice dark and weary. Elizabeth stared at Mr. Darcy and he held her gaze. She took a deep breath and smiled weakly.

"I am better now," she said. "I promise, Mr. Darcy. I thank you for your concern."

Mr. Darcy stood and walked to the window, gazing toward the lane. Lord Paisley shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He too had felt the connection Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth shared and knew that an understanding between the two was to be expected, if indeed that understanding was not already there.

"I apologize for interrupting you Captain Sandry," Elizabeth said.

"No indeed, Miss Bennet," Captain Sandry said. "I should be the one apologizing for upsetting you so."

"I feel better now, sir. Please continue," Elizabeth said reassuringly.

Captain Sandry watched her carefully for a moment. He then turned toward Mr. Darcy to ascertain his reaction. But Mr. Darcy was facing away from the room, and Captain Sandry was not able to see his face.

"I knew whoever had murdered Mr. Ross was not too far away," Captain Sandry said. "I needed to get them away from you. When Darcy told me that you were walking toward Sandry Hall, I thought the best course of action for me would be to distract the gunmen and take them in the other direction. I borrowed Darcy's horse, because that was the easiest way for me to distract the riders and get them to follow me away from you. However, I never found the riders again. I rode for an hour or two, in an effort to find them. But it was to no avail. So, I finally decided to go to Rosings and return the horse, as I promised I would, and to talk to Darcy about my situation. I knew I could trust him."

Mr. Darcy turned at Captain Sandry's words and stared at him intensely.

"Please, Darcy, you have to believe me," Captain Sandry pleaded. "We have known each other for years. I would never let any harm come to you, not to mention to an innocent young lady such as Miss Bennet."

Captain Sandry looked at Elizabeth at this point. Elizabeth felt sorry for the young man. Although he was part of the original plan, he had not done anything to harm anyone purposely. Captain Sandry, himself, had been dealt a very cruel hand by his sister. Elizabeth looked up at Mr. Darcy. He looked thoughtful as he considered Captain Sandry's words.

"Even if I were to believe you, Robert, the fact is that people have been hurt as a result of your family's plot."

"I know, Darcy," he said with a grave voice, "I will do whatever it takes to make amends for what has happened."

"Five people are dead, Robert. How are you going to make amends for that?"

"What am I to do, Darcy? You tell me."

It was at that moment that the door to the drawing room opened and Mr. Collins rushed in, his face damp with perspiration and his breathing labored.

"My dear Mrs. Collins, I have managed to bring the cook back," he sad triumphantly. "It was not an easy task, I assure you. In fact, it was a very difficult task, which needed great tact and knowledge, which I am sure you will agree I possess. The cook was adamant that she would not return until these reprehensible murderers were apprehended. She was in fact inconsolable at first, thinking that the murderers had targeted her. I had to use my skills at negotiation and convince her to return to the house."

Mrs. Collins looked at Mr. Darcy hesitantly, embarrassed by her husband's words. Suddenly noticing the other occupants of the room, Mr. Collins dropped to a deep bow.

"Mr. Darcy, I have brought the staff back as you have instructed, sir."

"I am very glad to hear that," Mr. Darcy said. "I am sure it is a relief to Mrs. Collins to have the cook back."

"It is, and if you will excuse me, I will go and speak to her now," Mrs. Collins said, no longer able to watch her husband's ridiculous behavior. She curtseyed and left the room.

"I have to say, sir," Mr. Collins said after his wife left, "I am quite proud of my accomplishment today. Lady Catherine would be pleased to hear it, I am sure

"Pray, who is this … er … gentleman?" Lord Paisley asked, examining Mr. Collins through his quizzing glass as if he was a rare specimen.

"This is Mr. Collins," Mr. Darcy introduced, "He is Lady Catherine's parson. Mr. Collins, this is Lord Paisley, and Captain Sandry."

Mr. Collins' eyes grew wide at the introductions. He bowed again.

"May I say, my Lord, and of course Captain Sandry, how honored I am to welcome you to my humble abode. Seldom has my house had the privilege to welcome so many distinguished gentlemen."

"Mr. Collins?" Lord Paisley asked incredulously. "Do you mean he is Mrs. Collins' husband?"

"Naturally," Mr. Darcy said with a hint of amusement. "He is also Miss Bennet's cousin."

"How depressing!" Lord Paisley remarked, as he lowered his quizzing glass. "Life is full of disappointments."

Elizabeth's eyes twinkled with humor. Lord Paisley, noticing her amusement, smiled at her.

"As I am sure Miss Bennet would agree," he said, his eyes dancing with mischief.

Fully enjoying the humor in Lord Paisley's words, Elizabeth smiled back.

"Indeed, my Lord," Elizabeth said, "but then, I have always been fortunate as to find humor in even the most disappointing of situations."

Lord Paisley's eyes grew in astonishment and appreciation. He smiled a crooked smile.

"What a singular talent, Miss Bennet!" Lord Paisley stated.

"I believe humor is significant to one's happiness," Elizabeth said, "Life without humor would be so dull."

"Believe me, Miss Bennet, life with you will be anything but dull," Lord Paisley said, his eyes no longer holding humor in them. In fact, he looked quite serious.

Mr. Darcy cleared his voice and glared at Lord Paisley.

"Tell us, if you please, Mr. Collins," Lord Paisley said, completely ignoring Mr. Darcy's glare. "How were you able to convince the cook to return with you?"

"Well, my lord, it has always been my observation that females are not averse to compliments, and whether such compliments are well-deserved or over-exaggerated rarely signifies."

"How wonderfully observant of you, Mr. Collins," Lord Paisley remarked, his lips twitching with amusement. "Tell us more."

"I began by offering her compliments on her superb cooking skills," Mr. Collins said, quite pleased with himself. "I even went so far as to say that Lady Catherine herself had commented on her cooking."

"I take it the praises and the compliments did not prove successful in bringing the cook back," Lord Paisley said.

"You would be right, my lord," Mr. Collins said, shaking his head.

"I am beginning to see your point, Miss Elizabeth. There is great humor to be found in disappointing circumstances, even in disappointing people," Lord Paisley said, which caused Elizabeth to stifle a laugh and Mr. Darcy to role his eyes at them both.

"Pray continue Mr. Collins. I am eager to find out what talents you acquired to convince the cook," Lord Paisley said.

"Well, my lord, once compliments proved futile, I had to resort to other methods of persuasion."

"Such as?" Lord Paisley asked.

"I offered her certain benefits upon her return," Mr. Collins said smugly.

"bribery?" Lord Paisley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Incentives, sir," Mr. Collins corrected, offended.

"Of course," Lord Paisley said. "How dim-witted of me! Pray, what_ incentives_ did you offer?"

"I began by offering her a day off per month, sir, for which she was grateful."

"But not grateful enough to accept to return?" Lord Paisley asked sarcastically.

"No, sir. She is quite greedy, I must say."

"Mr. Collins," Mr. Darcy said, completely bored by the conversation. "Do you mind delaying this story until later? There is a matter of great importance that I need to discuss with Captain Sandry in private."

"Of course, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Collins said with haste, not daring to displease the gentleman after their earlier conversation. "I shall be in the garden if you need me, sir."

Mr. Collins made his bows and left the drawing room.

"I should join Mrs. Collins and offer my help as well," Elizabeth said as she stood to leave the room. Mr. Darcy searched her face with concern. She smiled reassuringly at him. She then curtseyed to Lord Paisley and Captain Sandry and left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Who could imagine Mr. Collins and Miss Elizabeth to be cousins?" Lord Paisley remarked with a crooked smile. "There must be a mistake somewhere, I am sure."

"You have to return the money, Robert" Mr. Darcy said, ignoring Lord Paisley's remarks. "That money does not belong to you."

"I know. It was my intention to spend it to revive the estate."

"It is not yours, Robert. Return the money to whoever is next in line after your late brother."

Captain Sandry took a deep breath and nodded his resignation.

"I will lend you the money you need to revive your estate," Mr. Darcy said, surprising the other two gentlemen.

"Darcy, do you mean it?" Captain Sandry asked incredulously. "After everything my family has done?"

"I will do it under certain conditions, Robert. You will have to hire a trustworthy steward, subject to my approval. I will send one of my agents to Sandry Hall to oversee the estate for a while and based on his report, I will lend you some money."

"Do you want partnership?" Captain Sandry asked.

"No. I do not desire my name involved. In fact, this matter should stay private. I do not want anyone else to know about the money I am lending you."

"I do not know what to say, Darcy. You have always been a great friend. But this is truly generous."

"I'll say!" Lord Paisley said. "It is damned madness, if you ask me."

"I did not ask you, Julian," Mr. Darcy said with his commanding voice.

"I will mind my own affairs, Darcy," Lord Paisley said raising both his hands in surrender. "You have a lot of money and you can do with it as you wish."

"Now, as for the matter of your sister," Mr. Darcy said, his face grave once again.

"Are you going to turn her in to the authorities?" Captain Sandry asked nervously.

"No," Mr. Darcy said as he walked to the window again. "Against my better judgment, I have decided not to press charges."

"What do you mean to do with her, Darcy?" Captain Sandry asked again.

"I don't mean to do anything, Robert. I want nothing to do with her. In fact, I do not want to ever lay eyes on her again. It is you who has to deal with her." Mr. Darcy returned.

"What do you mean?"

"You have to send her away, Robert." Mr. Darcy replied firmly.

"Away?" Captain Sandry asked as if not understanding Mr. Darcy's words.

"She cannot stay in England," Mr. Darcy nodded. "Find her a place away from polite society where she can spend the rest of her days."

"banish her?" Captain Sandry asked, his face pained.

Mr. Darcy did not respond. His rigid body and the tightening of his jaw was enough confirmation for Captain Sandry that that was indeed what he meant.

"Darcy, please," Captain Sandry said, his voice laced with desperation. "I am her only remaining family member."

"If left to her, she would have no remaining family members, Robert," Mr. Darcy said emphatically "are you so blind that you cannot see that? She wanted you murdered."

Captain Sandry's face turned pale. He sat on the nearest chair, his body hunched over and his eyes closed. He ran his hands through his hair with frustration.

"I know," he finally said, his voice barely audible. "I know what she meant to do with me. But what do you expect me to do, Darcy? Turn my back on her? Throw her out of her only home?"

"It is better than the alternative, Robert," Mr. Darcy said. "If she is convicted, of which I have no doubt, she will be thrown in jail, or sent to the colonies."

"There is another alternative, Darcy," Captain Sandry said with hope. "Allow me to keep her here in Sandry Hall, under my own watch. I will make certain that she would not speak a word of this whole affair to anyone."

"Do not be ridiculous, Robert," Mr. Darcy uttered in disbelief. "I will not have her living in the comfort of her home after all she has done."

"But she has only killed the gunmen and Captain Worthing, none of whom are innocent in this affair. She was not directly responsible for Mr. Ross' death," Captain Sandry argued.

Mr. Darcy turned toward Captain Sandry, his eyes ablaze with anger.

"She tried to kill Miss Bennet," Mr. Darcy roared.

Captain Sandry looked away in embarrassment.

"I know," he said with a grave voice. "I know, Darcy. I am forever thankful that you were there to save Miss Bennet and that you have recovered from your injury. But please understand, Darcy. She is my sister. I am her brother, her only protector. How can I abandon her."

"She does not deserve your protection after what she has done," Mr. Darcy said.

"What if it was Miss Darcy?" Captain Sandry asked. "What if she had done something wrong. Would you abandon her?"

Had Captain Sandry known how his words affected Mr. Darcy, he would have been amazed. Mr. Darcy was struck by his words. Images of his dear Georgiana and Wickham appeared, torturing his sole, reminding him of his heartbreak and disappointment. Of course what Georgiana had done was by no means comparable to Miss Sandry's conduct. Nevertheless, Mr. Darcy knew that he could never turn his back on his only sister, no matter what the costs may be.

"Very well," he said, his voice barely audible. "I will allow you to keep her here at Sandry Hall."

"What in the bloody …" Lord Paisley uttered, but was interrupted by Mr. Darcy's glare.

"However," Mr. Darcy continued. "She cannot socialize with anyone. She cannot leave the estate with anyone except for yourself. You will keep her under watch all the time. If she dares to contact myself or Miss Bennet in any shape or form, I will take severe actions. Do we understand each other, Robert?"

"Yes, Darcy," Captain Sandry said with relief. "I give you my word of honor. I will not allow her to make trouble."

"For all our sakes, I pray you succeed, Robert," Mr. Darcy said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello all,**

**I wanted to quickly answer a couple of questions/concerns.**

**1\. I know many of you were uncomfortable with Darcy's decision regarding the Sandry siblings. I know how it seemed in the last chapter, but as always, you have to trust me, or rather, you have to trust Mr. Darcy :)**

**2\. I am so glad you like Lord Paisley. I have to admit I have a bit of a crush on him myself. Some of you want to know what my plans are for him. All I can say is that I have something nice in mind. But I cannot say much right now :)**

**I know I promised to bring Lady Catherine in for this chapter, but I confess I was having so much fun with the conversations between the men, I decided to postpone Lady C until the next chapter. I also know you guys want to see more Lizzy/Darcy. Be patient. That is coming up too. I promise.**

**Enjoy this short, but hopefully entertaining chapter.**

**Don't forget to review please. I need to hear your comments/ideas.**

**Love**

Chapter 21

It was not long before Captain Sandry left the other two gentlemen in order to return to Sandry Hall and help Mr. Farley in his attempt to keep the affair under control.

"Well, in all the years I have known you I never thought I would say this to you, Darcy," Lord Paisley said as soon as they were alone, his face the picture of astonishment. "Are you completely out of your senses?"

Mr. Darcy smiled.

"It certainly seems that way. Does it not?" he said. "I need to return to my room, Julian. Let us continue our conversation there."

"What is the matter? Are you in pain?" Lord Paisley asked with concern.

"I am," Mr. Darcy admitted. "And I confess, I really do not intend to run into Mr. Collins again. I have had more than I can possibly endure of the ridiculous man for one day."

Lord Paisley chuckled and followed Mr. Darcy up the stairs and to his bedroom. Mr. Rogers bowed to both gentlemen and rushed to help Mr. Darcy remove his rope. He fussed with the pillows to make Mr. Darcy more comfortable in bed and left the room quietly.

"That man of yours is indispensible, Darcy," Lord Paisley said.

"He fusses too much," Mr. Darcy uttered lazily. "But he is discrete."

"Now that we are safe from the incredibly entertaining parson, Darcy, please explain to me what just happened downstairs."

"Did I surprise you, Julian?" Mr. Darcy asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Surprise me?" Lord Paisley exclaimed. "Good God, Darcy! Why did you offer to lend money to Sandry? How can you allow him to keep his sister here? You cannot possibly believe Miss Sandry would behave herself. That woman is evil."

"I know," Mr. Darcy said softly.

"Do you? Really?" Lord Paisley asked. "Because it seems to me that you are allowing the Sandry siblings to get away with this mess with nothing but a verbal reprimand."

"I am not a fool, Julian. I am under no illusion that Miss Sandry may change for the better after all she has done."

"Then, why are you doing this, Darcy?"

"I have known Robert for years, Julian. He has always been a good man, a good friend. I know his plan was a dishonest one, and I am still upset with him for failing to warn me when he saw us in the woods yesterday. But I am inclined to believe his intentions were good. Or at least, I am hoping that his intentions were honorable."

"So, are you going to leave him and his crazy sister here and simply hope for the best?"

"What do you think, Julian?"

"I think you would be a simpleton indeed if you do that. But you are not a simpleton, Darcy."

"Why, thank you," Mr. Darcy said with a bow. "That is praise coming from you, Julian. You do not think highly of most people."

"You know how highly I think of your intelligence, Darcy. Do not try to bamboozle me now."

Mr. Darcy chuckled.

"Heaven forbid," he said.

"Do be serious, Darcy," Lord Paisley said. "Tell me you have a plan."

Mr. Darcy stared at Lord Paisley thoughtfully.

"I do," He said.

"Well?" Lord Paisley said impatiently. "Out with it, old man."

"Old man?" Mr. Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow. "Need I remind you that I am only three years your senior?"

"It does not signify what age you are. You were born an old man, Darcy," Lord Paisley said mischievously.

Mr. Darcy smiled at his friend.

"I dare say you are right."

"Do you trust Sandry?" Lord Paisley asked.

"Not as much as I would have wished. That is why I am going to have him watched."

"How? Who is going to keep an eye on him?"

"Why, my agent of course. The man I am sending to supposedly survey the land and oversee the estate matters."

"Darcy! You cunning man," Lord Paisley said, quite impressed with his friend.

"I am just being vigilant, Julian."

"As you should be," Lord Paisley said. "But Darcy, what were you thinking allowing Miss Sandry to stay in England?"

"I am a brother, Julian. I know what it means to feel responsible for a younger sister."

"I have sisters too, Darcy, two of them, to be precise. But neither of them has ever attempted to take my life, unless you consider boring someone to death an attempt at murder. Because God knows, they can easily bore me to death."

Mr. Darcy chuckled.

"I have had the pleasure of meeting both your sisters, Julian, and they are highly respectable ladies, and by no means comparable to Miss Sandry."

"They are respectable to be sure. But being respectable has never stopped them from being annoyingly boring," Lord Paisley said as he took some snuff. "I on the other hand, have not had the pleasure of meeting Miss Darcy. However, I am quite certain she is a lovely young lady and, God willing, not at all boring." Lord Paisley said, returning Mr. Darcy's compliment.

"Thank you," Mr. Darcy said. "Although I am biased, I must say that my sister truly is a lovely young lady, and by no means boring, though perhaps a little shy."

"I suppose shyness is a Darcy trait, then," Lord Paisley said, his eyes shining with mischief.

Mr. Darcy rolled his eyes.

"Where as impertinence is not a Paisley trait, as I have not noticed it in your sisters, but you have it in abundance," Mr. Darcy said with a wry smile.

"No, I am happy to boast that impertinence is one of my most highly prized self-taught traits," Lord Paisley returned lazily.

Both gentlemen laughed at Lord Paisley's words and expression. Mr. Darcy was suddenly struck by the similarity between Lord Paisley and Elizabeth. They were both intelligent people with a keen eye and an unforgiving sense of humor. And although in very different ways, they were both very dear to Mr. Darcy. In fact it was their intelligent sense of humor that had attracted Mr. Darcy to them, as a friend in Lord Paisley's case, and as a life partner in Elizabeth's.

"Surely, you cannot compare your sister or mine, for that matter, with Miss Sandry, Darcy," Lord Paisley said, drawing Mr. Darcy out of his reverie. "Why are you being so forgiving toward Miss Sandry?"

"I am not forgiving," Mr. Darcy said, his face growing serious. "I will never forgive that woman. She nearly killed Miss Bennet."

"Now, that," Lord Paisley said with a meaningful smile, "is an unforgivable offence."

Mr. Darcy stared at Lord Paisley for a moment.

"I will neither forgive nor forget what Miss Sandry put Miss Bennet through."

"Then, I ask again, Darcy," Lord Paisley asked. "Why keep that woman here in England?"

"I confess I had not planned to keep Miss Sandry here. It was for Robert's sake that I relented at first. As I said, I can understand why he may feel responsible for the wellbeing of a younger, albeit evil, sister. But now that I think about it, it benefits us as well if she stays here. If she is out of our reach, we will never know what she is up to. But here, Robert can keep an eye on her all the time."

"It hardly seems fair that she should stay in the comfort of her home, enjoying every pleasure she is accustomed to."

"There will be nothing comforting or enjoyable for her at Sandry Hall," Mr. Darcy said. "When I agreed for Miss Sandry to stay at Sandry Hall, I did not agree to her enjoying the same lifestyle as before. In fact, she will be forbidden to socialize, or to leave her house without her brother's chaperonage, and she will never be allowed to go to London. Now, from what I have seen of her, I can tell you that her life in her house, under such conditions, will be more akin to torture."

"A well-deserved torture," Lord Paisley remarked. "Do you really believe Robert Sandry capable of handling his sister?"

"I do not know. I genuinely hope so. Robert may just surprise us both. He knows what he is dealing with now. He will be on his guard all the time."

"And if he fails to control her?"

"My agent will notify me immediately, and in that case, I will have no other course of action but to send her away indefinitely."

"The colonies?" Lord Paisley asked hesitantly.

"The colonies," Mr. Darcy confirmed gravely.

"You are putting yourself through a lot of expense, Darcy."

"I will spend whatever amount necessary," Mr. Darcy said with a shrug.

"Well, I believe I should go back to Sandry Hall and see how Farley is faring with all this," Lord Paisley said as he put on his hat. "I have to tell you, Darcy, our friend Farley is taking his new self-appointed position as the magistrate so seriously, it is almost as entertaining as Mr. Collins' negotiating adventures with the cook."

Mr. Darcy chuckled.

"When will you return, Julian?"

"Soon, my friend. As I said to Mrs. Collins, I simply cannot stay away from this house and its occupants," Mr. Paisley said, winking at Mr. Darcy's glare and left the room.

Minutes later, Mr. Rogers entered the room with a tray of food.

"What do you have there, Rogers?" Mr. Darcy said, not at all pleased by the sight of food. He was in a great deal of pain and was in no mood to eat anything.

"Your lunch, Mr. Darcy," he said as he approached the bed.

"I do not have an appetite, Rogers," Mr. Darcy said, waving the tray away. "Perhaps later."

Mr. Rogers did not say anything, but he did not move back either. Mr. Darcy looked at his valet with confusion.

"What is the matter, Rogers? I said I am not hungry now."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Rogers said looking nervously at the gentleman.

"What seems to be the problem, Rogers?" Mr. Darcy asked in his master of Pemberley voice.

"I have been made to promise to ensure that you eat this meal, sir." Mr. Rogers said as fast as he could, avoiding eye contact with his master.

"And who, pray, has made you make such an ill-advised promise, Rogers?" Mr. Darcy asked with a crooked smile, having a very good idea as to the identity of that person.

"Miss Bennet, sir," Mr. Rogers answered, still gazing at the tray in his hands.

"Miss Bennet?" Mr. Darcy asked, "And how did she manage to have your promise, Rogers?"

"Well, sir," Mr. Rogers said shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "I simply could not deny her, if you know what I mean, sir."

Darcy knew very well what he meant. What man could possibly deny Elizabeth anything? However, he decided to have some sport with his valet.

"Does she intimidate you, Rogers? She is not a very tall lady. Is she?" Mr. Darcy asked, absently picturing Elizabeth's light and pleasing form.

"No, sir," Mr. Rogers replied indignantly. "Miss Bennet is charming and polite, sir. She is in no way intimidating."

_"She has managed to wrap my valet around her beautiful little finger as well,"_ Mr. Darcy thought with amusement.

"Then why is it that you felt yourself obliged to make a promise to her, Rogers?"

"Well, her request is a very sensible one, sir. She means for you to get well soon," Mr. Rogers replied and finding the courage, he continued. "To be quite frank, Mr. Darcy, even if I did not agree with her request, I still could not possibly deny her."

"Oh?" Mr. Darcy asked, raising an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"It would not do at all for me to deny the future mistress of Pemberley, sir."

Mr. Darcy's eyes flew to his valet's face in utter astonishment.

"Did Miss Elizabeth say … er … did she give you any indication that …" Mr. Darcy was unable to formulate his question.

"No, sir," Mr. Rogers hurried to correct his master. "Miss Bennet has never said anything. Although, her concern for your wellbeing is indicative of her regard for you."

Mr. Darcy smiled.

_"She is concerned for me,"_ He thought with satisfaction.

"Then, explain to me," Mr. Darcy said. "How is it that you have come to the conclusion that Miss Bennet is the future Mrs. Darcy?"

"Well, sir," Mr. Rogers replied. "She is the only young lady, other than Miss Darcy, who has ever been admitted to your bedroom."

Both men flushed uncomfortably. Mr. Darcy cleared his voice and Mr. Rogers looked down at the tray in his hands.

"You are a man of the world, sir, and naturally, you have … er… enjoyed the company of women before. But you have never invited any of them into your private space," Mr. Rogers said with a gentle voice.

"Those women are in the past, Rogers," Mr. Darcy said. "Miss Bennet," he breathed her name lovingly, "she is my future." And as the words left his lips, he felt a rush of relief and happiness surge through him.

"May I conclude, sir, that you have asked the young lady for her hand?" Mr. Rogers asked softly, studying his master's serene demeanor.

"I have," Mr. Darcy said with a proud smile, suddenly looking years younger. "And she has accepted to become my wife."

"May I be the first person to congratulate you on your choice, sir," Mr. Rogers said with a genuine smile of his own.

"Thank you, Rogers. However, I should ask you for your discretion in this regard. Miss Bennet and I have decided to keep our engagement to ourselves until I am able to travel to Hertfordshire and ask for her father's blessing in person."

"Of course, sir," Mr. Rogers nodded. "You may rely on my secrecy."

"I especially do not want Mr. Collins and Lady Catherine to know about our engagement."

"As you wish, sir," Mr. Rogers said, shuddering at the image of Lady Catherine's displeasure upon hearing the news.

"Now that you know, Rogers, I will need you to keep an eye on what happens in this house while we are here," Mr. Darcy said.

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Miss Elizabeth likes to go on long walks. I cannot say I blame her. I would go on long walks too in order to avoid the parson. However, I do not want her to be alone."

"I understand, sir. Rest assured. I will offer my services to the lady, whenever she desires to leave the parsonage."

"Thank you. But take care to respect her privacy and solitude. I would not wish to suspend any pleasure of hers. I would not have her feel uncomfortable."

Mr. Rogers smiled at his master.

_"God help us all. The master of Pemberley has fallen madly in love."_ He thought with amusement.

"I will do as the lady wishes, sir." He said reassuringly and moved closer to the bed. "Now, would you please eat your food? I have promised Miss Bennet that I would report to her whether or not you have eaten your meal, sir."

"Oh?" Mr. Darcy said with amusement. "And what does she mean to do if I do not comply with her wishes?"

"Well, sir," Mr. Rogers said gravely. "Miss Bennet asked me to tell you that if you refuse to eat your meal, or if you do not rest, she will send Mr. Collins upstairs to read to you from his book of the Fordyce's sermons."

Mr. Darcy's eyes grew wide as he gaped at his valet.

"Miss Bennet is going to send that foolish man upstairs to read to me?" Mr. Darcy asked incredulously.

"Yes, sir," Mr. Rogers said, "I did remind the lady that Fordyce's sermons were designed for young ladies and not gentlemen."

"And what was her reply?" Mr. Darcy asked, his lips twitching.

"She said that it hardly signified what the sermons were about. She believes that the company of the parson and the intelligent conversations he supplies is enough inducement for you to eat your entire meal and go to sleep directly."

Suddenly, much to Mr. Rogers astonishment and relief, Mr. Darcy erupted in a genuine and very rare laughter. He shook his head in amusement and pleasure and gestured to his valet to bring the tray forward.

"Very well," he said, his smile lingering on his lips and in his eyes. "I will eat the food. And I will sleep directly after. That woman knows me too well, Rogers. I do not believe there is anything I would not do, if she asks me to."

Mr. Rogers smiled in relief and placed the tray on the bed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello all**  
**I have to say, your responses to the last chapter overwhelmed and humbled me. You guys are amazing. Over seven hundred people are reading my story! I cannot believe the support and the love I have been given since I have started posting my story. I sincerely thank you.**

**So, this is a bonus early update for you guys. It is my way to say thanks for your amazing reviews and comments.**

**Speaking of comments, you guys are too smart for me. So, some of you have already guessed what I have planned for my Lord Paisley. But I will not say much about it now. I think you will enjoy it.**

**So, as promised, Lady C has arrived on the scene. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review. I am now seriously spoiled by the power of the "ding" on my phone :P**

**Love**

Chapter 22

It was late in the afternoon when Mrs. Collins joined Elizabeth in the drawing room.

"Oh, there you are, Charlotte," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Have you managed to restore the house to its previous order? Are all the house staff back?"

"Yes, I am happy to say that everything is going back to the way it was, Eliza," Mrs. Collins said as she sat beside her friend on the sofa.

"I am glad to hear that," Elizabeth said. "And where is Mr. Collins?"

"He has walked to Rosings to assure Lady Catherine that all is well at Hunsford."

"I see," Elizabeth said, suppressing a mischievous smile. "How thoughtful of him."

"Indeed. Have you seen Maria?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied. "We partook of some refreshment together earlier. I believe she has retuned to her room. It seems she is quite intimidated by Mr. Darcy's presence here."

"I cannot say I blame her," Mrs. Collins said, her eyes twinkling with humor. "Mr. Darcy is quite an intimidating figure, especially when he is not pleased."

"That he is," Elizabeth said as she smiled absently.

"When am I to congratulate you, Eliza?" Mrs. Collins asked, shocking Elizabeth.

"I beg your pardon?" Elizabeth asked, her face flushing uncontrollably.

"My dear Eliza," Mrs. Collins said with a loving smile. "I have known you since you were but a small child. We have always been open and honest with each other. However, if you do not feel comfortable to share your news with me, I will respect your privacy."

Elizabeth reached out and held Mrs. Collins' hand softly.

"Dear Charlotte," she said lovingly. "Please do not be offended. It was not my intention to lie to you or to keep my happy news from you. However, Mr. Darcy and I have decided not to announce our engagement until after he visits my father."

"Then it is true?" Mrs. Collins asked, barely able to contain her excitement. "You are betrothed?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded demurely.

Mrs. Collins wrapped Elizabeth in a loving embrace.

"I am so happy for you, Eliza. I knew he was in love with you. I noticed it in Hertfordsire. And when he came to visit with Col. Fitzwilliam upon their arrival at Rosings, I simply knew it was all for you."

Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes, I believe you warned me too. How I wish I had heeded your words then, Charlotte. I did not know of Mr. Darcy's regard for me then. I thought he disliked me as much as I did him."

"But Eliza, you cannot mean that you dislike him still? You cannot marry him if you do not love him?"

"Of course I do."

"Tell me why," Mrs. Collins said. "Tell me what has made such a great transformation in your sentiments regarding the gentleman in such a short duration."

"Surely you know how rich Mr. Darcy is," Elizabeth said with archness.

"We all knew how rich he was in Hertfordshire, Elizabeth," Charlotte said, "If his wealth did not impress you then, I am inclined to think that it is not the reason for your change of mind now."

"Perhaps it is the gentleman's good looks," Elizabeth offered, clearly enjoying herself.

"Mr. Darcy is a very handsome gentleman," Charlotte replied with a smile. "But alas, even his good looks did not impress you in fall. Out with it, Eliza. Tell me why you have changed your mind about him? Why do you love him?"

"Why, Charlotte," Elizabeth said, "I wonder why you are so keen to know about the depth of my feelings for Mr. Darcy. You were never a romantic."

"No. But you are, Elizabeth," Charlotte said firmly. "I find myself content, living with a man whom I did not marry for love. But you, my dear friend, cannot endure that kind of life."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Then let me put your mind at ease, Charlotte. I am truly, deeply, and irrevocably in love with Mr. Darcy. I do not know when the transformation occurred, but I believe the last two days with him, despite the obvious hardships and dangers, were the most important two days of my life so far. For the first time, I was able to see him, for who he was. He was a true gentleman. He saved my life and my honor. When I am with him, I am the happiest I have been. He makes me feel so loved, so protected, and so needed. I cannot imagine the rest of my life without him, Charlotte."

"He is a good man, Eliza. And I can see how much he adores you. Every time he looks at you, I can see his love and devotion in his eyes. You are truly a fortunate woman."

"I am glad you confirm my wishes and hopes about his feelings, Charlotte. But that also concerns me."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"If you have been able to detect his feelings for me, so will Lady Catherine."

"And I take it that you do not desire Lady Catherine to know of your engagement at the moment?"

"Not at all. I am sure she will be most displeased by the news."

"Do not tell me you are afraid of her, Eliza!"

"Not in the least, Charlotte. But consider, if she were to find out that Mr. Darcy and I are engaged, she will not sit idly by. She will have plenty to say on the occasion, I am sure, and none of what she says will be kind or respectful toward me. Mr. Darcy will not have that. He will defend me, and that would cause a great drift between him and his aunt."

"That is inevitable, Elizabeth. Once Lady Catherine finds out about your engagement, she will raise havoc on everyone around her."

"Yes, but that is surely not beneficial to Mr. Darcy's recovery at the moment. I will not allow anyone or anything to cause him anxiety or concern while he is recovering from his injury," Elizabeth said resolutely.

"And when he recovers?"

"He will visit my father and will ask for his blessing."

"And then?"

"And then, we will announce our engagement." Elizabeth said, smiling with satisfaction.

"And Lady Catherine?"

"Mr. Darcy and I will face Lady Catherine's wrath and displeasure together. Furthermore, I will no longer be at Hunsford when the news of our engagement comes out. That should make the situation a little less uncomfortable for you as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as you said, Lady Catherine will not be pleased at all and she will surely let you know of her displeasure." Elizabeth explained.

"You must know that I am on your side, Eliza."

"I know that, my dear friend," Elizabeth said with great feeling. "However, Mr. Collins is her Ladyship's parson and as such his alliances would be with her, and I quite understand that."

"His alliances may be with Lady Catherine, but my heart and best wishes are with you and Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Collins said.

It was Elizabeth's turn to embrace Mrs. Collins.

"Thank you, Charlotte," she said with a serene smile.

"How long do you think it will be before her Ladyship condescends us with a visit?" Mrs. Collins asked archly.

"Not long enough, I am sure," Elizabeth returned.

The friends barely had time to laugh, as they heard the sound of an approaching carriage. Elizabeth's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Dear God," she said. "Can it be?"

Mrs. Collins walked to the window and upon seeing the grand carriage with the unmistakable De Bough crest upon it, turned to Elizabeth and sighed.

"I am afraid she is here, Eliza. Are you still intent upon keeping your engagement a secret?"

"Absolutely," Elizabeth said rising from her seat and absently fixing her hair.

"Then I suggest you take great care not to let your feelings about the gentleman show while her Ladyship is here," Mrs. Collins said mischievously.

Elizabeth stared at her friend, not quite understanding her meaning.

"You tend to blush every time his name is mentioned," Charlotte explained with a smile.

Elizabeth blushed but did not have the opportunity to respond as the door opened and Lady Catherine entered, followed by Col. Fitzwilliam and Mr. Collins. Mrs. Collins dropped into a polite curtsey.

"Mrs. Collins," Lady Catherine acknowledged her with a curt nod.

"Lady Catherine, you are very welcome," Mrs. Collins said. "Will you not be seated?"

Mr. Collins ran to the chair near the fireplace and nervously patted the pillow on it.

"Your Ladyship will prefer this chair, I am sure," Mr. Collins said.

Lady Catherine took a step toward Elizabeth, completely ignoring the parson.

"Miss Elizabeth," she said, watching her closely.

Elizabeth curtseyed and managed a sweet smile.

"I am glad to see that you are returned to the parsonage," Lady Catherine said, carefully studying Elizabeth's features. "Let it be a lesson to you not to stray too far all alone in the woods. It is unladylike and undignified."

"I thank you for your concern, Lady Catherine." Elizabeth said, her sarcasm completely lost on her Ladyship.

Lady Catherine sat on the chair prepared by Mr. Collins and began interrogating Mrs. Collins regarding her staff.

"Miss Elizabeth," col. Fitzwilliam approached her and bowed. "I hope you are feeling better."

Elizabeth noticed that the Colonel looked quite fatigued.

"Thank you, Colonel," She replied with a voice low enough only the Colonel could hear. "I can imagine you must have had a most trying day."

Col. Fitzwilliam looked appreciatively at Elizabeth and smiled wryly.

"You cannot possibly imagine," he said. "I did everything in my power to keep my aunt at Rosings. But once Mr. Collins arrived to announce that my cousin was well enough to leave his room, there was no stopping Lady Catherine from coming here."

"Mr. Collins' thoughtfulness has no bounds," Elizabeth uttered with embarrassment.

"Neither does my aunt's benevolence," Col. Fitzwilliam returned with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled in return.

"How is my cousin?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked. "Is it true that he left his room today?"

"He did leave his room. Mr. Collins' return to the parsonage was as noisy as you can imagine. He also had certain words of wisdom, which he felt was important to share with me upon his return. Unfortunately, your cousin heard Mr. Collins' words and came down to defend me." Elizabeth explained, blushing becomingly.

"I am sorry to have missed it," Col. Fitzwilliam said mischievously, not missing Elizabeth's blush. "It must have been quite entertaining."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Lord Paisley and Capt. Sandry joined us shortly after and Mr. Darcy spent some time with the gentlemen," Elizabeth continued.

"Another interesting conversation I missed," Col. Fitzwilliam said.

"Fortunately, Mr. Darcy has been staying in his room and resting since the gentlemen's departure."

"Has Dr. Jones been back to see him again?"

"Not yet, I am afraid."

"Fitzwilliam," Lady Catherine interrupted. "I want to see my nephew."

Elizabeth looked up at Col. Fitzwilliam apprehensively.

"Surely, you do not mean to go to his room, ma'am," Col. Fitzwilliam said with his usual calm demeanor. "Allow me to see if he is awake. I will bring you word of how he fares."

"No, I desire to see him myself directly," Lady Catherine said petulantly as she attempted to move from her seat.

"Lady Catherine," Elizabeth said, surprising the whole room and bringing Lady Catherine to a halt, "Mr. Jones, Mr. Darcy's valet informed us just minutes before your arrival that Mr. Darcy has finally fallen asleep after enduring a great deal of pain all day."

Lady Catherine looked at Elizabeth dubiously.

"What? Sleeping now? This is a very inconvenient time for a young man to fall asleep," Lady Catherine said, not at all pleased by the circumstances.

"I am in full agreement with you," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "But you know Darcy. He can be quite peculiar that way!"

Elizabeth stifled a laugh at Col. Fitzwilliam's sarcasm.

"My nephew is not peculiar, Fitzwilliam," Lady Catherine reprimanded. "If he chooses to sleep at this time of day, I am sure there must be an excellent explanation for it."

"I am sure, you are right. He was shot, after all," Col. Fitzwilliam reminded her.

"I am sure you will agree that Mr. Darcy's sleep is very important to his recovery and must not be interrupted for any reason," Elizabeth said cautiously.

Lady Catherine glared at Elizabeth, unable to argue with her reasoning.

"Very well," She finally conceded. "I will not wake him."

Elizabeth visibly relaxed as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"However," Lady Catherine said. "I will stay here until he awakens."

"But that could be a long wait, ma'am," Col. Fitzwilliam warned.

"I said I will wait, Fitzwilliam," Lady Catherine snapped. "My business with him is of utmost importance. You may go and see if he is awake. I want to speak with him as soon as he awakes."

Col. Fitzwilliam sighed in resignation.

"Very well, Lady Catherine," he said. "As you please."

Col. Fitzwilliam left the drawing room.

"Now, I need to speak to Miss Bennet," Lady Catherine said, "Alone."

Mr. Collins mouth gaped open and Mrs. Collins looked at her friend hesitantly. There was nothing to be done about it. Lady Catherine had asked for a private audience and she would brook no disappointment.

Minutes later, Elizabeth found herself alone with Lady Catherine in the drawing room. She prayed, that Mr. Darcy was not awakened by their voices. If he were to find out that his aunt wanted to speak to her privately, she was sure, wild horses could not keep him away from coming to her protection.

Elizabeth could feel the weight of her Ladyship's gaze upon herself. She would not be completely honest with herself if she said she was comfortable. But she was determined not to allow Lady Catherine to intimidate her. She was also determined to let her Ladyship speak first so as to not give her unnecessary information. She squared her shoulders and smiled at the formidable lady sitting across from her.

"Miss Bennet," Lady Catherine began. "I am sure I do not need to tell you how displeased I am about this situation you have managed to create."

Elizabeth raised a delicate eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon, ma'am," she said still smiling. "What situation are you referring to?"

"Do not be coy with me, young lady, I know everything. I know you were alone with Darcy last night for a period of time before Col. Fitzwilliam arrived at the parsonage."

Elizabeth blushed and looked down at her hands.

"Hanna, the maid, was also here," Elizabeth lied.

"She is hardly a chaperone, Miss Bennet. Surely you must know how improper and irreprehensible it is for a young maiden to spend time alone with a young man in an empty house," Lady Catherine reprimanded. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"The situation was not of my making, Lady Catherine," Elizabeth said. "Neither was it Mr. Darcy's."

"Of course it was not Darcy's choice to be alone with you," Lady Catherine snapped. "Why would he do something so ridiculous? To put himself in such a compromising situation with a woman so bellow his station."

"What are you accusing me of, ma'am?" Elizabeth asked indignantly.

"You purposely spent the night in this house with my nephew so you can claim that he compromised you and demand marriage."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. She was appalled by her Ladyship's insinuations.

"He was wounded," Elizabeth said, barely able to control her anger. "Did you really expect me to leave him here alone?"

Lady Catherine shrugged.

"I am sure it was not as bad as you make it seem," she said. "He is a young man, and of strong constitution. He would have managed on his own until the doctor or Fitzwilliam arrived."

"Lady Catherine," Elizabeth said, her voice shaking with feeling. "Mr. Darcy had just saved my life. Regardless of whether or not he could have managed on his own, I would not have left him even if it cost me my reputation."

"Let me be frank with you, Miss Bennet," Lady Catherine said. "He will not marry you to save your reputation and honor. "

Elizabeth smiled knowingly.

_"He nearly gave his life to do just that,"_ She thought, her heart full of love for the gentleman.

"I do not believe you give Mr. Darcy enough credit, ma'am."

"Do you seriously presume he will ever look at someone like you?"

"I do not dare presume anything," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Darcy has responsibilities toward his family. He will not forget those for anything or anyone."

"Mr. Darcy is a gentleman, ma'am," Elizabeth reminded Lady Catherine. "I trust that he follows what is honorable and right. And I will respect his decisions, whatever they may be."

Lady Catherine stared at Elizabeth, not at all happy with their conversation. Suddenly deciding to change her tactics, she smiled.

"You must not worry about your reputation, Miss Bennet. If word of this affair gets out, I will find you a respectable husband."

Elizabeth's eyes grew in astonishment at her Ladyship's words.

"I beg your pardon, ma'am?" She said, suddenly feeling tired and nauseated.

"You may not be very beautiful, but you have enough charms to recommend you to a young man who would be willing to marry you and save your reputation. I will of course show generosity to the young man and help him with a modest but respectful living."

"Lady Catherine, I do not appreciate your implications and your highhandedness. You are not related to me in any shape or form to decide my future for me. Furthermore, I am not a fallen woman, whose reputation needs rescuing by a patched up marriage."

It was Lady Catherine's turn to feel disoriented and confused.

"Well, I have never … " Lady Catherine said, indignantly.

"Neither have I," Elizabeth interrupted. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have had a very trying day. I will retire."

Elizabeth curtseyed and left the drawing room. She ran up the stairs straight to her room, closed the door firmly behind her, and threw herself on her bed. If was only then that she allowed for her suppressed anger and emotions to turn into tears and stream down her face.

"Fitzwilliam," she whispered his name into her pillow.

**When** Col. Fitzwilliam returned to the drawing room, he was accompanied by Doctor Jones, who had arrived earlier to check on his patient. Mr. and Mrs. Collins had also entered the room upon hearing the gentlemen's entrance.

"Lady Catherine," Doctor Jones bowed respectfully.

Lady Catherine nodded curtly, still irked by her conversation with Elizabeth.

"How is my nephew, Doctor?"

"I am happy to be able to tell you that Mr. Darcy is making an excellent recovery. There is nothing for your Ladyship to worry about."

"Then I will speak to him now," Lady Catherine said resolutely.

"I am afraid I have just given Mr. Darcy a considerable amount of laudanum, ma'am," Dr. Jones said apologetically. "He was in a great deal of pain, quite understandably of course. He will not wake up until tomorrow midday."

Lady Catherine looked very upset by the news. She had come with the intent of convincing Mr. Darcy to announce his engagement with Anne as to avoid any scandals involving Miss Elizabeth. She knew there was nothing she could do at that moment. She had to return on the following day and convince Darcy to come to his senses.

"Very well, doctor," Lady Catherine said as she stood. "I will return tomorrow.

"Excellent decision, ma'am," Dr. Jones said jovially.

"I want you to come to Rosings with me, doctor," She ordered. "Miss De Bourgh has been feeling the headache again."

"Of course, Lady Catherine," Doctor Jones said. "I will follow you in my own carriage, if you wish it."

"I do," Lady Catherine replied. "Fitzwilliam, are you coming?"

"Thank you. I think I would like to walk a little before dinner," Col. Fitzwilliam returned.

"Do not be late. I do not like tardiness," Lady Catherine said. "Mr. Collins, you have yet to show me your sermons for Sunday."

"I will bring it to Rosings directly, your Ladyship," Mr. Collins said nervously and walked out of the drawing room following Lady Catherine and Dr. Jones.

"Where is Miss Elizabeth?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked Mrs. Collins when they were alone.

"She has gone to her room," Mrs. Collins replied hesitantly. "I believe she was upset after her private talk with Lady Catherine."

"What private talk? When did this happen?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked nervously.

"Earlier, while you were upstairs with Mr. Darcy, Lady Catherine asked to speak to Eliza privately."

"Good God," Col. Fitzwilliam said, "This is bad. If Darcy hears about this, he will raise hell … forgive me, Mrs. Collins."

"That is quite alright, sir," Mrs. Collins said. "I take it you know about your cousin and my friend?"

"Yes," Col. Fitzwilliam said with a smile. "Darcy told me about their secret engagement just now. I do not blame them for keeping it a secret. My aunt will not relent. She wants Darcy for her son in law."

"How can I help?" Mrs. Collins asked. "Eliza is quite upset."

"I believe the only person who can console her is my cousin," Col. Fitzwilliam said.

"But is Mr. Darcy not asleep, having consumed so much laudanum?"

Col. Fitzwilliam smiled mischievously.

"I do not believe Darcy has ever consumed laudanum in his entire life."

"But the doctor …" Mrs. Collins said, and suddenly understanding dawning on her, she laughed. "Dr. Jones sounded so convincing."

"Dr. Jones is a good man and he knows my aunt very well," Col. Fitzwilliam explained.

"So, Mr. Darcy is awake?" Mrs. Collins confirmed.

"Yes. He is awake and desirous to see Miss Elizabeth," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "Do you think you can arrange that, Mrs. Collins?"

"I believe so, Col. Fitzwilliam," Mrs. Collins said, her eyes shining with humor. "I believe I will go to my sister's room to spend some time with her."

"Excellent," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "I will notify my cousin's valet, and I will then walk to Rosings."

"Then, no one will know if the other occupants of the house should spend some time together."

"I am, as always, quite impressed by your good sense, Mrs. Collins," Col. Fitzwilliam said as he bowed over her hand.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everybody**

**I am proud and excited and humbled and happy to announce that this story now has received over a 1000 reviews. Can you believe it? I am speechless, which is rarity in my case :P**

**So, here you are, my faithful reviewer and good friends. Chapter 23 is full of Lizzy/Darcy fluff and I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Love**

**ps. keep the reviews coming :P**

Chapter 23

Mr. Rogers entered his master's bedroom with no little trepidation. Mr. Darcy was on the bed, his eyes closed, and his expression distressed by the pain in his shoulder. He was awake, however, and he opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Has her ladyship left, Rogers?" He asked his valet.

"Yes, sir," Mr. Rogers said attempting to sound calm. "So have Dr. Jones, Mr. Collins, and Col. Fitzwilliam."

"I wonder why Richard left so soon!" Mr. Darcy said softly.

"_Probably because he was afraid to deliver the news in person and face your wrath. He left me to do that," _Mr. Rogers thought begrudgingly_._

"What is the matter, Rogers?" Mr. Darcy asked, as if reading his valet's thoughts.

"What do you mean, sir?" Mr. Rogers replied, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible.

"You have folded and unfolded that handkerchief you are holding at least three times since you came in. Now, I know you are meticulous, but I have a feeling that you are uneasy about something," Mr. Darcy said with a raised eyebrow.

Mr. Rogers swallowed nervously.

"Well, sir, I do not quite know how to tell you. I'm afraid you will be upset."

"I suggest you tell me everything and without delay, Rogers," Mr. Darcy said as he pushed against his right hand and sat up in bed.

"Yes, sir," Mr. Rogers said, knowing full well that his master's angry outburst was eminent. "It seems something has upset Miss Bennet greatly."

"What do you mean by 'upset' Rogers? What has happened" Mr. Darcy said, his eyes full of concern.

"It appears that Lady Catherine asked for a private meeting with Miss Bennet in the drawing room earlier."

"What?" Mr. Darcy ejaculated. He stood and began pacing the room, his body rigid and his eyes ablaze with anger. "What did she want?"

"As to that, sir," Mr. Rogers responded hurriedly. "No one knows about the nature of their conversation. However, the young lady was seen by Mrs. Collins to have left the drawing distressed. She has not left her room since."

"And where were you when all this happened? Did I not tell you to keep an eye on her for me, Rogers?" Darcy asked with his most intimidating voice.

"I was here, sir, assisting Dr. Jones with cleaning your wound and changing the bandages," Mr. Rogers said softly. "Forgive me, Mr. Darcy. I did not know what was happening downstairs."

Mr. Darcy closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I am sorry, Rogers," he said when he opened his eyes. "I did not mean to berate you. Of course you were ignorant if what was happening downstairs, just as I was."

"I understand sir," Mr. Rogers said with a reassuring smile. "Mrs. Collins is in her sister's room, sir. And she is likely to remain there for a while."

Mr. Darcy stared at his valet with confusion. Mr. Rogers simply stared back at his master waiting for understanding to dawn on him. It did not take Mr. Darcy long to understand the significance and implications of his valet's words.

"It seems Mrs. Collins has been taken into confidence by Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy concluded with a smile.

"Yes, sir," Mr. Rogers said. "And she seems to be quite accommodating."

"I have to see Miss Bennet, Rogers," Mr. Darcy said, his face full of concern again. "Now."

**Elizabeth** stood from her bed and walked toward the window. She dried her tears as she watched Lady Catherine's carriage drive away followed by Dr. Jones' carriage. She took a deep breath to calm her emotions. She was surprised by her emotional reaction to Lady Catherine's words. Although, she had been strong in front of the formidable lady, once she was alone in her room, she was no longer able to contain herself. She had cried miserably. Elizabeth could not understand the source of all her anger and sorrow. She was betrothed to an excellent man, whom she loved dearly. Surely, she must be happy, ecstatic even. Then why was she being so emotional?

A soft knock on her bedroom door brought her out of her reverie.

"Who is it?" she asked softly.

"It is Fitzwilliam," came the soft voice of her beloved. "May I come in?"

To say Elizabeth was shocked would not do her feelings justice at that moment. She was unable to move, unable to speak, barely able to breathe. Fortunately for her, Mr. Darcy did not walk away when she did not reply. Instead, he opened the door softly, entered quickly and closed the door firmly behind him. Elizabeth was struck by the thought that this was the second time Mr. Darcy had entered her bedroom. The intimacy of having him in her room brought a deep blush to her face. Fortunately for her, the room was almost dark, as the sun was setting and she had yet to light the candles in her room. Mr. Darcy stood at the entrance of the room watching her, his expression also hidden by the darkness.

"Do not be alarmed," he said softly. "Rogers is outside. He will knock as soon as anyone comes looking for either of us."

Elizabeth nodded, still unable to speak.

"Why is your room so dark? Why are the candles not lit yet?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Oh," Elizabeth said shakily. "I was just about to light them myself."

She moved toward the table, upon which was a candle. He too had moved and as she reached out to light the candle, his hand enveloped hers.

"Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy whispered her name caressingly.

And that was her undoing. She threw herself in his arms as fresh tears came streaming down her face. Mr. Darcy held her close, cradling her head on his chest, and whispering endearments in her ears.

"My darling, please do not cry so. I cannot endure your tears," Mr. Darcy whispered as he kissed Elizabeth's hair.

"I am sorry, Fitzwilliam. I do not know what has come over me," Elizabeth said as she began to move away. But Mr. Darcy held her tight, not allowing her to leave his embrace. He pulled out his handkerchief and gently dried her face. Elizabeth smiled shyly at him.

"Dearest, will you tell me what happened?" He said as he kissed her hair.

"After Col. Fitzwilliam left us to check on your progress, Lady Catherine asked to speak to me alone. She … she accused me of staging the events in a way as to make it seem that I have been compromised by you, in order to force you into marrying me."

"Go on," he said tightly. "What else did my _dear_ aunt have to say on the occasion?"

Elizabeth looked up at him with alarm. His face was dark with anger and indignation.

"She warned me that you would never marry me, as I was below your notice and you had responsibilities toward your family. Although, she did not mention her name, I believe she was speaking of your understanding with Miss de Bourgh."

Mr. Darcy placed a finger under Elizabeth's chin and raised her head to make her look up at him.

"I do not have any understanding with Anne. She is my cousin and nothing more. You are the only woman I have ever loved and the only woman I have ever desired as my wife. You _must_ know that, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's tears ran down her face as she hid her face in his shirt once again.

"My love," Mr. Darcy said gently, "Surely, you do not believe my aunt can ever stop me from marrying you?"

"She looked quite determined," Elizabeth said softly.

"She has no power over me, Elizabeth. I am my own master," Mr. Darcy said firmly.

"I know, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said forcing herself to stop crying. "I know it is very nonsensical of me. I cannot understand why I am being so ridiculous about it. I have been such a silly goose today."

"You are not silly. You are just tired and emotional," Mr. Darcy said reassuringly. "You have experienced a very traumatic few days. Of course you feel unsettled. But, you have been so brave through it all.

"I have?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," Mr. Darcy said with a smile. "And I am so very proud of you."

"You are?" Elizabeth asked again.

"Indeed. Only, I wish you would stop hiding your beautiful face in my shirt and look up at me," Mr. Darcy said playfully.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked as she looked up at him.

"Because I want to kiss you," Mr. Darcy said, his tone and his gaze suddenly different from before.

"Oh!" Was all Elizabeth could say, suddenly feeling lightheaded.

"Quite," Mr. Darcy responded as he placed one hand on the side of her face, lowered his head and kissed her lips.

His other hand wrapped around her body pulling her closer to him as his demanding lips continued to taste her lips, giving and demanding pleasure in equal amounts. When he finally pulled his lips away, Elizabeth was barely able to stand. Her hands held on to his arms to support her weight as she struggled to open her eyes. Mr. Darcy was gazing down at her, his eyes dark with passion, and his smile, a clear indication of how aware he was of the power he had over her.

"You have a very interesting way to reassure me, sir," Elizabeth said reverting to humor to calm nerves.

"You have seen nothing yet, my love," Mr. Darcy said as he gently kissed her eyes, her nose and the corner of her lips. "I am going to spend the rest of my life reassuring you of my love in the most pleasurable ways."

Elizabeth blushed crimson and gasped softly as he kissed the skin just behind her ear. Her hands, quite out of her control and of their own accord, travelled up and wrapped behind his neck. His lips travelled down her throat, and Elizabeth was aware of a sensation, quite new to her, deep within her body, responding to him, needing him, needing his touch. Her entire body was alive to where his lips touched her skin. His hand reached up and deftly undid her clips, as one by one, her curls came cascading down her back. He stopped kissing her and pulled his head back and watched her with pleasure. Elizabeth blushed at his stare and the unspoken passion it held.

"You are so beautiful," Mr. Darcy said, combing his fingers through her hair. "I love your hair, Elizabeth. I love your magnificent eyes. I love your sweet lips. I love your intoxicating scent. I love you."

Elizabeth smiled lovingly at him.

"They are all yours," she said shyly. "My hair, my eyes, my lips, they all belong to you. I belong to you."

"You belong _with_ me, my love," Mr. Darcy corrected, his voice husky and low.

Mr. Darcy pulled her closer as his hungry lips devoured hers again. Elizabeth, overcome by her need for him, responded passionately. His fingers travelled up and down her back, sending shivers of delight throughout her body. Her moans of pleasure made him bolder, hungrier and more demanding. But he was experienced enough to know that he had to stop. He was well aware of the fact that he was in full command of her body, and that she trusted him implicitly. He would not betray her trust, no matter how desperately he needed her at that moment. So, he slowly and gently pulled away, still holding her firmly in his arms, supporting her and allowing their passion to slowly subside.

"I sincerely hope you do not desire a long engagement, my love," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled.

"And what would you do if I did desire a long engagement?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I cannot deny you anything, dearest. You shall have all your heart desires. But you should also be willing to live with the consequences."

"Oh?" Elizabeth asked, knowing full well that the gentleman's words had an underlying implication. "And what might the consequences of a long engagement be, sir?"

"Well, you cannot possibly expect me to be a perfect gentleman all the time, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said. "Not when so much beauty is before me."

His eyes raked over her body suggestively and his smile deepened enough for his dimples to appear.

Elizabeth blushed at his words and his gaze.

"For shame, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said breathlessly. "You are making me blush."

"I love your blushes," he said and kissed her gently once again.

_"I will be forever blushing if you continue to look at me that way,"_ Elizabeth thought privately.

In an effort to calm his passion, Mr. Darcy busied himself with lighting the candle on the table. Elizabeth watched him quietly, thinking how domestic and how wonderful it felt, him being in her bedroom, lighting the candles for her. She smiled and blushed at the thought that he will be in her bedroom frequently once they were married.

"Elizabeth, we should announce our engagement," Mr. Darcy said, gently caressing her face, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, no!" Elizabeth said apprehensively. "That would make things worse."

"I do not see how things can become worse than they are at the moment," Mr. Darcy said angrily. "You are to be my wife. But because we have not announced it, my aunt gives herself the right to attack your honor or to suggest that I have an understanding with another woman. I understand why you do not want the news in the papers until I have spoken to your father. But we can share our news with Lady Catherine privately to put an end to this situation."

"Even if we were to tell your aunt of our understanding, it would not stop her resentment toward me, Fitzwilliam. If anything, it would make her more determined in her plans."

"What plans?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Oh … er….," Elizabeth said nervously, "Never mind."

"What plans, Elizabeth?" Mr. Darcy asked with more force.

"It is nothing I am sure," Elizabeth said trying in vain to sound nonchalant about it. "It was something she said in a moment of anger. Surely, she does not mean to carry it through."

Mr. Darcy held Elizabeth's face up to look at him.

"Tell me the truth, Elizabeth," he said, his voice no longer gentle. "What did she say?"

"She … she offered to find me a suitable man, who would be willing to … save my honor by … marrying me, if news of this affair at Sandry Hall should ruin my reputation."

Mr. Darcy stared at her, dumbfounded and shaken, as if he had been hit hard across the face. For the first time since entering her room, he stepped away from her and walked toward the window.

"A suitable man?" Mr. Darcy asked. His voice was filled with resentment. "And how would her Ladyship arrange this?"

"She suggested that my charms and her generosity would be enough to induce a young man to matrimony," Elizabeth said softly.

"She means to buy you a husband?" he asked acidly, his words laced with anger and sarcasm. "And what was your response to her Ladyship's generous and thoughtful offer?"

"I refused her offer, of course," Elizabeth said, afraid of his reaction. "I told her that she is unrelated to me and as such has no right to make such decisions for me. I told her that my reputation was in tact and did not need to be rescued."

Mr. Darcy began pacing the length of the room like a wild animal. Elizabeth sat on the bed, quietly and nervously watching him. He was quite angry and his demeanor intimidated Elizabeth.

"Fitzwilliam," she called his name gently.

But he was too upset and too lost in his thoughts to respond. Indeed, it did not even seem as if he had heard her.

"Fitzwilliam, stop pacing please," Elizabeth spoke again. "You are making me dizzy."

He stopped this time. However, he still wouldn't look at her. She stood and walked toward him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she took a deep breath and addressed him gently.

"Fitzwilliam, please talk to me. Are you upset with me?"

Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, he wrapped her tightly in his arms, almost crushing her against his chest.

"Of course not," he whispered. "Why would you even think that?"

"You are so angry!" Elizabeth explained. "You didn't even respond when I called your name."

"I am sorry, my darling," he said gravely. "I am angry and upset, but not with you. I am angry because of what my aunt has put you through. No wonder you were so shaken after her visit. She disrespected you, accused you of things I dare not mention. And then she had the indecency to offer to arrange a marriage for you."

"Maybe she really meant well," Elizabeth said, not even convincing herself. "Maybe she truly meant to save my reputation."

"You are too intelligent to believe that, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said as he took her hand and walked toward the bed. They sat on the bed beside each other, her hand firmly held by his.

"She wants to arrange a marriage for you to stop me from offering for you. She may not know of my feelings for you, but she knows enough of my character to know that I would offer for you at a mere suggestion of your reputation being in danger."

"She is decided to have you for her son in low," Elizabeth said.

"Well, she is doomed to be disappointed because I am determined to be Mrs. Bennet's son in low," Mr. Darcy said and then smiled mischievously.

"Be careful what you wish for, sir," Elizabeth warned archly. "My mother's antics can put Lady Catherin's to shame."

"Your mother may be a little … er," Mr. Darcy began but was unable to finish.

"Ridiculous? Exhausting? Irrational?" Elizabeth suggested impishly.

"Let us say different," Mr. Darcy said, his eyes dancing with humor. "But at least she is not vindictive. She_ is_ a little too loud for my comfort, but I would happily be her son in low. It is a small price to pay to have the honor of being your husband."

Elizabeth smiled at him lovingly and awarded him with a gentle kiss.

"I need to deal with Lady Catherine right away," Mr. Darcy said, his face once again serious.

"What should we do?" Elizabeth asked.

"We?" Mr. Darcy asked. "Oh, no, my dear. You are not doing anything. In fact, I am going to make sure that you will no longer be anywhere near my aunt. At least, not until after we are married."

"But how? What do you mean to do?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly.

"You will have to trust me, Elizabeth."

"But are you not going to tell me?" Elizabeth asked again not at all comfortable by the gleam in his eyes. "You are not going to confront her, are you?

"No," Mr. Darcy said. "Not yet. There will be a time and a place for confrontation. But not while you are still here."

"Do you mean to send me away?" Elizabeth asked incredulously.

"Yes," Mr. Darcy replied. "I am sending you to London."

"But, I am not scheduled to leave for another week!"

"Whom is your sister staying with in London?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"With my aunt and uncle. I am scheduled to travel to London, stay with them for a few days and travel back home with Jane."

"You can tell Mr. and Mrs. Collins that your sister really misses you and that your relatives in London want to spend some time with you before you travel back to Hertfordshire."

"But I was supposed to travel with Miss Lucas. She may not want to leave her sister so soon just to keep me company."

"Do you need her company in London?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"No. Not particularly. But, we are travelling coach, sir. I would prefer not to be alone," Elizabeth explained.

"You are not travelling coach, Elizabeth." Mr. Darcy said in a matter of fact way.

"I am not?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow. "Then how am I supposed to go to London?"

"You will be travelling in my carriage, of course."

"What are you saying, Fitzwilliam? I could not possibly travel with you," Elizabeth said, surprised by his words.

"You are not travelling with me," Mr. Darcy clarified. "You are travelling in my carriage, accompanied by a maid and a footman."

"What maid? Who is the footman?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Hanna and Jimmy, of course," Mr. Darcy said proudly. "They will both be working for us, either at our London house, or at Pemberley."

The fact that he had used "us" and "our" in his speech did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth. It warmed her heart to know that he already thought of his possessions as theirs.

"It is wonderful that you have offered them jobs," Elizabeth said with approval. "We owe them greatly. But why can I not travel coach with Hanna?"

"Do not be ridiculous, Elizabeth. Do you think I would ever allow you to ever travel coach again?" Mr. Darcy said, shaking his head at her.

"Allow me?" Elizabeth asked with a crooked smile. "Do you mean I need your permission?"

"Yes, my dear wife to be," Mr. Darcy said as he moved closer to Elizabeth. "I know how independent you are, and I love you for it. But as your husband, I reserve the right to exercise my authority over you at times."

"Oh?" Elizabeth said with an arch smile. "And do I have to obey whatever you say?"

"You will have to trust me and to oblige me when I ask you to do something," Mr. Darcy said as he caressed her face with his fingers.

"And why should I do that?" Elizabeth asked, her skin tingling at his touch.

"Because I do it for you," Mr. Darcy said as he kissed her eyelids. "You have been ordering me around, telling me when to eat, what to eat, and when to sleep. And I have been obeying your demands, because I trust you. Now, you will do the same for me, because you trust me and you know I only want what is best for you."

"I am not sure if can become accustomed to obedience," Elizabeth warned playfully and gasped with pleasure as he kissed her ear.

"I can be very persistent and quite convincing, my love," He said and kissed her lips firmly, putting an end to her arguments.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello All,**

**Here is another Chapter which sets the stage for the next few which will be eventful. **

**Thank you as always for your lovely reviews and comments. I love that you love this Darcy. I am trying to stay true to what I believe Austen's Darcy is. But of course he does behave a little differently because we are seeing him in a very different setting and under very different circumstances. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think. Oh, and as for the Sandry's, you will have to wait and see :P**

**Enjoy **

Chapter 24

Mr. Darcy woke up the following morning feeling stronger and well rested. Although his shoulder still hurt, he knew he was well on his way to full recovery. He was delighted with the time he had spent with his beloved the previous night, pleased to have been able to show her the love and support she needed and to sooth her and bring back her joyful spirit. He was also ecstatic at their closeness.

He knew from early on, that he was physically attracted to her. Everything about her aroused the most sensual passions in him. However, to know that she not only welcomed but also reciprocated his attentions was a most gratifying experience for him. He reflected that he was indeed the most fortunate man in his choice of wife. She matched him not only in intellect and sense, but also in the physical pleasures a partner could give and receive. He reminded himself that he had to control his urges greatly as he did not want to scare her. There would be plenty of time for them to explore their pleasures once they were married.

Mr. Darcy had discussed his plans regarding Miss Sandry with Elizabeth. She was not at all happy at first, and was not afraid to express her displeasure. However, once Mr. Darcy explained his reasons and reservations, she had accepted his decision, albeit reluctantly. Mr. Darcy was very glad to have convinced Elizabeth to heed his words and to leave Hunsford earlier than originally planned. He did not want to give Lady Catherine the opportunity to disrespect Elizabeth again. He would deal with his aunt as soon as Elizabeth left the parsonage for London. They had planned for her to depart from Hunsford in two days.

_"Will you miss me?" he had asked, his face suddenly years younger._

_"I will," She had admitted shyly. "Although, I cannot imagine why! You have been so highhanded in this whole affair, making decisions for me, and demanding my obedience and using methods to convince me that are quite unfair." Elizabeth's arch smile filled his heart with so much joy._

_"My poor Elizabeth," he had said as he played with her curls. "Have I been so bad?" His tone was somber, but the glint in his eyes spoke of his humor. His fingers gently caressed her cheek._

_"You have been a tyrant," she had responded blushing at his intimate touch._

_"I know I have," He had said, leaning forward and tracing light kisses along her jawline. She had gasped with pleasure. _

_"It must have been so hard for you, being told what to do and having to endure with an overbearing tyrant like me." Mr. Darcy had said, cupping her face with his hand and drawing her close._

_ She had closed her eyes offering her lips in anticipation of another wave of passion. But he was not done tormenting her, yet. _

_"You should take solace in knowing that as you learn to obey me, I shall become less of a tyrant," he had said with a wicked look upon his face. _

_She opened her eyes in shock and indignation, only to be more shocked by a passionate kiss that made her forget all the witty words she meant to impart on the gentleman. _

_"Do you not see, Elizabeth," he had said as he finally let go of her now swollen lips, "that you have the ultimate control in this relationship?" _

_"I do?" Elizabeth had asked breathlessly._

_"Yes, my love," he had said with a smile that almost made Elizabeth swoon. "I only demand control in order to ensure your safety and wellbeing. But you, my sweet, are in full command of my heart."_

_Elizabeth's eyes had become moist by unshed tears. She had placed a hand on his heart and had smiled her unique smile that was his and his alone. _

_"Your heart is safe with me, Fitzwilliam."_

_He had leaned his forehead against hers and had closed his eyes, breathing in her heavenly scent. _

His pleasurable reverie was interrupted as Mr. Rogers entered carrying his breakfast tray.

Two hours later, Mr. Darcy was bathed, shaven, and dressed, sitting on a chair by the fireplace and smiling at Lord Paisley's humorous rendition of Mr. Collins' adventures with the cook.

"Julian, that is quite enough," Mr. Darcy said with mock disapproval. "I am sure he was not as ridiculous as you make him out to be."

"That is rich coming from you, Darcy," Lord Paisley said with a smirk. "You dismissed the man out of his own drawing room."

Col. Fitzwilliam chuckled.

"I can well believe that," he said jovially. "Darcy could dismiss the Prince Regent himself, if he is in one of his moods."

"I feel sorry for the future Mrs. Darcy," Lord Paisley said mischievously, carefully studying his friend's reaction. "I do worry for her happiness and wellbeing."

"I appreciate your concern, Julian," Mr. Darcy smiled at Lord Paisley knowingly. "But the only person who should worry for Mrs. Darcy's happiness and wellbeing is Mr. Darcy."

Lord Paisley bowed and gracefully accepted the hit.

"Gentlemen," Mr. Farley said demanding the attention of the room, "Now that we are all here, I need to speak to you about my investigation into this matter,"

"Yes, you see gentlemen, our friend, Mr. Farley, has become quite a sleuth lately," Lord Paisley smiled with mischief. "After this case is closed, I fully intend to commission him to look into the case of the missing bottles of brandy in my house."

Col. Fitzwilliam smiled at Lord Paisley's jest.

"One does not need a detective to know what is happening to your bottles of brandy, Julian," Mr. Darcy said with a wry smile. "With the company you keep in London, it is a wonder that it is only your brandy that goes missing."

"You are too severe on the rest of us, Darcy," Lord Paisley said as he bowed to his friend in deference. "But then, you have always been the righteous one."

"Please tell us what you have found, Mr. Farley," Mr. Darcy said, ignoring Lord Paisley. "Have you found something new about the case?"

"I have," Mr. Trevor said. "As you know, I have taken over the investigation of this case. And although I am well aware that it is your wish to conclude this affair quietly, I believe it my responsibility to know and present you with all the facts."

"I appreciate that greatly, Mr. Farley," Mr. Darcy said. "You may rest assured that that is what I desire as well."

"Until yesterday, it was our understanding that Miss Sandry was responsible for the murder of three gunmen and Captain Worthing."

"Have you found any evidence as to discredit our assumption?" Mr. Darcy asked, gently rubbing his throbbing shoulder.

"I am afraid so," Mr. Farley replied. "You see, I was only able to find three pistols that had been recently fired. One was given to me by the young footman, Jimmy, who had wrestled it out of Miss Sandry after she shot you."

"And the other two?" Lord Paisley asked curiously.

"We found them both in the study, where the bodies were."

"I fail to understand how the number and location of the guns change the facts!" Col. Fitzwilliam said.

"Let me ask you this, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Farley said. "When you were in the study with the men earlier that evening, how many pistols did you see in all?"

Mr. Darcy thought for a minute.

"I had one, which I had borrowed from Col. Fitzwilliam. Each of the gunmen had one. So did Captain Worthing."

"That would be five pistols in total. Would it not?" Mr. Farley asked.

"Yes, what is that to do with anything, Trevor?" Lord Paisley asked impatiently. "I am becoming increasingly bored by all this."

"Do you not see? Two pistols are unaccounted for," Mr. Trevor explained.

"I have my own pistol here, Mr. Trevor," Mr. Darcy said. "But I do not know how to explain the other missing pistol."

"I ask again," Col. Fitzwilliam said restlessly. "How is that important to this case?"

"It is important," Mr. Darcy said uncomfortably, "because it suggests there is yet another party involved in this affair that we have not apprehended."

Mr. Farley looked at Mr. Darcy with a mixture of appreciation and respect.

"I knew you would see it too, Mr. Darcy," he said.

"A fourth gunman?" Lord Paisley asked, now fully interested in the conversation. "But how can that be? No one mentioned a fourth person. Not even Miss Sandry!"

"Do you believe this fourth man shares the blame for the murders with Miss Sandry?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked Mr. Farley.

"It would certainly be more plausible," Mr. Farley said gravely.

"And it would also explain the missing gun," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "Whoever this fourth gunman is, he must have taken the gun with him."

"But we are not even certain of the existence of a fourth man," Lord Paisley argued.

"There was a fourth gunman," Mr. Darcy said firmly.

"How do you know, Darcy?" Lord Paisley asked.

"When we were in the woods," Mr. Darcy explained, "and before we came across Sandry, we heard horses and hid behind some hedges, thinking they were the two fugitives we were warned about. But there were more than two riders, and I naturally assumed they were farmers and stable hands. They were in fact the gunmen Worthing had hired to hunt down and murder Mr. Ross and Captain Sandry. There were four of them. I do not know why it did not occur to me earlier, but I am absolutely positive of it."

"Would you be able to recognize him if you saw him again?" Mr. Farley asked hopefully.

"No," Mr. Darcy shook his head. "They rode by us so quickly, I was barely able to see their faces."

"If we are to conclude that there is indeed a fourth gunman," Lord Paisley said, "it means we have a dangerous man on the loose. I do not mind telling you, this makes things dreadfully unpleasant and inconvenient."

Col. Fitzwilliam nodded in agreement.

"Do you believe him to be at Sandry Hall still?" Lord Paisley asked Mr. Farley.

"I do not know," Mr. Farley replied. "It is very hard to say."

"Darcy, you are awfully quiet," Col. Fitzwilliam observed. "What are you thinking?"

Mr. Darcy looked up at his cousin pensively, his face hard to read.

"The fact that Miss Sandry did not divulge the existence of a fourth man is quite significant," he said as he rubbed his chin. "For some reason, she is protecting him."

"Maybe he has threatened her," Mr. Farley suggested.

"Maybe," Mr. Darcy said doubtfully, "However, Miss Sandry is now under her brother's protection. Surely she could give that man away as the sole culprit in this whole affair. But she did not do that! She took responsibility for it all."

"You are not suggesting that she may be in love with this man?" Lord Paisley asked incredulously.

"No," Mr. Darcy said with a wry smile. "I do not think her actions are in any way selfless or born out of love. She is not that kind of woman."

"Then what other explanation is there?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"This man, whoever he is, serves a purpose in her schemes," Mr. Darcy said and shrugged. "I do not know what that purpose is."

"And when he serves his purpose," Lord Paisley said, "she will do away with him like the others."

"Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "Knowing what we know makes matters much more perplexing."

"Are you still intent on keeping her at Sandry Hall?" Lord Paisley asked.

"More than ever," Mr. Darcy replied. "Now that we know she has another accomplice, we cannot afford to let her out of our sight. At least until we apprehend the other man."

"I agree with Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said, "We have to monitor her closely."

"I will take care of that," Mr. Farley announced proudly. "I have already put in place careful security measures. All her comings and goings are being monitored."

"I knew we could rely on you Trevor," Lord Paisley said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I have to speak to Miss Bennet," Mr. Darcy said as he stood from his chair.

"She is not at the parsonage, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam informed his cousin and was suddenly reminded of having had a very similar conversation with Mr. Darcy only two days ago.

"Not at the parsonage?" Mr. Darcy asked apprehensively as he walked toward the door. "Where is she?"

"When we arrived earlier, we were told by Mrs. Collins that Miss Bennet has gone for a walk," Col. Fitzwilliam explained following his cousin out of the room leaving the other two men behind, one smiling in amusement and the other blinking with confusion.

"What just happened?" Mr. Farley asked his friend.

"_That_, my dear Trevor, is what happens when a usually stoic and self-possessed man loses his equilibrium and falls utterly and completely in love," Lord Paisley replied with his usual smile, and followed the other two gentlemen downstairs at a lazy pace. Mr. Farley, not quite understanding Lord Paisley's words nor Mr. Darcy's behavior, shook his head and followed suit.

**Elizabeth** had gone to sleep, smiling at the memory of Mr. Darcy's parting kiss. She had dreamed of being embraced by him. She had woken up, still able to smell his masculine scent on herself. She had gone on a long, peaceful walk, under the watchful eyes of Mr. Rogers who had kept a respectful distance away from her to allow her privacy. Upon her return, she was told that Mr. Darcy's friends and cousin were visiting him in his room. Much to her pleasure and relief, she was told that Mr. Collins had gone to Rosins to show the new draft of his sermons.

"Apparently, Lady Catherine was not pleased with the first draft last night," Mrs. Collins explained, offering Elizabeth a cup of tea, as the three ladies sat in the drawing room.

"How fortunate for Mr. Collins to have such a knowledgeable critic in Lady Catherine who is always ready and willing to share her unlimited and undisputed knowledge," Elizabeth commented with a smile.

"Indeed," Mrs. Lucas returned her smile. "You look very happy today, Elizabeth."

"I _am_ very happy, Charlotte," Elizabeth replied.

"Did you have a pleasant evening in your room last night?" Mrs. Collins asked mischievously, making Elizabeth blush.

"What were you doing in your room all by yourself the entire evening, Lizzy?" Maria Lucas asked. "Were you not bored?"

Mrs. Collins had to stifle a laugh at her sister's words and Elizabeth's embarrassed look.

"I am sure Eliza was not bored," Mrs. Collins said wickedly. "Excited, nervous, and gloriously happy, perhaps, but bored? No. I cannot imagine that."

Miss Lucas, unable to understand her sister's words, shrugged, "I will be in the garden," she said and left the drawing room.

"That was very unkind of you, embarrassing me with your words, Charlotte," Elizabeth admonished, but her eyes where full of humor.

"Why, my dear Eliza! Whatever do you mean?" Mrs. Collins asked with mock innocence.

"You are incorrigible, Charlotte," Elizabeth said and laughed merrily.

However, her laughter was interrupted as the door to the drawing room opened abruptly and Mr. Darcy stepped inside followed by Col. Fitzwilliam. Elizabeth did not have time to conjecture as to why her fiancé looked so upset. He walked directly to her and ignoring the other occupants in the room, took her hand in his.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" He asked with great emotion.

"I am perfectly fine," she said blushing at his attention in front of his cousin and her friend.

"What is the matter? What has upset you so?" Elizabeth asked, ignoring the meaningful looks exchanged between the Colonel and Mrs. Collins.

"I was told you had gone out," Mr. Darcy explained. "Were you alone?"

"Is that what has upset you?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him, but then smiled reassuringly.

"I did go for a much needed walk this morning. I was not entirely alone. It seems Mr. Rogers is also an excellent walker and shares my interest in the activity." Elizabeth said archly. "Interestingly, he chose to walk along the same paths as I did. So in a way, we shared a walk together, but not quite."

"I had asked Rogers to accompany you on your walks," Mr. Darcy admitted sheepishly. "There have been new developments in the case and I need to speak to you about them."

Hearing footsteps approaching the room, Mr. Darcy reluctantly released Elizabeth's hand and stepped back. Remembering his manners, he bowed to Mrs. Collins with a smile.

"Please forgive me, Mrs. Collins," He said. "How are you this morning?"

"Miss Elizabeth," Lord Paisley interrupted as he walked in with his charming smile. "How well you look this morning!"

"Thank you my lord," Elizabeth replied and curtseyed. "I enjoyed a wonderfully long walk this morning."

"The fresh air and exercise certainly become you," He complimented her and then bowed to Mrs. Collins.

"Miss Bennet," came Mr. Darcy's voice, "May I present my friend Mr. Farley?"

Mr. Farley who was standing behind Lord Paisley, stepped forward and bowed politely.

"Good morning, Miss Bennet."

"How do you do, Mr. Farley? I understand we owe you greatly for your assistance with this case," Elizabeth said with her usual charm.

"Anything I can do in the service of a friend is always a pleasure. Both Col. Fitzwilliam and Mr. Darcy are long-time acquaintances."

Elizabeth smiled at Col. Fitzwilliam.

"Good morning, Colonel."

"Good morning, Miss Bennet. I am sorry I did not have the chance to say goodbye to you last evening. I was told you had gone to your room to rest. I hope you are feeling better now," Col. Fitzwilliam said as he studied her face with genuine concern.

"I am, Colonel," Elizabeth said with a smile. "I appreciate your concern. I was rather weary yesterday. I am told that it is normal to feel a little anxiety after what we experienced. However, it was also brought to my attention that I am very much loved and cared for, and so you see, I am in much better spirits today."

Col. Fitzwilliam's smile was indicative of his understanding of her words. Elizabeth glanced in Mr. Darcy's direction and was rewarded by an adoring gaze and a guarded smile. His earlier worries seemed to have receded for the moment.

"My dear Mrs. Collins," Came Mr. Collins' voice as he stumbled into the drawing room, "I have excellent news. We …" He froze mid-sentence upon seeing the other occupants in the room.

"Lord Paisley, Mr. Darcy, Col. Fitzwilliam," He said as he sank into a seep bow. "Forgive me. I did not know we had the pleasure of your company."

"This is Mr. Farley of Durham Place," Mr. Darcy introduced. "Mr. Farley, this is Mr. Collins."

Mr. Collins bowed to the gentleman and smiled.

"It is a pleasure, sir," Mr. Farley said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Farley. Indeed I am …"

"Tell us the excellent news, Mr. Collins," Lord Paisley interrupted.

"I beg your pardon, my lord?" Mr. Collins asked nervously.

"You came in determined to deliver an excellent news to Mrs. Collins," Lord Paisley reminded him.

"Oh, yes," Mr. Collins said. "Of course. I was about to inform Mrs. Collins that we have been invited to Rosings for dinner."

"Oh, yes," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "I almost forgot. I was charged to deliver Lady Catherine's invitation to Lord Paisley and Mr. Farley as well."

"But how wonderful of Lady Catherine," Lord Paisley said. "It sounds like a fabulous way to spend the evening. I trust you will also be there, Miss Elizabeth?"

"I … er …," Elizabeth began, but did not know how to respond. She could feel Mr. Darcy's dark gaze upon her. "I believe I will stay at the parsonage and rest tonight."

"What?" Mr. Collins exclaimed with disbelief. "How can you say that, cousin Elizabeth? You cannot possibly refuse Lady Catherine's generous offer?"

"I am in complete agreement with Mr. Collins," Lord Paisley said, noticing Elizabeth's reluctance. "I insist that you come tonight and honor us with a song. I am looking forward to hearing you sing."

Elizabeth smiled uncomfortably at Lord Paisley's flirt and looked at Mr. Darcy nervously. Everyone except for Mr. Collins was aware of Mr. Darcy's intimidating glares directed at Lord Paisley.

"Do you not agree with me, Darcy?" Lord Paisley said, smiling at his friend, his eyes challenging him humorously.

"It is a pity that Mr. Darcy will not be able to honor us with his presence at Rosings tonight," Mr. Collins remarked, completely oblivious to the tension in the room.

"On the contrary, Mr. Collins," Mr. Darcy responded, his gaze still directed at Lord Paisley. "I will not miss this dinner party for the world."

"Is that wise, sir?" Elizabeth asked with concern. "You are barely recovered. Shall you not rest a little more before you ride again?"

"I thank you for your concern, Miss Bennet," Mr. Darcy said, "But I am much better and it is time for me to return to Rosings. There is much for me to tend to before my departure from Kent."

Elizabeth nodded reluctantly and looked away.

"Capital! We shall have a very interesting and entertaining evening," Lord Paisley said merrily. "I am looking forward to it with great anticipation."


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello all,**

**Here is Ch25 which is a long one. The dinner at Rosings is a long affair so I will continue it in Ch26. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Do not forget to review :)**

Chapter 25

"If you will excuse me," Mr. Collins said upon the departure of Mr. Darcy's visitors. "I have to visit one of the families in the village. Old Mr. Smith has been very ill lately. He does not have long to live, I'm afraid."

"That is very Christian of you, Mr. Collins," Elizabeth said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Well, Lady Catherine believes it to be my duty as her parson to see to the needs of her tenants," Mr. Collins replied self-importantly.

"You must not disappoint the lady then," Elizabeth said with an arch smile.

"Yes, my dear," Mrs. Collins said, "You must do what you can to help Mr. Smith feel more at ease."

"Until tonight sir," Mr. Collins bowed to Mr. Darcy who was standing by the window, silently listening to the conversation.

"Good day, Mr. Collins," Mr. Darcy replied. "I thank you for allowing me to stay here for the last two days. I appreciate your hospitality."

Mr. Collins gaped at Mr. Darcy incredulously. It was perhaps the first time the illustrious Mr. Darcy had shown him the slightest bit of acknowledgement. Mr. Collins bent into yet another exaggerated bow.

"Sir," Mr. Collins said, for the first time, unable to find any other words to express his gratitude and deference for the gentleman. Perceiving that Mr. Darcy had nothing else to say, Mr. Collins began to leave the room still maintaining his bow.

"I will see you out, my dear," Mrs. Collins said, hastening her husband's ridiculous departure.

Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hands to hide her wide smile. Mr. Darcy's eyes, never missing her reactions, turned to focus on her.

"What seems to be so entertaining, Miss Bennet?" he asked, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Oh, I do not know which is more amusing," Elizabeth replied. "Your eloquent words of gratitude to my cousin, or his sudden inability to speak."

"I think we should all be grateful for Mr. Collins' sudden, and I might add rare, inability to speak," Mr. Darcy said as he walked toward her. Elizabeth giggled merrily.

"And as for my eloquent words of gratitude, as you call it," he said standing in front of her, his face inches away from hers. "I can think of a few words I would like to say to you. But I think, this says it all," He bent down and kissed her lips. It was a gentle kiss, but when she opened her eyes she was breathless upon seeing the passion he held in his dark demanding eyes.

"I see you have lost your power of speech too, Miss Bennet," he said, his voice hoarse.

"You seem to have that effect on me, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said blushing profusely, but yet unable to look away.

"That is nothing compared to the effect you have on me," Mr. Darcy said and smiled his deep smile at her, and she blushed deeper.

"How is your shoulder?" She asked, still affected by his kiss and his close proximity. "Does it hurt a lot?"

"I am much better," he assured her. "It does not hurt as much as before."

"And the bruises on your … er … body?" Elizabeth asked, blushing again as she remembered his exposed torso.

"They are healing as they should," He said, his voice gentle and warm. "Did you enjoy your morning walk, my love?"

"I did," Elizabeth replied, grateful for his tactful change of topic and his loving address. "Thank you for sending Mr. Rogers. It was not necessary, but it made me feel safe and more comfortable to venture outside again."

"Your safety and comfort are very important to me. I wish I could accompany you myself."

"Why were you so worried when you walked in earlier?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly remembering his concern.

Mr. Darcy's smile faded as his face became quite serious. He gestured for her to sit down. Elizabeth sat on the sofa and Mr. Darcy sat down on a chair facing her. He looked wary and uncomfortable.

"What is the matter, Fitzwilliam?" Elizabeth asked softly.

He looked up at her address and his features softened noticeably.

"We now believe that there was a fourth gunman at Sandry Hall that night,"

"Oh, no!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Have they found another body?"

Mr. Darcy shook his head.

"No," he said. "There is no reason to believe he is dead."

"I do not understand. If there is not a body, how do you know there is another gunman?"

"They cannot account for one of the guns. There were at least five guns when I was in the study with those men. Mr. Farley and his men have searched the house and were not able to find the fifth gun. Moreover, I distinctly remember having seen four men riding by us that day in the woods. Do you remember what I refer to?"

"I do," Elizabeth said. "But I was so nervous that day, I did not note the number of the riders."

"That is understandable. I just remembered it myself today after Mr. Farley mentioned the possibility."

"But we did not see a fourth gunman that night and Miss Sandry did not mention him either!" Elizabeth said, trying to make sense of the new turn of events.

"We believe he is Miss Sandry's accomplice in the murder of the other men," Mr. Darcy said. "He has not been apprehended. That means he could be anywhere."

"Is that why you were so concerned earlier?" Elizabeth asked. "Were you worried for me?"

"I do not know what I would do if something were to happen to you, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said, his voice barely audible.

Elizabeth reached out and gently touched his hand. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

They pulled apart as they heard Mrs. Collins's gentle cough as she entered the drawing room.

"Mrs. Collins," Mr. Darcy said as he stood. "May I have a moment of your time before I leave for Rosings?"

Surprised by his request, Mrs. Collins smiled and sat beside her friend on the sofa and gestured for Mr. Darcy to sit down again.

"How may I be of service, sir?"

Mr. Darcy sat down again and looked at Elizabeth for a moment before he turned his attention to Mrs. Collins.

"No doubt you are aware that I have asked Miss Bennet for her hand, and that she has done me the great honor of accepting it," Mr. Darcy said, his face not betraying any of the emotions he was showing Elizabeth only minutes ago.

"My friend has confided in me, Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Collins said with a smile. "And may I offer you my congratulations? I wish you both happy."

"Thank you, Mrs. Collins," Mr. Darcy said.

"I know I am partial," Mrs. Collins continued. "But I have to say I am confident that you will be very happy in your choice of wife. Eliza is a remarkable woman."

Elizabeth smiled at her friend as she placed her hand atop hers.

"That, she is," Mr. Darcy said as his eyes travelled to Elizabeth's blushing face. His gaze held so much love, so much promise, and so much unspoken passion, that Mrs. Collins blushed as well, suddenly feeling that she was witnessing a very private, very intimate moment.

Noticing Mrs. Collins' discomfort, Mr. Darcy cleared his voice and addressed her again.

"I am sure you understand that once Lady Catherine becomes aware of our understanding, she will voice her displeasure in the most animated fashion," Mr. Darcy said, his face once again impassive.

Mrs. Collins nodded.

"I understand that is the reason why you and Eliza have decided to keep your engagement private."

"That is one of the reasons," Mr. Darcy replied. "There are other reasons as well. However, my aunt overstepped the bounds yesterday and disrespected Miss Bennet. I am afraid that she will continue to do so, unless I do something about it, which I fully intend to do."

Mrs. Collins and Elizabeth both looked at Mr. Darcy apprehensively.

"I have arranged for Miss Bennet to travel to London tomorrow morning," Mr. Darcy stated.

Mrs. Collins looked at Elizabeth with no little surprise. Her early departure was in itself quite a surprise, but for it to be arranged by Mr. Darcy was, altogether, quite a different matter.

"I am sorry I did not tell you sooner, Charlotte," Elizabeth said, understanding her friend's surprise. "It was decided last night, and I did not have the opportunity to tell you."

"That is quite alright, Elizabeth," Mrs. Collins said, "I am just afraid that Maria will be disappointed to have to leave earlier than planned."

"On, no," Elizabeth said, "Maria will not have to come with me."

"But Lizzy, I do not think it right for you to travel coach alone," Mrs. Collins stated.

"Miss Bennet will not be travelling coach alone, Mrs. Collins," Mr. Darcy said, "And neither will Miss Lucas."

"I am afraid I do not understand, sir," Mrs. Collins said as she turned to Mr. Darcy again.

"I have arranged for Miss Bennet to travel to London in my carriage. She will be accompanied by Hanna and her brother, who will be working in my London home. My carriage will return to take Miss Lucas and yourself to Hertfordshire in three days time."

"Take me? I had not planned to travel to Herdforshire, Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Collins exclaimed.

Mr. Darcy took a deep breath and leaned forward.

"I know, ma'am, and I would never be so bold as to tell you what to do. However, as I mentioned, once I tell my aunt about my understanding with Miss Bennet, she will not be happy. Elizabeth … er … Miss Bennet will be safely in London and away from Lady Catherine's wrath. You, however, by virtue of being Miss Bennet's dear friend, will be a convenient substitute for my aunt's abuse. And I simply cannot allow that to happen."

Both ladies were speechless. Elizabeth's heart swelled with pride and admiration for her fiancé. Not only he was protecting her, he had also taken on the responsibility of protecting her friend from Lady Catherine's tyranny. Mrs. Collins was also lost in her thoughts. She was experiencing equal amounts of gratitude and deep sorrow at the same time. She was deeply grateful to Mr. Darcy for his thoughtfulness and honor. And yet, she could not help feeling that her own husband would never do anything remotely similar to what Mr. Darcy was offering to protect her from Lady Catherine's insults.

"I do not know what to say, Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Collins finally said, her voice shaking slightly. "I am grateful for your thoughtfulness and for the use of your carriage."

"It is my pleasure, Mrs. Collins," Mr. Darcy said, "And I apologize for any discomfort this trip may cause."

"It is no discomfort, sir," Mrs. Collins assured him. "I do not have the opportunity to visit my family often. And although my sister and father have visited me recently, I would be very pleased to see my mother and my old neighbors again."

"Would Mr. Collins be accepting of your trip to Hertforshire?" Mr. Darcy asked hesitantly.

"I am sure I can convince him, sir," Mrs. Collins said as she stood. "If there is nothing else, I believe I should go and speak to my sister about the change in our plans."

Mr. Darcy too stood and walked to open the door for Mrs. Collins. She curtseyed and exited quietly. Mr. Darcy turned toward Elizabeth and found her smiling at him.

"Are you pleased with these arrangements, Elizabeth?" He asked.

"What have I done to deserve so much love and care?" Elizabeth asked with great feeling.

"You have agreed to become my wife," Mr. Darcy answered, smiling with pleasure. "There is nothing I would not do for you."

"And my friends?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mrs. Collins has done nothing to deserve my aunt's wrath," Mr. Darcy shrugged. "It is the least I can do after her hospitality towards me and her care and support for you."

"Thank you, Fitzwilliam, for everything," Elizabeth said.

"I believe you should go and pack, my dear." Mr. Darcy stated, not comfortable with her gratitude. "And I have to write a few letters before I leave for Rosings."

"Are you sure that you are strong enough for tonight's dinner?" Elizabeth asked. "You have not been resting as you should."

"I will not allow my aunt to have a chance to disrespect you again, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said resolutely. "I do not know what she means by inviting you to dinner after her conversation with you last night. But I know my aunt. She is relentless, and she will press this matter further."

"I can handle Lady Catherine for one evening. But I am worried that she will not let you have a restful evening if you join us for dinner."

"Do not worry," Mr. Darcy said as he took Elizabeth's hand and led her to the door. "I will be ready for my aunt tonight."

**The** **residents** of the parsonage were the first guests to arrive at Rosings that evening. They were shown to the drawing room where they were greeted jovially by Col. Fitzwilliam, haughtily by Lady Catherine, and indifferently by Miss de Bourgh. Mrs. Jenkinson, Miss de Bourgh's companion, had begged to be excused for the evening due to a slight headache. Elizabeth was aware of Lady Catherine's gaze on her as she sat on a chair farthest from the lady. Mr. Darcy had not come downstairs yet. He and his valet had left the parsonage earlier that afternoon. Elizabeth wondered where Mr. Darcy may be and when he would join them.

"Lord Paisley and Mr. Farley, your Ladyship," Mr. Johnson announced.

The two gentlemen walked in and bowed to Lady Catherine as Col. Fitzwilliam performed the necessary introductions.

"Lady Catherine, may I introduce Lord Julian Paisley of Paisley Court? He is a very good friend of Darcy's" Col. Fitzwilliam said.

"What a great honor to make your acquaintance, Lady Catherine," Lord Paisley said with his usual charm and performed a rather exaggerated bow.

"Are you Lady Eleanor's son?" Lady Catherine asked.

"The very one, ma'am," Lord Paisley replied. "Are you acquainted with my mother?"

"I knew your mother when we were both young maidens. We were both presented at Court during the same season. She married the same year. Your father was rather old for her, but she wanted the match as much as he did."

"I never believed my father to be of a romantic nature," Lord Paisley said. "But I do believe theirs was a love match."

"Love is for fools," Lady Catherine uttered and stared at Elizabeth pointedly.

"I thought we are all fools in love," Lord Paisley said with a mischievous smile.

"You know Mr. Farley, I am sure, Lady Catherine," Col. Fitzwilliam said, redirecting the conversation.

"Yes," Lady Catherine said, reluctantly addressing Mr. Farley. "My late husband and your father used to hunt together."

"Yes, ma'am," Farley bowed politely. "I had the pleasure of accompanying them on some of those hunting trips many years ago."

Lady Catherine turned her attention to Lord Paisley again.

"My nephew, Mr. Darcy, has returned to Rosings," Lady Catherine announced.

"I am very glad to hear that," Lord Paisley remarked. "You must be very pleased."

"He simply could not stay away from his relatives any longer," Lady Catherine stated sneering at Elizabeth. "He is specially attached to my daughter, Anne."

Lord Paisley was too intelligent to miss Lady Catherine's meaning.

_"So, the old lady wants Darcy for her daughter and feels threatened by Miss Elizabeth,"_ he thought with a smirk.

"I cannot blame my friend," Lord Paisley said bowing to Miss de Bourgh, who looked down embarrassed by his attention. "I too, have a cousin to whom I am quite attached."

Lady Catherine smiled triumphantly.

"Are you betrothed to your cousin, Lord Paisley?" She asked.

"Heaven forbid, no," Lord Paisley said, his face the picture of shock and distaste. "What a revolting idea!"

"But you just said you are very attached to her," Lady Catherine uttered with confusion.

"Yes, but she is twenty years my junior," Lord Paisley said. "You cannot possibly expect me to marry her simply because I am attached to her."

It took all of Elizabeth's inner strength and discipline not to lose her composure and laugh at Lord Paisley's mean joke at Lady Catherine's expense. Lady Catherine bristled with anger, but her cutting remark was interrupted by Mr. Darcy's entrance to the drawing room.

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing her tall handsome fiancé. Although, she knew Lady Catherine was going to upset him, she couldn't help feeling more comfortable when he was near her. Mr. Darcy was dressed impeccably as always. He walked straight to his aunt and bowed to her respectfully. Lady Catherine was gaping at him, her eyes wide with astonishment.

"Darcy!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing downstairs?"

"I understood we are having dinner with friends and neighbors," Mr. Darcy replied nonchalantly.

"Yes, but you are still recovering from your injury. You should go upstairs resting. I am sure everyone would understand." Lady Catherine said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"I thank you for your concern, Lady Catherine," Mr. Darcy said, his face impassive as always. "I am well enough to enjoy a dinner with friends and family."

He then turned to greet his friends, his cousins, the parson and his wife, Miss Lucas and finally Elizabeth. Elizabeth felt the attention of the entire room on them as Mr. Darcy bowed to her.

"Good evening, Miss Bennet," he said. His simple words would have been dismissed as mere greeting had Elizabeth not seen the utter adoration in his eyes.

Not wanting to attract attention, she curtseyed.

"Good evening, Mr. Darcy," She replied, not able to look up, too afraid her eyes would give their secret away.

Mr. Johnson's entrance to the drawing room was a much needed and much appreciated distraction.

"Doctor Jones and Mr. Peters, ma'am," the old butler announced.

Doctor Jones entered, followed by a tall young man with a pleasant smile and curious eyes who immediately took in the occupants of the room. Both gentlemen bowed to Lady Catherine and Miss de Bourgh.

"I believe everyone here is already acquainted with Doctor Jones," Lady Catherine said, suddenly looking more energetic and excited than before. "This young man is Mr. Peters. He is one of Admiral Peters' younger sons. Admiral Peters' family live in the old Ravesby Place. Do you remember the family, Darcy?"

"No," Mr. Darcy answered, "I do not have the pleasure of remembering Admiral Peters or his sons."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Peters said and bowed respectfully.

Mr. Darcy acknowledged his bow with a nod of his head and introduced the young man to his friends and Col. Fitzwilliam. Lord Paisley studied Mr. Peters through his quizzing glass with a wry smile.

"This is Mr. Collins and his wife and his sister, Miss Lucas," Lady Catherine said with a smile that seemed very unnatural. "And this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

Mr. Peters' amiable smile became more pronounced as his gaze rested on Elizabeth.

"Miss Bennet," he murmured her name as he bowed. "It is indeed a pleasure."

Elizabeth acknowledged the gentleman with a curtsey. She now understood Lady Catherine's motive in inviting them to dinner that evening. She knew from the way Lady Catherine introduced her to the gentleman, and from the way he looked at her, appraising her, as if she was a commodity, that this man had been invited as a potential suitor for her. She was suddenly sick with apprehension and outrage. She looked at Mr. Darcy nervously hoping against hope that he had not read the situation as she had. But one look at the gentleman was enough for Elizabeth to know that her hopes were in vain. Although, he seemed in full control of his emotions, Elizabeth could see the tightening of his jaw and the way his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Are you also following your father's career, Mr. Peters?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Elizabeth looked at him with gratitude and he smiled at her reassuringly. It seemed that he too had understood his aunt's plans for the evening.

"No, sir." Mr. Peters replied. "I had hopes of studying the law. But I now have other prospects to consider."

"Prospects you say," Lord Paisley said with a sneer, suddenly interested in the conversation. "What may those prospects be?"

"I may be coming into some small inheritance in the near future. I would like to settle down and start a family," Mr. Peters said with a broad smile.

"You are very young still," Col. Fitzwilliam observed.

"I am three and twenty sir. Surely, that is not too young to start a family of my own." Mr. Peters said and smiled at Elizabeth.

From the corner of her eyes, Elizabeth noticed Mr. Darcy's knuckles going pale as his grips on the back of the chair he was standing behind became tighter.

"All this talk of marriage and family life is making me quite bored," Lord Paisley said from across the room. "Now, Miss Elizabeth, I want to remind you that you promised me a song after dinner."

Elizabeth was once again grateful for the interruption as she could see that any minute Mr. Darcy might lose his control and amaze the whole room in a style uniquely his own. She giggled inwardly imagining Mr. Darcy's outburst and his aunt's reaction to the news of their engagement.

"Miss Elizabeth," Lady Catherine called her name, causing her to look up at her. "Mr. Peters seems to be an amiable young man. I have invited him tonight to keep you company. He is close to you in age and social standing. It may benefit you both to become better acquainted."

Elizabeth gasped at Lady Catherine's inappropriate words. Lady Catherine had invited the man to come to Rosings with the sole intention of appraising her, and possibly offering for her, to keep her away from Mr. Darcy. And now, she was openly and shamelessly talking about it in front of everyone in the room. For a brief moment, Elizabeth wished that she had allowed Mr. Darcy to announce their engagement as he had wished to do. Lady Catherine would have been displeased, but she would not have dared to invite another man to her house in order to offer for Elizabeth.

"Lady Catherine," Mr. Darcy's hard voice jolted Elizabeth out of her thoughts and forced her into speaking before her furious fiancé gave their secret away.

"It is indeed very kind of you, Lady Catherine," Elizabeth interrupted him breathlessly, her eyes briefly resting on his face, silently pleading with him to allow her to speak. He relented, albeit very reluctantly. Elizabeth breathed and faced the great lady. She would not allow this woman to have the advantage over her.

"I take great pleasure in meeting people and making new acquaintances wherever I go, and I am sure that Mr. Peters is no exception to this rule," Elizabeth said with her most charming smile. "But you see, as I am leaving for London in the morning, I am afraid I will have to delay getting to know Mr. Peters until the next time I travel to Kent to visit my friend, Mrs. Collins."

_"Darcy, you lucky bastard!"_ Lord Paisley thought with a smile. He watched Elizabeth, with no little admiration, as she effectively crushed Lady Catherine's plans.

Elizabeth did not dare look in Mr. Darcy's direction. However, she was reassured by Mrs. Collin's discrete smile and Col. Fitzwilliam's approving look. Mr. Collins was watching Lady Catherine's reaction with great apprehension. The great Lady herself simply stared at Elizabeth in astonishment.

"Leaving for London? Tomorrow?" Lady Catherine asked.

"I am afraid so, ma'am," Elizabeth assured her. "I have come to Rosings tonight to take my leave of you and to thank you for your kindness to me whilst I stayed in Kent."

Her words, though sweet and polite, were laced with so much bitter sarcasm that even Lady Catherine blushed momentarily. She regained her composure quickly enough and glared at Elizabeth.

"I understood that you were not leaving for yet another week!" she said.

"Yes, ma'am," Elizabeth said, her voice sweet again, "But my relatives in London wish for my company earlier than originally planned."

"I do not blame your relatives, Miss Elizabeth," Lord Paisley said, his eyes dancing with mischief. "I am sure they must be missing your charming company."

"But how are you travelling to London at such short notice?" Lady Catherine asked, ignoring Lord Paisley's flirtatious words. "Are you travelling coach alone?"

"Miss Bennet will be travelling to London in my carriage," Mr. Darcy spoke, putting a stop to his aunt's interrogation of Elizabeth.

Elizabeth noted, with no little pride, that Mr. Darcy had indeed effectively astonished the whole room into silence. Elizabeth was pleased that Doctor Jones was present, as Lady Catherine looked as if she would need the assistance of a doctor any minute. Mr. Collins was also in great distress as he observed Lady Catherine's utter bewilderment and fury. Lord Paisley, completely entertained by the events of the evening, watched in absolute amusement, as he took some snuff.

"In _your_ carriage?" Lady Catherine asked, finally gaining control over her faculties. "Surely, you must be jesting!"

"I do not jest," Mr. Darcy stated aloofly.

"Oh, I can attest to that," Lord Paisley said pleasantly. "Darcy has absolutely no sense of humor. Ironically, he is drawn to people who have great sense of humor."

"Darcy," Lady Catherine said, once again ignoring Lord Paisley's remarks. "You cannot be sending Miss Elizabeth in your carriage. It is quite inappropriate."

"There is nothing inappropriate about it, Lady Catherine," Mr. Darcy said. "I am not travelling in the carriage. Miss Bennet will be travelling accompanied with a maid and a footman."

"A maid and a footman? In the Darcy-crested carriage?" Lady Catherine said, her face turning pale.

"The maid and the footman are travelling to London to join my staff at the Darcy House." Mr. Darcy explained. "As Miss Bennet is also travelling to London, it would be my pleasure to offer the services of my carriage to her."

"Surely, the maid and the footman can travel coach," Lady Catherine argued. "Why should you send your personal carriage to London for them?"

"Because I wish it," Mr. Darcy said firmly, putting an end to the conversation.

Much to everyone's relief, dinner was announced and the guests were invited to the dining room. Lord Paisley offered his arm to Lady Catherine who was still bristling with anger. Mr. Darcy reluctantly followed, escorting Miss de Bourgh. Mr. Collins escorted Miss Lucas, as his wife was escorted by Dr. Jones. Mr. Peters smiled pleasantly as he walked toward Elizabeth with the intention of offering his arm. However, Col. Fitzwilliam was before him.

"May I escort you to the dining room, Miss Bennet?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked with his charming smile.

"Thank you, Colonel," Elizabeth said as she placed her hand on his arm.

They walked toward the dining room, followed by Mr. Farley and Mr. Peters.

"I owe you a great deal of gratitude, Colonel," she whispered.

"It is my pleasure. We are, after all, to be related soon," he whispered conspiratorially. "Incidentally, may I offer you my sincerest congratulations?"

Elizabeth blushed and smiled sweetly at the Colonel as he led her to her seat at the table.

Not surprisingly, the seating arrangements, no doubt overseen by the great Lady herself, were in a way as to place Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy at the opposite far ends of the table. Mr. Darcy was seated to the right of his aunt, opposite Miss De Bourgh, who was seated to the right of Lord Paisley. On the other end of the table, Elizabeth was seated between Mr. Farley and Mr. Peters, and across from Col. Fitzwilliam, for whose presence, she was very grateful.

Elizabeth was not quite sure which was more painful, being placed so far from her fiancé on the last evening together before they would be separated for quite some time, or being placed beside a young man who had come there with the understanding that his suit would be well received by her. To make matters worse, Mr. Darcy's mood seemed to become darker as the dinner progressed. He continued to send angry glares in her direction.

_"Is he angry with me?"_ she wondered as she played with the food on her plate having lost all her appetite.

Mr. Peters had tried to gain her attention by smart remarks and observations. He had ventured to introduce a few topics of conversation. Elizabeth had been polite but brief in her answers to his occasional queries. Fortunately, since the young man was more than happy to talk without needing much input from her, she simply had to nod and smile occasionally and to wait for the torturous evening to end.

After dinner, Lady Catherine requested that the gentlemen forgo the usual separation of the sexes and to join the ladies in the drawing room directly. Mr. Darcy, intent on not leaving Elizabeth alone with his aunt readily agreed to the idea. Once everyone gathered in the drawing room, Lady Catherine expressed a desire to play cards. A table was immediately set up for the Lady who requested Mr. Collins and his wife and Mr. Farley to join her.

"Mr. Darcy, I need to examine your wound," Dr. Jones said to him softly. "Would you join me upstairs for a few minutes?"

"I assure you doctor, I am almost completely recovered," Mr. Darcy said, not at all pleased to leave Elizabeth alone.

"I am sure you are," Dr. Jones said gently, noticing the man's unease. "Nevertheless, I would like to take a look at your shoulder myself."

Noticing Mr. Darcy's reluctance and his frequent gazes at Elizabeth, he smiled reassuringly. "I promise it will not take too much of your time."

"Very well," Mr. Darcy nodded reluctantly and walked out of the room followed by the doctor.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello All,**

**Here is Chapter 26. I apologize for the delay. Hopefully the length of chapter will make up for my tardiness.**

**Do not forget to review. I know so many lovely people follow this story. But only a fraction of the readers comment and review. Let me know what you think of the story. I like hearing from you.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 26

Shortly after Mr. Darcy's and Dr. Jones' departure, Mr. Johnson entered to deliver a note for Mr. Farley.

"Lady Catherine," Mr. Farley said as soon as he read the note. "As much as I would enjoy to stay and play at cards, I am afraid I have to take my leave now."

"It is rather odd that you are leaving so early," Lady Catherine remarked, not at all trying to hide her displeasure. "The tea is not even served yet."

"There are still some concerns to be dealt with at Sandry Hall, ma'am," Mr. Farley explained. "I need to oversee the matter personally."

"I suppose you must go then," Lady Catherine said, dismissing him unceremoniously. "Anne, you must take Mr. Farley's place at the card table."

"I will see you out, Trevor," Lord Paisley said. Mr. Farley took his leave of the others in the room and left the drawing room with Lord Paisley.

"I believe the young people would enjoy a walk through the garden," Lady Catherine announced as soon as the gentlemen left the drawing room. "Fitzwilliam, why do you not show them the way?"

"It will be my pleasure," Col. Fitzwilliam announced and offered his arm to Elizabeth before Mr. Peters had the opportunity to do so. "Would you join me, Miss Bennet?"

"Of course, sir. Thank you," Elizabeth said as she placed her hand on his arm. She was grateful to leave the drawing room and have a few minutes away from Lady Catherine.

"Miss Lucas, would you like to join us?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked Maria, who nodded wordlessly and took Mr. Peters' proffered arm shyly.

The two couples set out toward the gardens at a slow pace.

"What do you suppose Lady Catherine means by sending us for a walk?" Elizabeth asked Col. Fitzwilliam quietly enough so the couple behind them could not hear them. "I would have thought she would want to keep us in the drawing room to have full command over the conversation."

Col. Fitzwilliam chuckled softly.

"My aunt does like to have control over all things," he conceded. "It will be interesting to see her reaction to my cousin's engagement."

"Interesting is not the adjective I would use to describe such an event," Elizabeth whispered with a smile.

"Oh?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked playfully, "How would you describe it then?"

"I believe explosive is a more apt description," Elizabeth replied with an arch smile. "Do you not agree?"

Colonel Fitzwilliam laughed.

"Whatever Lady Catherine's reaction may be, I hope you know that her opinion on the matter is not shared by Darcy's other relations."

"I thank you for your assurances, Colonel," Elizabeth said, smiling at him. "I do hope that the news of our engagement will meet with the approval of some of Mr. Darcy's relations. I do not want to be the cause of a rift between him and his relations."

"You will not be," Col. Fitzwilliam assured her. "You have my support, and I am confident that Georgiana will love you."

"I am looking forward to meeting Miss Darcy," Elizabeth said gently.

They had reached the center of the garden by then, and when Elizabeth turned around, much to her relief, she noticed that they had lost the other couple.

"I wonder where Maria and Mr. Peters have gone to," Elizabeth remarked.

"Perhaps Miss Lucas was tired and they decided to turn around," Col. Fitzwilliam shrugged.

A footman came from around a bend and approached them, bowing politely.

"Lady Catherine is asking for you, sir," the footman said.

"Thank you," Col. Fitzwilliam said, "Tell her we shall come directly."

The footman bowed again and walked back toward the great house.

"Well, it seems that my aunt has not relinquished the control as we had hoped. She summons us back," Col. Fitzwilliam said with amusement.

"She summoned you, Colonel," Elizabeth corrected. "And if you do not mind, I would like to stay here a little longer. It is a beautiful night and I would rather enjoy the fresh air a little longer."

"Are you sure that is a good idea, Miss Bennet?" Col. Fitzwilliam said hesitantly. "I do not feel comfortable leaving you here by yourself."

"I shall be fine, Colonel," Elizabeth assured him. "I am much safer out here than in that drawing room."

"Darcy will not be pleased," Col. Fitzwilliam said, still not convinced.

"Then he will come and fetch me himself," Elizabeth said mischievously.

Col. Fitzwilliam chuckled at her words and bowed to her, before he walked toward the house. Elizabeth sat on a nearby bench and closing her eyes she began to enjoy the fresh air and solitude of the garden. Too soon, however, she heard the sounds of approaching footsteps. Thinking the approaching person to be Mr. Darcy, she opened her eyes with a smile. Much to her shock and apprehension, she found that the person approaching her was not her fiancé but the man she had been trying to avoid all evening. He walked directly toward her wearing a smile that made Elizabeth quite uncomfortable.

"Mr. Peters," Elizabeth said as she stood up. "I thought you had returned to the house."

"No, Miss Elizabeth," he said, his eyes watching her carefully. "I escorted Miss Lucas back as she was cold. I, however, came back immediately as I did not want to lose the pleasure of your company."

"Col. Fitzwilliam has returned to the house," Elizabeth said, hoping that Mr. Peters would also leave her alone.

"I know," he said with a crooked smiled. "I saw him as I was coming back from the house. I am sure he did not see me, however. I came to keep _you_ company."

"That is very kind of you sir," Elizabeth said, not at all appreciating the way the man stared at her. "I was just about to return to the house myself. Shall we walk back now?"

Elizabeth made a move to walk, but was suddenly blocked by Mr. Peters.

"I would rather stay out here a little longer, Miss Elizabeth," He murmured. "You see, there is something of great importance that I wish to say to you."

Elizabeth's heart began pounding with panic. This man was really going to propose to her. Elizabeth would have laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation, was it not for the gripping fear she felt inside at being alone with the young man. Nevertheless, she was not one to be intimidated by him after what she had experienced during the last few days. So, she squared her shoulders and looked at Mr. Peters squarely in the eye.

"Pray allow me to pass, Mr. Peters," she said, her voice not as strong as she would have wished. "I am sure that whatever you have to say can be said when we are back in the drawing room. It is certainly not appropriate for us to be alone out here."

Elizabeth tried to move around the gentleman, but was once again blocked by him.

"I would not worry about that," Mr. Peters said. "Once I have said what I have come here to say to you, it will not signify if we are alone or not."

Elizabeth blushed at his words and attempted to walk in the other direction.

"Mr. Peters, I am asking you again to allow me to pass," She said, her voice now low with panic. "I am not interested in what you have to say."

"I know this seems rather sudden," Mr. Peters said, reaching out to grip Elizabeth's wrist. "But I want to …"

"I would not do that if I were you, Mr. Peters," came a hard voice from behind Mr. Peters.

Mr. Peters' hand dropped by his side as he turned around at the voice and watched, in shock and embarrassment, as Lord Paisley walked toward them in a leisurely pace. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief for having been rescued from a most compromising situation. She was also thankful that it was not Mr. Darcy who had come looking for her. She knew that had it been Mr. Darcy instead of his friend, Mr. Peters might not have left the place in one piece.

"Lord Paisley," Mr. Peters uttered, still in a state of shock. "I did not know you were also walking this way."

"I am sure you did not," Lord Paisley said with a sneer. "Otherwise, you would not have dared to behave as you did."

"I do not have the pleasure of understanding you, sir," Mr. Peters said having gained his composure.

"Oh, I think you understand me perfectly," Lord Paisley said as he stood in front of them. "Are you alright, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth said, her voice still shaking.

"Of course she is alright," Mr. Peters said. " We were just having a pleasant conversation."

"From what I overheard," Lord Paisley said, "It did not seem so pleasant for the lady."

"I would not mind telling you, my lord, that you just interrupted a private conversation."

"Really?" Lord Paisley asked, raising his quizzing glass and staring at Mr. Peters through it. "Pray tell me, what private conversation were you having with another man's fiancé?"

To say that Mr. Peters was shocked by Lord Paisley's words would not do his feelings justice. Indeed, the young man looked absolutely dumbfounded.

"Am I to understand that Miss Elizabeth is your fiancé, sir?"

"Alas, no," Lord Paisley said as he leisurely took some snuff, "That honor belongs to my friend, who I am bound to admit, is by far a worthier man. Would you not agree Miss Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth blushed at his words and looked down. Lord Paisley knew about their secret engagement. She did not think Lord Paisley was taken into confidence by Mr. Darcy. So, how was it that the gentleman, who had been openly flirting with her for the last few days, had come to the conclusion that she was engaged to another man?

"Oh, and here comes the gentleman, now," Lord Paisley said as he pointed to the direction of the house. Mr. Darcy was walking toward them at a rather fast pace. His jaw was set in a hard line and his eyes were dark with fury. Lord Paisley watched in fascination as Elizabeth's face grew crimson and Mr. Peters' face lost all trace of color.

"You are engaged to Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Peters asked Elizabeth with no little trepidation.

Elizabeth did not respond as all her attention was focused on the gentleman walking toward them.

"Darcy," Lord Paisley said as his friend approached. "How good of you to join us. We were having the most interesting conversation just now."

"Oh?" Mr. Darcy said as he stood beside Elizabeth. Wordlessly, Mr. Darcy leaned his arm closer to Elizabeth and Elizabeth's hand, quite on its own accord, wrapped around his arm and rested on his forearm. Mr. Darcy's other hand covered Elizabeth's hand protectively. Lord Paisley smiled at the couple, noting the natural attraction and harmony they shared.

"Yes," Lord Paisley said. "You see, our friend, Mr. Peters was not aware of the understanding between you and Miss Elizabeth. He was about to make quite a detrimental error in judgment. Fortunately, I arrived just in time and was able to clarify the situation for him."

Elizabeth watched in apprehension as Mr. Darcy's furious eyes rested on Mr. Peters.

"I am sure it was a misunderstanding," Elizabeth said in an effort to calm the situation.

"Miss Bennet," Mr. Darcy said. "The tea was being served just as I left the drawing room and Mrs. Collins was desirous of your company."

Elizabeth understood his meaning. He meant to send her away so he could deal with Mr. Peters in private. She became apprehensive at the thought. What did he mean to do?

"It _is_ becoming rather chilly out here," Lord Paisley remarked. "I would not want you catching a cold, Miss Elizabeth. May I have the pleasure of escorting you inside?"

Elizabeth looked up at Mr. Darcy to ascertain his feelings. His face was impassive but his eyes demanded her to obey.

"You will join us soon, sir?" Elizabeth asked him tentatively, wishing for his acceptance.

"I will not be long," Mr. Darcy said, his eyes briefly meeting hers, reassuring her, and leaving her as they returned to Mr. Peter's ashen face.

Reluctantly, Elizabeth took Lord Paisley's arm and walked toward the house with him. Mr. Darcy watched them walk away for a moment before he turned his attention to Mr. Peters again.

"Well, Mr. Peters?" Mr. Darcy said as he raised an eyebrow. "What was the nature of your error in judgment?"

"I did not know of your understanding, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Peters said hurriedly and nervously, "You have to believe me, sir. Had I known Miss Eliz …er … Miss Bennet was engaged to you, I would never have …"

"What did you do?" Mr. Darcy growled at him.

"Nothing, sir. I promise you. I was just going to ask her for her hand. I did not mean anything untoward. I wanted to marry her."

"You wanted to marry _my_ fiancé?" Mr. Darcy bellowed.

"I did not know she was engaged to you, or to anyone for that matter, sir."

"You just met her this evening," Mr. Darcy observed incredulously. "What sane person offers for a lady he has just met?"

"I was told she is single and looking for a husband," Mr. Peters explained desperately.

"Who told you that?" Mr. Darcy asked, knowing full well who that person was.

Mr. Peters looked down, unable or unwilling to answer the question.

"You are trying my patience," Mr. Darcy said, his voice terribly low. "I have a mind to call you out for your impertinence and your insult of Miss Bennet."

Mr. Peters' eyes grew wide with fear.

"I never meant any disrespect, sir. I was misinformed. I swear on my honor."

"Then I suggest you start talking," Mr. Darcy said menacingly.

"I was summoned by Lady Catherine this morning," Mr. Peters said as he gulped nervously. "She told me that she meant to introduce me to a young lady who is desirous to marry and settle down. I explained to her that as a younger son I did not have the means to marry at the moment. Lady Catherine promised me that upon our marriage, she would settle a modest living on us."

"Did you not question why Lady Catherine would settle that living upon your marriage to Miss Bennet?" Mr. Darcy snapped, barely able to control his anger.

"I did sir," Mr. Peters replied. "She said she had a certain fondness for Miss Bennet."

"Fondness, indeed," Mr. Darcy said sardonically.

"Having met the young lady, I could well understand her Ladyship's fondness for Miss Bennet," Mr. Peters said, oblivious to Mr. Darcy's earlier sarcasm and his glares toward him. "She is rather …"

Mr. Peters lost his power of speech as he saw Mr. Darcy's furious face.

"Yes? Go on. She is rather?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"I meant no disrespect, sir," Mr. Peters stuttered. "You are a fortunate man in your choice of wife."

It took all of Mr. Darcy's self control and discipline to calm his anger and to think rationally. It was true that the young man had over-stepped the bounds and had upset Elizabeth. But, he was, after all, a young man who was misled by Lady Catherine. He was promised to receive a living upon his marriage to a beautiful young woman such as Elizabeth. He was ensured that his attentions would be well received by the young lady. He had acted rashly, but he was not to carry all the blame.

"Now, you will listen very carefully to what I have to say, young man," Mr. Darcy said as he stepped closer to Mr. Peters. "Miss Bennet is _my_ fiancé. She is a most virtuous maiden, a gentleman's daughter, and she is soon to be Mrs. Darcy. She is not some young foolish nobody who is ready to be wed to any man who would offer for her."

"I know that now, sir," Mr. Peters said apologetically. "I noticed her reluctance tonight, when I … I was rather surprised by her negative reaction. I should have known …"

"Did you frighten her?" Mr. Darcy asked, his face white with fury once again.

"I'm afraid I made her feel uncomfortable," Mr. Peters admitted.

"Did you touch her?" Mr. Darcy asked, his hands balling into fists.

"No, sir," Mr. Peters replied his words barely audible. "I just meant to hold her hand, but I did not as Lord Paisley came upon us."

"You are fortunate that it was my friend who came upon you in that moment. Had it been myself, your hand would not be attached to your body right now."

"I know that," Mr. Peters said breathlessly. "I should have known from her reluctance to stay with me that she was in fact not interested."

"Yes, you should have," Mr. Darcy growled again.

"Please forgive my behavior, sir," Mr. Peters said, suddenly looking like a school boy facing his school master. "I acted foolishly. But I promise as a gentleman that I was not aware that Miss Bennet was already promised to you."

"You may not have been aware of our engagement, but as a gentleman, you should not have pressed your suit when you saw her reluctance," Mr. Darcy reprimanded.

"You are right," Mr. Peters conceded. "You see, when I found out that Miss Bennet was to depart for London tomorrow, I panicked."

Mr. Darcy closed his eyes to calm his emotions.

"I humbly apologize for my behavior," Mr. Peters said. "I would like to apologize to Miss Bennet, if you do not mind, sir."

"I do mind," Mr. Darcy said firmly. "You will not be allowed anywhere near my fiancé. You will leave Rosings directly. I will make your excuses to my aunt."

Mr. Peters looked down embarrassedly.

"Yes, sir," he said, dejectedly. "Please accept my apology, Mr. Darcy."

"I do not want to hear any mention of this affair ever again," Mr. Darcy said, his voice still hard and unforgiving. "Do I make myself clear, Mr. Peters?"

"Absolutely," he said as he bowed. "Good evening, sir."

Mr. Darcy dismissed the young man with a nod and watched him disappear in the garden.

"Enough," he murmured as he walked back toward the house.

**Elizabeth** could not calm her nerves as she thought about Mr. Darcy's reaction toward Mr. Peters. She was being escorted back toward the house by Lord Paisley, who was making humorous remarks about the style of the garden and how it resembled its owner. She managed to smile, but she was unable to think of any witty remarks of her own.

"I see I am boring you Miss Elizabeth," Lord Paisley said with a knowing smile. "That is a rare occurrence, I assure you."

"Not at all, my lord," Elizabeth said with embarrassment. "You are always quite entertaining."

"That is true," Lord Paisley conceded. "But you have more important concerns on your mind at the moment."

"You are rather perceptive," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"That is also true," Lord Paisley bowed. "Were you impressed by my knowledge of your secret engagement?"

"I admit I was," Elizabeth said. "Did Mr. Darcy confide in you?"

"No," Lord Paisley said. "I believe Darcy was having a bit of fun at my expense."

"What do you mean, sir?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Well, I knew he was quite taken with you," Lord Paisley said mischievously. "And I know how jealous and possessive Darcy can be."

"So, you were having some fun at his expense by shamelessly flirting with me?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly so," Lord Paisley said, not a bit embarrassed. "But you see, the joke was on me. Darcy allowed me to make a fool of myself, all along, knowing full well that I had no chance with you."

"Then if Mr. Darcy did not tell you of our engagement, how did you know?"

"I did not," Lord Paisley said. "But I knew of his attachment to you. That was plain for all to see. And knowing Darcy as well as I do, I knew that it was only a matter of time before he made an offer. And what woman would refuse Darcy?"

Elizabeth stared ahead and tried to hide her smile. Lord Paisley would never know that Elizabeth had indeed refused Mr. Darcy once.

"Seeing Lady Catherine's reactions to you this evening only solidified my thoughts that an engagement was imminent. Obviously, Lady Catherine also feels it too."

"Lady Catherine is always a source of information," Elizabeth said dryly.

"And entertainment," Lord Paisley offered.

"And grief," Elizabeth added with a bitter smile.

"Do not tell me you are intimidated by Darcy's aunt," Lord Paisley said noticing her concerned face.

"I am not intimidated," Elizabeth replied. "But I do worry about her reaction when she finds out about our engagement. She does not approve of me, you see."

"She does not approve of any female for her nephew unless that female is her own daughter."

Elizabeth looked at him with appreciation.

"You truly are quite perceptive," She said.

"I am also quite insightful," Lord Paisley said with a playful smile.

"Really?" Elizabeth laughed merrily. "And what insight do you have to offer me on this occasion?"

"I have a couple," he said, as he held the door for Elizabeth to enter the house. "First, you should take Lady Catherine's reactions as a compliment. Having a strong adversary is a testament to your strength and importance. Small people have small enemies and great people are those who challenge mighty opponents."

"And second?" Elizabeth asked as they were nearing the drawing room.

"And second," Lord Paisley said, "Trust your partner. Darcy is a most loyal friend. He is a strong man, he has a brilliant mind, and he is obviously determined to have you for his wife. You could not possibly ask for a more reliable partner."

They entered the drawing room, both wearing a smile. Lord Paisley was looking forward to more entertainment offered by the great Lady and Elizabeth was reflecting on Lord Paisley's insightful words. Dr. Jones had taken his leave and Col. Fitzwilliam was sitting with Miss de Bourgh, quietly discussing her newly acquired sheet music. Miss Lucas and Mrs. Collins were drinking their tea, and Mr. Collins was listening to Lady Catherine's words attentively.

"Miss Bennet?" Lady Catherine called her name as they entered. "Where is Mr. Peters?"

"I do not know, Lady Catherine," Elizabeth replied nonchalantly. "Now, Lord Paisley, I did promise you a song, did I not?"

_"Good Girl,"_ Lord Paisley thought inwardly. He smiled with admiration and approval and walked Elizabeth to the pianoforte.

**Elizabeth** had just finished her second song when Mr. Darcy walked in to the drawing room. His face did not hold the fury it did in the garden. He walked toward the piano, his penetrating gaze never leaving Elizabeth's.

"Darcy," Lord Paisley said. "You just missed Miss Bennet's beautiful performance."

"I am sorry to have missed it," Mr. Darcy said smiling at Elizabeth, "I hope to have the pleasure of hearing you sing in the near future."

Elizabeth smiled at him. He was standing in front of the piano, wordlessly admiring her.

"Perhaps next time we see each other, Mr. Darcy," She said with meaning.

Mr. Darcy leaned closer so only she and Lord Paisley could hear him.

"Perhaps you can give me the honor of playing for me on your own pianoforte at Pemberley?"

Elizabeth blushed becomingly and Mr. Darcy smiled with pleasure at her reaction.

"Perhaps this is as good a time as any for me to offer you both my congratulations," Lord Paisley whispered. "I have a feeling I will not have the opportunity to do so when Lady Catherine finds out."

"Darcy," Lady Catherine called as if on cue. "Where have you been all this time?"

"I was out in the garden, getting to know Mr. Peters better."

The effect of his words on his aunt was exactly as he had hoped.

"You were with Mr. Peters?" Lady Catherine asked incredulously. "Well, where is he, then?"

"He begged me to make his excuses to you," Mr. Darcy said with a wry smile. "He simply had to leave."

"He had to leave?" His aunt repeated. "Why?"

"Perhaps, he felt out of place," Mr. Darcy shrugged.

"But I thought he wanted to become better acquainted with Miss Bennet," Lady Catherine said.

"No, that is what _you _wanted," Mr. Darcy said, his voice suddenly hard and menacing. "_You_ wanted him to become better acquainted with Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth looked up at Mr. Darcy's face, and she simply knew that there was no going back. He had had enough. He was going to announce their engagement right there and then. Ironically, Elizabeth felt nothing but relief at the thought. She no longer cared about others' reaction. She wanted the world to know she was his.

"Darcy," Lady Catherine said with visible panic. "What is this? What are you insinuating?"

"It did not work," Mr. Darcy said with a cynical smile. "Your elaborate plan to marry Miss Bennet off to another man did not work."

Mrs. Collins looked at Elizabeth with concern. Elizabeth smiled at her reassuringly.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Darcy," Lady Catherine shrugged. "What is more, I do not appreciate your tone. If Mr. Peters has asked Miss Bennet for her hand, it is nothing to me I am sure. Although I personally approve of such a match."

"Mr. Peters did not have the opportunity to offer for Miss Bennet," Mr. Darcy said, his jaw muscles hardening with indignation. "He was informed of his folly and apologized profusely. He, at least, had the decency to feel embarrassed."

"Why should he apologize? Why should he feel embarrassed?" Lady Catherine asked.

"Because he was under the impression that his offer would be well received by Miss Bennet," Mr. Darcy said.

"And why would Miss Bennet not receive his offer with pleasure and gratitude?" Lady Catherine asked glaring at her nephew.

Elizabeth held her breath. This was the moment she was dreading.

"Because she is engaged to me," Mr. Darcy said, his voice loud enough for the entire household to hear.

"I … beg .. your … pardon?" Lady Catherine said, her voice barely audible.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet has done me the honor of accepting my hand. We are to be married," Mr. Darcy reiterated proudly. "Will you not wish us joy, aunt Catherine?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello everyone,**

**I was utterly humbled by your amazing reviews since last night. I think it was a record. I thank you so much. I was so touched and so excited by your response that I wrote this entire chapter in one day. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Keep the reviews coming and tell me if you like Lady Cat's chapter. **

**ps. I love Lord Paisley too. No, I am not going to kill Darcy and replace him with Paisley. No one replaces Darcy. I have other plans for Lord Paisley.**

Chapter 27

Rosings Park had never been so quiet. Indeed, it seemed as if all the occupants of the house had frozen in space. The drawing room was particularly eerie as all eyes traveled from Mr. Darcy's stony face to his aunts' pale one. Lady Catherine's eyes were on Mr. Darcy, who returned her glare with an intimidating one of his own.

"If this is your idea of a jest, Darcy," Lady Catherine finally said, ending the deafening silence of the room, "it is not at all humorous."

"I told you once before, Lady Catherine," Mr. Darcy returned, his face impassive as always. "I do not jest. I have the honor of being engaged to Miss Bennet. We did not announce our engagement since I have not had the chance to speak to Mr. Bennet yet."

Mr. Darcy turned to Elizabeth and smiled. He held out his hand to her, gesturing for her to join him. Elizabeth stood from behind the piano and moved beside him, giving him her hand to hold. Mr. Darcy bestowed a gentle kiss on her knuckles and placed her hand in the crook of his arm.

"You cannot marry her," Lady Catherine said as if she was stating an irrefutable law. "It is not possible."

"I can and I will marry her," Mr. Darcy said firmly. "I suggest you reconcile with the idea."

"I will never give you my permission," Lady Catherine said self-importantly.

"Fortunately, I do not require your permission," Mr. Darcy shrugged. "I would however, appreciate your blessing."

"You shall never have it," Lady Catherine said petulantly.

"So be it," Mr. Darcy said nonchalantly.

"There must be some kind of misunderstanding," Mr. Collins interjected in support of his patroness. "My cousin Elizabeth is far below Mr. Darcy's attention."

"Mr. Collins," Mr. Darcy said with a glare. "You are speaking about my fiancé. I remind you to choose your words very carefully. I will not tolerate any disrespect toward my future wife. Do I make myself clear?"

Not able to speak, Mr. Collins bowed nervously.

"I believe we should take our leave," Mrs. Collins said as she stood. "This is a private family matter."

"But, my dear," Mr. Collins said, barely able to speak after being reprimanded by Mr. Darcy. "I should stay and lend my support to Lady Catherine.

"I do not need your support," Lady Catherine snapped. "In fact, I do not want to see you anymore tonight. Take your family and go."

"Come, Mr. Collins," Mrs. Collins urged her husband. "Maria, Elizabeth."

"I will escort Miss Bennet to the parsonage in my carriage shortly, Mrs. Collins," Mr. Darcy said, and upon noting Mrs. Collins' brief hesitation, he added, "She will be accompanied by a maid."

"Of course, sir," Mrs. Collins said and curtseyed. Miss Lucas followed her sister and curtseyed to Lady Catherine nervously. She then turned to Elizabeth and quite unexpectedly, embraced her.

"I am very happy for you, Lizzy," She whispered in her usual innocent demeanor. "You will have the most handsome husband, though he scares me greatly. But you are not afraid of him, are you?"

Elizabeth shook her head at Miss Lucas' unguarded words and smiled. Miss Lucas curtseyed to Mr. Darcy quickly and moved on without looking at the gentleman. Had she looked at him, she would have seen amusement in his eyes.

Mr. Collins and his family left the drawing room quickly and quietly.

"You are engaged to Anne," Lady Catherine said, trying a different argument. "Or have you forgotten that?"

"I am not, and have never been, engaged to Anne," Mr. Darcy said with anger. "She is my cousin, and I love and respect her as a cousin. That is all."

"But everyone expects you two to marry," Lady Catherine argued. "This will ruin Anne's chances of marriage greatly."

"No one, except for yourself, has ever expected us to marry. I have never made any promises to Anne."

"You owe it to your cousin to …" Lady Catherine said.

"He does not owe me anything," Miss de Bourgh said as she stood from her chair. "Darcy never made any promises to me. I have never had any expectations from him. Leave this be, mother."

Mr. Darcy's angry gaze softened as it rested on his frail cousin. Miss de Bourgh walked toward Elizabeth and Darcy and much to the shock of everyone in the room, she took Elizabeth's hand in hers and smiled.

"I congratulate you on your engagement, Miss Bennet," She said gently. "I wish you both joy."

"Thank you Miss de Bourgh," Elizabeth said barely able to contain her surprise. "I hope our news is not a great disappointment to you. I would hate to think that my happiness is at the cost of yours."

"Not at all," Miss de Bourgh said with a smile. "To be quite frank, I am relieved."

"Relieved?" Elizabeth said with surprise. "How so?"

"Darcy is quite a formidable man," Miss de Bourgh said with a fond smile at Mr. Darcy. "As much as I respect him, I could never imagine myself as his wife."

Despite their situation, Elizabeth laughed at Miss de Bourgh's words. Mr. Darcy raised his eyebrows at his cousin's words and his lips twitched with a smile.

"I never knew the prospect of marrying me was so disagreeable to you, cousin."

"I dare say not as disagreeable as the prospect of marrying me was to you, cousin," Miss de Bourgh deadpanned. "Being married to you is something I simply do not have the energy for, Darcy."

Mr. Darcy bowed over his cousin's hand respectfully. Miss de Bourgh turned toward her mother and addressed her gently.

"I am rather tired, mother. I am going to retire for the evening. I suggest you do the same," She said and left the drawing room.

"As much as I enjoy the company this evening," Lord Paisley said sarcastically, "I believe I should take my leave as well."

Lord Paisley bowed to Lady Catherine who was still glaring at the happy couple. He smiled a crooked smile at Elizabeth as he bowed to her.

"Congratulations, Miss Elizabeth," He said. "An evening in your company is never dull. In fact, I do not know what I would be doing with myself when this adventure is over."

"Thank you for your assistance earlier, Lord Paisley," Elizabeth said.

"It is always a pleasure to be of service to you Miss Elizabeth," Lord Paisley said as he bowed politely. "Darcy, I will see you tomorrow."

Mr. Darcy nodded and shook his friend's hand firmly.

With the exception of Col. Fitzwilliam, for whose presence Elizabeth was very grateful, they were now alone in the drawing room with Lady Catherine. Elizabeth waited with anticipation and dread for the great Lady to make her displeasure known again. She knew that Lady Catherine's wrath was far from over. Lady Catherine did not disappoint. In a style, entirely her own, she turned her focus toward Elizabeth.

"This is all _your_ doing," Lady Catherine said, "You have used your arts and allurements and have drawn him in."

"You underestimate your nephew's understanding, ma'am," Elizabeth said. "He has far too much sense to be drawn in by a woman's arts and allurements as you put it."

"What else is there?" Lady Catherine sneered. "You have nothing else to recommend yourself to a man of his standing but the pleasures of the flesh."

"You must have a very low estimation of your own sex, Lady Catherine, "Elizabeth said cuttingly. "Which makes me wonder about your experiences. I, however, was raised with high standards."

"You were clearly not raised to respect those of higher standing," Lady Catherine said. "I am your superior."

"That is a matter of opinion," Elizabeth said, shrugging her shoulder.

"No, it is a matter of social rules and etiquette," Lady Catherine bellowed indignantly. "My father was an Earl. _That_ makes me a _Lady_."

"Then I suggest you behave like one," Elizabeth snapped back.

Lady Catherine's face turned a most unbecoming shade of purple as she gaped at Elizabeth. Col. Fitzwilliam had to cough to hide his untimely chuckle. Mr. Darcy watched, with great admiration, as his fiancé effectively derailed his aunt.

"I know why Darcy has offered for you," Lady Catherine said once she had regained her composure. "You have welcomed him into your bed."

Elizabeth gasped at the audacity of Lady Catherine's words. This was too much for her to hear.

"Lady Catherine!" Mr. Darcy growled threateningly. "You will speak to my fiancé with utmost respect, or you will not speak to her at all."

"Why else would you marry this chit, if not to satisfy your base pleasures?"

Elizabeth's entire body shook at Lady Catherine's words. How dare she disrespect her so? Mr. Darcy was not ignorant of her distress. He placed his other hand over her fingers that were resting on his arm and pulled her closer to him.

"You forget yourself, madam," Mr. Darcy addressed Lady Catherine, his voice dangerously low.

"No, Darcy, _you_ forget yourself," Lady Catherine snapped back. "You forget what you owe to your position as the master of Pemberley."

"I am the master of Pemberley, and as such, I get to choose the mistress of Pemberley."

"This woman you have chosen can only be the mistress of your bedchamber,"

"Lady Catherine," Colonel Fitzwilliam reprimanded. "Miss Bennet is a gentleman's daughter."

"What about her mother? And her mother's relations?" Lady Catherine said. "Just because my nephew is foolish enough to be taken by a beautiful face and a tempting body, it does not follow that I should accept this sham of an engagement."

"Fitzwilliam," Mr. Darcy addressed his cousin. "Will you please take Miss Bennet for a brief walk while I conclude this conversation."

Col. Fitzwilliam walked to Elizabeth quickly and offered his arm to her. Unwilling to stay in the same room with Lady Catherine, Elizabeth let go of Mr. Darcy's arm and taking Col. Fitzwilliam's proffered arm, walked out of the room.

Once the door closed behind them. Mr. Darcy turned to face his aunt.

"You aught to be ashamed of your actions," Mr. Darcy said.

"I have done nothing to be ashamed of," Lady Catherine returned.

"You arranged to pay a young man, one Elizabeth knew nothing about, to offer for her," Mr. Darcy said incredulously. "You led the young man to believe that his offer would be well received by her. He cornered her tonight, frightened her, and made her feel uncomfortable. She was a guest in your house. How dared you do such a thoughtless thing?"

"I do not regret anything I have said or done. I only meant to protect you from that fortune hunter."

"What makes you believe I need your protection?" Mr. Darcy snapped. "What gave you the right to do what you did?"

"I am your nearest relation," Lady Catherine shrugged.

"Never in my life have I been more embarrassed by my relations."

"This is all due to her influence over you," Lady Catherine said. "You are bewitched by her. Darcy, do not marry her. If you need to have her, take her as your mistress. Set her up with a house somewhere and visit her discretely."

"You have lost your mind," Mr. Darcy said in utter disbelief.

"I will not have that chit take my sister's place in Pemberley."

"That is quite enough," Mr. Darcy said, his face white with fury. "I am warning you. You would not want me as your enemy."

"You dare to threaten me in my own house?" Lady Catherine said. "What do you presume you can do to me? I do not need you."

"You are mistaken, Lady Catherine," Mr. Darcy said with a sneer. "You forget that I have been overseeing all of Rosings' estate matters for years. I know what a mess Rosings was when Sir Louis passed away. Thanks to the diligence of my father and myself, Rosings has not gone under. I have been subsidizing Rosings with my own money for years. If I were to withdraw my support now, you would have no choice but to leave your home."

Lady Catherine's eyes grew wide at her nephew's words.

"You bluff, Darcy," Lady Catherine said, panic setting in.

"I do not bluff, ma'am," Darcy said. "Now, I suggest you heed my words. Miss Bennet is my fiancé. She will be the next Mrs. Darcy and mistress of Pemberley. If you ever say or do anything to disparage her again, I will ruin you, so help me god."

"You would do that to your own aunt?" Lady Catherine uttered disbelievingly.

"I would do it to anyone who dares to threaten the happiness of my wife," Mr. Darcy said and walked out of the drawing room in search of his fiancé, leaving behind a bewildered, tired, and defeated Lady Catherine.

Mr. Darcy found Elizabeth and his cousin in the parlor. She looked pale and Mr. Darcy knew that the events of the evening had affected her greatly.

"I apologize for the wait, my dear," He said as he approached her. "Come. I will take you back to the parsonage now."

Elizabeth curtseyed to Col. Fitzwilliam with a shy smile.

"Thank you for all your support, Colonel," Elizabeth said.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Bennet," Col. Fitzwilliam bowed. "And you must call me Richard, we are, after all, to be cousins soon."

"Then you must call me Elizabeth," she said with a charming smile.

"You are not cousins, yet," Mr. Darcy said, not at all pleased by their familiarity. "You will continue to address each other as Col. Fitzwilliam and Miss Bennet."

"Do not be such a stick in the mud, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said with a laugh. "When can I call her Elizabeth then? After you are married?"

"No, you may call her Mrs. Darcy then."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her fiancé's jealous behavior and addressed the Colonel again.

"As you know, I am to go to London tomorrow. So, I will bid you farewell until we meet again, _Col. Fitzwilliam_," Elizabeth said, purposely stressing his name.

"I myself will be travelling to London shortly. May I call on you while I am in London, _Miss Bennet_?" He asked mischievously.

"Absolutely, _Col. Fitzwilliam_," Elizabeth said, trying hard to control her laughter at her fiancé's face. "I will look forward to seeing you there."

"Are you two quite finished?" Mr. Darcy snapped. "I would like to take _my_ f_iancé_ home."

Elizabeth giggled merrily, her eyes shinning with humor for the first time that evening. The sound of her laughter was so welcome that Mr. Darcy could not help his smile as he shook his head. Col. Fitzwilliam chuckled softly and clapped Mr. Darcy on his right shoulder.

"Well, if anyone can put a smile on your sour face after such a trying day, it is _your fiancé_, _Miss Bennet," _Colonel Fitzwilliam said and all three laughed at his humor.

Col. Fitzwilliam bid them both goodnight and walked up the grand staircase to his bedchamber. Mr. Darcy ordered his carriage to be brought around and walked Elizabeth to the door.

"Are you cold, my dear?" Mr. Darcy asked. "Should I ask the housekeeper to fetch you a shawl?"

"No, I thank you," Elizabeth said smiling at him. "I rather like the cool breeze."

It did not take long for the carriage to be brought around for them. Mr. Darcy moved to lead Elizabeth toward the carriage. Elizabeth looked around her with confusion.

"What is the matter?" Mr. Darcy asked, noticing her confusion.

"Are we not waiting for the maid?" Elizabeth asked.

"No," Mr. Darcy said and waved the footman away, wanting to hand her into the carriage himself.

"But I thought you told Mrs. Collins that I would be accompanied by a maid," Elizabeth said, raising an eyebrow.

"I lied," Mr. Darcy whispered in her ear. Elizabeth gasped at his words and his gentle touch as he handed her into the carriage and followed her inside, closing the carriage door. Much to Elizabeth's surprise and pleasure, Mr. Darcy chose to sit beside her, rather than in front of her.

The intimacy of being alone in his carriage brought a blush to Elizabeth's face. Fortunately it was too dark for Mr. Darcy to notice her flushed face. Mr. Darcy took her hand and held it in his, gently caressing her knuckles with his thumb.

"Who would have imagined Mr. Darcy would ever lie to a lady!" Elizabeth exclaimed playfully in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"I wanted to be alone with you," Mr. Darcy said, his words so simple and his expression so honest, it brought a smile to Elizabeth's lips. This is why she loved him so, the rawness of his emotions, the honesty and simplicity of his feelings for her. He was the most complicated man Elizabeth knew, and yet, his love for her was so honest, so uncomplicated, so unwavering.

"Are you displeased with me, Elizabeth?" he asked, drawing Elizabeth out of her reverie.

"Of course not," She said with a reassuring smile. "Why would you think that Fitzwilliam?"

"You have had a most trying evening because of me," Mr. Darcy said. "I would not blame you if you were displeased with me."

_"Will this man ever stop blaming himself for everything?"_ Elizabeth thought as she shook her head in disbelief.

"None of what happened tonight is your fault, Fitzwilliam," she said, gently pressing his hand.

"I was not with you in the garden. Had I been more careful, Mr. Peters would never have come close to you."

"Nothing happened," Elizabeth assured him.

"That is because Julian was there," Mr. Darcy said. "I shudder to think what might have happened had he not been there."

"It was partly my fault," Elizabeth admitted. "Col. Fitzwilliam asked me to go inside with him. I did not accept. I wanted to be away from that drawing room for as long as I could. I was hoping that you would come for me, but instead, Mr. Peters came."

"I am sorry you were frightened, my love," Mr. Darcy said, caressing her face. "When I came back to the drawing room and did not see you and Mr. Peters there, I was so frightened."

"You did not … hurt Mr. Peters, did you?" Elizabeth asked apprehensively.

"I wanted to," Mr. Darcy admitted. "But he really was not to blame. Other than his foolish behavior in pressing his ridiculous suit, he was as much a victim in this affair as you were. It was all my aunt's doing."

"Will you tell me what happened in the drawing room after I left?" Elizabeth asked.

"Rest assured, my dear," Mr. Darcy said, his jaw tight and his face pale. "She will not cause you any more concern."

Elizabeth looked down at their intertwined hands and breathed deeply.

"Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy called her gently, causing her to look up. "I am sorry for the things my aunt said to you. Her words were not fit for the ears of a maiden. I apologize that you had to endure her insults."

"I should apologize, too," Elizabeth said with embarrassment. "I was quite rude to her also."

"She deserved every bit of it," Mr. Darcy said with a smile. "I was so proud of your set down."

"She thinks so little of me," Elizabeth said, her voice shaking with emotion, "She cannot imagine any reason for your proposal other than what she suggested."

"She is wrong in her estimation of your character," Mr. Darcy said firmly. "Just as she is wrong in her estimation of the depth of my love for you."

Elizabeth rewarded him with a genuine smile.

"It is perhaps a good thing that I am not accompanied by a maid," she said mischievously. "I am sure she would have been scandalized upon hearing our conversation."

"Not as scandalized as she would have been had she seen me do this," Mr. Darcy said as he leaned closer and kissed Elizabeth firmly on her lips. Elizabeth welcomed his attentions by wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing his tongue to explore her mouth.

"I am going to miss you, Elizabeth," he said when he finally let go of her lips.

Elizabeth leaned her head against his chest and tried in vain to calm her ragged breathing after being kissed so passionately.

"When will you come to London?" She finally asked.

"Not a minute later than I have to, my love," Mr. Darcy said as he caressed her hair. "I hope to go to Hertfordshire in two days. Once I have spoken to your father, I will send the announcements to London papers. I will have to go to Derbyshire after that."

"Oh!" Elizabeth said disappointedly as she moved back to see his face. "must you?"

"Yes, my sweet, I must," Mr. Darcy said, smiling at Elizabeth's petulant pout and taking her hand in his again. "I have to see my steward and my agent about important estate matters. I will travel to London as soon as my business is concluded. I will be completely at your disposal when I arrive in London."

"That is very kind of you, sir," Elizabeth said archly. "But I am afraid I may have left London by the time you arrive there."

"Not if I have anything to say on the matter," Mr. Darcy said with a smug smile. "And I usually have a lot to say on all matters related to you."

"And what is that supposed to mean, sir?" Elizabeth asked, her curiosity peaked.

"That remains to be seen, my love," Mr. Darcy said mysteriously. "We have arrived."

The carriage came to a stop and too soon for Elizabeth's comfort, the door was opened for them to exit. Mr. Darcy exited first and offered his hand to help her out of the carriage.

"Thank you for your escort, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said with a smile. "And for your very well sprung carriage."

"_Our_ carriage and I are both humbled and honored, Miss Bennet," Mr. Darcy said, his dimples appearing briefly as he smiled at her deeply, making her heartbeat quicken.

"_Our_ carriage will collect you tomorrow morning, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said as he kissed her hand. "Sleep well, my love."

And he walked toward the carriage. Suddenly he stopped and turned around and walked back to Elizabeth.

"By the way, my flirtatious minx, no other man shall be allowed to call you Elizabeth when we are married. Your beautiful name is reserved for my lips only, as are your lips," he said and kissed her on her lips, and walked back to the carriage, leaving her feeling unsteady on her feet.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Mr. Darcy pulled on Poseidon's reins as he reached Sandry Hall. He looked at the old facade of the manor, reflecting on his and Elizabeth's last visit of the place. They had come to Sandry Hall to take refuge of the fictional criminals only to find themselves amidst the dangerous affairs of the Sandry family. They had certainly never expected to be thrown into so much physical and emotional turmoil. Mr. Darcy's jaws tightened as he remembered Elizabeth's frightened face when Capt. Worthing visited her room. He reflected that he could have lost Elizabeth had Miss Sandry's bullet hit her intended target. His beautiful, lively Elizabeth would not have survived that shot. Mr. Darcy's face grew dark with anger and resentment toward Capt. Worthing and Miss Sandry. He would get to the bottom of this affair and will make certain that Miss Sandry and her accomplice will pay for their crimes.

He dismounted from Poseidon and winced from the pain in his shoulder. Suddenly, despite his pain, he smiled as he remembered Elizabeth's reaction the previous day when he had ridden to the parsonage to see her off to London.

_She was outside of the house when Mr. Darcy had arrived followed by his carriage. Hanna and Jimmy had hurried to load the luggage onto the carriage. Elizabeth had turned around and upon spotting him on Poseidon, instead of smiling lovingly at him as she had come to do since they had become engaged, she had approached him with a furious face. _

_"Mr. Darcy," she had said, her face full of reproach. "What do think you are doing riding that beast?"_

_"Good morning, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy had said, chuckling softly. "It is lovely to see you too."_

_"I would return your lovely sentiments," Elizabeth had returned. "if I was not so upset by your blatant disregard for your wellbeing. You should not be riding so early in your recovery. Surely, it cannot be good for you."_

_"I am quite alright," he had lied as he dismounted hiding his pain so as to not upset her further. "What I cannot bear is your displeasure and your reprove," Mr. Darcy said. _

_"You should not be riding, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth had whispered as he stood in front of her and kissed her hand. _

_"Will you take a turn with me?" Mr. Darcy had asked offering his arm._

_Elizabeth had taken his arm wordlessly and they had begun to walk._

_"I could not stay away," he admitted. "I had to see you once more before your departure. _

_"You spoil me with your attentions, sir," Elizabeth had said with an arch smile. _

_"You have seen nothing yet, my love," Mr. Darcy had said with a charming smile. "Spoiling you is an art I mean to master."_

_"So, are you to become an artist, now?" Elizabeth had asked her eyes dancing with mirth._

_"Yes," Mr. Darcy had returned, his smile changing to a rakish grin. "And you are to be my muse."_

_Elizabeth had taken a deep breath and had looked away. He had frowned in confusion. _

_"What is the matter?" he had asked immediately. "What is upsetting you?"_

_She had not replied immediately. Instead, she had kept her eyes on the floor avoiding his penetrating gaze._

_"Do not keep your thoughts and concerns from me, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy had said, his face quite formidable. "It will only create misunderstanding between us, and I am resolved never to let that happen."_

_Elizabeth had looked up at his words. His eyes urged her to speak. _

_"We were seen last night," Elizabeth had whispered, her eyes once again downcast and her face flushed with embarrassment. _

_"Seen?" he had asked not understanding her meaning. _

_"Our farewell kiss," Elizabeth had said, her blush growing deeper. "was observed by Mrs. Collins."_

_Understanding dawned on him. He had behaved rather irresponsibly, kissing her in the open for everyone to see. _

_"Was she displeased with you?" He had asked cautiously._

_"No," Elizabeth had replied. "But, I do not want to cause her any stress. That, I believe, is her husband's expertise."_

_Mr. Darcy had smiled at her humor. _

_"Mr. Collins does seem to be rather skillful in causing everyone stress," he had said. "I am glad there was not any unpleasantness between you and Mrs. Collins, however." _

_"She was rather shocked." _

_"Shocked?" Mr. Darcy asked hesitantly. _

_"I am not quite sure what shocked her more. The fact that you were so open with your attentions, or that I welcomed them so naturally."_

_Mr. Darcy's eyes had darted toward her twinkling ones. This woman had the uncanny ability to find humor in the most awkward situations._

_"I could not be more happy that you welcome my attentions. It only solidifies my belief that we are a good match."_

_"Perhaps," she had said, her eyes still laughing, "But you have to admit that we also make quite a scandalous couple."_

_"It must be your influence over me," Mr. Darcy had suggested, his lips twitching with suppressed humor. _

_"What is that supposed to mean, sir?"_

_"You must admit, my love, that you are the one who usually behaves in quite improper ways."_

_"I admit to no such thing, sir," Elizabeth had returned incredulously. "Pray, what evidence do you have to support your ungallant accusations?" _

_"Well, you are the only woman I have ever known who would walk three miles in the mud, ruining her dress and boots, and would arrive at the home of a gentleman is such a wild state."_

_"Where you disgusted by my appearance?" Elizabeth had asked hesitantly._

_"Quite the contrary," Mr. Darcy had returned, his smile reappearing. "I was tempted beyond reason by your appearance. Your face was flushed and your eyes were brightened by the exercise. I was bewitched by your appearance. Had Bingley not been so completely taken by your sister's beauty, I am sure he would have been bewitched as I was."_

_"And Mr. Hurst?" Elizabeth had asked with a sly smile. _

_"As I recall, Mr. Hurst was too busy devouring the food on the table to notice anything or anyone else," Mr. Darcy had said, returning Elizabeth's smile. "As breathtaking as you are, my love, you simply cannot complete with food when it comes to that gentleman's attention."_

_"I am only too glad to hear that," Elizabeth had laughed merrily._

_"As am I," Mr. Darcy had said as he led her to where Mrs. Collins now stood talking to her sister. _

_"Good morning, Mrs. Collins, Miss Lucas," Mr. Darcy had said as he had bowed, his face as serious as ever. _

_"Good morning Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Collins had curtseyed._

_"Is Mr. Collins not at home?" Mr. Darcy had asked, expecting the parson to see his cousin off as any proper host would._

_"My husband left the parsonage early this morning, sir," Mrs. Collins had replied blushing uncomfortably. "He regrets that he cannot be here to see Elizabeth off."_

_Mr. Darcy had understood Mrs. Collins' meaning perfectly. Mr. Collins had chosen to be away as to avoid Elizabeth's presence. He had chosen to disrespect his own cousin and guest in order to support Lady Catherine's disdainful position toward Elizabeth. Although Mr. Darcy could not care less what the parson's position was, he was upset that he had dared to disrespect Elizabeth. _

_"I am sure that whatever has kept Mr. Collins away is of great importance," Elizabeth had remarked with her usual smile, trying to comfort both Mr. Darcy and Mrs. Collins. "Mr. Collins has been the perfect host during my stay at Kent."_

_Mrs. Collins had embraced Elizabeth with feeling, kissing her gently._

_"You will be sorely missed, my friend," she had said, her voice shaking. "I wish you every joy in your marriage."_

_"Thank you, Charlotte," Elizabeth had smiled lovingly at Mrs. Collins. "Promise me that you will join us for the wedding."_

_"I will certainly try," Mrs. Collins had said merrily. _

_Elizabeth had moved to embrace Miss Lucas next._

_"Goodbye Maria," she had said. "I am sorry I am not able to accompany you back to Hertfordshire as we had planned."_

_"Oh, do not concern yourself with that, Lizzy," Miss Lucas had shrugged excitedly. "I cannot wait to go into Hertfordshire in Mr. Darcy's impressive carriage. I will be the envy of all the neighbors."_

_Miss Lucas had suddenly blushed at her own words, realizing that Mr. Darcy himself was standing there, listening to her unguarded words. Mr. Darcy, noting her discomfort, had bowed._

_"It is my pleasure to take you and your sister to Hertfordshire in my carriage Miss Lucas," he had said gallantly and much to the sisters' shock and Elizabeth's amusement, he had smiled a genuine smile at Miss Lucas._

_Had Mrs. Collins not been standing beside her sister and had she not supported her weight promptly by placing a hand around her arm, Miss Lucas would certainly have swooned to the ground upon seeing the formidable Mr. Darcy transforming to a handsome young man right before their eyes._

_"If you will excuse me, ladies," Mr. Darcy had said as he noticed Miss Lucas' affected state. "I will conduct Miss Elizabeth to the carriage myself."_

_"Of course, Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Collins had said as she moved her sister toward the house. "We will go inside now. We will be ready to depart for Hertfordshire in two days."_

_Mr. Darcy had nodded and taking Elizabeth's hand had walked toward the carriage. _

_"Well," Elizabeth had whispered with an amused smile. "You seemed to have found yourself a new admirer, sir."_

_"I was trying to put her at ease," Mr. Darcy had said, not at all amused by the situation. "But I seemed to have made her feel even more uncomfortable."_

_"She is in awe of you, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth had observed. _

_"Are you in awe of me?" Mr. Darcy had asked mischievously. _

_"No," Elizabeth had lied playfully. "I am in love with you." _

_Mr. Darcy's eyes had grown dark and his grin had grown deeper._

_"I do not know how I came to deserve so much happiness, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy had said as his thumb caressed her knuckles. "But I will endeavor to deserve you for the rest of my life."_

_Elizabeth had looked up at him, her eyes caressing his handsome features, her heart swelling at his words and the love he held in his eyes. _

_"And I you," she had said. "Please promise me that you will take care of yourself, Fitzwilliam."_

_"I will," Mr. Darcy had assured her as he helped her climb the carriage steps. "I will be completely recovered when you see me next."_

_"And you will come to London soon?" Elizabeth had asked, no longer caring to hide the desperation in her words. "I do not want to be parted from you for long."_

_"Neither do I, my sweet," Mr. Darcy had said, touched by her sentiments. "I will not be long."_

_Mr. Darcy had kissed her hand gently and had stepped away from the carriage. He had wanted to kiss her so badly, but he did not want to embarrass her in front of others, especially after being observed once by her friend. Hanna had climbed in and had sat in front of Elizabeth with a wide grin. Jimmy had climbed onto the front, sitting beside the coachman. Mr. Darcy's eyes never wavered from Elizabeth's face as the carriage moved away from where he stood. _

Mr. Darcy walked toward the Sandry Hall manor with mixed feelings. He did not desire to be there at all. He did not relish seeing any of the occupants of this house and he especially did not look forward to his interview with Miss Sandry. But, he was resolved to do what he had to do. It was his duty to settle this matter and he was not one to shy away from his duty, no matter how difficult.

The front door opened just as he approached it. The butler, the same man who had welcomed him and Elizabeth that eventful morning, bowed respectfully as he stepped aside for Mr. Darcy to enter.

"Capt. Sandry and Miss Sandry are in the drawing room, sir," he said, his eyes not meeting Mr. Darcy's. The old butler seemed almost apologetic as he mentioned Miss Sandry's name. Mr. Darcy wondered if he was aware of all that had happened at Sandry Hall. Mr. Darcy nodded and followed the butler wordlessly toward the drawing room. The butler announced him and left immediately, closing the door behind him.

"Darcy," Capt. Sandry greeted Mr. Darcy with a bow and a genuine smile. "You are right on time, as usual."

"Good afternoon, Sandry," Mr. Darcy nodded before he turned his eyes toward Miss Sandry. She stood and took a step toward him. Much to Mr. Darcy's astonishment, she was smiling charmingly at him, as if they were old acquaintances.

"Good afternoon Mr. Darcy," Miss Sandry said. "How good to see you recovered."

"Is it?" Mr. Darcy asked as he bowed, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in his tone.

"Why, of course, Mr. Darcy," She replied sweetly as she gestured for him to sit down. "I prayed for your speedy recovery everyday since that night."

"You astonish me, Miss Sandry," Mr. Darcy said bitterly, ignoring her invitation to sit down. "One would think you prayed for my demise, since you were the one who nearly sent me to my grave."

"That is not fair Mr. Darcy," She said as she sat down. "You know very well you were not the intended target."

"Yes," Mr. Darcy said darkly. "But had I had the chance to shoot, you would certainly have been mine. And I would not have missed."

Miss Sandry's face paled and Captain Sandry coughed uncomfortably at Mr. Darcy's words.

"I am glad my sister's shot was not fatal, Darcy," Capt. Sandry said softly. "And I am very thankful that you are lending us your support in this matter. I know you must be very upset with her."

"Upset is not the word I would use to describe my sentiments, Sandry," Mr. Darcy said as he moved to stand by the fireplace. "I do not mean to be rude. But I have no intention of spending any more time than I have to in this house."

"Of course," Capt. Sandry said embarrassedly. "You said you wanted to discuss a few things with us."

"Yes," Mr. Darcy nodded. "I have written to my agent and he should arrive at Sandry Hall by the end of the week. He will go over the estate books with you and upon overseeing the place, the livestock, and the farmlands, he will advise me as to what is needed to be done."

"Thank you, Darcy," Capt. Sandry said with an appreciative smile. "You have been very generous toward my sister and I."

"As for your sister," Mr. Darcy said and turned toward Miss Sandry once more. "I want to give you one last chance to be completely honest with us, Miss Sandry."

"What do you mean, Mr. Darcy?" Miss Sandry asked, feigning ignorance.

"Is there anything else you want to share with us about this entire affair?" Mr. Darcy asked, hoping against hope that the young woman would divulge the identity of the fourth gunman.

"I have already told Mr. Farley and Lord Paisley everything I know," Miss Sandry said. "I want to put this matter behind me, sir. It brings me too much grief and unhappiness when I think about it."

"It should bring you more than mere unhappiness, Miss Sandry," Mr. Darcy reprimanded. "You brought it all upon yourself. You are responsible for it all."

Miss Sandry looked away in anger. Mr. Darcy could see that she had not repented at all. Indeed, this woman seemed to be lacking any moral values. She was not sorry for her actions and how they had affected others. She seemed to be upset only for how her own life was affected by it.

"I will take my leave, Sandry," Mr. Darcy said. "We will correspond about the estate matters."

"Must you leave so early, Darcy?" Capt. Sandry asked. "I would have loved to have your company for a little longer."

"I thank you," Mr. Darcy replied. "I am to leave Kent tomorrow morning and I there are still matters to attend to before my departure."

He then turned to Miss Sandry and bowed.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Mr. Darcy," Miss Sandry said with a brilliant smile. "I am confident that our next meeting will be a much more pleasant than what we may imagine at present."

"I doubt we shall ever see each other again, Miss Sandry," Mr. Darcy said haughtily.

"I pray that your solitude at Sandry Hall will help you consider your actions closely and to repent for your sins."

"Oh, but sir," Miss Sandry said with a laugh that made Mr. Darcy quite uncomfortable. "I am optimistic by nature. I am persuaded we shall meet again."

"Do not delude yourself, Miss Sandry," Mr. Darcy warned. "The only reason you are enjoying the comfort of your home, and indeed your freedom, is my prior friendship with your brother. You will not leave this house without your brother's company. You will not be welcome in London and amongst polite company. And you will _never_ approach me in any shape or form."

"As you wish, Mr. Darcy," Miss Sandry smiled and curtseyed politely.

**That evening,** Mr. Darcy and Col. Fitzwilliam were invited to dine with Mr. Farley and Lord Paisley. They were only too glad to accept Mr. Farley's dinner invitation on their last evening in Kent. They certainly did not wish to stay at Rosings. Lady Catherine had become, if possible, more unbearable ever since the disastrous dinner party at Rosings. Anne had stayed mostly in her room, avoiding all contact with the other members of the house. Mr. Darcy, after seeing Elizabeth off the previous day, had spent the entire day inside the study going over the books with his aunt's steward. This morning, he had gone riding with Col. Fitzwilliam, who was only too willing to leave his aunt's constant rants about Miss Bennet. After visiting Sandry Hall, Mr. Darcy had ordered his valet to pack his belonging to be ready to leave for Hertfordshire on the following morning.

When they entered Mr. Farley's study, Mr. Darcy bowed his head and acknowledged Mr. Farley and Lord Paisley who were sitting by the fireplace. Mr. Farley rushed to welcome them both.

"Good evening, Col. Fitzwilliam. Excellent timing as usual, Darcy," Lord Paisley said as he waved toward a chair near where he sat. "Come. Sit with me and tell me of the latest developments at Rosings."

"What would you like to know, Julian?" Mr. Darcy said as he and his cousin sat on the proffered chairs. "As I have been looking over my aunt's estate books all of yesterday, I am happy to report about the livestock on her farmlands, the number of tenants, and the latest addition to the stables."

"Speak no more, Darcy, I beg you," Lord Paisley said with a grimace. "If I did not know you better, I would say you mean to bore me to death. But, since I know you quite well, I know you are trying to avoid a certain topic of conversation."

"Your powers of observation and deduction are impressive as ever, Julian," Mr. Darcy returned with an impassive face. "If only you could put them to good use."

"That would be no fun, now, would it?" Lord Paisley asked with a smile. "Tell me, has the lovely Miss Elizabeth left for London?"

"She left yesterday morning," Mr. Darcy said solemnly.

"I am to travel to London tomorrow myself," Lord Paisley said with a mischievous grin. "I look forward to calling on her. I am sure I will enjoy her company immensely"

"I am sure you will," Mr. Darcy said tightly. "Do try to behave yourself, Julian."

"Why, what do you mean, Darcy?" Lord Paisley said feigning ignorance. "I am always charming."

"I would advise you to use your charms where they are reciprocated," Mr. Darcy said.

"Now, that was simply cruel, Darcy," Lord Paisley said as he placed one hand on his heart dramatically. "You have been having too much fun at my expense, letting me make a fool of myself flirting with the beautiful lady, all the while knowing too well that I had no chance with her. And now, you injure me further by reminding me of my own folly?"

"Now, you are trying to bamboozle me, Julian," Mr. Darcy said with a knowing smile. "You never had any serious designs on Elizabeth. You knew very well that I was attached to her and the only reason you flirted with her was to enjoy watching my reactions."

"Touché," Lord Paisley said with a sly smile. "But, Darcy, I simply could not help myself. Your jealous and possessive reactions are priceless."

All four men chuckled. However Mr. Darcy's merriment did not last long as Mr. Farley addressed him.

"How was your visit with the Sandrys this afternoon, Mr. Darcy?"

"Not as satisfactorily as I had hoped, I am afraid," Mr. Darcy replied, his features dark with concern.

"What do you mean, Darcy?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"I tried to give Miss Sandry a chance to divulge the identity of the fourth man," Mr. Darcy explained. "Unfortunately, she did not do so."

"Are you genuinely surprised by that, Darcy?" Lord Paisley asked. "What were you hoping for? A miracle?"

"I was hoping for her remorse," Mr. Darcy admitted. "But she is clearly not sorry for any of it, except for her new situation."

"After everything that has happened, you cannot possibly believe there to be a shred of decency in that woman," Lord Paisley said with disgust.

"No, I am quite reconciled to that," Mr. Darcy said.

"Then, why the worry, Darcy?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked again. "I know you. You are concerned about something."

"I cannot put my finger on it, Richard," Mr. Darcy said as he shook his head. "I have a bad feeling that something is about to happen. It feels as if this affair is not over yet."

"You are just tired, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said reassuringly. "Once you go away, you will put this entire affair behind you."

"What exactly is giving you this ominous feeling, Darcy?" Lord Paisley asked, studying his friend closely.

"Why should you press the matter, Julian?" Mr. Farley asked. "You are making Mr. Darcy more uncomfortable."

"Darcy has excellent sense," Lord Paisley answered, still looking at Mr. Darcy's thoughtful face. "If he is uneasy about this, there must be a good reason."

"Well, Darcy?" Col. Fitzwilliam urged. "What is it?"

"She seemed very confident," Mr. Darcy said almost to himself.

"What do you mean by confident?" Lord Paisley asked.

"It felt as if she knew something I did not," Mr. Darcy said.

"Well, she does," Mr. Farley shrugged. "She knows who the fourth gunman is, and she probably knows where he is hiding. And we know neither of those facts."

"It was more than that," Mr. Darcy said, shaking his head.

"How do you mean? Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"I do not know," Mr. Darcy said, rubbing his chin. "I do not know."

"Darcy, it is not too late," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "She can still be sent away."

"She will be," Mr. Darcy said. "But not until we have captured her accomplice. Having seen her reaction today, it is clear to me that this woman is incapable of remorse. She continues to be a danger to those around her, including Robert, if she is left to her own devices. Robert does not appear to have much influence over her. So, I have no other choice in the matter. She should be vigilantly watched until she makes contact with her accomplice. Once the man is apprehended, she will be sent away."

"What makes you believe that she will make contact with her accomplice?" Mr. Farley asked.

"As I said, she is not comfortable with her new situation," Mr. Darcy said. "She will try to change things, and for that, she needs an ally."

"And who better than the man who has already helped her kill in the past?" Lord Paisley said sardonically.

"My agent will be arriving sometime this week," Mr. Darcy said. "I need your men to be vigilant until then, Mr. Farley. Nothing she does should go unnoticed. I am persuaded she will act soon."


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello all,**

**So, many of you are concerned that I am going to put ODC through more angst. Let me out your mind at ease. I am on very big on angst. If you look back, you will see that there is suspense, adventure, and fear, but not the sort of angst that would make a reader want to stop reading. The reason for that is that I myself do not have the patience and the stomach for it. But the suspense is important and necessary. So without giving much away, I will just say that you should trust the story and the characters to sort themselves out. I promise it will be good. I hope :P**

**Now, as for the fourth gunman mystery :) Sorry, I cannot tell you. All I can say is that most of you are on the wrong track and will be shocked by what I will reveal in the future chapters. HAHAHA...**

**By the way, Not many people reviewed for ch. 28 and I hope that is not because you were not engaged by it. Please keep the reviews coming as they really energize me to write.**

**One last thing, my university courses are starting this week and that means less time to write. So I apologize in advance because I will not be able to post two chapters per week as I did during the summer months. I will def. post one chapter per week though**

**So, without further delay, here is chapter 29. Read, enjoy, and please review**

Chapter 29

Mr. Gardiner, quite unlike his sisters, was a calm and rational man whose marital bliss had only added to his peace in life. Though he made his money in trade, he had taken great pains to educate and culture himself and he had, on more than one occasion, outwitted men of much higher station than his own. He was a man of good sense and respectable income, and most importantly, a happy and loving disposition. In fact, it was believed by his siblings and his nieces, that Jane's angelic nature was very much a gift she had inherited from her uncle. For, it was impossible that she had inherited her sweetness from her mother, or her father for that matter.

Mr. Gardiner's happy disposition was rewarded by his marriage to a sensible woman, who loved him and their children greatly. Their household, therefore, was quite the opposite to that of the Bennets' in every regard. Though they had four energetic children of their own, a sense of peace and tranquility permeated their household which was practically nonexistent in the Bennets'. However, even Mr. Gardiner, with his calm and happy disposition, did not know what to think of the series of events that unfolded in his household in a matter of days.

It had all begun by the unexpected arrival of his niece, Elizabeth. She had arrived a week earlier than previously agreed upon and without a word of warning. Mr. Gardiner had planned to send a servant to accompany Elizabeth to London for a portion of the journey. It was not only her early and unexpected arrival that had shocked the Gardiner household however. It was rather the fashion in which she had arrived that had rendered both Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner speechless as they stood at the threshold of their house watching her arrival. Elizabeth had arrived, accompanied by a lady's maid, in a most prestigious carriage with a remarkable family crest upon it. The footman had hurried to open the door for her and had assisted her to step down from the carriage. Once her trunks were unloaded, Elizabeth dismissed the carriage and its occupants, thanking them softly for their services.

Elizabeth seemed her usual charming self as she embraced her aunt and uncle, exclaiming how happy she was to finally arrive in London and to join her favorite relatives.

"But what is the matter, aunt?" Elizabeth said noting their utter shock. "Will you not welcome me?"

"My, Lizzy!" Mrs. Gardiner finally said as she found her voice. "We are quite speechless at your arrival."

"I am sorry if my arrival has caused any discomfort," Elizabeth said with a mischievous smile. "I had hoped you would be happy to see me."

"Of course we are happy to see you, my dear," Mrs. Gardiner hurried to say as she ushered Elizabeth toward the parlor. "We are just surprised. That is all."

"Yes, Lizzy," Mr. Gardiner concurred as he followed them inside. "We were not expecting you for yet another week. I had arranged to send a manservant to accompany you when you change horses."

"I know, uncle," Elizabeth said seriously. "And I do apologize indeed. However, due to certain circumstances, I decided it was best for me to travel to London sooner rather than later."

"What do you mean, Lizzy? What has happened?" Mrs. Gardiner asked apprehensively.

"Do not be alarmed, aunt," Elizabeth replied reassuringly. "Rest assured that all is well now. I will inform you of it all. But first, tell me, where are my dear sister and my lovely cousins?"

"Jane has taken the children to the park," Mr. Gardiner replied. "They left quite a while ago and they should be back soon. I am sure the children must be hungry by now."

As if on cue, their conversation was interrupted as Elizabeth's young and energetic cousins burst into the parlor, their faces aglow with excitement. As soon as they saw their favorite cousin Elizabeth, they ran toward her, embracing her and bestowing wet kisses upon her. Elizabeth laughed merrily, returning their affectionate attention with kisses of her own.

"Oh, my dear cousins," she said lovingly. "How you have all grown!"

And then she turned to see her sister's beautiful and loving face. Jane stood at the entrance, staring at her with surprise and pleasure.

"My dear Lizzy," Jane said holding out both her arms. Elizabeth stood and gently detangled herself from her cousins' embrace. She walked toward her sister and wrapped her in a warm and affectionate hug. The thought that she could have died at the hands of the Sandrys and would have never been able to see her dearest Jane was too much for Elizabeth to bear.

"Oh, Jane," she said, trying to control her tears. "Oh, how I have missed you."

"And I you, my darling," Jane returned with her usual serenity. "But, how is it that you are here? Were you not scheduled to arrive in eight days?"

"Yes, Jane," Elizabeth nodded. "I have so much to acquaint you and my dear aunt and uncle with. But I think we should have that conversation after my dear cousins have been fed and have retired for the evening."

Understanding Elizabeth's meaning, Mrs. Gardiner smiled and ushered the children out of the room.

"That is a great idea, Lizzy," she said. "Why do you not change out of your travelling clothes and freshen up, while I see to the children? We will have dinner in half an hour. And then you can tell us everything."

"Thank you aunt," Elizabeth said appreciatively.

**If Mr. Gardiner** thought Elizabeth's unexpected and impressive arrival was shocking he reassessed his thoughts after knowing Elizabeth's reasons for the said arrival. After they had dined and had retired to the drawing room, Elizabeth shared the events that had transpired in Kent, omitting Mr. Darcy's first proposal and her present understanding with the gentleman.

"I seemed to have shocked you all into silence," Elizabeth said, after she relayed the facts to her relatives.

"I do not know how to respond, Lizzy," Mr. Gardiner said. "What you have just shared is so shockingly unexpected, it almost seems unreal."

"I know, uncle," Elizabeth nodded with understanding. "Indeed, I would not believe it myself had I not been there experiencing it personally. However, everything I have just relayed to you is real."

"I am sorry you had to endure so much, Lizzy," Jane said as she reached out and held her sister's hand in hers. "You must have been so scared, so uncomfortable."

"I was," Elizabeth affirmed. "Had it not been for Mr. Darcy's company and protection, I do not know what would have happened to me that night."

"We are, of course, forever grateful to Mr. Darcy for protecting you as he did, Lizzy," Mr. Gardiner said. "Although I do not approve of him staying in your room, I do understand that there was no other way for him to ensure your safety."

"Yes, uncle," Elizabeth rushed to defend her beloved. "Mr. Darcy's behavior was beyond reproach. He is a true gentleman."

"And he placed himself in front of the bullet to save you," Jane said. "How does he feel now? Has he recovered?"

"He has already recovered greatly," Elizabeth said proudly. "Dr. Jones complimented him several times on his strength and his excellent physique."

Despite her efforts to seem nonchallant, Elizabeth blushed deeply, which did not go unnoticed by the older couple in the room.

"I will be forever in his debt for saving your life, Lizzy," Jane said, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Well, I gather we can all express our gratitude to Mr. Darcy, when the gentleman comes to visit us," Mrs. Gardiner said with a sly smile.

"Do you believe he will visit us when he returns to London, aunt?" Jane asked innocently.

"Oh, most assuredly my dear," Mrs. Gardiner replied as she watched Elizabeth's blushes growing darker. "I have a feeling we will see the gentleman very soon, for I wager he will not be able to stay away for long."

Mr. Gardiner chuckled softly at Elizabeth's embarrassment and Jane's confusion.

"Elizabeth arrived today, in Mr. Darcy's very impressive carriage, accompanied by a lady's maid," Mr. Gardiner said, attempting to help Jane understand what was blatantly obvious to him and his wife.

"Oh, how kind and accommodating of him," Jane remarked, still oblivious to what the others were hinting at. "I always knew he was a gentleman. He did seem cold and quiet when he was in Hertfordshire, but I always thought it was because he was shy and uncomfortable amongst strangers. I can certainly relate to that, myself."

"Lizzy, dear," Mrs. Gardiner said with amusement. "Do tell us how you came to travel a week earlier than planned."

Elizabeth, still embarrassed by her aunt's and uncle's knowing looks, tried to smile as she began to explain.

"Lady Catherine, Mr. Collins' patronage, is also Mr. Darcy's aunt. She … she was not pleased by the events that had occurred and she was more than comfortable sharing her displeasure with me."

"But Lizzy," Jane said with confusion. "You cannot possibly be blamed for what happened at Sandry Hall. You were a victim in all of this. Surely, Lady Catherine could not be mad at you for that."

"I believe her Ladyship was mad at Lizzy for what she supposed would happen if and when people began to gossip about the events of Sandry Hall," Mr. Gardiner suggested.

"What do you mean, uncle?" Jane asked.

"Why do you not enlighten your sister, Lizzy?" Mr. Gardiner said.

"Lady Catherine blamed me for trying to put Mr. Darcy in a situation where he would have no choice but to offer his hand in order to save my reputation," Elizabeth said with no little embarrassment.

"Well!" Jane exclaimed with indignation. "I have never…"

"Do not upset yourself, Jane," Mr. Gardiner said. "I have a feeling your sister was able to defend her honor to the great Lady. Pray, Lizzy, what was your response to her Ladyship's accusations?"

"I urged her Ladyship not to underestimate Mr. Darcy's good sense and ability to decide for himself," Elizabeth replied, smiling mischievously.

"And shall we hear what Mr. Darcy's good sense led him to decide?" Mrs. Gardiner asked barely able to contain her excitement.

"He made the excellent decision of asking me to be his wife," Elizabeth replied with unveiled joy and pride. "And I made the equally excellent decision of accepting his offer."

Mrs. Gardiner was the first person to show her joy as she moved to embrace Elizabeth.

"Oh my dear Lizzy. You are a fortunate young woman. The Darcy name is one to be proud of. They are a very respectable family in Derbyshire."

"I congratulate you, Lizzy," Mr. Gardiner said. "I have never met the young man. But from what you have disclosed tonight, I judge him to be a most honorable gentleman. Not only he protected you when you were in danger, he also did his duty to save your reputation."

"But Lizzy," Jane finally spoke. "You cannot marry him for that. You cannot marry him out of duty, or gratitude or obligation. You hated him when he was in Hertfordshire. You cannot marry a man you do not like or respect."

Elizabeth smiled at her sister, realizing she had a lot of explaining to do.

"You are all mistaken in your assumptions," Elizabeth said, addressing her relatives. "You are mistaken if you think Mr. Darcy offered me his hand to save my reputation. He had already ensured of the safety of my reputation by deciding to go along with Miss Sandry's story. He did so in order to conclude the affair in a quiet manner as to not raise speculation and gossip. So you see, he had no need to marry me. He offered his hand and his heart to me, because he truly and genuinely cares for me. He loved me even before the affairs at Sandry Hall. That morning, when he found out about the fugitives, he was told I had not yet returned to the parsonage. He rode out personally to find me and to take me to safety."

Elizabeth paused to calm her emotions as she remembered that eventful day and Mr. Darcy's protection of her.

"So, Mr. Darcy's offer of marriage is founded in love and respect?" Jane asked tentatively. "He has loved you for quite some time?"

"His feelings originated in Hertfordshire and were strengthened while we were both in Kent," Elizabeth explained.

"What about your feelings, dearest?" Jane asked nervously. "I am not surprised that the gentleman has such longstanding feelings for you. It only proves that he has great sense and excellent taste. But, do _you_ return his feelings? Do you truly love him, Lizzy?"

"I see what you fear, Jane," Elizabeth returned, holding her sister's hand affectionately. "You are afraid that I am mistaking gratitude and obligation for love. But let me assure you, dearest, I am very aware of the nature of my feelings. I do not love and esteem Mr. Darcy as one does their friend, father, or brother. He has a different place in my heart, a more precious and unique place. I do not feel obligation and gratitude when I think of him. I feel love. I know I did not always like him. But my feelings and judgments were based on unfounded accusations and my own stubbornness. I have since come to know him for who he truly is. And Jane, he is the dearest, most sensible, most wonderful man. Due to the events at Sandry Hall, he became my savior, my protector and my confidant. But he is so much more than that."

Elizabeth's eyes glistened with tears of joy as she spoke of her love for Mr. Darcy to her relatives. She spoke so openly, so passionately and without reserve as to leave the other occupants of the room with no doubt of her affection for the gentleman.

"Well, my dear Lizzy," Mr. Gardiner said as he cleared his voice to calm his stirred emotions. "He may be all the great things you have just said. But most of all, he is the most fortunate man to have gained your love and respect."

Elizabeth smiled at her uncle lovingly and nodded. She then turned her attention toward her sister.

"Well, Jane," Elizabeth said with a raised eyebrow. "Will you wish me joy?"

"With all my heart, dearest," Jane replied as she embraced her sister lovingly. "With all my heart."

"But, Lizzy," Mrs. Gardiner said. "You still have not explained why you left Kent earlier than expected. Did you not want to spend more time with your fiancé?"

"Mr. Darcy and I have not announced our engagement publicly, aunt," Elizabeth explained. "He is going to travel to Hertfordshire to speak to my father and to obtain his blessing first. He will then announce our engagement in the papers. As for my early departure from Kent, well, although we wanted to keep our understanding a secret, Lady Catherine's attack on my character forced us into divulging the truth to her."

"I can only imagine her displeasure upon your news," Mrs. Gardiner said with feeling. "Was she unpleasant?"

"Unpleasant is an understatement, aunt," Elizabeth returned, remembering her Ladyship's rude remarks about her. "She was very hostile. You see, she expected Mr. Darcy to marry her daughter, Miss Anne de Bourgh."

"Was there a previous understanding between the cousins?" Mr. Gardiner asked nervously.

"Only in Lady Catherine's imagination," Elizabeth said rolling her eyes. "Neither Mr. Darcy nor Miss de Bourgh have ever desired the union. Miss de Bourgh herself congratulated us and wished us joy."

"Is that why you have left Kent early? Because of Lady Catherine's displeasure?" Jane asked cautiously.

"In a way, yes, I suppose," Elizabeth replied. "Although, the decision for my early departure was made before Lady Catherine became aware of my engagement to her nephew."

"Why did you decide to leave before Lady Catherine became aware?" Mr. Gardiner asked.

"To be perfectly honest, it was not my decision. Mr. Darcy decided to send me to London to be away from his aunt's personal attacks on my honor," Elizabeth said and then blushed. "He is very protective of me."

"As he should be," Jane said with feeling. "You are very special, Lizzy."

"He certainly makes me feel special," Elizabeth said shyly.

_"Yes, Lizzy is certainly in love. He must be an impressive man indeed,"_ Mrs. Gardiner thought privately as she smiled lovingly at her niece's obvious feelings for Mr. Darcy.

**Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner** were sensible enough to understand that with their niece's upcoming nuptials to one of England's richest gentlemen, there were bound to be quite a number of changes in their otherwise routine and ordinary lives. As such, they wasted no time in preparing for what was to come. Mrs. Gardiner's first order of business was to take both her nieces to the dressmaker the day after Elizabeth's arrival. Elizabeth had tried to protest, arguing that it was not necessary for them to go through so much expense. But her aunt had explained to her that once the news of her engagement was published in the papers, all of London society would be examining her through their quizzing glasses, trying to find fault with her.

"I would not be doing my duty as your aunt if I do not guide you through this very sensitive time, dear," Mrs. Gardiner said as they were having tea in the parlor, having just returned from the dressmakers. "You want to make Mr. Darcy proud. Do you not?"

"Mr. Darcy has seen me in my ordinary dresses aunt," Elizabeth said mischievously. "And he approves."

"I have no doubt, Lizzy," Mrs. Gardiner returned. "But what about the ton? Will they approve of your wardrobe?"

"I personally do not care at all about the ton's opinion of me, aunt," Elizabeth said thoughtfully. "But I do see sense in what you say. I want to be a source of pride for my future husband. I would not want him to feel embarrassed because of me."

"I doubt that would ever happen, Lizzy," Mrs. Gardiner assured her. "You have too much sense to say anything out of terms. You are very graceful not to mention beautiful. And now, thanks to the new dresses we ordered, you will be fashionably attired as well."

"Thank you for your support, aunt," Elizabeth said with a warm smile.

"I can understand your reasons regarding Lizzy, aunt Gardiner," Jane said with her usual smile. "But why did I need to purchase so many things as well?"

"You are to be Mr. Darcy's sister, my dear," Mrs. Gardiner said with a loving smile. "It will not do if you are not as fashionable as your sister. I am sure there will be many eligible bachelors amongst Mr. Darcy's friends. You would want to be presentable at all time when you are in their company."

"Oh no!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "You are beginning to sound like our mother."

"Is it wrong if I want to see Jane as happily engaged as you are my dear?" Mrs. Gardiner asked laughingly.

Jane flushed with embarrassment and pain and looked down at her hands. Elizabeth knew whom her sister was thinking about at that moment and wondered when Mr. Darcy would be able to speak to Mr. Bingley.

Her thoughts were interrupted however as the door to the parlor opened and the maid walked in to announce a visitor.

"Mr. Bingley, ma'am."


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi everyone**

**Okey, so, I know I said once chapter a week, but being that I am enjoying my last day of Labor Day long weekend (i.e. no school and no work), I decided to write a short chapter to deal with the Bingley cliffhanger.**

**I know you guys miss Darcy. I do too. But I think you will agree that while he is not in the chapter, his presence permeated the story. Fret not, my Darcy fans, he will return in Ch.31.**

**Love you all and enjoy this chapter. **

**Pls review :P **

Chapter 30

Elizabeth's eyes searched her sister's face immediately. Jane's had grown pale and despite her effort to seem calm, her slender body was trembling. There was no time for Elizabeth to comfort her sister as Mr. Bingley entered the parlor immediately after being announced. All three women stood to welcome their wholly unexpected visitor.

Mr. Bingley bowed to the ladies, and as he was not introduced to Mrs. Gardiner yet, he addressed Miss Bennet first.

"Good afternoon, Miss Bennet," he said, his eyes searching her face tentatively.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bingley," Jane replied with a curtsey.

"Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Bingley bowed to Elizabeth next.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bingley," Elizabeth smiled and noting her sister's inability to perform the introductions, she continued, "Mr. Bingley, this is our aunt, Mrs. Gardiner. Aunt, this is Mr. Bingley. We met Mr. Bingley in Hertfordshire last autumn, while he was staying at Netherfield."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bingley," Mrs. Gardiner said kindly, noting both Jane's and his nervousness. "Will you not sit down?"

"Thank you, ma'am," Mr. Bingley said as he sat on a chair across from the women. "I apologize for my untimely visit. I know this is not proper visiting time."

"Do not concern yourself, Mr. Bingley," Mrs. Gardiner said. "We are always happy to welcome any friends of our nieces'. Elizabeth, darling, please ring the bell for tea."

Elizabeth stood and did as her aunt had asked. Upon returning to her seat, she was addressed by Mr. Bingley.

"Miss Elizabeth," he said, "I understand you have just arrived."

"Yes, Mr. Bingley," Elizabeth replied with a raised eyebrow. "I arrived yesterday. How is it that you come to that information, sir?"

"I received a letter from my friend, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Bingley explained. "It was delivered to my door this morning by one of his staff. Apparently, he had sent the letter along with his carriage that had arrived to London from Kent yesterday. He informed me in his letter that you had travelled to London from Kent as well and were staying with your relatives. He also informed me of Miss Bennet's staying in London."

Elizabeth's heart swelled with joy and pride. He had done what he had promised he would do. He had brought Bingley back in Jane's life. What made Elizabeth infinitely proud of Mr. Darcy was that, knowing he would be away for a while, he had not waited to set things right in person. Rather, he had written to his friend in order to hasten their reunion.

_"What have I ever done to deserve this man?"_ Elizabeth thought to herself.

The tea tray was brought in and Mrs. Gardiner served the gentleman. Noting the uncomfortable silence in the room, Elizabeth addressed Mr. Bingley.

"We are very happy you have called on us, Mr. Bingley," She said encouragingly.

Mr. Bingley smiled in response and his eyes travelled to rest on Jane's face for a moment. He could sense her unease.

"Miss Bennet, I understand you have been here for quite some time," he said gently, his eyes pleading with hers to look at him.

"Yes sir," Jane replied, her eyes still downcast and her voice barely above whisper. "I have been here since winter."

_"Oh Jane! My sweet Jane! How I must have hurt you."_ Mr. Bingley thought quietly.

"I was not aware," Mr. Bingley said suddenly, hoping she would understand his meaning. "I did not know about your being in London."

Jane looked up at him in surprise. Her reaction broke his heart.

_"She thinks I abandoned her. She thinks I knew of her being here and neglected her on purpose. Oh, Jane!" _He thought, anger rising in his chest at the hurt he had caused his beloved.

"Had I known, had I been told, I would not have been so neglectful of my duty to call," He said with feeling, willing her to understand him. "Indeed, it would not have been a duty. It would have been a pleasure to call on you and to enjoy your company again."

Jane's eyes filled with unshed tears. She looked down and breathed deeply to gain control over her emotions.

"It has been a while since we have seen each other," Elizabeth observed, trying to take the attention away from Jane to give her time to compose herself.

"It has been several months," Mr. Bingley stated. "We have not met since the twenty sixth of November."

"You remember?" Jane asked, her eyes wide with shock by his recollection of their last meeting.

"How can I forget?" Mr. Bingley asked. "It was one of the best nights of my life."

Jane smiled for the first time since his arrival. His heart swelled at her reaction and had it not been for the two other occupants of the room, he would have fallen to his knees begging for her forgiveness and for her hand in marriage.

Although he did not say or do anything, his feelings must have been clearly shown in his face, since Jane looked down at her hands in her lap and did not look up again.

He wondered what that meant. Did it mean that she understood his feelings and rejected him? Was it because she was upset with him? He could not blame her for feeling rejected and ignored. He had hurt her, albeit unwillingly. He was determined to make it up to her, to prove his constancy and his love to her, and to ensure that she will never feel abandoned again. He understood that he needed to be very careful of Jane's feelings if he was to succeed in winning her heart. He would not press her.

"I am afraid I have stayed too long," Mr. Bingley said as he stood. "It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Gardiner."

"You are very welcome to visit any time, Mr. Bingley. I am sure Mr. Gardiner will be happy to make your acquaintance as well."

"That would be an honor, ma'am," Mr. Bingley said with his usual easy manner. "I look forward to seeing you again soon. With your permission, I will bring my sister to visit next time. I am confident that she would want to renew her acquaintances with Misses Bennet."

The meaning of his words was not lost on the ladies. He now knew of his sister's role in their separation and he was determined to make things right.

"Of course, Mr. Bingley," Mrs. Gardiner said as she curtseyed to his bow. "You are most welcome."

Mr. Bingley bowed to Elizabeth with a smile and then turned his attention to his beloved.

"I look forward to seeing you very soon, Miss Bennet," he said hoping for a positive response from Jane.

"As do I, sir," Jane said demurely.

That was enough for him, for now. He left the room, his heart swelling with hope.

"What a charming gentleman," Mrs. Gardiner remarked when Mr. Bingley left.

"Yes," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Mr. Bingley is a very good natured man. He is very kind and attentive."

"If you will excuse me," Jane said as she stood from her seat. "I feel a little tired. I will rest a little before dinner."

"Of course, my dear," Mrs. Gardiner smiled knowingly.

"Would you like me to keep you company, Jane?" Elizabeth asked her with concern.

"No, Lizzy," Jane said with a smile. "I just need some time to myself. I shall be rested and restored by dinnertime."

"Well, Lizzy," Mrs. Gardiner said as soon as Jane left the parlor. "What do you make of Mr. Bingley's unexpected visit?"

"I hardly know what to say, aunt," Elizabeth said. "I am happy that he came to visit Jane so soon after receiving word of her being in London. That is proof of his love for her, I think."

"Perhaps, his visit was not as unexpected to you as it was for Jane and myself," Mrs. Gardiner stated, smiling mischievously at Elizabeth.

"Whatever do you mean, aunt?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, my dear," Mrs. Gardiner said. "Jane has been in London for months. She paid Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst a visit upon arriving in London and Miss Bingley returned her visit, albeit reluctantly. So, Mr. Bingley's sisters were well aware of Jane's being in town. For reasons one can easily imagine, they have kept her stay in London from their brother."

"Yes, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst never desired a connection between their brother and my sister," Elizabeth stated.

"But now, Mr. Bingley is suddenly, and quite urgently I might add, informed of your sister's stay in London by Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Gardiner said. "Do you not find that a little, shall we say, too convenient?"

"What are you suggesting, aunt?" Elizabeth asked with a blush.

"I cannot help wondering that perhaps Mr. Darcy's letter to his friend would not have been sent so urgently, had he not meant to please a certain young lady," Mrs. Gardiner said, her eyes never leaving Elizabeth's flushed face.

"You are mistaken, aunt," Elizabeth said. "It is true that Mr. Darcy's haste in informing his friend via letter has make me very happy. His thoughtfulness knows no bounds. But, you have to know that in this case, Mr. Darcy's actions stem from his own sense of honor. You see, Mr. Darcy did not believe that Jane truly cared for Mr. Bingley. He had assumed that Jane only welcomed Mr. Bingley's attentions because of my mother's influence and insistence on her making a good match. As a good friend of Mr. Bingley's, Mr. Darcy felt it was his duty to protect him from a loveless marriage."

"Did Mr. Darcy advise his friend against marrying Jane?" Mrs. Gardiner asked hesitantly.

"He did," Elizabeth confirmed. "But only because he was wrong in his understanding of Jane's feelings."

"I cannot say I approve of what Mr. Darcy did," Mrs. Gardiner said. "However, I can understand his reasons. Furthermore, I believe the greater fault lies with Mr. Bingley."

"Mr. Darcy is a close friend of Mr. Bingley's," Elizabeth reasoned. "Mr. Bingley values his advice greatly."

"You cannot blame Mr. Darcy for Mr. Bingley's actions," Mrs. Gardiner shook her head resolutely. "Mr. Darcy gave his advice as a friend. It may have been misguided and wrong, but it was still an advice. Mr. Darcy's advice was based on his limited understanding of Jane. But Mr. Bingley was supposed to have known Jane better. Mr. Bingley should have known his own heart better as well."

"He was persuaded that Jane did not care for him," Elizabeth said.

"No Lizzy," Mrs. Gardiner said. "He allowed himself to be easily influenced. I believe the fault is still his. I suspect you informed Mr. Darcy of his incorrect assumptions about Jane?"

"While we were in Kent," Elizabeth replied. "I had the opportunity to correct his assumptions. He was very sorry for his interference in this matter and promised to make things right between Jane and Mr. Bingley."

"Your fiancé seems to be quite an influential man," Mrs. Gardiner stated with a sly smile. "It seems that he has a great effect on other people's lives even from afar."

"Do you believe Mr. Darcy has commanded Mr. Bingley to visit Jane?" Elizabeth asked, inwardly wondering the same thing.

"Perhaps, command is a strong word," Mrs. Gardiner said with a smile. "Shall we say he endorsed it?"

Elizabeth laughed at Mrs. Gardiner's observation.

"Dear aunt," she said her eyes still sparkling with mirth. "You seem to have a good understanding of Mr. Darcy's character already."

"I confess, I am looking forward to meeting the gentleman," Mrs. Gardiner said with a meaningful smile. "Now, if you will excuse me, my dear, I should go and see to the children. I fear I have neglected them for far too long today."

Mrs. Gardiner left Elizabeth with a great deal to think about. Elizabeth smiled as she reflected that Mr. Bingley had never shown so much resolve before. In fact, she thought, had he stood up for Jane before, they would most likely be married by now. Elizabeth could not help comparing Mr. Bingley's behavior with that of Mr. Darcy's. Mr. Bingley, guided by his friend and his sister, had given up on Jane, had disappointed and hurt her and himself. It was true that he had been guided by his friend and his sister. But he was still a grown man, completely independent and fully capable of making his own decisions. And yet, he had shown a weakness of character that Elizabeth could not overlook.

She was reminded of the conversation she once had with Mr. Darcy at Netherfield regarding Mr. Bingley's willingness to change his mind, his decisions, and his plans in an instant at the request of a friend. Elizabeth had praised Mr. Bingley for being a generous friend and for his willingness to change his plans for a friend. Mr. Darcy, on the other hand, had seen that as a weakness in character. He had seen no benefit and no honor in changing one's plans or decisions simply because a friend asked him to. Elizabeth had not realized then how central that conversation had been to her better understanding of both of the gentlemen. While Mr. Bingley had always been a most amiable gentleman, eager to please and approve of everyone he met, and while he did not lack in sense and understanding, he lacked the steadfastness and resolve to fight for his love for Jane.

Mr. Darcy, on the other hand, lacked all of the easiness of nature and amiability that Bingley possessed. However, he was nothing if not consistent. He had stayed true to his feelings for Elizabeth, even when his reason and his family obligations guided against it. Even after being so harshly rejected by her, his injured pride and vanity had not hindered his love for her. He had stayed devoted to her, even when he felt she would never return his affection. And yet, Mr. Darcy was not an unreasonable man. In all his arguments with Elizabeth, he had been open to listen to her reasons, and to humbly accept them when she had been right. He had apologized when necessary, and when he had been wrong, he had been quick to amend his mistakes.

The more Elizabeth knew of Mr. Darcy, and the more she learned about his character, the more impressed she was, and the more humbled and honored she felt for being singled out by such a man. Being chosen and loved by Mr. Darcy was the greatest compliment she had ever received.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello all**

**So, here is Chapter 31, which you will appreciate is a very loooooong chapter. So, I will be expecting looooong reviews and many of them :P**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 31

_Dear Papa_

_I am happy to report to you that I have arrived in London and I am enjoying my time with my dear aunt and uncle Gardiner, my exuberant cousins, and of course, my sweet Jane._

_You may well be surprised to learn of my early arrival at London. However, I am persuaded that you will be far more surprised by my news. I am sorry that I am sharing such important news in a letter. I would have preferred to share my news in person. However, it cannot be helped and I know that once you know of the particulars, you will appreciate the urgency and importance of this letter. _

_I do know you well enough to know how much you dislike mundane topics and unnecessary chatter. So, I will arrive at the heart of my news without further delay. I want to inform you that within the next few days, you will receive a call from a most impressive gentleman. The identity of the gentleman, I shall not divulge as I am persuaded you appreciate the mystery as well as the surprise. As for the reason for his call, I will let him explain everything, as I trust him to do the office admirably. _

_What I ask of you, my dear father, is to listen to all the gentleman has to say, for I am confident you will be as impressed with him as I am. I also ask you to be kind to him, as he does not know your sense of humor as I do, and will not appreciate being the object of your sarcasm. Finally, I pray, that you grant his wish, as it is also my greatest wish. _

_I hope to assure you that I am completely in agreement with what the gentleman will share with you. Please trust my judgment and lend us your support. I will, of course, share with you all the particulars upon my return to Hertfordshire. _

_Your loving Lizzy_

_Gracechurch Street_

_London_

Elizabeth signed and folded her letter and placed it on her uncle's desk for him to frank it and to send it to Hertfordshire the following day. She giggled mischievously as she imagined her father's astonishment with her letter, and his eventual shock upon knowing that her mysterious gentleman is none other than Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth had not seen Mr. Darcy for two days and already, she missed his company. She had spent much of her time since her departure from Kent, thinking about her beloved. She wondered where Mr. Darcy was and when he was going to call on her father. The anticipation of knowing about such an important conversation between the two dearest men in her life was too much for Elizabeth to contemplate on. Furthermore, she needed to go to her sister and to lend her support and love to her sweet Jane.

Contrary to Elizabeth's assumptions and hopes, Mr. Bingley's visit had not made Jane happy. In fact, she had become more withdrawn than she had been since the gentleman's removal from Hertfordshire and his subsequent absence from her life. Elizabeth's heart broke for Jane as she watched her beautiful sister's eyes fill with unshed tears throughout dinner. Jane was in pain and despite her valiant efforts to hide her sadness, it was plain for all to see how much she was suffering. Elizabeth decided to go to her sister's room after dinner in an effort to draw her out of the quiet melancholy she had assumed since Mr. Bingley's unexpected visit. She told Jane about Mr. Darcy's disastrous first proposal, his subsequent apology for separating his friend from Jane and the facts she had later learned about Mr. Wickham from Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"Poor Mr. Darcy!" Jane uttered with great feeling. "How unhappy he must have felt when you refused his hand. I am sure it must have been quite a shock for him."

"Do you blame me for rejecting his first proposal, Jane?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, Lizzy," Jane replied, shaking her head thoughtfully. "You did what you thought was right based on your understanding of the gentleman. But I cannot help but feel sympathy for him. He must have suffered greatly, having loved you so deeply and knowing that you did not return his sentiments."

Elizabeth could not help seeing the similarity of Jane's feelings with that of Mr. Darcy's.

_"Could I have hurt him as badly as Mr. Bingley has done Jane?" _She wondered with no little embarrassment.

Elizabeth was not surprised that her dear sweet sister was in sympathy with the man who had been the means of her own unhappiness. Indeed, she would have been surprised if Jane had not shown such generosity of spirit. She was, after all, the sweetest, kindest person Elizabeth had ever had the privilege to know.

"That you can forgive Mr. Darcy after he has caused you so much pain speaks to your loving nature, Jane," Elizabeth said with feeling.

"I do not blame Mr. Darcy, Lizzy," Jane said resolutely. "He only did what any honorable man would do for his friend. He did not know of the nature of my feelings for his friend."

"Dearest," Elizabeth spoke tentatively. "Do you not think that Mr. Bingley deserves your generosity and forgiveness as much as his friend does?"

Jane looked up at Elizabeth's words. Fresh tears gathered in her eyes as she contemplated on her sister's question.

"Oh, Lizzy," Jane whispered.

Elizabeth moved closer and wrapped her sister in a loving embrace, her own tears joining those of Jane's.

"My darling Jane," she whispered. "What you must have suffered!"

"I had no right to have any expectations," Jane said as she slowly pulled away and tried to wipe her tears. "I know that now."

"No, Jane," Elizabeth said. "Do not say that. Mr. Bingley loved you. He loves you still. It has always been plain for everyone to see."

"How can I know that, Lizzy? How can I ever reconcile with the fact that his feelings were so fickle that he could be so easily persuaded to abandon me? How am I to ever trust him?"

"He was persuaded that you did not love him," Elizabeth argued.

"Do you think anyone will ever be able to persuade Mr. Darcy that you do not love him?" Jane asked.

Elizabeth drew in a deep breath and shook her head.

"Oh, Jane! I am afraid what Mr. Bingley lacked in self-assurance, Mr. Darcy had in abundance. When he first proposed to me, he was so confident and certain that I returned his feelings that he never doubted my acceptance of his proposal."

"That may be true," Jane conceded. "But Lizzy, you told Mr. Darcy that you did not care for him. You refused his proposal. And even then, he continued to care for you. He did not abandon you. He was constant and steadfast in his love for you, even when he thought he could never have you."

Elizabeth held her sister's hand in hers and smiled.

"My sweet Jane," she said gently. "I confess that Mr. Darcy has proven his love for me in ways that has left me in no doubt of his constancy."

"Do you not realize what a blessing that is, Lizzy?" Jane said passionately. "Do you not see how fortunate you are to have such assurance for life? To know that he will never leave? That his love will never waver?"

"My darling," Elizabeth said, her heart breaking for her sister again. "I know how fortunate I am to have such confidence in my life's partner. But Jane, Mr. Darcy has my assurances as well."

Jane looked up at Elizabeth's words, her eyes full of doubt. Elizabeth smiled.

"Mr. Darcy was willing to give me up, despite his love for me, when he thought I did not love him. I had to reassure him of my love before his second proposal. Now, I know that he will never be persuaded to give me up because he knows how much I love him," Elizabeth explained. "Mr. Bingley did not know. He was not confident in your love. And he is not as self-assured as Mr. Darcy. So, when he was persuaded by the people so close to him that you did not care for him, he had no choice but to leave."

"He did have a choice, Lizzy," Jane argued. "He could have asked. He could have fought for my affection."

"That is true," Elizabeth admitted. "He was wrong. He was a fool for giving you up. But, are we not all fools in love? We all make mistakes, Jane. I know I have made my share of mistakes regarding Mr. Darcy and so has he. But we forgave each other."

"Oh, Lizzy!" Jane exclaimed desperately. "I do not know what I should do."

"Do you love him, still?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly.

"I do," Jane said, her eyes pained and tired. "I do not think I will ever stop loving him."

"Then trust in your love," Elizabeth said. "Let that be your guide."

"I do not understand, Lizzy!" Jane said.

"I know that Mr. Bingley loves you, Jane," Elizabeth said. "I am not suggesting that you should make any decisions now. Give your love the time and the chance to grow. If it is a strong love, and I am persuaded that it is, it will endure and become even stronger."

"And if it is not?" Jane asked apprehensively.

"If it is not, you will know once and for all, and you will be a stronger person for it."

**Although Jane's** troubled feelings were greatly comforted by Elizabeth's words of wisdom, she still did not feel herself equal to facing Mr. Bingley so soon after his initial visit. Fortunately for her, the next day was a very quiet day at the Gardiner resident as there were no visitors. Mrs. Gardiner had ensured that the children were kept to their nursery and schoolrooms as to keep the household calm and quiet. In the afternoon, however, Elizabeth had managed to convince her sister to go for a walk with her. They had walked to the nearby park, closely followed by one of the household maids. As Elizabeth had hoped, the fresh air and the exercise, accompanied by Elizabeth's natural penchant for humor, had done wonders for her sister's spirit. That night at dinner, Jane was able to smile and to add her voice to the dinner conversations.

The following day found the ladies of the Gardiner household amidst London's prestigious shops, where they were pleased to choose more items to add to their rather long shopping lists. Much of what they had chosen was delivered to Gracechurch Street the same evening, and the ladies spent most of the evening discussing and admiring their purchases. Elizabeth was pleased to see her sister's genuine smiles, as she commented that they had purchased more dresses than they could possibly wear during the remainder of their stay in London. It was perhaps fortunate, however, that both sisters decided to wear outfits from their new purchases on the following day, for they found themselves receiving visitors all morning long.

Their first guests were announced shortly after breakfast.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam and Miss Darcy, ma'am," the housekeeper announced.

Elizabeth was at once happy and nervous. She was naturally happy to see the Colonel, for whom she had come to care for greatly. Yet, she was anxious to meet her future sister for the first time. She had heard so many differing reports about Miss Darcy, she did not know what to expect. Mr. Wichkam had called her proud and unfeeling, while Miss Bingley had repeatedly sang her praises. But to Mr. Darcy, she was a beautiful and shy young woman, for whom he cared deeply. Elizabeth decided to trust her future husband's judgment, as he was bound to know his own sister better than anyone else.

Miss Darcy was a tall young lady, dressed demurely but elegantly. Elizabeth noted that Miss Darcy did not resemble her brother at all. In fact, it seemed that Miss Darcy had inherited her looks from her mother's side of the family, as she greatly resembled her cousin, Col. Fitzwilliam, both in her coloring and her features. They both had blue eyes and golden hair. Mr. Darcy's completion and features were quite different. He had dark eyes that matched his dark hair. His features, while noble, were more pronounced than those of his sister's and cousin's. Indeed, it was the intensity of Mr. Darcy's features that was quite unique to the gentleman. Elizabeth smiled inwardly, reflecting that Mr. Darcy's dimples, on those rare occasions when he smiled deeply, were also quite unique to him. Feeling flustered by her wayward thoughts, Elizabeth berated herself inwardly and prepared to welcome her future relatives.

Col. Fitzwilliam, with his usual confidence and grace, stepped forward and bowed to Elizabeth.

"Miss Bennet, how wonderful it is to see you again," he said with a charming smile. "I hope your journey to London was a comfortable one."

"Good morning, Col. Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth returned with a curtsey. "I thank you, sir. I had a wonderful journey and an even more wonderful reception from my dear relatives. Please allow me to introduce you. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, and my older sister, Miss Jane Bennet. This is Col. Fitzwilliam. We met in Kent, while he was staying with his aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh."

"How do you do, sir, ma'am, Miss Bennet," Col. Fitzwilliam bowed good-naturedly. "May I introduce my cousin, Miss Georgina Darcy?"

Miss Darcy curtseyed politely, her eyes downcast and her face crimson. She was clearly quite uncomfortable. Elizabeth smiled at her reassuringly.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Darcy," Elizabeth said, forcing the younger girl to look up at her hesitantly. "I have heard so much about you."

"And I about you," she said with great difficulty.

Mrs. Gardiner, with the grace and charm of a good hostess, invited everyone to sit down. Col. Fitzwilliam fell into a comfortable conversation with Mr. Gardiner, while Mrs. Gardiner, with Jane's help, served tea to their guests. Elizabeth placed herself beside her future sister, trying to make her feel more at ease.

"Have you been in London for long, Miss Darcy?" Elizabeth asked tentatively.

"I have been here since December, Miss Elizabeth," Miss Darcy replied with a low voice.

"I understand London has many attractions to offer," Elizabeth remarked with a smile. "I hope you have been enjoying yourself."

"I have. Thank you," Miss Darcy replied.

"I understand you are very fond of music, and play rarely well," Elizabeth said.

"I confess I do not enjoy anything as much as I do music," Miss Darcy's eyes glowed with excitement. "Do you play, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Very little, and very poorly," Elizabeth replied.

"I am sure you are too modest," Miss Darcy said. "I am convinced you do everything well."

"Now, you are being too kind and generous, Miss Darcy," Elizabeth said merrily. "You do not know me, yet."

"But my brother does," Miss Darcy said with an honest expression. "And he thinks so highly of you. His letter was full of praise for you. He told me that you have accepted his offer of marriage and have made him the happiest of men."

Elizabeth blushed deeply at Miss Darcy's words. Miss Darcy blushed also.

"I am sorry for my unguarded words," she said uncomfortably. "I can see I have made you uncomfortable, Miss Elizabeth."

"No, my dear," Elizabeth said as she reached out and gently pressed Miss Darcy's hand. "I am charmed by your words. I am grateful for Mr. Darcy's sentiments. I just did not know that you were aware of our understanding."

"Please do not be displeased with Fitzwilliam," Miss Darcy said nervously.

"I can never be displeased with him for singing my praises to his sister. I am honored that he has written to you about me. And I am looking forward to having a new sister."

"Truly, Miss Elizabeth?" Miss Darcy asked hesitantly.

"Truly," Elizabeth nodded and smiled. "And please call me Lizzy. That is what my sisters call me."

"Oh, Lizzy!" Miss Darcy said, her face glowing with joy. "Please call me Georgiana."

"And you must call me, Jane," Jane interrupted with a smile as she handed Miss Darcy a cup of tea.

Miss Darcy started at Jane's words and blushed as she took her proffered cup.

"I have always wished to have a sister," Miss Darcy said with a timid smile.

"Well, you must have wished really hard for a sister, my dear," Elizabeth said, her eyes dancing with mischief, "For I am afraid you are going to have not just one, but five sisters."

Miss Darcy gasped at Elizabeth's words and then much to Col. Fitzwilliam's pleasant surprise, she giggled softly, her shoulders shaking and her eyes glowing with humor.

Elizabeth laughed merrily and watched in content as Jane, in her usual calm and serenity, told Miss Darcy about her new sisters.

"I can already observe your good influence over my cousin, Miss Bennet," Col. Fitzwilliam whispered as he sat beside Elizabeth. "You seem to have that effect on both Darcys."

"Miss Bennet is my sister, Col. Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said mischievously. "You should not call me by that name anymore."

"But Darcy has forbidden me to call you by your Christian name," Col. Fitzwilliam returned, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"I find it quite shocking that a colonel of his majesty's army is afraid of a simple land owner," Elizabeth said archly, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Well, perhaps you have not seen Darcy in one of his moods," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "He would scare his majesty himself."

"I have seen Mr. Darcy in one of his scary moods," Elizabeth shrugged. "While I confess he is an intimidating man, I still maintain that you should not continue calling me Miss Bennet or Miss Elizabeth for that matter."

"What would you suggest then?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked with a smile.

"I suggest you call me Lizzy, for that is what my dear friends and family call me," Elizabeth said. "You have become such a dear friend to me during those frightening days in Kent and you are obviously a close confidant of Mr. Darcy's. And as we are to be cousins soon, I believe it is only right that you address me so."

"Cousin Lizzy?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked, both his eyebrows rising. "It does have a pleasing ring to it. I believe I will address you as Cousin Lizzy. And you must call me Cousin Richard."

"I like that very much," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"And if Darcy objects?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"He will not," Elizabeth said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Mr. Darcy is quite committed to my happiness," Elizabeth said, her eyes shining again. "He will never object to what makes me happy."

"No. I am persuaded that he will not," Col. Fitzwilliam said as he looked at his future cousin appreciatively. "I am also of the opinion that you will never object to what makes him happy either."

Elizabeth's gaze rested on the Colonel briefly as she smiled a contented smile.

"I can only be happy when he is, Colonel," She said earnestly.

Col. Fitzwilliam and Miss Darcy took their leave of them shortly, after as they had already stayed longer than the appropriate visiting time. Elizabeth ensured Miss Darcy that she would return her call in two days, when they could plan more visits during Elizabeth's stay in London.

Merely minutes after the departure of the first visitors, Mr. and Miss Bingley were announced.

"Good morning, Mr. Bingley, Miss Bingley," Mrs. Gardiner said as she welcomed the siblings to her drawing room. "Allow me to introduce Mr. Gardiner. My dear, this is Mr. Bingley and his sister Miss Bingley. They met our nieces in Hertfordshire last fall."

Mr. Gardiner and Mr. Bingley exchanged bows and pleasantries.

"My dear Jane," Miss Bingley addressed Jane with a forced smile. "Where have you been hiding all this time? How I have missed your company."

"Good morning, Miss Bingley," Jane replied. "I have been in London since December, as you are aware. I believe you must have been very busy."

Elizabeth smiled at Jane with so much pride. She was finally learning to speak her mind.

"Oh, well," Miss Bingley said blushing uncomfortably. "I have been so awfully busy with so many engagements and parties. You are so lucky that you do not know many people in London, dear Jane. It allows you so much free time, I dare say."

"It does, Miss Bingley," Jane said with her usual smile. "My free time allowed me to reflect on many things and reevaluate the people in my life."

The effect of Jane's words on the guests was immediate. Miss Bingley's eyes narrowed as she tried in vain to look nonchalant. Mr. Bingley, however, looked miserable. He was pale with apprehension, his eyes searching Jane's face for a morsel of hope to cling onto. But alas, Jane would not return his gaze.

"Miss Eliza," Miss Bingley addressed Elizabeth in an attempt to change the uncomfortable conversation. "I hear from my brother that you have just arrived. It must be such an exciting and rare occurrence for you to be in London."

"It is always exciting to see my dear aunt and uncle, Miss Bingley," Elizabeth said with a charming smile. "And I do believe you are correct in presuming that this is a rare occasion. I believe I will remember this particular trip for the rest of my life, as it bears significant meaning for me."

Miss Bingley did not understand Elizabeth's meaning. However, something about her words and the contentment in her countenance vexed her greatly.

"Miss Bennet," Mr. Bingley addressed Jane softly. "Have you been to the theatre during your stay in London?"

"No, sir," Jane replied looking up at the gentleman for the first time that morning. "My dear aunt and uncle offered to take me to the theatre on more than one occasion. However, I wanted to wait for my sister's arrival. Elizabeth enjoys the theatre greatly and I wanted her to share in the experience."

"I am sure Miss Elizabeth greatly appreciates your thoughtfulness," Mr. Bingley said, his gaze never leaving Jane's. "May I be bold to invite you, your sister and your aunt and uncle to join my sister and I at the theatre next week?"

Jane looked away from Mr. Bingley uncomfortably. She did not know how to respond to his invitation. Mr. Bingley was visibly disheartened by her reaction as he too looked away embarrassedly.

"That is a very kind invitation, Mr. Bingley," Elizabeth said with a reassuring smile. "However, I do not believe we will be staying that long in London. Although our plans are not set yet, I believe we will be returning to Hertfordshire soon."

"I see," Mr. Bingley nodded his understanding and smiled sadly. "I am very sorry to hear that. I was hoping that we could renew our acquaintances during your stay in London."

Jane looked up at Mr. Bingley's words and awarded him with a kind smile.

"I am so very sad that you are leaving us so soon, dear Jane," Miss Bingley said with a sneer. "I do not know when we shall ever see each other again."

"Oh, as for that," Mr. Bingley said, "I am sure we will see each other very soon in Hertfordshire."

All eyes travelled to Mr. Bingley's face.

"What ever do you mean, Charles?" Miss Bingley asked, not at all pleased by the direction of the conversation.

"I have decided to return to Hertfordshire and reopen Netherfield," Mr. Bingley said with his characteristic smile. "I have neglected my responsibilities long enough. It is time I made amends for my mistakes."

His eyes were on Jane's face as he spoke, and it was clear to everyone in the room that Mr. Bingley was referring to his relationship with Jane. Jane blushed profusely and looked down at her hands.

"I do hope that my friends and neighbors will forgive my long absence," Mr. Bingley continued. "I am determined to repair what I may have broken in the past."

_"Please tell me I am not late, Jane,"_ Mr. Bingley pleaded inwardly. _"Tell me I have cause to hope."_

"I am sure your true friends will appreciate your sentiments and your efforts," Jane said her eyes meeting his briefly before becoming downcast once again.

Mr. Bingley released the breath he had been holding and smiled a contented smile.

"Thank you, Miss Bennet," He said, his eyes caressing her beautiful face.

"I believe we have stayed too long, Charles," Miss Bingley said as she stood abruptly. "I am sure it is impolite to stay longer than a morning visit allows."

"I look forward to seeing you again very soon," Mr. Bingley said as he too stood clumsily and almost overturned the tea tray.

Always ready to see the ridiculous in every situation, Elizabeth had to fight really hard not to burst out laughing. She did not want to embarrass the poor lovesick man or her sister. However, as soon as the guests took their leave, Elizabeth's giggles of laughter could be heard throughout the house for quite some time.

**As Elizabeth** had predicted, Mr. Bennet's reaction to the first part of her letter was a blend of surprise, amusement, and humor. He had enjoyed Elizabeth's sense of irony and mischief and had laughed at her masterful way of seemingly sharing her news, but in reality, keeping him in suspense and trepidation.

However, the latter part of the letter left him unsettled and displeased. From his daughter's declarations, he had surmised that whoever this gentleman was, he was coming to ask his permission for Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth was undeniably Mr. Bennet's favorite daughter, his pride and joy, and the most intelligent woman he had ever known. He reflected, quite begrudgingly, that Elizabeth must be deeply in love, not only to accept a man's proposal, but to also urge her father to be kind and attentive to her suitor. Mr. Bennet was of course intrigued as to the identity of the fortunate gentleman who was on his way to take his most precious daughter away from him.

Nevertheless, Mr. Bennet prepared himself for the inevitable as he tried to muster up the courage to be polite and kind to the man who was so important to his Lizzy. He contemplated, with no little irony, the possibility of following Mr. Collins' example and writing down and practicing a few intelligent and appropriate remarks to prepare him for meeting the man, whom he could not help resent. However, nothing could have prepared Mr. Bennet for the shock he received upon finding out the identity of the said gentleman.

"If you please, Mr. Bennet," Mrs. Hill said with a curtsey. "There is a gentleman for you, sir."

Mr. Bennet started at her words.

_"He has come,"_ he thought with despair.

Mrs. Hill stepped closer and presented a simple but elegant calling card to Mr. Bennet. His eyes perused the card briefly. However, he had to look twice to ensure that he had read the name correctly. All blood drained from Mr. Bennet's face as he realized with great shock that the man whose arrival he had been dreading for the last two days was none other than Mr. Bingley's haughty friend, Mr. Darcy.

"Show him in, Mrs. Hill," Mr. Bennet said as he closed his book. "See to it that we are not disturbed."

Mrs. Hill curtseyed and left the library. Mr. Bennet's head swirled with so many questions. This must be the gentleman Lizzy had referred to in her letter. He was certainly an impressive man as Lizzy had promised and his identity had been quite a surprise to Mr. Bennet as Lizzy had predicted. He was the man who was coming to take his Lizzy away. Frantically, he searched his memory to remember what part of the country Mr. Darcy was from to ascertain how far he was taking Lizzy from her family home?

_"But how can he be here to ask for Lizzy's hand?"_ he wondered. _"And how could Lizzy write such kind words about him, endorsing him and asking for my support?"_

He knew how much Lizzy disliked this man, and from his own words at the Meriton Assembly, he had concluded that Mr. Darcy was not attracted to her either. Could it be that he was wrong about the intention of this gentleman's visit? Could Mr. Darcy's reason for today's visit be about an entirely different matter than what Mr. Bennet had inferred from Lizzy's letter? Hope rose in his chest as he contemplated on that notion.

The library door was opened once again as Mrs. Hill entered and stood back to allow the gentleman to enter. The tall gentleman walked in with two long strides and turned to face Mr. Bennet. Mrs. Hill left the room and closed the door firmly behind her.

"Mr. Darcy!" Mr. Bennet exclaimed and stood up unsteadily. "You are welcome to Longbourne."

"Good morning, Mr. Bennet," Mr. Darcy said as he bowed politely. "I apologize for my unexpected visit. I am sure you must be surprised to see me."

Mr. Bennet gestured for the young man to take a seat and sat down on his own chair, facing him.

"Your arrival was not unexpected," Mr. Bennet said with a wry smile. "Your identity however, was quite a shock, I assure you."

Mr. Darcy stared at the older man with no little confusion.

"I am afraid I do not understand your meaning, sir," he said.

"I understand your confusion, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Bennet said. "You see, I received a letter from my daughter, Elizabeth, about two days ago, informing me that I was to receive a call from a gentleman soon."

The effect of Mr. Bennet's words on Mr. Darcy was immediate. At the mention of Elizabeth's name, the young man's eyes became noticeably alert, and much to Mr. Bennet's surprise and disappointment there was a hint of a blush on the gentleman's usually impassive face.

"Dear God! _He cares for her!"_ Mr. Bennet inferred.

"If you expected me, Mr. Bennet," Mr. Darcy said clearing his voice. "Why were you surprised by my identity?"

"My daughter, Elizabeth, has the most peculiar sense of humor, you see," Mr. Bennet explained. "She informed of an impeding call by a gentleman. But she neglected to divulge the identity of the said man."

Mr. Darcy nodded his understanding and Mr. Bennet could have sworn that he saw the young man's lips twitch ever so slightly.

"Am I correct in assuming that your daughter … er … also neglected to divulge my reasons for this visit?"

"You would be correct to assume so, sir," Mr. Bennet answered, his eyes dancing with amusement. "She seems to believe that you will do the job of explaining your reasons for this visit admirably."

If Mr. Bennet expected to see embarrassment or timidity in Mr. Darcy's countenance, he was to be sorely disappointed as Mr. Darcy returned his gaze steadily and spoke the words Mr. Bennet loathed to hear.

"I have come to ask for your consent and your blessing to marry your daughter, Miss Elizabeth."

Mr. Bennet's hopes for a different topic of conversation were now in vain. Mr. Darcy had indeed come to ask for Elizabeth's hand. What was more, he seemed so confident, so self-assured in his acceptance. Under normal circumstances, Mr. Bennet would have been impressed by the gentleman's directness and confidence. But this was not a normal circumstance. This man had come to take his most beloved daughter.

"I am afraid my consent and blessing in this case is fruitless, sir," Mr. Bennet said with a self-satisfied smile.

_"Did I shock you, my boy?"_ Mr. Bennet thought quietly, enjoying Mr. Darcy's reaction_. "Two can play this game, young man."_

Mr. Darcy returned the older gentleman's gaze with a serious one of his own.

"May I ask why, sir?" he asked with a grim voice.

"Even if I were to give you my blessing," Mr. Bennet explained leisurely. "I would never be able to persuade Elizabeth to enter a marriage she does not desire."

"You misunderstood me, sir," Mr. Darcy said with a hard voice. "I _have_ asked Miss Elizabeth for her hand in marriage and she _has_ done me the great honor of accepting my proposal."

Mr. Bennet stared at Mr. Darcy incredulously.

_"But how can this be?"_ Mr. Bennet wondered painfully. _"She does not love him. She does not even like the man."_

And yet, her letter spoke of different sentiments. It was clear that she esteemed him. She had said that she was impressed by him greatly. She had asked her father to grant the gentleman's wish, as it was her dearest wish as well.

_"Can this be true?"_ he wondered with great surprise. _"Can she have changed her opinion of the man?"_

"Forgive me, Mr. Darcy, I find this too hard to comprehend," Mr. Bennet managed to say after a long silence. "It was my understanding that my daughter never liked you and, neither did you her."

Mr. Darcy breathed deeply, forcing himself to ignore the pain he felt at knowing that only weeks ago, Elizabeth resented him so deeply.

"I am afraid there is so much you are unaware of, Mr. Bennet." Mr. Darcy said. "If you will allow me, I will share with you some facts that will, I am sure, shed some light on the situation."

"I am intrigued, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Bennet said and gestured for Mr. Darcy to speak.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi everyone**

**So, here is another long chapter :P and earlier than our weekly posting date :P I have been a good girl.**

**So I know you guys were complaining about the absence of Darcy/Lizzy fluff. But seriously, I have a story to write and I need to make sure that things happen in a logical sequence. I love Darcy/Lizzy fluff as much as you, trust me :P But no worries, you will get lots of Darcy/Lizzy from now on.**

**A lovely reader said that my story is posted as "complete". I am surprised to hear that! I have never mentioned anywhere that it is complete. However, if it shows up as "complete", please tell me how to change that.**

**Now, I have a very important matter to discuss and I want to get your input. So, as many of you have guessed already, I am planning a romance for Lord Paisley and Miss Darcy. However, she is really young. I am not concerned about the age difference since he is only 9 years older than her, and we know that Mr. Darcy is also eight years older than Lizzy. But Georgiana is not even seventeen and she is still getting over her issues with Wickham. So, I am thinking that I should end this story soon, and leave Lord Paisley's romance with Georgiana for another story, taking place a couple of years after the events of this story. I really want to do their romance justice. However, if I do so, will you guys be interested in their story? Will you read their love story? Or do you want me to deal with their love in this story? Are you okey with Lord Paisley marrying a 16 year-old girl?**

**Please let me know, as your comments will help guide my writing.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter and do not forget to review :P**

Chapter 32

Mr. Bennet was quiet for an uncomfortably long time. His quiet was not due to any feelings of peace and serenity, however. Indeed, he was far from comfortable. So much was going through his mind that he found himself incapable of speech. It was only his facial expressions that conveyed the great turmoil he was feeling as he attempted to process all that the young man had revealed in the past half hour.

Mr. Darcy had spoken calmly and slowly, allowing the older gentleman to take in the facts one at a time. During his retelling of the events at Sandry Hall, Mr. Darcy had taken the pain to reassure Mr. Bennet, repeatedly, that Elizabeth was not harmed in any way.

When he was finished, noting Mr. Bennet's state of shock, Mr. Darcy addressed him gently.

"I realize you may need some time to consider all I have revealed, Mr. Bennet," Mr. Darcy said. "If you wish, I will take my leave and will return another day."

"No," Mr. Bennet shook his head. "I confess I am quite speechless, which is a rarity in my case, I assure you," he said with irony. "But I just require a few minutes to get my wits about me."

Mr. Darcy nodded his understanding and stood up from his seat and walked toward the window. He stood there, gazing at the garden, allowing the other man time to reconcile himself to the news he had received. Mr. Darcy understood, that as a father, Mr. Bennet must be in quite an emotional turmoil, knowing that his beloved daughter had been in so much danger.

"I have two questions," Mr. Bennet finally said, his voice barely above a whisper. "And I expect you to be as honest with me as you have been thus far."

"You will hear nothing but the truth from me, sir," Mr. Darcy said.

Somehow, Mr. Bennet knew that to be true.

"Why do you want to marry my daughter?" Mr. Bennet asked, his eyes searching Mr. Darcy's surprised face for some explanation.

"Sir?" Mr. Darcy asked incredulously.

"Well, if according to what you related to me, my daughter's reputation is safe, why are you going through the trouble of becoming connected to a family so below your notice?"

"You are a gentleman, Mr. Bennet," Mr. Darcy said. "And your daughter is certainly not below my notice."

"Let us be honest, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Bennet said. "You would never have looked at my daughter, had the events at Sandry Hall not taken place."

"That is not true, sir," Mr. Darcy said, his jaw tightening. "It has been quite some time since I have wished for your daughter's hand. In fact, I proposed to Miss Elizabeth before this matter at Sandry Hall had taken place."

Mr. Bennet's eyes grew wide with astonishment.

"Do you mean that you two were already engaged when you went to Sandry Hall?"

"No, sir," Mr. Darcy said, his eyes downcast. "Your daughter refused my first proposal."

"Did she, now?" Mr. Bennet asked, his eyes shining with pride.

"She did," Mr. Darcy nodded, his face pale with memories of that night. "Most adamantly. And I can see you are very pleased to hear that."

"Only because it reaffirms my understanding of my daughter's character," Mr. Bennet shrugged. "I knew she would not marry where she did not love or respect her partner."

"No, she would not," Mr. Darcy smiled sadly. "She had a very poor opinion of me."

"I imagine her refusal must have been quite a shock to you," Mr. Bennet said with no little amusement.

"Quite so. Both my vanity and my heart were injured in a manner that I may have never recovered from had she not reconsidered my offer," Mr. Darcy said.

"Was she justified in her poor opinion of you?"

"To a great degree, yes," Mr. Darcy admitted. "I am greatly at fault for her poor opinion of me. But she was also influenced by some false reports she had heard about me."

"And you two managed to clear the air pleasantly?" Mr. Bennet said with a raised eyebrow.

"I would not characterize our initial conversation as pleasant," Mr. Darcy said. "However, as we understood one another better, our conversations became more amicable."

"And she reconsidered your proposal?" Mr. Bennet asked with great curiosity. "Does she feel beholden to you for saving her life and reputation?"

"That is what I feared at first," Mr. Darcy replied. "But I am happy to be proven wrong. As you said, she will not marry whom she cannot love and respect."

Mr. Bennet nodded quietly.

"You said you had two question, sir," Mr. Darcy reminded Mr. Bennet.

"Tell me, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Bennet said, his eyes becoming hard and his voice suddenly losing its former humor. "Beside being in my daughter's room to protect her from Capt. Worthing, were you two in any other situations that, if discovered, may ruin her reputation?"

Mr. Darcy's body became rigid at Mr. Bennet's words. He understood Mr. Bennet's meaning too well. He was asking whether Mr. Darcy had taken any liberties with Elizabeth. How was he to tell the man that he had indeed taken many liberties with Elizabeth, that he had improper thoughts and dreams about her all the time, and that he felt no remorse for any of it? Mr. Darcy blushed and looked out the window uncomfortably.

"I see," Mr. Bennet said, understanding Mr. Darcy's unspoken admission.

"I am not ashamed of my feelings for Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said, feeling obliged to explain. "I will not deny my attraction toward her. But I have never taken advantage of her. I have never done anything to make her feel uncomfortable."

Mr. Bennet stood from his seat, his face white with fury.

"You are a man of the world, Mr. Darcy," he snapped. "My daughter is an innocent, inexperienced maiden. Surely, you are cognizant of the advantage you have had over her."

Mr. Darcy blushed as he realized the truth in Mr. Bennet's words. He was a worldly man. He had enjoyed women before, and he knew so much about the pleasures of the flesh. Elizabeth was so innocent and so trusting in her relationship with him. He had felt the control he had over her every time he had held her in his arms, every time he had kissed her lips. He knew how to make her body respond to his. But had he used his power to control Elizabeth's thoughts or feelings? Had his power over her body influenced her decisions as well? Had he forced her into doing anything she would not have done otherwise?

He knew he had not. It was true that when they were together, he was in full command of her body, but Elizabeth had excellent sense. She knew her own mind, and nothing and no one could influence her decisions. She trusted him with her body, but she was always in full command of her mind. He smiled as he realized that that was one of the reasons he loved and respected her so much.

"You do not give your daughter the credit she deserves, Mr. Bennet," Mr. Darcy said, his confident eyes meeting Mr. Bennet's angry ones. "It is true that she is young and innocent. But she is also the most intelligent woman I have ever had the honor to know. She knows her own mind and she would never allow any man, no matter how worldly and experienced, to take advantage of her."

Mr. Bennet felt embarrassed and angry to be reminded of his own daughter's sense and intelligence by another man. _He_ must be the one to boast about his daughter's many virtues.

"And yet, she allowed you liberties, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Bennet observed begrudgingly, still upset with Mr. Darcy's boldness.

"I love Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said with so much conviction that Mr. Bennet had to look away, as he did not know how to respond to such declaration.

"And I am convinced that she is in love with me," Mr. Darcy continued. "My intentions toward her have always been most honorable, and she trusts me implicitly. Ours will be a marriage of love and respect. Any influence or power I may have over Elizabeth will not be used as a tool for control, but rather as a means to give her love, protection, and comfort."

Mr. Bennet did not miss the fact that Mr. Darcy had used his daughter's Christian name. However, he had also not missed the younger man's sincerity as he had uttered his words. He realized, much to his chagrin, that he was indeed impressed by the young man, just as his daughter had predicted.

"You will have to admit that the dangerous affairs of the Sandry Hall would hardly suit as a setting for a blooming romance," Mr. Bennet said sardonically.

"I understand the loud, over-crowded ballroom is the more conventional setting," Mr. Darcy said, his sarcastic tone matching that of his future father in-law. "But it simply could not be helped."

Mr. Bennet could not help chuckle at Mr. Darcy's words.

_"Yes, you will do, young man,"_ Mr. Bennet thought privately as he contemplated, with equal degrees of joy and despair, that his Lizzy was in love with an intelligent young man with a dry sense of humor.

"I am at a loss as to what to do, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Bennet finally said as he ran his hands over his face.

Mr. Darcy waited for the gentleman to continue.

"I do not know whether I should call you out for the liberties you have taken with my daughter, or to get on my knees and thank you for saving her life," Mr. Bennet said bitterly.

"I sincerely hope you will do neither, Mr. Bennet," Mr. Darcy said. "Instead, I hope you would give us your blessing."

"My daughter trusts you," Mr. Bennet said, his eyes full of emotions Mr. Darcy could not begin to understand. "What is more, she admires you. And let me tell you, young man, her good opinion is rarely bestowed."

"I know that very well, sir," Mr. Darcy said and smiled. "But I have managed to convince her to accept my hand and I rejoice in my success."

"As well you should," Mr. Bennet said as he stood from his seat and extended his hand to Mr. Darcy. "For that is quite a feat."

"Do I have your consent, sir?" Mr. Darcy asked as he shook Mr. Bennet's outstretched hand.

"You have my consent and my blessing, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Bennet said.

Mr. Darcy's body relaxed visibly and he smiled with pleasure for the first time since his arrival at the library. Mr. Bennet smiled as well.

"I would ask you to take care of my daughter," Mr. Bennet said cheekily. "But I can see that would be unnecessary as you have already done that to the detriment of your own health."

"Her wellbeing and safety are my priority, sir," Mr. Darcy assured Elizabeth's father. "I will have my steward prepare the papers and …."

"I do not care about that, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Bennet interrupted, waving his hands lazily. "I am quite confident that you will take care of all that."

"I understand Miss Elizabeth and Miss Bennet are scheduled to return to Hertfordshire soon, sir."

"That is correct," Mr. Bennet confirmed raising an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"I wish for them to stay on in London until my return. I wish to introduce my future bride to my relatives and I am persuaded Miss Elizabeth would like to purchase her wedding clothes while she is there. Having her dear sister with her, I believe, will add greatly to her happiness and comfort.

"I confess I miss my oldest daughters very much," Mr. Bannet said. "But I see sense in what you propose. Tell me, when are you returning to London?"

"As soon as I possibly can, sir. I mean to go to Derbyshire first, as I have business with my steward. However, there is still the matter of the fourth gunman to take care of. So, my plans are not set, yet."

"Then I ask you not to send the announcements to the papers until you return to London," Mr. Bennet said.

"I do not understand," Mr. Darcy said hesitantly. "If I have your consent, why should I not make our engagement official?"

"You are, I am sure, well known among London society's Upper Class," Mr. Bennet explained. "The news of your engagement will not go unnoticed by the ton. Naturally, people will be curious to know who the future Mrs. Darcy is. My daughter, despite her natural charm and excellent sense, is quite ignorant of how to handle the ton. I would not want her to have to face people's curious, and at times, inappropriate scrutiny alone."

Mr. Darcy considered Mr. Bennet's words carefully and quietly before he nodded his acceptance.

"I will do as you ask, sir. I will not announce our engagement until I arrive in London."

Mr. Bennet was about to bring his meeting with Mr. Darcy to an end when the doors to the library opened and Miss Lydia Bennet ran inside, and ignoring the other gentleman in the room, addressed her father impatiently.

"Papa…papa, Mama wants you to join us in the drawing room at once," she said as she tucked a stray hair behind her ears. "Captain Denny and Captain Sanderson are here, and with them, they have brought Captain Wickham."

"Why in the world would I want to be there?" Mr. Bennet asked dryly. "A room full of officers and chattering young women is no place for me."

"But papa, you don't know the news," Lydia persisted, still oblivious to the haughty gentleman standing by the window. "Captain Wickham is no longer engaged to Miss King. He is single and available again."

"How does that affect me, child?" Mr. Bennet said as he guided Lydia toward the door.

"Well, he is free to marry whomever he chooses again," Lydia argued. "He has been asking about Lizzy, and was disappointed that she is not back from London yet. But I dare say he will be just as happy with me."

"I dare say he will," Mr. Bennet said and noticing Mr. Darcy's angry face, he nearly pushed Lydia out of the library and closed the door.

"Mr. Bennet," Mr. Darcy said as soon as the door to the library was closed. "We need to talk."

**One week after her arrival at London**, Elizabeth finally received the letter she had been waiting for.

Dear Lizzy

If shocking me beyond repair was your intent, allow me to congratulate you, as you certainly succeeded in that endeavor. Mr. Darcy paid me a visit four days ago, and let me assure you, that was quite an uncomfortable meeting. I will not bore you with the details of our discussion. I will only say that I am so very pleased that you escaped such a difficult and dangerous situation in Sandry Hall.

As for my opinion of your young man, I have to say that he is by far the most overbearing, highhanded, self-assured man I have ever had the misfortune of knowing. He left this house four days ago, and yet, I am still exhausted, still recovering from his demanding and controlling demeanor. I have given him my consent to marry you, as I dared not refuse him anything. That man is certainly a force to reckon with when he wants something, and it is quite evident that he wants you.

But, to be serious Lizzy, I could not be happier in your choice of a husband. He is honorable and generous. In fact, his generosity seems to know no bounds. He seems to have adopted your entire family and is already making decisions for your sisters' futures. Indeed, I should be offended by his highhandedness and presumptuous actions. But then, I have too much sense to let unnecessary sense of dignity get in the way of your sisters' future happiness. Furthermore, as I stated before, nothing I do or say will ever stop that man. So, instead, I have decided to allow him to take on the taxing responsibility of my family, while I take credit for his generosity.

However, with you I must be honest, Lizzy. You need to know the worth of the man you have decided to marry and to know what he is willing to do for you. I am, as you had predicted, quite impressed with Mr. Darcy and am looking forward to having him as my son, for I am persuaded he would make any father proud.

I still resent him for taking you far away from me, Lizzy. However, knowing the kind of man he is, and knowing that you will be happy with him lessens the pain of losing you, slightly. I have to admit that his open invitation to his well-stocked library at Permberly did not hurt his case either.

By the way, you and your sister are to stay in London longer than previously planned. I am sure you can guess whose decision it was to prolong your stay in London. Enjoy yourself my child, and do not allow the ton to intimidate you. I have decided to withhold the news of your engagement from your mother for as long as possible. We will have no peace in Longbourn when she finds out that her headstrong daughter has found herself one of the richest husbands in England.

I will await your return impatiently, my child.

Your loving father,

B.

Longbourn, Hertfordshire.

Elizabeth laughed merrily as she read her father's humorous letter. She could well understand how Mr. Darcy's overpowering personality could overwhelm and amuse her father. She was proud of her fiancé for impressing her father, for there were not many men who could boast to have done that. Elizabeth did not understand Mr. Bennet's reference to Mr. Darcy's generosity in adopting her family. She would ask Mr. Darcy when he finally arrived in London.

_"But where is he?"_ Elizabeth wondered impatiently. _"When is he coming to London?"_

Elizabeth had been warmly received by her relatives, had enjoyed her time with Jane, had purchased clothes to last her a very long time and, most importantly, had been introduced to her future sister. And yet, with all the activities and occupations, Elizabeth found herself bored and restless. As much as she was enjoying her time with her friends and relatives, she was not completely happy. She knew what the problem was. She missed him. She missed Mr. Darcy's company and his conversation. She missed his attentions, and the way his loving gaze followed her everywhere she went. She knew he had spoken to her father and had gotten his consent. But there were still no announcements in the papers.

Fortunately for her worried nerves, a visitor was announced as she folded her letter and joined her aunt and sister in the drawing room.

"Lord Paisley, ma'am," the maid announced, quite overwhelmed by the caller's identity.

Lord Paisley entered the drawing room, in a style uniquely his own, and smiled as soon as he saw Elizabeth.

"Good morning, Miss Elizabeth," Lord Paisley said as he performed a very polite bow.

"Good morning, my lord," Elizabeth responded with her equally polite curtsey. "How good of you to call on me."

"It is my pleasure, Miss Elizabeth, as I am sure you are well aware," Lord Paisley said as his eyes roamed around the room. "Would you do me the honor of introducing me to your family?"

"Certainly," Elizabeth said with a smile. "This is my aunt Gardiner, whose hospitality I have been enjoying since I have arrived in London. And this is my elder sister, Miss Jane Bennet. Aunt, Jane, this is Lord Paisley. He is a close friend of Mr. Darcy's. We met in Kent."

"I am entirely at your service, Mrs. Gardiner," Lord Paisley said with his charming smile. "And I see beauty runs in the Bennet family. How do you do, Miss Bennet."

"Good morning, sir," Jane said, blushing becomingly.

"Please have a seat, my lord," Mrs. Gardiner gestured toward the sofa. "We were just about to have tea. Will you join us?"

"With pleasure, ma'am," Lord Paisley said as he sat beside Elizabeth.

"When did you leave Kent, Lord Paisley?" Elizabeth asked, hoping to find some information about Mr. Darcy.

"I left Kent two days after you did, Miss Elizabeth," Lord Paisley explained. "I would have come to visit you sooner. However, I had to visit my mother at Paisley Court on my way to London."

"I hope your mother is in good health, sir," Elizabeth inquired politely.

"I thank you. Yes," Lord Paisley responded. "My mother is always in excellent health."

"So is my mother," Elizabeth said with a mischievous smile. "Although she would never own to it."

"Lizzy!" Jane uttered as she sent her sister a reprimanding glare. Elizabeth shrugged playfully, and Lord Paisley laughed at the sisters' interaction.

"Have you been enjoying yourself in London, Miss Elizabeth?" Lord Paisley said, his eyes still dancing with amusement.

"I have, sir," Elizabeth answered with a smile. "It has been very pleasant to see my relatives as well as some old acquaintances."

"Have you been to the theatre yet?" Lord Paisley asked.

"Not yet, my lord."

"But this will not do, Miss Elizabeth," Lord Paisley said, shaking his head in disapproval. "You cannot come to London and not attend the theatre."

"Our plans were to leave London soon after my arrival," Elizabeth explained. "However, I have just received word from my father, who has allowed us to stay longer."

"Oh, Lizzy, that is wonderful news!" Mrs. Gardiner said.

"Yes," Lord Paisley agreed. "Now, you must see what London has to offer. I will personally see to it that you are properly entertained until my friend arrives and puts an end to all the fun with his usual aloofness."

Elizabeth laughed merrily at Lord Paisley's joke.

"Now, that is not fair, my lord," Elizabeth said archly. "For I know that Mr. Darcy is no more aloof than you are a dandy."

"Touché, Miss Elizabeth," Lord Paisley said with a bow. "I believe both Darcy and I have been wearing our masks for so long, it has become a part of who we are."

"Or at least, who you are perceived to be," Elizabeth suggested.

Lord Paisley smiled at Elizabeth with great admiration. Jane and Mrs. Gardiner watched the interaction between Elizabeth and Lord Paisley, impressed by Elizabeth's wit, and amused by the gentleman's sense of humor. However, Mrs. Gardiner could not help being concerned, as she witnessed Lord Paisley's attentions to her niece, Elizabeth. She wondered quietly whether she needed to put Elizabeth on her guard regarding the young man. It was true that he was Mr. Darcy's friend, but Elizabeth was an intelligent, beautiful young woman. It was only natural for young men to be drawn to her. Her thoughts were interrupted as she looked out the window, near which she sat.

"Look, Lizzy," Mrs. Gardiner said. "I believe your guest has arrived."

Elizabeth stood and looked out the window.

"Oh, yes. She promised she would come in the morning. But I see she is not alone. Col. Fitzwilliam is also with her. And I also see Mr. and Miss Bingley."

"Perhaps I should take my leave," Lord Paisley said as he stood from his chair.

"Oh no, sir!" Elizabeth said with a warm smile. "I would like to introduce you to our friends. And indeed you may know them already. You already know Col. Fitzwilliam. Have you met my future sister, Miss Darcy?"

"No, I have not had that pleasure," Lord Paisley said. "Do you like her?"

"I like her very much, indeed," Elizabeth said. "She is a lovely young woman."

"Then I look forward to meeting her," Lord Paisley said.

"Are you acquainted with Mr. Bingley?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have met him through Darcy," Lord Paisley nodded. "From what I recall, he is a very jovial fellow."

"He certainly is," Elizabeth said as she stood to welcome her guests who were entering the drawing room. Lord Paisley stood back and watched Elizabeth as she stood beside her aunt and welcomed the guests one at a time, smiling warmly at them, and offering them each an intelligent and welcoming remark. Lord Paisley's attention turned to the guests. He was already acquainted with Col. Fitzwilliam and Mr. Bingley who bowed to him respectfully, and with no little surprise at his presence in the home of a tradesman. Mr. Bingley introduced his sister, Miss Bingley who batted her lashed at Lord Paisley and smiled widely. She was dressed extravagantly for a morning call, and her dress was too colorful for his lordship's taste.

"It is so lovely to meet you, Lord Paisley," Miss Bingley said, before his lordship could utter a word. "It is always a pleasure to meet my brother's distinguished friends."

"Miss Bingley," Lord Paisley bowed.

His lordship's eyes travelled to the last member of the party who was by far the most quiet. Miss Darcy stood beside Col. Fitzwilliam, quietly and patiently, waiting to be introduced to Lord Paisley.

"May I introduce my cousin, Miss Georgina Darcy, my lord?" Col. Fitzwilliam said as Miss Bingley reluctantly stepped aside. "Georgina, this is Lord Paisley."

"Good morning, my lord," Georgina curtseyed politely, her eyes downcast.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley said with a smile. "Your brother and I are very good friends, you know."

Georgina's eyes met his lordship's gaze briefly at the mention of her brother's name and she smiled genuinely. Lord Paisley was charmed. It was not merely the beautiful shade of blue of her eyes, or the golden ringlets that framed her pale face that captured his attention. He had had the pleasure of meeting many women, infinitely more beautiful than the young Miss Darcy. But there was a certain quality about her that captivated him. Too soon for his pleasure, however, Miss Darcy turned away from him as she walked toward her future sister and sat on the sofa beside her.

Lord Paisley observed with fascination, how different the two young women were. One was admittedly of a stronger character, had a most intelligent mind and a vivacious personality. And the other, was much more timid, both by virtue of her age and her character. And yet, there was a depth to her that could not be overlooked. Lord Paisley smiled as he contemplated how fortunate his friend, Mr. Darcy, was to have two such lovely ladies by his side.

"I am surprised to see you here, my lord," Col. Fitzwilliam's words brought his lordship out of his careful observation of Miss Darcy.

"Why would you be, dear Colonel?" Lord Paisley said with his sardonic tone. "It would be very impolite of me not to call on my dear friend, Miss Elizabeth."

"I wonder how Darcy may feel about your visiting his fiancé," Col. Fitzwilliam whispered.

"He will be most grateful, I assure you," Lord Paisley said confidently.

"Grateful?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked incredulously. "Why would he be grateful?"

"My dear Col. Fitzwilliam. I would have thought that, as a military man, you would have a better understanding of the importance of tactics."

"I do not have the pleasure of understanding you," Col. Fitzwilliam said with a raised eyebrow.

"How disappointing," Lord Paisley said with a sad smile. "But fret not. I shall explain. You see, when Darcy finally manages to announce his engagement to the lovely Miss Elizabeth, all of London will be curious to know the identity and history of the lucky lady who has captured one of London's most illusive bachelors. I am simply trying to improve Miss Elizabeth's success in landing her position amongst the ton by lending my support."

"I see," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "You think if the ton knows of your acquaintance with Miss Elizabeth, they will be more accepting of her."

"Not just accepting, my dear Colonel," Lord Paisley said with a smile. "They will welcome her to their parties with open arms. And I know that with her charm and wit, she will handle the rest beautifully."

"It is very kind of you to lend your good name and reputation, Lord Paisley," Col. Fitzwilliam said, not able to hide the skepticism in his voice.

"Not all, Colonel," Lord Paisley said. "It is the least I can do for Darcy. And let us not forget, I am enjoying myself as well."

"Yes, well, I can imagine that you would enjoy Miss Elizabeth's company greatly," Col. Fitzwilliam observed. "She is quite a remarkable woman."

"Speaking of remarkable women," Lord Paisley said, "How is it that I had not met Miss Darcy until today? She is charming and from an excellent family. Our paths should have crossed before. Do not tell me Darcy has her locked up in Derbyshire."

"You had not met her, because she has not had a season yet," Col. Fitzwilliam said, not liking Lord paisley's notice of his cousin.

"Whatever do you mean, Colonel?" Lord Paisley asked. "You cannot tell me she has not been presented at Court!"

"That is exactly what I am telling you, my lord."

"But why ever not?"

"For the simple reason that she is too young to be presented," Col. Fitzwilliam said, fully enjoying the effect of his words on Lord Paisley. "Miss Darcy is not yet seventeen."

Lord Paisley's eyes grew wide in astonishment. He looked at Col. Fitzwilliam with great shock and noting his serious mien, knew that the Colonel was indeed in earnest. His gaze travelled back to rest on Miss Darcy again. She was certainly a tall young woman, and her figure was not that of a child by any means.

"Good God!" Lord Paisley uttered, not capable of saying anything else.

"Indeed," Col. Fitzwilliam said, his meaning not lost on his lordship.

Miss Darcy looked up at the gentleman at that very moment and, noting Lord Paisley's gaze, blushed becomingly and looked down at her hands.

"Well, I believe I should take my leave," Lord Paisley said, trying very hard to regain his usual languorous demeanor. "I believe I have stayed too long for a morning visit."

**Two days** after receiving her father's letter, Elizabeth arrived at Darcy House, to spend the morning with Miss Darcy. It was the second time she had come to the grand house that was to be her place of residence in London when she became Mrs. Darcy. The first time she had come to return Miss Darcy's call was the day after their initial introduction. That time, Elizabeth was accompanied by Jane and Mrs. Gardiner, both of whom were overwhelmed by the beauty and elegance of the house. Miss Darcy had offered to show Elizabeth her future house. Elizabeth, however, had refused politely, stating that their short morning call would not allow enough time for an extensive tour.

Today however, she had promised to spend the entire morning with her future sister. Miss Darcy had stated that she was excited to show Elizabeth the house, the garden, and family bedchambers. She had also received a promise from Elizabeth that they would practice a duet together so they could perform it for Mr. Darcy upon his return. Elizabeth was heartily pleased to accept her future sister's invitation. She was looking forward to spending time with Georgiana, and to see more of her future home. But most importantly, Elizabeth needed to be in his house, to look upon what belonged to him, to be reminded of him, and to feel close to him. She missed him greatly, and much to her surprise and embarrassment, for the first time in her life, she did not know how to manage her overwhelming feelings. She needed him.

"My dear Lizzy," Georgiana said as Elizabeth was shown to the drawing room. "I am so glad you have finally arrived. I have been waiting for you so impatiently. I have readied all the sheet music for you to choose from."

Elizabeth took her proffered hand and laughed at her sister's enthusiasm. "Good morning, Georgiana. I am glad to be here as well. But I must warn you, my dear, I am not at all proficient at playing. I am afraid I will ruin your performance by my mistakes."

"I am sure that is not true," Georgiana said as she guided Elizabeth toward the pianoforte. "But, I have a better plan. I think I should play, and you should sing."

"I believe I can manage that," Elizabeth said as she looked at some of the music Georgiana had selected.

"Oh, I believe I have left the sheet for one of my favorite songs in my own sitting room. I shall return directly," Georgina said as she quickly left the drawing room, closing the door behind her.

Elizabeth shook her head with humor and returned her attention to the many sheets of music placed on the piano. Not long after Georgiana's exit, Elizabeth heard the door to the drawing room open again.

"Dear Georgiana, this music is simply too hard. I do not believe my voice will do it justice," Elizabeth said as she turned to face Georgiana. However, she came to a halt, and her heart missed a beat, as she beheld Mr. Darcy instead. He stood just inside the room, with his tall, strong stature and his handsome features. Elizabeth's heart pounded erratically in her chest. She felt numb, unable to move, unable to breath.

"Fitzwilliam," she managed to say, barely recognizing her own voice.

"Good morning, my love," Mr. Darcy said and then smiled a deep, mischievous smile, allowing his dimples to appear.

That was Elizabeth's undoing. In a manner, quite unbefitting a lady, she ran across the large drawing room and threw herself in Mr. Darcy's arms. Mr. Darcy laughed his throaty laugh and wrapping his arms around her waist lifted Elizabeth up and spun her around, causing her to giggle merrily. He placed her back on the ground gently and cupping her face with his hands, captured her lips in a hungry kiss.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello all my lovely friends,**

**You have humbled me once again with your amazing, supportive, funny and touching reviews since last week. To all the 972 people who are following this story, and all those who are simply reading it as a guest, I send you my love and my gratitude. I will endeavour to deserve all your love and support. **

**As for the Lord Paisley and Georgiana romance, as I had predicted, most of you agree that it is too early for Georgie to fall in love now. So, I have decided to leave that for another story. However, I want to make it clear that their love story will not be Darcy/Lizzy free. In fact, that story will follow Darcy's and Elizabeth's married life as a parallel to Lord Paisley's and Georgiana's romance. I already have some nice ideas and images in my head. **

**But I am getting ahead of myself. This story is not done yet. I still see another 8 to 10 chapters left and I need you to stick with me to the end. **

**So, this chapter will shed some light into what Darcy was doing while he was gone. There's plenty of fluff, and I hope you enjoy it. Drama and suspense will be returning soon.**

**Please keep your reviews coming.**

**Love**

Chapter 33

Contrary to Mr. Bennet's assumptions, Mr. Darcy had not left Hertfordshire immediately after their meeting. In fact, he had stayed in the neighborhood for an additional day, much to his valet's indignation, who had had to endure the low standards of the only inn in Meriton. Mr. Darcy himself had been too busy to notice any of the inn's shortcomings, which were, in his valet's opinion quite unforgivable. Knowing that Mr. Wickham frequented the Bennet household was an unwelcome and uncomfortable notion for Mr. Darcy. Of course, he had shared his history with Wickham with Mr. Bennet. However, Mr. Darcy was not convinced that Mr. Bennet would be able to protect his daughters from Wickham. Mr. Darcy had spent the day visiting businesses in the neighborhood, inquiring about Mr. Wickham's accounts. As he had predicted, Mr. Wickham had managed to accumulate a great deal of debt in the short time he had stayed in Hertfordshire. Mr. Darcy had then paid a visit to Colonel Forester, Mr. Wickham's commanding officer. His interview with that gentleman was a lengthy one, as Mr. Darcy had to share his past dealings with Mr. Wickham as well as his report on the debts Mr. Wickham had accumulated in the neighborhood. Col. Forester was dismayed at what Mr. Darcy had shared with him and had promised to take proper actions immediately. Mr. Wickham was summoned and questioned. He was advised that severe punishments were pending the Colonel's further investigation.

Later that evening, Mr. Darcy's dinner was interrupted by Mr. Wickham himself, as he barged into Mr. Darcy's sitting room at the inn, ignoring the complains of the gentleman's valet who had not been able to stop his entrance.

_"I knew it," Mr. Wickham had said as he had walked toward Mr. Darcy. "I knew you had something to do with this."_

_Mr. Darcy had nodded to his valet to leave them. He had then continued to cut his meat in his usual calm but meticulous fashion, effectively ignoring Mr. Wickham's entrance, irritating him further._

_"You just cannot leave me alone, Darcy. Can you?" Mr. Wickham had asked angrily. _

_Mr. Darcy had looked up at his childhood friend, studying him for a moment._

_"On the contrary, Wickham," Mr. Darcy had said after he took a sip of his drink. "Nothing would give me more pleasure than to never set eyes on you again."_

_"Then I wonder why you go out of your way to find out where I am. You spoke to Col. Forester. He questioned me. They are going to discharge me. It is all because of you."_

_"Col. Forester will not discharge you if he finds you to be an honorable officer," Mr. Darcy had said as he wiped his mouth. "And that is where your weakness lies. Is it not?"_

_"I have done nothing wrong," Mr. Wickham had yelled. "You must have poisoned his mind with your lies."_

_"My lies?" Mr. Darcy had said and laughed. "You accuse me of deceit? You have lied so much and so often that you have begun to believe in them yourself."_

_"You are jealous, Darcy," Mr. Wickham had said. "You have always been jealous of me."_

_"And what am I supposed to be jealous of?" Mr. Darcy had asked with a smirk._

_"Everyone you have ever cared for prefers me to you," Mr. Wickham had said with a sneer. "Your father certainly enjoyed my company more than he did yours. Your sister … well,"_

_"You will not speak about my sister," Mr. Darcy had bellowed as he stood from his chair and walked toward Mr. Wickham. His face was white and his eyes were ablaze with an anger that made Wickham take a step backward._

_"You are a snake, Wickham" Mr. Darcy had spat, as he stood in front of Mr. Wickham. "You know how to charm your way in to the lives of innocent, unsuspecting people. My father had genuine affection for you and showed you more generosity than you deserved. But do not think for a minute that he preferred you to me. And my sister, who was not yet out of the schoolroom, was too innocent to understand that all you wanted was her inheritance."_

_"I could have made her happy had you not interfered," Mr. Wickham had shrugged._

_"By spending her inheritance in gaming houses and brothels?" Mr. Darcy had snapped, making Mr. Wickham lose his self-satisfied smile._

_"You forget, Wickham, I know your history better than anyone else. I have had to clean up after you so many times."_

_"Why are you here?" Mr. Wickham had asked. "I had heard that you had left the neighborhood after your friend's ball. Why have you retuned if not to ruin me?"_

_"What I do and why I do it is none of your concern," Mr. Darcy had replied coldly. "I did not return here for you. You are nothing to me. However, when I found out you were at Longbourn, entertaining innocent young females with your lies, I had to stop you."_

_"Why should you care if I spend time with the Bennets?" _

_"I do not want any of the Bennet ladies' names to be besmirched by your reckless and selfish behavior."_

_"You certainly never cared before," Mr. Wickham had observed. "What has changed now?"_

_Mr. Darcy had looked away, his jaw tensing with the anger that was mounting inside him. _

_"It is one of those girls. Is it not?" Mr. Wickham had sneered knowingly. "Well, well! Who would have imagined that the high and mighty Mr. Darcy of Pemberley would ever be interested in a country nobody?"_

_"You will stay out of my affairs, Wickham," Mr. Darcy had stated tightly._

_"Which of the beautiful Bennets has captured the attention of the illusive Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Wickham had asked, clearly enjoying himself. "I know it is not any of the three young Miss Bennets. They are either too dull or too stupid. Miss Bennet is very beautiful to be sure, but somehow I do not see her capable of keeping your attention for long. She is too docile. No, I know you as much as you know me, Darcy. You like a passionate, strong woman. It is Elizabeth. Isn't it?"_

_"It is Miss Elizabeth to you, Wickham," Mr. Darcy had warned._

_"Good Lord! It is her," Mr. Wickham had said with a triumphant smile. "Well, I cannot say that I blame you, Darcy. She is certainly a magnificent creature. I wouldn't mind having her myself. She is a wild one, and a man can take great pleasure in taming her."_

_Too late did Mr. Wickham realize his mistake in saying those words to Mr. Darcy. Before he could correct his mistake or even think of a way to escape the gentleman's wrath, Mr. Darcy had lunged at him like a wild animal. Mr. Wickham had never seen his childhood friend in such an angry state. Even when Mr. Darcy had confronted him in Ramsgate, he had shown restraint and had not raised a hand to hurt him. Indeed, Mr. Wickham had never known Darcy to be a violent or aggressive man. But that was clearly not the case as Mr. Darcy had grabbed Mr. Wickham by his collar and threw him against the wall with such force that the younger man lost his balance. Mr. Darcy's hands had wrapped around Mr. Wickham's throat, chocking him with so much forced it nearly snapped his neck. Mr. Wickham's hands had grabbed Mr. Darcy's wrists in a futile and nervous attempt to free himself from the angry gentleman's grip. However, with every agonizing second, Mr. Darcy's grip was becoming tighter and Mr. Wickham's hold was becoming weaker. _

_"You will never lay eyes on her again, let alone touch her," Mr. Darcy had roared, his voice muffling Mr. Wickham's hissing sounds as he struggled to breath. Mr. Wickham's face was turning a most unbecoming shade shade of blue. _

_"Mr. Darcy," Mr. Rogers had yelled as he entered the room and witnessed his master attempting to suffocate the other man. "Mr. Darcy, stop. Let him go. You are killing him."_

_"Good," Mr. Darcy had said as he applied more force with his fingers against Mr. Wickham's throat. "One less scoundrel to worry about."_

_Mr. Rogers had wrapped his arms around his master's waste and tried in vain to pull him back and away from Mr. Wickham._

_"That may be true, sir," Mr. Rogers had argued. "But think of your shoulder. Your wound may reopen any minute."_

_"I do not care," Mr. Darcy had returned petulantly. _

_"Think of Miss Elizabeth, sir," Mr. Rogers had pleaded, knowing that he was on dangerous grounds as he spoke the lady's name. "I doubt she will approve of you committing murder." _

_His words had had the desired effect. Mr. Darcy's fingers had loosened from around Mr. Wickham's throat and Mr. Rogers was finally able to pull his master away from the other man and to direct him to the other side of the room. Mr. Wickham had fallen on his knees, gasping for air as his face slowly regained some of its former color. _

_Mr. Darcy had looked down at Mr. Wickham with disgust, his eyes still angry, making Mr. Rogers apprehensive that he may, at any time, attack Mr. Wickham again._

_"Good God, Darcy," Mr. Wickham had said from his seating position. "Do not tell me you actually mean to marry her! I did not think you were so serious in your intentions."_

_"I have bought all your debts," Mr. Darcy had said ignoring Mr. Wickham's words._

_"I can use them whenever I please, and you will spend the rest of your days in a debtor's prison."_

_"Damn you," Mr. Wickham had said as he finally managed to stand up. "What do you want from me?"_

_"I do not want to see you ever again," Mr. Darcy had spat. "You are not to step foot inside Derbyshire, Hertfordshire, or London."_

_"Not, London too, damned," Mr. Wickham had pleaded desperately. "I need to get back on my feet. Where else can I make money?"_

_"I neither know, nor care," Mr. Darcy had said dismissively. "As I stated before, I have all your credit notes. If I ever hear that you have tried to contact anyone of the Bennets, or dare mention my sister's name anywhere, I will use the credit notes."_

_"I have no interest in mentioning your sister's name or the younger Bennet girls," Mr. Wickham had said as he tried to straighten his tie. "As for Miss Elizabeth, well, you cannot blame me, if she happens to find me charming and attractive."_

_"Miss Elizabeth is engaged to me," Mr. Darcy had said, as he walked toward the man again, making him step back nervously. "And if you ever dare to breathe her name again, or so much as look in her direction, I will find you, and I will finish what I started in this room tonight. I will kill you with my own two hands and feed you to my hunting dogs."_

_Mr. Wickham had gulped uncomfortably. Being both a gambler and a womanizer, he was certainly accustomed to being on the receiving end of many gentlemen's anger and threat. The difference was that he knew Mr. Darcy well enough to know that he actually meant what he said and that he would do as he promised. _

_"Upon my word, Darcy," Mr. Wickham had said walking toward the door, trying in vain to seem nonplused by his adversary. "I never took you for a violent man."_

_"You have no idea what I would do to anyone who dares disrespect or displease my wife," Mr. Darcy had said. "Now, get out of this room or I will have Rogers throw you out."_

_Mr. Wickham had left the room quickly. Later that evening, Mr. Wickham had ridden out of Meriton never to return again. _

If Mr. Darcy's encounter with Mr. Wickham was not enough to throw the gentleman into a sour mood, the letter he received from Kent the following morning did the trick. Mr. Darcy and his valet were packed and ready to travel to Pemberley when they received an urgent missive from Mr. Barnaby, Mr. Darcy's agent at Sandry Hall. Mr. Barnaby had informed Mr. Darcy of his arrival at Sandry Hall. Under the pretense of surveying the land and the house, he was staying at the house and as per Mr. Darcy's instructions, he had already begun to have Miss Sandry and her brother under close scrutiny. However, he had not seen or heard anything of note as of yet. Miss Sandry had not tried to leave the house, had not spoken to anyone beyond the household staff or her brother, and seemed to be in a docile mood.

Mr. Barnaby's reports made Mr. Darcy quite uneasy. He had hoped that his departure from the neighborhood would allow for Miss Sandry to set her plans, whatever they may be, in motion. However, she had not made any moves yet, and as such, they were no closer to finding the identity of the fourth gunman as they were a few days ago. Nevertheless, Mr. Darcy was convinced that Miss Sandry was up to some mischief. He wrote a letter to Mr. Barnaby, advising him to broaden his investigation not only to include Mr. and Miss Sandry, but to also keep a close eye on the staff they were in close contact with, such as Mr. Sandry's valet and Miss Sandry's maid.

Mr. Darcy and his valet had managed to make the long trip to Pemberley in record time, only stopping long enough to change horses or to partake of some food. Upon their arrival, Mr. Darcy had locked himself in his study for two full days, going over all the ledgers and letters his steward had prepared for him, discussing and deciding on minor disputes amongst his tenants, and setting in motion the plans he had made regarding Elizabeth's family. He had also had a private conversation with his life-long housekeeper, Mrs. Reynolds, sharing the joyful news of his upcoming betrothal to Elizabeth. Mrs. Reynolds, having had the pleasure and honor of knowing Mr. Darcy since his birth, had congratulated him on his happy news and had promised to have the house ready for its future mistress.

Upon completing his business with his steward, Mr. Darcy was impatient to return to London. Both Mr. Rogers and Mrs. Reynolds tried their best to convince their master to slow down and rest before travelling back to London. Mr. Darcy was not amenable to their suggestion at first. He was too eager to return to Elizabeth to contemplate rest. However, he agreed to Mrs. Reynold's plea to allow his doctor to examine his shoulder before he left for London. Doctor Peterson did visit Mr. Darcy and was not as pleased with his healing process as Mr. Darcy had hoped. He strongly advised the young man to rest for a day or two before he took on another long journey back to London.

Mr. Darcy had no choice but to accept. However, although the rest was what his body needed, it did nothing to improve his mood. He was restless and bad-tempered and became irritable quite easily. Mrs. Reynolds had instructed the staff to leave the master in peace and had ordered the cook to prepare all of Mr. Darcy's favorite dishes. But that was not what he needed. He needed Elizabeth and nothing else would do. He missed her miserably. Both his body and his heart longed for her. What made matters worse were his dreams. Since his encounter with Mr. Wickham, his usually romantic and sensual dreams of Elizabeth had changed to troubling nightmares. On the morning of the fourth day of his stay in Pemberley, after waking up from yet another disturbing dream, Mr. Darcy had ordered his valet to pack his trunks and be ready to leave for London immediately after breakfast.

He had arrived in the evening just in time to have tea with his dear sister. He was pleased to hear that Georgiana had already met Elizabeth and that they had so quickly formed a close friendship. Georgiana had been in raptures over her future sister, telling her brother all that had transpired in the past few days. Mr. Darcy was especially pleased to hear that his beloved was expected to spend the entire morning at the Darcy House on the following day.

_"Elizabeth will be so pleased to see you, Fitzwilliam," Miss Darcy had said with excitement. "I am sure she will be so surprised, for she said she has not heard from you since her departure from Kent."_

_"I will be pleased to see her too, dear one," Mr. Darcy had said with a mischievous smile. "Do you think we should surprise her?"_

_"Oh, yes," Miss Darcy had giggled sweetly. "I have a plan."_

He had woken up from yet another nightmare that morning, panting and perspiring, he ran his hands through his hair, sending a prayer to the heavens that it had only been a dream. In eager anticipation of seeing his beloved, he had bathed and dressed earlier than usual, had partaken of his breakfast alone and had gone to his study, attempting in vain, to read a book until his sister came to fetch him. It was two hours of agonizing wait until he heard the knock on his study door.

"She is here, Fitzwilliam," Georgiana had whispered as she smiled a mischievous smile, standing at the doorway to his study. "She is in the drawing room. I am going to go fetch my sheet music."

"And where is your sheet music, dear one?" Mr. Darcy asked as he approached his sister. "And how long will you need to fetch it?"

"Oh, I am not quite sure where I have placed it," Miss Darcy shrugged. "I think it may be in my sitting room. It may be in the parlor. Or perhaps I have left it in the garden. Oh, dear! I fear I may be a _long_ while. I believe you will have to stay with Lizzy until my return."

Miss Darcy had ran toward the staircase, giggling merrily all the way up the stairs.

"It will be my pleasure," Mr. Darcy whispered to himself with a smile as he turned toward the drawing room and opened the door.

And there she was, in his home, in his drawing room, where she belonged. She stood beside the piano with her back turned to him. He adored her form from where he stood. She had a beautiful dress on. He had not seen that dress on her before. The neckline was a little lower in the back than what she normally wore. He caressed the contours of her neck with his eyes, and his fingers ached in anticipation of touching the beautiful ringlets that hung from her simple hairdo. She took his breath away, and she had not even turned around yet. And then she spoke. Her laughing voice arousing those sensual feelings in him that he had come to associate with her.

"Dear Georgiana, this music is simply too hard. I do not believe my voice will do it justice," She said as she turned to face him. And then he saw her face. She was shocked, and breathless. He could see the way her chest rose and fell quickly and the way her blush spread from her face down her neck and her chest.

"Fitzwilliam," she said his name.

He had never heard his name in such a loving and caressing way before.

"Good morning, my love," he had said, enjoying his beloved's surprised reaction.

However, it was his turn to be surprised, as she ran toward him and threw herself in his arms. And that was when everything else faded. All his worries and concerns, his disturbing nightmares, his encounter with Wickham, his dealings with the Sandry's. None of it mattered anymore. Nothing mattered, except for the exquisite feeling of having her in his arms. Overwhelmed by her closeness and her genuine happiness in seeing him, he laughed and wrapped her up in his embrace. Lifting her up, he spun her around as her melodious laughter filled the room. She was happy to see him, and she had shown it in such a delightful, artless manner. No other woman would have dared to show their feeling so openly. But she was not like any other woman. He had known that for months. She was unique and she loved him. He placed her on the ground and cupping her still laughing face with his hands, he kissed her with all the fervor he had repressed during their separation.

She welcomed his demanding lips and reciprocated his passionate kisses. He was aroused by her intoxicating scent and it took all of his self-control to finally release her lips to allow them both to breathe. Elizabeth leaned into his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso. Needing some time to subdue his passion, he held her firmly in his arms and buried his head in her hair, breathing in her scent. They stood thus for a long while, basking in each other's presence.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" Mr. Darcy finally asked, noting Elizabeth's uncharacteristic silence.

"I am wonderful," Elizabeth assured him, still hiding her face in his chest.

Mr. Darcy leaned his head closer to Elizabeth's.

"It is not like you to be so quiet, my love," He whispered in her ear. "Look at me."

Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled reassuringly.

"I am perfectly fine, Fitzwilliam. It is just that I have missed you so much," Elizabeth uttered with great feeling. "I still cannot believe you are here with me. I have been so miserable without you. I do not know if I can bare being separated from you again."

Her response was all he had hoped for and more. She had missed him as he had missed her. She had been miserable without him, as he had been without her. Any insecurity he might have felt about the depth of her feelings for him melted away at her heartfelt words and the intensity of her eyes as she expressed herself.

He opened his mouth to tell her how he felt, but failing to find adequate words, he closed his mouth again. There were no words for him to express his love and his happiness at that moment. His eyes however, seemed to have expressed what his lips failed to convey. She smiled and caressed his face lovingly.

"I love you too," she said, articulating, and responding to, his feelings in few simple words. Her words and the touch of her delicate hands on his face brought about a new wave of passion. He kissed her sweet lips, desperately needing to hold on to the words those lips had just uttered. She responded to his kisses, her body firmly pressed against his. His lips began a tantalizing exploration of her neck. She gasped and shivered and held on to his arms as she found it difficult to remain standing. He kissed her throat and her collarbones. His hands itched to caress her curves, and his lips ached to kiss the soft skin of her breasts. But he willed himself to stop. He did not want to scare her with his passion. She had already allowed him so much. He could not take advantage of her trust. Furthermore, they were standing in his drawing room and his staff could walk in any moment. He would not embarrass her for the world. He returned his attention to her lips as he kissed her again and again lovingly before he mustered the strength to pull his lips away.

"Dear God in heaven, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said, panting heavily. "You are so deliciously tempting, I have absolutely no self-control around you."

Elizabeth giggled in his arms as she too tried to calm her breathing again.

"I do believe we need to be closely and diligently chaperoned," she said mischievously.

"I have an infinitely better idea," Mr. Darcy said as he led Elizabeth to the sofa.

"Pray share your clever idea, sir," Elizabeth said as she sat down.

"We should marry _very_ soon," Mr. Darcy said as he took a seat beside her. "I never cared for long engagements. And I am convinced that I cannot wait too long to marry you. It is simply torturous not being able to …"

Mr. Darcy stopped himself and coughed uncomfortably as he realized what he was about to say. Elizabeth too blushed with embarrassment.

"We are not even officially engaged yet, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said with a timid smile. "It would be quite scandalous for us to marry without a proper announcement or engagement."

"I did not send the announcement to the papers at your father's request," Mr. Darcy explained. "He asked me to wait until my return to London. He wanted me to be with you when the ton finds out about our engagement. Although, it was his idea, I completely agree with his reasoning."

Elizabeth thought about his words for a moment and nodded with understanding.

"My father wrote to me a few days ago," she said. "Although his letter was a rather long one, he left many things unclear. I have been eager to ask you about some things my father alluded to."

"Such as?" Mr. Darcy asked hesitantly.

"My father complimented you on being a generous man," Elizabeth began. "He said you have been especially generous to my sisters. What did he mean by that?"

Mr. Darcy looked away uncomfortably.

"I did not expect your father to divulge what was supposed to be a private conversation between two gentlemen," Mr. Darcy said disapprovingly.

"You must not blame my father," Elizabeth said. "He only meant for me to know your generous nature. Furthermore, I did not suppose that you and I would ever have secrets from each other."

Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth uncomfortably.

"I have no secrets from you, Elizabeth," he said. "I simply did not want you to know about my discussion with your father as I feared it may make you feel uncomfortable."

"I would be far more uncomfortable if I was kept ignorant of what you have planned for my family," Elizabeth argued.

"Do you always have a good argument about everything?" Mr. Darcy asked with a wry smile.

"You are changing the subject, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said with a raised eyebrow.

"Very well," Mr. Darcy said as he raised both hands in defeat. "I will share my plans with you. But you will remember that I never meant for you to know. At least, not until after we were married."

Elizabeth nodded encouragingly.

"I have arranged for your two younger sisters to be sent to finishing schools. I believe time away from Longbourn, under strict supervision and instruction will prove beneficial to their character and accomplishments. I have also arranged for your sister, Mary, to come to town twice a year to take advantage of great masters of music, as Georgiana has done in the past."

"That is not all. Is it?" Elizabeth asked apprehensively.

Mr. Darcy shook his head and smiled.

"I intend to increase all your sister's dowries," Mr. Darcy said and looked down. "I am also looking into the entail on your father's estate. I will buy Mr. Collins out of the entail. I am convinced that given proper care, Longbourn has the potential to generate more income. I can send an agent to help your father with his estate matters."

Elizabeth listened to her beloved's plans for her family, astonished and touched by his thoughtfulness and his generosity. She was utterly speechless.

"Do you approve of my plans, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy asked softly, unable to read her thoughts.

"I do not know what to say, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth finally spoke. "Words cannot express my gratitude for your …."

"No, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy interrupted her. "Please do not tell me you are grateful. That is precisely the reason I did not want my plans known to you. I did not do any of it to gain your gratitude."

He stood from the sofa and walked away from her toward the window. Elizabeth watched him cautiously, surprised by his passionate reaction. This man was so proud, he could not even bare her gratitude.

"Very well," She said as she too stood from her seat and walked toward him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and made him turn around and face her.

"What feeling _am_ I allowed to have when I hear the man I love, respect and trust so much, is willing to go to such great pains to help and protect my family."

"I will do everything in my power to make you happy Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said softly. "Your family will be mine when we marry. Of course I will protect them and lend them my support."

"But it must be quite expensive for you to take on the cost of my sisters' education, not to mention their dowry and the entailment on Longbourn," Elizabeth said, her face losing some of its color.

"Have you not heard, my love?" Mr. Darcy asked with a mischievous smile. "I am a very rich man."

"Still," Elizabeth said, not at all amused. "I do not know if I can allow you to spend your money on my family."

"Fortunately, I do not need your permission," Mr. Darcy shrugged with a self-satisfied grin and pulled Elizabeth into his embrace again.

"I bring nothing to this marriage," Elizabeth whispered.

"Do not say that, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said forcefully as he cupped her face with both his hands and raised her head to look at him. "What you bring to our marriage cannot be measured or bought, even with all my money. I should know. You would not marry me, when you did not love me. To gain your love and respect is the greatest accomplishment of my life. No dowry is large enough and no title is impressive enough to replace the joy I have found with you."

Mr. Darcy leaned closer and gently kissed the tears that were rolling down Elizabeth's face. She was speechless. How was she to express the depth of her love for this man, whose worth she was just beginning to comprehend. She had no words. But she did not need to speak. He understood her, as she had understood him earlier.

"I love you too," He said, repeating her own words from before, and kissed her lips again.


	34. Chapter 34

**1000+ followers? OMG! Words fail me :) I am honord and humbled. You guys are all amazing. I am blown away by the response this story has receive so far. I am so very grateful for all your lovely comments and reviews. **

**BTW, one of the lovely readers pointed out that entailments could not be bought then. So, my response is: OOPS :P I will go back and make adjustments and come up with some other lovely thing for Darcy to do. (He will buy them another property. The guy is rich :P) **

**I am posting a couple of days early, because I had to thank you for your reviews and follows the only way I can, which is by early posting. So, please forgive typos as I did not proofread as I usually do.**

**We are almost there, guys. Not much left :( SO sit tight and keep the reviews coming.**

Chapter 34

Waiting patiently in her room for more than half an hour, Georgiana finally decided that it was time for her to join her brother and his fiancé. After all, it would not do for them to be left alone for too long, as it would raise gossip amongst the staff. Not that Georgina could ever imagine her brother doing anything improper. Mr. Darcy was the epitome of all that was proper and right. It never occurred to the young lady that her very respectable older brother might have been occupying himself with his fiancé in ways not at all proper.

Fortunately for all parties involved, when Miss Darcy finally stepped inside the drawing room, she had the pleasure of finding the informally engaged couple seated on the soda, at a proper distance from one another. Judging from her laughter, it appeared that Elizabeth had just finished telling Mr. Darcy something humorous. Much to Miss Darcy's utter astonishment and joy, Mr. Darcy was laughing as well.

"Oh, there you are, Georgiana," Elizabeth addressed Miss Darcy upon seeing her. "I was becoming worried. Are you alright, my dear?"

"I am quite alright," Georgiana replied as she approached the couple and sat across from them on a chair.

"Well," Elizabeth said raising an eyebrow. "Where is it?"

"I beg your pardon?" Georgiana asked with confusion. "Where is what?"

"The sheet music you went to fetch from your rooms," Elizabeth replied.

"Oh!" Georgiana exclaimed.

Having forgotten about the supposedly misplaced sheet music, Georgiana had not thought of a proper excuse for returning to the room without the item.

"Did you not find it, dear one?" Mr. Darcy asked, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"No!" Georgiana replied, blushing embarrassedly.

"Perhaps it is in Mrs. Annesley's rooms," Mr. Darcy suggested, trying to help his sister come up with an excuse.

"Yes," Georgiana said, her eyes avoiding Elizabeth's. "Perhaps it is."

Having three younger sisters of her own, Elizabeth was quite familiar with situations where one of her sisters was caught on a lie. Younger Miss Bennets were more creative than Georgiana, and would have been able to come up with a viable excuse to escape an uncomfortable circumstance. It appeared that Miss Darcy was still too innocent. Elizabeth stole a glance at Mr. Darcy. He was watching his sister closely, clearly concerned for her. Touched by his brotherly love and his protective nature, Elizabeth smiled reassuringly at the younger girl.

"To be quite honest, Georgiana," Elizabeth began, gaining the attention of the Darcy siblings. "I am glad that you could not find it."

"Why do you say that?" Georgiana asked hesitantly.

"Well, I am already overwhelmed and intimidated by the music you have gathered here," Elizabeth said waving toward the music on the pianoforte. I do not know most of them and they are quite difficult to learn. I do not know if I can handle one more challenging piece of music."

The effect of her words was immediate. Georgiana forgot about her own embarrassment and rushed to reassure Elizabeth's concerns.

"Oh! No, Lizzy," she said. "You must not be concerned with that. I am sure you will learn it all so quickly. Brother, do lend me your support. Tell Lizzy that she will be perfectly fine singing the music."

Mr. Darcy was staring at his fiancé with admiration. He understood what she had done. He knew Elizabeth would never be intimidated by a few pages of difficult music. She had said those words to distract Miss Darcy from her embarrassment of being caught at her lie.

"I think Elizabeth is quite remarkable at everything she does," Mr. Darcy said, holding her beautiful gaze.

Elizabeth smiled lovingly at Mr. Darcy, blushing slightly at his gaze.

"I am sorry I neglected you for so long," Georgiana said, once again feeling guilty for not being completely honest with Elizabeth.

"That is quite alright, my dear," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Your brother has been keeping me company. Indeed, it was very kind of him, as I am sure that young men often have plenty of other pursuits they infinitely prefer to staying indoors and entertaining young ladies."

Elizabeth's eyes shined with humor and mischief as she looked at Mr. Darcy and awaited his response to her challenge.

"Did I fail to show how much I enjoy your company earlier?" Mr. Darcy asked, raising an eyebrow playfully. "I shall endeavor to be more clear and more convincing in the future as to leave you in no doubt of my sentiments."

Elizabeth blushed despite herself. He had indeed been very clear in expressing his pleasure in her company.

"You expressed yourself admirably, sir," Elizabeth responded, raising her eyes to meet his. "However, you must allow a young lady her enjoyment in being reassured by her fiancé."

"I will by no means suspend any pleasure of yours," Mr. Darcy said with meaning. "I look forward to supplying you with more assurances any time you may desire it."

Georgiana did not understand the underlying meaning of her brother's words, but she felt the importance of them, as she perceived Mr. Darcy's gaze and Elizabeth's blush. She did not know much, but she knew she was witnessing something wonderful. She was so pleased to know that her brother had chosen a woman he loved, and that he was loved equally in return. Her heart swelled at the happiness that was going to fill Pemberley's rooms when Elizabeth finally became Mrs. Darcy.

Despite his reluctance, Mr. Darcy left Elizabeth and Georgiana soon after, as he did not want to interfere with their bonding time. He had however promised to call on Elizabeth and her relatives in Gracechurch Street in the afternoon to be introduced to her aunt and uncle. Mr. Darcy sent a card to Col. Fitzwilliam's lodgings as well as Lord Paisley's London house, informing them of his return to London. He then went to Mr. Bingley's house for the uncomfortable meeting he knew he had to have with his friend.

"Mr. Darcy." Miss Bingley exclaimed as she walked toward the gentleman. "What a pleasant surprise!"

Mr. Darcy had meant to see Mr. Bingley privately and away from Miss Bingley's unwelcome attentions. Despite his best efforts to escape Miss Bingley, he was spotted by the lady herself, as he was following the butler toward the master's study.

"Good morning, Miss Bingley," Mr. Darcy bowed.

Miss Bingley curtseyed low enough for Mr. Darcy to see more than he desired to see from the lady's conveniently low décolletage. Mr. Darcy could not help noticing how different his body reacted upon seeing Elizabeth from the way he felt when he saw Miss Bingley. Elizabeth always stirred such exquisite urges and desires in him that he could hardly control himself around her. Miss Bingley, on the other hand, albeit a handsome woman, only managed to leave him feeling revolted and weary.

"When did you arrive in London, Mr. Darcy?" Miss Bingley said, batting her long lashes at him. "I was not informed you were coming back."

"I arrived only last night, madam," Mr. Darcy answered, frustrated by her presumption that he should keep her abreast of his plans.

"And you came to see us the morning after your arrival?" Miss Bingley asked, smiling suggestively, clearly pleased by the knowledge. "How thoughtful of you. You were missed greatly."

"I have come to speak to Charles on a matter of great importance," Mr. Darcy explained, trying really hard to stay composed.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy," Miss Bingley exclaimed, her expression changing upon hearing her brother's name. "I am so glad you are hear. Charles has been acting so strange lately. Indeed, I fear he has taken leave of his senses. He has somehow found out that Jane Bennet is in London. And what do you think? He has visited her at Gracechurch Street. And what is more, he has made me visit them on more than one occasion. Oh! The degradation!"

"Really?" Mr. Darcy asked, his lips twitching as he pictured Elizabeth's reaction to Miss Bingley's words. "And how have you been received by Miss Bennet?"

"Oh, as for that," Miss Bingley said excited by the gentleman's interest. "Of course she is honored by my brother's attentions. Why would she not be? This is what she has hoped for since the day she met Charles. And now Charles wants to reopen Netherfield. He wants to return to Hertfordshire. I do not know what I should do. I do not want to leave London during the Season."

"I would not worry about that, Miss Bingley," Mr. Darcy said, already bored with the young woman. "I am sure Charles will stay here for as long as Miss Bennet remains."

"Yes, but she will have to return soon," Miss Bingley insisted. "There is nothing to keep her in London if she knows that Charles will follow her back to Hertfordshire."

It did not escape Mr. Darcy's notice that Miss Bingley had not mentioned Elizabeth's being in London. She had seen his interest and attraction toward Elizabeth in Hertfordshire. In fact, she was the only person who was aware of the gentleman's attraction toward Elizabeth. It was clear that she did not want him to know of her being in London.

"I believe Miss Bennet will stay in London as long as her sister does," Mr. Darcy said, disguising his amusement behind his impassive mask. "And I understand that Miss Elizabeth is to stay in London for a few weeks at least."

The effect of his words was immediate and predictable. Miss Bingley's face lost all color as she attempted in vain to smile and conjure up a nonchalant response.

"Miss Elizabeth?" She asked, her voice higher than normal. "In London?"

"Of course," Mr. Darcy responded with a knowing smile. "I understand from my sister that you have already visited the lady on more than one occasion."

"Well," Miss Bingley said, blushing uncomfortably. "Of course, I have."

"Then I do not understand your confusion, Miss Bingley," Mr. Darcy said, enjoying the situation immensely.

"I was not confused, sir," Miss Bingley said, finally composing herself enough to smile. "I knew of Miss Elizabeth's being in town. I was simply surprised by your knowledge of her plans. But perhaps you were informed by dear Georgiana. Which reminds me, sir, I must warn you."

"Warn me?" Mr. Darcy asked. "About what, Miss Bingley?"

"About Eliza Bennet and our dear Gerogiana. I do not understand why your cousin introduced them together. Eliza is certainly not a suitable friend for Georgiana. You must put a stop to it at once."

"If Miss Elizabeth's friendship gives pleasure to my sister, why should I put a stop to it?" Mr. Darcy asked with amusement.

"Dear Georgina is timid and does not understand such things," Miss Bingley argued.

"Are you questioning my sister's understanding, Miss Bingley?" Mr. Darcy asked with an intimidating tone.

"Of course not, Mr. Darcy," Miss Bingley replied, uncomfortable by the turn of the conversation. "I am simply concerned for our dear Georgiana. I do not desire her to be mislead and taken advantage of by social climbers."

"I am certain my sister knows very well whom she must befriend," Mr. Darcy stated. "She may be young, but she can distinguish perfectly between real friends and social climbers."

Miss Bingley was not particularly pleased with Mr. Darcy's answer.

"I am relieved that you are back in London, sir," Miss Bingley said, trying a different approach. "I am confident that your presence will put a stop to the designs of those whose company is unwanted and undesired."

Mr. Darcy smiled at Miss Bingley's words. He was tempted to tell her about his engagement, if only to be rid of her attentions once and for all. But he would not do so now. He did not have the patience to deal with her outbursts and insults. He had come to Bingley's house on an entirely different errand.

"I could not agree with you more, Miss Bingley," Mr. Darcy said, privately enjoying the double meaning of his words. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will go and speak to Charles."

Mr. Darcy walked away from Miss Bingley as fast as his legs would take him and entered Mr. Bingley's study.

"Darcy!" Mr. Bingley exclaimed as he stood from his chair. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to see you, Charles," Mr. Darcy said from where he stood just inside the study. "That is if you will allow me to come in."

"Why would I refuse you, Darcy?" Mr. Bingley asked genuinely confused.

"You have received my letter, Charles," Mr. Darcy said. "I am sure having read what I disclosed to you in the letter has given you enough reason to be angry and disappointed in me."

Mr. Bingley nodded his understanding and looked away from Mr. Darcy for a moment.

"I _was_ angry with you," Mr. Bingley finally said. "To find out that the man whose opinion and judgment I trusted more than my own, would deceive me as you did shook me to the core."

Mr. Darcy blanched at Mr. Bingley's words and looked away uncomfortably. He knew Mr. Bingley had every right to be angry with him. But to know that he had disappointed his friend and had lost his trust was hard to contemplate.

"However," Mr. Bingley continued. "I have thought long and hard about the situation and about your interference. And I have come to the conclusion that I am equally to blame, if not more."

Mr. Darcy looked at his friend hesitantly.

"I had become reliant on your opinion for all my decisions," Mr. Bingley explained. "You have always been a great friend, Darcy. And not withstanding this affair regarding Miss Bennet, you have never led me down the wrong path. You see, I have always admired you for your confidence and self-assurance. I have always wanted to follow in your footsteps. And your guidance has always been invaluable. But I should not have relied on your opinion regarding my feelings for Miss Bennet, nor about her feelings for me."

"I should not have interfered, Charles," Mr. Darcy said. "I did not know Miss Bennet well enough to form such an ill opinion of her character or her intentions toward you."

"That is true," Mr. Bingley agreed. "But I knew her well enough to know her loving, generous nature. I fell in love with her beautiful face, but it was not long before I knew that she was truly an angel. I should have trusted in my own judgment. I should not have put such stake on your opinion of her. You hardly knew her."

"I have since come to understand that she is a shy young lady and despite the fact that she truly cared for you when you were in Hertfordshire, she did not show her feelings openly," Mr. Darcy said uncomfortably.

"Will you come and sit with me, Darcy?" Mr. Bingley said noticing that Mr. Darcy still had not moved from his position. "You look ridiculous standing in that manner."

"Do you forgive me, Charles?" Mr. Darcy asked tentatively.

"I already have, Darcy," Mr. Bingley said, walking toward his friend and offering his hand.

"Thank you," Mr. Darcy said as he shook his friend's proffered hand firmly. "Though I do not deserve it."

"Your intentions were honorable," Mr. Bingley said as he gestured for his friend to sit on a chair and began pouring them both drinks. "You were trying to save me from an unhappy marriage. You did not know better. I should have known my own heart and hers. I should have trusted our love."

"Well, now that you know the truth, what are you going to do about it?" Mr. Darcy asked as he accepted the drink.

"I have truly hurt her, Darcy," Mr. Bingley said dejectedly as he sank in to his own chair. "She must have felt my rejection acutely."

"I am to blame since you were ignorant of her staying in London," Mr. Darcy said.

"Yes, you and Caroline were wrong to keep that information from me," Mr. Bingley said. "However, I could have gone back to Hertfordshire any time during the last few months. But I did not. I was a coward. I cannot expect her to forgive me when I cannot forgive myself."

"You cannot allow yourself to drawn in self-pity, Bingley," Mr. Darcy said.

"What should I do, Darcy?" Mr. Bingley asked, his voice full of desperation.

"Are you asking me for advice again, Bingley?" Mr. Darcy asked, his lips twitching with amusement. "Have I not done yours and Miss Bennet's relationship enough damage already?"

Mr. Bingley chuckled good-naturedly.

"As I stated before, Darcy, you have always shown good judgment in the past. Furthermore, I have already forgiven your mistake. Come on man, I need your support, if not your advice."

"Very well," Mr. Darcy said. "I will give you my advice and my support. However, I fear I must warn you that my position is slightly different now."

"Whatever do you mean by that, Darcy?" Mr. Bingley asked in genuine confusion. "You are still my friend. Are you not?"

"I will always be your friend, Bingley," Mr. Darcy said mischievously. "However, I am soon to have the pleasure of becoming Miss Bennet's brother. I am afraid that means that you now not only have to regain the lady's love and trust, you also have the added challenge of satisfying my concerns and granting my consent as well."

Mr. Bingley's reaction to Mr. Darcy's announcement was equally shocking and humorous, as his eyes grew unnaturally wide and springing up from his seat, he spilled his drink all over his jacket.

"What? … How? … Which? …. What?" Mr. Bingley uttered as he struggled to make sense of his friend's words.

Mr. Darcy chuckled as he reached over and took Mr. Bingley's glass from his still shaking hands.

"Let me get you another drink, Bingley," Mr. Darcy said as he stood and walked to refill his friend's glass.

"Darcy, are you in your cuffs?" Mr. Bingley asked barely able to process the information his friend had just shared with him.

"No, Bingley," Mr. Darcy said with another chuckle. "But it seems you may be, judging by your sudden spasm earlier and your failure in formulating a coherent thought or sentence. Perhaps I should not give you this drink."

"My inability in formulating a coherent sentence is the result of the outrageous news you just shared with me," Mr. Bingley stated. "You cannot mean that you are engaged? To one of the Bennet ladies no less!"

"There is nothing outrageous about my engagement, Bingley," Mr. Darcy said, still smiling.

Suddenly, Mr. Bingley recalled the fact that Miss Elizabeth had travelled to London in Mr. Darcy's carriage, and that Mr. Darcy's cousin, his sister, and his close friend had been visiting with the lady since her arrival in London. He had not thought about it before, but now it all made perfect sense to him.

"Dear Lord, do you mean you are engaged to Miss Elizabeth?" Mr. Bingley finally asked.

"I am indeed engaged to Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy confirmed proudly.

"But did she not dislike you greatly in Hertforshire?" Mr. Bingley asked.

Mr. Darcy drew a deep breath and smiled with amusement.

_"Am I the only person who was ignorant of her dislike for me?" _He wondered privately.

**Elizabeth** returned to her aunt's house with great excitement to announce Mr. Darcy's eminent visit. Mr. Darcy's visit was an important enough event for Mrs. Gardiner to send a message to her husband at his place of business. Never one to fail his wife's wishes and intentions, Mr. Gardiner arrived earlier than his usual time in order to lend his support in welcoming the great gentleman.

As promised, Mr. Darcy arrived at Gracechurch Street in the afternoon and was welcomed by his fiancé, her sister, and Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. Miss Elizabeth was all smiles as she introduced her handsome fiancé to her aunt and uncle.

Mrs. Gardiner was immediately charmed by Mr. Darcy. She could understand what had attracted Elizabeth to him. He was very handsome to be sure and was dressed immaculately. But there was more to him than met the eye. Mrs. Gardiner noted that Mr. Darcy was not as lively as his friends or his cousin. However, he was a charismatic man with a quiet confidence about him that made him stand out amongst others. Furthermore, he was an intelligent man with a well-informed mind. He was certainly able to challenge Elizabeth, and that she was certain, was what had attracted Elizabeth to the gentleman. What captivated Mrs. Gardiner most of all, was Mr. Darcy's interactions with her niece. Although he was very proper and polite, and did not express any feelings openly, it was clear that he adored Elizabeth. She could see the tender feelings he held for her in his gaze, which followed Elizabeth's every move. At one point during his visit, Elizabeth had laughed at something her uncle had said. Her laughter had such an immediate effect on the gentleman, as his facial features transformed visibly. Mrs. Gardiner blushed and looked away upon seeing the expression in Mr. Darcy's dark eyes as he stared at Elizabeth's laughing face. Mr. Darcy, she decided, was a passionate man. Mrs. Gardiner planned to have a private conversation with her niece regarding her future marital relations with her husband. She would not want Elizabeth to become overwhelmed or frightened by her husband's passion.

Mr. Gardiner, also, had been looking forward to meet the young man who was sought after by many young ladies of the ton. And he was pleased to announce to his wife, later that evening that he was not at all disappointed. Indeed, Mr. Gardiner was quite impressed by Mr. Darcy. Judging from their conversations, he concluded that Mr. Darcy was well informed in a variety of areas. He found him a well-educated man with a critical eye. But he was also an open minded and enlightened man. He listened to others' views respectfully, and was polite when stating his own opinions. Mr. Gardiner was especially pleased when he found out that they shared a common interest in fishing, which kept them talking for quite some time, until they were interrupted by the entrance of young Henry, Elizabeth's young cousin.

"Lizzy, you promised to take Anne and me to the park today," Henry said as he sat beside Elizabeth.

"Not now, my dear," Mrs. Gardiner responded before Elizabeth could. "As you can see, we have a visitor."

"He can visit with you," Henry stated petulantly. "Elizabeth can take me to the park."

"Mr. Darcy is here to visit Elizabeth, my dear," Mrs. Gardiner explained lovingly.

Henry threw a dark glare in Mr. Darcy's direction and held Elizabeth's hand possessively in his own. Mr. Darcy cleared his throat and managed a smile toward the young man, who appeared to have a tender for his fiancée.

"Perhaps we can all walk to the park," Mr. Darcy suggested.

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy tentatively.

"Are you quite sure, sir?" She asked softly. "We may be a while. Do you not to have to be anywhere else this afternoon?"

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be," Mr. Darcy replied.

Elizabeth's loving smile was all the reward he had hoped for. Mrs. Gardiner smiled with pleasure as she noted that all her unease and concern about Lord Paisley's attentions to her niece had been for naught. No one had ever looked at Elizabeth the way Mr. Darcy did, and Elizabeth had never smiled with so much love and admiration at any other man, as she did Mr. Darcy.

"Will you give us the pleasure of your company, Miss Bennet?" Mr. Darcy asked Jane, shocking everyone in the room, except for Elizabeth who understood immediately what Mr. Darcy was up to. She smiled at him approvingly and addressed her sister.

"Indeed Jane, you must join us."

Bidding Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner goodbye and promising to call on them soon, Mr. Darcy offered his arm to Jane, as Elizabeth walked ahead of them, each of her hands held by an enthusiastic cousin. The children's excitement as well as Elizabeth's quick steps soon made the gap larger between them and the couple that were following them as a slower pace.

"Miss Bennet," Mr. Darcy addressed Jane gently, finally managing to withdraw his attention from his beloved pleasing form and the sound of her giggles as she interacted with the children. "I am glad to have a moment alone with you. I have been meaning to speak to you privately since my return."

"What can I do for you, Mr. Darcy," Jane asked, hiding her surprise by her usual gentle smile.

"I have done you a great injustice," Mr. Darcy began.

"Mr. Darcy," Jane said. "There is no need to …"

"Please Miss Bennet," Mr. Darcy interrupted. "Please allow me to explain and to apologize. I do not expect you to forgive me. But I need to confess my deeds and to make amends if I can."

Jane looked up at Mr. Darcy's troubled face. That such a man was willing to humble himself and apologize was not something Jane could contemplate on without giving him credit.

"I will be happy to listen to what you have to say, sir," Jane said with a gentle nod.

Mr. Darcy took a deep breath and began anew.

"Last fall, I advised my friend, Mr. Bingley, against making a serious design on you. He was … is … in love with you. He asked for my advice, and I discouraged him from pursuing you."

"I do not blame you for your advice to your friend, Mr. Darcy. Mr. Bingley has the happy disposition to meet many lovely young ladies, many of whom, I am sure, can offer a great deal more than I can, by virtue of their rank and inheritance."

"You are mistaken if you think I advised Bingley based on your rank or inheritance," Mr. Darcy said, mortified by his own words. "Had I known that your feelings were engaged, that you held my friend in deep affection and regard, I would never have interfered."

Jane blushed with embarrassment and Mr. Darcy felt even more awkward.

"Forgive me," Mr. Darcy said softly. "I know it is not proper for me to have such conversation with you. I apologize for my forwardness and for making you feel uncomfortable."

"I believe my discomfort is equally matched by your own, Mr. Darcy," Jane replied after a moment. "That you put yourself through the trouble of discussing a topic, which I am sure, is by no means a comfortable one for you, speaks to your integrity and your sense of honor."

Mr. Darcy looked down at Jane with deep appreciation, suddenly understanding why she was Elizabeth's favorite sister, and Bingley's beloved angel. She was truly kind and selfless. To know that he had caused such a person so much pain, albeit unknowingly, caused Mr. Darcy to feel even more guilty and ashamed.

"I did not know you, and I judged you unjustly," he explained. "Elizabeth made me see how wrong I was when she told me of your true feelings for my friend."

Jane blushed again, both because of his reference to her feelings for Mr. Bingley, and because of his intimate use of Elizabeth's Christian name.

"Mr. Bingley did not know about your staying in London," Mr. Darcy continued. "His sister and I kept that information from him, believing that we were protecting him from the possibility of a loveless marriage. I am heartily ashamed of judging you so harshly."

"Mr. Darcy," Jane interrupted him. "What you did, although it caused me pain, was in the service of your friend. You owed me nothing."

"You are wrong," Mr. Darcy insisted. "What I owed you then, was to show you the same generosity and understanding you are showing me now. And what I owe you now in my most sincere apology."

"You have saved Elizabeth's life," Jane said with great feeling. "You have brought her back to us. Your love has made her the happiest I have ever seen her. You are to be my brother. I will accept your apology with all my heart. I will love you as a sister and be grateful for your love and protection."

Mr. Darcy was overwhelmed by Jane's words, by her love and her forgiving nature.

"I have been the happiest of men since Elizabeth accepted my hand," Mr. Darcy said, when he was finally master of his emotions. "But now I see that I am to be fortunate not only in my wife, but also in my new sister. I am honored to be your brother, and you may be assured of my love and protection."

**On the way back** from the park, Jane volunteered to walk with the children, and thus gave Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy the opportunity to walk together and to speak privately.

"It appears, my dear, that I will be forever competing with other men for your love and attention," Mr. Darcy said playfully, nodding in the direction of Henry who kept turning around and glaring at Mr. Darcy.

"I must warn you, sir," Elizabeth said, her eyes full of mischief. "I do have a tender for Henry."

"As he does for you, it seems," Mr. Darcy smiled. "You are very good with children, Elizabeth. Watching you as you played and laughed with your young cousins allowed me to enjoy happy visions of our own family."

Elizabeth blushed at his words, but smiled nevertheless.

"Are you fond of children, Fitzwilliam?" She asked bashfully.

"I am sure I will be fond of our children, my love," he replied adoringly.

Elizabeth smiled again.

"Did you enjoy your walk with my sister?" Elizabeth asked.

"I did not particularly enjoy our initial conversation," Mr. Darcy said. "I had to apologize to her for my actions."

"Is that why you wanted to talk to her?" Elizabeth asked with surprise. "I assumed you wanted to plea Mr. Bingley's case."

"Mr. Bingley will have to make his own pleas," Mr. Darcy said. "I only wanted to clear my conscious and to apologize to your sister."

"And I presume that she has forgiven you."

"She has," Mr. Darcy confirmed with a smile. "Your sister is a remarkable person, Elizabeth. People fail to see her true worth due to her shy and quiet nature."

Elizabeth giggled softly.

"What is so humorous?" Mr. Darcy asked, confused by her laughter. "Do you not agree with my description of your sister's character?"

"I fully agree with your description, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said, her eyes shining with hidden meanings. "But tell me, did it not occur to you, that in your attempt to describe Jane, you just described yourself as well?"

Mr. Darcy stopped and stared at Elizabeth.

"_You_ are a remarkable person," Elizabeth said lovingly. "People fail to see _your_ true worth due to _your_ shy and quiet nature."

"Take care, my love," Mr. Darcy said, moved by Elizabeth's loving words, and her mere closeness. "I am very tempted to kiss you right here and now."

"Perhaps I should reconsider the notion of shyness as it does not seem to apply to you lately," Elizabeth said, recognizing the passion in his eyes.

Mr. Darcy chuckled at her words and began walking again.

"I went to see Bingley earlier," he said, changing the conversation. "He too has forgiven me."

"I am glad to hear that," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"He is still in love with your sister," Mr. Darcy said.

"As is Jane with him."

"Is there anything I can do to help the situation?" Mr. Darcy asked tentatively.

"You mean you want to interfere again, sir?" Elizabeth asked and laughed at Mr. Darcy's embarrassed expression.

"No, my little minx," Mr. Darcy responded, understanding her jest. "I only want to fix what I broke."

"No, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said. "Mr. Bingley is the one who broke Jane's trust and he is the only one who can fix it. Jane needs time to heal and to trust him again."

"She does not trust that he loves her?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"She does not trust the depth and constancy of his love," Elizabeth explained.

They had reached the house by then. Jane and the children bid Mr. Darcy adieu, leaving them alone in the foyer as they awaited Mr. Darcy's carriage. Mr. Darcy reached out and held Elizabeth's small hand in his large one. Elizabeth sighed softly and smiled.

"What is it my love?" Mr. Darcy asked with concern.

"Jane is very happy for us and basks in my happiness," Elizabeth explained. "But seeing how much you care for me, and what you have done for me, has made her realize that she too desires such a love as you and I share."

"People are different, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said. "They love differently. No two relationships should be compared."

"But surely, she deserves to be as happy as I am," Elizabeth argued. "She deserves to feel as loved by Mr. Bingley as I feel by you."

"Are you comparing Bingley's love for your sister to my love for you?" he asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked archly.

"Because, my darling," Mr. Darcy said as he leaned closer to Elizabeth and whispered in her ear. "No man will ever love a woman the way I love you."

Mr. Darcy kissed her ear softly.

"You are very sure of yourself, sir," Elizabeth said as she gasped with pleasure.

"I am," Mr. Darcy said as his lips devoured hers, effectively putting a stop to their conversation.

Too soon the sounds of the hooves caused them to jump apart.

"Until tomorrow, my love," Mr. Darcy bestowed a lingering kiss on her hand and stepped outside. Elizabeth stood there for a very long time, her heart swelling with joy, her deep contented smile and the gleam in her eyes the only indications of how utterly happy she was.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi everyone**

**Here's ch.35. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think about this chapter. You guys have been quiet since the last update! Are you still with me?**

**Love**

Chapter 35

As Mr. Darcy had expected, Col. Fitzwilliam was at Darcy House upon his return. Mr. Darcy walked into the drawing room to find his cousin and his sister engaged in what seemed to be an amusing conversation.

"Oh, you are back, brother," Miss Darcy exclaimed, smiling lovingly at her brother. "We did not expect you to return so soon."

"Why is that, dear one?" Mr. Darcy asked as he bestowed a kiss on his sister's chick. "I thought you enjoyed my company."

"Of course I enjoy your company," Georgiana replied.

"We assumed you enjoyed the company of your lovely fiancée too much to leave her," Col. Fitzwilliam stated with a challenging smile.

"I enjoy my fiancée's company immensely," Mr. Darcy replied as he took a seat beside his sister. "I would have stayed longer had they not been engaged for dinner this evening."

"Poor Darcy!" Col. Fitzwilliam said with mock sympathy. "How will you bare the separation?"

"I dare say I should be able to rally through it, Richard," Mr. Darcy replied rolling his eyes at his cousin's chuckles and his sister's giggles. "It is rather disconcerting to know I have become a source of amusement for the two of you."

"I am sorry, brother," Georgiana said, her eyes still alight with laughter. "It is just that we have never seen you … so … so"

"Ridiculous?" Col. Fitzwilliam offered.

"Cousin!" Miss Darcy admonished. "Fitzwilliam is never ridiculous."

"I beg your pardon," Col. Fitzwilliam said with a lingering smile. "Obsessed?"

"No!" Miss Darcy shook her head.

"Besotted?" Col. Fitzwilliam suggested.

"In love," Georgiana corrected with a dreamy smile. "Fitzwilliam is in love."

"He certainly is," Col. Fitzwilliam said mimicking Georgiana's smile. "But I still maintain that when it comes to Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Darcy is also ridiculous, obsessed and besotted."

"Thank you Richard," Mr. Darcy said with a wry smile. "Now, I would appreciate it if you two would stop talking about me as though I am not present. In fact, I appreciate it infinitely more if you would stop talking about my feelings altogether."

"But that is not fair, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said playfully. "We have finally managed to find something about you to amuse ourselves with, and here you are, trying to take that away from us. You cannot be that selfish, Darcy."

"That is not true, Fitzwilliam," Georgiana said as she sent an indignant glare toward her cousin. "We are not amusing ourselves with your feelings for Lizzy. We are so happy to see that you are marrying for love. I was so worried that you might succumb to the family pressures and marry a woman you did not love, like our cousin Anne."

"Now that is not very kind, Georgiana," Mr. Darcy admonished his sister. "Anne is a lovely young lady."

"I did not mean to be uncharitable or cruel toward our cousin," Georgina said embarrassedly. "I love Anne. But I could never imagine her as your wife. She is so … so …"

"Dull?" Col. Fitzwilliam suggested.

"No!" Georgiana said, stifling her giggle.

"Sickly?" Col. Fitzwilliam offered.

"Well, yes. But that is not what I meant to say," Georgiana replied.

"Indolent?"

"Richard!" Mr. Darcy glared at his cousin. "That is enough."

"What?" Col. Fitzwilliam shrugged. "I am just providing Georgiana with some useful adjectives to describe our cousin Anne."

"I too can think of some useful adjectives to describe you," Mr. Darcy said. "However, this is neither the time nor the place."

"You are right," Col. Fitzwilliam said with a smile. "Let us talk about pleasant things. When are we to see the happy announcement, Darcy?"

"I have already sent my note to the papers. As tomorrow is Sunday, I expect we will see the announcement on Monday's papers."

"That is a pity," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "I was hoping to have some entertainment tomorrow evening."

"What are you talking about, Richard?" Mr. Darcy asked, confused by his cousin's words.

"We have all been invited to Bingley's house for dinner tomorrow evening," Col. Fitzwilliam explained. "It would have been greatly entertaining to see how Miss Bingley would react to the news of your engagement."

"I was not aware of such invitation," Mr. Darcy said, not at all pleased by the prospect of spending an entire evening with Miss Bingley.

"Miss Bingley's note arrived a few hours ago, brother," Georgiana explained. "She seemed to know of your return already."

"Yes, I went to see Bingley after I left you and Elizabeth this morning," Mr. Darcy explained. "Miss Bingley was at home, and saw me as I was walking to her brother's study."

"You mean she ambushed you as you were trying to sneak in Bingley's study undetected," Col. Fitzwilliam corrected.

Mr. Darcy chuckled and shook his head.

"Are you invited to this dinner too, Richard?"

"Yes," Col. Fitzwilliam replied. "In her note to Georgiana, Miss Bingley has also mentioned that an invitation has been sent to my lodgings as well."

"I wonder if the Gardiners and their nieces are also invited," Mr. Darcy said. "I do not recall them saying anything about an invitation."

"Miss Bingley did not mention them in her letter to me," Georgiana said. "I know it is not very nice of me to say this, but I wish we were not invited."

"Why do you say so, dear one?" Mr. Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know Mr. Bingley is a close friend of yours, brother," Georgiana began. "And I have the highest respect for him as he is always kind and polite. But Miss Bingley is very different. She is not at all like her brother. She pretends too much and I do not believe that she likes me half as much as she wants me to believe she does. Forgive me brother, but I think she only wants to have your attention."

"His attention?" Col. Fitzwilliam snorted. "No my dear girl, she wants much more than his attention."

"Richard," Mr. Darcy glared at his cousin.

"She wants you, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam argued. "It is plain as day. Everyone with eyes can see it. Georgiana is too intelligent not to have noticed it."

"Nevertheless, you will mind your words," Mr. Darcy warned. "As for Miss Bingley's … er … intentions, it will all be forgotten as soon as she becomes aware of my engagement to Elizabeth. She will turn her attentions to another man, and that will be the end of it."

"Oh, but to witness her reaction to the news of your engagement is a pleasure one should not miss," Col. Fitzwilliam said with a satisfied smile.

"I believe Miss Bingley knows something about your feelings for Lizzy," Georgiana said tentatively.

"What makes you say that?" Mr. Darcy asked, surprised and impressed by his sister's insight.

"She does not like Lizzy," Georgiana explained. "She often says unkind things about her. She has even advised me against befriending Lizzy. She told me that Lizzy wants to use me to become acquainted with other rich families in London."

"You do not believe her claims, do you?" Mr. Darcy asked, visibly upset by Miss Bingley's insinuations.

"Of course not," Georgiana said with feeling. "Lizzy is the most wonderful friend I have ever had. And to know that she is to be my sister gives me more pleasure than I can ever express."

"I am glad to see you two have formed such a strong bond in the short time you have known each other," Mr. Darcy said with an approving smile.

"How could I not like her?" Georgiana asked with a genuine smile. "She is truly wonderful. She is …"

"Charming?" Col. Fitzwilliam suggested.

"Yes, of course," Georgiana said.

"Witty?" Col. Fitzwilliam continued.

"Absolutely," Georgiana smiled.

"Beautiful?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked. "remarkable? intelligent? Kind? …"

"That is quite enough, Richard," Mr. Darcy said.

"Oh, but I still have more to add," Col. Fitzwilliam said with a mischievous grin.

"You will remember that you are speaking about my future wife," Mr. Darcy said with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Oh, you do not need to remind me, cousin. I am well aware that she is to be your wife. Can I not compliment my future cousin?"

"While I can appreciate your sentiments, I would advise you to keep them in check."

"Very well," Col. Fitzwilliam said raising his hands in defeat. "However, I would like to add _possessive_ and _jealous_ to my list of adjectives for you."

Georgiana smiled lovingly at her brother.

"I think it is wonderful that you care so much for Lizzy, brother," Georgiana said. "And I know she feels the same."

"Do you now?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked. "Has she taken you into her confidence, Georgiana?"

"Of course not," Georgiana replied. "But you see, I can see it in the way she looks at my brother, and she blushes every time Fitzwilliam's name is mentioned.

Mr. Darcy could not help smiling at his sister's words. To know that Elizabeth's love for him was so strong and so obvious for all to see filled him with pride and joy.

"Forgive me, brother, cousin Richard," Georgiana said as she stood. "I have to speak to the housekeeper."

"Of course, my dear," Mr. Darcy said as both gentlemen stood and bowed to her curtsey.

"I need to check on my correspondence, Richard" Mr. Darcy said when his sister left the room. "Will you join me in my study?"

"Of course," Col. Fitzwilliam said and followed Mr. Darcy to his study.

"Georgiana is becoming such an impressive, lovely young lady, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said as he entered the study and closed the door behind him. "And I can already see that your fiancée's influence on Georgiana will be to her benefit. She is coming out of her shell."

"Yes," Mr. Darcy nodded as he sat on his chair. "Elizabeth is very good for her. She is the perfect balance of wit and humor. Her liveliness will bring Georgiana the happiness she has been lacking, and her superior sense will be an excellent guide for my sister as she prepares for her coming out next year."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "However, I wonder why she blushes so much at the mention of your name."

"I beg your pardon?" Mr. Darcy asked incredulously.

"I said I wonder why your fiancée blushes so much at the mention of your name," Col. Fitzwilliam repeated, his eyes challenging Mr. Darcy with mock curiosity.

"All young maidens blush when they hear mention of their fiancés," Mr. Darcy replied with his most impassive tone.

"Yes, but you see," Col. Fitzwilliam said with a mischievous smile. "In most cases, the blushes are due to the novelty of the relationship and tend to fade away as the couple becomes better acquainted. It is not the case with you two. Your fiancée's blushes tend to become more pronounced the more time she spends with you. Now, I cannot help wonder why that may be."

Mr. Darcy smiled at his cousin, fully understanding the implication of his words.

"I suggest you mind your own affairs, Richard, and let me worry about my fiancée's blushes."

"Fair enough, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam smiled. "Now, will you offer me a decent drink or not?"

"Why do you not help yourself while I peruse my correspondence," Mr. Darcy suggested.

"Excellent idea," Col. Fitzwilliam said jovially and poured them both drinks.

Mr. Darcy looked through the stack of letters on his desk, and not finding what he was looking for, he threw the papers back on the desk and swore under his breath.

"Is something the matter, cousin?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked curiously.

"I was expecting an urgent letter from my agent at Sandry Hall," Mr. Darcy explained. "He was supposed to report to me about something quite important. I have not heard from him yet."

"Well, perhaps you will hear from him soon," Col. Fitzwilliam said as he enjoyed his drink.

"Soon?" Mr. Darcy snapped. "Soon is not good enough, Richard."

Col. Fitzwilliam stared at his cousin's outburst with a shocked expression.

"What is the matter, Darcy?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"Forgive me, Richard," Mr. Darcy uttered and breathed deeply to calm himself. "I did not mean to be rude."

"Hang that, cousin," Col. Fitzwilliam responded. "Tell me what is bothering you. I have never seen you like this!"

Mr. Darcy walked toward the window and stared at the gardens for a long while.

"I nearly killed Wickham," Mr. Darcy finally replied.

"What?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked, clearly shocked by the mention of the gentleman's name. "When did this happen? Where did you see Wickham?"

"When I was in Hertfordshire to speak to Mr. Bennet," Mr. Darcy explained. "I divulged Wickham's history with my family to Mr. Bennet. I also went to see his commanding officer, and shared with him some of what I knew about his past. I bought all his debts in Hertfordshire to use as leverage. That night, he came to see me at the inn I was staying, accusing me of ruining his life and career."

"That is nothing new, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "He has always blamed you for his shortcomings."

"I almost killed him, Richard," Mr. Darcy repeated his earlier statement. "If Rogers had not come in and stopped me when he did, I would have strangled him."

"It is not like you to lose your control, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam stated. "Not that I blame you. I wanted to kill him when I found out about Ramsgate."

"It was not about Ramsgate, Richard," Mr. Darcy admitted with a soft voice.

"What happened?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked. "What did he say that pushed you over the edge?"

"He said all the people I love, prefer him to me, like my father and Gerogiana," Mr. Darcy said painfully.

"Do not tell me you believe in that nonsense, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said with a snort.

"I cannot pretend that there is no truth in what he said, Richard," Mr. Darcy said, looking out of the window.

"Wickham is a liar and a scoundrel. He may fool people for a while, but he cannot hide his real character for long."

"My father loved him dearly, and so did Georgiana," Mr. Darcy argued. "And Elizabeth …"

"What about Miss Elizabeth?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked incredulously. "You do not believe she prefers that blaggard to you."

"Not now," Mr. Darcy said, his face white with fury and pain. "But in the beginning, when we first met, she preferred Wickham's company to mine."

"That is because the man has more charms than anyone I have ever known," Col. Fitzwilliam said as he stood to walk to his cousin. "And you, my dear cousin, can be so stupid sometimes."

"Stupid?" Mr. Darcy asked indignantly.

"Yes. You are very stupid if you think your fiancée can ever love any man the way she does you."

"I know she loves me, Richard," Mr. Darcy said. "I just cannot …"

"You cannot what, man? What is really troubling you, Darcy? What made you attack Wickham?

"He said something about Elizabeth that sent me over the edge," Mr. Darcy said in a whisper.

"What did he say?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked patiently, knowing very well that his cousin was in pain.

"He said she is a wild one, and that he would take great pleasure in taming her," Mr. Darcy said and as if drained by the words, he sat on his chair and stared at his hands. "I wanted him dead, Richard. I did not want him to have a chance to have such thoughts about Elizabeth."

Col. Fitzwilliam swore under his breath.

"I do not blame you, Darcy," He said as he too sat down on a chair. "But you do understand that he said what he said to rile you up, do you not? He wanted to punish you for having the woman he could never have or please."

"Well, if that was his intention, he has certainly succeeded," Mr. Darcy said bitterly.

"What do you mean?"

"I have very unpleasant dreams, Richard. Nightmares. I wake up in the middle of the night, panting, sweating, barely able to remember where I am."

"What is the nature of these nightmares?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked gently.

"What do you think, Richard?" Mr. Darcy snapped. "I see him doing what he said he wanted to do to her. And I see her enjoying his attentions. And no matter what I do or say, she doesn't seem to see or hear me. I cannot tell you how torturous these dreams are."

"I can imagine they would be," Col. Fitzwilliam said with sympathy.

"I feel like I am becoming unhinged, Richard," Mr. Darcy said as he stood up again and began to pace aimlessly. "I feel so much rage inside me. And so much fear."

"Fear?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked. "What are you afraid of?"

"Of losing her, of course," Mr. Darcy replied, still pacing. "What if she sees me in one of these moments of rage? What if I scare her? What I hurt her?"

"Now, you are being ridiculous, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "I have never known you to be anything but gentle and respectful. You would never scare her away. She knows you too well and loves you too much to leave you."

Mr. Darcy did not respond, but he stopped pacing and once again sat on his chair.

"May I make an observation, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam asked him tentatively. "I may be able to shed some light on the situation."

Mr. Darcy nodded and waited for his cousin to speak.

"You almost died not more than a fortnight ago," Col. Fitzwilliam began. "You and the woman you love, were held against your will. You were shot and had to escape that horrible house while trying to protect Miss Elizabeth. You had to undergo a painful and dangerous surgery, not knowing if you would ever see your loved ones again. You then had to deal with the scandal at Sandry Hall, as well as our aunt's wrath. Without a moment of rest, you went to Hertforshire to have what I am sure must have been a very uncomfortable meeting with your future father in-law. And that is when you saw Wickham. He accused you of all sorts of evil, and knowing you as well as he does, he tortured you by making inappropriate suggestions about the woman you love. Is it any wonder that you are weary, angry, and on edge?"

"You paint such an ominous picture, Richard," Mr. Darcy said with a wry smile. "By your account, it is perhaps a miracle that I have not taken my own life yet."

"You jest, Darcy, but what you and Miss Elizabeth experienced must have affected you both greatly."

"Elizabeth _has_ been rather emotional lately," Mr. Darcy reflected.

"Can you blame her, Darcy?"

"Not at all," Mr. Darcy said firmly. "So you believe my anger is normal considering all that has happened?"

"Yes," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "There is however another factor to consider."

"And what might that be?" Mr. Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Forgive me for asking, cousin," Col. Fitzwilliam began hesitantly. "But am I correct in assuming that you have not been with a woman for a while now?"

"Richard!" Mr. Darcy exclaimed indignantly.

"I _did_ apologize in advance," Col. Fitzwilliam shrugged.

"Apologizing in advance does not lessen the inappropriateness of the question."

"The inappropriateness of the question does not lessen its significance, cousin," Col. Fitzwilliam countered.

"What does it signify if I have or have not been with a woman lately?" Mr. Darcy asked hesitantly.

"You are a young, healthy man, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam explained. "Until recently, you enjoyed women regularly. You must feel the lack of such release now that you no longer enjoy such pursuits."

Mr. Darcy pondered his cousin's words quietly.

"I have not been with a woman since I met Elizabeth, Richard," He said softly. "Even when I was fighting my feelings for her, even when I tried to forget her, I could not bring myself to be with another woman. And now, I cannot imagine ever being with anyone but her."

"I would not expect any less from you, cousin," Col. Fitzwilliam said with a smile. "However, until a fortnight ago, you were able to release all your pent-up energy in your athletic pursuits. You are used to riding for long hours, you fence and you shoot. But since you have been injured, you have not been able to do any of those activities."

"That is true," Mr. Darcy admitted. "That is perhaps why I have been so restless."

"Being around wounded soldiers, I see this often," Col. Fitzwilliam confirmed. "The good news is that you are on the mend. Your wound is almost completely healed, and you will soon be able to resume your sports. As for the other matter … well …"

"Yes, thank you, Richard," Mr. Darcy interrupted with a glare. "Allow _me_ to worry about the other matter."

Col. Fitzwilliam chuckled.

"I am sure you will come up with a solution."

"Thank you, Richard," Mr. Darcy said with a smile. "Knowing the cause of my disquiet and anger gives me some relief. You never fail me with your practical insight."

"We aim to please, cousin," Col. Fitzwilliam said with a mock bow. "But why do I feel that there is more?"

"Perhaps because you know me too well," Mr. Darcy replied with a shrug.

"Well, out with it, man," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "What else is bothering you?"

"It is what Wickham said," Mr. Darcy said with a sigh.

"Not that scoundrel again!" Col. Fitzwilliam said. "Are you still thinking about him."

"No," Mr. Darcy said. "I am not thinking about him. I am only thinking about what he said."

"And what did he say?"

"His desire to tame Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy explained. "He is not the first man who has spoken thus about a woman."

"And I wager he will not be the last," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "You only have to walk into a gentleman's club to hear men speak of their adventures and pursuits in far worse manners. What does that signify?"

"Do you not see, Richard?" Mr. Darcy said passionately. "Do you not see the demeaning nature of such speech? Are you not disturbed by the notion that men, even rich, well-educated men of rank, should think in such a way about women?"

"You are becoming a philosopher, cousin," Col. Fitzwilliam said with a laugh. "I am afraid this conversation is too deep for me. I am but a soldier."

"You are mocking me, Richard," Mr. Darcy said bitterly.

"I am sorry, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "But, truly, what is to be done about it? Men have talked in this way for centuries. They certainly will not say such things in the presence of a lady. But in the company of other men, men tend to boast about such things."

"But does that make it any better? The fact that they do not say such things in the presence of a lady, does not mean they do not think it."

"No, it does not."

"I never thought about such things before," Mr. Darcy reflected. "I never questioned our manners, and our understanding of the other sex. But now, the idea of taming the woman I love is repugnant to me. I love her vivacity and passion. Why in the world would I want to change that?"

"Do you not want your wife to obey your wishes?"

"Of course I do," Mr. Darcy said. "But only in the same way as I will obey hers."

"I am afraid you will not find too many men who would agree with you in that regard, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "Not too many men can boast of having such respect and trust in their partner's understanding. But I also wager that not too many men have cause to have such confidence in their partner's understanding, as you do in Miss Elizabeth's."

Mr. Darcy smiled.

"I am the happiest of men, Richard," Mr. Darcy said, smiling broadly for the first time that evening.

"You certainly are, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "But you are one of the rare few men who truly deserve their happiness. Because you fully understand what you have."


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello all**

**Thank you for your reviews, follows, and constructive criticism. I appreciate it all and while it is nearly impossible for me to respond to all your comments, I'd like to address a few.**

**1\. Some of you were offended by the fact that Mr. Darcy was sexually active before Elizabeth. I did not want to give the impression that he was sleeping around all the time and with prostitutes. However, he was a 28-year old man. It would have been very odd if he did not have a sex-life before Lizzy. It is my understanding that it was common practice in his social class for men to have relations with women (mostly with widows/married women). Perhaps my choice of the word "regularly" in reference to his sex life gave the wrong impression. I will go back and revisit the chapter and make adjustments. But I still maintain that he was a sexually active man.**

**2\. A dear reader got the wrong impression of Col. Fitzwilliam's advice. He certainly did not mean for Darcy to go and "get some" with another woman. He was simply putting things in perspective for Darcy. Mr. Darcy would NEVER sleep with another woman. Not simply because of his deep devotion for Lizzy, but also because he is a man of honour and it would go against his character to do something so cheap. So do not worry, dear reader, Darcy will stay faithful to his Lizzy.**

**3\. Some of you found it odd that Darcy would question the male mentality of his time. My response is, why should that surprise you? Do we not love Darcy for the man that he is and the man that he becomes for Lizzy? What sets Darcy apart from other fictional heroes, in my opinion, is how far he is wiling to transform himself to become a better man. Pride and Prejudice is not just a love story. It is a story of growth, and while we see more of that growth in Lizzy, we do not get to see it is Darcy. It has always been my opinion that Darcy's love for Lizzy is so great because it makes him want to be a better man. He questions his pride and his vanity in Austen's version. In my fanfiction, Darcy gets to question deeper issues. He is an enlightened man (as Lizzy observes), he should question and change.**

**4\. A reader seems to think that the story is becoming boring as it has slowed down and the last few chapters have been nothing but fluff. I agree that the pace has slowed down in the last few chapters, but I have to deal with all the issues in London before I wrap the story up. Things have to happen in a logical sequence. And if that means that we have a few softer/fluffier/slower chapters before we get back to the adventure and intrigue, so be it. **

**Anyway, here is Ch.36 which deals with Miss Bingley and some other matters :)**

**Enjoy and review pls.**

**Love**

Chapter 36

It was much later in the evening, long after Miss Darcy had bid her brother and her cousin goodnight, and while the gentlemen were enjoying Mr. Darcy's fine port, that the letter Mr. Darcy had been anticipating finally arrived. Mr. Darcy perused the letter quickly and handed it to his cousin to read.

_Mr. Darcy_

_I am writing this letter to inform you of my arrival in London this afternoon. As you had requested, I have been following the man from the cottage. He left Kent for London this morning and is now lodging in an inn of ill repute. He has not contacted anyone in Town yet. I will, of course, keep you abreast of all his actions. I will send a messenger to Darcy House tomorrow morning to collect any further instructions you may have for me._

_Regards,_

_Benjamine Barnaby _

"I do not understand this Darcy!" Col. Fitzwilliam said, handing the letter back to his cousin. "Who the devil is Benjamin Barnaby? Who is this _man_ he is referring to? And why is he being followed?"

Mr. Darcy's response was interrupted by the entrance of his butler.

"Lord Paisley to see you, sir," Mr. Brown announced clearly not approving of the said gentleman's visiting in such late hour of the evening.

"Good evening Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam," Lord Paisley said as he sauntered inside the study. "What a pleasure to find you both at home, gentlemen. I tell you, no one stays at home these days. Everyone seems to be out and about every night. Whatever happened to staying at home?"

"I hate to point it out to you, Julian," Mr. Darcy said with no little irony as he shook his friend's outstretched hand. "But by virtue of being here, you too, are also not at home."

"And that is precisely what I miss the most, when you are not around, Darcy," Lord Paisley said as he accepted a glass of port from Col. Fitzwilliam. "Only you can laugh at others' follies without cracking a smile."

"I am afraid I am in no humor for laughter, Julian," Mr. Darcy said. "We have just received a letter from my agent at Sandry Hall."

Mr. Darcy handed the letter to Lord Paisley and he read it quickly as he sat down with the other two gentlemen.

"Care to explain, Darcy?" Lord Paisley asked. "Either this letter is too encrypted, or I am too drunk to decipher it."

"Mr. Benjamin Barnaby is the agent I sent to Sandry Hall to watch the Sandry siblings under the pretense of overseeing the land."

"Who is the man he is referring to, Darcy?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked. "Is he the fourth gunman?"

"We believe so," Mr. Darcy nodded. "Mr. Barnaby has been watching Miss Sandry since last week. The only people she has been in contact with are her brother and the household staff. She has not tried to contact anyone outside of Sandry Hall. I instructed him to watch the staff closely as well. In particular, he has been watching Robert's valet and Miss Sandry's maid. After a few days he informed me that although Miss Sandry has not been in contact with anyone outside of the house, her maid, a miss Smith, has been leaving the house frequently. In fact, during the three days she was followed by Mr. Barnaby's men, she was seen to leave the manor repeatedly to visit a cottage not too far from Sandry Hall, where she spent long periods of time with a man."

"Is this the same man who is now in London?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked impatiently.

"Yes," Mr. Darcy replied. "I asked Barnaby to follow the man everywhere he went and unfortunately, he seems to have left Kent and come to London."

"At the risk of stating the obvious," lord Paisley said. "I must say that if this man is really the fourth gunman, the fact that he has come to London cannot possibly be good news."

"I know," Mr. Darcy said. "If he is who we believe he is, it is safe to assume that he has come to London at Miss Sandry's bidding. But I cannot do anything until he makes a move. I will have him watched at all times to find out what his plans are."

"In the meantime, may I suggest that you stay vigilant, Darcy," Lord Paisley said. "I believe you should have men guard you and Miss Elizabeth."

"That is good advice," Col. Fitzwilliam approved.

"I have already taken care of that," Mr. Darcy said. "A man has been following Elizabeth, guarding her, without her knowledge of course, since she has arrived in London."

"I say, Darcy!" Lord Paisley said with a chuckle. "You certainly are over-protective where that lady is concerned."

"Obsessed is a more apt adjective," Col. Fitzwilliam said with a knowing smile.

"I will not take any chances with her wellbeing," Mr. Darcy said. "Although I did not know about this man's arrival in London, I had to make sure she was safe."

"That was good thinking on your part," Lord Paisley approved. "Might I suggest that you put in place a guard for Miss Darcy as well?"

"Do you believe her to be in danger?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked, not at all pleased by the notion of his young cousin being in danger.

"I understand she spends a great deal of time with her future sister," Lord Paisley replied nonchalantly. "Would that not put her in possible danger as well?"

"Georgiana will be guarded wherever she goes," Mr. Darcy said as he drank a healthy portion of his port.

"Well," Lord Paisley said with a jovial smile. "Now that we have that matter taken care of, may I ask why the devil I have been invited to Bingley's house?"

"You too, my lord?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked with no little amusement. "I did not know you stand on such close acquaintance with Bingley to be invited to dinner on such short notice."

"Neither did I, dear Colonel," Lord Paisley said with a smile. "I have never stepped foot inside the man's house. He is a pleasant chap of course, but he does not belong to my close circle of friends. And his sister is altogether too vulgar for me."

"Miss Bingley is a very accomplished young lady," Col. Fitzwilliam said, his eyes shining with mischief. "I thought you were impressed by her taste and fashion when we met at Mr. Gardiner's house."

"Heaven forbid," Lord Paisley uttered wrinkling his nose in disgust. "What taste? What fashion? She was dressed in the most unbecoming shade of puce. And I still have a lingering headache caused by her perfume."

Colonel Fitzwilliam laughed at Lord Paisley's remarks.

"Gentlemen," Mr. Darcy interrupted. "Need I remind you that you are speaking about a respectable lady?"

"Respectable she may be," Col. Fitzwilliam said, still smiling. "But lady, she most certainly is not."

"Pray, Col. Fitzwilliam," Lord Paisley said with great interest. "Tell me what you have against her, other than the obvious of course."

"You have clearly not been present in a room with both Darcy and Miss Bingley," Col. Fitzwilliam stated, ignoring Mr. Darcy's glares.

"No," Lord Paisley replied, leaning forward with interest. "I have not had that pleasure. What have I missed, Colonel?"

"Miss Bingley is a notable hunter," Col. Fitzwilliam stated, smiling with meaning.

"I see. May I infer then, that Darcy is her intended prey?" Lord Paisley asked, his eyes dancing with laughter.

"Suffice it to say that it is Miss Bingley's greatest wish to become Mrs. Darcy of Pemberley," Col. Fitzwilliam replied.

"That is a wish she shares with many other young ladies," Lord Paisley observed. "Alas, she will be sorely disappointed."

"And that, dear Lord Paisley," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "is the only reason I have decided to accept Mr. Bingley's kind invitation to dinner. I have the greatest hope of witnessing the moment when Darcy's betrothal to Miss Elizabeth reaches Miss Bingley's ears."

"I have to admit, Colonel. The dinner at Bingley's house is becoming more enticing than I had originally imagined," Lord Paisley said. "Perhaps I should accept the good man's invitation."

"You two aught to be ashamed of yourselves," Mr. Darcy said, shaking his head at his friend's and his cousin's laughter. "This behavior is not at all befitting two gentlemen of your standing."

"Come on, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said, "You cannot tell me that you feel compassion for the woman who has been nothing short of a plaque to you ever since she met you."

"I do not feel compassion for her," Mr. Darcy stated flatly. "Indeed, I want nothing to do with that lady. But it does not follow that I wish her pain. I want her to be happy. Only, with some other man who will be willing to marry her and will, god willing, take her as far away from me as possible."

The rumble of laughter that followed Mr. Darcy's words caused the footman stationed outside his study to start and nearly lose his balance.

**Miss Bingley** smiled with satisfaction as she walked down the hallway toward the drawing room. She was quite pleased with her plans for the evening and looked forward to a memorable night. Almost as soon as she saw Mr. Darcy the previous afternoon, Miss Bingley had planned this dinner party with the hope of providing the gentleman with an opportunity to finally see her for the accomplished hostess that she was. Miss Bingley was convinced that Mr. Darcy cared for her as she did him, although perhaps he was not yet aware of the depth of his feelings for her. What he needed was a little assistance for him to become acquainted with his own feelings. Miss Bingley knew very well that the best way to accomplish that was by making the gentleman jealous. For that reason, she had invited Col. Fitzwilliam and Lord Paisley to that evening's dinner party. By virtue of her beauty and her superior taste in fashion, she would surely be the center of the gentlemen's attention that evening. All she had to do was flirt a little and she was convinced that Mr. Darcy would feel threatened by the attention of the other gentlemen toward her and would soon propose to her to secure her for himself.

"Oh, here you are, Caroline," Mr. Bingley said jovially as Miss Bingley entered the drawing room. "I was wondering when you would join me. Our guests should be arriving any moment."

"I have been speaking to the cook about last minute details, Charles," Miss Bingley replied. "I want nothing to be amiss tonight."

"I am sure all will be well, Caroline," Mr. Bingley said, smiling absentmindedly. "You are a wonderful hostess."

"Thank you, brother," Miss Bingley smiled with satisfaction. "Mr. Darcy and his sister have superior taste and Col. Fitzwilliam's father is the Earl of Matlock. They are accustomed to nothing but the best. And tonight I have the added pressure of impressing Lord Paisley, who I am told, is quite particular in all matters. I do hope that our distinguished guests will be pleased with my efforts."

"I am sure they will be, sister," Mr. Bingley said. "But let us not forget our other guests. Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth have been kind enough to accept our invitation on such short notice, even though their aunt and uncle had prior engagements and could not accompany them."

"Yes, well," Caroline said, barely able to hide her ire. "I cannot say that I am surprised by their acceptance of the invitation. I am sure they are honored to be part of such superior company. Although, I must say, I cannot understand why you insisted on inviting them this evening. They are not fit for the company of gentlemen such as Lord Paisley and Mr. Darcy."

"If you recall, my dear sister, you made the acquaintance of Lord Paisley while he was visiting with Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Bingley reminded his sister. "And as for Darcy, I am quite sure that he will enjoy Miss Elizabeth's company immensely."

"I am sure I do not know why such a distinguished gentleman as Lord Paisley should visit Miss Elizabeth of Longbourn," Miss Bingley shrugged, not understanding the meaning behind her brother's words.

"Miss Elizabeth is a charming young lady," Mr. Bingley said. "And I believe it will benefit you greatly to show her kindness and respect, Caroline."

"Just because you are enamored with her sister, Charles, it does not imply that I should forget my place in society."

"You will do well to remember, sister," Mr. Bingley said, his voice suddenly much harder. "That Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth are daughters of a gentleman, a privilege that you and my sister do not enjoy. This means that their position in society is higher than yours."

"Their father's estate is entailed away, Charles," Miss Bingley reminded her brother. "They have little money to recommend them to men of rank and position."

"Any man who can secure the hands of either of Miss Bennets is a fortunate man," Mr. Bingley said wistfully. "They are both charming."

"Men of sense would not waste their time with young women simply because they are charming," Miss Bingley said with confidence. "They may amuse themselves with them for a while. But they will never marry them."

"You hold on to that thought, Caroline," Mr. Bingley said as he thought about Mr. Darcy's engagement to Miss Elizabeth.

Mr. Darcy's news had been a great shock to Mr. Bingley. He could well understand Mr. Darcy's attraction to Miss Elizabeth's wit and beauty, but he had always assumed that his friend would marry a woman of high rank and impressive inheritance. Nevertheless, he had wished his friend well and could not help hoping to become his brother in the near future. However, since becoming aware of Mr. Darcy's engagement, he had been trying to find a gentle way to break the news to his sister. He was well aware of his sister's ambitions where that gentleman was concerned and was afraid of how she might react to the news of Mr. Darcy's engagement to another woman. If Miss Elizabeth had been an heiress, perhaps Miss Bingley would have been more accepting of her loss. But Mr. Bingley knew of his sister's deep dislike of the young woman and knew that she would not accept defeat quietly. For that reason, Mr. Bingley had not yet told his sister anything about the Mr. Darcy and Miss Elizabeth. In truth, he was hoping that throughout the course of the evening, Miss Bingley would be able to see the couple's love and devotion through their interactions, and would, hopefully, accept the news of their betrothal gracefully.

Mr. Bingley's thoughts were interrupted with the entrance of the first group of their guests.

"Mr. Darcy, Miss Darcy, and Col. Fitzwilliam," their butler announced.

"Darcy," Mr. Bingley called with his usual jovial smile. "Miss Darcy, Colonel, you are very welcome."

Mr. Darcy and Col. Fitzwilliam bowed.

"Good evening, Bingley," Mr. Darcy said. "Thank you for your invitation, Miss Bingley."

"Good evening, Mr. Darcy," Miss Bingley curtseyed and smiled alluringly at the gentleman. "I have been looking forward to spending this evening with you."

_"She has not been told of my engagement, yet,"_ Mr. Darcy concluded and shot Mr. Bingley a dark look.

Understanding his unspoken question, Mr. Bingley shrugged apologetically.

"Good evening, Mr. Bingley, Miss Bingley," Miss Darcy curtseyed politely, noticing her brother's discomfort caused by Miss Bingley's unwelcome sentiments.

"Lord Paisley, sir," the butler announced and stepped aside for him to enter.

"Good evening, Lord Paisley," Mr. Bingley bowed. "How good of you to accept my invitation. I realize it was presumptuous of me to invite you on such short notice. Thank you for honoring us with the pleasure of your company."

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you, Mr. Bingley," Lord Paisley said with his usual smile.

"Good evening, Lord Paisley," Miss Bingley stepped forward and performed a perfect curtsey. "Although I am sure you are accustomed to the best parties of the ton, I am confident that you will be charmed by our little gathering this evening."

"You are correct on both accounts, Miss Bingley," Lord Paisley said with a correct bow of his own. "I _am_ accustomed to the best parties of London, and I have every expectation of being charmed by the company tonight."

And with that, Lord Paisley turned his attention to the other guests. He bowed to Mr. Darcy and Col. Fitzwilliam and finally to Miss Darcy who curtseyed prettily but wordlessly to his bow. She was dressed elegantly and in stark contrast to Miss Bingley.

"We are expecting two other guests this evening, Lord Paisley," Miss Bingley addressed him, drawing his attention from his careful study of the quiet young lady.

"Indeed, I hear Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth are also joining us," Lord Paisley said as he took out his snuffbox. "They informed me of their plans when I visited them this morning."

"Yes," Miss Bingley replied. "I would have much preferred to limit the party to the present company, but Charles insisted on inviting the Bennet girls."

Miss Darcy's eyes darted toward her brother's face at Miss Bingley's words.

"I understand the Bennet _ladies _are old acquaintances," Lord Paisley said, not missing Miss Darcy's apprehensive gaze at her brother.

"I would not exactly consider them old acquaintances," Miss Bingley said with a sneer. "We met them in Hertfordshire last autumn. I was quite bored in the country and Misses Bennet's company helped me cope with the dull days in the country before we travelled back to London. But you will have to agree that we hardly belong to the same social circles."

Lord Paisley watched with amusement, as Miss Darcy's eyes grew wide with shock and her nose wrinkled with disgust. Mr. Darcy's deep in-take of breath was clear indication that he too was disturbed by Miss Bingley's thoughtless and impolite words.

"Indeed," Lord Paisley said with a sneer. "How fortunate for you to have found two lovely gentlewomen who were willing to overlook the difference in your social standing and form an acquaintance with you. I know that you will not be that fortunate here in Town."

"No … you do not understand … I," Miss Bingley attempted and failed to respond to Lord Paisley's artfully delivered set-down.

Col. Fitzwilliam walked a few steps farther from the group. Lord Paisley was certain the good Colonel was trying hard to stifle his laughter. Mr. Darcy coughed uncomfortably, but his eyes shined with amusement upon seeing Miss Bingley's shocked expression. But perhaps the most peculiar of all reactions was that of Miss Darcy's, as she looked at him with a mixture of shock and reprimand.

"Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet," the butler announced, drawing everyone's attention to the young ladies that entered the room.

Much to Miss Bingley's displeasure, Mr. Bingley rushed over to welcome the young ladies.

"Charles' eagerness in welcoming the Bennet sisters is quite vexing," Miss Bingley whispered as she inched closer to Mr. Darcy. "Look how he rushed over to greet them. It is most undignified. Do you not agree, sir?"

"Indeed," Mr. Darcy said as he stepped away from her. "Bingley certainly overstepped the bounds. As hostess, it is _your_ duty and privilege to welcome your guests first. _You_ should be the one to rush over to the ladies."

Not at all pleased by Mr. Darcy's response, Miss Bingley squared her shoulders and walked toward the ladies, whose presence was already troublesome to her plans for the evening.

"Miss Bennet, Miss Eliza," Miss Bingley said with a smile that did not reach her eyes. "You are very welcome."

"Good evening, Miss Bingley," Jane replied with a curtsey. "Thank you for your kind invitation."

Elizabeth curtseyed wordlessly, Her eyes searching for, and staying on Mr. Darcy's, who approached her and bowed over her hand.

"Good evening, Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said and kissed her knuckles. "What a pleasure to see you this evening."

"The pleasure is all mine, sir," Elizabeth curtseyed and rewarded him with a smile that nearly made him lose his self-control.

In an attempt to stop himself from shocking the entire room by kissing his beloved's alluring lips, Mr. Darcy moved on to greet Jane. Elizabeth was greeted by Lord Paisley, Col. Fitzwilliam and finally by Miss Darcy, who took her arm and asked her to sit with her. Miss Bingley did not miss the way Elizabeth smiled at Mr. Darcy and she was not at all pleased by it. Nor was she pleased by Elizabeth's familiarity with Miss Darcy. Miss Bingley was convinced that Miss Elizabeth had set her eyes on Mr. Darcy and was planning to grow closer to the gentleman through his sister. Determined to put a stop to Miss Eliza's plans, she decided to expose her for the conniving upstart she knew her to be.

"How good of you to travel all the way from Cheapside to spend the evening with us," Miss Bingley addressed Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth once they were seated. "It must have been quite a long journey."

"Thank you, Miss Bingley," Elizabeth said, her eyes dancing with mischief. "It was the least we could do to repay your kindness. After all, you took on the journey twice to visit us last week. And I remember being told that even fifty miles on a good rode is an easy distance."

Mr. Darcy smiled at her reference to his words in Hunsford.

"It must have been quite an overwhelming change of scenery for you," Miss Bingley said. "I am sure you noticed how the houses become grander and more luxurious as you move from your side of Town to the more privileged neighborhoods."

The insult in Miss Bingley's words was not lost on anyone in the room. Mr. Bingley moved uncomfortably, shifting his weight from one foot to another. Miss Darcy blushed crimson and looked down at her hands. The other gentlemen watched Elizabeth closely, knowing full well that she was more than capable to response to Miss Bingley's insulting words. They were not disappointed.

"The houses indeed become grander and more impressive as one travels from one side of the Town to the other," Elizabeth nodded with a smile. "But alas, I cannot make the same claim for _all_ of the people who live in them. One finds vulgar people everywhere, Miss Bingley."

Miss Bingley blushed and looked away with embarrassment, acknowledging a hit from her adversary. Elizabeth turned her attentions to Miss Darcy, complimenting her on her beautiful hairdo. Mr. Darcy watched the interactions between his two favorite women, his eyes wandering adoringly from one to the other. Lord Paisley exchanged a meaningful look with Col. Fitzwilliam, who smiled knowingly in return. Both gentlemen knew they were in for quite an enjoyable night.

"Dinner is served," The butler announced.

Miss Bingley turned toward Mr. Darcy, fully expecting him to offer his arm to escort her to the dining room. But that gentleman had already offered his arm to Miss Elizabeth, who took it, smiling at him with pleasure. Miss Bingley's mouth dropped open in a most unbecoming manner, as she attempted to voice her displeasure.

"Miss Bingley, will you give me the honor of escorting you to the dinning room?" Col. Fitzwilliam offered his arm, attempting to stop the lady from making a scene.

Finding it impossible to reject the gentleman, Miss Bingley took Col. Fitzwilliam's arm begrudgingly and walked toward the dining room followed by her brother who was escorting Miss Jane Bennet. Lord Paisley approached Miss Darcy who was attached to her brother's other arm.

"Miss Darcy, may I have the honor?" Lord Paisley asked offering his arm, and much to his surprise he noticed Miss Darcy's reluctance. "It is hardly fair for your brother to have the pleasure of escorting two beautiful ladies, while I have no one to walk with me."

Miss Darcy looked at her brother hesitantly, and upon perceiving his reassuring smile, she took Lord Paisley's arm. Lord Paisley observed, with no little discomfort, that all his senses had become alive to and focused on the small area where her hand rested on his arm.

Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth followed the couple.

"You look beautiful, my dear," Mr. Darcy whispered in Elizabeth's ear, sending a warm sensation down her body. "Your dress becomes you very much."

"I am glad you approve, sir," Elizabeth replied with a faint blush. "My aunt has been instructing me in purchasing new clothes befitting the future Mrs. Darcy."

"Your aunt is an intelligent and sensible lady," Mr. Darcy said. "I do not want you to hesitate or feel limited in your purchases, my love. Order whatever you desire, and I will take care of the accounts."

"You are generous as always, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said as she pressed his arm affectionately. "But I do not believe it is appropriate for me to use your funds before we are married. It would certainly not reflect well on my character, and I am sure it would hurt my father's pride."

Mr. Darcy placed his other hand atop hers on his arm and smiled down on her.

"I do not believe it is possible for you do to anything that would reflect poorly on your character, my darling. I understand your position and respect your decision. However, it does not follow that I cannot shower you with gifts, if and when I choose to."

"No sir, it does not," Elizabeth responded with a soft giggle. "In fact I fully expect to be spoiled by you."

"And when we are married?" Mr. Darcy asked, playfully raising an eyebrow.

"I intend to use all your funds for my mere amusement," Elizabeth responded, her eyes dancing with mirth.

"That suits me fine, my love," Mr. Darcy whispered seductively. "As long as I can amuse myself with you."

Elizabeth's only response was to blush crimson. Mr. Darcy smiled smugly, visualizing the many different ways he would amuse himself with her when they were married.

"What is the meaning of this?" Miss Bingley's voice jarred the gentleman's pleasurable dreams. "Where are the seating cards?"

"I apologize Miss Bingley," the butler said nervously. "I personally placed the cards here earlier according to your instructions."

"Then I demand to know where the cards are now?" Miss Bingley said, her voice high and unforgiving.

"I do not know what to say, Miss," The butler said, wincing and perspiring uncomfortably. "We are looking for them. I am sure we will find them soon."

"That is not acceptable," Miss Bingley yelled. "It is too late. The cards were supposed to be on the table. What good are they after we have dined?"

Elizabeth looked up at Mr. Darcy with a meaningful smile. Mr. Darcy rolled his eyes and tried to keep his stoic stance. Lord Paisley and Col. Fitzwilliam exchanged a humorous look upon Miss Bingley's outrage, both wondering at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Surely, this is not such a big problem, Caroline," Mr. Bingley intervened. "I am sure we should be able to manage without the use of seating cards."

"Manage without seating cards?" Miss Bingley uttered in shock as if it was sacrilege to dine without the use of seating cards. "Do you understand what you are saying, Charles?"

"You are upsetting yourself and our guests for no reason, sister," Mr. Bingley said, his voice becoming harder.

"May I make a suggestion, Miss Bingley?" Lord Paisley said utterly bored by the young woman's display. "May I suggest that we forgo formal seating arrangements for this evening?"

"But would that be acceptable, my lord?" Miss Bingley asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Lord Paisley responded. "Not only is it acceptable, it would be infinitely more preferable to standing about while the dinner grows cold."

"Excellent notion, my lord," Mr. Bingley said as he guided Jane to a seat. "I suggest that we each sit with the partners on our arms."

"What?" Miss Bingley exclaimed, not at all pleased by her suggestion.

It was too late for Miss Bingley to challenge her brother's suggestion, as the other two couples followed his example and sat together. Col. Fitzwilliam, resolved on having dinner with a bad-tempered partner, guided Miss Bingley to her seat and sat beside her.

Miss Bingley watched, in anger and disappointment, as Mr. Darcy sat beside Miss Elizabeth and engaged her in conversation as the first course of dinner was being served. She could not hear their conversation, but she certainly did not like Miss Eliza's smiles toward Mr. Darcy, and she utterly detested the gentleman's warm gazes at the lady. She had certainly never seen Mr. Darcy so animated before. He was always an aloof sort of man, who barely spoke. Tonight, however, he seemed different. And was it her imagination that his chair was a little too close to Miss Eliza's? The evening was certainly not progressing as Miss Bingley had hoped. She had planned on being the center of attention amongst the men. But Mr. Darcy's attention was engaged by that shameless girl, who was clearly hoping to allure him with her eyes and her cleavage. Looking at the other side of the table, she observed Lord Paisley. He had been invited to make Mr. Darcy jealous with his attentions toward Miss Bingley. But alas, he too was attending another lady at the moment.

"I fear you do not approve of me very much, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley whispered as he tried to engage the quiet, young woman in conversation.

Miss Darcy looked up at him with surprise.

"I do not know why you should think so, my lord," she said honestly.

"You hesitated to take my arm," Lord Paisley explained with a smile. "That rarely happens to me."

"I am sorry if I injured your vanity, sir," Miss Darcy said. "My reluctance was not due to my dislike. I barely know you."

Lord Paisley chuckled.

"You did not injure my vanity, Miss Darcy," He said. "But you intrigue me. Your eyes were full of reprimand when you looked at me earlier when I was speaking to Miss Bingley. Tell me, did you not approve of my words?"

"You do not need my approval, sir," Miss Darcy replied.

"That is true," Lord Paisley responded. "But I am interested in your opinion."

"I do not like confrontations," Miss Darcy explained. "Specially when it involves those dear to me."

"I apologize, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley said. "I was not aware Miss Bingley was so dear to you."

Miss Darcy looked up at him, eager to correct his misunderstanding, but one look at his eyes was enough for her to know he was teasing her.

"You are laughing at me, my lord," Miss Darcy said, blushing becomingly.

"It was my hope to laugh with you, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley countered.

Her blush became more pronounced.

"Miss Bingley is not dear to me," Miss Darcy said. "I was referring to my brother and my future sister. Miss Bingley … she … tries so hard to gain my brother's good opinion."

"Futile effort," Lord Paisley remarked.

Miss Darcy giggled softly, and Lord Paisley was charmed by the gentle sound of her laughter.

"I am afraid the news of their betrothal will be a great disappointment to Miss Bingley," Miss Darcy said after she sobered.

"And you are afraid of a possible confrontation?" Lord Paisley asked.

"Are you not afraid of that, Lord Paisley?" Miss Darcy asked.

"No, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley said with a mischievous smile. "In fact, I am looking forward to it."

"I believe you made your earlier comments to Miss Bingley to amuse yourself, sir," Miss Darcy said as she looked down nervously.

"You are mistaken, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley said. "I said what I said because I saw that Miss Bingley's comments about Misses Bennet had upset you."

Miss Darcy looked up at him, clearly surprised by his words.

"Why should you care, my lord?" She asked.

He did not know how to respond to her question. He did not know why he cared. He simply did. He had seen her discomfort on her face and in her eyes and he wanted to take that away.

"I believe, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley said, attempting to change the subject. "That you aught to have more faith in your brother and your future sister. They have weathered more severe storms than Miss Bingley's outrage and wrath. They shall manage handsomely together."


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi everyone**

**I have nothing to say this time. **

**Except, of course, to say: Enjoy and Review :)**

Chapter 37

As Miss Darcy had predicted, the news of her brother's engagement to Elizabeth did indeed come as a shock to Miss Bingley. However, no one, even Miss Bingley herself, could have foreseen the events that unfolded that evening.

After dinner, Mr. Bingley, who could see his sister's displeasure clearly written on her face, suggested that the gentlemen would forgo the separation of the sexes and offered instead, for them all to take a turn in the garden. His suggestion was of course met by everyone's approval.

"What a lovely idea, Charles," Miss Bingley said, surprising everyone in the room with her smile. "You all go on ahead. I will check on the preparations in the drawing room and will join you momentarily."

Mr. Bingley led the way with Jane on his arm. Elizabeth and Georgiana followed with their arms intertwined. Col. Fitzwilliam and Lord Paisley were behind the ladies, jovially exchanging humorous comments for the ladies' entertainment. Mr. Darcy, as was his usual habit, followed the rest of the group quietly.

Once they were in the garden, they dispersed into smaller groups. Mr. Bingley and the ladies walked toward the fountain located in the center of the garden. Lord Paisley and Col. Fitzwilliam walked on ahead and were soon engrossed in their own conversation. Mr. Darcy stood silently in a corner, watching Elizabeth who was laughing at something Georgiana had just whispered in her ear. As if feeling the weight of his stare, Elizabeth turned to where he stood and returned his intense gaze with a loving one of her own. Mr. Darcy smiled and began walking toward a more secluded part of the garden.

Miss Bingley, contrary to what she had told her guests, had not gone to the drawing room. Instead, she had walked to the library, which was positioned in the rear of the house. The library afforded great view of the garden by virtue of its double doors, which opened to the garden. She had been planning to find Mr. Darcy alone and this was her only opportunity to do so. She watched as he walked away from the others and stood with his back to the doors of the library.

_"Could it be that he too is longing for my company?"_ She wondered as she watched him stand outside of the doors, a few feet away from where she stood, seemingly lost in thought.

She watched his impressive physique with hungry eyes, imagining the pleasures she would be receiving from this man as her husband. It was true that she preferred him to all the other men she knew because of his wealth and position in society. But Miss Bingley was not ignorant of the gentleman's physical charms. He was a fine specimen of a man and she wanted all of him. This was her chance at happiness and she was not going to miss it. She dragged her eyes away from him briefly to adjust her dress as to afford a better view of her décolletage. She had not missed the way Mr. Darcy's eyes had roamed over Eliza's body during dinner. Well, if that was what got the man's attention, she would show him her assets. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and quietly opened the doors and stepped outside and came to a halt as she heard the gentleman speak.

"I have been waiting to be alone with you all evening," Mr. Darcy said with a warm velvety voice that Miss Bingley had never heard from him before.

He had not turned around to look at her yet.

_"How did he know I was here?"_ She wondered.

"You scent is intoxicating," Mr. Darcy said as he breathed in deeply, still facing away from her.

_"Oh, I am so glad I purchased the expensive French perfume_," Miss Bingley reflected.

Overwhelmed by so many emotions, and still in a state of shock, Miss Bingley opened her mouth to reply to her beloved, but before she could speak, she heard a feminine voice that was not her own.

"You summoned me, sir?" the voice asked in a playful manner.

Miss Bingley's heart stopped as she recognized the voice as Elizabeth Bennet's. Although she could not see her yet, she knew for certain that it was she who was speaking to Mr. Darcy.

"Did I?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Your eyes demanded for me to come," Elizabeth said playfully. "And I find myself incapable of disobeying them."

And that is when Miss Bingley finally saw Elizabeth. She was standing directly in front of Mr. Darcy and being much smaller and shorter than the gentleman, she had not been noticed by Miss Bingley before. She must have joined Mr. Darcy just as Miss Bingley was adjusting her dress inside the library.

"And what about my lips?" Mr. Darcy asked, and to Miss Bingley's utter horror, he bent toward Elizabeth and kissed her lips.

Miss Bingley felt the distinct pang of loss and anger as she realized that Mr. Darcy had not been talking to her at all. It was not her he was waiting for, it was not her company he was seeking, and it was not her scent that intoxicated him. It was Eliza, Eliza's company, Eliza's scent. It was her lips he was kissing.

"I find your lips quite persuasive, sir," Elizabeth said after what felt like a long torturous pause to Miss Bingley. "But we must return to our friends. Jane will be wondering what has become of us."

"As you wish, my dear," Mr. Darcy said as he offered his arm to Elizabeth, who took it with a charming smile. They walked toward the others, ignorant of the lady who had been witness to their private moment.

Miss Bingley had had enough. She could not stand by and watch Eliza steal her happiness from her. She had known Mr. Darcy for years. She had planned her future with him for as long as she could remember. And now, this girl, with no money and no connection, had come along, had bewitched the gentleman. Had allowed the man liberties that no respectable woman would allow. Mr. Darcy was a man after all. Who could blame him for enjoying himself with her? But he was falling in Eliza's trap. Miss Bingley was determined to stop Eliza and to expose her once and for all. She would save Mr. Darcy from this snake, and he would thank her for it later.

With those thoughts, Miss Bingley stepped out from the shadows and walked straight toward the group who had by now gathered beside the fountain once again.

"Dear Caroline," Mr. Bingley addressed his sister. "I was beginning to worry about you. Wherever did you go?"

"I was speaking with the housekeeper, Charles," Miss Bingley said with a forced smile. "Shall we go inside? I believe the tea things should be ready."

"Brilliant," Col. Fitzwilliam said and addressed Elizabeth and Georgiana. "Ladies, may I have the honor?"

Elizabeth and Georgiana took his arms and followed Miss Bingley toward the drawing room.

"Something is wrong with our hostess, Darcy," Lord Paisley whispered to his friend as they followed the Colonel and the ladies.

"Really, Julian?" Mr. Darcy asked sarcastically. "Your powers of observation are astonishing."

Lord Paisley rolled his eyes at Mr. Darcy's banter.

"I think we all know that something is deeply wrong with that lady, Julian," Mr. Darcy whispered.

"Yes, yes," Lord Paisley replied. "But that is not what I meant, as you are well aware."

"What _did _you mean, then?" Mr. Darcy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She is up to something," Lord Paisley warned. "I can see it in her eyes. You would do well to use caution."

"I cannot wait for this evening to end," Mr. Darcy said, shaking his head with frustration.

Mr. Bingley and Jane were the last to enter the house and as they were walking at a slower pace, they were soon far behind the others.

"Miss Bennet," Mr. Bingley began, not willing to lose this opportunity. "I know that my long absence from Hertfordshire has damaged my credibility, and I know you do not think so highly of me."

"Mr. Bingley, sir," Jane tried to stop the gentleman, but Mr. Bingley interrupted her.

"Please, allow me to say it, Miss Bennet," He said uncomfortably. "I need to apologize for leaving the neighborhood, for leaving my friends, for leaving … you."

Jane blushed becomingly, but stayed quiet. Encouraged by her silence, Mr. Bingley continued.

"I … I realize now that I should not have stayed in London. I should have returned to Hertfordshire. I allowed myself to be persuaded to believe that my absence would not be felt, that my feelings were not returned. I was a fool."

Jane's hand that was resting on his arm shook. Noticing her discomfort and pain, he rushed to finish his speech.

"But I now know that I was mistaken," Mr. Bingley said. "I know my own heart now and I am determined to do whatever that is required to correct my mistakes and to redeem myself in the eyes of those who are dear to me."

Jane drew in a deep breath as she slowly looked up at him.

"I want to redeem myself in your eyes," Mr. Bingley said, his voice shaking with emotion. "Please tell me it is not too late. That I have not ruined all my chances."

Jane's eyes glistened with unshed tears and her heart ached at his words.

"It is not too late, sir," Jane finally said with a small smile.

Mr. Bingley's smile deepened and reached his eyes as he raised Jane's hand to his lips and kissed it fervently.

"Thank you," he whispered as they entered the drawing room.

"Georgiana, my darling," Miss Bingley said as soon as everyone had gathered. "You will oblige us with a song or two, will you not?"

Georgiana looked at her hands uncomfortably.

"Perhaps another evening, Miss Bingley," Mr. Darcy said, noting his sister's unease. "I am afraid my sister has had a long morning of practicing today and her fingers are rather tired."

"Of course, Mr. Darcy," Miss Bingley said. "You know best. And I am so very proud of our dear Georgiana for her dedication to her music. I have often observed that young ladies who commit their time to a worthy cause do not go astray."

Georgina blushed at Miss Bingley's words. She could not help being reminded of her behavior at Ramsgate.

"All young ladies are lovely and worthy of a gentleman's respect," Mr. Bingley said, smiling at Jane.

"But not all of them are as virtuous as one would hope or imagine," Miss Bingley returned, her voice laced with bitterness.

"Caroline," Mr. Bingley said with a reprimanding tone. "Why do we not discuss another topic? Perhaps something more appropriate for our company."

Lord Paisley's eyes met Mr. Darcy's in a warning manner. Mr. Darcy cleared his voice uncomfortably.

"Come now, Charles," Miss Bingley said, waiving her hand dismissively. "One hears such dreadful tales almost everywhere these days. Even those people whom we always hold in the highest regard may succumb to shameless and improper behavior."

Georgiana's face had by now completely lost its color. Elizabeth, who had been watching her closely, placed her hand atop Georgiana's gently to gain her attention.

"Will you take a turn about the room with me, Georgiana," Elizabeth asked the younger girl. "I find I am still restless, even after our walk in the garden."

Georgiana wrapped her arm around Elizabeth's gratefully and began walking with her away from the others.

Mr. Darcy's eyes followed them as they walked the perimeter of the drawing room.

"Why, take Miss Montague for example," Miss Bingley continued with a voice loud enough for Elizabeth to hear. "I trust you have heard the rumors about Miss Montague, Lord Paisley."

"I have," Lord Paisley said, absently playing with his signet ring.

"I am sure you do not approve of Miss Montague's conduct, my lord," Miss Bingley probed. "After all, she was caught alone with Mr. Clarence, welcoming that gentleman's attentions."

"Shall we not introduce another topic, sister," Mr. Bingley said, noticing Jane's deep blush.

"One cannot always believe in what one hears, Miss Bingley," Lord Paisley said. "I suggest we leave Miss Montague and Mr. Clarence to themselves."

Elizabeth and Georgiana had by now returned to the group and were standing close enough to join the conversation once again.

"Is it not obvious that the lady allowed the attentions of the gentleman to force him into matrimony? We all know that he has a lot of money and she has none."

"Caroline!" Mr. Bingley exclaimed. "You should not be talking about such things. Indeed you should not be aware of such matters. It is highly improper."

"Is it Charles?" Miss Bingley cried venomously. "Pray ask Miss Eliza what she thinks about Miss Montague's behavior. I believe she can provide us with great insight on the matter."

"I do not have the pleasure of understanding you, Miss Bingley," Elizabeth said raising an eyebrow. "I do not have any insight in such matters."

"I would have thought you'd be an expert in such matters, Miss Eliza," Miss Bingley said with a sneer.

Mr. Darcy who had been controlling himself thus far sent Mr. Bingley a dark threatening look. He had stayed quiet out of respect for his friend. But Miss Bingley had gone too far. She had blatantly insulted his fiancée and that was an offence he would not forgive. However, it was Jane who voiced her displeasure before either of the gentlemen or Elizabeth could.

"Miss Bingley," Jane said with a calm but firm voice. "I would ask you to refrain from making insinuations regarding my sister. You are insulting Elizabeth."

"I am simply stating the facts, dear Jane," Miss Bingley said. "Your sister knows all there is to know about trapping a rich man by welcoming his improper attentions."

"Caroline," Mr. Bingley's voice bellowed. "You will be quiet, or you will be excused from company until you remember your manners."

"My manners?" Miss Bingley snapped. "I saw her with my own eyes, Charles. I saw Miss Eliza Bennet kissing Mr. Darcy in the garden."

Georgiana and Jane gasped, and Elizabeth's face turned crimson. Mr. Darcy stood from his seat and walked toward his fiancée.

"This has gone far enough, Charles," Mr. Darcy thundered. "Are you able to take control of the situation or shall I?"

"I am sorry, Darcy, Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Bingley said. "This is all my fault. I should have told my sister before this evening."

"Told me what, Charles?" Miss Bingley asked, wearing a triumphant smile.

"Miss Elizabeth is betrothed to Darcy, Caroline," Mr. Bingley said with a glare. "What you witnessed no doubt must have been a private moment between two people who are engaged to be married."

Miss Bingley's eyes nearly bulged out as she looked in utter disbelief at her brother, then at Mr. Darcy and finally at Miss Eliza Bennet. She watched as Mr. Darcy's hand reached for Eliza's and his fingers intertwined with hers, pressing her hand reassuringly. And when Eliza's eyes locked with his, Miss Bingley could see the truth of her brother's words. It was hard enough to hear of their engagement. But what made the situation more devastating was the knowledge that there was genuine affection between the couple. The adoring way the gentleman looked at Eliza left no doubt that Mr. Darcy was in no way coerced into this engagement.

"But how can this be?" Miss Bingley asked with astonishment. "She has no money, no connections. Surely, she cannot please a man of your stature, Mr. Darcy."

"My fiancée is a lady of superior sense and understanding, Miss Bingley," Mr. Darcy responded indignantly. "She has my deepest affection and my utmost respect."

"The announcements will be in tomorrow's papers, Caroline," Mr. Bingley said with a sense of finality in his voice. "It is time for you to offer them your congratulations and wish them well."

"Miss Eliza Bennet is to become Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy?" Miss Bingley asked no one in particular.

"A very becoming name, I must say," Col. Fitzwilliam remarked jovially and smiled reassuringly at Elizabeth. Elizabeth returned his smile with a grateful one of her own.

"Oh yes," Georgiana agreed as she held Elizabeth's free hand in hers. "I am so happy to have you as my sister, Lizzy."

Elizabeth's earlier embarrassment and unease dissolved upon receiving the support of her future cousin and sister.

"Let us drink to the happy couple, shall we?" Mr. Bingley offered and quickly poured drinks for everyone. Miss Bingley stood frozen, watching everyone around her as they took their glasses from Mr. Bingley and smiled in pleasure. No one acknowledged Miss Bingley. It was as if she was no longer in the room.

"_This is all so wrong! He should be marrying me. He should be holding my hand. I should be Mrs. Darcy,"_ Miss Bingley thought as she saw all her hopes and dreams coming to naught in a matter of minutes, all because of Eliza Bennet.

"To Darcy and Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Bingley said as he raised his glass.

"To Darcy and Miss Elizabeth," Others echoed.

Jolted to reality by their voices, Miss Bingley realized that her brother had placed a glass of wine in her hands as well. In a moment of extreme anger and frustration, instead of drinking from her glass, she moved toward Elizabeth with the intention of throwing the contents of her glass in her face. However, much to Miss Bingley's shock and disappointment, the train of her dress became tangled with something she did not quite recognize. Losing her balance, she tumbled over and fell on her hands and knees, tearing her dress in the process and spilling the contents of her glass all over herself and the carpet.

The occupants of the room gasped as they watched Miss Bingley's humiliating fall and her state of undress as the entire backside of her dress had become undone. Mr. Bingley rushed over and offered his sister his support to stand up. The other gentlemen turned around in order to offer the lady privacy to cover herself and leave the room. Elizabeth, Jane and Georgiana were too shocked to offer any help and they also knew that Miss Bingley would hardly accept their help after what had just transpired between them.

Miss Bingley was mortified. Her face had grown quite pale and she had lost her power of speech.

"If you will excuse me," Mr. Bingley said as he helped his sister gather her dress around her. "I will see to my sister and will return in a few minutes."

As soon as the Bingley siblings exited the drawing room however, Miss Bingley's loud cries could be heard.

"This is all her fault," Miss Bingley cried. "It is all Eliza's fault. I detest her."

"What happened was entirely your fault, Caroline," Mr. Bingley returned. "You aught to be ashamed of yourself. You have embarrassed us long enough. You will pack your belongings and travel to Scarborough tomorrow to stay with Louisa."

"Oh Charles," Miss Bingley's voice became faint as they were now too far from the drawing room to be heard.

"Well," Lord Paisley was the first person to speak in the drawing room. "I must say, Miss Bingley really outdoes herself in the matter of entertaining her guests. That was quite a spectacle."

"Julian," Mr. Darcy glared at his friend.

"I am serious, Darcy," Lord Paisley said. "I know I will remember tonight's show for years to come. Why, it was more dramatic than a Shakespearean Comedy. Or perhaps that was a tragedy."

"I believe we should take our leave," Jane announced. "Will you please send for our carriage, Mr. Darcy?"

"Certainly," Mr. Darcy replied and left the drawing room to find a footman.

"That was quite a maneuver on your part, my lord," Col. Fitzwilliam whispered as he stood close to Lord Paisley.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Colonel?" Lord Paisley asked removing a single lint from his coat sleeve.

"Come now, sir," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "I am a military man, after all. I saw what you did. I saw how you stepped on Miss Bingley's dress, on purpose mind, causing her to fall."

"You have been to too many battlefields, dear Colonel," Lord Paisley said with a smile. "You give me too much credit. I have neither the training nor the fortitude for such an undertaking."

"Now, that is doing it much too brown, my lord," Col. Fitzwilliam said with a chuckle.

**The next morning**, Elizabeth and Jane arrived at Darcy House to spend the morning with Georgiana. Mr. Darcy had promised to join the ladies later in the day in order to personally escort the ladies to Hyde Park. Mr. Darcy had not disclosed the information concerning the fourth gunman to Elizabeth as he did not want her to become concerned. However, he was determined to keep her company as much as possible in order to ensure her safety. Mr. Barnaby had continued to keep Mr. Darcy abreast of the mysterious man's actions. However, he was still unable to provide Mr. Darcy with any substantial information as to the man's intentions and plans.

"I am glad we have the morning to ourselves," Georgiana said as she ushered Elizabeth and Jane to the drawing room. "I am certain that we will have many visitors soon."

"What do you mean, Georgiana?" Elizabeth asked. "Are you expecting company."

"Your engagement announcements are in today's papers," Georgiana explained. "People will be curious, of course. Fortunately, I am not out yet, so the ladies cannot come to visit me. But my brother thinks he will soon hear from his friends and acquaintances. That is why he did not go to his club this morning."

"Is your brother at home, then?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," Georgiana smiled. "He is in his study with Richard and Lord Paisley."

"Lord Paisley visits often," Jane observed. "He must be very close with Mr. Darcy."

"I believe so," Georgiana nodded. "Although I do not understand why he arrived so early this morning. Richard stayed here last night. The three of them have been closeted in my brother's study for some hours now."

"It must be a serious and important business that requires so much of their attention," Elizabeth observed with no little apprehension. Her thoughts were immediately concerned with the events of Sandry Hall.

"I have been meaning to apologize to you, Lizzy," Georgiana said with a soft voice.

"Whatever for, my dear?" Elizabeth asked.

"Miss Bingley's words and actions were abhorring, last evening. I am sorry if she caused you embarrassment and pain."

Elizabeth wondered if taking responsibility for the fault's of others was a Darcy trait.

"Why are you apologizing for Miss Bingley's behavior, my dear? You have done nothing to blame yourself for."

"She is … was a friend of our family," Georgiana explained. "I knew of her intentions toward my brother. I should have warned you about her. I should have protected you better. I was too embarrassed and too uncomfortable to speak last night."

"Dear, sweet Georgiana," Elizabeth said, placing her hand atop hers. "Please stop blaming yourself. I have known of Miss Bingley's intentions toward your brother for months. I have also been aware of her dislike of me. I do not need to be protected from her. She can never hurt me."

"But you were so upset last evening," Georgiana argued.

"I was embarrassed," Elizabeth admitted. "What Miss Bingley said about your brother and myself, about our … kiss,"

"She should never have spoken about it," Jane interrupted her sister. "That was very unkind of her to embarrass you and Mr. Darcy so."

"I am sorry if my behavior shocked you," Elizabeth said to both her sisters.

Jane smiled reassuringly.

"I think it is so romantic," Georgiana said with a faint blush.

"Georgiana!" Elizabeth exclaimed with a blush of her own.

"Well, Fitzwilliam is always so quiet, so serious and so reserved. This is a very different side of him. One that I had not seen before he met you."

Elizabeth smiled as she remembered Mr. Darcy's proud and impassive face at the Meryton assembly. She could not believe how much the man had changed since that night. Or was it her perception of him that had changed so drastically. She knew that it had to have been both. They had both grown so much since that night.

"A letter for Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Miss," a footman announced as he entered the drawing room and held out a small tray containing a letter.

Elizabeth took the letter from the tray and Georgiana dismissed the footman with a nod.

"Whoever could be sending you a letter here, Lizzy?" Jane asked. "Is it from our aunt and uncle?"

"No," Elizabeth replied as she read her name on the outside of the letter. "It is not our aunt's hand."

Elizabeth broke the seal and read the one-page letter.

_Dear Miss Bennet,_

_I was utterly disappointed to hear that you left Kent before we had a chance to become better acquainted. I fear the events that transpired at Sandry Hall may have given you the wrong impression of me. However, I am more than happy to rectify the situation by providing you with the opportunity to have a better appreciation of who I am and what I am capable of. To be quite frank, it is Mr. Darcy's company I desire. But I thought it ironic, and somewhat tragic, if this letter should reach him through you. _

_You see, Miss Bennet, I have in my possession something that is, I am confident, of great value to you and Mr. Darcy. The day after you and Mr. Darcy left Sandry Hall, my staff found an interesting letter as they were cleaning the cushions on the sofa in your bedchamber. I am sure you can guess what letter I refer to. It is addressed to you and its author is no other than the estimable Mr. Darcy. Indeed, I am quite at a loss as to how you came to leave it behind. However, considering the events of that evening, I can understand how things can be misplaced or forgotten._

_Fortunately, I have it in my possession now, and I am willing to exchange it for something that is of great value to me. The letter was still sealed when my staff gave it to me, so I believe it is safe to assume that Mr. Darcy and I are the only people who know of its contents. Let me assure you, Miss Bennet, that the contents of the letter can cause great damage to the Darcy name as well as yours. _

_I am confident that Mr. Darcy would be willing to do just about anything to recover the letter and to ensure that its contents would never become public. I am more than willing to accommodate him in this matter. All I ask for in return is for him to come to Sandry Hall within two days of receiving this letter and to ask my brother for my hand in marriage._

_As Mrs. Darcy, it would be my responsibility and privilege to guard the family secrets, especially those pertaining to his dear sister. If Mr. Darcy fails to meet my condition, I will send the letter to those who would be happy to spread its contents in Town. Should he try to punish me or to send me away, I will ensure that the letter is sent to London papers. _

_I trust I make myself quite clear. Do tell Mr. Darcy that I look forward to his speedy arrival. I wish I could say it was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Bennet, but I trust we both know it is not true._

_I. Sandry_

_Sandry Hall, Kent_


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi all**

**Thank you so much for your continued support and interest in this story. I know last chapter was quite shocking and ended with a cliffhanger (a big one, I must admit). And I am sorry I am a little behind with the update and that the chapter is not as long as the previous ones. It has been a very busy week for me. I promise the next update will come very soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I felt it was important for our beloved couple to revisit their love for each other before they face the evil woman.**

**Read and Review pls. **

**Love**

Chapter 38

"Well, Darcy," Lord Paisley addressed his friend as he perused the newspaper in his hand. "The news of your engagement will be the most talked of bit of gossip for weeks to come."

"What an honor it is to be the talk of the clubs and the drawing rooms," Mr. Darcy said as he rolled his eyes. "I confess this is one aspect of being engaged that I do not particularly relish."

"You are fortunate that my parents are not in Town, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam remarked. "I am sure my mother would not have left you or Lizzy alone."

"Lizzy?" Mr. Darcy asked, glaring at his cousin. "I do not remember giving you permission to address my fiancée with such familiarity, Fitzwilliam."

"You did not," Col. Fitzwilliam replied with a mischievous smile. "But the lady herself has given me permission to do so."

"Has she now?" Mr. Darcy asked, not at all pleased. "Perhaps I need to have a talk with her about this. I thought I had made myself quite clear on the matter."

"Your fiancée was quite certain that you would not object," Col. Fitzwilliam said with a meaningful smile.

"Oh?" Mr. Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She was adamant that you would be agreeable to anything that gave her pleasure."

"I do not think even you can argue with that, Darcy," Lord Paisley said with a chuckle. "Your fiancée is quite clever with her words."

Mr. Darcy smiled but did not comment.

"I wonder if Miss Bingley has read today's papers yet," Col. Fitzwilliam said, changing the subject. "I feel for poor Bingley. I would not want to be in his place at the moment."

"It is Bingley's own fault, in my opinion," Lord Paisley commented nonchalantly.

"What do you mean, my lord?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"Well, the man has no control over his household," Lord Paisley said. "Neither can he manage his sister, who I am convinced, is quite insane."

"Bingley is an amiable man," Col. Fitzwilliam said in defense of Mr. Bingley. "He has great affection for his sisters. It is not his fault that Miss Bingley is insane."

"I do not deny his amiability," Lord Paisley said with a shrug. "And I am quite sure he has great affection for his sisters. I too have great affection for my sisters. But I will never allow them to disrespect my guests or to make such an improper scene in front of my friends."

"What do you say, Darcy?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"I agree with Julian that Bingley mishandled the situation," Mr. Darcy said. "Bingley needs to practice more assertiveness in his life. Last evening's disaster could have been avoided, had he spoken to his sister before we arrived. It would have afforded Miss Bingley to collect her thoughts and to behave in a manner befitting a lady."

Lord Paisley smiled triumphantly.

"However," Mr. Darcy continued. "I would remind you, Julian, that you share some of the blame for Miss Bingley's embarrassing fall."

"Whatever do you mean, Darcy?" Lord Paisley asked, feigning ignorance.

"Come now," Mr. Darcy replied with a smile. "You cannot imagine me ignorant of what you did. I saw you step on the lady's dress."

"Nothing escapes your notice, Darcy!" Lord Paisley remarked. "However, in my defense, had I not done what I did, the entire contents of Miss Bingley's glass would have ended all over Miss Elizabeth's face and dress. I am sure we all agree that what happened was infinitely more preferable to the alternative."

"I can understand Miss Bingley's disappointment in losing Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "But her dislike of Lizzy goes beyond simple jealousy."

"Miss Bingley did not loose me," Mr. Darcy said adamantly. "For the simple reason that she never had me. I never showed her any particular attention as to make her have any expectations of me. Her dislike of Elizabeth is easy to understand. Almost from early in our acquaintance with the Bennets, Miss Bingley was aware of my attraction toward Elizabeth. She could not fathom why I would be interested in a woman who, in her opinion, had nothing to offer me."

"Speaking of crazy sisters and their incompetent brothers," Lord Paisley said with sarcasm. "What news do we have from the Sandry siblings?"

"Yesterday afternoon, I went to the inn, where Mr. Smith is staying," Mr. Darcy responded, his face suddenly dark with concern.

"Is that his name?" Lord Paisley asked.

"That is the name he has used to sigh in in the inn's registry," Mr. Darcy replied.

"Well, did you see him?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked impatiently. "Did you speak to him?"

"I saw him from afar," Mr. Darcy replied. "Mr. Barnaby pointed him out to me. I did not want him to see me. I do not want him to know that we know about his being in London, or indeed that we are aware of his existence."

"Did you recognize him?" Lord Paisley asked.

"No," Mr. Darcy shook his head. "I do not believe I have ever seen that man before."

"What now?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked. "What will you do next?"

"I do not know," Mr. Darcy said. "I will continue to have him followed. But I cannot do anything until he makes a move."

It was at that precise moment that the library door opened abruptly and Georgiana ran inside.

"Fitzwilliam," she cried and came to a halt upon seeing the other gentlemen, suddenly remembering that her brother was not alone.

"What is the matter Georgiana?" Mr. Darcy asked as all three gentlemen stood from their seats.

"Lizzy is quite distressed," Georgiana said. "Please come to the drawing room at once."

If Georgiana's abrupt interruption and anxious behavior was not enough for Mr. Darcy to understand the urgency of the situation, the mention of Elizabeth's name was enough for him to run out of his study and toward the drawing room. He was followed closely by his sister and the other two gentlemen. As he entered the drawing room, he saw her standing in the far side of the room, her face pale and her body trembling uncontrollably. Her sister was standing close to her, with one hand on Elizabeth's arm, whispering to her, what he could only imagine were words of sympathy and reassurance.

"Elizabeth," he called her name.

Elizabeth's gaze turned toward his voice and rested on his face. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. He could see desperation and fear in her eyes. He had seen that look once before, as he lay bleeding on the floor in the foyer of Sandry Hall.

"Fitzwilliam," she mouthed his name, but no sound came out. Her trembling hand reached out for him and he immediately closed the distance between them.

"What is the matter?" he asked as he held both her hands in his.

Elizabeth's petrified eyes conveyed what her mouth could not. He knew immediately that whatever was troubling Elizabeth concerned the events of Sandry Hall.

"Miss Sandry?" Mr. Darcy asked.

Still unable to speak, Elizabeth nodded, and her hands trembled in his.

"What has happened?" Mr. Darcy asked again with more urgency.

"She has the letter, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth whispered with great difficulty.

"What letter?" Mr. Darcy asked confusedly.

"Your letter," Elizabeth said, her tears rolling down her face. "She has the letter you wrote to me in Kent. She knows everything, and she is going to use her information if you do not meet her demands."

To say that Mr. Darcy was shocked would not do the gentleman's feelings justice. Of all the things he had prepared to face, this was clearly not one. Miss Sandry had his very personal, very private letter to Elizabeth in her possession. That letter contained his most sensitive family secrets.

"How?" Mr. Darcy asked, his head whirling with the implications of what he had just heard. "How do you know?"

"She has written this letter to me," Elizabeth said as she reached inside her pocket and produced a letter and handed it to Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth stood in silent agony as Mr. Darcy read the letter, his expression changing as feelings of confusion gave way to horror, to indignation, and finally to anger.

When he finally looked up from the letter, his face was stony and his dark eyes were ablaze with fury. He passed the letter to Col. Fitzwilliam who stood a few steps away from them.

"How did you come by this letter?" Mr. Darcy asked Elizabeth.

"It was delivered here," Elizabeth replied. "One of your footmen delivered it not more than ten minutes ago."

"The letter must have been hand-delivered as I see no marks indicating it was delivered by the mail coach," Col. Fitzwilliam remarked as he studied the letter in more detail. "I will go and speak to the footman. Surely someone must have seen who delivered the letter to the door."

Col. Fitzwilliam, ever the practical man, exited the drawing room in search of answers.

"You have to do what she asks, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said dejectedly. She suddenly looked and felt exhausted.

"I certainly shall not," Mr. Darcy responded angrily.

"There is nothing else to do," Elizabeth said, fresh tears rolling down her face. "I have no choice but to release you from our engagement."

Jane and Georgiana gasped at Elizabeth's words, and Lord Paisley's eyes narrowed as he considered the severity of the situation. But their reaction was nothing compared to that of Mr. Darcy's who grabbed Elizabeth's shoulders forcefully and leaned his head towards hers.

"You will do no such thing," Mr. Darcy whispered dangerously. "You are engaged to me. You promised me your hand. You will_ never_ leave me, Elizabeth."

"You cannot marry me, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said, barely able to speak. "You have to marry her. We have no choice but do as she says."

"Marry whom?" Georgiana's weak voice brought Mr. Darcy's attention to the other occupants of the room. "What has happened? What was in that letter that has upset you and Lizzy so?"

Mr. Darcy looked at his sister, not knowing what to say and how to explain the situation without making her aware of the contents of the letter.

Lord Paisley had not missed the fact that Mr. Darcy and Col. Fitzwilliam had not showed the letter to him. He inferred that there must be a private matter that neither gentleman cared to share with him or the other young ladies in the room. However, from the contents of Elizabeth's and Mr. Darcy's conversation, he understood that Miss Sandry had something significant with which she was blackmailing Mr. Darcy, and unless Lord Paisley was very much mistaken, she was demanding marriage.

"Fitzwilliam?" Georgiana asked again. "Why is Lizzy crying? Why does she want to release you from your engagement?"

"Miss Darcy, Miss Bennet" Lord Paisley said gently. "Perhaps, you would honor me with your company in the garden, while Darcy and Miss Elizabeth discuss this affair privately."

Jane nodded with understanding and joined Lord Paisley. Georgiana looked at his brother and Elizabeth hesitantly.

"But," she protested.

"Trust me, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley insisted as he offered her his arm. "All will be well."

Georgiana looked up at Lord Paisley's grey eyes, and upon perceiving nothing but confidence and assurance, she took his arm and exited the drawing room with him.

"I am very disappointed, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said as soon as they were alone together. "You promised your hand to me. You told me you love me."

"Of course I love you," Elizabeth said, her eyes begging him to believe her. "How can you doubt that?"

"How can I not, when you are ready to leave me so easily?" Mr. Darcy replied.

"You know me better than that, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said. "I am not releasing you because I do not care. I love you. Can you not see that I am doing the only thing I can do to protect you?"

"I do not need your protection, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said venomously. "I need your devotion."

"I am devoted to you, my darling," Elizabeth said as she clung to his lapels desparately. "But I know how much you value your family's reputation and honor. How can I allow anything or anyone to hurt your family?"

"Do you not see, Elizabeth?" Mr. Darcy asked as he caressed her hair lovingly. "_You_ are my family. In my heart and my mind, you are already my wife. There is no one closer to my heart than you are."

"Being loved by you," Elizabeth began as tears flowed down her face. "Is the greatest gift of my life. Nothing would make me happier than to become your wife, Fitzwilliam. But I cannot choose my happiness over that of your sister's."

"And what about _my_ happiness?" Mr. Darcy spat, cupping her face with his hands. "What about my life? Do you think I can go on living without you?"

Elizabeth was not able to respond as he kissed her forcefully, again and again, until she was no longer able to stand without his support. She rested her face against his chest, listening to his heartbeat and wishing the whole world to go away and leave them alone. He enveloped her small frame between his arms and kissed her hair.

"You are the only woman I have ever loved Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy whispered softly. "You are the only woman I will ever love. _Nothing_ and _no one_ will induce me to give you up."

"But what about Miss Sandry?" Elizabeth asked as she drew herself even closer to him. "She is vindictive enough to carry through with her threat."

"I am not going to allow that woman to dictate my life," Mr. Darcy said. "I will do everything in my power to find that letter and to stop the contents of it from becoming public."

"That is what I wish for dearly," Elizabeth said, raising her face to meet his gaze. "But I fear the consequences if you fail."

"I will do my best not to fail," Mr. Darcy assured her. "I will protect my sister from gossip as much as possible. But I cannot do anything without you, Elizabeth. I need you. Please tell me you will not leave me."

The desperation in his voice, and the whirlpool of emotions that danced in his dark eyes, brought out the most protective instincts Elizabeth had ever felt. Placing her hands around his neck, she stood on her toes and brought her face close to his.

"I will not leave you, my love," Elizabeth whispered. "I am bound to you so deeply, my heart will not allow me to leave you, even if my reason demands it."

Mr. Darcy released a heavy breath and kissed her softly on her lips.

"You will do as I say," Mr. Darcy said. "You will have faith in me, in us."

"I will," Elizabeth confirmed.

Mr. Darcy brought out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Elizabeth's tears.

"No more tears, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy admonished. "I cannot bear to see you thus."

"I am sorry for being so emotional," Elizabeth said. "Miss Sandry's letter unnerved me greatly. I did not expect it."

"That is understandable," Mr. Darcy said reassuringly. "I was quite shocked as well. I had not even considered my letter. I know you returned it to me that night. But I still cannot remember what I did with it. It must have fallen out of my pocket. Or perhaps, I never place it in my pocket."

"This is my fault," Elizabeth said with no little emotion. "Had I read the letter earlier, I would not have returned it to you."

"Hush, my love," Mr. Darcy said and kissed her again. "Do not blame yourself for returning the letter to me. Although I did not understand it at the time, it soon became clear to me that that was a significant gesture on your part. Your refusal to read the letter was proof that you believed in me and in my integrity. You do not know what joy it was for me to know that at last you were beginning to change your opinion about me."

A gentle knock on the door reminded them both of their present situation. Reluctantly, Elizabeth moved away from Mr. Darcy's embrace and sat on the sofa.

"Come in," Mr. Darcy ordered in his usual commanding voice.

Col. Fitzwilliam entered.

"Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam began. "I have spoken with the footman. He claims that the letter was delivered by a young boy. I believe the boy is of no significance. He was probably paid to deliver the letter to the door. But here, we have a man who wants to speak to you. He says his name is Jeremy Livers."

"Yes," Mr. Darcy nodded. "He is Elizabeth's guard. Let him come in, Fitzwilliam."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at his words, but decided not to say anything for the moment.

Col. Fitzwilliam left the drawing room and immediately reentered it, followed by a shorter man who stood by the door respectfully, waiting to be addressed.

"Good morning, Livers," Mr. Darcy said and gestured for him to come forward. "Do you have any information for me?"

"Good morning, sir, Miss," Mr. Livers said with a bow. "I have been following the young lady as you had commanded, sir. This morning, not long after the young lady and her sister arrived here, I saw the man approach the house."

"What man?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"Mr. Smith, sir," Mr. Livers replied.

"What did he do?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"I saw him hand a letter and a coin to a young boy. He stood close by and watched the boy deliver the letter to your house, sir. He then walked away."

"Are you quite sure it was him?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Yes, sir," Mr. Liver said proudly. "I am never wrong about these things, sir. I had gone to his inn last night as you had requested. There, Mr. Barnaby pointed him out to me. I never forget people's faces. If that is not enough, I also saw Mr. Barnaby himself following Mr. Smith from a distance. I came at once to report to you, sir."

"I see," Mr. Darcy said as he rubbed his chin. "You have done well, Mr. Livers. You may leave now."

"Yes, sir," Mr. Livers bowed and exited the drawing room.

"Well, Darcy?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked. "What now?"

"I believe it is time I paid Mr. Smith a much overdue visit," Mr. Darcy said.

Elizabeth's eyes grow wide with apprehension as she looked from Mr. Darcy to Col. Fitzwilliam.

"I will accompany you, cousin," Col. Fitzwilliam said, noting Elizabeth's anxiety.

Mr. Darcy reached for Elizabeth's hand and held it firmly in his.

"You will stay here until I return?" He commanded rather than asked Elizabeth.

"Of course," Elizabeth said, not wishing to be anywhere else than in his house. "You will return soon?"

"Very soon," Mr. Darcy whispered.

"And you will be careful?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes begging him to do just that.

"I promise," Mr. Darcy said and with a gentle kiss on her hand, followed his cousin out of the drawing room.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hi**

**How is this for a fast update?**

**Keep the reviews coming.**

Chapter 39

"Well, Gentlemen," Lord Paisley said as he leaned against the posh upholstery of the carriage. "I hate to pry. In fact, there is nothing I detest more than to interfere with other people's affairs. However, since you have asked me to come along for the ride, I must insist to know our destination and the reason for our rather peculiar and sudden departure from Darcy House."

Col. Fitzwilliam cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked out the window of the carriage.

"Miss Sandry has come to possess a letter I wrote to Elizabeth while we were in Kent," Mr. Darcy said uncomfortably.

"Well, I will be damned!" Lord Paisley exclaimed. "Darcy is actually capable of writing a love letter? I never thought I would see the day!"

"It was not a love letter, Julian," Mr. Darcy said awkwardly.

"Not a love letter?" Lord Paisley asked. "What other reason would there be for a single man to write a letter to a single, unattached young woman?"

"There were some … er … misunderstandings between Elizabeth and myself," Mr. Darcy explained.

"What sort of misunderstandings?" Lord Paisley probed.

"She was misinformed about certain events in my past," Mr. Darcy said. "The information that was related to her left her with a very poor opinion of me."

"Poor opinion of _you_?" Lord Paisley asked with a raised eyebrow. "I have never known anyone who did not esteem you, Darcy."

"I thank you for your endorsement, Julian," Mr. Darcy said. "However, I cannot blame Elizabeth for her poor opinion. Not only she was misinformed about certain events, my haughtiness and self-importance when we first met did not help my cause either."

"That is nonsense," Lord Paisley replied, waving his hand. "You may be a little reserved, but self-important is doing it rather too brown, Darcy."

"You say that because you know me well, Julian." Mr. Darcy said as he looked away uncomfortably. "Elizabeth did not know me that well."

"Well, she does now," Lord Paisley said with a mischievous grin. "I take it the letter did the trick?"

"She never read the letter," Mr. Darcy replied and released a heavy sigh. "I delivered the letter to her in the morning, only a few hours before the events of Sandry Hall unfolded. She did not have the inclination to read the letter at first. She never had the opportunity to do so either. In the end, she saw no reason to read the letter. She believed in my integrity and honor, and accepted my claims."

"So, I assume her opinion of you improved during your _adventures_ at Sandry Hall?" Lord Paisley asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Mr. Darcy rolled his eyes at his friend's antics.

"How did Miss Sandry come to possess the letter?" Lord Paisley asked.

"Elizabeth returned the sealed letter to me that evening," Mr. Darcy said. "But soon after, we were warned by Hanna about Captain Goulding and Miss Sandry. Amidst all the chaos, I must have left the letter behind in Elizabeth's room."

"I see," Lord Paisley said, clearing his throat. "May I ask, what were you … er … doing in the young lady's bedroom to begin with, Darcy?"

"That is a long story," Mr. Darcy said, coloring slightly.

"Well, I must say," Lord Paisley said, his eyes dancing with amusement. "I am shocked. I am beginning to see you in a very new and different light, Darcy. I have always considered you as the epitome of decorum. Now, I find out that you have been writing love letters to a young woman and spending time in her bedchamber. I am astonished."

Despite the situation, Col. Fitzwilliam could not help chuckling at Lord Paisley's remarks.

"Are you quite finished with your nonsense, Julian?" Mr. Darcy asked, not at all amused by his friend's jest. "I have already told you that it was not a love letter. Furthermore, I had very good reasons for staying in Elizabeth's room."

"I have no doubt that you did," Lord Paisley said, barely able to control his laughter.

"I am beginning to regret bringing you along, Julian," Mr. Darcy said with ill humor. "I believe you should get off here and walk back to your house."

"Oh, come now, Darcy," Lord Paisley said. "How often do I have the opportunity to tease you?"

"You have been doing too much of that lately," Mr. Darcy observed dryly. "I have more important things to worry about than to waste my time with your childish absurdity."

"I apologize, Darcy," Lord Paisley said with a good-humored smile. "I promise I will behave."

"I doubt that you can, even should you wish it," Mr. Darcy said.

"It is difficult, I admit," Lord Paisley said. "But I certainly shall try, old man,"

His humorous words, and his address, drew out a reluctant smile from Mr. Darcy.

"That is better, Darcy" Lord Paisley said. "You are simply too intimidating when you scowl. Now, from what I have gathered, Miss Sandry is demanding marriage, or else, she will make public the contents of the letter?"

"That woman is ridiculous," Col. Fitzwilliam remarked.

"She is certainly intelligent," Lord Paisley remarked. "She knows that Darcy would do just about anything to protect his reputation."

"I will not marry her," Mr. Darcy said flatly.

"If Miss Elizabeth has never read the letter, how is it that she was aware of its contents? She seemed petrified by the possibility of it becoming public," Lord Paisley asked.

"She did not read the letter," Mr. Darcy said. "But she has become aware of its contents through her conversations with myself and Richard."

"I see," Lord Paisley nodded. "And she offered to release you from your engagement to protect your good name?"

Mr. Darcy's jaw tightened.

"What?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked. "Darcy, tell me you did not allow her to do so? Surely there is no need for that. Not yet, in any event."

"Elizabeth is still engaged to me," Mr. Darcy said. "And she will become my wife as soon as this ordeal is over."

"Which brings us back to my original question," Lord Paisley said. "Where are we going?"

"Miss Sandry's letter was delivered by Mr. Smith," Mr. Darcy explained. "We are going to pay him a visit. I have to gather as much information as I can before I devise a plan to deal with Miss Sandry once and for all."

"Do you believe her brother is in on this scheme?" Lord Paisley asked. "It would certainly be an advantageous affair for the Sandry siblings. The sister will become Mrs. Darcy and the brother will use your fortune to fund his estate."

"I do not know if Robert is involved," Mr. Darcy said. "But he will have as much access to my fortune as his sister will have to my name."

"Oh my God, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam yelled, suddenly struck with a notion. "What if Miss Sandry's next demand is for Georgiana to marry Robert Sandry?"

"Whatever gave you such a disgusting idea, Col. Fitzwilliam?" Lord Paisley asked, clearly disturbed by the notion.

"Georgiana's inheritance is considerable," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "It would certainly be a tempting notion for them."

"I believe you are becoming anxious over nothing, dear Colonel," Lord Paisley said. "Surely, Darcy will not allow for such marriage to take place."

"If Darcy does not find that letter, he may not have a choice," Col. Fitzwilliam replied.

"There are always other choices, Colonel," Lord Paisley said.

"Such as?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"Miss Darcy can always marry another gentleman," Lord Paisley said. "Once she is married, they can have no claim over her."

"Georgiana is not even out yet," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "Who is going to propose to her?"

"I will," Lord Paisley said. "Should the need arises, it will be my honor to ask for her hand."

"That is very chivalrous of you, my lord," Col. Fitzwilliam said, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in his tone. "But you are altogether wrong for my young cousin."

"Why is that?" Lord Paisley asked, visibly offended.

"You are too old and experienced for a young maiden like my cousin," Col. Fitzwilliam reasoned.

"Our age difference will not be much greater than Darcy's and Miss Elizabeth's," Lord Paisley argued. "And as for my experience, I always considered experience an asset for a man."

"That is quite enough," Mr. Darcy said with finality. "I would thank you both if you would seize to discuss my sister. She is not marrying anyone."

"Ever?" Lord Paisley asked.

"I know you are jesting about marrying Georgiana, Julian," Mr. Darcy said. "But as I have already stated, I am in no humor for that. I need to get to the bottom of this affair."

Lord Paisley did not respond to his friend's remarks. But he could not ignore the disappointment he felt either.

"Well, it seems we have finally arrived, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said as the carriage came to a stop in front of an inn.

Mr. Darcy took a deep breath and exited the carriage followed by the other two gentlemen. The innkeeper was speechless upon receiving three such distinguished gentlemen and immediately moved to welcome them and show them to the inn's only private parlor. Mr. Darcy ordered cold meat and ale for his company and asked the innkeeper to send a boy to fetch Mr. Barnaby from his room.

"What a ghastly place this is!" Lord Paisley exclaimed upon the innkeeper's exit. "It is perhaps fortunate that I am not wearing my white pantaloons."

"Fortunate indeed," Col. Fitzwilliam said, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Well, just because I like to accompany Darcy in all his adventures," Lord Paisley said with a smile. "it does not follow that I should ruin my attire in these God forsaken places."

"Are you afraid of your valet, my lord?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked with sarcasm.

"Of course I am," Lord Paisley replied honestly. "Have you ever met my valet? He is even more frightening than Darcy when he is displeased."

"Then perhaps your lordship should let the man go and hire another valet," Col. Fitzwilliam suggested sardonically.

"Let my valet go?" Lord Paisley asked indignantly. "Are you quite mad, Colonel? My valet is an artist. I rely on him completely. Have you not observed the tie of my cravat?"

"For God's sake, Julian," Mr. Darcy admonished. "Can you stop this fustian? We are here on a very serious business."

"More serious than the tie of my cravat?" Lord Paisley asked in horror. "You astonish me, Darcy."

Mr. Darcy could not help chuckling at his friend's expression.

"If I did not know you better, Julian," Mr. Darcy said. "I would have written you down as the most ridiculous dandy the ton has ever seen. But fortunately, I know the intelligent man that lingers underneath all that fuss. I wish you would allow others to see you for who you are."

"I could say the same thing about you, Darcy," Lord Paisley observed. "You are not as haughty as you would like people to believe."

Their conversation was interrupted as Mr. Barnaby entered. He was a tall man of impressive stature.

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Barnaby bowed.

"Good morning, Mr. Barnaby," Mr. Darcy nodded. "This is Lord Paisley, and Col. Fitzwilliam."

"My lord, Colonel," Mr. Barnaby bowed again. "I am glad you have come here, Mr. Darcy. I have some important information for you."

"Is it about Mr. Smith delivering a letter to my house?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Yes, sir," Mr. Barnaby confirmed with confusion. "How did you know it was him?"

"He was spotted by Mr. Livers, whom I believe you met last evening," Mr. Darcy explained. "Needless to say that our hypotheses were correct. Mr. Smith works for Miss Sandry. I need to speak to him right away. Will you please bring him here."

"Yes, sir. Right away," Mr. Barnaby bowed and moved toward the door.

"Mr. Barnaby," Mr. Darcy called.

"Yes, sir?"

"I would like to deal with Mr. Smith in the privacy of this parlor," Mr. Darcy said. "Make sure he does not create a scene at the inn. I do not desire an audience."

"As you wish, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Barnaby bowed and left the dining parlor.

Cold meat and ale was brought in and spread on the small table on the side of the parlor. Mr. Darcy excused the server and requested that they would not be disturbed.

"You do not actually expect us to consume this wretched food. Do you, Darcy?" Lord Paisley said as he bent forward and examined the cold meat with his quizzing glass. "I do not believe my constitution is strong enough to digest this poison."

"I do not want you to consume anything here, Julian," Mr. Darcy said with amusement. "However, it would seem quite odd for three young gentlemen to gather at a parlor of an inn and not partake of anything."

"The fact that three gentlemen of our breeding are here at an inn such as this is already quite odd," Col. Fitzwilliam remarked.

"I gather you do not visit many inns of ill repute then, Colonel," Lord Paisley said with a smirk. "I assure you, London's worst inns are full of gentlemen of excellent breeding."

Mr. Darcy smiled at his friend's words.

"Get in there," came Mr. Barnaby's commanding voice.

Seconds later, Mr. Barnaby entered the parlor, his hand holding another man's arm tightly. He closed the door firmly behind him and pushed the man forward.

"I apologize for the delay, sir," Mr. Barnaby said. "I found him packing his belongings when I went to his room. He was in a rush to leave. I reckon his job is done, now that he has delivered the letter."

Mr. Smith pulled his arm free from Mr. Barnaby's strong grasp and quickly looked around, surveying his surrounding carefully.

"Were you leaving Town, Mr. Smith?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked. "That is too bad, for I had hoped to become better acquainted with you."

"You have the advantage of me, sir," Mr. Smith said with contempt. "I do not know you gentlemen."

"Oh, come now, Mr. Smith," Col. Fitzwilliam laughed. "You are not going to claim innocence. Are you?"

"As I said before, I do not know any of you," Mr. Smith said indignantly. "And I demand you let me go."

"You demand?" Mr. Darcy roared as he stepped toward the man. "You dare make demands?"

Mr. Smith cringed at the taller gentleman's scowl.

"I do not know you, sir," he said.

"I, however, know who you are, and I know what you have done," Mr. Darcy said. "I know all about your involvement in the events of Sandry Hall. Did you think we were ignorant of your staying in London? Did you believe we did not know about the letter you delivered to my house this morning?"

Mr. Smith's eyes nearly bulged out at Mr. Darcy's final words.

"You…you," Mr. Smith stammered. "You are Mr. Darcy?"

"You know very well who I am," Mr. Darcy said as he stepped closer to Mr. Smith. "Do not feign ignorance with me."

"I do not, sir," Mr. Smith said. "I do not know you and I am not admitting to anything."

"You have no choice in the matter," Mr. Darcy said. "You will either cooperate and tell me what I need to know, or I will hand you over to the authorities. As the other criminals are dead, you will have to take the blame for everything."

"I will be damned if I take the blame for what they have done," Mr. Smith snapped.

"Damned or not," Mr. Darcy said vehemently. "you will spend the rest of your days in prison."

"That is if you are not hanged," Col. Fitzwilliam added.

"You have no proof of my involvement," Mr. Smith argued.

"Do not be daft, Mr. Smith," Lord Paisley said. "We are three gentlemen of high social standing. What more proof would we need than our own words. Mr. Darcy was a witness to the events at Sandry Hall, and the Colonel and I were there only minutes after the murders took place. If we have not spoken of the events yet it is because we were waiting for Miss Sandry to make her next move."

"I had nothing to do with the murders," Mr. Smith said. "You cannot blame me for those."

"We can, and we certainly will," Mr. Darcy said resolutely. "You will do well to start talking, Mr. Smith,"

"You are bluffing," Mr. Smith said petulantly. "I am not telling you anything."

"Very well," Mr. Darcy said. "Then you are responsible for whatever should happen to Miss Sandry."

"Miss Sandry is not my concern," Mr. Smith said with a smirk. "And she is more than capable of fending for herself."

"And is Miss Smith also capable of fending for herself?" Lord Paisley asked.

Mr. Smith's face was at once drained of blood. He gaped at Lord Paisley and his eyes were the picture of fear and concern.

"What does Miss Smith have to do with this?" Mr. Smith asked, his voice dramatically lower and less confident.

"Oh, I am sure she is quite involved," Lord Paisley said nonchalantly, knowing that he had indeed hit on a nerve with the other man. "I would not be surprised if she planned the whole affair."

"That is nonsense," Mr. Smith yelled. "She has nothing to do with this affair. You will leave her out of this."

"You are in no position to make any demands, Mr. Smith," Lord Paisley said.

Mr. Smith ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"However," Lord Paisley continued. "We may be willing to hear your arguments, if you start cooperating."

Mr. Smith swore under his breath.

"You do not know what you are asking me, sir," he said as he looked at Mr. Darcy.

"I am not asking, Mr. Smith," Mr. Darcy said impatiently. "I am demanding."

"Miss Sandry will ruin me if she finds out I cooperated with you," Mr. Smith said dejectedly.

"The alterative is quite worse, I assure you," Mr. Darcy said firmly.

"What is it you want from me?" Mr. Smith asked after a long pause.

"Tell us everything," Mr. Darcy said. "Start from the beginning, and do not omit any details."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Mr. Smith looked up at the tall gentleman's severe visage and knew instantly that he did not desire this man as his adversary. Although he knew his situation would be grim once Miss Sandry found out about his betrayal, he simply could not withstand Mr. Darcy's demands at the moment.

"Will you promise to protect her?" Mr. Smith asked with desperation.

"Whom are you referring to, Mr. Smith?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Miss Smith," He said, meeting Mr. Darcy's gaze. "She is innocent in all this."

"I cannot make any promises until I know everything, Mr. Smith," Mr. Darcy said. "However, if she really is innocent, I promise I will do everything I can to keep her safe. Now, I suggest you start talking."

Mr. Smith was quiet for a long while, as he contemplated on his situation.

"I was an under-gardener," He finally began.

"Do you mean you were an under-gardener before you began your career as a criminal?" Lord Paisley asked with a smirk.

"I am not a criminal," Mr. Smith said vehemently.

"Forgive me if I do not agree," Lord Paisley said dismissively.

"I _used to be_ an under-gardener," Mr. Smith repeated begrudgingly. "I worked at Lord Stanton's grand estate in Hampshire."

"Say, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "Is Stanton not one of your late father's cousins?"

"Yes," Mr. Darcy nodded. "I believe he is a distant cousin."

"I worked for his lordship for four years," Mr. Smith continued. "In my third year there, I met Grace. She was barely seventeen. She was hired as a chambermaid. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever beheld."

"I hate to sound impolite," Lord Paisley said as he took some snuff. "But I am fast becoming bored with this story of yours, Mr. Smith. Do be kind and spare us your escapades with the chambermaids."

"I am not sharing my escapades with the chambermaids, sir," Mr. Smith snapped. "If you will allow me, I am explaining how I came to become involved with the events at Sandry Hall."

"Yes, yes, my man," Lord Paisley said impatiently. "But allow me to remind you that we do not have all day. I know I personally prefer not to spend my precious time in this awful place. The stench is offensive to my nose."

"Get to the point, Mr. Smith," Mr. Darcy said, glaring at Lord Paisley. "Who is this Grace you speak of?"

"She is my wife, sir," Mr. Smith said. "Well, that is, she is my wife now. She was not my wife when we first met."

"Very well, Mr. Smith," Col. Fitzwilliam spoke impatiently. "We have established that some time between then and now, this Grace person became your wife. Now, For Goodness' sake, will you please get on with the story?"

"Well, that is just it, sir, you see," Mr. Smith said.

"I do not see, Mr. Smith," Col. Fitzwilliam said as he waved his arms in the air. "Are you trying to waste our time?"

"I am not," Mr. Smith shook his head.

"Go on with your tale, Mr. Smith," Mr. Darcy demanded.

"Well, sir," Mr. Smith said. "As I said, Grace was only seventeen and although she fell for me as deeply as I did for her, we could not marry. She was too young, you see?"

"I see," Mr. Darcy said, attempting hard to stay calm. "Pray, go on."

"We waited for one year," Mr. Smith continued. "We managed to keep our love a secret for that whole year."

"Do you know?" Lord Paisley interrupted as he ran both his hands across his face. "Had I known that I would have to sit in this damp, smelly room, and listen to the accounts of love between an under-gardener and a chambermaid, I would have hung myself with my cravat in my chambers this morning."

"Get to the point, Mr. Smith," Mr. Darcy yelled, sending another dark look in his friend's direction.

"When Grace turned eighteen," Mr. Smith continued. "I went to her brothers to ask for her hand. You see sir, her father died when she was but a child."

"I envy her father," Lord Paisley uttered. "How fortunate for him to have died before he ever set eyes upon you."

Col. Fitzwilliam chuckled.

"You are laughing at me, sir," Mr. Smith said to Lord Paisley.

"No, I am simply stating my opinion. That gentleman, however," he said as he pointed to Col. Fitzwilliam. "is definitely laughing at you."

Col. Fitzwilliam laughed out loud, confirming Lord Paisley's statement.

"Gentlemen," Mr. Darcy snapped. "May I have a word with the two of you?"

Lord Paisley and Col. Fitzwilliam stepped closer for Mr. Darcy to whisper.

"I realize the two of you find this situation humorous," Mr. Darcy began. "But if you are not able to control yourselves, I want you to leave now."

"But, Darcy," Lord Paisley whispered. "The man is ridiculous. Surely you must see that."

"I am well aware that Mr. Smith is not an intelligent man," Mr. Darcy responded. "This only confirms that he is a pawn in Miss Sandry's schemes. I cannot waste a moment. I need to find out all I can from him before I go to Sandry Hall. Now, are you two able to behave like two rational men, or should I continue on my own?"

"I apologize, cousin," Col. Fitzwilliam said with a lingering smile. "I do not know what came over me to behave so irresponsibly. Perhaps Lord Paisley should leave, as he provokes Mr. Smith so ruthlessly, not to mention that he distracts me purposely."

"May I remind you that it was me that persuaded Mr. Smith to cooperate by mentioning Miss Smith's name?" Lord Paisley asked indignantly.

"That was a lucky guess, my lord," Col. Fitzwilliam argued. "It could easily have been Darcy or myself who mentioned Miss Sandry's maid's name."

"It could have," Lord Paisley said with a smirk. "But it was not."

"That is enough," Mr. Darcy said with a tone that immediately brought the other two gentlemen to silence. "You two aught to be ashamed of yourselves. Elizabeth is extremely distressed, Georgiana is confused and scared, and I am being blackmailed by a vindictive woman. And all you two can do is stand here and bicker like two school boys?"

"You are right, Darcy," Lord Paisley said, his mien turning serious at Mr. Darcy's words. "I will not provoke the man anymore."

"I am sorry too, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said.

Both gentlemen sat down at two far corners of the room, their sullen faces resembling young boys who had just been chastised by their father.

"Pray continue, Mr. Smith," Mr. Darcy said to the young man who was staring at their exchange with wonder. Although they had not heard the gentlemen's conversation, Both Mr. Barnaby and Mr. Smith had surmised that Mr. Darcy was the most formidable of the three.

"As I was explaining, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Smith continued. "I asked Grace's brothers for her hand. But they did not grant us permission. They did not think me worthy of her hand. To this day, I do not know why!"

Lord Paisley opened his mouth to make a comment, but he promptly closed his mouth as he saw Mr. Darcy's warning glare.

"If her brothers did not grant you permission to marry," Mr. Darcy asked. "How is it that she is your wife now?"

"We eloped, sir," Mr. Smith replied as if it was the most obvious thing to do. "Grace and I could not live apart. We decided that if her brothers would not give us their blessing, we would go to Gretna Green. And to Gretna Green we went. But we could not return to Hampshire after that. Her brothers were looking everywhere for us. They would have killed me if they found me. So we travelled far away from Hampshire to start our life together. But it was very difficult finding positions as husband and wife, you see?"

"I am beginning to see, Mr. Smith," Mr. Darcy said. "Am I correct to conclude that Miss Smith is in fact Mrs. Smith?"

Col. Fitzwilliam, Lord Paisley and Mr. Barnaby looked at Mr. Darcy with surprise.

"You _do_ see, sir," Mr. Smith said, looking at Mr. Darcy with newfound respect and admiration.

"Pray go on with your story, Mr. Smith," Mr. Darcy demanded.

"Well, sir," Mr. Smith said. "A few months ago, when we first arrived at Kent, we heard that the owner of Sandry Hall had recently let go of many of its old servants and was now hiring new staff. Grace and I both applied, introducing ourselves as sister and brother. We were finally able to find positions. I was hired as a stable hand and Grace as a chambermaid."

"I understood Mrs. Smith is Miss Sandry's maid!" Mr. Darcy remarked.

"Yes, sir," Mr. Smith nodded. "You see, we had planned to stay there for a while and to save some money, or until I could find a better position elsewhere, where we could live as husband and wife. So, at Sandry Hall, everyone thought us to be siblings. But unfortunately, we were discovered during one of our secret meetings."

"By whom?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"By Miss Sandry, sir," Mr. Smith said and blushed. "She saw us under circumstances that left her in no doubt that we were not brother and sister."

"I take it she did not give away your secret?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"You are right again, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Smith smiled. "After we explained our situation to her. She promised to keep our secret. She even elevated Grace to the position of lady's maid."

"I am inclined to think that the lady's benevolence was not bestowed without asking for something in return?" Col. Fitzwilliam remarked.

"No, sir," Mr. Smith said. "She was very kind at first. She said she did not want Grace to be a chambermaid, because Admiral Sandry was known to take liberties with young chambermaids, and she wanted to protect Grace from his attention. I was very grateful to Miss Sandry for her kindness and told her so often. After a while, she told me that in return for her kindness, I should be her eyes and ears amongst the men the admiral had hired. She told me that she did not trust her brother, that he was a cruel and ruthless man."

"Do you mean that she never told you the true identity of the man whom you knew as Admiral Sandry?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"What do you mean, sir?" Mr. Smith asked with no little confusion. "Did he have another identity?"

"I am afraid you were not given all the facts, Mr. Smith," Mr. Darcy explained. "Admiral Sandry died months previous to you ever entering Sandry Hall. The man who hired you was called Captain Worthing. He was impersonating the Admiral in order to use his inheritance."

"Dear God!" Mr. Smith exclaimed. "Did Miss Sandry know about this?"

"I am afraid she was instrumental in orchestrating it," Mr. Darcy said.

"She never told me, sir," Mr. Smith said. "I did not know. I knew he was a bad man who hurt young maids. I also knew that Miss Sandry was afraid of him. I imagined myself as her protector."

"What happened next?" Col. Fitzwilliam probed.

"I became Miss Sandry's informant," Mr. Smith said. "Everything I saw or heard amongst the men the Admiral had hired, I would report to her. In return, she allowed Grace and I to use an old cottage in the woods to be together when we could."

Col. Fitzwilliam looked away at that, and Lord Paisley rolled his eyes impatiently.

"She was my wife, sir," Mr. Smith said defensively.

"Pray continue, Mr. Smith," Mr. Darcy said. "How did you become involved with the murders?"

"We were told that there were two dangerous men in the neighborhood," Mr. Smith said.

"Who told you that?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Admiral Sandry, or whoever you say he is," Mr. Smith replied. "He had hired three men for protection. I had befriended the men, as Miss Sandry had instructed. On the day you and the young lady came to Sandry Hall, those men told me that they were going in search of the dangerous fugitives. They told me to join them as they rode to the woods in order to hunt down the fugitives."

"Did you tell Miss Sandry about this?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Yes, sir," Mr. Smith said excitedly. "She was aware of the fugitives, sir. She told me to accompany the men and do as they say and then report to her."

Mr. Darcy shook his head in anger.

"What is the matter, sir?" Mr. Smith asked, not understanding the gentleman's reaction.

"There were no dangerous fugitives, Mr. Smith," Mr. Darcy said. "Miss Sandry and her accomplice had circulated that rumor to be able to send their gunmen out in the woods without raising suspicion."

"Whatever for, sir?"

"They were planning to murder Captain Sandry, Miss Sandry's brother, and his old steward."

"But Miss Sandry told us that Captain Sandry was killed in a battle!" Mr. Smith said. "She seemed quite surprised when Captain Sandry returned to Sandry Hall."

"I am afraid she lied, as Captain Sandry was, and is, very much alive," Mr. Darcy said.

"So, the man that was murdered in the woods," Mr. Smith said but was unable to finish his thoughts.

"His name was Mr. Andrew Ross," Mr. Darcy said. "He was the old steward for the Sandry family. He was meeting Captain Sandry in the woods to relay important and sensitive information to him."

"They killed him," Mr. Smith said as he sat on a chair. "Most savagely!"

"They, Mr. Smith?" Lord Paisley asked with a raised eyebrow. "Do you not mean you and your accomplices killed him?"

"No, sir," Mr. Smith said, his face pale with horror. "Admiral's gunmen killed him. They said he was one of the fugitives. I did not hurt the man, as I was not given a gun. The three men and the Admiral were the only ones with guns."

"Did Mr. Ross' attire and person not give you any indication that he may not be a fugitive?" Lord Paisley asked unbelievingly.

"It all happened so fast," Mr. Smith said. "I am not proud of it. I watched in silence and shock as they brutally slayed that poor man. But I was given orders to follow the men everywhere and to cooperate with them. God have mercy on me."

"What happened next?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"The gunmen were looking for the other fugitive," Mr. Smith continued. "They thought he would be nearby. We saw a man atop a large black stallion, riding toward Rosings' grounds. We tried to follow him, but we soon lost him. We rode around the woods and on the lanes for a few hours, but we could not find him. So, we returned to Sandry Hall. Upon our return, the gunmen went off to talk to Admiral Sandry. They told me to go away. I was more than happy to do that. I was still shocked by the murder I had witnessed and I needed to speak to Grace. I found her in one of the hallways. She told me that the Admiral and Miss Sandry had two guests staying for the evening."

"Did you tell Miss Sandry about the murder in the woods?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Yes, sir," Mr. Smith replied. "But much later in the evening. Miss Sandry seemed quite relieved upon hearing the news. She explained that the fugitives were very dangerous men. I believed her, sir."

"what happened, next?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"She told me to stay in the house and wait for her next orders," Mr. Smith said. "She seemed to be quite pleased with the house guests, whom I later discovered were yourself and the young lady you had with you, sir."

"Go on," Mr. Darcy ordered.

"Well, sir," Mr. Smith said. "Nothing of import happened until the evening. At least, I was not involved. I know the gunmen were still riding about the woods and lanes. I stayed indoors and waited for Miss Sandry's next order. But I did not hear anything until I heard the gunshot."

"Which gunshot?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"The first one, sir," Mr. Smith said. "I was too far from the event to know how it happened and who was responsible for it. But Grace told me that you had been shot. She was not sure who had shot you either. Miss Sandry was quite upset and Grace had to tend to her. But she asked to see me, Miss Sandry, that is. When I went to her room, she was quite shaken and upset. I presumed that she had witnessed your injury."

"Let me disillusion you, Mr. Smith," Mr. Darcy said bitterly. "She did not just witness my injury. She was responsible for it. Her bullet was intended for my fiancée. Fortunately, however, it hit me instead."

"But why, sir?" Mr. Smith asked in confusion. "Why would she want to hurt you, or the young lady?"

"We knew their secret," Mr. Darcy explained. "And she could not allow us to leave."

"But…" Mr. Smith said as his eyes grew wide with understanding and horror. "Dear God!"

"Yes, quite," Lord Paisley said. "I see the wheels are finally beginning to turn, Mr. Smith."

"Tell us what happened next," Col. Fitzwilliam said.

"Miss Sandry sent me down to the great hall to collect her gun," Mr. Smith said.

"But her gun was wrestled out of her hands by Jimmy," Mr. Darcy said.

"I believe Jimmy returned the gun to Mr. Farley later that evening," Col. Fitzwilliam remarked.

"But I found two guns on the floor of the great hall, sir," Mr. Smith said.

"Of course," Mr. Darcy said as he covered his eyes with his hand. "Elizabeth's and Hanna's guns! I had quite forgotten about those."

"What guns?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked. "Darcy, what are you talking about?"

"After Captain Worthing and the three gunmen surrendered in the study," Mr. Darcy explained. "I gave one gun to Elizabeth, and one to Hanna for protection. Later, when I was shot in the hall, they must have left their guns. We all forgot about them amidst the chaos."

"That is quite understandable," Lord Paisley remarked. "Let me see if I understand this. There were a total of five guns when you were first in the study with the gunmen and Captain Worthing."

"That is correct," Mr. Darcy nodded. "I gave two of the guns to the ladies and carried my own. The other two guns were hidden behind some books on one of the shelves."

"Miss Sandry's gun would be the sixth gun," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "Which we now know was returned to Mr. Farley. Three guns were found in the study beside the bodies. You took your gun to the parsonage with you. This makes a total of five guns. So, one gun is still unaccounted for."

"Miss Sandry has that one, sir," Mr. Smith said excitedly. "That was the only gun that was not used."

"Tell us what happened after you collected the two guns in the hall, Mr. Smith," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "I confess I am still quite confused."

"Well, sir," Mr. Smith began. "I gave Miss Sandry the guns. They were both loaded. She gave me one to use to protect her and Grace. She told me that her brother had lost his mind. She said we would not be safe from him. She said that if he was not stopped, he was going to hurt Grace. Well, you can imagine how angry that made me."

"Yes," Lord Paisley said with a smirk. "I imagine that is precisely what Miss Sandry was hoping for."

"What do you mean, sir?" Mr. Smith asked suspiciously.

"Go on, Mr. Smith," Mr. Darcy said. "I believe it is becoming clear what transpired that night."

"One of the maids had heard the Admiral and his men yelling from the cellar," Mr. Smith continued. "Miss Sandry went down to the cellar to open the door for them with her key. She told me to stay close, but not to show myself to them. She said that she would call me if she needed me. I did as she said and followed her. She freed the Admiral and his men. Admiral was so mad. He was yelling at her and at his men. They all ran up the stairs and toward his study. I did not know why!"

"To retrieve the guns, of course," Mr. Darcy shrugged.

"The Admiral and Miss Sandry entered the study first," Mr. Smith continued. "The men stood outside the library waiting for their orders. I was so worried for Miss Sandry. I thought perhaps the Admiral was going to hurt her. I could hear them arguing inside the study."

"What were they saying?" Lord Paisley asked.

"I couldn't quite make out what they were saying to each other, sir," Mr. Smith said apologetically. "I did hear her say at one point, that it was too late, and that they had to produce the fugitives."

"Produce the fugitives?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked. "What an odd thing to say!"

"What happened next?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Suddenly, I heard a gunshot. The three men ran inside and I followed them as well. I saw the Admiral on the floor. He was dead. Miss Sandry stood beside his body, holding a gun. There were several guns on the floor beside the Admiral's body. The men wanted to approach her, but she told them to stand back and pointing at me, threatened them that I was armed, and that I would shoot them if they moved. I had no choice but to draw my gun and follow her orders. She dropped the gun she was holding and picked up the other ones on the ground."

Mr. Smith stopped talking and looked at his hands. His body began to shake and his face became distraught and horrified.

"What happened next, Mr. Smith?" Mr. Darcy probed.

"Miss Sandry shot one of the gunmen," Mr. Smith said as he shuddered at the memory. "The other two ran toward her to grab her and the other guns. I had no choice. I had to protect her. I shot one of them. I do not know how, but Miss Sandry was able to shoot the other one with one of the other pistols. I had never… I had never shot anyone in my life, sir. You have to believe me."

Unable to control his emotions, Mr. Smith dropped to the floor and holding his head between his hands, cried inconsolably.

"That is quite a tale," Lord Paisley observed. "And it is a hard one to believe. However, it is more believable than the one Miss Sandry gave us."

"Yes," Mr. Darcy nodded. "I am inclined to think that Miss Sandry had every intention of killing all four men when she went down to set them free from the cellar."

"But why not do it in the cellar, sir?" Mr. Barnaby asked.

"She had a single gun," Mr. Darcy shrugged. "How was she to kill four men with a single gun? She needed to find out where the other guns were. She let them out of the cellar and allowed Captain Worthing to lead her to the guns. In his fury, Captain Worthing did exactly as Miss Sandry wished. He went to the study to retrieve the guns with the intention of coming after me. But Miss Sandry knew that they were on dangerous grounds. Before she shot me in the hall, she must have overheard Jimmy telling me that my cousin was on his way. She knew she did not have long before Richard was on Sandry Hall's front steps."

"And so she needed to blame everything on someone else," Lord Paisley said with a triumphant smile. "And who better than the Captain and his hired gunmen?"

"It all makes sense now," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "Dead men cannot defend themselves after all."

"What happened next, Mr. Smith?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"She thanked me for coming to her aid, sir," Mr. Smith said. "She could see that I was quite shaken with the whole thing. We could hear the footsteps of house staff approaching the study. She told me to leave through the windows and stay at the cottage. She said that she would send Grace to me with more instructions."

"But why did she not kill Mr. Smith?" Mr. Barnaby asked Mr. Darcy. "He was witness to it all."

"I believe Miss Sandry was not quite finished," Mr. Darcy said. "She knew that if I survived the gunshot, I would send her away for a long time. She needed to find a way to escape. I believe she was hoping to use Mr. Smith to accommodate her escape."

"But she did not escape," Mr. Barnaby argued. "She seemed quite at ease with her situation at Sandry Hall."

"She would have attempted to escape, had she not found a better alternative," Mr. Darcy said.

"The letter!" Col. Fitzwilliam said.

"Yes," Mr. Darcy nodded. "Unfortunately, the letter gave her the leverage she needed. Now, she did not need to leave. She just needed to wait for the perfect opportunity to blackmail me."

"Why did she wait all this time to send you the letter, Darcy?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"Well, she couldn't tell me about the letter while I was in Kent," Mr. Darcy reasoned. "It would have been too dangerous. I would have forced her to give me the letter right there and then. She could not have threatened me by the possibility of sending the letter to someone else. She waited until I returned to London. This way, she can always claim that she has had the opportunity to send the letter to the papers."

"What were your instructions, Mr. Smith?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"I was told to travel to London and to deliver Miss Sandry's letter to Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"How was Miss Sandry so well informed of Miss Elizabeth's whereabouts?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked. "How did you know where to find Miss Elizabeth?"

"As to that, sir," Mr. Smith said. "I do not know how Miss Sandry knew, but she was quite sure that Miss Elizabeth would be in Mr. Darcy's company regularly when in London."

"Why would she make such an assumption?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"Is it not obvious, Colonel?" Lord Paisley asked. "Miss Sandry had read Darcy's letter to Miss Elizabeth. Now, I do not know what the contents of the letter were, but judging by its private and sensitive nature, it only implies a close relationship between the author and the recipient of the letter. Furthermore, after everything that happened at Sandry Hall, Darcy would be honor-bound to Miss Elizabeth. So, it is only fair for Miss Sandry to assume they would be in each other's company often."

"So, she wrote the letter to Miss Elizabeth knowing full well that she would be close enough to Darcy to convey its message," Col. Fitzwilliam concluded.

"Not to mention the pain it would cause Miss Elizabeth in the process," Lord Paisley pointed out. "Miss Sandry could have easily sent the letter to Darcy instead of Miss Elizabeth."

"Yes," Mr. Darcy said, his jaw tightening. "This was Miss Sandry's way to exact revenge. She wanted to hurt Elizabeth."

"How did you know Miss Elizabeth was at Darcy house this morning, Mr. Smith?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"I was not sure that she was, sir," Mr. Smith said. "My instructions were to deliver the letter there for the young lady. Even if the young lady was not there, the letter would still reach Mr. Darcy and he would deliver it to her personally."

"Where you returning to Kent?" Mr. Darcy asked Mr. Smith.

"Yes, sir," Mr. Smith replied. "I am expected to return by this evening. Grace will be coming to the cottage to see me."

"Did Miss Sandry show you my letter?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"I do not know what letter are you referring to, sir!" Mr. Smith said with confusion.

"The one she is referring to in her letter to Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy explained.

"I do not know anything about another letter, sir," Mr. Smith said adamantly. "All I was told was to deliver this letter to London and to make sure that Miss Elizabeth or yourself receive it, and then to return to Kent and report to Miss Sandry."

"And what are you promised in return, Mr. Smith?" Lord Paisley asked.

"What are you insinuating, sir?" Mr. Smith asked , clearly offended by his lordships' words.

"Insinuating?" Lord Paisley asked as he laughed. "I am not insinuating, Mr. Smith. I know with certainty that you are not doing all this out of the goodness of your heart. Now, it seems that you were taken advantage of by Miss Sandry. But I cannot accept that you would go out of your way like this to accommodate the lady and not expect a reward in return."

"You do not understand, sir," Mr. Smith said vehemently.

"Oh, I believe I do," Lord Paisley sneered. "Are you promised an elevated position at Sandry Hall upon completion of your task? Or perhaps a small piece of land to call your own?"

"It is not like that, sir," Mr. Smith said as he shook his head passionately. "I did what I did because Miss Sandry was very good to us. She protected Grace, and even protected me after the shootings. She did not tell anyone about my involvement. I owed it to her to follow her instructions."

"Mr. Smith," Mr. Darcy finally spoke. "When we first urged you to tell us the truth, you told us that you were afraid of the consequences. You seemed afraid of what Miss Sandry may do if you were to betray her trust. Now, however, you are singing a different tune. You say that you did what you did out of gratitude, and not fear. Which is it then?"

"I _am_ grateful for Miss Sandry's support, sir," Mr. Smith said. "But she knows our secret. She knows Grace is not my sister. Furthermore, she knows where we lived before we came to Kent. If she finds out that I have betrayed her, she may retaliate and send for Grace's brothers."

"That will not happen," Col. Fitzwilliam assured him.

"I may not be as intelligent as you gentlemen," Mr. Smith said. "But I reckon, if what you tell me about Miss Sandry is true, if Miss Sandry killed all those men to blame them for her own crimes, and if the letter I delivered today was indeed a blackmail note as you say it was, then what is to stop her from punishing me and my wife for betraying her?"

"Mrs. Smith is your wife, Mr. Smith," Col. Fitzwilliam reasoned. "Her brothers, albeit upset, will have no right to her anymore."

"That will not stop them from making her a widow, sir," Mr. Smith argued dejectedly. "And then, what is to become of my poor Grace?"

"Then you must do all you can to protect your wife, Mr. Smith," Mr. Darcy said firmly. "You must help us stop Miss Sandry once and for all."


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello all**

**So, here is Ch. 41. **

**We're diving right into it now. I hope you are ready for the drama :P**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Not much is left until this story comes to its end :(**

**Many of you have been asking for me to write the wedding night. To all you dirty-minded readers (just kidding, I have a dirty mind myself.), I have to say that we are not there yet. TRY TO FOCUS :P I know you like to know what happens behind closed doors of the Darcy Master Suite. To be honest, I have not decided on whether I will write the wedding night, or whether I will leave it to the readers' imagination. I am too much engrossed with the adventure and danger right now to thing about the wedding night. I am sure the inspiration will come to me, when I write that chapter. For now, I have to worry about my hero and heroine and make sure they survive the Sandry Hall ordeal.**

**Read and Review :P**

**love,**

**P.**

Chapter 41

"This is all my fault," Georgiana said as she stood in front of the drawing room window, watching the Darcy-crested carriage drive away with her brother, Col. Fitzwilliam and Lord Paisley.

"Whatever do you mean, Georgiana?" Elizabeth asked from her position on the sofa. "What is your fault?"

"I do not know what was in that letter that has upset you and my brother so much," Georgiana said facing Elizabeth. "But I cannot imagine that Fitzwilliam could have done anything so horrible as to make you want to release him from his engagement. I can only conclude that you must have found out … about … about my foolish mistake."

"My dearest," Elizabeth interrupted as she stood and approached the younger woman. "Indeed, you are mistaken. You are in no way responsible for what has happened."

"Then why did Lord Paisley make me leave the drawing room?" Georgiana asked petulantly. "Why did he not allow me to stay? I can only imagine that he did not want me to hear your conversation, because somehow, it was about me."

"Lord Paisley asked me to leave as well, Georgiana," Jane reminded Georgiana with her reassuring smile. "I am sure he meant to allow Lizzy and your brother to speak in private. Lizzy was quite distressed, and so was Mr. Darcy. They needed to talk and to console one another."

"Is that true?" Georgiana asked Elizabeth.

"It is, my dear," Elizabeth nodded. "I am sorry if my emotional state upset you. But I was indeed distressed by the contents of that letter and I confess I really needed Fitzwilliam's reassurances."

"Was he successful, then?" Georgiana asked hesitantly. "In reassuring you?"

"He was, indeed," Elizabeth said with a broad smile.

"And was that the only reason Lord Paisley asked us to leave the room with him?" Georgiana asked, still not entirely convinced.

"Yes, my dear," Elizabeth said, her eyes shining with mischief. "After all, you could hardly expect your brother to reassure me of his deep affection for me in the presence of his sister as well as mine."

"Lizzy!" Jane exclaimed admonishingly. "Dear Georgiana is not used to your teasing ways, yet. You will give her the wrong impression of yourself and of her brother."

"Oh no!" Georgiana said. "That is impossible. I know how deeply my brother cares for Lizzy, and how much he respects her. That is why I could not understand why Lizzy would want to leave him."

"I am so sorry for upsetting you, Georgiana," Elizabeth said, her eyes no longer bearing her previous mirth. "It was wrong of me to lose faith so easily. Be assured that I am quite attached to your brother and have no intention to release him from his engagement. You see, the letter truly unsettled me."

"But what was in that letter that affected you so?" Georgiana asked.

"The letter was from Miss Sandry," Elizabeth explained.

"The woman who was responsible for Fitzwilliam's wound?" Georgiana asked with a gasp.

"The very one," Elizabeth confirmed. "She has found a very private letter."

"A letter?" Georgiana asked.

"Come and sit with me dearest," Elizabeth said as she led the younger girl to the sofa. "What I am about to share with you is both lengthy and of private nature. However, I trust you implicitly and believe you to be mature enough to hear it."

Georgiana nodded hesitantly and sat beside Elizabeth and Jane.

**"You have been quiet for an awful long time, Darcy,"** Lord Paisley observed.

The three gentlemen had just left Mr. Smith with Mr. Barnaby and were now returning to Darcy House in Mr. Darcy's carriage.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" Lord Paisley asked.

"I am considering my best course of action, Julian," Mr. Darcy replied, with a frown upon his face.

"It seems to me, Darcy," Lord Paisley said. "That there is only one course of action before you. You must ignore Miss Sandry's letter. The news of your engagement is in today's papers. She will certainly know about it by tomorrow. She will either let go of her preposterous notion of becoming Mrs. Darcy, or she will go through with her threat and send the letter to a London newspaper. If the latter happens, she will have to give the letter to Mr. Smith to bring to London. Mr. Smith has already agreed to cooperate with us. He will give you the letter and then all you have to do is to send that woman far away from polite society."

"It is not as simple as you make it out to be," Mr. Darcy said as he shook his head. "This affair is more sordid than it may appear."

"What are you worried about, Darcy?" Lord Paisley asked.

"Miss Sandry has nothing to lose," Mr. Darcy said. "If she feels threatened, she will retaliate and she will not stop at anything."

"What can she do other than send the letter to the papers?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"It is not only the papers I am worried about, Richard," Mr. Darcy said. "She may send the papers to an acquaintance. The ton is filled with gossipmongers. There is no way for us to know whom she sends the letter to."

"It does not signify whom she sends the letter to," Col. Fitzwilliam argued. "Mr. Smith will deliver the letter to you."

"We are assuming that she will give the letter to him to deliver," Mr. Darcy said. "What if she does not give him the letter? What if she has yet another person in her confidence? What if she sends the letter with post?"

"You are overthinking this, Darcy?" Col. Fitzwilliam said.

"I cannot afford not to, Richard," Mr. Darcy snapped. "You know as well as I do that if the contents of the letter are discovered, the consequences are detrimental to all whom I hold dear."

"I know, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said with understanding. "I do not deny the severity of the situation. But why would Miss Sandry not give Mr. Smith the letter to deliver? She has trusted him thus far. Why would she stop now?"

"I am not suggesting that she will not give him the letter," Mr. Darcy reasoned. "I simply cannot disregard other possibilities."

"There is yet another possibility that you have not mentioned, Darcy," Lord Paisley observed. "Captain Sandry may very well be in on his sister's scheme."

"I have considered it, Julian," Mr. Darcy said. "As much as it pains me to believe that a friend would stoop so low as to betray my trust in this way, I cannot deny the possibility of his guilt."

"But why would he do that?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked. "Darcy has been so forgiving toward him. He has even offered to lend him money. Surly, he must know that making Darcy angry would be bad for him, both socially and financially."

"Indeed, he must," Lord Paisley said with a wry smile. "However, my dear Colonel, Captain Sandry surely knows that with Darcy as his brother in-law, he will be elevated to an entirely different level, both socially and financially."

"I cannot believe he will be foolish enough to risk all he has for the small possibility of his sister's success," Col. Fitzwilliam remarked.

"If he plays his cards right," Lord Paisley said with a shrug. "He will not be risking anything. Consider, if Darcy marries Miss Sandry, Captain Sandry will have access to all of Darcy's money. If on the other hand, Darcy refuses to marry Miss Sandry, and attempts to punish her, Captain Sandry can easily feign ignorance of the whole affair and let his sister take the blame for this scheme."

"I'm afraid Julian may be right," Mr. Darcy said with a heavy sigh. "Either way, I have no choice but to deal with this matter fast."

"What do you mean to do?" Lord Paisley asked.

"I have to leave for Kent immediately," Mr. Darcy said resolutely.

"That is ill advised, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said apprehensively. "Need I remind you that Miss Sandry is dangerous?"

"I may not be a military man like you, Richard," Mr. Darcy said with a chuckle. "But I am not afraid of that woman."

"Perhaps you aught to be, cousin," Col. Fitzwilliam warned. "You said yourself that she has nothing to lose. She is dangerous. For Heaven's sake, Darcy, she nearly killed you?"

"I am well aware of that, Richard," Mr. Darcy said. "But I will be ready for her this time. I will not allow her the opportunity to hurt anyone. It is imperative that I arrive at Sandry Hall before she becomes aware of my engagement to Elizabeth."

"Do you intend to pretend to marry her then?" Lord Paisley asked.

"Absolutely not," Mr. Darcy said vehemently. "But I will try to do whatever it takes to take that letter away from her before she sends it to anyone."

"And how are you going to do that?" Lord Paisley asked.

"Mr. Smith is already on his way back to Kent with Mr. Barnaby," Mr. Darcy explained. "He is scheduled to meet with Mrs. Smith at the cottage late in the afternoon. I will be there too. There, we will convince Mrs. Smith to cooperate with us to help her husband. She is the closest person to Miss Sandry. She has access to her room and her personal belongings. She should be able to help us find the letter."

"And if she doesn't find the letter?" Lord Paisley asked.

"I will have no choice but to send Miss Sandry to the Colonies," Mr. Darcy said. "As soon as that may be arranged.

"In that, I may be of service to you, Darcy," Lord Paisley said. "I know the proper people to arrange her exile as quickly and as quietly as may be."

Mr. Darcy nodded his thanks to Lord Paisley.

"I will go to Kent with you, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said.

"That will not be necessary, Richard," Mr. Darcy said. "I had much rather you stayed in Town and keep an eye on Elizabeth and Georgiana for me."

"Lizzy and Georgiana are fine at Darcy House," Col. Fitzwilliam replied resolutely. "I am coming with you and I will not accept any objections from you."

"Speaking of the ladies," Lord Paisley said. "What are you planning on telling them, Darcy?"

"Not much," Mr. Darcy replied. "I do not want to distress them more than they are already."

"Knowing your fiancée," Lord Paisley remarked. "I imagine she will not be happy to hear of your plan to return to Kent, Darcy."

"Elizabeth understands the urgency of the situation," Mr. Darcy stated. "She knows that I have to deal with Miss Sandry's attack."

Soon after, they reached Darcy House and all three gentlemen descended.

"I will leave you gentlemen to your unenviable task of sharing your plans with the ladies," Lord Paisley said as he sent one of the footmen to prepare his horse. "I will ride to my acquaintance's house directly and speak to him to arrange the proper papers for Miss Sandry's one-way journey to the Colonies. Any preferences as to where she should go, Darcy?"

"As far away from England as may be arranged, Julian," Mr. Darcy replied.

"Leave it to me," Lord Paisley said with a mischievous smile. "I believe I can come up with an interesting destination for the lady. I will come to Kent and bring you the papers personally."

Mr. Darcy stood closer to his friend and whispered.

"You never asked me about the private contents of my letter to Elizabeth. You know it is scandalous enough for me to need to secure the letter, and yet, you never asked me whom it concerns."

"As you just said, Darcy," Lord Paisley said with a genuine smile. "The contents of that letter are private. It is not for me to know them."

"But you are willing to lend your support not knowing whose secret you are protecting and what that secret may be."

"Have you not done the same for me in the past, Darcy?" Lord Paisley replied with a shrug. "You have always been a remarkable friend to me. It is a pleasure to repay some of your kindness."

"Thank you, Julian," Mr. Darcy said as he offered his hand.

"With your leave, I will call on the ladies before I leave London for Kent," Lord Paisley said as he shook Mr. Darcy's hand.

Mr. Darcy nodded his acceptance. Lord Paisley's horse was brought around and he mounted it quickly and nodding to Col. Fitzwilliam and Mr. Darcy, rode away.

Mr. Darcy and Col. Fitzwilliam entered the house.

"I cannot believe I am saying this," Col. Fitzwilliam said dryly. "And I will certainly deny it if you ever repeat what I am about to say, but Julian Paisley has impressed me greatly."

"Has he?" Mr. Darcy asked bemusedly.

"He has proved quite useful, and indeed, quite intelligent!"

"Why are you so surprised by his intelligence, Richard?" Mr. Darcy asked with a chuckle.

"He is a dandy, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "I never thought a dandy cared about anything other than the tie of their cravat."

"Appearances can be deceiving, Richard," Mr. Darcy remarked.

"But why would a man of sense and intelligence pretend to be a dandy?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"It is a long story, cousin," Mr. Darcy said as he gestured for his cousin to enter the house. "And it is not my story to tell, I am afraid."

"What are you going to tell Lizzy, Darcy?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked his cousin as they handed their hats and gloves to a footman.

"I will not lie to her," Mr. Darcy replied. "But as I stated before, I do not want to distress her either. And for Goodness' sake, Richard, stop referring to her in such familiar terms."

"I have her permission, cousin," Col. Fitzwilliam said with an apologetic shrug. "You will have to take your complain to the lady herself."

"You may be assured that I will," Mr. Darcy replied. "As soon as I am done with this ordeal, I will have to remind Elizabeth to heed my words."

"I wish you good luck with that, cousin," Col. Fitzwilliam snorted as he entered the drawing room followed by a grimacing Mr. Darcy.

"Fitzwilliam, Richard," Georgiana uttered as the gentlemen entered. "You have finally returned. We have been worried about you."

"We are both in perfect health, dear one," Mr. Darcy reassured his sister, but his eyes sought those of his beloved. Elizabeth had stood at their entrance and her curious eyes were fixed on him. Mr. Darcy was pleased to see that some color had retuned to her face and she was able to return his gaze with a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered as he stood before her and held her hand.

"I am well now that you have returned," Elizabeth replied and pressed his hand reassuringly. "Was your meeting with Mr. Smith successful?"

"Very much," Mr. Darcy said as he led her back to her sofa and sat beside her. The others followed his example and sat down, waiting for Mr. Darcy to speak.

"As we had conjectured, Mr. Smith is indeed the fourth gunman," Mr. Darcy began.

Georgiana and Jane gasped and Elizabeth's face paled at the news.

"Fortunately," Mr. Darcy continued. "Mr. Smith is not a vindictive man. His reasons for assisting Miss Sandry were rooted in his simplemindedness and his need for self-preservation."

"How so?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mr. Smith is secretly married to Miss Sandry's maid, Grace, who is known by everyone in that house as Miss Smith. Everyone, except for Miss Sandry that is. Mr. Smith and his wife had secured positions at Sandry Hall by introducing themselves as brother and sister. Unfortunately for them, Miss Sandry found out about their secret. She pretended to be an ally, and promised to keep their secret. She promoted Mrs. Sandry to the position of lady's maid and asked Mr. Smith to act as her spy amongst Captain Worthing's hired men."

"Did Mr. Smith know about Miss Sandry's and Captain Worthing's secret?" Elizabeth asked.

"He did not," Mr. Darcy shook his head. "Indeed, he did not know until this morning about any of Miss Sandry's schemes. He was told to deliver your letter to London and present it at my house at the earliest opportunity. Miss Sandry knew that I would hand deliver the letter to you if you were not here to receive it yourself."

"Where is Mr. Smith now?" Elizabeth asked.

"He is with Mr. Barnaby, my agent who has been following him from Kent to London," Mr. Darcy explained. "Fortunately, once we explained the situation to Mr. Smith, he accepted, though reluctantly, to lend us his support."

"What was the reason for his reluctance?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mr. Smith had no success in securing the consent and blessing of his wife's brothers," Mr. Darcy said. "In fact, they are in hiding, fearing her brother's reactions should they find out their whereabouts."

"And Mr. Smith is worried that Miss Sandry may contact Mrs. Smith's brothers?" Elizabeth asked.

"Precisely," Mr. Darcy nodded, impressed by Elizabeth's powers of deduction. "However, we were able to persuade him that it is to everybody's benefit if Miss Sandry is stopped."

"I am glad to hear that," Elizabeth said. "How is he going to assist you?"

"Well," Mr. Darcy began, knowing full well that what he was about to say would alarm both Elizabeth and Georgiana. "Mr. Smith has gone back to Kent in the company of Mr. Barnaby. I will be meeting them there in a few hours. We plan to meet with Mrs. Smith and to ask her to find the letter for us."

"You are going to Kent?" Elizabeth asked apprehensively. "You cannot be serious, Fitzwilliam."

"Indeed I am," Mr. Darcy said holding Elizabeth's hand gently. "You must know that it is necessary for me to handle this personally."

"But brother," Georgiana said. "You were shot in that house. You cannot return to that awful place. What if ... what if that woman hurts you again?"

"He will not be alone, Georgiana," Col. Fitzwilliam assured his young cousin. "I will be accompanying him. No one will hurt Darcy. I promise you."

"When do you plan to leave?" Elizabeth asked Mr. Darcy with a weak voice.

"Almost immediately," Mr. Darcy said. "Time is of the essence."

"What if Mrs. Smith cannot find the letter?" Elizabeth asked.

"Miss Sandry is being sent to the Colonies, whether we find the letter or not," Mr. Darcy replied. "Lord Paisley is helping me secure her passage. I will try to buy us some time to find the letter and for Lord Paisley to arrive with the documents I need to send her away."

"Take me with you," Elizabeth said, suddenly sounding more confident.

"I beg your pardon?" Mr. Darcy asked unbelievingly. "That is no place for you to be."

"I can help you find the letter, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth insisted.

"I will never take you back to that place, Elizabeth,"

"But …"

"No buts, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said with a finality that did not leave any room for argument. "You will not go to Kent until Miss Sandry is properly taken care of. I would feel much better if both you and Miss Bennet would remain here until my return. You will be safe and comfortable here and Georgiana will not be alone either."

"Of course, Mr. Darcy," Jane spoke reassuringly. "I will let my aunt and uncle know. I am sure they will not object to our staying with dear Georgiana until your return."

"Thank you, Miss Bennet," Mr. Darcy said as he stood. "I must speak to my valet before I leave. Richard and I will go on ahead. My valet will follow with our clothes. I do not expect us to have to stay in Kent for longer than a few days. However, I will send word as soon as I have news."

Mr. Darcy left the room to speak to his valet and to order the carriage to be readied for their journey to Kent. Georgiana and Jane left the drawing room as well, one to speak to the housekeeper about preparing rooms for Elizabeth and Jane, and the other to write a note to her aunt and uncle to let them know about their plan to stay and to request clothes to be sent to Darcy House for the duration of their stay. Col. Fitzwilliam studied Elizabeth's face quietly. She seemed distracted and withdrawn.

"Try not to worry too much," Col. Fitzwilliam said softly, drawing Elizabeth out of her reverie. "I will not allow any harm to come to him."

"I know you will do all you can to protect him, Colonel," Elizabeth said. "But I am afraid of what Miss Sandry may do."

"If things go according to our plans," Col. Fitzwilliam said reassuringly. "She will not have the chance to do anything."

"I pray you are right, Colonel," Elizabeth said, not at all convinced by his words.

Not long after, Mr. Darcy returned to the drawing room to announce that he was ready to depart.

"I have already taken my leave of my sister and Miss Bennet in the parlor, Fitzwilliam," Mr. Darcy said. "Perhaps you want to do so as well."

Understanding his cousin's need to be alone with his fiancée, Col. Fitzwilliam smiled mischievously.

"I will take my leave of you, Lizzy," Col. Fitzwilliam said and bestowed a kiss on Elizabeth's hand.

"Godspeed, Colonel," Elizabeth offered a weak but genuine smile.

Col. Fitzwilliam left the drawing room, leaving them alone to say their farewells.

Elizabeth stared at Mr. Darcy, as he approached her with a few long strides. She did not say a word. She did not need to, as her feelings were evident in her eyes. He understood, his own feelings mirroring hers.

"I am loathed to leave you, Elizabeth" Mr. Darcy said looking in her deep beautiful eyes. "But, surely, you must know that I have no choice."

"I do understand," Elizabeth said softly. "But I still cannot like it."

"I will not be long, my love," Mr. Darcy said, his eyes caressing her face lovingly. "I will return to you as soon as I have dealt with this matter."

Elizabeth nodded her understanding, but did not say anything.

"You will wait here?" Mr. Darcy asked, suddenly unsure of her response. "You will wait for me?"

His insecurity stirred such tender feelings in her.

_"How can such a strong and self-assured man be so vulnerable with me?" _Elizabeth wondered.

"I will count the minutes until I see you again, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth reassured him.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Mr. Darcy smiled. He leaned toward her and kissed her lips gently.

"Stay safe," Elizabeth whispered as she reached up and caressed his face lovingly.

He took hold of her hand and kissed her palm reverently before releasing it. Reluctantly, he walked away from her and toward the door. But just before he left the room, he looked back at her, his eyes full of turmoil.

"I love you, Elizabeth," he said and left the drawing room quickly.

Unable to stand any longer, Elizabeth sat down on the nearest chair and listened in agony, to the sounds of the retreating footsteps of her beloved and his cousin as they left the house. Seconds later, Elizabeth heard the sound of the carriage doors closing and the clinking and the clattering of the horses' hooves.

Georgiana and Jane entered the drawing room minutes later, intent on reassuring Elizabeth.

"How are you feeling, Lizzy?" Georgiana asked with concern.

"I am well, my dear," Elizabeth replied.

"Should I order you something to eat or drink?" Georgiana insisted. "Or perhaps you want to lie down in your room until lunch is served."

"I am neither hungry nor tired, Georgiana," Elizabeth assured her. "I am perfectly well, I promise you."

"Lizzy?" Jane addressed her with a raised eyebrow. "What is going on?"

"What do you mean, Jane?" Elizabeth asked, feigning innocence.

"I know that look, sister," Jane said apprehensively. "I have seen that dangerous gleam in your eyes before. You always get that look about you when you are about to do something shockingly apprehensive."

"Are you not being a little too dramatic, Jane?" Elizabeth asked with an impish smile. "You ought to take care, sister, or you will become much like our mother."

"Do be serious, Lizzy," Jane said, not at all amused or deterred by her sister's humor. "What are you up to?"

"Georgiana," Elizabeth addressed the younger woman, avoiding her sister's question. "Do you happen to know whatever happened to the maid who accompanied me from Kent to London?"

"Do you mean Hanna?" Georgiana asked.

"I do," Elizabeth confirmed.

"She is working as a chambermaid here at Darcy House," Georgiana said. "Her brother was sent to Pemberley to work at the stables, I believe. Why do you ask, Lizzy?"

"I need Hanna to act as my maid and accompany me to Kent," Elizabeth explained as she stood up.

"Lizzy!" both Jane and Georgiana exclaimed as they too stood from their seats.

"Surely you cannot mean to go to Kent, Lizzy," Jane said, grabbing her sister's arm in alarm.

"I certainly do," Elizabeth replied. "Did you think I would sit here idly while Fitzwilliam returns to the house where he almost died?"

"But Lizzy," Georgiana said nervously. "Fitzwilliam forbade you to go. He expects you to do as he bids."

"Then he will be sorely disappointed, Georgiana," Elizabeth shrugged. "And I dare say he will have no qualms in expressing his displeasure."

"He will be very angry," Georgiana warned, her face pale and her eyes wide with worry. "He can be quite scary when he is angry, Lizzy."

"I have seen your brother in his moments of fury, and I have seen him in excruciating pain," Elizabeth said with great feeling. "Believe me, my dear Georgiana, I would willingly face his wrath everyday for the rest of my life, as long as I know he is safe from harm."


	42. Chapter 42

**Surprise!**

**More chapters, you said? Well, ask and you shall receive :P**

**This is a shorter chapter, but I hope it gives you an idea as to what Lizzy is up to.**

**Some of my lovely readers think Elizabeth acted OOC. But I hope you will see that is not the case. It will become more evident in the next chapters.**

**Also, I was not done with Lady C. I am sure you have noticed by now that the story is reaching full circle. We are going back to Kent where the story began, to deal with the characters in Kent.**

**Do not forget to review. I need feedback.**

**Love,**

**P.**

Chapter 42

Having secured necessary documents for Miss Sandry's passage, it was nearly two hours after he had left his friends that Lord Paisley returned to Darcy House to call on the ladies before his departure for Kent.

"Mr. Darcy is not at home, my lord," Mr. Bidwell, the old butler, informed Lord Paisley. "He has left for Kent, sir."

"I am aware." Lord Paisley said as he handed his hat and gloves to the butler. "I am here to see the ladies."

"Miss Bennet is resting, my lord," Mr. Bidwell said, clearly not pleased with the idea of a bachelor calling when Mr. Darcy was from home.

"And where is Miss Darcy?" Lord Paisley asked raising an eyebrow.

"Miss Darcy is in the drawing room, sir."

"Very well," Lord Paisley said walking in the direction of the drawing room.

"Permit me to announce you, sir," Mr. Bidwell said hurriedly as he followed Lord Paisley, trying to remind the gentleman that he needed to wait to be announced and for the lady to receive him.

"That will not be necessary," Lord Paisley said dismissively.

"But, sir, Miss Darcy is practicing on the pianoforte."

"All the more reason for you not to announce me," Lord Paisley said with a smile. "I would not have you interrupt her for the world."

"But, sir…" Mr. Bidwell argued. "It is my responsibility to announce visitors."

"Surely, you can find some other useful thing to do, my good man," Lord Paisley said, waving the old butler away.

Having no other arguments to offer, Mr. Bidwell bowed reluctantly and watched begrudgingly as the tall young man walked leisurely down the hallway. He shook his head disapprovingly and prayed for his master's speedy return.

As Lord Paisley drew closer to the drawing room he could hear the soft sound of the piano. When he entered the room, he came to a halt at the vision before him. Across the room, Miss Darcy was playing the piano, her fingers moving deftly on the keys. Her eyes were closed and her body moved in perfect harmony with the notes. It was a most melancholy piece of music, but Lord Paisley thought he had never heard anything more beautiful. He knew propriety dictated that he make his presence known to the lady, but he was unable to move, and unwilling to disturb the magnificent picture before him. He stood there for a long time. He watched her face, noting her pallor and the hard line of her mouth. And just as the music came to an end, he noticed, with no little concern, a single tear rolling down her face.

"That was beautiful," he said aloud, inwardly berating himself for intruding on a private moment and not announcing himself sooner.

Miss Darcy gasped and stood abruptly from her seat. She wiped her tear stricken face as quickly and discretely as she could.

"Pray forgive me, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley said as he bowed. "I did not mean to frighten you."

"It is nothing, my lord," Georgiana replied and curtsied. "I was not aware you… that is I thought I …"

"You thought you were alone?" Lord Paisley asked with understanding.

Georgina looked down at her hands.

"I have not been here long," Lord Paisley assured her. "I know I should have made my presence known, but I simply could not bring myself to interrupt your playing. I was completely spellbound."

Not understanding the double meaning of Lord Paisley's words, Miss Darcy took his words to be a compliment for the music.

"It is a beautiful piece of music, my lord," Georgiana said pointing toward the sheet music on her piano.

"Indeed, it is," Lord Paisley smiled in return. "But I have heard many ladies ruin the most beautiful pieces of music by their lack of talent, or worse, their lack of appreciation for the music. But you play remarkably well, Miss Darcy. It was your talent and passion for the music that made the performance entrancing."

Georgina looked confused for a moment and then blushed becomingly. Lord Paisley reflected that any other young lady of the ton would have simpered at his compliment and would have bored him to death about how much and how long they practiced everyday. But Miss Darcy did not do so. She seemed a little uneasy at first. But then, with a poise and grace that was the mark of good breeding, she nodded her wordless thanks to his lordship and moved away from the piano.

"I believe you are aware that my brother has travelled to Kent, my lord," Georgina said, directing the conversation away from herself.

"Indeed, I am, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley replied with an appreciative smile at her tact in changing the subject. "In fact, I am on my way to join him in Kent."

"You are?" Georgina asked with a sudden interest and relief. "I am very glad to hear that."

"I am sorry to hear that my departure gives you pleasure, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley said with a mischievous smile. "I was hoping it would be the reverse."

Too innocent to understand his lordship's teasing, Georgiana rushed to correct his misunderstanding.

"You are mistaken, my lord," she said, her blue eyes meeting his grey ones. "I did not mean to cause you offence. Indeed, you are always welcome here. Please do not believe that I was happy to see you leave."

"Then you are not happy to see me leave?" Lord Paisley asked, clearly enjoying himself.

"Of course not," Georgiana replied.

"Then you will be sad to see me leave?" Lord Paisley asked, trying really hard to hide his mirth.

"Well, no… I mean…I," Georgiana said uncomfortably.

Suddenly understanding dawned on her. Her eyes snapped toward Lord Paisley's laughing ones.

"Are you laughing at me, my lord?" Georgiana asked, her eyes growing wide with mortification.

"It was my intention to laugh with you, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley said.

Georgiana blushed. This was the second time he had said those words to her.

_"Why does he insist on provoking me so?"_ Georgiana wondered. _"He clearly considers me a child." _

She looked up at him again. Although his face seemed sober, his eyes were laughing. She was outraged at his behavior.

_"He is having fun at my expense." Georgiana concluded. "How dare he? And at a time as this?"_

Georgiana's eyes shone with fury. But she was too well bred to show her displeasure at his actions.

"It is very kind of you to have come here to take your leave of us, my lord," Georgiana said with a forced smile. "I believe you should be on your way soon as to avoid travelling in the dark."

_"Trying to get rid of me?"_ Lord Paisley wondered. _"Well, this has never happened to me before!"_

It had not escaped Lord Paisley's notice that Miss Darcy had not sat down, which prohibited him from sitting down as well. She clearly did not desire his company. Although he would not admit it to himself, he could not help the disappointment he felt, knowing that his presence was not desired by the young lady. After all, he was sought after by many eligible young ladies of the ton. Why this girl, not yet out of the school room, was not charmed by him was a quandary to Lord Paisley.

"I believe you have long been desiring my absence, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley observed, still wearing a smile. "Perhaps I should take my leave of you without delay."

"I would not presume to disagree with his lordship," Georgiana uttered, surprising herself as well as the gentleman. "I am sure you know what is best."

_"The little minx is dismissing me!"_ Lord Paisley exclaimed with no little admiration and delight.

"I would not trouble you much longer, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley said sweetly. "I will be on my way as soon as I have taken my leave of Miss Elizabeth and Miss Bennet."

Georgiana's eyes grew wide with apprehension.

"Oh!" Georgiana uttered, visibly losing her equilibrium.

"Oh?" Lord Paisley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You cannot, sir," Georgiana said nervously.

"I cannot?" Lord Paisley asked again. "And why is that?"

"What I meant to say was that Jane is resting at the moment," Georgiana explained with an uncomfortable smile.

"And where is Miss Elizabeth?" Lord Paisley asked, now convinced that Miss Darcy was hiding something.

"Oh, Lizzy is… she is … she is resting as well," Georgiana replied, not able to meet the gentleman's eyes.

"Is she, now?" Lord Paisley asked. "It must have been a most trying morning for them to need their rests at this time of the day."

"Oh, indeed," Georgiana agreed. "It has been a very trying day for everyone."

"And yet, you are not resting!" Lord Paisley observed, attempting to hide the humor in his tone.

"Oh, as for that," Georgiana said nervously. "I always find contentment and peace when I play."

"I can well understand that," Lord Paisley said. "Your playing gave me a great deal of pleasure as well."

Georgiana looked up at his words, fully expecting him to be laughing at her again. Instead she found him to be smiling at her genuinely.

"Thank you, sir," she said, confused by the gentleman's behavior.

_"One minute he is laughing at me, and the next he is complimenting me!"_ She reflected.

"Will you play for me again?" Lord Paisley asked, surprising Georgiana greatly.

"If the opportunity arises in the future," Georgiana promised.

"What better opportunity than the present, Miss Darcy?" Lord Paisley asked.

"Now, my lord?" Georgiana asked confusedly. "But you are leaving for Kent, sir."

"I am not leaving before taking my leave of the ladies," Lord Paisley shrugged. "I will have to wait for them to come downstairs. I cannot think of a better way to spend the time, than listening to your masterful playing."

Lord Paisley knew he had hit upon a nerve, as Georgiana's face lost all color and her hand shook as she attempted and failed to seem nonchalant.

"Surely, there is no need for you to wait, my lord," Georgiana said with a most nervous smile. "I will be more than happy to give them your regards when they are awake."

"Oh, that will not be necessary," Lord Paisley dismissed as he walked toward Georgiana. "I am more than happy to wait for them, in your company of course."

"But sir," Georgiana said, taking a step back from the approaching gentleman. "Surely, it is not appropriate for you to be here, alone, with me. I mean I do not have my chaperone here. I am sure my brother would not approve."

Noticing her discomfort at his approach, Lord Paisley came to a halt. He was reminded once again, that Miss Darcy was indeed very young and inexperienced. Clearly, being alone with him was making her uneasy.

"I would not make you uncomfortable for the world, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley assured her. "I will leave the house as soon as you tell me where Miss Elizabeth is."

"I do not understand, sir," Georgiana said. "I have told you already. She is resting in her room."

"That is indeed what you have told me," Lord Paisley said. "But you see, Miss Darcy, I do not believe you."

Georgina's eyes darted to his knowing ones.

"Believe me, my dear Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley said with a smile. "I mean it as a compliment when I tell you that you are a terrible liar."

Georgina blushed deeply and looked down at her hands.

"You are very much like your brother, you know?" Lord Paisley observed.

Georgina looked up at him, questioning his meaning.

"He, too, is a terrible liar," Lord Paisley explained. "In fact, that is one of the qualities I admire most in Darcy."

Georgiana looked down again, too embarrassed to meet the tall gentleman's gaze.

"Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley said as he took a tentative step toward her.

Georgiana did not respond, still keeping her gaze fixed on her hands.

"Tell me what has happened," Lord Paisley said, now standing directly before her.

"It is not my secret to tell, sir," She whispered.

"But it has become your burden," Lord Paisley observed.

Georgiana' large eyes turned toward Lord Paisley's sharp ones. He smiled his most disarming smile and gently took her hand.

"I am a friend, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley whispered. "Your brother trusts me. You ought to trust me too. Where is Miss Elizabeth?"

"Fitzwilliam will be so upset," Georgiana said worriedly.

"He will be more upset if he is kept in the dark," Lord Paisley reasoned and pressed her hand gently. "Tell me."

"Lizzy has … she has gone to Kent," Georgiana whispered.

"I beg your pardon?" Lord Paisley asked, clearly not expecting to hear that.

"Lizzy travelled to Kent to be with Fitzwilliam," Georgiana explained.

Her hands began to shake, and her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Jane and I tried to dissuade her," Georgiana said as her tears rolled down her face. "But once she had the idea in her head, nothing we said would stop her."

"I can well believe it," Lord Paisley said with a smile. "Miss Elizabeth is nothing if not resolute."

Lord Paisley handed his handkerchief to Georgiana, who took it wordlessly and wiped her tears.

"She was quite determined, you see," Georgiana said. "She had the whole thing planned in her mind. She did not say anything until after Fitzwilliam and Richard left."

"How is she travelling to Kent?"

"She is travelling with Mr. Rogers and Hanna," Miss Darcy explained.

"Of course," Lord Paisley exclaimed. "Darcy's valet! And who is Hanna?"

"Hanna is the chambermaid who helped Lizzy and Fitzwilliam in Kent. She accompanied Lizzy from Kent to London. Lizzy asked for her, to accompany her again. She spoke to Mr. Rogers and somehow she was able to convince him to take her with him. I really do not know how she managed that. Mr. Rogers must know that Fitzwilliam will be most displeased with him."

"Indeed," Lord Paisley chuckled with amusement. "I fear Mr. Rogers found himself in the impossible position of choosing between his master and his future mistress."

"I will never forgive myself if something happens to Lizzy," Georgiana said, having composed herself somewhat.

"This is not your fault, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley said. "I forbid you to blame yourself for any of it. Miss Elizabeth, as lovely as she is, is a force to be reckoned when she is determined on a course. No one could have dissuaded her from going to Kent. No one, except for Darcy, perhaps! Which is why she chose to wait until after his departure, before she put her plans in motion.

"I fear my brother will be very upset with Lizzy."

"Yes," Lord Paisley nodded with a slight smile. "I fear you are right. Their meeting will surely be a sight to behold. I only hope I can reach Kent in time to witness the historic event."

"I do not think that this is an affair to be taken lightly, my lord," Georgiana reprimanded, offended by his amusement. "Surely, you cannot be enjoying their quarrel!"

Noting Georgiana's displeasure and disapproval, Lord Paisley smiled reassuringly.

"I was only jesting, Miss Darcy," he said and walked toward the door. "I shall leave now. I hope I can reach in time to be of service to your brother and his fiancée."

Georgiana fell into step with him and accompanied him out of the drawing room and toward the main door.

"I can understand Miss Elizabeth's sentiments," Lord Paisley said after a quiet moment. "She is obviously concerned about Darcy. But what does she mean to do when she reaches Kent? She cannot mean to go to Sandry Hall? Surely, that would place her in great danger."

"Oh no, my lord," Georgiana whispered, not wanting the household staff to hear their conversation. "She is not going to Sandry Hall. At least that is not where she said she was going."

"Then where does she plan to go?" Lord Paisley asked quietly, as he received his hat and gloves from the old butler.

"She is going to Rosings Park, sir," Georgiana whispered. "Elizabeth is going to speak with my aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh."

Lord Paisley stared at Georgiana for a moment.

"Your aunt?" He repeated with no small astonishment.

"Yes, my lord," Georgiana nodded, gesturing discretely in the direction of the footmen and the butler. "The household staff have been told that Elizabeth has travelled to Kent to spend a few days with Lady Catherine and Lord Matlock."

"That is a very good story, Miss Darcy!" Lord Paisley said with amusement. "Did Miss Elizabeth suggest it?"

"No, sir," Georgina said with a smile. "It was my own idea. We cannot risk the gossip."

"You are perfectly right," Lord Paisley approved. "Forgive my confusion, Miss Darcy. But I know for a fact that your aunt and Miss Elizabeth do not stand on good terms with each other. Why did Miss Elizabeth decide to go to Rosings Park?"

"I am aware of my aunt's inexcusable behavior toward Lizzy," Georgiana said quietly. "I would be surprised if my aunt even receives Lizzy. But Lizzy was adamant that she would be able to convince my aunt to lend my brother her support in this matter."

"Well," Lord Paisley said as he took Georgiana's hand and bowed over it. "For everyone's sake, I pray that Miss Elizabeth is able to do what she has set out to do. Do take care of yourself and try not to worry."

"Good day, my lord," Georgiana curtseyed.

To Miss Darcy's surprise and Mr. Bidwell's disapproval, Lord Paisley bestowed a kiss on the young lady's ungloved hand before he left the house.


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello all**

**Thank you so much for last week's lovely reviews. I appreciate them more than I can say. I thank all the 1100 + people who are following this story, and I want to hear from all of you. Please do not stop reviewing, even if it is just a couple of words telling me if you're happy/unhappy with the story. Your comments and feedbacks give me the fuel I need to complete this story. We only have a few more chapters to go and I need you with me now, more than ever.**

**Love,**

**P.**

Chapter 43

Mr. Darcy paced the length of the small cottage for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Accompanied by his cousin, he had arrived at Kent early in the afternoon, had managed to go to Durham Place, Mr. Farley's house, to notify him of the recent events. Using Mr. Barnaby's directions, the cousins had then managed to find the small cottage Mr. Smith was staying at. Mr. Smith and Mr. Barnaby had arrived an hour before the gentlemen. All four men were now awaiting, in great anticipation, the arrival of Mrs. Smith.

"Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam called his cousin. "Have a seat man. You are wearing yourself out with this constant pacing."

"Can you not understand my agitation, Richard?" Mr. Darcy asked as he continued to pace. "I do not have to explain to you how important it is to speak to Mrs. Smith before we go to Sandry Hall."

"I understand, cousin," Richard said with a reassuring smile. "But surely your pacing will not expedite her arrival."

Mr. Darcy was spared a response, as Mr. Smith called from his position by the window.

"She is here, sir. My wife is here."

Mr. Darcy stopped pacing and stood in a corner beside his cousin and Mr. Barnaby, allowing Mr. smith to open the door for his wife. She entered quietly and not having noticed the other men in the room, threw herself in her husband's open arms.

"Oh, Samuel," She exclaimed. "I was so worried for you. Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Grace," Mr. Smith said, embarrassed to be observed by three other men. "But we need to talk. We are not alone, my dear."

Mrs. Smith turned her gaze in the direction her husband indicated and noticing the three gentlemen, gasped and hid her face in her husband's chest.

"Do not be afraid, Grace," Mr. Smith reassured his wife. "They do not mean us any harm."

"Are they here on behalf of my brothers?" Mrs. Smith asked, still not daring to look at the other men.

"No, my dear," Mr. Smith shook his head and turned his wife's face toward his own. "They are not here on behalf of your brothers. Now, you listen very carefully to what they have to say. Come, I will introduce you."

Mrs. Smith took a tentative step in the direction of the tall intimidating men. She was quite young with a pleasing face and large expressive eyes, which were full of uncertainty and fear at the moment.

"Gentlemen, this is my wife, Mrs. Smith," Mr. Smith introduced. "Grace, this is Mr. Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and Mr. Barnaby."

The gentlemen nodded as Mrs. Smith made her bow.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Darcy" she said with a meek voice. "Are you the gentleman who was shot at Sandry Hall no more than two weeks ago, sir?"

"I am," Mr. Darcy said gravely.

"I have seen you at Sandry Hall too, Mr. Barnaby," Mrs. Smith stated.

"You certainly have," Mr. Barnaby nodded, not offering any more explanation.

"I do not understand," Mrs. Smith said. "What is happening here? What do you want with Samuel and me?"

"Perhaps you should explain everything to your wife, Mr. Smith," Mr. Darcy suggested impatiently. "And do it without delay. We do not have much time."

"Yes, sir," Mr. Smith bowed.

Mr. Smith asked his wife to be seated and began to share everything he had come to learn from the gentlemen in London. To Mr. Darcy's great relief, Mrs. Smith, despite her youth, was a sensible young woman. She listened to her husband's words carefully and without interruption. She seemed genuinely shocked and dismayed by Miss Sandry's deceit. Most importantly, she seemed to be aware of the letter Miss Sandry possessed.

"Yes," Mrs. Smith said to her husband. "I know what letter you refer to Samuel."

"Have you seen it, Mrs. Smith?" Mr. Darcy inquired.

"I have seen the letter, sir," Mrs. Smith replied, her eyes meeting the taller gentleman's severe gaze. "But I have not read its contents."

"When and where did you see it?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"The day after the shootings, sir," Mrs. Smith replied. "I was with Miss Sandry when one of the chambermaids brought the letter in. She said she had found it in the room that was given to the young lady who was staying the previous evening. The letter was still sealed. Miss Sandry dismissed the chambermaid and broke the seal. She read it for what seemed to be a very long time. She seemed very confused by it at first, but then, her demeanor changed quite drastically."

"What do you mean?" Col. Fitzwilliam probed.

"After the horrible shootings, and the Admiral's death, Miss Sandry was very upset," Mrs. Smith explained. "Of course, until a few minutes ago, I did not know that the Admiral was not really the Admiral. I mean, well, you understand what I mean, sir,"

"Go on, Mrs. Smith," Mr. Darcy said with ill humor.

"Yes, sir," Mrs. Smith said, quite intimidated by the man. "After Miss Sandry read the letter, she was suddenly very happy, so very confident. She actually laughed hysterically for quite a long time. I feared that she may have lost her mind due to the previous day's events, but then she addressed me and I knew she was fine."

"What did she say to you?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"She said that everything was going to be taken care of," Mrs. Smith replied. "She said she had found a way out of Sandry Hall. She said she was soon to be married to a handsome, rich man. I was sad that she would leave me behind. But she promised to take Samuel and I with her to her husband's estate, where we could also live as husband and wife."

"Her husband's estate, indeed," Mr. Darcy spat vehemently and resumed his pacing. "What happened next?"

"Well, sir," Mrs. Smith continued. "She said all we had to do was to deliver a letter to London to the home of her future husband. That is why Samuel travelled to London."

"Well," Mr. Darcy said bitterly. "I am sure you now understand that the letter your husband delivered was a blackmail note addressed to my fiancée, Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Miss Sandry is in possession of a very private letter from me to Miss Elizabeth. She is using the letter as leverage to blackmail me into marrying her instead. If I refuse, she has threatened to send the letter to London papers. The contents of the letter are of the most private nature and can cause my family great harm if the letter becomes public."

"That is horrible, sir," Mrs. Smith said with great feeling. "I swear, I did not know anything about this blackmail."

"I am inclined to believe you, Mrs. Smith," Mr. Darcy said. "Nevertheless, unless this letter is found and returned to me, we are all facing a great and dangerous scandal. I know that Mr. Smith and yourself would also wish to avoid any scandal that may make your location known to your relatives."

"Yes, sir," Mrs. Smith gulped nervously. "I understand."

"Fortunately, you are in the perfect position to help us," Mr. Darcy said.

"I will do anything you tell me to, sir," Mrs. Smith promised with determination.

"Do you know where Miss Sandry is keeping the letter?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"I am not sure, sir," Mrs. Smith shook her head.

"Has your mistress a jewelry box?" Mr. Darcy asked. "Or any other box in which she keeps precious items or important documents?"

"She does, sir," Mrs. Smith replied excitedly. "She has a box, which she keeps in her dressing room."

"You have to look inside the box, Mrs. Smith," Mr. Darcy instructed. "If the letter is inside, take it and bring it to me."

"But the box is always locked, sir," Mrs. Smith argued. "Miss Sandry wears the key in a long chain around her neck. She is never without it."

"Then perhaps you should bring the box," Col. Fitzwilliam suggested. "I am sure we can pry it open."

"On no, sir," Mary insisted. "The box is not small. I'm afraid Miss Sandry will notice its absence as soon as she enters her dressing room."

"That is too risky," Mr. Darcy said. "She will know Miss Smith is involved."

"I will not allow Grace to do anything that may put her in danger," Mr. Smith interrupted.

"I would not expect you to, Mr. Smith," Mr. Darcy assured the young man. "I would not put anyone in unnecessary jeopardy."

"Darcy, why are you showing hesitation?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked. "Why can we not simply go to Sandry Hall and search the young woman's rooms?"

"I have many reasons," Mr. Darcy replied. "I do not know if Robert is involved in his sister's scheme or not. I cannot simply enter that house and search their rooms. If Robert is involved, he may be the one in possession of the letter. If he is not involved, and Miss Sandry is acting alone, there is no guarantee that she is keeping the letter in the box Mrs. Smith is speaking of. I do not want Miss Sandry to know of Mr. and Mrs. Smith's cooperation with us unless it becomes absolutely necessary. Miss Sandry has proven to be unstable. We do not know what she may do if she feels outdone."

Col. Fitzwilliam pondered on Mr. Darcy's words quietly for a few minutes.

"What do you suggest we should do?" he finally asked his cousin.

"You are our only hope, Mrs. Smith," Mr. Darcy addressed the young woman. "You must return to Sandry Hall and report to Miss Sandry that your husband has returned and has completed his assigned task in London. You must not mention seeing any of us. My cousin and I are riding to Sandry Hall as well. I will try to keep the Captain and his sister occupied to give you the opportunity to search for the letter without fear of interruption. Try to find a way to get that key and open her box. If the letter is there, present it, at the earliest opportunity, to the Colonel or to myself. Once you have handed the letter to us, leave Sandry Hall and meet your husband here. Mr. Barnaby will be staying with Mr. Smith. As soon as you arrive, he will conduct both of you to Durham Place. You will stay there until this affair is concluded."

"And if Robert Sandry is indeed involved and in possession of the letter?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked. "I hope you have instructed Lord Paisley to arrange for two passages to the Colonies, Darcy. I'm afraid you may need to send the brother along with the sister."

"I pray you are wrong about Robert," Mr. Darcy said gravely. "But if he proves to be involved in his sister's latest scheme, he will not be so lucky as to leave England with his sister. I will deal with him in an entirely different manner."

**Judging from the scenery** and the number of hours they had travelled, Elizabeth knew that they were in the outskirts of Rosings Park. She turned her gaze to the occupants of the carriage. Hanna, who was only too excited to accompany Elizabeth on yet another adventure, as she herself had expressed excitedly when they left London, had soon fallen into a deep sleep. Mr. Rogers had been quiet the entire journey and except when he answered Elizabeth's inquiries regarding their whereabouts, he had not initiated any conversation. But Elizabeth was not one to be easily dissuaded by the quiet gentleman. She smiled as she reflected that Mr. Darcy's valet resembled his master in his conversational skills. The thought of Mr. Darcy brought about a new wave of emotions, as Elizabeth considered the gentleman's reaction upon seeing her in Kent. She had no doubt that he was going to be seriously displeased with her. She would be a simpleton indeed not to be intimidated by his anger. However, when she had decided to travel to Kent, she had done so with one thought and one thought alone, which was to protect Mr. Darcy in any way she could. She knew he would be furious with her, but as she had told Georgiana, she was willing to face his wrath if it meant that he was safe.

"Shall we reach Rosings soon, Mr. Rogers?" Elizabeth asked, attempting to distract herself as well as the gentleman.

"We are but a few miles away, ma'am," Mr. Rogers replied and was once again quiet.

"Did Mr. Darcy give you any instruction as to what you are supposed to tell her ladyship once you arrive?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mr. Darcy has written a short note for her ladyship," Mr. Rogers explained.

"Did he tell you when you were to expect him at Rosings?" Elizabeth asked again.

"No, Miss," Mr. Rogers replied. "Although I fear we should expect him to arrive by this evening."

"You fear, Mr. Rogers?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow. "That is indeed an odd choice of words."

"I should think fear is an apt word, under the circumstances," Mr. Rogers said bitterly.

"Why ever would you fear Mr. Darcy's arrival, Mr. Rogers?" Elizabeth asked, knowing full well the source of the man's fear.

"I believe you know very well, Miss," Mr. Rogers replied. "Once Mr. Darcy becomes aware of your being in Kent, as well as of my involvement in bringing you, we should all be afraid of his reaction."

"I am sure you are exaggerating, Mr. Rogers," Elizabeth said with a smile. "I admit that Mr. Darcy may become upset to see me there, but …"

"upset?" Mr. Rogers repeated unbelievingly. "He will be furious. I know that I will be dismissed directly, but only after he has unleashed his anger on me, which I admit I deserve."

"Now, Mr. Rogers," Elizabeth said with a reassuring smile. "I am sure you do not deserve to be dismissed. After all, you only did as I asked. I am confident that when the circumstances are explained to him, Mr. Darcy will understand and may even thank you for your protection of me during this journey."

Mr. Rogers stared at Elizabeth's confident face with a look of utter disbelief.

"I promise you, Mr. Rogers," Elizabeth continued, her eyes shining with mischief. "If Mr. Darcy should dismiss you, I will ensure that you leave Pemberley with letters of recommendation."

Mr. Rogers' mouth gaped open at her words, but upon perceiving Elizabeth's laughing eyes, he understood that she was teasing him. He could not help a small smile gracing his otherwise severe demeanor.

"If you do not mind me asking, Miss," Mr. Rogers asked after a few minutes. "What do you intend to accomplish here at Rosings? I know it is not my place to say so, but you are clearly not in Lady Catherine's favor."

"I am aware, Mr. Rogers," Elizabeth said with a sobered mien. "I know Lady Catherine does not like me, but she does love her niece and nephew. I am hoping to convince her to overlook her dislike of me in order to support Mr. Darcy."

"I wish you success," Mr. Rogers said with a genuine smile. "But what will you do if she does not acknowledge or support you?"

"I confess I do not know," Elizabeth shrugged. "But I shall think of something if the need arises."

"If her Ladyship denies your plea," Mr. Rogers said. "I believe you should return to London. I will have the carriage made available for you to return if and when you may need it."

"Thank you, Mr. Rogers," Elizabeth said grateful for his assistance. "But I will not leave Kent without Mr. Darcy."

The finality of her words left no room for Mr. Rogers to argue, and before long their carriage arrived at Rosings. Mr. Rogers went inside the house ahead of the ladies to deliver Mr. Darcy's note to his aunt, and to announce Elizabeth's arrival. Elizabeth woke Hanna, and together, they dismounted the carriage and walked toward the manor. Elizabeth could not help smiling at the irony of returning, of her own will, to a house she had left less than a fortnight ago with no desire to return.

Upon their entrance, Mr. Johnson, recognizing Elizabeth immediately, and not wanting to disrespect Mr. Darcy's fiancée in any shape or form, ushered Elizabeth and Hanna to a parlor.

"You must be tired, Miss Bennet," Mr. Johnson observed. "Please make yourself comfortable. I will inform her ladyship of your arrival. In the meantime, I will have some tea and refreshment sent down for you."

"That is very kind of you," Elizabeth smiled. "But it is imperative that I speak to Lady Catherine as soon as may be. Mr. Darcy's valet, Mr. Rogers, has already gone to her ladyship to deliver a letter from his master. He must have informed her of my presence by now."

"I understand, Miss," Mr. Johnson bowed. "I will go to Lady Catherine and bring word of her decision directly."

True to his word, Mr. Johnson returned to the parlor within minutes.

"Her ladyship will see you, Miss Bennet," Mr. Johnson said with an apprehensive face. "Please allow me to show you to the drawing room."

Advising Hanna to await her return in the parlor, Elizabeth followed Mr. Johnson toward the drawing room with no little trepidation. It was not seeing the great lady again that caused Elizabeth discomfort. Rather, it was the distinct possibility of Lady Catherine's refusal to help that concerned her greatly.

Nevertheless, Elizabeth reminded herself that she was there for a very important reason, and that she would not be intimidated or dismayed by anyone. She squared he shoulders, drew in a deep breath and holding her head high, entered the drawing room.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Ma'am," Mr. Johnson announced.

Lady Catherine was seated in her usual throne-like chair, holding a piece of paper in her hand. Upon hearing Mr. Johnson's words, she looked up and much to Elizabeth's surprise, smiled broadly. Upon closer inspection, however, Elizabeth realized that Lady Catherine's smile was rather more like a smirk. Elizabeth dropped into a deep curtsey.

"Leave us," Lady Catherine dismissed the butler and the footman who was standing just inside the drawing room doors. Mr. Johnson bowed to her ladyship, and to Elizabeth's amusement, sent Elizabeth a sympathetic smile before he left the room and closed the doors.

Elizabeth could feel the weight of Lady Catherine's gaze upon herself. She was cognizant that time was of great essence. However, propriety dictated that she waited for her ladyship to speak first. But that did not mean that she would give her the satisfaction of controlling their situation. Intent on provoking Lady Catherine to speak, Elizabeth lifted her head and returned her ladyship's gaze with as much confidence as she could muster. Lady Catherine did not disappoint.

"I am in no way ignorant of your reasons for coming here, Miss Elizabeth," Lady Catherine said.

"I must congratulate your ladyship for being a great mind reader," Elizabeth responded with a smile. "As I have not yet told anyone of my reasons for coming here. At least, no one who would have had the opportunity to tell you of my intent."

"One does not need to be a mind reader to know why you are hear," Lady Catherine said. "I have just read my nephew's letter, which has left me in no doubt of how things lie."

"Then perhaps you would be so kind as to enlighten me as well," Elizabeth said. "For I fail to understand what you speak of."

"By all means," Lady Catherine shrugged, clearly enjoying the advantage. "You may read his note. Although, I am sure you can well imagine its contents."

Lady Catherine held out the paper she was holding toward Elizabeth, who took it wordlessly. Elizabeth recognized Mr. Darcy's neat, masculine hand immediately. She had seen it before on the cover of the letter he had written to her. Her heart ached with longing for the gentleman. She read the short missive quickly.

Lady Catherine,

I am travelling to Kent to rectify a situation, for which I am solely responsible. I must trespass on your hospitality for no longer than a few days. I will explain more upon my arrival.

F. Darcy

Elizabeth could not help noticing the brevity and the formal tone of the letter. Although, the brevity of the letter could be explained by Mr. Darcy's haste in leaving London, the tone spoke volumes regarding the said gentleman's closeness, or lack thereof, with his aunt.

"As you can see, Miss Elizabeth," Lady Catherine spoke, demanding Elizabeth's attention. "His letter makes everything quite clear."

"I am sorry to disagree with you, ma'am," Elizabeth replied. "Mr. Darcy's letter could not be more vague."

"I understood my nephew's sentiments and meaning as soon as I read the letter," Lady Catherine insisted.

"What is it that your ladyship believes to have read in your nephew's letter?" Elizabeth asked with no little curiosity.

"It is abundantly clear that Darcy has recognized his mistake in choosing you," Lady Catherine sneered. "I knew, of course, that in time he would come to regret his decision. I am glad to see that has happened sooner rather than later, and that he is now able to see the error in his judgment. He must have realized how unsuitable you are for the role of Mrs. Darcy. That is why he is returning to Kent. He is coming to apologize and to beg for Anne's hand in marriage."

Elizabeth gaped at Lady Catherine's words. Under any other circumstances, she would have laughed at her ladyship's delusional declarations. But Elizabeth was painfully aware that she was on very dangerous grounds with the lady and could not afford to offend her further.

"If that is what your ladyship has concluded from Mr. Darcy's short letter, why do you suppose I would come to Rosings?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly.

"To interfere with his plans, of course," Lady Catherine shrugged. "To use your charms to distract him from his family obligations again. But it will not work. My nephew, once set on a decision, will not be dissuaded easily."

"I could not agree more with your last statement, Lady Catherine," Elizabeth smiled. "Mr. Darcy is the most decisive man I have ever known."

"Then you should know that your efforts here will be quite futile," Lady Catherine said.

"Lady Catherine," Elizabeth said as she took in a deep breath. "I am truly sorry if what I am about to say causes you disappointment and pain. Your nephew's visit to Kent has nothing to do with Miss deBourgh. He has not changed his mind about marrying me."

"If my nephew was still intent upon marrying you, why would he allow you to come here knowing full well that I would not receive you with favor?"

"Fitzwilliam is not aware of my coming to Kent," Elizabeth said.

Lady Catherine shook visibly upon hearing Elizabeth's informal address of Mr. Darcy.

"How dare you use my nephew's Christian name?" Lady Catherine snapped.

"That is how he wishes to be addressed by his future wife," Elizabeth returned calmly, not at all intimidated by Lady Catherine's outrage.

"You are in denial, Miss Elizabeth," Lady Catherine dismissed, but her voice was not as confident as before.

"I am not, ma'am," Elizabeth said softly. "In fact, today's papers contain the announcements for our engagement."

Lady Catherine's eyes darted towards Elizabeth with something akin to defeat and pain.

"Have you come here to gloat, then?" Lady Catherine asked after a long pause.

"I would never do so," Elizabeth assured her. "Such behavior is not befitting either of us."

Lady Catherine had the decency to blush, as she recognized that she would certainly have gloated had the situation been reversed.

"I will not endorse the match, if that is what you have come for," Lady Catherine said petulantly.

"That is not my concern at the moment, ma'am," Elizabeth replied.

"What is your concern, then?" Lady Catherine asked. "And why should I care?"

"Because, Lady Catherine," Elizabeth replied. "Despite our differences and disagreements, I believe we have one thing in common."

"And what may that be?" Lady Catherine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We are both willing to do whatever necessary to keep those we love safe from those who may wish them harm," Elizabeth said.

Lady Catherine's heavy gaze held Elizabeth's intelligent ones for a long time as she contemplated Elizabeth's cryptic words.

"Are you implying that my nephew is in some kind of danger?" Lady Catherine asked with a lowered voice.

"Both your nephew and your niece, ma'am," Elizabeth responded.

"Is this in any way related to what happened at Sandry Hall?" Lady Catherine asked.

"It is," Elizabeth replied, impressed by the great lady's astuteness.

"Sit down, Miss Elizabeth," Lady Catherine demanded. "Tell me all there is to know."

Releasing the breath she was holding, Elizabeth sat close to Lady Catherine and shared the entire affair with her ladyship, hoping that she was not mistaken in her judgment of the great lady's character.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello all**

**Here's ch.44. I wanted to write more and then post this chapter, but many of you asked for a quick update. so here you are :P**

**Some new readers who have just begun reading this story have sent me such lovely and flattering messages. Thank you for your lovely comments and thank you for reading this story. **

**Love,**

**P.**

Chapter 44

"I do not mind telling you, Richard," Mr. Darcy addressed his cousin as they dismounted their carriage in front of Sandry Hall's main entrance. "I do not think there is any place in all of England I detest more than I do this house."

"I can hardly blame you, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said sympathetically. "But you must take solace in that this is hopefully the last time you will have to see this house and its residents."

Mr. Darcy released a deep sigh.

"I just want to take care of this affair speedily and return to London," Mr. Darcy said as he envisioned Elizabeth's loving face welcoming him back.

"It will not be long, cousin," Col. Fitzwilliam smiled at his cousin reassuringly.

"Mr. Darcy and Col. Fitzwilliam to see Captain Sandry," Mr. Darcy told the footman who opened the door for them.

"This way, sir," the footman bowed and ushered the gentlemen toward the parlor. Mr. Darcy looked grim as he walked through the main hall where he had been shot only a fortnight ago.

"If you'll wait here," the footman announced as they reached the parlor. "I will see if my master is at home to receive you."

The footman was gone before either gentleman could respond to his words. Mr. Darcy was reminded of the first time he had entered the same parlor with Elizabeth. She was so pleased to have arrived at Sandry Hall safely. She was looking forward to travelling to Rosings using Admiral Sandry's carriage. She seemed relieved to finally be rid of Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy, on the other hand, had been desolate as he knew that once they arrived at Rosings, Elizabeth would no longer have to be in his company and he would never see her again. Little did he know that they were not to leave Sandry Hall as they had planned. Little did he know that they were headed for more danger than either of them had dreamed of. But despite the dangerous situation they found themselves in, Mr. Darcy cherished every minute he spent in her company. She had gotten to know his true character, and had come to love him dearly. She had welcomed and reciprocated his attentions in the most passionate ways. And now, she was going to be his wife. She was going to be his.

"Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam called, jolting Mr. Darcy out of his pleasant reverie. "I say, Darcy, what are you smiling about?"

"Nothing important, Richard," Mr. Darcy lied, clearing his throat embarrassedly. "I was remembering something humorous my steward said to me once."

"Right," Col. Fitzwilliam smirked. "And my father does not drink illegally imported port."

Mr. Darcy shrugged, not offering any reply to his cousin's teasing.

"Honestly, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam continued. "What moonshine! You are the worst liar I have ever known in the course of my life. You looked like a lovesick puppy just now."

Despite his annoyance at being found out, Mr. Darcy chuckled at his cousin's words.

"Having pleasant daydreams about a certain young lady, were you?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked, emboldened by his cousin's good humor. "I would like a glimpse of what brings such contented smile to my cousin's usually brooding face."

"You never shall," Mr. Darcy said, half jesting, half warning.

"Alas!" Col. Fitzwilliam exclaimed and laughed softly.

The footman entered the parlor, putting an end to the gentlemen's good humor. Mr. Darcy's visage turned grave and Col. Fitzwilliam stood in his most intimidating military stance.

"Captain Sandry is not home at the moment, sir" the footman informed Mr. Darcy. "But Miss Sandry will receive you in the drawing room."

Col. Fitzwilliam exchanged a meaningful glance with his cousin and followed him out of the parlor and toward the drawing room.

"How convenient for the good Captain to be away when you confront his sister," Col. Fitzwilliam whispered sardonically.

Mr. Darcy nodded wordlessly and entered the drawing room.

"Oh, how lovely," Miss Sandry exclaimed as she stood to greet them. "Welcome back to Sandry Hall, Mr. Darcy."

Miss Sandry curtseyed prettily and smiled her most brilliant smile at Mr. Darcy. It took all of Mr. Darcy's self control and good manners to bow to the woman whose existence had been nothing but pain for him and Elizabeth.

"This is my cousin, Col. Fitzwilliam," Mr. Darcy introduced.

Col. Fitzwilliam bowed wordlessly. Miss Sandry curtseyed to the Colonel and appraised the military man carefully.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you so soon, Mr. Darcy!" Miss Sandry said reverting her attention to the taller gentleman again.

"I do not know why you should be surprised at seeing me, Miss Sandry," Mr. Darcy said. "when you yourself demanded it of me in no uncertain terms."

"Demand is such a strong word, Mr. Darcy," Miss Sandry flirted. "I know you are used to giving demands all the time, and I confess I find it rather attractive in a man of your … er… stature. I, however, do not give demands. I simply make helpful suggestions."

"Suggestions?" Mr. Darcy spat.

"Indeed," Miss Sandry responded with a smile. "I merely make suggestions to make things better and safer for everyone."

"So your letter to Miss Bennet was a suggestion to make things better?" Mr. Darcy asked sarcastically.

"Of course," Miss Sandry smiled again. "If you all do as I suggest in my letter, things would be so much better for everyone."

"How so?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"Well," Miss Sandry seated herself on the sofa and held her chin up proudly. "Think about it Colonel. When I become Mrs. Darcy, I will protect all the family secrets, including Miss Darcy's scandalous affair."

Mr. Darcy's jaw clenched at Miss Sandry's words and his face paled with anger. Col. Fitzwilliam intervened before his cousin could express his displeasure.

"And Darcy?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked Miss Sandry.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy will have a wife who shall bring him every joy and pleasure imaginable to man," Miss Sandry almost purred.

If possible, Mr. Darcy's mien became even frostier.

"I am certain I shall bear the next heir to Pemberley." Miss Sandry continued smugly, apparently oblivious to the gentleman's fury. "My mother gave birth to three sons, after all."

"How fortunate," Col. Fitzwilliam said sarcastically. "And what about Miss Bennet?"

"What about Miss Bennet?" Miss Sandry asked, her face showing anger and discomfort for the first time since their entrance.

"Well," Col. Fitzwilliam smiled, knowing that he had found a sure way to unsettle the young woman. "You certainly know that Darcy has an understanding with Miss Bennet, or you would not have sent her letter to his house. You must know that Darcy's feelings are engaged, as are Miss Bennet's."

"That is irrelevant," Miss Sandry dismissed, nervously playing with her dress.

"Irrelevant?" Mr. Darcy spat, his eyes hard and his jaw clenching with fury.

Miss Sandry looked up at the angry gentleman, and for a brief moment, Col. Fitzwilliam could see signs of fear in her beautiful eyes.

"In such cases as these," Miss Sandry finally replied. "feelings are quite irrelevant. You are a man of sense, Mr. Darcy. Surely, you understand that I am the woman for you. Miss Bennet would never suit as Mrs. Darcy."

"I could not agree more with that statement," Came the familiar, but entirely unexpected, voice of Lady Catherine.

Both gentlemen turned to behold their aunt entering the drawing room, closely followed by a frazzled footman, who rushed forward and bowed.

"Lady Catherine de Bourgh," the footman announced, panting and flushing.

Evidently, the great lady had shown no intention of waiting to be announced and properly received. It was not quite clear which of the gentlemen was more surprised at seeing their aunt. But where Col. Fitzwilliam seemed completely speechless, Mr. Darcy addressed his aunt without delay.

"Lady Catherine," he said with no attempt to hide his displeasure upon seeing her. "May I enquire your reason for coming to Sandry Hall?"

"Surely, you must know my reasons, Darcy," Lady Catherine said. "Did you believe me ignorant of what has been happening in this house?"

"I do not understand your meaning, ma'am," Mr. Darcy said. "I am afraid you will have to explain yourself."

"I do not explain myself to anyone, Darcy," Lady Catherine said haughtily. "It will do you good to remember who you are speaking to."

"Dear aunt," Col. Fitzwilliam interfered, noting Mr. Darcy's steely glare. "We are, as always happy to see you, of course. However, we fail to see the reason for the pleasure of your company."

"I have just received news of most important nature," Lady Catherine said. "I understand that you are contemplating marriage to Miss Isabel Sandry."

Upon mention of her name, Miss Sandry who had been watching the interaction amongst Lady Catherine and her nephews with keen interest, stood from her seat and stepped forward.

"Good morning, your ladyship," Miss Sandry said in her sweetest voice and curtseyed. "It is a pleasure to welcome you to my home."

"So you are Miss Sandry," Lady Catherine acknowledged Miss Sandry as she scrutinized the young woman with her heavy gaze. "Well, I must say, Darcy, she is much prettier than Miss Elizabeth."

"Lady Catherine," Mr. Darcy said with a warning tone. "I ask again. Why are you here?"

"Why, to endorse this union, of course," Lady Catherine said in a matter of fact way.

"And whence have you received such news?" Mr. Darcy asked with confusion.

"That is hardly important, Darcy," Lady Catherine dismissed. "What is truly important is that you have my full support in this regard."

"Forgive me, aunt," Col. Fitzwilliam interrupted. "But have you not always been against Darcy marrying anyone but your own daughter? Why this sudden change of opinion?"

"I am still of the opinion that Darcy should have married his cousin," Lady Catherine shrugged. "However, I understand that Miss Sandry is in possession of certain information that should be kept secret for the sake of the Darcy name. I am , therefore, in full support of this marriage. It has to be, and there is not much to be said about it."

"I am very glad you approve of me, your ladyship," Miss Sandry stated with a smile.

"I do not particularly approve of you, young lady," Lady Catherine responded. "You are after all the daughter of that detestable man, and you are responsible for my nephew's injury. However, you are still a better alternative to that Bennet girl. You are pretty and I am sure will know how to conduct yourself as the future Mrs. Darcy."

"Of course, your ladyship," Miss Sandry curtseyed again. "I will not disappoint you."

"Lady Catherine," Mr. Darcy snapped. "Before you or Miss Sandry plan this fictitious wedding, allow me to disillusion you and make one thing very clear. There is only one lady who will bear the name of Mrs. Darcy, and she is not here at the moment."

"Do not be foolish, Darcy," Lady Catherine snarled. "You do not really mean to marry that chit."

"I believe I had made myself quite clear about Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy warned.

"So you did," Lady Catherine shrugged. "You asked me not to voice my rightful opinion about her, and left me no choice but to comply. But this is a different matter altogether, Darcy. And you are entirely to blame for it. If you had not written that scandalous letter to her, you would not be in this mess now. You cannot marry Miss Elizabeth anymore, and you know it. You have an obligation to your family to do what you can to keep that letter from becoming public gossip."

"This is not your affair, Lady Catherine," Mr. Darcy returned. "Kindly leave and allow me to handle this matter in my own way."

"I will not do no such thing, Darcy," Lady Catherine refused. "This is no longer just about you. This is a family matter and as your closest relative, it is my obligation to ensure you make the right decision."

"Tell me how you have come by your information regarding the letter," Mr. Darcy said changing the conversation.

"Your valet arrived at Rosings Park no longer than an hour ago," Lady Catherine shrugged. "He was persuaded to tell me everything."

"My valet?" Mr. Darcy asked with no little confusion. "But…"

"Do not waste time, Darcy," Lady Catherine interrupted. "I am quite tired. You must obtain a special license and marry Miss Sandry as soon as maybe."

"I will do no such thing," Mr. Darcy said. "I have not even seen the letter Miss Sandry claims to possess."

"Surely, she will show us the letter," Lady Catherine said, turning her gaze toward Miss Sandry.

"Oh, well, …" Miss Sandry stuttered. "I do not think I should …"

"Come now, Miss Sandry," Lady Catherine said haughtily. "If you desire my support, you aught to show good faith. You have to present us with the letter."

"You must understand, Lady Catherine," Miss Sandry said. "That letter is my only leverage. If I hand it over, Mr. Darcy can refuse to marry me. Your ladyship should accord me with more sense than that."

"Do not be smart with me, Miss Sandry," Lady Catherine. "You do not have to hand over the entire letter. You can show a part of the letter, and keep the rest, until after the marriage takes place. Surely, that is enough leverage."

"There will be no marriage, Lady Catherine," Mr. Darcy announced. "I suggest you two stop making decisions in that regard."

"You are too upset to think rationally, nephew," Lady Catherine responded. "I suggest you think carefully before you make a hasty decision."

"Miss Sandry," Mr. Darcy addressed the younger woman. "Where is your brother?"

"I am not quite sure, Mr. Darcy," Miss Sandry smiled. "But I am sure he must return soon and he will be vastly happy to receive you."

"I shall wait until his return, then," Mr. Darcy said as he walked toward the window.

"Will you do as I ask, Darcy?" Lady Catherine asked. "Will you do what you must for the sake of your good name?"

"I am only inclined to do what brings me and those dear to me happiness, Lady Catherine," Mr. Darcy retuned petulantly.

"I am too tired to argue with you at the moment," Lady Catherine said dejectedly. "But I shall not rest until I see you do what is right."

"Forgive me for not seeing to your comfort sooner, Lady Catherine," Miss Sandry said hurriedly. "Allow me to have a room prepared for you. You must rest while the gentlemen speak to my brother."

"I can certainly benefit from some rest," Lady Catherine said, much to the shock of his nephews.

They knew very well that under ordinary circumstances, Lady Catherine would never condescend to come to Sandry Hall, let alone stay in one of its rooms as a guest.

"I will send a maid to your room to see to your needs, ma'am," Miss Sandry said as she rang the bell for the housekeeper.

"That will not be necessary," Lady Catherine waved her hand. "I always travel with my own personal maid. She is awaiting me in the carriage."

"Very well, ma'am," Miss Sandry said pleasantly. "My housekeeper will show you to your room. Your maid will join you there. If you will excuse me, I will go and speak to my staff about dinner. I am so pleased to have the honor of yours and your nephews' company for dinner."

"Lady Catherine," Mr. Darcy said. "It is ill advised for you to stay for dinner. Richard and I are certainly not staying."

"Do not be ridiculous, Darcy," Lady Catherine dismissed. "If you are to be connected with this family, we should do what we can to be civil. Surely, my staying for dinner shows that I favor Miss Sandry and endorse this marriage."

"I am honored, Lady Catherine," Miss Sandry smiled with pleasure.

The housekeeper arrived and curtseyed.

"Oh, here you are," Miss Sandry smiled at the housekeeper who had just entered the drawing room and curtseyed to its occupants. "Please show Lady Catherine to the yellow room. She will be resting there until dinner."

"But the yellow room is in the family wing, Miss," the housekeeper said hesitantly.

"Precisely," Miss Sandry said and smiled meaningfully at Mr. Darcy, who looked away in disgust.

The housekeeper's gaze followed those of Miss Sandry's and immediately recognized Mr. Darcy as the gentleman bleeding on the floors of the main hall only a fortnight ago. Her eyes grew wide as she gaped at the gentleman.

"Sir!" she said, but remembering herself, she curtseyed and turned her attention to the older woman. "If you would follow me, ma'am, the yellow room is always kept warm and clean. It does not need to be readied."

Lady Catherine nodded to Miss Sandry, sent a meaningful glare toward her nephews and followed the housekeeper out of the drawing room.

"I will have a tray of refreshments sent for you gentlemen," Miss Sandry curtseyed to Mr. Darcy and his cousin. "I am sure that my brother should arrive very soon. I look forward to seeing you at dinner, Mr. Darcy, and of course, Col. Fitzwilliam."

Without a backward glance, Miss Sandry sauntered out of the drawing room.

"Well!" Col. Fitzwilliam exclaimed when they were alone. "I do not know about you, Darcy, but I am fairly certain that our aunt has finally lost what little sense she had left."

Mr. Darcy stared at his cousin with a scowl.

"Come now, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said, misunderstanding his cousin's expression. "Do not be angry with me. I do not mean her any disrespect, but you will have to agree that Lady Catherine's arrival at Sandry Hall makes no sense whatsoever."

"It does not," Mr. Darcy agreed. "And yet, here she is."

"I mean," Col. Fitzwilliam continued. "Who could have ever imagined the great Lady Catherine de Bourgh would condescend to visit Sandry Hall."

"Who indeed!" whispered Mr. Darcy.

"And to endorse a marriage between you and Miss Sandry, too," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "That goes against the grain."

Mr. Darcy did not respond, as he was lost in contemplation.

"I understand that she means to protect the family name," Col. Fitzwilliam continued. "But why show up here? Why make such a scene?"

Mr. Darcy continued to stare out the window.

"For God's sake, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said restlessly. "Why are you not responding to my questions?"

"Perhaps, it is because you are not asking the right question, Richard," Mr. Darcy finally replied as he faced his cousin.

"What is the right question, then?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"Well," Mr. Darcy said. "I for one would like to know how our aunt came to know so much about this affair."

"Were you not paying attention, Darcy?" Col. Fitzwilliam shook his head. "She made your valet confess it all."

"Rogers could not have told her," Mr. Darcy said.

"I know he is very loyal to you, Darcy, but our aunt is a formidable lady," Col. Fitzwilliam reasoned. "Not many men can stand up to her."

"It is not a question of loyalty," Mr. Darcy shook his head. "Rogers does not know the particulars. He knows that I have come to Kent to deal with the Sandry siblings. He knows about Miss Sandry's letter, but he is unaware of its contents. He is completely ignorant about my letter to Elizabeth as well as Miss Sandry's blackmail. All he knows is that this is a very sensitive and potentially dangerous situation. However, he is unaware of the particulars."

"Then how?" Col. Fitzwilliam began, but was interrupted by his cousin.

"Precisely," Mr. Darcy said as he began to pace. "How has Lady Catherine become aware?"

"Could Paisley or Farley have gone to Rosings?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"Absolutely not," Mr. Darcy said.

"Georgiana," Col. Fitzwilliam suggested. "Could she have sent an express to Rosings?"

"No!" Mr. Darcy dismissed immediately. "Georgiana does not know any of the particulars."

"I would suspect Lizzy," Col. Fitzwilliam said with a smile. "But I know that nothing would ever prevail her to contact our aunt."

Mr. Darcy's head snapped toward his cousin, and his eyes narrowed as a very unpleasant thought crossed his mind.

"She would not," Mr. Darcy whispered, as if trying to convince himself of his own statement.

"That is just what I said, cousin," Col. Fitzwilliam assured him. "I said that she would not."

"Unless … ," Mr. Darcy said and trailed off.

"Unless?" Col. Fitzwilliam probed.

"Oh, my God!" Mr. Darcy exclaimed, his face losing all color.

"What?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked in confusion. "What is it?"

Ignoring his cousin, Mr. Darcy ran out of the drawing room. Col. Fitzwilliam followed his cousin wordlessly, understanding that whatever was upsetting the gentleman was in some way related to Elizabeth.

"You there," Mr. Darcy addressed the footman in the great hall. "Has Lady Catherine's maid been sent to her ladyship?"

"Yes, sir," the footman said, standing straight and facing the tall gentleman. "I fetched her from the carriage myself. She has gone up to her ladyship."

"And where is Lady Catherine room?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Sir?" the footman asked, not quite understanding why a respectable gentleman would ask directions to a lady's bedchamber.

"Lady Catherine is my aunt," Mr. Darcy explained impatiently. "I need to talk to her immediately. I know she has been given the yellow room. I need to know how to go to the yellow room."

"Yes, sir," the footman nodded. "The yellow room is located in the family wing. It is the third room on the right side of the staircases."

Mr. Darcy ran up the stairs, closely followed by his cousin.

"Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam addressed his cousin. "What is going on here? Why are you going to Lady Catherine's room?"

"I pray I am wrong, Richard," Mr. Darcy said as he turned right at the top of the stairs. "But if I am not, I am going to punish her, so help me God."

"You are going to punish Lady Catherine?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked as they reached the third door. "Have you lost your mind?"

Mr. Darcy came to a stop before the door and turned to face his cousin.

"I am not speaking of our aunt, Richard," Mr. Darcy said cryptically.

Before Col. Fitzwilliam could respond to Mr. Darcy's confusing words, Mr. Darcy opened the door to his aunt's room without knocking and entered before waiting to be received. Lady Catherine was seated on a chair by the fireplace and her maid was standing by the window, her back turned toward the door. However, as Mr. Darcy walked inside accompanied by his cousin, both ladies turned toward the door and faced the gentlemen.

"Darcy," Lady Catherine exclaimed as she stood hastily. "What is the meaning of this? What are you doing here?"

But Mr. Darcy did not respond to his aunt. His eyes were focused on the maid who was standing by the window. She was dressed in an old-fashioned black dress, her hair was pulled into a simple bun and was covered by the most unattractive cap Darcy had ever beheld. Her eyes were hidden behind a thick set of spectacles. But Mr. Darcy knew that face anywhere. He could recognize her light pleasing form, no matter how hard she had tried to hide it in clothes that were at least two sizes two big for her. And no spectacles could ever hide the eyes that were presently staring at him with shock and apprehension. She stood there, unsure of what to say or do, unsure of his feelings and reactions, unsure whether she should run and hide, or laugh with hope that he would see the humor in the situation. Hoping for the latter, she smiled at the furious-looking man standing by the door.

"Hello, Fitzwilliam," She said, trying in vain to sound confident.


	45. Chapter 45

**Hi guys,**

**Just a short chapter, but I had to update soon to thank you for your amazing reviews. I believe that was a record! I am as always grateful for your attention, love and support.**

**Enjoy and keep the reviews coming :P**

**P.**

Chapter 45

Elizabeth removed her glasses and stared at Mr. Darcy's stony face.

"Great God in Heaven!" Col. Fitzwilliam exclaimed. "Lizzy?"

"What is the meaning of this masquerade?" Mr. Darcy said before Elizabeth could respond to Col. Fitzwilliam. "Is this your idea of a joke?"

"Of course not," Elizabeth said with a small smile. "Although, I am sure if you were not so angry, you would appreciate the humor in it. I am dressed as your aunt's maid, after all."

"I definitely see the humor in it," Col. Fitzwilliam interjected. "Not to mention the irony."

Lady Catherine snorted in a manner quite unlike her usual self, making it impossible for Elizabeth to maintain a grave demeanor. She giggled softly, covering her mouth with both her hands, trying in vain to contain her laughter.

If Elizabeth and Col. Fitzwilliam had hoped to inspire levity in Mr. Darcy, they were sorely disappointed, as the said gentleman directed a threatening glare towards his cousin, effectively putting an end to the Colonel's mirth.

"Pray, cousin," Mr. Darcy said in a frigid tone. "Enlighten me. What is so humorous about my fiancée disregarding my wishes, leaving the safety of my house, travelling to Kent by God only knows what means and throwing herself in the midst of this damnable situation."

"Darcy," Lady Catherine reprimanded. "You will mind your words in the presence of ladies. Such behavior is highly inappropriate."

"Inappropriate?" Mr. Darcy snapped, making Elizabeth jump. "You consider my behavior inappropriate? What would you call yours, aunt?"

"I am only doing what is necessary to protect the family name," Lady Catherine replied haughtily. "Did you expect me to sit idly and allow that crazy Miss Sandry to take my sister's place at Pemberley?"

"Is there no end to your meddling?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Fitzwilliam, that is unkind," Elizabeth finally spoke. "Lady Catherine is here because I went to her and asked for her assistance. She could have refused me, but she did not. She overlooked her dislike of me because you are very important to her."

Mr. Darcy's eyes turned sharply toward Elizabeth's.

"I asked you to stay at Darcy House," Mr. Darcy said as he approached Elizabeth, his voice dangerously low.

"You _told_ me to stay at Darcy House, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth corrected, willing her body to stay still against her strong desire to either run to his arms or to run away in the opposite direction. "You never asked for my opinion and when I tried to offer it, you refused to listen. You would not bring me to Kent with you."

"Of course I would not," Mr. Darcy shrugged. "Did you really expect me to bring you back to this house and put your life in jeopardy?"

"But you were not even willing to listen to what I had in mind," Elizabeth argued. "I had a plan."

"Was _this _your plan?" Mr. Darcy spat, gesturing toward her and Lady Catherine. "To put yourself in danger? Not to mention endangering the life of an old woman."

"Darcy!" Lady Catherine interrupted. "I am neither old nor gullible. I came here with full knowledge of the danger I was putting myself in. So has Elizabeth."

"Whose idea was it to dress Elizabeth up in this ridiculous attire and to come to Sandry Hall under the pretense of endorsing my marriage to Miss Sandry?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"It was my idea," Elizabeth admitted. "I have a plan, which I believe will work."

"I think I should wait in the hallway," Col. Fitzwilliam interrupted. "I do not want to risk anyone eavesdropping on this conversation. I will be right outside."

Col. Fitzwilliam exited the room and closed the door softly behind him. Lady Catherine moved to the opposite corner of the room to allow them some privacy.

"Will you please listen to what I have to say, Fitzwilliam?" Elizabeth asked softly, moving toward him.

"Why should I?" Mr. Darcy asked bitterly. "You are determined to do as you wish, with no care for what I say or think about it."

"That is not true, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said as she reached out to touch his arm.

"You deliberately disobeyed my wishes," Mr. Darcy accused as he moved out of her reach.

"You stated your wishes without any care to hear mine," Elizabeth countered, her own ire rising at his petulant behavior.

"It is the duty of a wife to obey her husband?" Mr. Darcy hissed.

"I am not your wife, _yet_," Elizabeth snapped back, enraged and offended by his words. "Nor with such behavior as this will I be induced to take on such a taxing role."

Mr. Darcy took an involuntary step back, as if he was suddenly struck hard across the face. Elizabeth regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth. Once again, she had done what she had promised herself never to do again. Once again, she had allowed anger to cloud her judgment and her reactions. Mr. Darcy did not say anything, but Elizabeth saw his feelings plainly written in his eyes. He was suddenly vulnerable, as he had been on the night Elizabeth had refused his proposal.

"Forgive me," Mr. Darcy said, his voice barely above whisper. "I was clearly acting under the misapprehension that we had an understanding. I apologize for my presumptions, _Miss Elizabeth_."

Mr. Darcy bowed and before Elizabeth could react to his words, left the room, closing it firmly behind him.

His formal address of her was more hurtful to Elizabeth than his words. She knew that her Christian name had become more than a mere name with which Mr. Darcy called her. Elizabeth's name had become a term of endearment, a private and most passionate caress. Her name had become a verbal embrace. That was the reason why he did not want any other man to call her by that name. It was to be an exclusive pleasure for his lips alone. And now, he no longer desired that pleasure.

"What have I done?" Elizabeth said, as she sat on a chair, no longer able to stand.

"Serves him right," Lady Catherine's voice shook Elizabeth out of her misery. Suddenly, remembering her presence in the room, Elizabeth blushed at the scene the great lady had witnessed.

"Lady Catherine," Elizabeth said. "I apologize for what must have seemed a most inappropriate scene."

"It was inappropriate," Lady Catherine agreed. "But it was entertaining nonetheless."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide at the older woman's words.

"Entertaining?" She asked incredulously.

"I have never seen anyone, far less a woman, dare speak to my nephew in that way," Lady Catherine stated.

"It was very wrong of me to speak to him thus," Elizabeth admitted, blushing again with embarrassment. "It was not my intention to quarrel with him."

"It was inevitable," Lady Catherine shrugged and upon seeing Elizabeth's questioning eyes explained, "Darcy likes to control everything and everyone. And you are not the passive, docile woman who would smile and follow his lead. He seems to admire your independent spirit, but he is incapable of sharing the power and control he has come to enjoy for so long. Yes, I would say this quarrel was inevitable. And I predict so many more quarrels in your future."

"I do not know that there will be a future for us," Elizabeth said dejectedly. "After my despicable behavior just now, I do not expect him to want to have anything to do with me anymore."

"Nonsense," Lady Catherine waved her hand. "You may have injured his pride, which mind you, will do him a great deal of good, but Darcy is of stronger mettle than to walk away upon encountering the first challenge."

"What if this was not the first challenge?" Elizabeth asked embarrassedly. "I seem to have a talent for injuring Mr. Darcy."

"Do you do so with the intention of hurting him?" Lady Catherine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not," Elizabeth shook her head, trying very hard to stop her tears from falling. "I was just so upset. And he was so furious. He would not listen to what I had to say."

"Darcy has a temper," Lady Catherine agreed. "He was very young when his mother became ill, and her death was a heavy burden on the boy. He became a lonely, angry boy when my sister passed away. His father, though a magnificent man and landowner, was too lost in his own grief to reach out to Fitzwilliam. He grew up to be a reserved man. I concede, he does have an unforgiving temper, but I seldom see it directed at those he holds dear. However, I believe his temper just now was due to fear, not resentment."

Elizabeth looked at Lady Catherine with a mixture of awe and surprise. It was the first time she had heard the great Lady speak of her sister. More importantly, Lady Catherine had just shared private family information with Elizabeth.

"Thank you for sharing that with me," Elizabeth said, offering a shy smile to Lady Catherine, who seemed to have gotten lost in her own thoughts.

"I still do not approve of you, Miss Elizabeth," Lady Catherine said. "Your relations are, I am sure, an embarrassment and I believe you have a lot to learn. But I concede that Darcy needs a woman of strong character to be able to keep him challenged and grounded. Judging by what I witnessed here a few minutes ago, I can see that you have those qualities."

"I am not proud of how I handled things with him," Elizabeth admitted, ignoring her ladyship's comments about her relatives for the moment.

"Do you regret anything you said to him?" Lady Catherine asked with genuine curiosity.

"None but my last statement," Elizabeth replied. "I still believe that Fitzwilliam should have listened to what I had to say in London. I am still of the opinion that he enjoys full control of people around him. And I will not stand to be treated as such. But I should not have said what I did about not wanting to be his wife. It was both unkind and untrue."

"I would not be too concerned about that," Lady Catherine said with a small smile. "If he has any wits about him, and I dare say that he does, he would not allow a few words spoken in haste and anger cloud his judgment."

_"Who could have ever imagined that Lady Catherine and I would engage in such conversation? How did we manage to come so far?"_ Elizabeth wondered quietly.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Elizabeth stood with alarm.

"Who is it?" Lady Catherine asked.

"It is Richard, aunt," Col. Fitzwilliam's voice came from the other side. "May I come in?"

"Come in," Lady Catherine said and sat on the chair by the fireplace once again. Elizabeth walked to her position by the window.

Col. Fitzwilliam entered, followed by a young woman with large expressive eyes.

"This is Mrs. Smith," Col. Fitzwilliam introduced after he closed the bedroom door securely. "She is Mr. Smith's wife. She is also Miss Sandry's maid."

Mrs. Smith curtseyed and smiled.

"This is Lady Catherine and Miss Elizabeth Bennet," Col. Fitzwilliam continued.

Lady Catherine nodded her acknowledgement and Elizabeth smiled at the young woman.

"Are you Mr. Darcy's fiancée, Miss?" Mrs. Smith asked, confused by Elizabeth's odd attire.

"Yes, she is," Col. Fitzwilliam said, noting Elizabeth's unease.

He had seen Mr. Darcy's thunderous features when he had left Lady Catherine's bedchambers a few minutes earlier. He knew that his cousin and his fiery fiancée had had quite a quarrel and judging from Mr. Darcy's mood, Col. Fitzwilliam could imagine that his cousin had not gotten his way.

"Miss Elizabeth has come to Sandry Hall, dressed as Lady Catherine's maid to avoid being recognized," Col. Fitzwilliam explained to Mrs. Smith. "It seems she has a plan to find the letter we spoke of earlier."

Noting Elizabeth's confusion, Col. Fitzwilliam continued to explain, "Earlier this afternoon, before we arrived at Sandry Hall, Darcy and I met with Mr. and Mrs. Smith at a cottage in the woods. Mrs. Smith is aware of the situation. She knows which letter we are referring to and has promised to assist us in finding it tonight."

"I am grateful for your assistance Mrs. Smith," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Indeed, you can be of great help in finding the letter since you have access to Miss Sandry's room."

"I will do as you say, Miss," Mrs. Smith assured.

"We do not have much time," Col. Fitzwilliam reminded them. "Mrs. Smith came to warn us that Capt. Sandry has been in his study since our arrival. For reasons that are not quite clear, he has avoided meeting Darcy."

"Where is Mr. Darcy now?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly.

"He is downstairs," Col. Fitzwilliam replied cryptically. "Before going downstairs, Darcy told me that you have a plan. He asked me to do as you say."

Elizabeth felt a pang of guilt and had to take a deep breath to calm her emotions. Even after her hurtful words, Mr. Darcy had asked his cousin to hear her plan and to support her decision.

"What is your plan, Lizzy?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked, bringing Elizabeth out of her reverie.

"Well," Elizabeth began. "We need to find out where Miss Sandry is hiding the letter."

"There is a box in her dressing room, Miss," Mrs. Smith interrupted excitedly. "I told Mr. Darcy about the box. He wants me to look inside the box. But Miss Sandry carries the key in a chain around her neck all the time."

"I do not believe you will find the letter in that box," Elizabeth said, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"Because it is the most obvious place," Elizabeth shrugged. "I hardly think Miss Sandry would hide such an important letter in a box in her dressing room. Would that not be the first place anyone would search?"

"Elizabeth is right," Lady Catherine nodded. "Miss Sandry may be crazy, but she is certainly not stupid. The letter is hidden somewhere no one would think to look."

"How are we supposed to find a letter in a such large house as this?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"Lady Catherine has already asked for Miss Sandry to produce the letter," Elizabeth said. "Miss Sandry has to be made to understand that without showing at least part of the letter, she will lose Lady Catherine's support and any chance of securing Mr. Darcy. My plan is to follow Miss Sandry discretely, and find out where she has hidden the letter. I can follow her either when she goes to retrieve the letter or later, when she returns the letter to its hiding place. I will go and fetch the letter as soon as it is safe for me to do so."

"That is a very good plan," Col. Fitzwilliam approved. "But I suggest we let Mrs. Smith follow Miss Sandry. I do not like the idea of you walking in the hallways. You may be recognized."

"Yes, Miss," Mrs. Smith nodded. "It will be much easier for me to do this."

"Alright," Elizabeth accepted. "But I want you to notify me as soon as Miss Sandry returns the letter to its hiding place."

"Yes, Miss," Mrs. Smith curtseyed. "I should go. Miss Sandry will wonder where I have gone to."

"I will await your return, Mrs. Smith," Elizabeth nodded.

"I should go as well," Col. Fitzwilliam said as he closed the door behind Mrs. Smith. "I should rejoin Darcy."

"Is he…," Elizabeth asked with no little embarrassment. "Was he … very angry?"

"To be quite honest," Col. Fitzwilliam replied. "He seemed more dejected than angry when he left the room a few minutes ago. I cannot blame the poor chap. Your being here was quite a shock to him. I know your intentions in coming here were good, Lizzy. But you must understand that Darcy now has the added concern of keeping you safe."

"I am sorry for upsetting him," Elizabeth said genuinely. "Will you… will you tell him that?"

"I believe it will mean more to him to hear it from your own lips," Col. Fitzwilliam said with a reassuring smile. "I should go. I do not want to leave Darcy alone with the Sandry Siblings. Stay here until you hear from Mrs. Smith."

Elizabeth nodded wordlessly and watched as Col. Fitzwilliam exited the room quietly and closed the door behind him.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Col. Fitzwilliam found his cousin gazing out the window in the drawing room. Judging from the younger man's rigid stance, Col. Fitzwilliam understood that his cousin was still brooding over his confrontation with his fiancée. Mr. Darcy seemed lost in thought, but upon hearing Col. Fitzwilliam's approaching footsteps, addressed his cousin.

"Is she alright?" Mr. Darcy asked, still looking out the window.

"Oh, I am sure she is," Col. Fitzwilliam smiled mischievously. "Lady Catherine is a strong woman, you know."

"Are you purposefully trying to be dense, Richard?" Mr. Darcy asked as he turned to face his cousin. "I am not speaking of our aunt."

"I confess," Col. Fitzwilliam chuckled softly. "It is quite entertaining to watch your reactions where Lizzy is concerned."

"It is heartwarming to know that my misery is a source of entertainment to you, Richard," Mr. Darcy said, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Lizzy is alright," Col. Fitzwilliam said, taking pity on his cousin. "She is however quite concerned about you. She wanted me to tell you that she did not mean to upset you."

Mr. Darcy looked away from his cousin and walking to a chair. He sat down, once again lost in his thoughts.

"Why are you here, Darcy?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"Where else would I be, Richard?" Mr. Darcy asked, looking down at his hands.

"I imagined you would go to Capt. Sandry's study directly, having been told that he has been home all along."

"I am in no rush to see Robert Sandry," Mr. Darcy responded with a low voice.

"Why ever not?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked. "I would have gone to him immediately and demanded an explanation."

"That is precisely what I would imagine you would do," Mr. Darcy said as he looked up at Col. Fitzwilliam. "And that is precisely what he wants us to do."

"But you will not?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked with no little confusion.

"Absolutely not," Mr. Darcy replied.

"Care to explain?" Col. Fitzwilliam probed.

"Robert is playing a waiting game," Mr. Darcy explained. "He is waiting for me to approach him with a decision. If I do as Miss Sandry asks, and ask Robert for his sister's hand in marriage, Robert will be financially set. If I refuse his sister and try to send her away, Robert can play ignorant of the situation and let his sister take the blame for everything."

"So you are convinced that Robert is aware of his sister's mischief?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"Why else would he avoid speaking to me?" Mr. Darcy asked. "Any doubts I had of his guilt are now nonexistent. Robert Sandry is well aware of his sister's plans and has done nothing to stop her."

"Where is Miss Sandry?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"I have not seen her since she left us earlier," Mr. Darcy shrugged.

"What do you mean to do, Darcy?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"I had a plan before," Mr. Darcy replied as he raised his arms and dropped them in defeat. "But my headstrong fiancée showed up and complicated the matter entirely."

"I know what Lizzy has done is quite shocking," Col. Fitzwilliam began.

"Shocking?" Mr. Darcy spat. "It is damned reckless."

"She is here for you, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam reasoned softly.

"By putting her own life in danger?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Did you not do the same for her only a fortnight ago?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"That is different, Richard," Mr. Darcy argued.

"Why?" Col. Fitzwilliam pressed. "How is it different?"

"Because I love Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy snapped. "Because I cannot imagine my life without her."

Col. Fitzwilliam smiled triumphantly.

"Why is it wrong for her to feel the same about you?" he asked.

Mr. Darcy stared at his cousin, contemplating his question. He opened his mouth to reply, but unable or unwilling to answer, he chose to stay quiet.

"What do you intend to do about Sandry now?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked in an attempt to change the subject that had clearly unsettled his cousin.

"Nothing immediately," Mr. Darcy shrugged. "I too can play the waiting game. The more time we have before I speak to Robert, the better our chances of success."

"What do you mean?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"When I finally confront Robert," Mr. Darcy explained. "I will tell him that I am sending his sister to the Colonies. This is bound to make both of them upset. I do not want to risk anything while Elizabeth and Lady Catherine are still here. I will have to prolong my meeting with Robert until the letter is found and Elizabeth and our aunt leave the house. That is when I confront Robert. Hopefully Julian will manage to arrive with the papers by that time."

"Never fear, my friend," Came Lord Paisley's cheerful voice. "I am here."

Lord Paisley entered the drawing room followed by a frazzled footman who had clearly failed to stay ahead of his lordship's long strides.

"Go away," Lord Paisley waved the footman away. "Let Miss Sandry know I have arrived for a visit."

"Lord Paisley!" Col. Fitzwilliam exclaimed as soon as the footman left the drawing room. "What amazing timing you have."

"Thank you," Lord Paisley said with a mock bow. "But that remains to be seen. I am afraid I come bearing troubling news."

"You were not able to get the papers?" Mr. Darcy asked with disappointment.

"Oh, I have the papers," Lord Paisley replied, padding his pocket with a confident smile.

"What then?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news," Lord Paisley began. "What I am about to tell you may come as a shock to you."

"If you are referring to Elizabeth being in Kent," Mr. Darcy said dryly. "I am well aware of it. In fact, she is here."

"Here?" Lord Paisley repeated, as if not understanding Mr. Darcy's words.

"She is upstairs," Mr. Darcy said dryly.

Lord Paisley's eyes widened at Mr. Darcy's words.

"How has she managed to enter the house without Miss Sandry's knowledge?"

"She arrived here," Col. Fitzwilliam explained. "With our aunt's carriage, accompanied by her ladyship, and dressed as her personal maid."

"Let me see if I have this correctly," Lord Paisley said with no little amusement. "Miss Elizabeth Bennet, soon to be Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley, dressed herself as a maid to her future husband's aunt, who is her severest critic, and entered the house of the insane woman who tried to kill her not too long ago?"

Mr. Darcy's scowl became more pronounced with every word Lord Paisley said.

"Try not to be too amused by this, Julian," Mr. Darcy warned.

"Forgive me, Darcy," Lord Paisley said, trying hard to control his mirth. "You have to admit that this is indeed extraordinary."

"I believe Darcy has other adjectives to describe this situation, my lord," Col. Fitzwilliam said, shaking his head at Lord Paisley in a warning gesture.

"Oh, I am sure that he does," Lord Paisley said, choosing to ignore the Colonel's warning. "I see my timing was not as good as I you thought Col. Fitzwilliam. It seems I arrived too late to witness the reunion. I rode as fast as I could. Alas, it must have been quite a spectacle."

Despite Mr. Darcy's deep scowl, Col. Fitzwilliam could not help a chuckle at Lord Paisley's words.

"I apologize if we did not wait for you, Julian," Mr. Darcy said sardonically. "If I had known you were riding all the way to Kent with the hope of witnessing a disagreeable moment between Elizabeth and myself, I would certainly have waited."

"Do not be so hard on yourself, old man," Lord Paisley waved his hand lazily. "I am sure the good Colonel here will provide me with the details later."

"How did you become aware of Lizzy's plan to come to Kent, my lord?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked in an attempt to change the subject before his cousin lost what little control he had over his anger and hurt his lordship.

"I went to Darcy House to take my leave of the ladies before I left London for Kent," Lord Paisley explained. "Miss Darcy tried to hide it from me, but much like her brother, she is not capable of lying. I knew she was hiding something and persuaded her to tell me the truth."

"How did they arrange for Elizabeth to travel to Kent?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"According to Miss Darcy, Miss Elizabeth convinced your valet to bring her along," Lord Paisley replied. "She brought a maid with her too. They told the household staff that she was invited to Kent to spend a few days with Lady Catherine and Lord Matlock."

"That was a very sensible plan," Col Fitzwilliam said, and noting Mr. Darcy's glare, shrugged, "Well, you have to admit, Darcy. Lizzy travelled in a respectable manner in your own equipage accompanied by your valet and a maid. She is believed to be staying with her future aunt and uncle. There is nothing reproachable in that."

"Was Miss Bennet there?" Mr. Darcy asked, ignoring his cousin's words.

"She was resting above stairs when I visited," Lord Paisley said. "But she is to stay with Miss Darcy until Miss Elizabeth's return."

"Are you telling me that you visited my sister when she was alone?" Mr. Darcy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I certainly was not aware that she was alone," Lord Paisley replied, not quite as confident as his usual wont.

"Did you leave immediately, when you became aware that she was alone?" Mr. Darcy asked, his gaze narrowing uncomfortably.

"I left as soon as I found out about Miss Elizabeth," Lord Paisley said, knowing full well that he was on very dangerous grounds.

"You did not answer my question, Julian," Mr. Darcy said as he walked toward the younger man.

"Darcy," Lord Paisley said with a nervous smile. "I did nothing untoward. But I had to press her a little to find out where your fiancée had gone. You can hardly blame me for doing that."

"Georgina is sixteen years old, Julian," Mr. Darcy warned. "I would not have her imposed upon by anyone and for any reason. Do I make myself clear?"

"I would never impose on her," Lord Paisley said with an offended tone. "I have too much respect for you as well as for Miss Darcy."

Col. Fitzwilliam watched in apprehension, as Lord Paisley returned Mr. Darcy's unrelenting gaze with a sincere one of his own. The Colonel was glad that Mr. Darcy had warned Lord Paisley away from his sister. It would certainly not do for the young man to amuse himself with their dear Georgiana. However, he could not help feeling bad for his lordship. He certainly caught Darcy at a bad time. Darcy was clearly upset over his quarrel with Elizabeth and Lord Paisley was paying the price for it.

"What do you mean to do now, Darcy?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked, hoping to lessen the tension in the room.

"I have no choice but to follow Elizabeth's plan," Mr. Darcy responded. "What does she intend to do?"

"Our aunt is going to continue to pretend to support your marriage to Miss Sandry," Col. Fitzwilliam explained. "She will insist for Miss Sandry to present the letter, or parts of it, as a show of good faith. Lizzy's plan is to follow Miss Sandry to find out her hiding place for the letter. Once it is safe to do so, she will remove the letter and leave the house with Lady Catherine."

"That is a wonderful plan," Lord Paisley approved.

"There is nothing wonderful about it," Mr. Darcy disagreed. "How does Elizabeth mean to follow Miss Sandry without being observed by her or by a servant? It is not safe."

"I agree," Col. Fitzwilliam nodded. "That is why I have asked her to allow Mrs. Smith to follow Miss Sandry. She can do so easily without fear of being observed."

"Did she accept?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Yes, most willingly," Col. Fitzwilliam replied.

"How fortunate that she should abide by your request so easily," Mr. Darcy observed, not capable to hide the bitterness and jealousy in his tone.

"Perhaps it is because mine was a request, and not an order, cousin," Col. Fitzwilliam suggested softly.

Mr. Darcy glared at his cousin's knowing smile, but his response was interrupted by the entrance of Lady Catherine accompanied by Captain and Miss Sandry.

Lord Paisley bowed to Lady Catherine and Miss Sandry.

"Darcy," Captain Sandry bowed. "Col. Fitzwilliam, Lord Paisley, what a pleasant surprise to have you gentlemen back together."

"I would hardly consider this a surprise visit, Captain Sandry," Lord Paisley spoke first. "Darcy was invited by your sister after all. And I am sure, as the master of this house, you are well aware of such invitations."

Much to Lord Paisley's expectation and Mr. Darcy's disappointment, Capt. Sandry grew pale and shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously.

"I was just introduced to your aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, Darcy," Capt. Sandry said. "It is a pleasure to have her ladyship dine with us this evening."

"That is a pleasure I seldom bestow upon people of your social standing, Capt. Sandry," Lady Catherine said haughtily. "However, I have come to support my nephew's decision to marry Miss Sandry."

"Has Darcy proposed then?" Capt. Sandry asked turning toward Mr. Darcy hopefully.

"You disappoint me, Robert," Mr. Darcy said bitterly. "I would have expected to see any number of reactions from you than the one you just offered."

"What part of my reaction surprises you, Darcy?" Capt. Sandry asked with a fake smile.

"Your lack of shock upon hearing such news," Mr. Darcy said. "You seem to accept the possibility of my marrying your sister quite comfortably. Had I been in your shoes, I would have laughed at the possibility of a friend who almost died at the hands of my sister, suddenly requesting the same hands in marriage."

"Stranger things have happened," Capt. Sandry shrugged. "Isabel is a beautiful girl after all."

"Captain Sandry," Lady Catherine interrupted Mr. Darcy's eminent onslaught of indignation. "As I stated, I am here to support this marriage for the sake of the family name. However, this marriage to which you and your sister so clearly aspire to will never take place unless we see the letter Miss Sandry claims to have in her possession."

"That should not be a problem," Captain Sandry said jovially. "I am sure Isabel would be more than happy to accommodate you in that regard."

"I am not so sure …," Miss Sandry began.

"You will do as you are told, Isabel," Capt. Sandry interrupted. "Now, go and fetch the letter."

Miss Sandry glared at her brother, but followed his demand nevertheless and left the room.

"So you were aware of it all, Robert!" Mr. Darcy roared after Miss Sandry left the drawing room. "You knew about the letter all along!"

"I do not know what is in the letter, Darcy. I swear," Captain Sandry said as he took an involuntary step back. "All I know is that it is important enough for you to consider marrying Isabel."

"I am ashamed to have ever considered you a friend," Mr. Darcy crossly.

"I am your friend, Darcy," Capt. Sandry said. "It was my idea for Isabel to write to you and demand marriage. She was going to send the letter directly to the papers. All she wanted was revenge. I convinced her not to do that. I saved your reputation."

"How unintelligent do you suppose I am, Robert?" Mr. Darcy asked incredulously.

"You are very intelligent, Darcy," Capt. Sandry said with a smile. "Intelligent enough to understand that you have to do what my sister asks if you want to keep the contents of the letter secret."

"We have not seen the letter yet," Lady Catherine reminded.

"You will momentarily, Lady Catherine," Capt. Sandry smiled.

"You seem very pleased with yourself, Captain," Col. Fitzwilliam observed.

"Why would I not be, Colonel?" Captain Sandry asked. "I am to be Darcy's brother soon. That is quite an honor."

"I dare say," Lord Paisley said with a sneer. "I imagine you are already counting on Darcy's funds."

"Why should I not?" Capt. Sandry asked. "We are going to be family after all."

"Darcy offered to loan you the funds you needed to revive your estate," Col. Fitzwilliam said disapprovingly. "But that was not enough for you, was it? You betrayed your friendship with him."

"I only want what is best for my sister and myself," Capt. Sandry replied with a self-satisfied smile. "I hear Miss Darcy is soon to be of a marriageable age. Well, you know what the say about one marriage bringing about another."

"You will keep my sister out of this conversation, Sandry," Mr. Darcy bellowed as he moved toward the Captain. "Or else you will not live to see another day."

Col. Fitzwilliam stepped in front of Mr. Darcy and restrained him from attacking the Captain.

"I have nothing but the most honorable intentions, Darcy," Captain Sandry sneered. "If I marry Miss Darcy, all the family secrets will stay inside the family forever."

"So will all the money," Lord Paisley observed. "Let me advise you to leave Miss Darcy out of this conversation, Captain Sandry. It will not do your cause any good at the moment."

Miss Sandry entered the room at that moment and walked toward her brother.

"I hope you know what you are about, Robert," Miss Sandry said begrudgingly , as she handed the letter to Captain Sandry.

"Well, Darcy," Captain Sandry said as he held out the letter. "I hope you take this as a sign of our good faith. You may keep it, if you like."

Mr. Darcy took the letter and studied it quickly.

"This is only the first sheet," Mr. Darcy said. "There are two other sheets."

"You do not expect me to give you all of them, do you?" Miss Sandry asked as she walked toward Mr. Darcy. "You will have to make me happy, very happy indeed, before I am willing to part with the other two sheets."

"How do I know that you have the other two sheets here?" Mr. Darcy asked, stepping away from Miss Sandry. "How do I know that you have not already sent them to someone else?"

"I have not," Miss Sandry replied. "I told you that I would not. Unless you refuse to comply with my wishes."

"Are the other two sheets also here?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"They are," Miss Sandry confirmed.

"And you will give them to me?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"As soon as I am Mrs. Darcy," Miss Sandry purred.

"All this unpleasant talk is making me quite ill," Lady Catherine interrupted, her gaze resting on Mr. Darcy for a brief moment. "I seem to have left my smelling salt in my room. I shall go fetch it and rejoin you in a few minutes."

"I can send a servant upstairs to fetch it for you from your maid, Lady Catherine," Miss Sandry suggested. "Surely, there is no need for you to walk all the way back to your room."

"I require privacy when I use my smelling salt," Lady Catherine said, waving her hand dismissively as she walked toward the door. "It is most unladylike to use one's smelling salt in company."

Lady Catherine left the drawing room. Mr. Darcy exchanged a meaningful look with his cousin and quickly turned his attention toward Capt. Sandry.

"I should have handed you and your sister over to the authorities weeks ago," Mr. Darcy said. "You certainly did not deserve my forgiveness."

"But you did not forgive us," Capt. Sandry returned. "You supported my sister's claims about Capt. Worthing because you wanted to avoid a scandal. You were trying to save your precious reputation, Darcy."

"I could have sent your sister away," Mr. Darcy argued. "You begged me not to."

"And I am forever thankful for that," Capt. Sandry sneered. "My dear sister has proved to be quite a treasure. She is to be Mrs. Darcy. My parents would have been so proud, had they been here."

"You parents would have been as disgusted and disappointed as I am," Mr. Darcy said angrily. "are these the values your mother instilled in you, Miss Sandry? I wonder what your father would have thought of your conduct."

"Do not presume to know anything about my parents, Mr. Darcy," Miss Sandry snapped. "You do not know of what you speak."

None of the gentlemen missed Miss Sandry's heightened color and sudden anger at the mention of her parents.

"I hear your mother was a gentleman's daughter," Lord Paisley said with a smirk. "It seems you all take after your father. He, I understand, was no gentleman."

"Neither are you, sir," Miss Sandry's eyes narrowed. "Pray excuse me as I go to see to last minute details before dinner. Dinner will be announced in a few minutes."

Without a curtsey or a backward glance, Miss Sandry turned toward the door and sauntered out of the drawing room.

"Is it my imagination," Lord Paisley asked with satisfaction. "Or did I just unsettle your sister, Capt. Sandry?"

"You disrespected my father, sir," Captain Sandry replied uncomfortably. "Is that not enough reason for my sister to become offended?"

"And yet, you are unaffected by it," Lord Paisley observed.

"How can I argue with the facts?" Capt. Sandry shrugged. "My father was not a gentleman, neither in name, nor in character. He never pretended to be one either."

"At least he was open and honest about who he was," Col. Fitzwilliam remarked. "You do not seem to even have that integrity."

"Honesty and integrity?" Capt. Sandry asked with a smirk. "My sister was on the mark when she said you do not know what you speak of, gentlemen."

"What do you mean by that?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"You are not the only man with family secrets, Darcy," Capt. Sandry explained, suddenly looking depressed. "When you become part of our family, you will know our secrets too. Then, perhaps, you can better understand Isabel."

"I have no wish to become part of this family," Mr. Darcy responded. "You have obviously not seen today's papers. I am engaged to Miss Elizabeth Bennet and she is the only woman I am going to marry. Your sister will be sent to the Colonies in the morning."

"Have you not been listening, Darcy?" Capt. Sandry asked. "Isabel will send the other pages of your letter to the papers. She will ruin you along with your family reputation."

"She will do no such thing," Mr. Darcy snapped. "Do not take my patience as a sign of defeat or compliance. I will not be blackmailed. I will not be controlled by the likes of you or your sister."

"You are willing to risk all you hold dear then?" Capt. Sandry asked, no longer confident.

"I am willing to risk all I have to protect those I hold dear," Mr. Darcy roared as he approached the Captain.

"And what do you intend to do with me?" Captain Sandry asked with a smirk. "Do you mean to send me to the Colonies as well?"

"You will not be that fortunate, Robert," Mr. Darcy said, standing dangerously close to the younger man, towering over him and glaring down at him. "You will pay for all your sins here in England."

"Do you expect me to simply allow you to send my sister away?" Capt. Sandry asked.

"You will have no choice in the matter," Mr. Darcy said in his most authoritative tone. "You made a terrible error in judgment. You took advantage of our friendship and betrayed my trust. You threatened the happiness of my future wife. You dared consider having an alliance with my most beloved sister. You underestimated your opponent, Sandry. You will pay for this."

Although Captain Sandry did not respond to Mr. Darcy's unrelenting fury, the perspiration on his ashen face made it clear that he was indeed intimidated by Mr. Darcy's threats.

"Darcy… Fitzwilliam…,"

Lady Catherine's anguished cries drew the attention of all four gentlemen. Mr. Darcy was the first to run out of the drawing room, followed closely by the others. He followed Lady Catherine's voice and came to a halt at the bottom of the grand staircase as he beheld his aunt's distressed appearance. She was standing on top of the stairs, her shaking hand holding on to the railings. Upon seeing her nephews, in a manner quite unlike herself, Lady Catherine held out her free arm in a pleading gesture.

"Darcy," Lady Catherine said, as Mr. Darcy ran up the steps.

"What has happened?" Mr. Darcy asked with apprehension. "Are you ill? What is the matter?"

"There is nothing the matter with me, Darcy," Lady Catherine said, waving her hand dismissively. "She took her. She took her."

"What are you talking of?" Mr. Darcy asked, although he had a horrible feeling he knew exactly what his aunt was referring to.

"The Sandry girl," Lady Catherine said in between heavy gasps. "She took Elizabeth."

Lady Catherine's shaking hands covered her face in agony.

"Where?" Mr. Darcy asked, with a voice barely recognizable. "Where has she taken her?"

"I know where she has taken her," Mrs. Smith answered instead. She was standing in the hallway leading to the family quarters. "Come with me, Mr. Darcy."

Mr. Darcy ran toward the maid, whose face was as petrified as that of Lady Catherine's.

"Show the way," Mr. Darcy demanded.

"She has a gun," Lady Catherine yelled to no one in particular.

"I will leave Capt. Sandry in your capable hands, Lord Paisley," Col. Fitzwilliam said as he followed his cousin.

"Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam called when he reached Mr. Darcy and Mrs. Smith in the corridor of the family wing. "Wait. Miss Sandry is armed."

"All the more reason for me not to waste any time," Mr. Darcy said as he came to a halt in front of the door Mrs. Smith was pointing to.

"They are in there, sir," Mrs. Smith whispered.

"Are you certain?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Yes, sir," Mrs. Smith nodded vigorously. "I followed them."

"Does this room lead to any other room?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"No, sir," Mrs. Smith replied. "This is the only door leading in and out of this room."

"I am going in," Mr. Darcy said taking a step toward the door.

"Wait," Col. Fitzwilliam said, holding a hand out to stop his cousin. "We do not know if it is safe to go in."

"Are you mad?" Mr. Darcy asked incredulously. "Do you expect me to stand out here while she has Elizabeth captive in that room?"

"Of course not, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam replied. "But remember that Miss Sandry is armed. She can easily shoot Lizzy. We do not want to take that risk."

"I understand that," Mr. Darcy said. "But I cannot stand by in this manner."

"No… No…please…No!" came a terrified cry from inside the room. There was no mistaking that cry. Mr. Darcy knew that voice intimately.

Suddenly they heard another loud cry, quite different in nature. It was a cry of pain and anguish.

"Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy cried and attempted in vain to open the door.

"It is locked," Mr. Darcy yelled. "Do you know where the spare keys are?"

"Miss Sandry has all the keys, sir," Mrs. Smith said as her tears ran down her face.

"Elizabeth, do you hear me?" Mr. Darcy yelled as he began to pound against the door. "Elizabeth."

"Fitzwilliam," came Elizabeth's weak voice, sending Mr. Darcy over the edge. "Help…"

"Darcy, do you smell it too?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"Dear God!" Mr. Darcy's blood froze as he recognized the smell of smoke. "Fire!"

Both Gentlemen began kicking the door with all their strength. It took them several attempts until they were finally able to break the door, only to be horrified by what they saw inside.

**I know. I know. This is quite the cliffhanger. But I had no choice. Please do not hate me. Let me assure you, it is not what you think.**

**Review Pls :P**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hi everyone**

**I felt so guilty ending the previous chapter with that cliffhanger that I had to update today. It is a much shorter chapter, but I hope it will set your minds at ease. I foresee another four chapters to the end of this story and I am already sad that it is coming to an end. I am going to miss this crazy ride we've had with our favourite characters. Anyhow, enjoy this chapter and get ready for some fluff :P**

**Oh and do not forget to review :P**

**More review = faster update (Mathematical formula)**

**P. **

Chapter 47

It took the gentlemen a few seconds to see through the thick smoke. But what they saw was so petrifying that had they been lesser men in aptitude, they would have been rendered immobile and useless. Most of the room was already ablaze, the fire quickly spreading around them. In the far corner of the room, and in the heart of the fire, they recognized a body on the floor, completely burnt. But before Mr. Darcy could succumb to the agony of believing that body to be Elizabeth's, he saw her. She was in another corner of the room, on the ground. Her hands and feet were bound to a chair that was knocked over and broken. Her face was stained with blood and her eyes were closed.

"Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy yelled as he ran to where Elizabeth's body lay.

Much to the gentleman's relief, she opened her eyes ever so slightly and moved her lips, although no sound came out.

"Hush, my love," Mr. Darcy said as he kissed her blood stained face. "I am here. I am here."

Col. Fitzwilliam was immediately beside his cousin, assisting him in undoing the ribbons with which Elizabeth's hands and feet were bound to the chair. As soon as she was free of her restraints, Mr. Darcy lifted her up in his arms and ran out of the room.

"Oh, Praise the Lord," Mrs. Smith yelled in between sobs as soon as she saw Mr. Darcy carrying Elizabeth's body out of the crumbling room.

"Go and get help, Mrs. Smith," Mr. Darcy yelled over his shoulder as he ran toward the staircase. "Warn the staff. The fire must be put out."

Mr. Darcy continued to run down the stairs and into the drawing room, where he found his aunt, Lady Catherine pacing nervously.

"Darcy!" Lady Catherine exclaimed as she beheld Elizabeth's limp body in Mr. Darcy's arms. "Is she alive? Is she alright?"

"She is alive," Mr. Darcy said as he placed her on the nearest sofa, kneeling in front of her. Elizabeth cried in pain.

"What is it, my love?" Mr. Darcy asked nervously. "Where are you hurt? What part of your body is in pain?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak but all she was able to do was cough.

"What is the matter with her?" Lady Catherine asked apprehensively.

"The room was on fire when we got to her," Col. Fitzwilliam walked into the drawing room. "She must have inhaled a lot of smoke."

"Where is Miss Sandry?" Lady Catherine asked.

"She did not survive the fire," Col. Fitzwilliam replied coldly.

Lady Catherine breathed a sigh of relief.

"Elizabeth needs a doctor," Lady Catherine said, as Elizabeth began coughing again.

"I have just ordered your carriage to be brought around," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "It will not do for you to stay here. You can send for the doctor when you arrive at Rosings."

Mr. Darcy tried to lift Elizabeth's head to ease her breathing. Elizabeth rested her head on his chest. Mr. Darcy placed a comforting hand on her arm, which made Elizabeth yelp in pain once again.

"Elizabeth?" Mr. Darcy called her name helplessly. "Tell me what is hurting you so."

Col. Fitzwilliam walked to Elizabeth and standing across from his cousin, lifted Elizabeth's arm slightly. The result was another cry of pain from Elizabeth.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Darcy asked furiously.

"I think she has injured her shoulder," Col. Fitzwilliam explained as he tried to lift Elizabeth's arm again.

She cried in pain once again and hid her face in Mr. Darcy's chest.

"You are hurting her, Richard," Mr. Darcy yelled, forcefully pushing his cousin away from Elizabeth. "Don't touch her."

"She has dislocated her shoulder, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam explained. "She must have hit it really hard on the ground when her chair was knocked over. I need to set it."

"You will do no such thing," Mr. Darcy yelled. "Are you mad? You are not a doctor."

"I have seen my share of dislocated shoulders," Col. Fitzwilliam countered. "I know what needs to be done. She is in pain, Darcy. We cannot wait for the doctor."

"Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth called, her voice barely audible.

Mr. Darcy looked down at Elizabeth's tired face.

"Please," Elizabeth said, her eyes pleading with him.

"Very well," Mr. Darcy surrendered reluctantly, noting Elizabeth's pallor. "But for God's sake, Richard, be gentle."

"Lay her down on the floor, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam instructed.

Mr. Darcy placed Elizabeth gently on the floor and sat down beside her, holding her other hand in his. Col. Fitzwilliam placed himself one the other side of her body and traced his finger along Elizabeth's shoulder, feeling for her bone.

Elizabeth's tears flowed as she bit down on her lip.

"How much longer are you going to torture her, Richard?" Mr. Darcy snapped, unable to see Elizabeth's pain.

"Let him do what he must, Darcy," Lady Catherine instructed as she stood in a corner watching the scene with no little discomfort.

"This is going to hurt, Lizzy," Col. Fitzwilliam warned. "But I promise that it will be quick and you will feel immediate relief."

Too weak to respond, Elizabeth nodded and turned her head toward Mr. Darcy's anxious face. He smiled reassuringly at her and caressed her face softly. Col. Fitzwilliam took Elizabeth's arm and gently stretched it toward himself. Elizabeth winced and a soft moan escaped her mouth.

"Richard," Mr. Darcy glared at his cousin warningly.

"Be quiet, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam ordered. "Take a deep breath, Lizzy."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and did as Col. Fitzwilliam ordered. In one quick movement, Col. Fitzwilliam pulled Elizabeth's arm toward himself, making her cry out in pain.

"It is done," Col. Fitzwilliam assured Elizabeth. "The shoulder is set back in its socket."

Feeling the immediate relief the Colonel had promised, Elizabeth smiled weakly at him, but before she was able to thank him, she lost consciousness.

"Elizabeth?" Mr. Darcy called with panic. "Elizabeth. Open your eyes."

"She has lost consciousness, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "It is normal considering that nasty wound on her forehead. I think the pain in her shoulder was the only thing that kept her conscious until now."

Mr. Darcy inspected the wound on Elizabeth's forehead, just below her hairline. He was relieved to see that the wound was not too deep and that it had stopped bleeding.

"She is so pale, Richard," Mr. Darcy said worriedly as he continued to caress her face. "Where is that damned carriage?"

"It should be here soon, cousin," Col. Fitzwilliam reassured.

"Where is Sandry?" Mr. Darcy asked, his jaw clenching noticeably.

"Lord Paisley took him to the study after you and Fitzwilliam went upstairs to find Elizabeth," Lady Catherine explained.

"I will have to deal with him," Mr. Darcy said with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"That is ill advised, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said, gently shaking his head. "You are too angry to deal with Sandry. Furthermore, you ought to stay with Lizzy. I am sure that is what she needs."

"Her temperature in dropping," Mr. Darcy said with concern, as he felt Elizabeth's forehead.

"You should wrap her up in something to keep her warm," Lady Catherine instructed.

"Of course," Mr. Darcy said, suddenly springing to action.

He took off his great coat and gently lifted Elizabeth as his cousin wrapped the coat around her. Elizabeth's small frame disappeared in his coat, reminding Darcy of how much smaller she was than him both in age and in size.

_"My beautiful little darling!"_ Mr. Darcy thought privately.

"Your carriage is ready, Lady Catherine," a footman announced.

Col. Fitzwilliam offered his arm to his aunt, who took it wordlessly and walked out of the room. Mr. Darcy picked up his precious bundle, resting Elizabeth's head in the crook of his neck. As he walked through the grand hall and toward the main entrance of Sandry Hall, Mr. Darcy's jaw tightened with renewed rage and fury toward the occupants of this house for all the pain they had inflicted upon him and Elizabeth.

Col. Fitzwilliam handed his aunt into the carriage and assisted Darcy in mounting the carriage, with Elizabeth firmly enclosed in his arms. He sat down across from his aunt, placing Elizabeth on his lap, supporting her neck with one arm and wrapping his other arm around her body, keeping her firmly in his embrace. If Lady Catherine or Col. Fitzwilliam considered Mr. Darcy's behavior inappropriate, neither of them chose to voice their opinion.

"Will you not come with us, Richard?" Mr. Darcy asked as he saw his cousin stepping away from the carriage.

"I will stay until Mr. Farley arrives," Col. Fitzwilliam replied. "Once he arrives and takes control of the situation, I will join you at Rosings."

"Be careful, Richard," Mr. Darcy said.

Col. Fitzwilliam nodded and began walking back toward the house as Lady Catherine's carriage moved away from Sandry Hall. Mr. Darcy's attention was immediately drawn back to Elizabeth, as he studied her face with vivid concern.

"I will send for Doctor Jones as soon as we arrive at Rosings," Lady Catherine said, noting her nephew's worried face. "I will order a room to be readied for her in the family wing immediately."

Mr. Darcy could not hide the surprise in his features as he lifted his eyebrows and stared at his aunt.

"There is no need for that look, nephew," Lady Catherine said with an offended tone. "Do you doubt my capability to do what is right?"

"We are no longer at Sandry Hall, Lady Catherine," Mr. Darcy said bitterly. "There is no need for you to pretend anymore. I believe we all know how you feel about Elizabeth. You do not need to pretend to care about her wellbeing."

"Do not be daft, Darcy," Lady Catherine admonished. "I am not pretending. How I felt about your engagement to Elizabeth was natural and just. She has no money and no connection."

"I will not tolerate such words spoken about my fiancée," Mr. Darcy said angrily, and pulled Elizabeth closer in his arms unconsciously.

"I will not be interrupted," Lady Catherine returned. "I was not quite done."

"Oh? Have you more insults for my future wife?" Mr. Darcy asked sardonically.

"No," Lady Catherine shook her head. "What I was going to say is that I have come to know Elizabeth, and I have grown to appreciate certain qualities in her that one rarely finds in a girl so young. I can now understand why you prefer her to all the eligible rich women of your acquaintance."

Mr. Darcy was speechless as he took in what his aunt had just said.

"Do I understand you correctly?" Mr. Darcy asked. "You have now changed your opinion of my fiancée's eligibility?"

"I have not changed my opinion about her eligibility, Darcy," Lady Catherine said. "I am still of the opinion that you could have married better as far as money and connections are concerned. However, I have changed my opinion about your fiancée's character. She has impressed me with her wit and her excellent sense. She is clearly determined to keep those she loves safe, and that, is a quality I understand and respect."

Mr. Darcy looked at his beloved's face once more, wondering at Elizabeth's ability to impress his aunt in such a short time.

"She is young and inexperienced," Lady Catherine said, "But she is a strong woman. I admit, you have chosen a more suitable woman for yourself than the one I had chosen for you."

"I have the highest respect and most sincere affection for Anne," Mr. Darcy said as he looked at his aunt.

"I know," Lady Catherine nodded. "Anne is a wonderful girl. But she could never do what Elizabeth did for you today."

"You mean disregard my wishes?" Mr. Darcy asked bitterly as he looked down at Elizabeth's face once again, inwardly pleading with her to open her eyes. "And nearly get herself killed?"

"You will have your hands full with her," Lady Catherine said with a small chuckle. "She is stubborn and proud. But then again, so are you, nephew. But she is of a livelier constitution and I am persuaded that she will bring you the happiness and joy you have been lacking for so long."

"I am still shocked at this sudden allegiance between you two," Mr. Darcy said. "The last time Elizabeth was in your house, you questioned her character and accused her of every sin imaginable to man."

"And yet," Lady Catherine said as her gaze rested on Elizabeth's ashen face. "She chose to overlook my attacks on her character, and came to Rosings this afternoon to beg for my assistance. She did it for you, nephew. Her love and concern for you must have been stronger than her dislike of me."

Mr. Darcy nodded silently as he gently tucked a stray strand of Elizabeth's hair behind her ear.

"She saved my life today," Lady Catherine said, causing Mr. Darcy to look up at her with confusion. "If it was not for her, I would not be alive."

"I do not understand," Mr. Darcy said.

"I left you in the drawing room under the pretense of fetching my smelling salts," Lady Catherine explained. "In reality, I wanted to let Elizabeth know that Miss Sandry had given you the first sheet of that letter to keep. That meant that they no longer had to wait for Miss Sandry to return the sheet to its hiding place. They simply had to go and fetch the other two sheets. Miss Sandry's maid, Mrs. Smith, was in my room with Elizabeth. She had followed Miss Sandry and knew in which room the letter was hidden. But since she could not follow Miss Sandry inside, she was not sure where in the room she should look for the letter. Elizabeth went with her. She was sure that between the two of them, they could find the letter faster. But shortly after they left, Miss Sandry barged into my room. She had a gun in her hand. She looked quite mad. I believe she truly had lost her mind. She kept calling me mother. She pointed the gun at me and was going to pull the trigger. But then Elizabeth came in. She called Miss Sandry's name to distract her attention from me. She told her that her quarrel was with her and not with me. Miss Sandry kept insisting that I was her mother and that I had to pay for what I had done. Neither Elizabeth nor myself understood what the woman was talking about. Elizabeth told her that she was mistaken and that I was not her mother. That made Miss Sandry so angry, she lifted her gun and hit Elizabeth with it with so much force, the poor girl fell on the ground."

Mr. Darcy took a deep breath to calm his emotions. His hand rested on Elizabeth's head protectively.

"What happened next?" Mr. Darcy asked softly, noting his aunt's disturbed state at remembering the events.

"I do not know how," Lady Catherine began speaking. "But, Elizabeth was able to get up quickly. I could see the blood running down the side of her face and her eyes looked unfocused. But she began speaking and distracting Miss Sandry's attention from me once again. She told her that she was your fiancée. That sent Miss Sandry over the edge. She grabbed Elizabeth by her arm and pulled her out of the room with her. That is when I ran to you and Fitzwilliam as fast as my legs would take me."

"She purposely made Miss Sandry angry," Mr. Darcy said.

"Yes," Lady Catherine nodded. "She saved my life, Darcy. I am forever indebted to her for her courage."

They had arrived at Rosings and the carriage was coming to a stop in front of the house.

"I do not want another scandal, aunt," Mr. Darcy said before the carriage door was opened.

"Leave it to me, nephew," Lady Catherine said, once again her own haughty, self-assured self.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Mr. Darcy was not pleased. In fact, he was most seriously displeased. Even with his aunt's most urgent instructions, it had taken the staff almost a quarter of an hour to prepare one of the bigger rooms in the family wings for Miss Elizabeth. The fire had to be lit, fresh bed sheets were spread, and hot water and clean clothes where prepared to accommodate Lady Catherine's guest. No one had dared question how the young lady had suddenly become so important to their employer. All they knew was that Miss Elizabeth Bennet was soon to be Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy, and that serving her and ensuring her wellness and comfort was of the highest priority for all staff.

When the room was finally prepared, Mr. Darcy carried Elizabeth to the room, refusing the services of the insolent footman who had dared to offer his help to carry the young lady. But as soon as he had laid Elizabeth's body on the bed, he was unceremoniously shown to the door and asked to wait downstairs, while the maids changed and cleaned the young lady. Of course, he understood the impropriety of staying in Elizabeth's room while she was being changed, but he had flatly refused to go downstairs. Instead, he had begun pacing outside Elizabeth's room, waiting impatiently to be allowed inside. A carriage had been sent at Lady Catherine's request to bring Doctor Jones with great haste, and the cook was instructed to make a variety of soups and fortifying meals for Elizabeth's consumption when she regained consciousness.

"What are you doing here, pacing in this stupid manner, Darcy?" Lady Catherine asked as she approached her nephew in the hallway. She had gone to her rooms and changed out of her clothes, which as the lady herself had articulated, had caught the Sandry stench.

"Lady Catherine," Mr. Darcy said upon seeing his aunt. "Will you please go inside and find out what the maids are doing with Elizabeth?"

"They are doing their job, I am sure," Lady Catherine said, rolling her eyes at her nephew's uncharacteristic behavior. "Why do you not go to your room and clean up?"

"Absolutely not," Mr. Darcy refused.

"Perhaps you should wait downstairs, Darcy," Lady Catherine suggested. "I am sure you must be hungry. I will send a tray of food for you to partake."

"How can you talk of food at a time like this?" Mr. Darcy asked incredulously.

"There is no need for that tone, young man," Lady Catherine reprimanded. "You will need to eat and to keep up your strength regardless of the circumstances."

"I need to be with her," Mr. Darcy said resolutely.

"You cannot go inside, Darcy," Lady Catherine said. "They are changing her dress and cleaning her."

"How long does it take to change her dress?"

"They have to be gentle and careful, Darcy," Lady Catherine responded. "We do not know if she has sustained any more injuries. Not to mention all the smoke and blood they have to clean."

"Where is the doctor?" Mr. Darcy asked impatiently.

"He should be here soon," Lady Catherine assured his nephew. "You are making me sick with your pacing, Darcy."

"Will you at least go inside and bring me some news of how she is faring?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"I will," Lady Catherine nodded. "But you really should not pace back and forth in the corridor. You look quite mad. It is most unbecoming. Go and get yourself cleaned up. I will send word to your room."

"I will not leave until I have word of how Elizabeth if faring," Mr. Darcy said petulantly.

"Devil take you, Darcy," Lady Catherine said with exasperation. "Very well. I will go in and bring you word of her progress."

"Thank you," Mr. Darcy said with a small smile.

"You are making a great deal of fuss over a minor scrape and a dislocated shoulder," Lady Catherine jabbed as she moved toward Elizabeth's room.

"You know this is more than a minor scrape and a dislocated shoulder, aunt," Mr. Darcy said indignantly, as he opened the door for his aunt. "And I do not fuss."

Lady Catherine snorted.

"I wonder how you will behave when Elizabeth is about to give birth to your first child," Lady Catherine said with a mischievous smile and walked inside Elizabeth's room, shutting the door on Darcy's shocked countenance.

_"My first child?"_ Mr. Darcy wondered quietly as he took a few steps backwards until his back hit the opposite wall. "_Mine and Elizabeth's child!"_

Fortunately for Mr. Darcy's impeccable reputation, there was no one in that hallway to witness the normally aloof gentleman's face brightened by the oddest, most contented smile, as he imagined a small beautiful girl with dark curls and intelligent eyes giggling merrily, sitting on her mother's lap, her chubby hands reaching out to him, calling him, "Papa".

His beautiful daydream was short-lived however, as Lady Catherine emerged from Elizabeth's room only minutes after entering it.

"Well?" Mr. Darcy asked, as his face once again became the picture of concern. "How is she?"

"She is still unconscious," Lady Catherine said. "But she seems comfortable."

"Can I go inside?"

"Allow me to see her first, Mr. Darcy," Came Dr. Jones' voice who had just come upstairs, following Lady Catherine's housekeeper.

"Dr. Jones," Mr. Darcy nodded in response to the other man's bow. "Thank you for coming."

"I am very sorry to hear about Miss Elizabeth's injuries," Dr. Jones said. "Allow me some time to examine her. I will report to you shortly."

Though he was disappointed for not being allowed inside, Mr. Darcy nodded his acceptance and stood aside for the doctor to enter.

"Darcy," Lady Catherine called his nephew, noticing his unhappy demeanor. "Go and wait downstairs. You will go mad if you stay here, pacing up and down the hallway."

"I need to be here when the doctor comes out," Mr. Darcy said.

"He will be in there for quite a while," Lady Catherine assured, noting Mr. Darcy's reluctance to leave. "I promise I will make the doctor come downstairs to report to you when he is finished with his examination."

"Very well," Mr. Darcy agreed reluctantly. "I will be in the study."

Mr. Darcy walked downstairs just as his cousin entered the house.

"Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam called. "How is Lizzy?"

"She is still unconscious," Mr. Darcy replied. "Join me in the study, Richard."

"Has Dr. Jones been to see her yet?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked as he accompanied his cousin toward the study.

"He is upstairs now," Mr. Darcy replied, as he entered the study and dismissed the footman with a wave of his hand.

Col. Fitzwilliam poured them both a strong drink and offering one to his cousin, took a seat. Mr. Darcy sat down on a chair opposite the Colonel.

"What news from Sandry Hall?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"They were finally able to contain the fire," Col. Fitzwilliam reported. "But the entire family wing is destroyed, I am afraid."

"Where is Sandry?"

"I left him with Mr. Farley," Col. Fitzwilliam replied. "He arrived minutes after you left. It seems he has the matter well under control."

"And Julian?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"He said he would stay behind to lend his support to his friend, Mr. Farley," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "He will join us later."

"Was anyone else hurt in the fire?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"I believe a few among the staff were hurt as they tried to put the fire out."

"What a disaster!" Mr. Darcy said as he stood from his seat and walked toward the fireplace, placing his drink atop the mantle. "Because of one mad woman, the house is ruined and so many innocent people are hurt."

"I do not understand how the fire could have started," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "Why would Miss Sandry set herself afire like that?"

"We will not know until Elizabeth comes to and shares with us what she witnessed," Mr. Darcy said.

"I am sure all will be well, Darcy" Col. Fitzwilliam assure, noting his cousin's worried countenance.

"I wish I could be as certain as you are, Richard," Mr. Darcy said bitterly. "But I cannot help feeling anxious."

"Lizzy was conscious when we found her, cousin," Col. Fitzwilliam reminded Mr. Darcy. "That is a very good sign."

Mr. Darcy drank another healthy portion from his glass.

"Yes, I know," Mr. Darcy nodded. "But she has not awakened since after you adjusted her bone. She was so pale, so fragile."

"Of course she was," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "She went through a terrible ordeal today. But given time, I am sure that she will make a full recovery."

A footman entered at that moment, interrupting the cousins' conversation.

"Doctor Jones, sir," The footman announced and stepped back for the doctor to enter.

"Well, doctor?" Mr. Darcy asked impatiently. "How is she?"

"She is fine," Doctor Jones assured the young man and then bowed to Col. Fitzwilliam. "There is nothing to be concerned about."

"Has she regained consciousness?" Mr. Darcy asked hopefully.

"Not yet," Mr. Jones shook his head. "But I believe she will soon."

"Soon?" Mr. Darcy asked, not at all pleased by the doctor's uncertain promises. "What does that mean?"

"She has suffered a blow to her forehead," Dr. Jones explained. "In such cases, it is hard to tell when the patience will gain consciousness. Fortunately, the wound does not appear to be deep and it should not leave any mark."

"I am not concerned about it leaving a mark, doctor," Mr. Darcy said impatiently. "I am concerned about her wellbeing. She seemed confused and unfocused when I found her. She was not able to speak except for a few small words. I am worried that she may have sustained injury to her head."

"We will not know for certain until she is awake," Dr. Jones said and upon seeing Mr. Darcy's angry face, he rushed to reassure him. "The fact that she was conscious immediately after her head was hit is a good sign. I understand from Lady Catherine that even after the blow to her head, she was still able to speak and walk.

"But surely, the fact that she has not gained consciousness yet, cannot be good," Mr. Darcy insisted.

"She was conscious when you found her. Was she not?" Dr. Jones asked.

"Barely," Mr. Darcy confirmed. "But she was in so much pain due to her dislocated shoulder. Once Col. Fitzwilliam set her shoulder, she lost consciousness."

"That is very normal," Dr. Jones assured Mr. Darcy. "When was the last time she had anything to eat?"

"I do not know," Mr. Darcy answered, suddenly filled with guilt. "Do you believe her condition to be worsened by lack of food?"

"She is very pale," Dr. Jones nodded thoughtfully. "The sooner she is fed, the better. But we have to wait for her to wake up first."

"What can be done in the meantime?" Mr. Darcy asked, not at all pleased with the doctor's calm demeanor. "What can be done to speed up her recovery?"

"She has been made comfortable," Dr. Jones assured, "I have cleaned her head wound. I will not cover the wound. It will heal faster this way. I have asked her maid to apply ice to her shoulder. The Colonel has done a remarkable job of setting the bone. However, she will experience some pain in her shoulder for a while."

"Do you need any medication to be brought from London?" Mr. Darcy asked. "I can send my man tonight if needed."

"That will not be necessary," Dr. Jones said, gently touching the younger man's shoulder. "Try not to worry so much, Mr. Darcy. She is stronger than she appears at the moment."

Mr. Darcy looked up sharply at the doctor.

"When you were injured," Doctor Jones explained. "The situation was by far more grave than it is now. To be frank, I did not have much hope for your recovery. But Miss Elizabeth was adamant that you were strong enough to survive your injuries. She had every faith in your full recovery. You have more cause to be confident now that she did then."

"You will stay until she regains consciousness?" Mr. Darcy asked after a quiet pause.

"I have to go to Sandry Hall," Dr. Jones said apologetically. "My assistance may be needed, considering the fire."

"But what if Elizabeth takes a turn for the worse?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"She will be fine, Mr. Darcy," Dr. Jones said with a confident smile. "I have a responsibility to go and offer my help at Sandry Hall, sir."

"I understand," Mr. Darcy said, not at all pleased by the situation.

"I will return as soon as I am able to," Dr. Jones assured and bowed. "Try not to worry too much, Mr. Darcy."

"This is unacceptable," Mr. Darcy grunted when the doctor was gone.

"I dare say he is right, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam told his cousin. "Elizabeth will soon wake up."

"I shall write to Dr. Burns in London," Mr. Darcy decided, ignoring his cousin's words. "Elizabeth should be examined by a competent doctor."

"Dr. Jones is a competent doctor," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "Do I need to remind you that you owe your recovery to him."

"I cannot take any chances with Elizabeth's recovery, Richard," Mr. Darcy said.

Mr. Darcy walked back toward the fireplace. He stood there, staring at the fire, his face the picture of turmoil. Col. Fitzwilliam knew that face very well.

"I know you feel anxious and restless, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said gently. "But this was not your fault."

"Was it not?" Mr. Darcy asked, still staring at the fire. "She almost died, Richard. Elizabeth almost died today."

"But she did not," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "She is alive."

"Do you not understand, Richard?" Mr. Darcy asked. "She could have burned in that terrible fire and it was all because of me."

"No!" Col. Fitzwilliam said, shaking his head gravely. "Let me make one thing very clear, cousin. Lizzy was not in that fire because of you. She was there because of a crazy woman."

"Elizabeth did not have to be there had it not been for me," Mr. Darcy argued as he walked toward the window.

"You are not to blame for this, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam countered. "Need I remind you that you were completely against her coming to Kent? In fact, you forbade her to do so."

"Little good did that do," Mr. Darcy spat. "Clearly, I cannot take care of her."

"Now, that," Col. Fitzwilliam said, throwing his arms in the air. "Is the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say!"

Mr. Darcy turned his gaze toward his cousin.

"Stupid?" Mr. Darcy asked indignantly.

"Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said with amusement. "Has it really escaped your notice that all you have done so far is take care of her? You went to her rescue even after she refused your proposal. You stayed with her, protected her and even managed to save her life by risking yours. And then after receiving the blackmail letter, you still would not risk losing her. You were willing to risk your reputation and your life to keep her safe and happy. Do not tell me you cannot take care of her, Darcy. There is no other man I can think of that can take care of a woman better than how you have done her."

"She thinks being my wife is a taxing role!" Mr. Darcy said, running his hands through his hair.

"Did she say that?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked incredulously.

"Yes," Mr. Darcy said with a sad smile. "It was well deserved, I assure you. I was being an overbearing tyrant, Richard. I told her it was her duty, as my wife, to obey me."

"Well!" Col. Fitzwilliam laughed. "Let me say this, Darcy. It is true that you are too accustomed to having things your way, and it is true that you can be overbearing, and I guess it is true that being your wife may be a taxing role for any woman. However, I cannot think of a better woman for that role than Lizzy. She is the only woman who can stand up to your nonsense."

"I am afraid, Richard," Mr. Darcy said. "I am afraid of losing her."

"She will recover, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam assured him. "Did you not hear the doctor?"

"That is not what I am referring to, Richard," Mr. Darcy said, as he emptied the contents of his glass. "I am afraid of our tempers. I know I have a terrible temper, and she is so quick to jump to conclusions that are not always sensible. She is so headstrong, so stubborn. I admire her independent nature, and I do not desire a docile wife. But …"

"But," Col. Fitzwilliam said, noticing his cousin's discomfort. "you are worried for your future as husband and wife?"

"I want a partner in life," Mr. Darcy said. "Elizabeth is intelligent. She has great sense. But she is still very young and quite inexperienced. She still has so much to learn and I want to be the one to protect her when she needs protection. She is not always willing to listen to reason. How do I convince her to take my lead without injuring her independence and pride?"

Col. Fitzwilliam nodded with understanding and thought for a moment, while his cousin turned his attention to the fire once again.

"Whatever did you do with Poseidon, Darcy?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked after a long silence.

"Poseidon?" Mr. Darcy asked with confusion. "He was sent back to Pemberley stables two weeks ago. "Why do you ask?"

"He is a great horse," Col. Fitzwilliam shrugged nonchalantly.

"He is one of a kind," Mr. Darcy agreed proudly.

"How long did it take you to get to ride him?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"Oh, quite a long time," Mr. Darcy replied. "He was quite a challenge. My stableman was of the opinion that I would never be able to saddle Poseidon, let alone ride him. It took many months of patience and struggle until he finally began to trust me. It may have taken a long time and great deal of effort, but he is certainly worth…"

Suddenly, Mr. Darcy's eyes narrowed as he glared at his cousin's knowing smile.

"What the blazes is the point of this conversation, Richard?"

"I do not know what you mean, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam shrugged.

"How dare you compare my fiancée with my horse?" Mr. Darcy asked indignantly.

"I beg your pardon, cousin," Col. Fitzwilliam said as he raised both his hands in surrender. "I certainly did not mean to disrespect Lizzy. However, you cannot deny the similarities."

"Are you mad?" Mr. Darcy asked. "Poseidon is a horse. When I train my horses, I whip them or reward them with food. Elizabeth is the woman I love and respect. I do not want to train her or to tame her. I do not desire control over her. What I desire from her is her trust."

"I concede there are great differences in these two scenarios," Col. Fitzwilliam agreed. "And I would never suggest you treat your wife as you do your horse. My point was that you have to be patient with Lizzy and allow her time to become better acquainted with you. You want her to trust you. Perhaps you ought to do the same. She has a strong personality, Darcy. The more forceful you are, the more she will push you away. Give her space, and she will come to you on her own."

There was a gentle knock on the door, and Mr. Johnson, Lady Catherine's butler, entered the room.

"I beg your pardon, sir," Mr. Johnson bowed. "Lady Catherine wanted you to know that Miss Elizabeth is coming to."

Excited by the news, Mr. Darcy looked at his cousin and receiving his reassuring smile, walked toward the door.

"Give her my best, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said, shaking his head with amusement at his cousin's excitement.

Mr. Darcy climbed the stairs as fast as he could while maintaining his dignity and nearly ran to Elizabeth's room with a mixture of hopefulness and anxiety. He was grateful that Elizabeth was gaining consciousness, but he could not feel anxious for Elizabeth's reaction toward him. The last time they were together, not withstanding the short few minutes she had cried of pain in his arms, they had argued and Elizabeth had stated her doubts in becoming his wife. He had upset her of course, and he was willing to apologize for not having controlled his temper. But what if it was too late?

_"What if she does not forgive me?"_ Mr. Darcy thought as he reached Elizabeth's room. _"Even worse, what if she has sustained injury to her head and does not even remember me?"_

Refusing to allow his doubts get in the way of his rational thought, he took a deep breath and entered the room. Lady Catherine stood from the chair beside Elizabeth's bed and walked toward her nephew.

"Is she awake?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"She has moved her hands a few times," Lady Catherine said. "And she tries to speak. Although, I am not quite sure what she is trying to say. She has not opened her eyes yet."

Mr. Darcy's eyes travelled to his beloved's body resting on the bed. His eyes caressed her beautiful face.

"Darcy," Lady Catherine called her nephew. "Surely, you understand that it is not proper for you to be in her room."

"But…" Mr. Darcy opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted by Lady Catherine.

"I know," Lady Catherine said as she raised a hand to calm her nephew. "I understand you want to be with her. But remember that you said you did not want a scandal. As much as I trust my staff, discretion is a virtue they do not all possess. It will not do for Elizabeth's reputation if people were to hear that you spent time in her bedchambers."

Mr. Darcy nodded his understanding. He eyes were once again on Elizabeth.

"Fortunately," Lady Catherine continued, forcing Mr. Darcy's attention back on herself again. "The maid Elizabeth has brought with her from London seems to be trustworthy."

"How so?" Mr. Darcy asked. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Hanna," Lady Catherine shrugged. "She seems to know a lot about you and Elizabeth."

"Yes," Mr. Darcy sighed with relief. "Hanna is the maid who helped us escape from Sandry Hall. She helped Elizabeth nurse me while I was at the parsonage."

"I will send the other maid away," Lady Catherine said. "Hanna will be sent up to stay with Elizabeth for the sake of propriety. You will be able to spend some time in the room. But do not stay long."

Mr. Darcy was speechless. He looked at his aunt with renewed understanding and appreciation.

"Do not look at me in that stupid manner, Fitzwilliam Darcy," Lady Catherine said. "I may be an old woman, but I am not insensitive. The girl saved my life and you are my dear sister's only son. I will do what I can to accommodate you. But do not overstep the boundaries, young man."

Mr. Darcy smiled a devilish smile and much to his aunt's astonishment, for the first time in his adult years, he kissed his aunt's face.

"Thank you, aunt Catherine," Mr. Darcy said.

"Very well," Lady Catherine said with an uncomfortable blush. "Enough of that, young man. Remember your position in society."

Lady Catherine called the maid who was standing by Elizabeth's bed.

"Go downstairs and send Miss Elizabeth's maid, Hanna, upstairs to tend to her," Lady Catherine ordered. "I will keep Miss Elizabeth company until her maid arrives."

"Very well, Lady Catherine," the maid curtseyed and left the room.

Assured that they were now alone in Elizabeth's room, Mr. Darcy was immediately beside Elizabeth's bed, kneeling down and taking her hand in his. Lady Catherine sat on a chair on the other side of the bed and rolled her eyes at Mr. Darcy's behavior. Elizabeth's eyes were still closed and she did not seem to be aware of anyone in the room.

"Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said as he gently pressed her hand. "Can you hear me? Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth's hand moved in Mr. Darcy's and slowly, her lids moved, as she fought to open her eyes.

"Open your eyes, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy probed softly.

It took a very long agonizing moment until Elizabeth finally opened her eyes. Her eyes were unfocussed and tired. She seemed confused, as if not knowing where she was, or who she was. Her gaze rested on Mr. Darcy's anxious face, taking in his features. And then, to the gentleman's great relief, Elizabeth spoke.

"Fitzwilliam," She said with great difficulty, her voice barely above a whisper.

Until that moment, Mr. Darcy did not know that hearing his own name would bring him so much happiness, so much relief. She knew him. She recognized him. More importantly, she had called him by his Christian name, and that meant that not only she remembered who he was, but that she remembered who he was to her.

"Yes," Mr. Darcy nodded, his eyes shining with unshed tears of joy. "Yes, my darling. It is I."

Elizabeth smiled softly and closed her eyes for a brief moment as if to gather more strength.

"Where am I?" She said, her eyes still closed.

"You are at Rosings, my dear," Mr. Darcy explained.

Elizabeth opened her eyes gently and allowed her gaze to travel around the room and rest on Lady Catherine's face.

"Lady Catherine," Elizabeth said, surprised by the great lady's presence in her room.

"You gave us all quite a scare, young lady," Lady Catherine scolded. "What you did … drawing Miss Sandry's attention to yourself when she had a gun in her hands … it was … well, it was reckless and irresponsible… and well, quite courageous of you."

"I am glad you are unharmed," Elizabeth responded with a weak smile.

"You must eat, child," Lady Catherine said in a motherly tone, shocking both Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth. Lady Catherine blinked rapidly and cleared her throat, not wishing for anyone to see her emotions. "I will have food sent to your room directly. You must eat if you mean to recover fast."

Elizabeth nodded, not quite understanding Lady Catherine's changed behavior.

"Do not press her to talk too much, Darcy," Lady Catherine said as she walked toward the door and left the room, leaving Mr. Darcy alone with Elizabeth.

Mr. Darcy turned his attention to his beloved. He sat on the bed, his hand still holding hers possessively, as he watched her tired and pale face intently. Elizabeth smiled shyly.

"How long have I been sleeping?" She asked.

"Not too long," Mr. Darcy replied. "But long enough to make me very anxious."

"The fire?" Elizabeth asked. "What happened?"

"Do not concern yourself with that now," Mr. Darcy said reassuringly. "All will be sorted out. What is important is that you are safe. Dr. Jones was here. He assured me that you would be alright very soon."

"What happened to me?" Elizabeth asked with confusion.

"Do you not remember?" Mr. Darcy asked apprehensively.

"I have these disturbing and disconnected images every time I try to remember,"

Elizabeth's hand left Mr. Darcy's to touch the bruise on her forehead.

"Do not touch it," Mr. Darcy said, gently taking back her hand and holding it in his own again.

"My head hurts," Elizabeth said.

"I know, my darling," Mr. Darcy said, as he gently caressed her face. "Miss Sandry hit you with her gun."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as she tried to remember the event. Suddenly, her chest rose as she took a sharp intake of breath.

"She was mad, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said. "She had completely taken leave of her senses."

"Did she set herself on fire?" Mr. Darcy asked tentatively.

Elizabeth looked at him with confusion, and then her eyes grew with shock and pain.

"I tried to stop her," she said with quivering lips. "I tried …"

Elizabeth burst into tears, no longer able to speak.

"Shhhh…, " Mr. Darcy moved to console her immediately.

He gently raised her body, and pulled her in his embrace. Her head rested on his chest and she cried painfully as she finally remembered what must have been a frightening experience.

"Shhh… my love," Mr. Darcy whispered as he caressed her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Let us not talk about it now. We will discuss it later, when you feel stronger."

"Oh, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said, in between shuddering gasps. "I was so frightened. I thought … I thought…"

"I know," Mr. Darcy said as he held her tightly in his arms. "So did I."

Elizabeth looked up at him, her face wet with tears and her eyes full of turmoil.

"I thought I would never see you again," she said, as she reached up with one hand and gently touched his face. "And that I would never have the chance to tell you … how sorry I am for what I said … I did not mean it, Fitzwilliam. I love you. Please tell me you forgive me. Tell me you still love me."

Mr. Darcy did not speak. He did not tell her that he forgave her. He did not tell her that he loved her. He could not bring to words what he felt. He could only show her his feelings. He cupped her tear stricken face with his hands and kissed her lips with such tenderness that left Elizabeth in no doubt of his sentiments. She responded with renewed hope and passion, setting his desires afire, turning the gentle kiss into a hungry and ardent dance, as her lips allowed access to his probing tongue. Elizabeth's sobs of pain and sorrow were soon replaced by gasps of pleasure as she leaned her head back and allowed his hungry lips to travel down her neck.

"Great God in Heaven, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said, breathing heavily, as he finally pulled his lips away from her alluring neck. "It is becoming harder and harder for me to stop myself."

He gently leaned Elizabeth back against her pillow again, and covered her with her blanket. Elizabeth smiled at him contently.

"Is that a complain, Fitzwilliam?" She asked, her eyes shining with mischief for the first time since gaining consciousness.

"It is a warning, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said, grateful for her changed demeanor.

"And what are you warning me about, sir?" Elizabeth asked with an arched smile.

"I am warning you about my insatiable desires where you are concerned," Mr. Darcy said with a wicked grin. "I cannot get enough of you."

"You will never hear me complain about that, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said with a blush.

Mr. Darcy leaned closer and kissed her lips again.

"You need to rest, my dear," Mr. Darcy said as he ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it away from her face.

"Do not leave me," Elizabeth pleaded. "Please stay with me."

"I cannot stay long," Mr. Darcy said apologetically. "It is not appropriate for me to be in your room."

Elizabeth giggled softly.

"Pray, what is so humorous about what I said?" Mr. Darcy asked, amused by her reaction.

"I was just imagining us as a proper couple," Elizabeth said with a grin.

"And how do we look as a proper couple?" Mr. Darcy asked, understanding the source of her amusement.

"Very dull, I am afraid," Elizabeth said. "Very dull indeed."

"That is unacceptable," Mr. Darcy said with mock severity.

"What is to be done, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at his handsome face lovingly.

"There is only one thing to be done," Mr. Darcy shrugged and moved closer to her. "We must endeavor to be as improper as possible."

Elizabeth's ensuing giggles were muffled by his demanding lips.

**I know you guys are still confused about the fire business. All will be explained in the next chapter.**

**R &amp; R pls.**

**Love,**

**P.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hi everybody**

**I hope you've had a pleasant week. Here's chapter 49. We have two more chapters to the end of this story. I hope you enjoy it. This will illuminate some of the events at Sandry Hall and the next chapter will clear it all up. 1300+ people are following this story. And I know many more read it but don't sign in. So, I would like to hear from all of you out there. Please review. We are almost done and I need to know what you think. Some of you have been asking about their wedding night. To be honest, I have not yet decided how to approach it. I know many of you like to read a steamy wedding night scene. Believe me, I like it too. However, I want to stay respectful to my two most favourite romantic characters. I do not want to cheapen their romance. So, I am trying to come up with a way to approach it as to keep the balance between a hot sexy night and a beautiful romance. I have to see what comes on the page when I get to that point. Most of it will come out automatically and I have learned not to plan things. I will not disappoint :P**

**For those of you who are interested in Lord Paisley and Georgiana, yes. I will write a sequa to To save and Protect which will follow Darcy's and Lizzy's family life while focusing on Julian and Georgiana.**

**So, without further ado, read, enjoy and comment.**

**Love,**

**P. **

Chapter 49

When Mr. Darcy finally emerged from Elizabeth's bedchambers, he was surprised to see Hanna standing a few feet away from the door, holding a tray of food.

"Hanna!" Mr. Darcy exclaimed.

"Good evening, sir," Hanna curtseyed, blushing slightly. "I have brought some food for Miss Elizabeth."

"Why are you standing here in the hallway?" Mr. Darcy asked. "Why did you not come in?"

"I did, sir," Hanna said and blushed deeper. "But I left directly. You did not hear me. I did not want to disturb you."

Mr. Darcy cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I see," he said awkwardly.

Hanna blushed profusely. She had entered Elizabeth's room a few minutes earlier, but had left the room as quietly as she could. It had taken her a few minutes to calm herself after witnessing the couple's intimate scene. It was not the first time she had seen such things. In fact, she had seen much more scandalous scenes in the corridors of Sandry Hall. However, there was something different about this particular couple's intimacy that sent shivers down the young girl's spine. She felt guilty and exhilarated at the same time as she recalled the scene. From where she had entered the room, she could not see Mr. Darcy's face. The gentleman had his back toward her as he was leaning over Miss Elizabeth. It was not clear whether he was kissing her earlobe, nibbling at it or whispering endearments in it. But the rapid rise and fall of Miss Elizabeth's chest, her breathless gasps of desire and the contented smile on her lips as her fingers travelled up the sides of his face and disappeared in his hair, were indicative of her utter pleasure at the gentleman's attentions.

"I did knock, sir, I swear," Hanna said biting her lip, worried that the gentleman may be upset with her. "I will knock louder next time."

Mr. Darcy was equally embarrassed. Evidently, he had been enjoying his fiancée's charms so much that he had not even heard the knocks on the door, nor had he noticed that Hanna had entered and exited the room.

_"What if it had been someone other than Hanna who had entered the room?"_ Mr. Darcy wondered with no little discomfort.

"It is alright, Hanna," Mr. Darcy said. "You may go in now. Miss Elizabeth is very tired and must rest. But you must ensure that she eats something first."

"I have brought her food, sir," Hanna said, relieved that the gentleman was not displeased with her. "I have also brought some restorative tea. I will take good care of her. I promise."

"Very good," Mr. Darcy nodded his approval as he turned to walk away. "Oh, and one more thing, Hanna. Miss Elizabeth, as I am sure you may imagine, has had a very traumatic day. She may have a restless night. I need to know if she happens to wake up in distress or pain."

"I understand," Hanna nodded eagerly. "How do I inform you, sir?"

"My room is three doors down," Mr. Darcy pointed toward his room. "Knock on the door any time Elizabeth is distressed and I will come. If I am not there, my valet will be, and he will notify me."

"Very well, sir," Hanna curtseyed.

Mr. Darcy opened the door and held it open for Hanna to enter. Surprised and gratified by his courteous gesture, she blushed and smiled gratefully. Mr. Darcy nodded and walked toward his own room.

When Mr. Darcy entered, Mr. Rogers was standing ready for his master's orders. He did not dare look at Mr. Darcy in the eye. He knew that in light of Elizabeth's injury, his dismissal was eminent.

"I have drawn hot water for you, sir," Mr. Rogers said hesitantly. "In case you would like to wash yourself."

"A quick wash is all I have time for, Rogers," Mr. Darcy said as he removed his clothes.

"Yes, sir," Mr. Rogers nodded and quickly picked up Mr. Darcy's discarded clothes.

Mr. Darcy stepped into the tub and submerged his body in the warm water. He closed his eyes for a few minutes to gather his thoughts, but images of Elizabeth's ashen face as she lay on the floor with her hands and feet bound to that broken chair hounded his thoughts. He sat up and quickly washed his body, allowing Rogers to pour warm water on him. Within minutes, Mr. Darcy was dry and changed into clean clothes.

"I will be downstairs, dining with the Colonel," Mr. Darcy said to Mr. Rogers.

"May I ask, sir" Mr. Rogers asked tentatively. "How is Miss Elizabeth feeling?"

"She has gained consciousness," Mr. Darcy said rigidly. "She needs to rest. But Dr. Jones assures that she will be well soon."

"I am very glad to hear that, sir," Mr. Rogers said with a sigh of relief.

"I have asked Miss Elizabeth's maid, Hanna, to keep us abreast of her progress throughout the evening."

"Very well, sir," Mr. Rogers said.

"I want you to make yourself available to assist her with anything that she may require," Mr. Darcy instructed.

"I will, sir," Mr. Rogers obeyed.

"And if there are any concerns or sudden changes, you will come and find me immediately," Mr. Darcy added.

"Yes, sir," Mr. Rogers nodded, inwardly rolling his eyes at his master's peculiar behavior. "Would you be needing anything else, sir?"

"No," Mr. Darcy said as he tired to bring his unruly curls into a semblance of order.

"When am I expected to leave your services, sir?" Mr. Rogers asked dejectedly.

"What is that supposed to mean, Rogers?" Mr. Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know that you are upset with me for … for bringing Miss Elizabeth to Kent with me," Mr. Rogers said still not able to look his employer in the eye. "I understand that I am to be dismissed."

"Do you now?" Mr. Darcy asked sardonically. "And when did you come to that conclusion?"

"I was not able to refuse Miss Elizabeth's request, sir" Mr. Rogers said shamefully. "I know that I put her life in jeopardy by bringing her to Kent."

"Let us be clear on a very important point, Rogers," Mr. Darcy said as he walked toward his valet. "There are very few people who can refuse my fiancée any request she happens to make, and you, my poor man, are not one of them."

"_Come to think of it_, _neither am I,"_ Mr. Darcy reflected privately.

"I promise you sir," Mr. Rogers said, emboldened by Mr. Darcy's words. "I did try. I tried to reason with her, to dissuade her from travelling to Kent. But she would not be dissuaded from her decision. She was quite determined."

"I know," Mr. Darcy said with a faint smile. "I pity you for having found yourself in the position of having to decide between your duties to your master and his fiancée."

"I hope you know that what I did was not due to my lack of loyalty to you, sir," Mr. Rogers said genuinely.

"Do not make yourself uneasy, Rogers," Mr. Darcy said. "To be truthful, I am glad that Elizabeth came to you for help, and I am glad that you did not refuse her. She would have come to Kent with or without your protection. I am glad that you brought her in my own carriage."

"So I am not dismissed, sir?" Mr. Rogers asked hesitantly.

"No," Mr. Darcy shook his head as he walked toward the door. "However, in the future, should my wife ask you to do something that may put her life in any danger, you will notify me at once."

"Yes, sir," Mr. Rogers smiled with relief as he watched his master walk out of the door to join his cousin for dinner.

It was nearly two hours later and as Mr. Darcy and his cousin were enjoying another drink in the study, when the butler announced Mr. Trevor Farley.

"Mr. Fraley!" Mr. Darcy exclaimed as he gestured to the younger man to have a seat. "This must have been a trying evening for you. What news do you have from Sandry Hall?"

"Death and destruction, I am afraid," Mr. Farley said as he accepted a drink from Mr. Darcy. "Death, destruction and an unsolved mystery."

"Unsolved?" Mr. Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, sir," Mr. Farley said after he had a sip of his drink. "We still do not know what happened in that room."

"What is there to know?" Mr. Darcy asked bitterly. "Miss Elizabeth nearly lost her life."

"Yes," Mr. Farley nodded. "Dr. Jones informed me of Miss Bennet's condition when he arrived at Sandry Hall to assist with the injured men. May I ask, how is she faring now?"

"She has gained consciousness," Mr. Darcy replied but did not offer any more information.

"That is indeed good news," Mr. Farley said with a genuine smile. "And quite fortunate, for I came here to speak with her."

"I beg your pardon?" Mr. Darcy asked incredulously.

"I need to speak to Miss Bennet about this evening's events," Mr. Farley explained.

"Miss Elizabeth is in no condition to receive you," Mr. Darcy said. "You will have to wait until she is recovered."

"I am sorry, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Farley said. " But I am going to have to insist."

"You can insist all you want, sir," Mr. Darcy glared at Mr. Farley. "You will not speak with my fiancée tonight."

"It is imperative that I speak to her, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Farley said, knowing full well that he was making the other gentleman quite angry. "I would not insist if it were not absolutely necessary."

"What is the urgency, Mr. Farley?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked, trying to bring some calmness to the situation.

"I am afraid I cannot divulge anything at the moment," Mr. Farley said apologetically.

"This is ridiculous," Mr. Darcy said, throwing his arms in the air. "You come here, so late in the evening, demanding to speak with my fiancée, who was injured earlier and needs to rest. You expect us to accommodate you while you refuse to share your information with us."

"I am the magistrate, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Farley reminded the furious gentleman. "You have to cooperate."

"Cooperate?" Mr. Darcy asked. "This is harassment."

"I would never harass the young lady?" Mr. Farley said.

"You expect her to leave her bed and come down to answer your questions," Mr. Darcy argued.

"I need to know the facts about today's events," Mr. Farley said calmly.

"I will tell you all you need to know," Mr. Darcy said petulantly.

"You were not in the room at the time Miss Sandry burned in that fire," Mr. Farley countered. "I need to find out what happened."

"The woman lost her mind and started the fire," Mr. Darcy said.

"This is conjecture, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Farley shook his head. "I need facts."

"Very well," Mr. Darcy said. "I will give you some very important facts. My fiancée was a victim in this evening's affairs. She almost died. She is hurt and needs to rest."

Mr. Farley breathed deeply and looked at Col. Fitzwilliam desperately.

"You will not be able to speak with her unless you give us a good enough reason, Mr. Farley," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "What is the urgency?"

Mr. Farley stood and walked to the window. He stood there, staring out at the darkness of the night. He finally took a deep breath and turned to the other two gentlemen.

"Miss Sandry was not the only person who died at Sandry Hall this evening," Mr. Farley said with a low voice. "Captain Sandry joined her sister not long after she died."

"Great God!" Col. Fitzwilliam exclaimed.

"How?" Mr. Darcy asked, his face devoid of color.

"He shot himself," Mr. Farley replied. "He was left alone for a few minutes in the study. We did not know that he had a gun there."

"Was he told about Miss Sandry?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Yes," Mr. Farley nodded. "Julian told him about her and the fire."

"What a mess!" Col. Fitzwilliam said, shaking his head.

"I am sure you now understand that it is imperative that I understand what happened in that room," Mr. Farley stated. "With Captain Sandry also dead, I have no other source of information than Miss Bennet. This is quite a mess and I need to ensure that I know all the facts before I can make any decisions as to how to pursue the matter. I know the young lady is injured and I would never have dreamed of disturbing her. But you understand that the sooner I know the facts, the sooner I can close this matter to everybody's satisfaction."

Mr. Darcy was quiet for a moment as he considered Mr. Farley's words.

"I will bring her down myself," Mr. Darcy said gravely. "But if you upset her in any way, I will end the interview immediately."

"Thank you," Mr. Farley nodded.

Mr. Darcy walked out of the room with his usual confident strides.

"Your cousin is a difficult man to deal with, Colonel," Mr. Farley observed.

"Darcy is fiercely protective of those dear to him," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "You should keep that in mind and thread softly."

"I am just doing my duty," Mr. Farley argued. "I certainly do not mean him or Miss Bennet any harm."

"Darcy is a reasonable man," Col. Fitzwilliam nodded with understanding. "He will be much more cooperative if you speak to him openly and rationally instead of making demands and expecting him to follow."

"I did not mean to upset him," Mr. Farley said.

"Do not worry, Mr. Farley," Col. Fitzwilliam said reassuringly. "He is more upset about the situation than he is with you. Come. Let me offer you another drink."

Feeling more at ease with the Colonel's reassurances, Mr. Farley took the proffered drink and took a seat.

"Where is Lord Paisley?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked. "Was he not with you?"

"He left me an hour ago to go to Durham Place to change his clothes," Mr. Farley explained with a faint smile. "You know how particular he is about his appearance."

"Yes," Col. Fitzwilliam chuckled. "He is certainly an interesting character.

"Julian is very intelligent," Mr. Farley said. "He is however, quite peculiar."

"We all have our secrets, I suppose," Col. Fitzwilliam observed.

"Indeed," Mr. Farley agreed. "But some certainly have more secrets than the rest."

"The Sandry family for instance?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

Mr. Farley smiled bitterly and shook his head. His response was interrupted by the entrance of Mr. Darcy carrying Miss Elizabeth in his arms, followed closely by Hanna who was carrying a large blanket and a pillow. Mr. Farley and Col. Fitzwilliam stood from their seats immediately. Elizabeth's head was resting on the gentleman's chest, her face was still pale and her eyes were barely open.

"Move the sofa closer to the fireplace, Richard," Mr. Darcy ordered quickly.

Col. Fitzwilliam and Mr. Farley followed Mr. Darcy's command directly and moved the only sofa in the study closer to the fireplace. Mr. Darcy placed Elizabeth gently on the sofa, and taking the pillow from Hanna, leaned Elizabeth against it to allow her to sit. Hanna hurried to cover her with the blanket she had brought.

"Thank you, Hanna," Mr. Darcy said. "Stay in the study in case Miss Elizabeth needs you."

Hanna curtseyed and sat in a corner quietly. Mr. Darcy turned his attention to Elizabeth.

"Do you want something to drink?" Mr. Darcy asked. "Are you warm enough? Shall I fetch you another blanket?"

"I am alright, dearest" Elizabeth assured Mr. Darcy. "I promise you."

"You may leave any time you wish," Mr. Darcy said. "Do not over exert yourself."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled. Mr. Darcy stood directly behind her sofa and addressed Mr. Farley.

"I had to wake Miss Elizabeth up for this interview, Mr. Farley," Mr. Darcy informed him. "As you can see, she is tired and needs to rest. Make this quick."

"I will," Mr. Farley promised. "I apologize for the inconvenience Miss Bennet. Thank you for agreeing to speak to me."

"I understand," Elizabeth said, her eyes meeting the gentleman hesitantly. "How can I assist you, Mr. Farley?"

"Can you please tell me what happened this evening?" Mr. Farley asked. "Lord Paisley has shared with me the events of the evening until the moment Lady Catherine came down to warn Mr. Darcy. But we do not know what happened above the stairs. Can you share what you know with us?"

Elizabeth looked up at Mr. Darcy, her eyes asking an unspoken question. He held her gaze and nodded reassuringly to her. Elizabeth took a deep breath and faced Mr. Farley again.

"I was in Lady Catherine's room, waiting for some news from Mrs. Smith," Elizabeth began. "When Mrs. Smith finally came, she informed me that she had followed Miss Sandry and had found the room in which she was hiding the letter."

"So Miss Sandry was not hiding the letter in her own rooms?" Col. Fitzwilliam interrupted.

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "She was hiding the letter in the room … where…"

Elizabeth stopped, not able to articulate the words.

"Was the letter hidden in the same room where Miss Sandry's body was found tonight?" Mr. Farley asked tentatively.

Elizabeth nodded. Mr. Darcy leaned over and placed his hand on her shoulder. The strength and warmth of his hand reassured her.

"Mrs. Smith could not follow Miss Sandry inside the room," Elizabeth began again. "So she was unable to find out where in the room the letter was hidden. I decided to accompany her. I thought we could find the letter faster together. That is when Lady Catherine came in to inform us that Miss Sandry had given the first sheet of the letter to Mr. Darcy to keep. We no longer needed to wait for her to return that sheet to its hiding place. We left Lady Catherine's room, but before we had a chance to go to the room where the letter was hidden, we heard footsteps. We hid in the room directly across from Lady Catherine's room. The footsteps belonged to Miss Sandry. We could hear her talking out loud as she went inside her own rooms."

"Whom was she speaking to?" Mr. Farley asked.

"No one," Elizabeth said. "She was alone."

"What was she saying?" Mr. Farley asked again.

"I could not make out what she was saying," Elizabeth said, her eyes narrowing as she tried to recall the words. "I remember her saying something about her parents. I did not understand what she was saying."

"Can you remember her words?" Mr. Farley pressed.

"I am sorry," Elizabeth shook her head distressed by her inability to remember the events clearly. "I really cannot remember."

"But…," Mr. Farley began but was immediately interrupted by Mr. Darcy's warning voice.

"She does not remember, Mr. Farley," Mr. Darcy said with a glare. "Move on."

Not desiring to upset the already furious gentleman, Mr. Farley nodded.

"Pray continue, Miss Bennet," Mr. Farley said with an apologetic smile toward Elizabeth.

"We heard Miss Sandry go to her own rooms and emerge from it shortly after," Elizabeth continued. "We had left the door ajar, and I saw her go to Lady Catherine's room. She was holding a gun in her hand."

"So you followed her to Lady Catherine's room?" Mr. Farley asked incredulously. "Even though you knew she was armed?"

"What did you expect me to do?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mr. Darcy took a deep breath from behind her. He did not say anything, but Elizabeth could feel his displeasure. However, his hand remained protectively on her shoulder and Elizabeth was grateful for it.

"Why did you not run down to warn the gentlemen?" Mr. Farley asked.

"There was no time," Elizabeth said, shaking her head. "I could not risk Lady Catherine's life. It was because of me that she was at Sandry Hall. I could not leave her alone, knowing what I knew about Miss Sandry."

"I understand," Mr. Farley said. "Please go on."

"Miss Sandry was … well … she was quite mad," Elizabeth said. "She kept addressing Lady Catherine as her mother. She kept insisting that Lady Catherine, or her mother, did not believe her."

"What do you think she meant by that?" Mr. Farley asked.

"I do not know," Elizabeth shook her head. "I called her name and tried to turn her attention away from Lady Catherine."

"Why?" Mr. Farley asked.

"She seemed very angry with Lady Catherine whom she believed was her mother," Elizabeth explained. "She kept pointing the gun in her direction. I tried to explain to her that she was mistaken in assuming that Lady Catherine was her mother. She grew even angrier. That is when she hit me."

Elizabeth's hand rose unconsciously to touch the bruise on her forehead. Mr. Darcy walked around the sofa and sat beside her, gently taking her hand away from her forehead and holding it firmly in his. Elizabeth closed her eyes and released her breath slowly

"Did you lose consciousness then?" Mr. Farley asked after allowing Elizabeth a moment to collect herself.

"I fell to the ground," Elizabeth said softly. "But I do not believe I lost consciousness. I could still hear Miss Sandry's voice. Her attention was once again on Lady Catherine. She did not even seem to recognize me. I had no choice. I had to remind her who I was. I told her I was engaged to Mr. Darcy. That made her forget about Lady Catherine entirely. She pointed her gun at me and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. I could not see clearly. I believe I was bleeding. I was lightheaded and weak. I couldn't fight her."

Elizabeth paused for a minute to gather her strength.

"Do you need to stop, Elizabeth?" Mr. Darcy asked. "I can take you back to your room if you wish."

"No," Elizabeth whispered. "No, I shall be fine."

"Shall I get you a glass of wine?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked, clearly concerned for her.

"No, thank you, Colonel," Elizabeth smiled at the Colonel and then at her fiancé. "It is just that I do not quite understand how I did not fight her. I imagined myself stronger than to simply allow her to pull me where she wanted to."

"You were injured, Miss Bennet," Mr. Farley said. "Not to mention that Miss Sandry had a gun. To be frank, I am glad you did not put up a fight. It could have ended very badly had you done that."

Mr. Darcy's hold on Elizabeth's hand became more rigid at Mr. Farley's words. She knew Mr. Darcy was imagining what Mr. Farley was hinting at. She gave his hand a gentle pressure, gaining his attention. She smiled lovingly at him. His eyes were full of pain and fear. Elizabeth suddenly understood how he must have felt, how helpless and frightened he must have been when he had found out about her being captured by Miss Sandry. She knew that feeling very well. She had felt it when he was shot in front of her. She was suddenly filled with guilt and remorse for putting him through such pain and agony.

"Are you able to continue, Miss Bennet?" Mr. Farley asked, receiving another warning glare from Mr. Darcy.

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded. "Miss Sandry took me to a smaller room, a few doors down from Lady Catherine's room. She pushed me down on a chair and before I could resist, she had tied my hands and feet to the chair with what felt like ribbons one uses to decorate hats. I tried to speak to her, but I do not think my voice was loud enough, for even I could not hear myself. The room kept getting dark. Or perhaps I could not see clearly. I am not sure."

"How did the fire begin?" Mr. Farley probed.

"The room was very cold," Elizabeth said. "The fire was not lit. Miss Sandry lit a candle. She then reached her hand up in the fireplace chimney and pulled out what seemed like a small leather bag. She reached inside and brought out the letter. I knew immediately that it was the letter we were looking for. She turned to me with such vicious smile and held the letter up for me to see. 'Is this what you wanted?' she asked. I did not respond for I did not know what to say. 'I am saving you," she said and burned the letter. I did not understand what she was talking about. Once the letter was burnt, she looked at me, and her eyes were … her eyes were so full of sorrow. 'Men are all the same, you know,' she said. 'They will take your beauty and … your innocence.'"

Elizabeth stopped, embarrassed by the words she had said. The gentleman, understanding the meaning of her words, looked away uncomfortably.

"Miss Sandry undid her hair, letting it fall around her face," Elizabeth continued. "she looked at me and said, 'He adored my golden hair.' And with a smile, she rose the candle to her hair and set her hair on fire. I tried to stop her. I begged her. But it was too late. She was on fire so quickly. I tried to go to her, to help her, but as I tried to move forward, my chair fell on to the ground.

"That is how you injured your shoulder," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "It is no wonder you were in such pain when we found you."

"The pain in my shoulder was nothing to the cry of pain I heard as Miss Sandry burned in front of me," Elizabeth said as tears flowed down her face. "She was in agony and I did not do anything to help her."

Mr. Darcy moved closer, and disregarding the others in the room, pulled Elizabeth into his embrace.

"There was nothing you could have done, my darling," Mr. Darcy whispered softly.

Elizabeth cried bitterly.

"But why?" she asked in between sobs. "Why would she do such a thing to herself?"

"Miss Sandry had obviously lost all her senses," Mr. Farley remarked.

"Yes," Mr. Darcy agreed. "But why would she hurt herself?"

"What do you mean?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"From the beginning," Mr. Darcy explained. "Miss Sandry had shown herself as a selfish woman who was willing to hurt everybody who stood in her way. However, She never did anything to hurt herself. What caused her to destroy herself in such a painful way?"

"She much have known that there was no way out of this mess for her," Col. Fitzwilliam shrugged. "Perhaps she did not want to give you the satisfaction of sending her away."

"I cannot help feeling that there is more to this than we know at present," Mr. Darcy said.

Elizabeth, having calmed down slightly, reluctantly moved away from Mr. Darcy's embrace and joined the conversation.

"Miss Sandry's words must mean something," she said. "Why did she say that she was saving me? Why did she mention her hair before she set it on fire?"

"I am afraid," Mr. Farley said. "with the death of both the Sandry siblings, we will never know all the facts."

"Captain Sandry is dead?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes wide with horror.

"Yes," Mr. Darcy replied, sending another glare toward Mr. Farley for his thoughtless words. "I meant to tell you later, my dear. I am afraid, Capt. Sandry ended his own life this evening."

Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to come to terms with the latest news.

"Was he," she asked tentatively. "Was he also involved in his sister's scheme?"

"Yes," Mr. Darcy nodded.

"I am so sorry, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said, holding Mr. Darcy's hand. "I know you considered him a friend. It must have been a great disappointment to you."

Touched my her thoughtfulness, Mr. Darcy smiled at her and pressed her hand lovingly. The butler entered to announce another visitor.

"Lord Paisley and Mrs. Stevenson, sir."


	50. Chapter 50

**Hello all,**

**So, here is Chapter 50, which I hope makes everything clear. I cannot believe I am almost done. One more chapter :( To be honest, I cannot believe that this story became so long. I had not planned it this way. But I appreciate all of you who stuck by me throughout the story. Next chapter will be updated soon. It will be my Christmas gift to those who have been enjoying this story. Btw, please let me know if I have made spelling mistakes (I was in a rush to update).**

**Review pls. We're almost done.**

**Chapter 50**

"Good evening," Lord Paisley bowed to the surprised faces in the drawing room. "I apologize heartily for my late visit. I am sure you will soon agree that it is a matter of great importance."

Despite Lord Paisley's smile and his attempt at humor, Mr. Darcy noticed an underlying unease about the gentleman.

"Julian," Mr. Darcy said. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh a bit of this, and a bit of that, Darcy," Lord Paisley said and turned his attention to Elizabeth. "Miss Elizabeth, I am relieved to see you are safe. Although, I am surprised to see you downstairs. Should you not be resting after today's ordeal."

"Thank you, my lord," Elizabeth smiled weakly. "I have come downstairs to answer Mr. Farley's questions."

"I apologize on behalf of my friend, Miss Elizabeth," Lord Paisley said as he smiled ironically at Mr. Farley's blushing face. "I am afraid my friend takes his position as the magistrate quite seriously."

"I understood you had gone to Durham Place to change, my lord," Col. Fitzwilliam said.

"You were misinformed, dear Colonel," Lord Paisley said with a smile.

"But that is what you told me you intended to do, Julian," Mr. Farley said indignantly.

"Alas, I am afraid you were misinformed as well, my dear Trevor," Lord Paisley said, still maintaining his smile.

"Perhaps you should inform us all of where you were, and why you are hear now, Julian," Mr. Darcy said dryly. "It has been a rather long and trying day, so spare us the theatrics."

"Of course, Darcy," Lord Paisley said with another bow. "But first, allow me to introduce Mrs. Stevenson to you. Dear lady, these are Mr. Darcy, his fiancée Miss Elizabeth Bennet, his cousin, Col. Fitzwilliam. Last but not least, this is Mr. Farley, my good friend and the magistrate."

"Good evening," Mrs. Stevenson curtseyed. "I do apologize for the late call. But his lordship insisted I should accompany him to Rosings tonight."

"Would his lordship care to explain?" Mr. Darcy asked, his eyes scrutinizing his friend's face.

"I most certainly would," Lord Paisley said. "However, perhaps Miss Elizabeth should return to her room to rest?"

Mr. Darcy stared at Lord Paisley for a moment and understanding his unspoken message, he turned toward Elizabeth.

"Julian is correct, Elizabeth" Mr. Darcy said softly. "You should return to your room and rest. I will take you there now."

"No," Elizabeth said as she shook her head in disagreement. "I want to hear what Lord Paisley has come to share."

"There is no need for you to concern yourself with this now," Lord Paisley said.

"On the contrary," Elizabeth insisted. "It is clear that you have information that will shed light onto the events of Sandry Hall. Am I not correct, my lord?"

"You are," Lord Paisley replied. "However, in light of what you have already endured today, perhaps it would be better if you were spared of more bad tidings that are in no way suitable for the ears of a young lady."

"I appreciate your concern, sir," Elizabeth said. "But having endured what I have endured today, I have every right to know the facts."

"You certainly do, my dear," Mr. Darcy said. "Nevertheless, I insist that you return to your room and rest."

Elizabeth was about to disagree with Mr. Darcy. However, one look at his eyes was enough for her to nod her acceptance, albeit reluctantly. His eyes demanded her acquiescence and she neither had the energy to fight, nor the desire to upset him.

"Very well," She said. "Good night Mrs. Stevenson, gentlemen."

Mrs. Stevenson curtseyed and the gentlemen bowed as they watched Mr. Darcy lift Elizabeth in his arms and leave the study, followed by the young maid, Hanna.

"Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said once they left the study. "I know you mean to protect me, but I cannot rest until I know everything. I want to know what Lord Paisley and Mrs. Stevenson have come to share."

"I have no doubt that you do," Mr. Darcy said with a crooked smile.

"It is quite unfair that you are not allowing me to stay," Elizabeth complained.

"Unfair or not, my dear," Mr. Darcy said as he climbed the stairs. "you will do as I ask. You need your rest more than anything else. Your recovery is more important than anything Julian has come to share."

Elizabeth pouted petulantly, not at all pleased with the situation.

"I will share everything with you when you are recovered," Mr. Darcy promised, noticing her annoyance.

"I will be so miserably bored," Elizabeth said, suddenly sounding years younger.

"Perhaps I should ask Mr. Collins to keep you company," Mr. Darcy said mischievously. "I understand you quite enjoy his reading of the Fordyce sermons."

Despite her greatest efforts, Elizabeth could not stop her giggles at his words. Mr. Darcy chuckled too, pleased to see the change in her demeanor.

"That is not fair, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said as she laid her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his masculine scent.

"All is fair in love and war, my dear," Mr. Darcy replied smugly, tightening his hold around her body.

They had reached her room by then. Hanna ran ahead of them to open the door, but much to Mr. Darcy's relief and appreciation, she exited the room quietly and waited outside, allowing them privacy inside the room. Mr. Darcy placed Elizabeth gently on the bed and covered her with a blanket. He took Elizabeth's hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Sleep well, my love," Mr. Darcy whispered.

"Will you visit my room later this evening?" Elizabeth asked as she held on to his hand.

Suddenly realizing that her words can be easily taken in the wrong way, her eyes grew wide and she blushed deeply. Mr. Darcy, understanding her mistake, laughed his deep throaty laugh, which sent the now-familiar shiver down her spine.

"Your wish is my command, my lady," Mr. Darcy whispered rakishly. "And what would you desire me to do when I visit your room later this evening?"

"That was not what I meant, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said indignantly, blushing deeper. "I would never…"

"Never?" Mr. Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow. His eyes were dark and demanding, rendering her breathless. "Never, Elizabeth?"

"Well," Elizabeth replied, licking her lips that had gone dry at his intense stare. "At least, not yet."

"Not yet?" Mr. Darcy repeated her response. Elizabeth was not sure if he was displeased with her answer or that he was simply teasing her.

"We are not married, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth reminded him, trying to convince herself as well as Mr. Darcy. If possible, his eyes grew darker as he leaned closer toward her. Elizabeth breathed deeply to calm her trembling heart. Her eyes closed in anticipation of his kiss.

"True," Mr. Darcy said, kissing one of her eyelids. "We are not married, yet."

Elizabeth's body was alive to where his lips touched her skin.

"But," he whispered, kissing her other eyelid.

Elizabeth felt a wave of pleasure pulsate within her.

"That will change." He whispered and moved to kiss the tip of her nose.

Elizabeth felt lightheaded.

"Soon." He said and finally captured her lips in an all-consuming kiss.

His lips were so warm, Elizabeth was certain her lips would burn. She welcomed his kiss and responded passionately. He finally released her lips and moved his head back slightly, so he could watch her face. Elizabeth felt herself melt in his stare. She adored his handsome features, willing to do everything and anything to please him.

"Soon, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy repeated, half warning, half promising.

He smiled his devilishly handsome smile and walked out of the room, leaving Elizabeth burning and shivering in equal measures.

"Soon," she whispered as her fingers traced her swollen lips. She no longer cared about the events of Sandry Hall, nor about the conversations in the study. All she could think about was his final word. _Soon._

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLLDLDLDLDLDL

"Very well, Julian," Mr. Darcy said, as soon as he returned to the study and took a seat on the sofa. "We are all ready and eager to hear what you have come to share.

"But of course, Darcy," Lord Paisley nodded. "But let me warn you in advance that what I am about to share is not fit for polite company and were it not for this circumstances, I would certainly not be a part of it."

"I believe we all share that sentiment, my lord," Col. Fitzwilliam observed.

"Earlier this evening," Lord Paisley began. "After Darcy and Col. Fitzwilliam went upstairs in search of Miss Elizabeth and Miss Sandry, I saw to it that a footman helped Lady Catherine to the drawing room, while I took Capt. Sandry to the study with me. Much to my surprise, the Captain did not refuse to accompany me. He seemed lost in his own thoughts. He expressed great concern over his sister's safety. In that moment, I thought it ironic that he should be concerned with Miss Sandry's safety. Now, of course, I understand."

"We have found out from Miss Elizabeth that Miss Sandry set herself on fire," Mr. Farley told his lordship.

"Yes," Lord Paisley nodded. "I can understand that. It does make sense."

"Does it?" Mr. Darcy asked. "You will have to explain, Julian. For, I am afraid it does not make much sense to me. Why would Miss Sandry kill herself in such a horrific manner?"

"I believe Mrs. Stevenson can shed more light on the situation, Darcy," Lord Paisley said. "You see, she was Miss Sandry's governess and companion for many years."

All eyes in the room turned toward Mrs. Stevenson. She was a plump woman of considerable age with a calm face and a serene smile. Upon seeing everyone's attention on herself, Mrs. Stevenson cleared her voice uncomfortably.

"I was hired by Mrs. Sandry about eight years ago," She explained. "I was hired as young Miss Sandry's governess and later on, as her companion. When I first moved to Sandry Hall, Miss Sandry was only fifteen years old. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, with beautiful eyes and golden hair. She was the apple of her father's eyes and quite spoiled by her brothers. She was quite simply the center of their lives. Or at least that is how it appeared at first."

Mrs. Stevenson paused and gathered her thoughts for a moment before she continued.

"However, soon after I began working at Sandry Hall, I noticed peculiar behavior. It was subtle and I believed myself to be mistaken at first. But after a few months, I was certain that something was not quite right in the relationships amongst the members of the Sandry family."

"What do you mean, Mrs. Stevenson?" Mr. Farley asked.

"What I mean, sir," Mrs. Stevenson explained uncomfortably. "is that there were inappropriate relations were the young Miss Sandry was concerned."

Mr. Darcy's face was the first one to show signs of understanding as his jaw hardened and his face lost some of its color. It did not take Col. Fitzwilliam too long either to comprehend what the old governess was hinting at. Mr. Farley was not as fortunate as the other gentlemen.

"Please speak plainly, ma'am," Mr. Farley pressed. "What do you mean by inappropriate relations?"

"Miss Sandry," Mrs. Stevenson said, her voice low and uncomfortable. "was often visited in her rooms by her father."

Mrs. Stevenson blushed and looked away embarrassedly. Lord Paisley and Col. Fitzwilliam stared down at their boots. Mr. Darcy cleared his voice uncomfortably, now fully understanding why Lord Paisley had insisted for Elizabeth to leave the room and not hear this conversation.

"Dear God!" Mr. Farley exclaimed, finally understanding Mrs. Stevenson's meaning.

"I am afraid," Lord Paisley said. "It was not only her father's visits Miss Sandry had to endure."

Mr. Darcy stood from the sofa, no longer able to contain his anger and disgust, and walked toward the window.

"Her brother?" Mr. Darcy asked, his face turned away from the others in the room and his body rigid and tense.

"I am afraid so," Lord Paisley answered. "The eldest brother, Thomas, became Miss Sandry's second tormentor."

"I do not understand!" Col. Fitzwilliam asked incredulously. "How is it that this was allowed to continue for so long? Did she never confide in anyone?"

"She told her mother," Mrs. Stevenson replied. "Mrs. Sandry chose to disregard her daughter's claims."

"How could she?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked disgusted by Mrs. Sandry's treatment of her daughter. "How could she ignore her daughter's pleas?"

"Mrs. Sandry was a lady," Mrs. Stevenson said, her words dripping with sarcasm and bitterness. "Evidently, she had too much sensibility to even consider something so horrific."

"How did you come to know about it?" Mr. Darcy asked Mrs. Stevenson. "Did she confide in you?"

"Not at first, sir," Mrs. Stevenson said gravely. "Although I had sensed that something was amiss, I could not fathom the severity of the situation."

"I doubt anyone could," Col. Fitzwilliam remarked.

"They had managed to keep it a secret while it was only the father who visited Miss Sandry's rooms," Mrs. Stevenson said embarrassedly. "However, when Mr. Thomas Sandry returned from his European tour, things changed for the worse."

"In what way?" Mr. Farley asked. "How could things become any worse?"

"Unlike his father, Thomas was young and healthy," Mrs. Stevenson said. "He … well… his visits to his sister's room had more severe consequences. Consequences that made it impossible for her to go on living at Sandry Hall."

Once again, the gentlemen looked away uncomfortably, understanding Mrs. Stevenson's meaning.

"Did the family send her away?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Yes sir," Mrs. Stevenson nodded. "Her mother, once again, refused to believe any misdeeds on behalf of her husband or her son. She accused Miss Sandry of losing her innocence to one of the stable boys. She sent us, Miss Sandry and I, away to live in a small cottage until after the babe was born."

"What happened to the child?" Mr. Farley asked.

"He died at childbirth," Mrs. Stevenson replied. "Isabel almost died too. It took her months to recover her health, but I do not believe she ever recovered fully. She was never the same after that. Before the childbirth, she was miserable for what her father and brother had done to her. She was resentful and bitter. But when she found out she was with child, she was suddenly different. She was hopeful, even happy. She thought she would be allowed to keep the child. When the babe did not survive the birth, Isabel was once again bitter. But this time she seemed determined to hide her feelings. She smiled all the time. I knew she was broken inside, but outwardly, she seemed so happy and content. We stayed in that cottage for an entire year. Mrs. Sandry did not desire Isabel to return to Sandry Hall. She never came to visit her daughter either. After one year, Isabel was allowed to return to Sandry Hall. Her father was ill and did not have long to live. After the death of her father, and as soon as Thomas took over the estate, Admiral Sandry returned from the Far East. I believe Admiral Sandry had somehow become aware of what had happened to his sister. He proposed to take Isabel with him to his new post in Spain. They asked me to go along as Isabel's companion. I believe the year Isabel spent with Admiral Sandry in Spain was the best year of her life. Admiral was a wonderful brother. Under his care and protection, Isabel was beginning to live a happier life. Captain Sandry visited the Admiral and Isabel a few times while we were in Spain. Soon after receiving word of death of their mother and their older brother, they sent me back to England. Admiral was the new heir now and when he sent me to England, in appreciation of my services, he allowed me to stay in a small house on his estate. That is where I have been staying since."

"Did you not see Miss Sandry since you returned to England?" Mr. Farley asked.

"No," Mrs. Stevenson replied. "I tried to visit when I heard about their return to England. But she refused to receive me. She did send me a letter however. And apologized for not receiving me. She said that she was starting a new life and that seeing me would bring back many painful memories of her younger years. Of course

I could understand her pain. I respected her wishes and stayed at the small house."

"Thank you for sharing your information with us, Mrs. Stevenson," Mr. Farley said. "But I do not understand. How is it that you came to accompany Lord Paisley. Surely, you two were not acquainted before."

"Of course not, sir," Mrs. Stevenson replied with a smile. "His lordship and I belong to very different circles. Until this evening, when his lordship came to see me, I had not had the pleasure of knowing him.

"I believe it is time for you to explain, Julian," Mr. Farley said.

"I will be more than happy to do so," Lord Paisley said. "However, I promised Mrs. Stevenson that she can return to her house as soon as this interview is over. So, unless you have further questions for her, I believe she must be driven back to her house."

"I have no further questions at this point, Mrs. Stevenson," Mr. Farley said with a smile. "I will call on you in the next few days should I need more information."

"Of course, sir," Mrs. Stevenson nodded and stood to curtsey to the others in the room.

"I will see to your carriage, Mrs. Stevenson," Col. Fitzwilliam gestured for her to exit and followed her out of the study.

"Well, Julian?" Mr. Darcy addressed his friend. "How did you come to know about Mrs. Stevenson?"

"I spent an hour with Capt. Sandry in his study this afternoon before he took his life," Lord Paisley explained. "Once he heard about his sister's demise, he was rather forthcoming about his family's past. His rendition of the events was quite similar to the one Mrs. Stevenson shared. Of course, he claimed that he did not know about his father's and his older brother's behavior toward his sister long after the death of those gentlemen. He was taken into confidence by the Admiral and later by Miss Sandry herself."

"This explains a lot about their behavior," Mr. Darcy said. "Although this by no means excuses Miss Sandry's actions, I can now understand where all her hatred and resentment stems from."

"According to Capt. Sandry," Lord Paisley said. "Miss Sandry had a deeply rooted hatred toward men."

"Yes," Mr. Darcy said softly. "That explains her words to Elizabeth before she ended her life."

"What did she say to Miss Elizabeth?" Lord Paisley asked.

"She said that she was saving Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy explained. "And that all men were the same in their intentions."

"I suppose," Lord Paisley said. "She thought she was saving Miss Elizabeth from a faith similar to hers by breaking your engagement. She must have thought you would hurt her."

"Why would she want to marry me, then?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"I'm persuaded that she would have hurt you as well. Perhaps after you were married, and in the event you wanted to consummate your marriage."

Mr. Darcy shuddered inwardly at that thought.

"But what changed?" Mr. Farley asked. "Why did she not follow through with her plans? Why did she attack Lady Catherine and Miss Elizabeth?"

"We may never know for certain," Lord Paisley shrugged. "But I believe that my reference to her parents, when we were in the drawing room must have sent her over the edge."

"Yes," Mr. Darcy agreed. "When she left the drawing room, she was no longer in her right mind. She retrieved her gun directly after that and went to Lady Catherine's room."

"What a mess!" Mr. Farley said, shaking his head.

Col. Fitzwilliam reentered the study at that moment, having seen to Mrs. Stevenson's carriage ride.

"Did Sandry tell you about Mrs. Stevenson?" Mr. Darcy asked Lord Paisley.

"Yes," Lord Paisley confirmed. "After he told me about his sister's history, and when he saw my skepticism, he referred me to Mrs. Stevenson. He said that she knew all the facts related to Miss Sandry. He gave me her directions. I am glad that she was there and willing to share her information with us."

"Well," Mr. Farley said as he bowed. "This is indeed quite a lot to consider and I believe we are all in need of some rest. I will not bother you anymore. Good evening, Mr. Darcy, Colonel."

"Good evening, Mr. Farley," Mr. Darcy nodded.

"Will you join me, Julian?" Mr. Farley asked his friend.

"Certainly, my dear Trevor," Lord Paisley replied. "I am looking forward to hearing all about your adventures at Sandry Hall while I was gone."

"Just a minute, Julian," Mr. Darcy said as he walked toward his lordship. "I will show you out as I need to have a word."

Understanding his meaning, Col. Fitzwilliam joined Mr. Farley, as they walked on ahead of the other two gentlemen to allow them some privacy.

"What is the matter, Darcy?" Lord Paisley asked once they fell into step.

"I need to know everything Capt. Sandry said to you in that study this evening," Mr. Darcy replied.

"What do you mean, Darcy?" Lord Paisley asked.

"Do not play the fool with me, Julian," Mr. Darcy warned. "And do not play me for a fool. We know each other better than that."

"What do you want to know, Darcy?" Lord Paisley asked, his face suddenly tired and upset.

"What did Sandry tell you?" Mr. Darcy repeated his earlier question. "Was it only his own family's history he discussed with you?"

Lord Paisley's eyes flashed with understanding. Mr. Darcy wanted to know whether or not Capt. Sandry had shared any knowledge of the contents of the letter with his lordship.

"Rest easy, my friend," Lord Paisley said after a short pause. "The contents of that letter are no longer in danger of becoming public knowledge."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Darcy asked, not at all comfortable with his answer.

"Capt. Sandry and Miss Sandry are both dead, Darcy," Lord Paisley said. "Your secrets, whatever they may be, are forever safe."

Mr. Darcy stared at Lord Paisley, his eyes searching for any secrets the younger man may be hiding.

"Go and rest, my friend," Lord Paisley said with a reassuring smile. "All is well now."

In a manner quite unlike their usual form of greeting, Lord Paisley bowed to his friend and walked out of the house.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLD

As it happened, Mr. Darcy did visit Elizabeth's room later that evening. And although the reasons that prompted his visit were not as enjoyable as one would hope, the visit certainly ended much happier than it had begun. As he had feared, Elizabeth did not have a restful sleep that night. Merely an hour after Mr. Darcy had bid his cousin goodnight and had retired to his room, he was notified by Hanna that Elizabeth had woken up from what seemed to be a horrifying dream. Naturally, Mr. Darcy rushed to Elizabeth's room, only to find her panting and sweating, terrified and confused. Mr. Darcy held her in his strong arms while Elizabeth had clung to him and had cried hysterically, losing what was left of her strength. He kissed her curls and caressed her face, all the while assuring her that everything was going to be all right, that she was never going to suffer as she had suffered, that he was going to protect her for the rest of her life. Hanna had left the room quietly, knowing that the gentleman's visit would be of some duration.

When her crying finally seized and she was calm, she asked him to share with her the information Lord Paisley and Mrs. Stevenson had revealed earlier that evening. Mr. Darcy refused at first, not wanting to upset her further. But she insisted, asking him to help her understand by clarifying the events that had led to Miss Sandry's horrifying death. He accepted, albeit reluctantly, to tell her everything. Mr. Darcy had tried to share Miss Sandry's tragic history with Elizabeth, telling her of the abuse she had suffered at the hands of her father and her brother. At first, Elizabeth was confused. Being an innocent maiden that she was, she did not understand Mr. Darcy's subtle allusions. Mr. Darcy had no choice but to explain things more clearly to her. And suddenly she understood. Mr. Darcy watched her apprehensively, as her demeanor changed from confusion to understanding, to horror, to disgust and finally to utter despair. She cried again, this time for Miss Sandry's sake. Mr. Darcy moved, placing himself beside her as he leaned against the headboard. He pulled Elizabeth into his embrace. Elizabeth felt at ease as immediately, as she leaned her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. They both stayed thus for a long time, finding solace and comfort in each other's closeness.

"I am sorry, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said after a long pause.

"What for, my love?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"You were so angry with me," Elizabeth explained. "When you saw me at Sandry Hall, you were, so … so…"

"Frightened," Mr. Darcy finished her sentence for her. "I was really frightened, Elizabeth. I was afraid of what could happen to you were you to be discovered by Miss Sandry."

"I am afraid your worst fears did come true," Elizabeth said, raising his other hand to her lips, wanting to kiss his fears away. "I am not sorry for coming to Kent. I would do it again without a moment of pause."

Mr. Darcy breathed deeply but did not say anything.

"But I am deeply sorry for upsetting you, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said.

"You are safe now," Mr. Darcy said. "That is all I care about."

"I cannot bear your displeasure," Elizabeth said.

Mr. Darcy kissed the top of her head.

"I am not displeased with you, my dear," he said softly.

"But you are uneasy about something," Elizabeth insisted.

"Yes," Mr. Darcy agreed but did not elaborate, gently caressing her hair.

Elizabeth lifted her head from his chest and looked at his pained eyes.

"What is the matter?" She asked, suddenly feeling anxious at his silence.

"I am not angry anymore," Mr. Darcy said, his chest rising and falling slowly. "I am concerned."

"Concerned?" Elizabeth asked, slowly rising herself to a seating position.

"I am concerned for us," Mr. Darcy explained. "For our future."

"Have I disappointed you, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth asked, for the first time in the course of their courtship, feeling unsure, insecure and afraid of losing him. "Are you no longer certain about us?"

Understanding her apprehension, Mr. Darcy reached out and combed his fingers through her hair.

"For many years," he began gently. "I was certain about everything. I was certain of my life, my role as a master and landlord, my role as a brother, and my duties to my name and my family. But it was all an illusion. When I met you, everything I thought I knew and everything I considered important, became irrelevant. I wanted you in my life. I wanted to share my life with you."

Elizabeth smiled hesitantly, still unsure of what he was trying to convey.

"But then, you turned me down," Mr. Darcy said with a sad smile.

"I regret that day, and all the things I said," Elizabeth said, her eyes conveying the remorse she felt. Her hands reached for Mr. Darcy's.

"I do not regret that day," Mr. Darcy said, holding her hand in his. "At least not entirely. I do regret my abominable and arrogant behavior. But I do not regret your words. Until that moment, I never knew myself. You showed me the person I had become. No one had ever done that, you see? No one had ever cared enough, or had dared, to reprimand me for my foolishness. And I was foolish, Elizabeth. I was foolish to think you loved me when I had given you no reason to do so."

"I do love you," Elizabeth said. "I realize that I have disappointed you. I know I disobeyed your wishes. But…"

"No, my darling," Mr. Darcy interrupted her. "You have never disappointed me. Your strength of character and your independent nature, are amongst the things I admire most in you. I never expected you to be a docile wife following my every whim."

"So, you are not uncertain about us?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly.

"I have never been uncertain about us," Mr. Darcy said with a loving smile. "In fact, being with you is the one thing I am absolutely and completely certain about. You are my future."

"Then I do not understand," Elizabeth said. "What worries you so?"

Her eyes were genuinely confused as she searched his for answers.

"You and I," Mr. Darcy said. "are quite set in our own ways. I have grown used to being in control and command of everything and everyone in my care. And you … well you …"

"I have grown accustomed to taking care of myself," Elizabeth finished his sentence.

Mr. Darcy smiled and nodded.

"I see what you mean, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said, finally understanding his concern. "You and I have both been molded into the people we are, you by virtue of your responsibilities as the head of your family, and I, well… I have never had anyone taking care of me. I do not have a protective, older brother, and my father, whom I have the greatest affection and regard for, seldom occupies his time or with his daughters' concerns."

"You have had to fend for yourself," Mr. Darcy said, his jaw hardening slightly.

"I do not resent or regret my upbringing, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth hastened to assure him. "I rather enjoy taking care of myself."

"That is a pleasure I would like to have as your husband," Mr. Darcy said softly. "I want to take care of you. I want to be your protector. I want to be the one who keeps you safe and happy."

"You have been all of that and more," Elizabeth said with a loving smile. "Have you truly failed to see it, Fitzwilliam? You have become my protector and my confidant. You have been taking care of me in every way possible. You have been in charge of every aspect of my life in the last few weeks."

"Have I been overbearing?" Mr. Darcy asked hesitantly.

"You have not," Elizabeth said, reaching out to touch his face. "You are, as you conceded, rather controlling at times and you expect everyone to follow your commands. However, you are rational and reasonable, and I believe we can learn to understand each other better if we remember to be open and honest."

"That is what I wish as well," Mr. Darcy smiled. "How do you propose we do that?"

"Well," Elizabeth giggled at his interest. "You said earlier, that you do not desire my obedience, and yet, you expect me to do as you say. I am sure you can see how that may be confusing for me. What is it precisely that you want from me, Fitzwilliam?"

Mr. Darcy nodded with understanding and thought for a moment before he answered.

"I want you to trust my decisions," he said. "I want you to trust my judgment and my intensions."

Elizabeth considered his words and smiled.

"That is a fair request," she said. "I have seen nothing but sound judgment and rational decisions from you, Fitzwilliam. I know you have a wealth of knowledge by virtue of your education and experience. I trust your decisions."

Her words brought him so much joy. His smile deepened as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Thank you, my love," Mr. Darcy said. "And what about you? What do you desire of me?"

"I want you to respect my opinions," Elizabeth said. "Despite the difference in our age and experience, I want to feel that my thoughts and opinions matter and that you will always consider them with the fairness I know you possess before you make a decision."

Mr. Darcy stared at her for a moment and nodded.

"I will always respect your opinions," he promised. "I have never seen a young lady with your excellent sense and wit. Your conversational skills and your understanding of people far exceeds my own. I am sure that we will disagree on a variety of subjects and I may, at times, make decisions that may not please you. But, I promise, I will never make important decisions without consulting you and before carefully considering your thoughts and opinions on the matter."

Elizabeth's joy was beyond words. This is what she had always dreamed of, what she had hoped for. A marriage based on true love, but also a true union of minds. She was humbled and gratified by his words. His respect for her mind equaled his love for her person.

"I love you," Mr. Darcy said and pulled her in his arms once again.

"Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth called, enjoying his closeness.

"Yes, my love," Mr. Darcy murmured against her hair.

"I would like to go for a walk in the morning," Elizabeth said.

"You will do nothing of the sort," Mr. Darcy refused flatly.

"I know that fresh air and exercise will do me a lot of good," Elizabeth argued.

"You will not step out of this house until Dr. Jones says you may," Mr. Darcy responded. "And even then, you will only be allowed to go in my own company."

"But, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth began to complain.

"No buts, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy interrupted. "Need I remind you that you are recovering from a head injury as well as a dislocated shoulder?"

"I am sure I will be quite alright in the morning," Elizabeth said with a loving smile. "You are fussing, Fitzwilliam."

"I am not fussing, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy replied. "You are being stubborn again."

"Did we not just agree that you would respect my wishes and thoughts?" Elizabeth asked, raising her head to see his face.

"I did consider your wishes," Mr. Darcy countered. "And I judged your wish to go for a walk merely hours after your injury to be ridiculous and detrimental to your health. Therefore, you will do as I say. Did we not decide that you would respect my decisions?"

"I love you, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said, giggling inwardly.

"I am very glad to hear that," Mr. Darcy said, knowing full well what Elizabeth was doing. "However, you are still not allowed to walk out of doors in the morning."

"And here I thought you were kind and gentle," Elizabeth said with a pout. Her eyes, however, were dancing with mischief.

"It would not be the first time you have misjudged my character, my love," Mr. Darcy smirked. "Now lean your head back on my chest and close your eyes."

"You are abominable, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth laughed and did as he bid her, her fingers clinging to his coat.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" Elizabeth whispered.

"I will," Mr. Darcy promised.

They stayed thus until she fell asleep in his arms, her fingers still clinging to his coat. He waited patiently, his eyes never leaving her beautiful form as it leaned against him, until her breaths became more pronounced and her fingers finally released his coat. He then gently removed his arms from around her, resting her head on her pillow. Stealing a final kiss from her alluring lips, he finally returned to his room to rest.


	51. Chapter 51

**Well, this is it. We are done. It feels so strange! I have a few things to say:**

**1\. I want to sincerely thank all those who have been reading this story and giving me their feedback. Your reviews have been my soul encouragement. I apologize if I never replied to individual reviews, as it was merely impossible for me to keep up with all the reviews. But I have appreciated every single one of them, regardless of whether they were positive or negative.**

**2\. I realize that this story needs a major editing job as it is full of mistakes. I am planning to do so over the Christmas holidays and to repost the edited version soon.**

**3\. I am definitely going to write a sequel to this story, which I hope you guys will follow and enjoy as you did this one.**

**4\. For the dear reader who was confused about the identity of the fourth gunman, it was Mr. Smith. If you go back to the chapter where he is confessing everything to Mr. Darcy and the co. you will see his role in this affair.**

**5\. About the wedding night, I have tried to keep it tasteful and yet passionate. I know there is no way to please everyone, but I was happy with it when I read it afterwards. Also, I have to change the rating to Mature for obvious reasons.**

**Okay guys, enjoy the final chapter, and please send me your final review. **

**Love you all,**

**P.N from Canada **

Chapter 51

Despite their fervent wish to marry without delay, Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth had to wait four weeks before they were finally united. The day after the Sandry Hall fire, despite Dr. Jones' repeated assurances, and quite to his family's amusement, Mr. Darcy had sent for his London doctor, who had travelled all the way to Kent upon the gentleman's urgent request only to confirm what Dr. Jones had already told them, that Miss Elizabeth's injuries were not serious and all she needed was rest. Jane and Georgiana had arrived on the day after Elizabeth's injury to help nurse her to recovery. Lord Paisley did not stay in Kent and left for London the day after the events, promising to travel to Hertfordshire for the wedding. Col. Fitzwilliam too had to leave the Rosings party to join his regiment. Mr. Darcy offered his aid to Mr. Farley to bring an end to the drama at Sandry Hall. Captain Sandry's distant relative, who was the rightful heir to the estate, was contacted. The staff were given temporary positions at nearby estates until Sandry Hall was either repaired or sold.

One week after the Sandry Hall fire, Elizabeth, Jane and Georgiana traveled to Hertfordshire, escorted by Mr. Darcy. As he had promised Jane, Mr. Bingley had returned to Hertfordshire and had reopened Netherfield Park, asking his sister, Mrs. Hurst, to act as the hostess. Mr. and Miss Darcy were invited to stay at Netherfield Park until the wedding.

Elizabeth's return to the neighborhood, as exciting as it was, was nothing compared to the news of her engagement to the most prosperous gentleman of Northern England. London papers had reached Hertfordshire a day after they were published. Mr. Bennet, no longer able to hide the news from his wife, had sat her down in his library and had shared the good news of her daughter's engagement with her. Mrs. Bennet's reaction had been what one would expect from her. She was shocked at first, rendering her speechless for a total of two glorious minutes. However, much to Mr. Bennet's disappointment and chagrin, Mrs. Bennet had soon overcome her initial shock, and was overcome by excitement of having a daughter married so advantageously. She declared her family to have been saved from certain destitute. She was in raptures over the cloths and jewels Elizabeth would have when she became Mrs. Darcy. Sadly, her joy was short-lived as she remembered how ill she had been used by Elizabeth, as she was not informed of the engagement sooner. She declared Elizabeth to be an uncaring, ungrateful child who never considered her mother's poor nerves. At this point, tired and bored by his wife's unrelenting rant, Mr. Bennet had felt obliged to remind his wife that Mr. Darcy would not at all appreciate Mrs. Bennet's comments about Elizabeth, and that it would not do to displease the gentleman. Considering her husband's words, Mrs. Bennet had acknowledged that there was much sense to what her husband said. She decided that she was willing to forgive Elizabeth, as any loving mother would. She had then gone to her room, deciding that the excitement was too much for her poor nerves and that she needed to rest. However, no longer than half an hour later, Mr. Bennet had watched, with no little amusement, from his library window, as his wife hurried down the lane in the direction of Lucas Lodge, no doubt to share the news of Elizabeth's engagement.

Mr. Darcy's and Elizabeth's engagement period, though longer than either of them had hoped, was pleasant and peaceful. The Netherfield party were daily visitors to Longbourn and Mr. and Miss Darcy often stayed until after dinner, as Mr. Darcy found it harder and harder to leave his beloved. Miss Darcy had become good friends with Miss Mary Bennet, as they played duets together all day long. Mr. Bingley was quickly forgiven by his neighbors and was soon received warmly by the Bennet ladies.

When Mr. Darcy had to travel to London for a week in order to meet with his steward, their separation was a reminder of how attached Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth had grown to one another. Elizabeth, despite her attempt to stay her jovial self, was often seen staring out the window with a solemn look upon her features. She missed him terribly. Mr. Darcy returned a day sooner than he had promised, surprising his beloved and spoiling her with many gifts, amongst which was his mother's old ring that was adjusted to fit Elizabeth's fingers. Mr. Darcy had also been quite generous to Elizabeth's family as he brought them each expensive and thoughtful gifts.

Elizabeth had refused to travel to London to order her wedding gown. She had preferred to stay with her family, as she knew she would not see them for quite some time once she was married. Instead, she had asked her aunt Gardiner to order her gown from the same dressmaker they had visited when Elizabeth was in London earlier. The Gardiners arrived a week before the wedding, which gave Elizabeth enough time to make the final adjustments to her dress.

Lady Catherine and her daughter, as well Lord and Lady Matlock arrived a few days before the wedding. As Mr. Darcy expected, Both Lord and Lady Matlock were quite impressed with Elizabeth and welcomed her to the family. Col. Fitzwilliam and Lord Paisley also arrived in time to attend Mr. Darcy's wedding. After weeks of anticipation, it was on a beautiful spring morning when Miss Elizabeth Bennet entered the church, on her father's arm, to marry Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy.

If Elizabeth had been her usual observant self, she would have seen the beautiful way in which the church was adorned with fragrant spring flowers. She would have been amused by her mother's uncharacteristic silence. She would have laughed at the look of self-importance and arrogance on Mr. Collin's face. She would have noticed the subtle tremor in her father's voice as he had wished her well when they finally reached the alter. But Elizabeth had not been her usual observant self. From the moment she had entered the church and had seen him standing at the alter watching her, smiling at her, adoring her, all she could think about was him. She saw only him. All her senses were consumed by him.

If Mr. Darcy had been his usual fastidious self, he would have been uncomfortable by all the eyes that watched his every move. He would have been disgusted by people's hushed comments about Elizabeth marrying him for his money. He would have glared at all the young men who were staring at his beautiful bride. But Mr. Darcy had not been his usual fastidious self. From the moment she had entered the church and had walked down the isle, holding on to her father's arms, all he could think about was her. He saw only her. All his senses were consumed by her.

If Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy had been their usual selves, they would have been more aware of their surrounding. Instead, they stood at the alter, staring at each other, their eyes communicating what their lips were unable to do. The vicar, whose words were completely ignored by the couple, had had to clear his voice repeatedly to gain their attention. People had laughed at the couple's distraction and the poor vicar's inability to complete his ceremony. When they had finally managed to say their vows and exchange their rings, the vicar had breathed a sigh of relief and had announced them husband and wife. Their first kiss as husband and wife was a topic for conversation for months to follow. The matrons of the society declared it too long to be appropriate. Young maidens had gushed about it being the most romantic kiss ever seen. Miss Darcy had blushed becomingly. Lady Catherine had rolled her eyes. Lydia had giggled, declaring that she had never imagined the haughty Mr. Darcy to kiss like that. Mr. Bennet had flatly refused to discuss her daughter's kiss. Mrs. Bennet had told anyone who would listen that that was how people of high society kissed. However, later in the privacy of her room, she had confided to her sister that she had nearly swooned at the sight.

The wedding breakfast was a merry affair. Mrs. Bennet had outdone herself and was rewarded upon receiving compliments from Mr. Darcy's relations. The happy couple stood in a corner while the guests approached them in small groups to wish them well. Elizabeth, as usual, was the more social of the two, and engaged her well-wishers in conversation. Mr. Darcy's eyes only left Elizabeth's face long enough to smile at a guest and to receive their best wishes. Every few minutes, however, and in between greeting guests and neighbors, Mr. Darcy would lean close to Elizabeth's ear and whisper something. Although, no one could hear his words, Elizabeth's blushes and her shy smiles were clear indication that she found his words pleasing. Miss Darcy stood in the opposite corner of the room, watching her brother and her new sister, enjoying their obvious love for each other.

"This is indeed a happy day," lord Paisley observed from beside her. "Do you not agree Miss Darcy?

Georgiana started at his voice, not having noticed his approach. This man had the uncanny ability to surprise her.

"Indeed it is, my lord," Georgiana nodded with a smile. "One that has been eagerly anticipated by everyone who loves the couple."

"I believe you are specially happy," Lord Paisley smiled at her. "Since you now have a sister."

"I believe you mean I now have five sisters," Georgiana corrected, her eyes dancing with mirth.

"You are absolutely correct, Miss Darcy," Lord paisley chuckled. "But I believe it is Miss Elizabeth's company that will bring you and your brother great joy."

Georgiana nodded her agreement as she turned her face to watch Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy again.

"Elizabeth makes my brother so very happy," she observed softly.

"So does he her," Lord Paisley commented.

Georgiana nodded again.

"I have never see a couple more in love," Georgiana said. "I do not believe there will ever be a love like theirs."

"What makes you so sure, Miss Darcy?" Lord Paisley asked, studying her face carefully.

"Because," Miss Darcy explained softly, as if talking to herself. "No man loves a woman as Fitzwilliam loves Elizabeth. And no woman deserves to be loved like that but Elizabeth."

Lord Paisley watched Georgiana's features for a long moment. There was no trace of jealousy or sorrow in them. She seemed to genuinely believe in what she stated.

"I agree that what your brother has found with Mrs. Darcy is quite special," Lord Paisley said, gaining her attention again. "But theirs is not and will not be the only happy marriage. Other couples have found happiness together and I dare say there will be more happy marriages in the future."

Georgiana considered his words for a moment and returned her attention back to the happy couple. Lord Paisley understood her unspoken message. She was not comfortable with their topic of conversation. So, he tried another.

"I understand from Darcy that the happy couple are bound for Italy for their honeymoon," Lord Paisley said.

"That is correct," Georgiana affirmed.

"And the Colonel is returning to the East Indies?" Lord Paisley asked.

"Yes," Georgina said.

"And I understand from Col. Fitzwilliam that you are to stay with Lord and Lady Matlock while Mr. and Mrs. Darcy are away."

"That is also correct, sir," Georgiana said as she finally faced him. "Are you interested to know my aunt Catherine's plans as well?"

Lord Paisley's eyes grew wide with astonishment upon Georgiana's uncharacteristic boldness. Georgiana blushed at her own impertinence.

"I am so sorry," she apologized quickly. "Please forgive me. I did not mean to be rude."

"Of course not," Lord Paisley said, his eyes now dancing with amusement. "You were simply reminding me of my own rudeness."

"Indeed not," Georgiana rushed to explain, but was interrupted by him.

"I did not mean to pry into your family's plans, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley assured her. "I was simply making conversation. Perhaps I chose the wrong topic. I am sorry."

"It is I who should be sorry," Georgiana said nervously. "I do not know what came over me. I do not usually behave so."

"It must be my affect then," Lord Paisley conjectured. "You see I have the uncanny ability to bring out the worst in people."

Georgiana looked up at him again to ascertain his true sentiments. She had fallen for his tricks before, and she was not going to give him the satisfaction of laughing at her again. Seeing the humor in his eyes, she smiled.

"I believe you are once again trying to laugh at me, my lord," she said. "Or was it to laugh with me?"

To Georgiana's utter surprise, Lord Paisley's smile grew deeper and suddenly his usually severe features softened and rendered him quite handsome.

"Touché, Miss Darcy," he said as he bowed to her, accepting a well-delivered hit.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLLDLDDLD

"Richard and I had a very interesting conversation earlier," Elizabeth said to her husband.

The happy couple had said their farewells to their family and friends, and were on their way to London to spend two days at the Darcy House before they departed again for their honeymoon.

"Are you calling my cousin by his Christian name now, Elizabeth?" Mr. Darcy asked, partly serious, partly amused.

"He is now my cousin too, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth argued, her eyes dancing with humor.

"Did I not ask for you to address each other formally?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "But you'll have to agree that that would not do at all. Now, Fitzwilliam do be reasonable. You told me you did not desire any other man calling me Elizabeth. I quite agree that that should be your right and privilege. Which is why I have asked Richard to call me Lizzy."

"Are you to disobey everything I say?" Mr. Darcy asked, unable to hide his smile.

"I will certainly challenge you, my dear," Elizabeth replied returning his smile with one of her own. "Being docile and timid is certainly not my style. Although, I must admit to some apprehension after my conversation with Richard."

"What was the nature of this conversation?" Mr. Darcy asked with a crooked smile.

"Well," Elizabeth said. "Richard informs me that when you first suspected I had come to Sandry Hall as Lady Catherine's maid, you were so furious that you had vowed to punish me."

Mr. Darcy had the grace to blush.

"Richard talks too much," he said awkwardly. "It is fortunate that he is returning to his regiments and will be gone for some time."

Elizabeth laughed. The sound of her laughter pleased him. Mr. Darcy leaned and kissed her lips.

"And what did you have in mind as my punishment, sir?" Elizabeth asked once he relented control of her lips.

He looked up at her face with concern, but one look at her eyes was enough for him to know that she was not offended. Indeed, she looked quite amused by the situation. He smiled in relief and decided to play the game she had begun.

"Well," he said, his eyes shining dangerously. "There is a small cottage located deep in the heart of the woods in Pemberley. For many generations, this cottage has been used as a place of exile."

"A place of exile?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes unsure and confused.

"Darcy men send their wives to stay there," Mr. Darcy explained, maintaining a grave face. "As punishment, in the event of disobedience or misbehavior."

Elizabeth's reaction was deliciously amusing, as her smile faded at his words, and her eyes grew in astonishment.

"What do they do in that cottage?" Elizabeth asked, still oblivious to her husband's cruel joke. "Is it a very scary place?"

"The cottage is located in a very secluded area of the woods," Mr. Darcy said gravely, but his eyes were shining with mischief. "There are no other souls for miles."

"Do they leave the wife all alone?" Elizabeth asked, fully absorbed by the story.

"I am afraid so," Mr. Darcy said, now barely able to contain his mirth. "She will need their solitude to contemplate on her behavior."

"But how long would she be expected to stay there?" Elizabeth asked apprehensively.

"For as long as it will take for her to reflect on her mistakes," Mr. Darcy shrugged. "She will be allowed to return to the main house when she is ready to apologize and mend her ways."

Unable to control his humor, Mr. Darcy's voice shook as he uttered the last few words. Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, as she finally understood his elaborate lie.

"Fitzwilliam!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Her expression was so genuinely shocked that made Mr. Darcy lose what little control he had. He burst out in laughter as he pulled Elizabeth in his arms and kissed the tip of her nose.

"For shame!" Elizabeth said as she pulled herself out of his embrace. She feigned offence, but her eyes told a different story. She was enjoying her husband's humor.

"I am sorry, my darling," Mr. Darcy smiled, taking hold of her hands. "But I believe as the new Mrs. Darcy you have every right to know how you would be punish in the event you do not do as you are told."

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness, sir," Elizabeth said sarcastically. "Tell me, if I misbehave, do you mean to simply leave me alone in that cold scary cottage?"

"Do you believe that is too harsh a punishment?" Mr. Darcy asked, fully enjoying the game they were playing.

"Oh, it is not merely a question of cruelty," Elizabeth shrugged. "Rather, it is a matter of prudence and forethought."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," Elizabeth began. "If you simply leave me in the cottage to mend my ways, how are you to know if I am not up to more mischief while I am left to my own devices?"

"You raise a very important point, my dear," Mr. Darcy said with a crooked smile. "Do you have a solution for this problem?"

"I do," Elizabeth nodded with a mischievous smile. "I believe the only way you can ensure that I mend my ways is for you to stay in the cottage with me and to keep me company the entire time to ensure that I do not make another mistake."

"You are very right," Mr. Darcy agreed happily. "That is after all the only sure way for me to know you will behave. I will make certain that I stay with you at the cottage."

"Just us?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Just us," Mr. Darcy confirmed, his eyes growing dark again.

"And if I fail to mend my ways?" Elizabeth asked as her fingers caressed his face.

"We will have no choice but to prolong our stay until you succeed, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said. "You will have to learn, my dear. No matter how long it takes."

"Oh, dear," Elizabeth said, her eyes shining with laughter. "I am afraid I will be a slow learner. You know how stubborn I can be. I believe it will take me a very, very long time to learn."

"That is alright, my love," Mr. Darcy said, lifting her and placing her on his lap. "I fully expect it to be a lengthy process."

Elizabeth's eyes moved from his eyes to his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"In fact, my dear" He said as he leaned forward, his lips close to hers. "I am counting on your continued failure."

"I will do my very best not disappoint you, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth promised, as her fingers combed through his hair, pulling his face even closer.

"Minx," Mr. Darcy said and kissed her firmly, putting an end to their conversation.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLLDDLDLDLDLDLLDDLDLLDLDDLDLDLDLDL

"There," Hanna said with a genuine smile as she stood back and admired Elizabeth. "You look so beautiful, Mrs. Darcy,"

She had helped her bathe, and had dried her hair, leaving her thick, dark curls fall on her shoulders. Elizabeth smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She could not disagree with Hanna. She did indeed look beautiful.

"I believe Mr. Darcy will be very pleased ma'am," Hanna said, blushing at her own words.

Elizabeth blushed too. She looked down at her nightgown and blushed deeper. It was the most scandalous nightgown she had ever worn. It extenuated all her curves and the low cut of the neckline left little to one's imagination. The gown had been a wedding gift from her aunt Gardiner.

_Mrs. Gardiner had gone to Elizabeth's bedroom on the night before her wedding to present her with the gift. Shortly after entering her room, however, they were joined by Mrs. Bennet. In a style quite her own, Mrs. Bennet had taken the nightgown and had studied it thoroughly, before she had smiled with approval._

_"It is made of the finest silk and the most delicate lace," Mrs. Bennet said, running her hands over the expensive silk. "Your aunt has been most generous, Lizzy."_

_"Indeed, you have been quite generous, aunt," Elizabeth agreed._

_"It is nothing, my dear," Mrs. Gardiner said modestly. "But it is important to look your best on your wedding night."_

_Elizabeth blushed._

_"Oh, I am sure," Mrs. Bennet said with a laugh. "She will impress Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth may not be as beautiful as Jane or Lydia, but she has a form that is very pleasing to any gentleman."_

_Elizabeth's blush deepened at her mother's words._

_"There is only one gentleman she should please," Mrs. Gardiner said softly. "And from what I have seen of that gentleman, he is already quite pleased."_

_"Oh yes, dear sister," Mrs. Bennet agreed. "Mr. Darcy is quite taken with my Lizzy. If he ever stares at me as he does Lizzy, I am sure I would swoon."_

_"Then perhaps it is fortunate that I am of a stronger constitution than you are, mama," Elizabeth observed sarcastically, laughing at her mother's silliness._

_"Save your breath to cool your porridge, Miss Lizzy," Mrs. Bennet said indignantly. "You will certainly need the strong constitution you so proudly boast about. Your future husband will demand it of you."_

_Elizabeth lost all color, staring down at her hands in apprehension of her mother's words._

_"You are scaring her, sister," Mrs. Gardiner reprimanded. _

_"I am her mother, sister," Mrs. Bennet replied. "It is my responsibility to warn her about the marriage bed."_

_"Warn her?" Mrs. Gardiner asked incredulously. "Surely, you mean to inform and educate her."_

_"What is there to educate her about?" Mrs. Bennet shrugged. _

_Mrs. Gardiner looked away, not at all pleased with her sister's behavior. Mrs. Bennet turned to face her daughter again._

_"He will come to you," Mrs. Bennet began impatiently. "He will expect you to lie with him and to welcome his attentions. It is your duty as his wife to please him and to do all he desires. It will hurt at first, but it will become easier as he continues to visit your room. Once you are with child, he will stop visiting you."_

_Elizabeth stared at her hands, unable to look at the other two women in the room._

_"I believe it is time for you to get some sleep, child," Mrs. Bennet said, her voice suddenly much softer. "You will have a long day tomorrow."_

_She stood from her seat and bestowed a gentle kiss on Elizabeth's face before she left the room leaving a bewildered Elizabeth alone with her aunt._

_"She loves you dearly, you know," Mrs. Gardiner said. "In her own way, she loves all her daughters."_

_Elizabeth nodded and smiled._

_"You ought not to believe what she said earlier, Elizabeth," Mrs. Gardiner cautioned. _

_"Is it…," Elizabeth asked uncomfortably. "Is it truly as uncomfortable as she described?"_

_"What do you think, Lizzy?" Mrs. Gardiner asked._

_"I do not know much about the relations between a man and a woman, aunt," Elizabeth said, "But I cannot imagine us being as mama just described."_

_"You will not be," Mrs. Gardiner assured her. "Has Mr. Darcy … has he kissed you, Lizzy?"_

_Elizabeth blushed deeply and looked down again. Mrs. Gardiner smiled knowingly._

_"Did you enjoy his attentions?" she asked gently. "Was he gentle?"_

_"Oh yes," Elizabeth finally spoke. "He has always been nothing but considerate and kind. I feel comfortable with him, and I enjoy receiving his attentions."_

_"The relationship between a man and woman is a sacred, beautiful one," Mrs. Gardiner said. "Mr. Darcy loves you, and I have no doubt that he will be gentle with you. You will enjoy your marital relations as much as your husband."_

_"But I do not know anything, aunt," Elizabeth confessed. "I do not know what is expected of me. I do not know how … how to please him."_

_"Do you trust him, my dear?" Mrs. Gardiner asked._

_"Absolutely and completely," Elizabeth nodded._

_"Then let him be your guide," Mrs. Gardiner advised._

Elizabeth was shaken out of her reverie when she heard the door close. Hanna had left the room. She was now alone, dressed in a most revealing nightgown, awaiting her husband's first visit to her room. She smiled as she remembered how he had tried to make her feel at ease ever since they had arrived at Darcy House in the afternoon.

_After being formally received by the house staff, and as soon as they had changed their travel clothes and had partaken of some refreshments, Mr. Darcy had led his wife to the garden, where they had enjoyed a long enjoyable walk. In the privacy of the garden, and finally being able to call her his wife, he had suddenly become a different man. He seemed younger. He laughed more. His eyes never seized to leave her face, and his hand never lost contact with her person. When they returned to the house, he had insisted for her to rest until dinner. Reluctantly, she had agreed, allowing him to walk her to her rooms. She was grateful for the rest, however, and when he came to her room to collect her for dinner, she was in a very pleasant mood. They had enjoyed an intimate dinner, sitting close together, and refusing to sit at the opposite ends of the large dining table. Mr. Darcy found it quite challenging to keep his hands off of his beloved during the course of the meal. Consequently, as soon as the dinner was over, he led his wife to the drawing room, asking Elizabeth to entertain him by playing the piano and singing for him. To the utter confusion of the footman stationed outside of the drawing room, Mrs. Darcy never quite finished playing and singing the first song. He, of course, was unaware that not long after the new mistress had begun playing and singing, her hands and her lips had become engaged in much more enjoyable pursuits. When the tea tray was brought in, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy were the picture of propriety. Although, upon closer inspection, one could detect a satisfied smile gracing Mr. Darcy's lips and a permanent flush covering his wife's otherwise milky complexion. Elizabeth took great pleasure serving her husband his tea, as he stared at her adoringly the entire time. He then offered to walk her to her room. The anticipation of what was to come played on Elizabeth's face. She was quiet as he offered her his arm. He watched her carefully._

_"Are you alright, my love?" he asked as they left the drawing room and walked in the direction of the grand staircases._

_"I am. Thank you," Elizabeth replied, offering a weak smile._

_"Are you apprehensive about tonight?" Mr. Darcy asked. _

_Elizabeth did not respond, for she did not want to displease him._

_"Please tell me, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said as they began climbing the stairs._

_"I am apprehensive, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth replied after a long pause. _

_"Do you…" He began and paused. "Have you … has your mother spoken to you … about tonight?"_

_"She has," Elizabeth nodded and blushed. "I confess, I had rather she had not spoken to me, for I feel more uncomfortable because of it."_

_They had reached her room by then. _

_"If you are not comfortable," Mr. Darcy said softly. "I will not come to you."_

_Elizabeth's eyes darted toward his with concern._

_"Fitzwilliam!" she exclaimed._

_"Listen, my darling," Mr. Darcy interrupted her. "I love you, and there is nothing I want more than to come to you and to finally make you mine."_

_Elizabeth blushed and looked down. Placing a finger under her chin, he raised her face to look at him. _

_"But I will not come to you if you are not ready," Mr. Darcy promised._

_"I am ready," Elizabeth said with a loving smile. "That you are willing to wait for me to be ready speaks of your love and genuine regard for me."_

_Elizabeth raised her hand to touch his face._

_"I want to be yours, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth promised. "I want you to come to me."_

_"Then what is troubling you?" Mr. Darcy asked, taking her hand from his face and kissing her palm._

_"I do not know how … how to …" She stopped to calm her nerves. "I do not know how to please you. I do not know what you desire."_

_Mr. Darcy smiled with understanding. _

_"__**You**__ please me, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said, his voice suddenly hoarse and low. "__**You**__ are my desire."_

_As if to prove his point, he grabbed her by the waste and pulling her toward him, kissed her passionately. _

_"Do you desire me?" he asked when he finally released her lips. _

_Overwhelmed by his passion, Elizabeth was unable to articulate a response. But her eyes revealed all he wanted to know. He smiled a crooked smile and opened the door for her to enter. She walked inside the room and turned to face him again. _

_"I will see you in half an hour, Mrs. Darcy," he said as he bowed to her before he walked toward his own room. _

Elizabeth felt her pulse quicken as she heard the turn of the doorknob on the door connecting their rooms. She stood from her chair and turned to face the door just as it opened. Mr. Darcy walked inside and closed the door behind him. Elizabeth knew the precise moment he saw her, as he suddenly came to a halt, as he took in the sight before him. His chest rose and fell noticeably. He leaned back at the door through which he had just entered. Elizabeth knew that she had affected him, that he was pleased by her appearance, that she had impressed him. She was equally affected by his presence and his attire. He was dressed in his white shirt and his breechers.

She did not look away, knowing that if she did, she would be incapable of meeting his eyes again. She was indeed embarrassed, but she was not uncomfortable. He had been in her room before, both at Sandry Hall and at Rosings. But this night was different. His intention was different. He had come for her! Just as he had promised. Just as he had warned. She trusted him, completely and implicitly. She knew that he would never hurt her, that she would be safe with him, that she would be taken care of in his home, in his bed, in his arms. And yet, there was something so unnervingly mysterious, so alarmingly intense about the way he was leaning against the door staring at her, that Elizabeth felt she might faint any moment. She had to break the silence. She had to take control. She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Well, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said with a smile that appeared more confident that she truly felt. "Does my appearance please you?"

Mr. Darcy did not respond. He continued to stare at her in his usual disarming manner.

"Am I barely tolerable?" Elizabeth asked, feeling nervous and exited in equal measures. "Or am I handsome enough to tempt you?"

He understood the significance of her words, as they were in fact his own.

"Tempt me?" he asked with a smile that sent shivers down her spine.

His eyes roamed over her body, and Elizabeth blushed as his smile deepened. He pushed himself off the door and approached her. He moved so slowly, so leisurely, that Elizabeth worried she would not be able to continue standing long enough for him to reach her. She did continue to stand, however, and he did reach her. He stood before her, his eyes watching her, studying her, as if to decipher her muddled mind. Her eyes were held captive by his, and his gaze was so strong, so demanding, she felt hypnotized. He combed his fingers through her hair, letting his hands rest around her neck. The heat of his fingers burnt the skin of her neck. Elizabeth could feel her vein throbbing against his hands. Or was it his pulse against her neck? She did not know. She did not care. All she knew was that her entire body was alive to where his hands rested around her neck. He leaned close, his breath tickling her face.

"Mrs. Darcy," he whispered in her ear. "You unleash in me desires I do not have a name for."

Elizabeth trembled at the rawness of his voice and the underlying meaning they conveyed. He moved his face to face her again, his eyes searching hers for understanding. Her eyes were unsure and innocent, and yet intrigued.

"Your effect on me is so deep," Mr. Darcy said, as his thumb traced her lips. "So intense, so overpowering, words cannot possibly do it justice."

She was breathless at his touch, at his stare, at his closeness. His words overwhelmed her. His masculine scent overwhelmed her. His tall impressive stature overwhelmed her. Despite laughing at her mother's words, Elizabeth worried that she might swoon any moment. Finding what little courage she had left, she spoke.

"Then I wish for you to show me, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said, barely recognizing her own voice.

She blushed at her own brazen words and her scandalous behavior, but his pleased smile made her forget her embarrassment. His eyes flashed with something Elizabeth could not quite define. She was not certain whether she should be excited or frightened.

"Your wish is my command, Mrs. Darcy," he said as he leaned closer. "But you must be careful what you wish for, my love."

Elizabeth did not have the opportunity to respond, as her lips were devoured by his. Nor did she have the chance to contemplate on his words, as she felt his hands move down her neck and find their way underneath the straps of her nightgown. Deftly, he slid the straps down Elizabeth shoulders, allowing the silky fabric to slide down her body and fall by her feet on the ground.

Any apprehension Elizabeth might have felt about the marriage bed was soon forgotten as she lost herself, her inhibitions and her control, surrendering herself to her husband's skillful hands.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDDLDLLDDLDLDLDLLDLDL

He had been a fool! He thought he loved her. In fact, he was rather certain that he loved her. But little did he know how much he truly loved her, and how deep his love for her ran. He had been so blind! Until this evening, he had not understood. He had gone to her room to make her his. Instead, he had become hers, in a manner so deep, so complete, that he would never be whole without her again.

He was spellbound as soon as he entered her room and saw her in that nightgown. She was bewitching, mesmerizing, and agonizingly arousing. It had taken all of his self-control not to take her to bed immediately. He had had to remind himself repeatedly to be gentle with her. He did not want to frighten her. But when she teased him, asking him to show her how he felt, he knew he was past the point of no return. She had, as he had confessed to her, unleashed his most basic desires, and he showed her how violently in love with her he was.

He was so proud of her. She had handled herself admirably. Understandably, she had been nervous at first, not knowing what to expect, or what to do. But she had trusted him with her body as she had trusted him with her heart. And once she got past her initial embarrassment she had responded to him with as much pleasure and passion as he had offered her.

When he finally found ecstasy with her, he felt more complete, more content than he ever imagined possible. She had given him something he knew he could not purchase with all his fortune. She had given him herself, and in her arms, he had experienced such love and pleasure he had never experienced in the entire course of his life. The thought that her presence brought him so much joy shook him to the core. He belonged to her now.

He had brought her to his bed. He had wrapped her close in his embrace, nestling his face in her hair, smelling her sweet scent. This woman, this beautiful, intelligent, loving woman had become the light of his life and the reason he wanted to be a better man. His entire happiness depended on her now. He loved her. Utterly. He loved her as no other man had ever loved a woman. And those were the last words he whispered in her ear before he drifted into sleep.

Elizabeth could not help the permanent smile gracing her lips. She was in his arms, in his bed, in his room, and she was blissfully happy. He had carried her to his room earlier, to allow the servants to change her bed sheets. Elizabeth had not understood at first, but upon glancing at the sheets, she had blushed crimson, feeling equally mortified and horrified. He had kissed her, assuring her that it was quite normal and expected for a maiden to experience pain and bleeding the first time.

She had indeed experienced pain. She supposed that was what her mother had referred to. But she had also experienced other sensations, infinitely more agreeable than what her mother had described. The passion she had experienced in her husband's arms far exceeded any pain she had felt. Her aunt had been right. Elizabeth had enjoyed the marriage bed as much as her husband had. Mr. Darcy had seen to that. He had been so passionate. His hands had explored her most possessively, his lips had kissed her most fervently and his tongue had tasted her most intimately. She had become his, completely and irrevocably. And she was utterly and incandescently delirious.

She turned her face to look at her husband's handsome face as he was sleeping peacefully beside her. Elizabeth blushed as her eyes roamed over his bare torso. She breathed deeply to calm herself as she remembered how he had become one with her, at once brining her pain and pleasure. She trembled upon remembering how his body had felt against hers, atop hers, and inside hers, bringing them both such indescribable ecstasy. After their passionate love, and once he had brought her to his bed, he had held her in his arms, whispering words of love in her ear. To Elizabeth's utter joy and amusement, he had drifted to sleep, his heavy breathing like a sweet song in her ear. Elizabeth smiled contently as she leaned closer to him to enjoy his warmth. Instinctively, his arms wrapped tighter around her, pulling her closer in his embrace. The last thing Elizabeth remembered as she too drifted off to sleep was that no woman had ever felt more loved by a man than she did by him.


	52. Chapter 52

Well, hello my dear readers. Are you surprised by this chapter? Believe me, I am too. I had not planned an epilogue. But after chapter 51 (which was technically the final chapter) I received so many lovely messages , many of which asked for an epilogue, that I was humbled and moved to thank everyone who sent me a final message. So, I thought why not have a small glimpse into Mr. and Mrs. Darcy's life 4 months into their marriage.

Needless to say, it is nothing but fluff. But I hope you enjoy reading it.

Drop me a few words and tell me what you think.

ps. I will be posting the first chapter of the sequel in a couple of weeks. Also, for those of you who have been kind and suggested that I should have To Save and Protect published, I am happy to say that it is also my intention to do so. But first, I intend to have it professionally edited. Thanks again for all your support.

Love,

P.

Epilogue:

Mr. Darcy walked toward the manor, his strides, as always, confident and strong. He was dressed impeccably, and to the credit of his valet, the shine of his boots could be observed from afar. To most people, Mr. Darcy was still the serious and quiet master of Pemberley. But those who had the privilege of working for him for years had the pleasure of seeing the gentleman's subtle transformation ever since he had brought his bride to his ancestral home after a three-month long honeymoon. The staff at Pemberley had been pleasantly surprised by their master's jovial mien. They had been charmed by the sound of his laughter whenever he was in his wife's company. They also had the opportunity to witness a very different side of the gentleman, part passionate, part mysterious, every time he stared at his wife adoringly, which was quite often. However, the staff at Pemberley had learned, much to their shock and embarrassment, to avoid entering any room in the manor, without knocking first. It seemed that even after their extensive honeymoon, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy still preferred each other's company to all else, and their time together was spent in pursuit of pleasures, which necessitated a great deal of privacy.

"Good morning, Mrs. Reynolds," Mr. Darcy addressed his housekeeper as he entered the great hall.

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Reynolds replied with a smile.

"Where is Mrs. Darcy?" Mr. Darcy asked, his eyes surveying the hall.

"She is in the Rose Garden, sir," Mrs. Reynolds replied. "Do you want me to notify her of your arrival?"

"No, thank you," Mr. Darcy shook his head. "I will go to her myself. Is everything in order for today?"

"Yes, sir," Mrs. Reynolds nodded and smiled. "We have prepared everything as you requested."

"Thank you," Mr. Darcy smiled and walked away from her.

Mrs. Reynolds watched her master lovingly as he left the room. She had seen him grow from a lad to the impressive young man he had become, and she had never known him to be happier. She knew how excited he was. He had been planning this day for months. Mrs. Darcy was about to be most pleasantly surprised by her husband. Mrs. Reynolds' heart swelled at the love her master held for his wife. Had it been any woman other than Elizabeth, Mrs. Reynolds would have become concerned for Mr. Darcy's strong emotions and his vulnerability for his wife. But Mrs. Darcy had proven herself quite worthy of her husband's love and devotion.

Miss Elizabeth Bennet had become Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy nearly four months ago and she had never been happier. When she married her beloved Fitzwilliam, Elizabeth knew very well that she was a very fortunate woman to have married a man of such superior understanding. Elizabeth had considered him the best man she had ever known, and she was proven right. He was indeed a worthy man. Their honeymoon had been a dream she never wanted to wake from. Together, they had shared such passionate days and nights that even their remembrance made her breathless. She now understood that even from the beginning of their acquaintance, she had been strongly attracted to him, as he had been to her. They had talked of their attraction for one another one night, as they lay awake in each other's embrace after sharing yet another passionate evening.

_"I love you, Elizabeth," he whispered in her ear._

_She would never grow tired of hearing him say those words. She turned toward him, resting her head on his shoulder. _

_"And I you, my husband," Elizabeth returned with a pleased smile. "Although, it took me a long time to comprehend my feelings for you."_

_"What do you mean?" He asked, his fingers absently caressing her curves._

_"I was always affected by you," Elizabeth explained, enjoying his touch. "Even from the beginning, your presence affected me. You are a very handsome man, Fitzwilliam. You cannot tell me that you are ignorant of the attention you receive from ladies everywhere you go."_

_"There is only one lady's attention I am interested in," Mr. Darcy said as he moved his body atop hers, encasing her between his elbows. "It is only your love I seek, only your eyes I adore, only your embrace I crave."_

_He leaned closer and kissed her passionately as if to prove the sincerity of his words._

_"The more I have you," Mr. Darcy said hoarsely. "The more I desire you. Almost from the earliest days of our acquaintance, I have felt an insatiable need for you. No one has ever had such power over me."_

_"You have told me that your love came gradually," Elizabeth said, her fingers moving along his back and feeling his strong muscles. "That you were in the middle before you knew you had begun. But when did you become aware of this desire, this attraction you speak of? Was it before or after you became aware of your feelings?" _

_"It is hard for me to say," Mr. Darcy responded. "My feelings, as I stated before, were difficult for me to comprehend. I could deny my feelings for you in the beginning. But my body's reaction to yours was undeniable. If there was one thing I knew for certain, it was that I desired you, most passionately."_

_"For shame, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth teased. "You always appeared to be such a proper gentleman."_

_"Believe me, my darling," Mr. Darcy returned rakishly. "There is nothing proper about how my body responds to yours." _

_He kissed her again, setting fire to both their desires. It was some time later when Mr. and Mrs. Darcy were able to converse rationally again._

_"You were very good at hiding your feelings and desires in Hertfordshire," Elizabeth observed, as she rested her head on his shoulder once again. "For I never knew how you felt."_

_"I stared at you all the time," Mr. Darcy said, running his hand up and down her back. "Surely, that should have been indicative of my attention."_

_"Charlotte had noticed your attention toward me," Elizabeth said with a smile. "I could not account for your sudden interest and attention in me. I thought you were trying to intimidate me or that you were trying to find fault in me."_

_"No, indeed," Mr. Darcy said, looking at her adoringly. "My thoughts were more agreeably engaged. I believe it was the evening we dined at Lucas Lodge, when I first noticed you. What drew my attention first was the beautiful sound of your laughter. I was in such a dark state those days. But when I heard you laugh, it filled me with such joy, such unprecedented happiness. I could not understand it. I could not account for it. But I knew there and then that my happiness depended on you. From that moment on, I could not help myself. I had to watch you, to listen to your conversations with others, to study your beautiful face. I found great pleasure in studying your features, your intelligent eyes and your alluring lips. Everything about you fascinated me. Watching you and studying you gave me so much pleasure, it became an obsession with me. I had studied your expressions with such interest, soon, I could anticipate your responses from your gestures."_

_"How do you mean?" Elizabeth asked with interest, as she sat up to see her husband's face better._

_"I knew when you were going to be impertinent from your raised eyebrow and your cheeky smile," he explained, raising his hand and tracing her lips with his finger. "I knew, from the shine in your eyes, when you inwardly laughed at someone or something ridiculous. I knew, from the way you squared your shoulders and raised your chin slightly, that you were about to give someone a set down."_

_"It is astonishing how well you knew me even then," Elizabeth observed, caressing his face._

_"It is ironic, really," Mr. Darcy returned. "I studied you to the point of obsession, but I failed to understand your feelings toward myself. I failed to see your dislike of me. I thought you were as attracted to me as I was to you."_

_"Perhaps, I was," Elizabeth reflected. "I believe I was attracted to you. Except that I was so blinded by my prejudice, I could not see things clearly. The night I refused your proposal, and after you left the parsonage, I felt … I felt empty, and lost, and … and deeply sad. I could not fathom why I was so sad. But I could not deny it. I should have felt relief, but instead, all I felt was loss. I was so miserable, Fitzwilliam, although I did not know the source of my misery."_

_"My loveliest Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said as he pulled her to his embrace kissing her firmly, making her forget everything except where his lips touched her skin. _

Elizabeth blushed crimson as she remembered that evening, and the passionate love they shared. She took a deep breath and smiled. Being the mistress of Pemberley was an honor and a privilege, but being Mr. Darcy's wife, sharing his bed and enjoying his passionate embrace was a pleasure beyond compare. She was blessed. And now, they were to be blessed with a child. She rested her hand on her abdomen, smiling mischievously at the secret she had been keeping from her husband. It was still quite early in her pregnancy and she had only missed one course, but even before she was visited by the doctor, she knew she was with child. She did not want Mr. Darcy to be concerned, so she had asked for Mrs. Reynolds' assistance in calling for the doctor, the day before, and while Mr. Darcy was out surveying the land with his steward. The doctor had confirmed Elizabeth's suspicion, congratulating her for bearing Pemberley's next heir. It had only been one day since the doctor's visit, but Elizabeth still had not decided on how and when to tell her husband that he was about to be a father. She knew she wanted the moment to be special and memorable. Her thoughts were interrupted by the object of her desires.

"Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said as he walked toward her.

"Fitzwilliam!" Elizabeth exclaimed, blushing deeper. "I did not hear your footsteps."

Mr. Darcy stopped a few feet away and studied her face closely.

"Are you alright, my love?" he asked noting her blushes.

"Yes," Elizabeth assured breathlessly. "I was lost in thought and I was startled. That is all."

Mr. Darcy crossed his arms, raised an eyebrow in amusement and smiled his now-familiar crooked smile.

"Keeping secrets, Mrs. Darcy?" He asked mischievously.

"Perhaps," Elizabeth smiled nervously. "After all, we must all be allowed our little secrets."

"Must we?" Mr. Darcy asked as he walked the remaining distance to her and sat on the bench beside her.

"Certainly," Elizabeth nodded, her eyes still shining with mischief. "I do not begrudge you your secrets."

"My secrets?" Mr. Darcy asked, both his eyebrows rising in surprise. "You believe me to have secrets?"

"Of course," Elizabeth said. "Ever since we have returned from our honeymoon, you have been up to something, Fitzwilliam. I do not know what it is, but I know it has occupied your thoughts as well as your time."

"You are observant as ever, my sweet," Mr. Darcy said, taking hold of her hand. "What surprises me is that you have contained your curiosity and have not asked me about it until now."

"I have been very curious," Elizabeth confessed. "But I have been waiting for you to share your secret with me when you are ready."

Mr. Darcy did not say anything.

"But if you are not ready," Elizabeth said, suddenly unsure of herself. "I will not press you. I will understand."

"You will understand if I keep a secret from you?" Mr. Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, no," Elizabeth said, not at all comfortable. "I mean … yes… I mean … oh Fitzwilliam! I cannot lie to you. I do not think I can bear it if you continue to keep a secret from me."

Mr. Darcy smiled adoringly at her.

"You are self-contradictory today, my love," Mr. Darcy said as he raised his hand to caress her face.

"I know," Elizabeth shrugged. "But it is simply awful not knowing your secret."

"I can imagine," Mr. Darcy said as he rolled his eyes with amusement. "I must say, I am quite impressed by your forbearance. It must have been very difficult for you to hold your peace until now."

"Indeed it was," Elizabeth agreed with a giggle. "And I do believe you should reward my self-control by sharing your secret with me, Fitzwilliam."

"You are perfectly right, my dear," Mr. Darcy smiled as he leaned closer and kissed her lips gently. "Not only will I share my secret with you, I will show it to you."

"Show me?" Elizabeth asked, her face resembling that of an excited child. "Ooooh, Fitzwilliam, when will you show me?"

Mr. Darcy smiled lovingly at her reaction.

"How about right now?" Mr. Darcy asked?

"Truly?" Elizabeth asked, completely taken by surprise. "Oh yes, my love, please."

Mr. Darcy's smile grew deeper and his eyes shone with amusement. He stood up, pulling her up with him.

"Come," he said excitedly as he pulled Elizabeth toward the front of the house.

Having to run in order to keep up with her husband's long strides, Elizabeth laughed wholeheartedly and allowed him to lead the way. When they finally reached the front of the house, Elizabeth came to a halt as she saw Mr. Darcy's great stallion.

"Poseidon!" Elizabeth exclaimed, her face showing her displeasure upon seeing the animal.

"What is the matter, my dear?" Mr. Darcy asked, having fully anticipated Elizabeth's reaction to his horse. "Are you not pleased to see my horse?"

"Why should I be happy to see your beast of a horse?" Elizabeth asked, attempting and failing to pull her hand out of Mr. Darcy's tight grip. "You know, better than anyone, how I feel about horses. And this horse, in particular, brings back such bad memories."

"Surely, they were not all bad memories, my sweet," Mr. Darcy said as he wrapped Elizabeth in his arms. "I certainly cherish those few minutes I got to ride him with you in my arms."

"You were not in your right mind, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said petulantly, pressing her hands against his chest in order to escape his embrace. "You had lost so much blood, you can hardly be expected to remember the horrors of that ride."

"I may have been injured and tired," Mr. Darcy whispered, once again pulling Elizabeth to his chest. "But I still enjoyed your closeness. I took immense pleasure from your soft body against mine. Had you not been so innocent, I am sure, you would have recognized my body's reaction to yours."

"Fitzwilliam!" Elizabeth exclaimed, blushing at the meaning of his words. "You are shameless."

"I am besotted," Mr. Darcy said and kissed her again and again, completely disregarding the stable hand standing a few feet from where they stood. "Now, wife, enough of this nonsense about your fear of horses. You rode Poseidon that night even after I lost consciousness. You will ride him with me again today."

"But, why?" Elizabeth asked, still dazed from his kisses.

"Because I wish it," Mr. Darcy said pulling Elizabeth toward the horse whose reins where firmly held by a stable hand.

"Tyrant," Elizabeth said, not at all pleased with the prospect of riding Poseidon.

Mr. Darcy laughed his throaty laugh and lifted Elizabeth, placing her on the tall horse. He mounted the horse quickly and positioned himself behind her. He wrapped one arm around her waist, holding the reins with his other hand. Elizabeth could not help be reminded of their ride from Sandry Hall to the parsonage. She had been scared, but she too had felt and enjoyed their unspoken intimacy. Mr. Darcy waved the stable hand away and brought Poseidon to a gentle trot.

"Where are you taking me, Fitzwilliam?" Elizabeth asked, trying hard to regulate her breathing.

"I cannot tell you," Mr. Darcy said.

"Is it very far?" Elizabeth asked again.

"Be patient, my sweet," Mr. Darcy whispered and kissed her ear. "It is meant to be a surprise."

Elizabeth grew quiet as she looked at a ground and was once again reminded of how tall the horse was.

"Did you have a pleasant morning, Elizabeth?" Mr. Darcy asked, noticing her quiet.

"Yes, I had a letter from Jane," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"And what news did she have?" Mr. Darcy asked, intent on keeping her attention away from the horse.

"Jane and Mama had gone to London for two weeks to order Jane's wedding clothes," Elizabeth said with a hint of humor in her voice. "Jane is the epitome of love and patience, but it seems that even she could not handle's Mama's exuberance. It seems that nothing would please Mama."

"Poor Jane!" Mr. Darcy said with a small chuckle. "She should take solace in that she will be married soon."

"Oh yes," Elizabeth nodded. "I do wish that Netherfield was not so far away from Pemberley."

"You know you can travel to Hertfordshire any time you desire, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy assured his wife.

"I know, my dear," Elizabeth said lovingly, placing a hand atop his large hand wrapped around her waist. "But she is still so far away from me."

"Charles has not purchased Netherfield," Mr. Darcy said after a short pause. "I would not be surprised if he chooses not to renew the lease once the time comes."

Elizabeth turned her head to look at her husband. His face was impassive as always, but there was an unmistakable twinkle in his eyes.

"What are you telling me, Fitzwilliam?" Elizabeth asked.

"I am simply making an observation, my dear," Mr. Darcy shrugged. "Charles is able to lease or purchase a house in any county he chooses."

"And are you inclined to believe that he may choose a house near Pemberley?" Elizabeth asked, overjoyed by the possibility.

"I am inclined to believe that Charles would do anything to please his wife," Mr. Darcy said as he smiled at his wife. "Just as I am inclined to do anything to please mine."

"And what exactly have you done, my husband?" Elizabeth asked. "Have you advised Mr. Bingley to take a house near Pemberley?"

"Oh, I have learned never to give advice to anyone," Mr. Darcy said with a crooked smile. "But I have also learned that where Charles is concerned, I can make my knowledge available to him in a very subtle way, plant the seeds, and then step back and allow him time to come to the right decision on his own."

"How very devious of you, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "But I love you for it."

"I was hoping you would approve," Mr. Darcy smiled. "Charles has chosen a state not so far from Pemberley. I have surveyed its land with him. I believe it to be a great place for them to establish their roots, and it is only an hour away from Pemberley."

"That is wonderful news!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Are you pleased with me?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"I am very pleased, my love," Elizabeth said as she rewarded him with a kiss. "Was this the secret you have been keeping? Was this my surprise?"

"This was _a_ secret," Mr. Darcy admitted. "But it was not my secret. It was Charles'. My surprise for you is of a different nature altogether."

"And how much longer should I wait until we reach this surprise?" Elizabeth asked impatiently.

"Not long at all," Mr. Darcy said as he gestured toward an opening in the woods.

And there, beyond a small clearing, Elizabeth saw her husband's lovely surprise.

"Oh, Fitzwilliam!" Elizabeth exclaimed as her hand rested on her heart. "The cottage in the woods."

"It is _our_ cottage in the woods," Mr. Darcy whispered in her ear.

"This is the cottage you told me about," Elizabeth said as Mr. Darcy brought Poseidon to a stop in front of the cottage.

"Yes, well," Mr. Darcy said sheepishly. "I was not entirely truthful with you when I told you that story."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked as she turned to face her husband once again. "This is the cottage in the woods, where Darcy men bring their wives. Is it not?"

"This is indeed a cottage in the Pemberley woods," Mr. Darcy agreed. "But you are the first Mrs. Darcy to be brought here by your husband."

Elizabeth stared at him, not quite understanding his meaning.

"You see," Mr. Darcy said as he ran his hand along her back caressingly. "This cottage was build for you. I ordered its construction while we were on our honeymoon. I thought this could be our own little private place, away from all the fuss, all the staff. Where you and I can be together without any intrusion."

Elizabeth's eyes grew in astonishment.

"You built this cottage for me?" she asked. "For us?"

"Do you like it?" Mr. Darcy asked not quite sure of her approval. "Are you pleased?"

Elizabeth's response was quite convincing as she leaned closer, and kissed her husband passionately.

"I love you, Fitzwilliam," She said after a long and enjoyable kiss.

"Would you like to see the inside?" Mr. Darcy asked, suddenly sounding like a young boy.

Elizabeth nodded, her eyes shining with joy. Mr. Darcy dismounted first and then lifted Elizabeth off the horse, placing her gently on the ground. Unable to help her excitement, Elizabeth ran toward the cottage, pulling her amused husband behind her.

When they entered, Elizabeth was speechless. It was everything she had dreamed of and more. It was not a large cottage, but it was bright and airy. There was a small sitting room with simple but elegant furniture, a small fireplace and a small dining table for two. The adjoining room was a bedroom, with a large bed and large fireplace, whose fire had been lit for quite some time, since the room was comfortably warm. The bedroom was furnished with shades of blue and gold. There were vases of roses and gardenias everywhere, rendering the room fragrant. The curtains were closed in the bedroom, and it was dimly lit by tall candles.

Mr. Darcy leaned against the bedroom door and watched his wife adoringly, committing to memory, every little emotion that passed her beautiful face. When Elizabeth was finally finished surveying the room, she turned toward him, rewarding him with one of her smiles that was specially reserved for him.

"Well, Mrs. Darcy," Mr. Darcy addressed her from where he stood. "How do you like your cottage in the woods?"

"I like it very much, indeed," Elizabeth said excitedly as she walked toward her husband. "I want to stay here all day.

"I am afraid that is impossible, my dear," Mr. Darcy said gravely.

"Why ever not?" Elizabeth asked. "Is it not complete yet?"

"Oh, it is complete," Mr. Darcy said. "But you see, we agreed to come to the cottage in the woods when you misbehave. As you have been on your best behavior since we have been married, there is no reason for us to use the cottage."

"Oh, I see," Elizabeth nodded, her eyes twinkling with understanding.

"I knew you would, my love," Mr. Darcy said, his eyes mirroring hers.

"Then perhaps we ought to leave," Elizabeth said with mock gravity.

"As you wish," Mr. Darcy said, offering his arm to Elizabeth, and wondering how long she would play this game with him.

"Did I tell you, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said, as she took her husband's proffered arm. "The bridge leading to the Martins' cottage is broken."

"Is it?" Mr. Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow, not quite understanding the direction she was taking with this conversation.

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded. "Anyone who wants to cross the river has to walk much farther to use the other bridge leading to the Watsons'.

"And how is it that you have come by this information, Elizabeth?" Mr. Darcy asked, suddenly understanding what his wife was up to.

"I found out while I was walking, a few days ago," Elizabeth shrugged, her eyes dancing with mirth.

"Oh?" Mr. Darcy said, putting on a stern façade. "Martin's cottage is quite far from Pemberley grounds Elizabeth. I distinctly remember forbidding you from walking that far."

"I simply couldn't help myself, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said as she walked away from him and stood beside the bed. "You were gone most of the morning and I was quite bored."

"Were you at least accompanied by a maid?" Mr. Darcy asked as he walked toward her.

"I was not," Elizabeth said, smiling mischievously at her husband. "Which was a good thing, as they would have been poured in as well."

"You walked back in the rain?" Mr. Darcy asked, unable to decide whether he should be amused or angry.

"It seems, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said as she sat on the bed, running her hands suggestively on the sheets. "I have indeed disobeyed you."

"You certainly have, Mrs. Darcy," Mr. Darcy said as he stood before her, running his hands through her hair, deftly removing her hairpins. "I believe we ought to stay here for a while and discuss your behavior in great detail."

Elizabeth agreed wholeheartedly and allowed herself to become engulfed in her husband's fiery passion.

Hours later, as her husband slept peacefully, Elizabeth stood in front of the mirror, surveying her body. She smiled at her reflection. There were no signs of her pregnancy, and yet, she could not help feeling different. She ran her hand along her abdomen again, imagining that she was caressing her child.

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth started and turned to see Mr. Darcy sitting up in bed, surprisingly alert. He was staring at her, his eyes asking her what his lips were yet unable to ask. Elizabeth smiled a small, shy smile and looked down at her hand resting on her abdomen. Mr. Darcy's eyes grew wide as he too stared at her hand and back up at her.

"Are you?" Mr. Darcy asked, unable to formulate a complete sentence. "Am I? Are we?"

Elizabeth's smile grew wider, as she walked toward the bed and stood directly before him.

"I am, Fitzwilliam," She said, amazed at how easy and how wonderful it was to tell him.

Elizabeth took his hand and gently placed it atop her abdomen.

"You are going to become a father, my love," Elizabeth said.

Mr. Darcy released the breath he had been holding since he had woken up and seen Elizabeth standing in front of the mirror, caressing her abdomen. He had never seen her do that before. He had never seen that look of utter and complete happiness on her face. He knew. He knew instinctively that she was with child. She was carrying his child. His eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Oh, my sweet love," he said as he wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her abdomen again and again. "My beautiful, wonderful Elizabeth."

Elizabeth laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mr. Darcy placed her on his lap and kissed her fervently.

"Are you pleased?" Elizabeth asked.

"Am I pleased?" Mr. Darcy asked in disbelief. "I am about to be a father. I am ecstatic."

Elizabeth kissed him softly and caressed his handsome face.

"How long have you known?" Mr. Darcy asked, his face suddenly serious and concerned.

"I have had my suspicions for a little over a week," Elizabeth explained. "But the doctor confirmed it yesterday."

"And how are you feeling?" Mr. Darcy asked. "Are you sick? Do you feel faint? Oh, dear Lord, Elizabeth, have I been hurting you and the baby these past nights?"

"Fitzwilliam, stop," Elizabeth said, partly concerned, partly amused by her husband. "Doctor Whitely assured me that we can continue our closeness. It will not hurt me or the baby."

"Why did you not tell me sooner?" Mr. Darcy asked. "I need to ensure that you are safe and well taken care of."

"I only just found out yesterday, my dear," Elizabeth said as she rolled her eyes. "And I am already regretting having told you about it."

"Excuse me?" Mr. Darcy said, offended by her words. "You are my wife and this is my child. I need to know everything pertaining to your wellbeing."

"This baby and I are in perfect health, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth assured. "Please do not fuss."

"I do not fuss, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy argued. "You will do as you are told. No more long walks unless you are accompanied by me. I need to speak with the doctor to know what you need to eat. Perhaps I should send for the family doctor in London. You need to be monitored by an experienced surgeon."

"Fitzwilliam George Darcy!" Elizabeth said in a stern voice. "Before you plan the next eight months of my pregnancy, let me make one thing very clear. I will continue to go on long walks. I will eat what I crave and I most certainly do not need a surgeon from London to help me deliver this baby. I am in perfect health and a midwife is all I will require when the time comes."

Mr. Darcy stared at his headstrong wife for a few minutes, knowing full well that Elizabeth meant every word she said and his arguments would be futile. He looked down at her abdomen, placing his hand on it protectively.

"I am only concerned, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said with a softer voice. "My mother never recovered from giving birth to Georgiana. As overjoyed as I am with the prospect of becoming a father, the thought of it endangering your life is something I cannot bear."

"I am touched by your care for me, my love," Elizabeth said as she caressed his face. "But surely, you know, that I am a very healthy woman. My mother has given birth to five children. I know that our baby and I will be fine."

"I feel helpless," Mr. Darcy admitted. "I do not mean to be overbearing. Tell me what I can do."

"Love me," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Love me as you have always loved me. Hold me in your loving arms every night. Wake me up every morning with your gentle kisses. And stare at me in that intense way that sends shivers down my spine. That is all I require, Fitzwilliam."

Mr. Darcy smiled and kissed her softly.

"I love you, Elizabeth," He said and caressed her face. "I love you and our unborn child. I will protect you both for as long as I shall live."

She smiled contently as she rested her head on his shoulder, his mere closeness filling her with strength, confidence and love.


End file.
